


Digimon Fusion Kai

by Kanius_Takeru_Cage



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Android Saga, Androids, Cell Games Saga, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, Demons, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Epic Battles, Evil Frieza, F/M, Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Gen, Good versus Evil, Ki Use, Martial Arts, Planet Destruction, Planet Namek, Reboot, Spirit World, Super Saiyan, Tenkaichi Budokai | World Marital Arts Tournament, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 272,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanius_Takeru_Cage/pseuds/Kanius_Takeru_Cage
Summary: This is NOT a fanfic about the Digimon Xros Wars/Digimon Fusion series.Inspired by Dragon Ball Z Kai, it is a revised, retelling of my classic Digimon Fusion series. It begins with the arrival of a digital invader and expands adventures into other universes. Join Tai, Agumon, the Chosen, and a group of warriors on this epic journey across time and space, which involve powerful Digimon, aliens, androids, and a plethora of other evil forces.This fanfic adapts the Saiyan, Namek, and Cell arcs much like DBZ Kai. The Buu arc adaptation (D-Reaper's Fury) will probably be a separate entry, since DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters is classified as a Kai sequel.





	1. A New Conflict! Return to the Digital World!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ford1114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford1114/gifts).



> Universal Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Toei does. Dragonball/Z/Kai is Akira Toriyama's work, the anime products belong to Toei, and the dubs are Funimation's properties. Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Dimitri/Angemon X, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Taito Yagami, the Great Spira Elder, SpiraKnightmon, FlareVeemon, Saibamon, Babimon, Burizalor, Mutalior, the Nightmare Special Squad (Brutemon, Devilin, Chaser, & Gurdmon), Rezo, Zenomon, PuiPuimon, MajuYakonmon, Jax, Sonja, and Virus are my characters. The characters named Max, X, Keke/MetalLilamon, Tike/ArchAngemon, David, Kara/Seraphimmon, Sam/NinjaStingmon, Pikkan, BW, Simms, the Digital Warlord, Shinmon, Kibitomon, and the Ascendant concept belong to Max Acorn. UmbraDevimon is a character creation of Ultra Sonic 007. The names LadyMyotismon, Elfmon, IceLadyDevimon, Funkymon, KingDevimon, and DarkMagimon are entitled to Dark Warrior. If I'm missing anyone, I apologize. This disclaimer will be updated as this story progresses further.
> 
> A/N: Much like YuYuGiDigiMoon, this is my other famed series that's been posted over a number of years on FF.net. This is Digimon Fusion/Kai's AO3 debut. Now, you heard of Dragon Ball Kai, or Dragon Ball Z Kai if following the Funimation dub, right? The re-edited, less-fillerish, rehash Japan already aired this past decade? In fact, come 2009, it'll be Dragon Ball Kai's 10th anniversary and Digimon Fusion/Kai will already be eight years old now. Wow, how time flies.
> 
> Tl;dr: I decided to create a refreshed version of the original Digimon Fusion (which you can still read on FF.net). This version is mostly designated for new fans (and older fans). 
> 
> Special Note: Some new stuff will replace old material from the original version. A few places have be renamed and re-designated. Some fights will be shortened or extended, depending on which ones. Some characters' roles will be replaced (i.e. Etemon invader will be played by Babimon, Puppetmon & MetalSeadramon appearing in the Invaders arc). This is a complete re-telling of the original story and few new additional material incorporated. 
> 
> Look at it this way: yes, it's the same crap. Allow me to clarify. It's the same original story, but at the same time there will be re-imagined scenes. Just go with the flow, my old readers. Before anyone screams 'DBZ rip-off,' no duh. You just missed the memo eight years ago, newbies. This was intended to be based off DBZ. In this case, it's Dragon Ball Kai.
> 
> That's all. Let's give this AO3 experiment a shot, if everything goes well I'll continue to upload more chapters here.
> 
> Also, a link to the fanfiction.net version: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5974202/1/Digimon-Fusion-Kai
> 
> Enjoy the re-telling of my classic fanfic series. ;)

Space.

All there was throughout the outside of a planet was empty space with an array of stars and other planets that make up a solar system. Amidst this side of the Digiverse, it was a solar system with many Digital Worlds. This was merely one sector of the vast Digiverse, there were three others.

However, there was a massive flow of activity taking place in the Northern sector.

Floating in the middle of this vast universe was the so-called 'Earth' planet of the Northern Digital Sector. This was the Northern Digital World. Like its counterparts, it teemed with life forms known as Digimon.

All was well, until now.

A massive spaceship ascended over this Digital World. A sinister being confined to a small hovercraft glared down at the very planet and faced off what looked like an army of Digimon garbed in military armor. Suddenly, a blur of explosive light blitzed through the Digimon army with sheer ferocity. The blur stopped and a figure faced off against the creature in the hovercraft.

The figure turned out to be a teenage boy. His hair was similar to the style of Taichi Kamiya's. However, this boy did not wear any pair of goggles over his hair. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed. His orange-tan skin was covered in heavy sweat. His battle attire consisted of sleeveless body armor, black spandex pants, fingerless gloves, and a pair of combat boots. He wore a red headband and there was scar visible over his left eye. The left side of his face was coated with sweat and blood dripping out of a wound on his forehead.

The teen sported a confident smirk on his face and chuckled under his breath. Materializing in his right hand was a beam of white light - which extended out and condensed into a long saber. Gripping his weapon, he prepared to do battle with the sinister creature.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Destiny** _ **)**

" _ **BURIZALOR!**_ " The young man roared out for all, including the creature, to hear.

The shadowy figure within the hovercraft points his finger, glaring intently at the teen.

"It's over you murderous monster! It all comes down to this... my fate, this world's fate, and our successors' fates! Oh yes, and yours too, Burizalor," the young warrior wore a proud warrior's smile. In an instant, he created a Ki ball in his right hand and tossed it toward the sinister being. " _ **DIE, BURIZALOR! THIS ONE IS FOR MY FRIENDS!**_ "

The energy blast hurtled toward the hovercraft, homing within the being's range.

However, the creature laughed maniacally as a massive sphere expanded at the tip of his finger. The sphere grew into a gargantuan, expanding outward as it became larger than himself. As it expanded, it easily absorbed the teen's Ki blast.

" _ **NO! IT... IT CAN'T BE?!**_ "

The being, identified as Burizalor, tossed the 'Ball of Death' toward not just the boy but at his own fleet of soldiers.

The teen roared out with intensity, his own life replayed through his mind. " _ **AUUUUUUGH!**_ "

_My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you. Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors. Burizalor must die. My time has passed. I… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged. We… we will be avenged!_

With that, the teen was thrown back and buckled under the tremendous pressure exuding from the 'Ball of Death.' His body armor and clothing disintegrated from the scorching heat of the sphere. Following his clothing, the young warrior's body was engulfed by the blast. His body buckled while breaking down into data fragments.

The sphere quickly slammed into the Digital World. The planet started cracking and transformed into a massive ball of magma. After that, it exploded as if it were a ticking time bomb. All that was left was a large flash of light.

_**BOOM!** _

The sinister monster witnessed the apocalyptic event and laughed upon at his accomplishment.

All it took was one attack from this icy monster and the Northern Digital World was reduced to planetary rubble.

Nothing remained of the planet.

" _ **WAHAHAHA! THIS IS EXCELLENT!**_ " The proud tyrant laughed with remorseless glee. "I've reduced it to bits! No more Digital Knights to stand in my way! Now, it's time we move on to the Eastern sector!"  _Farewell, Taito Yagami. You can die with the rest of your pitiful comrades._

As he made his declaration clear and known, Burizalor lowered himself through the open-door roof and descended inside his cockpit. The roof sealed up and the ship soared off into space while entering hyper drive mode.

Watching the tyrant's ship depart into the farthest area of space, the ghostly spirit of Taito Yagami appeared. His face sneered as he glared daggers at the departing ship.

_It's not over yet, Burizalor, until you're dead. Mark my words._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Avant** _ **)**

' _ **100,000 thousand years/digital cycles ago, before the Great War between the Digital Knight Council and the Corrupts, the foundations of the Four Digital Realms were laid out by the powerful Huanglongmon. Before his time, there were the Guardians. Before them were the Supreme Guardians. There all but existed one Digital Realm ruled by the Supreme Guardians. Then, following a great crisis, all but one Supreme Guardian remained. Under this Supreme Guardian's supervision, Digi-Guardians took their predecessors place and trained warriors who would become Watchers for each Digital Realm.**_

_**Then, 5,000 years/digital cycles ago, as Huanglongmon rose to prominence, the golden dragon divided the once single realm into the four Digital Realms. They were all designated according to the Four Symbols of Chinese Mythology: North, South, East, and West. Huanglongmon chose four Digimon, empowering them with the authority to oversee each realm.** _

_**Azulongmon would rule the Eastern Realm. Zhuqiaomon was designated as 'Sovereign' of the Southern Realm. Ebonwumon was given authority over the Northern Realm. Baihumon was entitled to watch the Western Realm. Each realm became parallel to various realities and worlds beyond the outer perimeters.** _

_**Overtime, as their stranglehold on each realm strengthened, so did those who threatened to oppose them. Behind the Wall of Fire, a destructive and sinister force ripped through to the other side and spilled an enormous vast of corrupt energy throughout the universe – including the Four Realms. Born from this evil energy were the Corrupts, a vast army consisting of powerful interdimesional denizens from various dark realms – including those from the Dark Ocean and the Dark Area.** _

_**Amongst the crop of these wicked creatures, one was given the gift from the creature behind the Wall of Fire. The gift enabled this chosen one to evolve with frightening results. This creature was known as Burizalor, who ultimately chose to use this power for evil.** _

_**Opposing Burizalor and his wicked forces, the Holy Beasts forged a counter strike and recruited various warriors. Most of them bore resemblance to humans. Amongst those warriors was Gennai, fit and chosen to lead the Digital Knights. Their mission was to oppress Burizalor's empire and force the evil back behind the Wall of Fire.** _

_**Despite their futile attempts, the Digital Knights' numbers were reduced as Burizalor's armies surmounted against theirs. As per request from Gennai, he asked the Holy Beasts to summon aid from the human world. Disgusted with the notion of working with pure-blooded humans, Zhuqiaomon turned down the request. Ebonwumon and Baihumon gave Gennai notice about giving a final decision. However, Azulongmon openly accepted and asked Ebonwumon to transport five specific children with the highest potential to aid them against Burizalor's forces.** _

_**Taito Yagami: the leader** _

_**Cyrus Fujita: second in command** _

_**Sara Masaki: third in command** _

_**Mimiru Mitsuo: Support** _

_**Leon Shinomori: Technical support** _

_**Shortly, with Ebonwumon's guidance, Gennai opened a portal to Earth. He arrived in Tokyo, Japan. He quickly gathered five orphaned children, who witnessed the same visions. They were drawn together to meet with Gennai. As fate would have it, they were chosen to be the first Chosen Children. Gennai and the five children were summoned back to the Northern Realm, which has already been oppressed and devastated by Burizalor's forces.** _

_**Under the guidance by Gennai and the Digital Knights, the five children were given the first Digivices made specifically to draw out the potential of chosen ones. Unlike any of their successors, these five children lacked Digimon partners. After intense, physical training, they achieved their potential and activated their Digivices, granting them extraordinary powers.** _

_**By the time they reached their early and mid-teens, they were thrown into the battlefield and achieved excellent results. Their powers allowed them to battle and overcome many of Burizalor's armies. In short time, they surpassed nearly all of the Digital Knight Council. One by one, they crushed any Corrupt army that invaded the Northern Realm.** _

_**At the end of the First Great War, the Chosen five combined their powers to stop the evil behind the Wall of Fire – Apocalymon. Defeating Apocalymon drained the Chosen five. They expended most of their powers to seal the force of evil, costing them their majestic armors. Despite losing their powers, they achieved a grand victory and their names became synonymous with legendary. They became heroes of the Northern Realm as their names became spread throughout the other realms.** _

_**Enraged by the losses of his men, Burizalor launched a counter strike to finish the Chosen five. With his planet-destroying power, he sought to wipe out the Chosen five and the Northern Realm. Fortunately, the Holy Beasts intervened, united, and banished Burizalor into the Dark Area. The tyrant and his evil regime would remain sealed there for a long period of time. At last, peace was restored to the universe and the four realms.** _

_**That didn't last.** _

_**An anomaly named Millenniummon freed the evil sealed behind the Wall of Fire. Millenniummon freed Burizalor and his father, Mutalior, from their imprisonments. With Apocalymon's help, Burizalor and Mutalior summoned an amassed army of sinister Digimon. Many of these wicked creatures evolved and formed elites. Among those serving under the Buriza Empire: the Nightmare Soldiers, the Dark Masters, the Demon Corps, and the Nightmare Special Squad. As for Millenniummon, he was never seen or heard from again.** _

_**Granted another chance, Burizalor launched a second campaign. Rallying support from evil Digimon, his supporters greatly doubled since the first Great War. His armies were greatly advanced from their predecessors, heavily prepared to eliminate the Digital Knight Council and the Chosen five. Upon hearing about the impending threat, the Digital Knights were forced to engage Burizalor's advanced armies. The end results were disastrous as the Northern Realm was at risk of being oppressed by Burizalor.** _

_**The Second Great War commenced.** _

_**The Chosen five were summoned again from their training posts.** _

_**However, there would be a traitor among them. Cyrus forged a secret alliance with Burizalor, who offered him more power from the Dark Ocean. Promising him more power, Cyrus joined Taito and the others to suppress Burizalor's Special Task Forces. Upon receiving a prophetic message from a Digimon he killed, Taito was given foresight to see events unfold in the future – including the destruction of the Northern Realm, the death of his colleagues, and a brief glimpse of their successors (the Odaiba Digidestined).** _

_**Incapacitated after his last mission, Taito was forced to stay behind. Cyrus and the others were called upon to take another mission. As fate would have it, it was pre-staged by Cyrus. With Machinedramon's assistance, Cyrus betrayed his colleagues and finished them off. Sara, Mimiru, and Leon met their unfortunate ends. With all but two of the Chosen five dead, Burizalor closed in as his forces wiped out the Digital Knights. Gennai escaped with eight Digivices and Digi-Eggs. He wasn't able to get the crests and tags. Piedmon confiscated them before Gennai had a chance to ensnare them. These items were crucial in the fact that were supposed to be for the next group of Chosen ones, the first generation to have partner Digimon. As he escaped into the Eastern Realm, he mistakenly dropped Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Digivice... who would later hatch and be taken under Myotismon's wing.** _

_**While Gennai escaped, Taito defeated Cyrus and left him for dead near a magma pit. Burnt alive, Cyrus was retrieved by Burizalor's men. With only a short time to live, Cyrus' soul was transferred into a Shadramon as his old body was discarded. Taito, the Northern Realm's last warrior, resisted and gave it his all to confront Burizalor. Recognizing Taito's power growth and his fears that a warrior would destroy him, Burizalor received horrific visions and unleashed a Death Sphere to destroy Taito… along with the entire Northern Realm.** _

_**Taito's last words were as followed:** _ _'My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you. Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors. Burizalor must die. My time has passed. I… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged. We… we will be avenged!'_

_**In the end, the Buriza Empire won. The Digital Knight Council was all but reduced to a sporadic handful. The Northern Realm was destroyed as its remaining worlds were quickly conquered. Setting his sights to the Eastern Realm, Burizalor organized a man hunt on Gennai. Gennai was found, but at the last minute Azulongmon intervened and swiftly rescued him.** _

_**With Shadramon's aid, the evil one arrived in the Eastern Realm. He gave the seven tags to Devimon of File Island and ordered him to banish them into the oceans. With the Crests, Shadramon divided them into various sectors of Server Continent. Burizalor handed the Crest of Light and the tag to Myotismon.** _

_**Afterwards, Burizalor led his forces on an assault against the Holy Beasts. As valiant as their efforts were, the majestic gods were overwhelmed by the dark forces. The Dark Masters and the Nightmare Special Squad sealed and rendered the Beasts' powers useless. This would ultimately lead to Burizalor sealing away the weakened Holy Beasts. As a last resort, the Holy Beasts expelled their last Digicores into another realm, ensuring Burizalor never finds them. That realm would later be confirmed as Spira.** _

_**Overtime, his evil campaign slowly spread across and influenced the Eastern Realm. As news spread about the Digidestined's arrival, he ordered every virus Digimon to kill them without hesitation.** _

_**Among the first to be informed was Devimon of File Island.** _

_**The seven Digidestined eventually arrive on File Island. They were ultimately introduced to their Digimon partners.** _

_**The leader of team, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, is partner to the Digimon known as Agumon. He wields the Crest of Courage. He's appearance and personality resembled the late-Taito down to the core.** _

_**Sora Takenouchi, the motherly tomboy, became the partner for Biyomon. She wields the Crest of Love. She is much like her counterpart, Sara. Both possess love for the ones she calls friends.** _

_**Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, the lone wolf, became partnered with Gabumon. He is the bearer of the Crest of Friendship. He shared some resemblance to the traitor Cyrus. However, this boy didn't forge any hatred with anyone, but seemed distant. Although, he came at odds with Tai.** _

_**Matt's younger brother is Takeru 'TK' Takashi. His Digimon partner is Patamon and he holds the Crest of Hope.** _

_**Then there is the self-proclaimed "girly girl" of the group. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa. Much like Mimiru, her taste for fashion is no different. She adores the color pink. Her partner is Palmon and she inherited the Crest of Sincerity.** _

_**Of course, the team needs a genius in the group and that role fits Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi. His talent with computers and calculations has helped the team get out sticky situations. He holds the Crest of Knowledge and his Digimon partner is the wacky insect known as Tentomon.** _

_**Joe Kido is the eldest of the team, but he was quite cowardly at the beginning. He eventually realized his responsibility as a Digidestined and became an asset to the team. His partner is the witty Gomamon and he inherits the Crest of Reliability.** _

_**Through their journey, they have managed to overcome many enemies. Devimon of File Island was the first to fall at the hands of Angemon. Later, Agumon evolved into his ultimate form and vanquished Etemon of Server. The Digimon were getting stronger after every battle. They ultimately returned to earth to stop Myotismon. The villain sought out to find the eighth child, who was later to be revealed as Tai's sister.** _

_**She is identified as Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya. Gatomon, who once served Myotismon, united with Kari to help bring down the villain. This ultimately led to Gatomon evolving into Angewomon with the Crest of Light.** _

_**After harnessing the full power of their crests, Tai and Matt enabled Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve into their mega forms: WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. By doing so, they destroyed VenomMyotismon and restored peace to Odaiba.** _

_**Unfortunately, they noticed that the sky was beginning to rift. The Digital World had somehow become connected with the real world. The Digidestined knew that they had to return and investigate the urgent situation. As soon as they returned, they noticed that the Digital World was out of proportion.** _

_**Tai and Matt eventually found themselves in a squabble after a fleet of Digimon attacked their team. Matt argued that he should have led the team since he felt that he wasn't as incompetent as Tai. This led to Matt disbanding himself from the group and sought time to think about these actions.** _

_**Burizalor discovered about the Digidestined's progress and invested interest in team's lone wolf. He concluded if he could draw Cyrus into his dark forces, then drawing Matt would be easy. Ultimately, the tyrant personally appears before the boy and offered him a chance to become stronger than he already was. Matt wanted to become stronger than Tai, but never felt the need to kill him.** _

_**In the end, Matt agreed to Burizalor's terms and was offered a spot in the forces. He was eventually groomed to be the next lead commander and was greatly influenced by the tyrant's word. Matt was slowly becoming "baptized by the darkness." Matt now realized that strength was everything and that the weak had to perish. The darkness consumed the boy to loathe his rival, Tai Kamiya. Everything since then would never… ever… be the same again.** _

_**Meanwhile, Tai and his friends overcame Daimaomon, a dark lord who sought TK and Kari's powers. Summoning Angemon's power, the dark lord was destroyed.** _

_**When word spread about the Digidestined's return, a cutthroat warrior was summoned from his duties. This warrior would end up confronting the Digidestined… and from there their lives would change forever.** _

_**So, ends Taito and company's story, now we begin the Odaiba Digidestined's long tale.** _

_**My name is X, a watcher of the Digital Worlds… and I am here to tell their story.'** _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Opening (TV Size) –** _**Dragon Soul** _ **)**

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 1: A New Conflict! Return to the Digital World!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Several hundreds of kilometers away, a herd of Bullmon grazed on a specific grassland area. Two Scarecrowmon were working on the fields; one gathered hay and the other was loading it into a small black truck. The one who gathered hay was walking about and planting pumpkin seeds across the fields. The farmer pair were planning to grow some more pumpkins for the next harvest. They whistled about as if nothing would disrupt their day of hard work.

However, that would soon all change.

Suddenly, they raised their heads and heard resounding. A bright flash of light opened a hole in the sky, forging a vortex that shot something out like the sound of a cannon.

As it came closer, a spherical object hurtled through the vortex and aimed to land at a designated spot.

"Um, hey! What is that up there, Cletus?" the Scarecrowmon in the truck asked pointing up.

"I'm not so sure, Jim," the Scarecrowmon harvester replied, looking up at the same direction.

Then, their eyes widened at once as the object drew closer. Engulfed by flames from the atmospheric re-entry, the object approached the earth and then…

_**KA-BOOM!** _

Jim (the Scarecrowmon in the truck) jumped out and cowered behind the vehicle. Cletus watched as it plummeted toward the surface of the grassy meadows ahead of them. The Bullmon and Emumon scattered away in droves away from the object.

A large explosion erupted from the surface of the ground, leaving a billowing dark cloud. Cletus and Jim faced each other with gaping mouths.

"Um, we had better check this out! This has to contain some kind of great discovery!" Jim suggested. "I'll bet we'll find something worthwhile!"

Cletus exclaimed, getting into the truck. "You're thinking what I was thinking, Cletus! Well, yee-haw! Think about the amount of digi-dollars we'll get once we get this thing pawned off!"

xxxxx

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Hashiru Senritsu** _ **)**

Upon arriving at the crash site, Cletus stopped the truck and looked out with his eyes widened. Jim was also shocked at the deepened crater the object created. It was about twenty-five feet wide in diameter and twenty feet deep. The area inside the crater was still steaming hot and embedded at the center was a capsule space pod, which was about the size of a Greymon's head. It was silver all over with a thick purple glass shield encasing the front. On the center was an odd-shaped symbol with a pair of yellow 'eyes' embroidered and odd lettering on the front. Smoke expelled out sides of the pod.

Cletus reached for his shotgun and stepped out of the truck. He nervously approached the crater and gulped. "I better be careful with this..."

"I don't like this, Cletus. I changed me mind," Jim spoke, in typical hick-like slang. "Let's forget about this."

"Pipe down, Jim. I've got to check this out first," Cletus assured his work partner. "I can tell ya. It ain't no meteor. It's made out of steel and we would have been cooked like Cockatrimon dinner if it were a meteor!"

"I'll be darned, Cletus!"

Suddenly, the glass shield opened, expelling more smoke to emerge. Cletus jumped back and caught glimpse of a skinny hand sticking out of the pod. Alarmed, he readied and pumped his shotgun. Jim bemused and trembled.

The hand pulled itself out and a lone figure emerged as a shadow presence. Then, the light illuminated over the 'visitor,' revealing himself to the Scarecrowmon pair. It slowly ascended off the ground and landed on the surface. Cletus stiffened, feeling cold sweat covering his face.

"Oh my gosh, Cletus! A Digimon! But, he looks like that... that varmint from File Island from the stories I've heard!" Jim exclaimed, pushing himself against the end of the truck.

"It's that Devimon fella!" Cletus cried out.

They were wrong. The visitor from inside the pod only had a body structure akin to Devimon's. This one possessed traits that differentiated from File Land's greatest enemy.

This villainous figure stood a staggering eight-feet in height. His skin was dark gold, more like a dark bronze skin coloration except around the mouth. The arms of the fiend reached down the top of his shins. Black, leather bands covered his waist, the left thigh area and the left wrist. Around the left knee and left hand were brown ropes. Brown lengthy bandages covered the entire right arm from elbow and downward and the index finger on his right hand was entirely red. A purple bat-shaped insignia marking adorned his chest. His wings had holes through the skin and purple skull symbols covered his shoulders. Protruding from the temples of his head were long horns and the face of the fiend was pale. The fiend's crimson eyes flare, gleaming and oozing with evil intentions. Attached on his right arm appeared to be a wrist device with a scanner screen attached to it. Adorning his chest and shoulders was protective dark gray armor with large shoulder padding. Another device, albeit smaller, was attached on the right side of his face. The device had what appeared to be a small purple glass object served to scan the perimeters around him. A brown-leather tail like belt extension wrapped around his waist.

**(End theme)**

"Hey! You're on our property!" Cletus called out to the fiend, pumping his shotgun. "Get... off!"

Glancing over at Cletus, the oddly-colored Devimon smirked and pressed a switch on his device. "Are you threatening me?"

He scanned the two Scarecrowmon.

"You two have a battle power of 5 each. How pitiful!"

"I told you! Get off our property!" hastily warned Cletus. "Don't you come closer! I-I'll shoot!"

Jim lowered himself and gulped. "Don't tempt him, Cletus!"

NeoDevimon advanced by stepping forward once.

_**Boom!** _

Cletus recoiled out of fear and fired his shotgun.

The shell shot forward only to be caught by the creature before it even struck his face. NeoDevimon smirked and flung it back at Cletus. The shell returned with more force and snapped the shotgun completely in half. Cletus flew back in front of the truck, hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Jim stayed at the backseat and howled in fear.

"What a bunch of weaklings," NeoDevimon remarked, smirking.

Suddenly, the device on his face reacted as did the device on his arm. They were instantly tracing the location of a high battle reading. It was much higher than either one of the Scarecrowmon.

"The readings are going off. Signal is picking up from Range 4880. I'm currently in Sector 12974. There's somebody with a huge power over there. That has to be him!"

With that, NeoDevimon jumped off the ground and flew up into mid-air with his wings spread out. It didn't take long for NeoDevimon to disappear off into the far distance.

The two Scarecrowmon were left behind. Jim crawled out of the truck and found Cletus laying unconscious. He then noticed the shotgun snapped into two halves from the shell NeoDevimon had flung back at Cletus.

"That's no ordinary fella... that's for sure," Jim stuttered, his mouth became dry.

Unbeknownst to the Scarecrowmon, a mysterious figure sat watching on a tree branch. The most notable featured was his mask. Eyes were visible under the mask as they narrowed to the crater where NeoDevimon had left his pod.

"So, the time has come."

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the Digital World, a beautiful blue sky loomed over a lonely horizon. There was a cliff side with a rather ominous figure. The warrior looked like a cross between a lion and a human warrior. He was bipedal, with a pair of pants, a strap over his chest and a sword sheathed on his back. His upper body was massive and muscular. His eyes were blue as the heavens. His arms and legs were massive in size as well. A light tan mane encircled his head. This was none other than the brave warrior of File Island who helped the Digidestined battle Devimon and recently Daimaomon. The figure turned out to be none other than Leomon. He faced the horizon ahead and peacefully meditated to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt an approaching presence. He turned to see where the mysterious dark power emanated from.

"W-What kind of power is this! It couldn't possibly be... No, Daimaomon was slain! It also couldn't be WarGreymon or the angels either!" Leomon exclaimed, his eyes widened.

Then, from the top of the clouds, NeoDevimon came traveling across faster than Leomon could pick up. The fiend looked down to where Leomon stood and swiftly landed down.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Akumu** _ **)**

Leomon gaped in shock.  _Wait! That can't be THE Devimon! I witnessed his downfall back on File Island! This one has a different presence and power behind him._

NeoDevimon was twenty yards away from where Leomon stood and smiled. "Excuse me for dropping in, but I was looking for a specific Digimon. I thought you were him."

"Who are you? You don't look like Devimon from File Island."

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I'm not his reincarnation if that's what you're implying."

"Feh. Be off, demon! I have no business with you," Leomon growled, his eyes on NeoDevimon and preparing to unsheathe the sword from his holster.

NeoDevimon frowned. "Not until you answer my question, but do call me NeoDevimon."

The brave warrior retorted. "Cute. I don't have any business with the likes of you unless you're looking for a fight."

NeoDevimon chuckled deeply. "You sure are in high spirits, warrior."

Then, the fiend pressed the buttons on both of his devices. They immediately scanned Leomon like the two Scarecrowmon from earlier. A higher calculated power reading was revealed for Leomon.

"Ho, well, your battle power is 322. So, there are powerful warriors like you around, huh? Impressive, but you'd be a fool to attack."

Leomon grunted angrily and stepped into a defensive stance. "Now you listen to me! I warned you! Do you wish to fight?!"

"Show me what you've got."

Incensed, Leomon balled up his two fists and exerted a powerful thrust. " _ **FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

Connecting with impact, the attack consumed NeoDevimon right off the bat.

Leomon smiled in satisfaction, until his eyes witnessed a shocking result. As soon as the billowing smoke cleared, the landscape was reduced to rubble around the fiend, but NeoDevimon stood unscathed.

"Bah! You call that an attack?! Is merely kicking up dust all it can do?!"

Leomon stood horrified at the result.

"Allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack!" NeoDevimon bellowed out, raising his right hand to his side. "Now, pay close attention."

Leomon braced himself with cold sweat pouring down his face. He was prepared to meet his fate until NeoDevimon's devices probed another energy signal.

"Humph, well it's your lucky day then, warrior. My scouters are picking up another great power here."

**(End theme)**

With that, the fiend ascended up into mid-air as Leomon looked up. NeoDevimon checked his scanners' readings and picked up another calculated battle power.

"It's that way. Range 12909. It's large. It has to be the largest battle power on this side," NeoDevimon muttered, reading his calculations. "It's Agumon in his supposed mega form! This time I'm sure of it!"

Then, without any hesitation, NeoDevimon flew off into the distance and left Leomon behind.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Kuroi Kage** _ **(0:00-0:10))**

The brave warrior dropped down to his hands and knees. He was horrified at the invader's incredible durability, taking a full force of his attack.

"I... I don't believe it. I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch. No... The Digidestined do not stand a chance against this monster!"

xxxxx

_**Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Kame House** _ **)**

Meanwhile, standing outside the gates of the amusement park, the other Digidestined gathered around to wait the arrival of their friends. Among those in waiting were Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon.

The sea mammal Digimon groaned out of boredom. "Ugh, this is soooo boring! When are they going to get here?"

"They should be here any minute," Izzy answered, looking up and trying to keep the sunlight from bothering his eyes.

"Izzy! I see Mimi and Lillymon!" Tentomon called out.

Lillymon came flying down with Mimi at her side. The girl jumped off and raced to her friends.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late!" Mimi apologized to her friends.

"No problem. You're already late," muttered Joe, as he nearly losing his cool. "We've been waiting!"

"I needed to lie down after all of that running around," the girl replied, wiping her forehead. "Ick, I hate sweat!"

"Hey, where's Sora?" Izzy asked Mimi. "We just received word from a source that Tai, Kari, and TK defeated Daimaomon."

Lillymon replied. "Well, she said that she had to take a walk somewhere, but she'll meet up with us soon. I hope..."

"What about Tai, Kari and TK?" asked Joe. "We just can't wait for everyone to get here."

"They're on their way over. But, boy, my feet are KILLING me!" Mimi whined, sitting down and kicked her feet up.

"Funny, cause we didn't even have to walk over here," Lillymon sighed.

Mimi scoffed to her Digimon's comment. "As a former princess, I shouldn't be sweating like a pig. It ruins my image."

"I'm assuming all is well in the Digital World," said Izzy.

"Weird, I kinda figured that something was wrong. We've checked around for hours," Tentomon shrugged. "Though, I've noticed quite a lot of irregularities."

Izzy raised a brow in curiosity. "Really? I'd better recheck then."

**(End theme)**

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!"

As soon as they recognized the voice, the Digidestined glanced upward to find WarGreymon descending to where they gathered. Sitting on his back were Tai, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, NeoDevimon was already catching up with WarGreymon's location. He picked up the Digimon's power reading and grinned.

"The position of this power is moving at considerable speed, but not fast enough."

Then, he noticed the power reading suddenly stopping at the coordinates of the Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park.

"What...? It suddenly stopped?!"

xxxxx

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Boku-tachi, Digimon!** _ **)**

"Hey guys! We have arrived!" Tai announced to everyone, hopping off WarGreymon's back. "What are you guys standing there like a bunch of sad cases?"

"We've been waiting for you! Here you come all unannounced," Izzy exclaimed, approaching the gogglehead.

Tai waved his hands out and cautiously laughed. "Hey! Hey! Take it easy, dude!"

TK said, jumping off WarGreymon and lent a hand to Kari, letting her down. "That was sure a fun ride!"

Kari noticed the absence of a certain Child of Love. "Um, hey, where did Sora go?"

"Not to mention Biyomon," Gatomon affirmed.

"She'll meet up with us later," Tentomon assured Tai's little sister. "She... Well, she left to get some things off her mind. I don't know why though."

"I still can't believe Matt ditched us. I couldn't even find him anywhere," Tai scoffed. "Not even a trace from my Digivice. It's like he vanished from the Digital World."

"I hope he doesn't hate us," TK sighed sadly, recalling Tai and Matt's argument earlier. "He must have had a reason for leaving us like that."

"I'm sorry, TK," Patamon felt sorrow for the little boy.

"Don't worry. We'll find him eventually," Tai reassured Matt's brother. "Don't you sweat it, TK. He's bound to be out there somewhere."

"Once Sora gets here, we'll be heading off to investigate the recent irregularities with the Digital World. I've noticed some rather bizarre turbulence of events lately," Izzy stated. "You see I have discovered shifts in the land and..."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**The War Breaks Out** _ **)**

Suddenly, WarGreymon glared up toward the heavens and probed a disturbing, ominous presence from a distance. Izzy paused briefly, noting the sudden moment of silence. Soon, the other Digimon were able to sense the dark presence but not as acutely as WarGreymon.

"What is it, WarGreymon? What's the matter?" Tai asked, noticing a hint of fear in the Digimon's eyes.

"Something is coming, Tai. Something strong is heading our way," the mega responded, his eyes focused on the source.

**(End theme)**

Patamon muttered, frowning "A rather powerful one."

TK gasped and kneeled down beside his Digimon. "Patamon? Is it really heading our way."

"But I don't see anything," Kari replied, gazing up into the skies.

"You can't see it, but we can sense it," stated Gatomon, her fur standing up.

"I don't see anything," Mimi looked up.

"Um, that's cause your senses are not keen like ours, Mimi," Lillymon said.

 _No! It's a much, much more powerful presence. It's super strong!_  WarGreymon mused, his face contorted with bewilderment.

"Look! I see something above us!" Joe exclaimed, pointing up. "It looks like…"

"Not Superman that's for sure," Gomamon joked, looking up.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Anxiety and Unease** _ **)**

Descending at near super sonic speed, NeoDevimon landed right in front of the Digidestined. They showed defiance and defended their partners upon the creature's arrival.

The children looked like they had just seen a ghost. They never thought that they would see another 'Devimon'. TK was the most frightened one of them all for obvious reasons.

"I'll protect you without dying this time!" Patamon frowned, floating in front of his human partner.

TK smiled and nodded his head. "Patamon…"

Facing the Digidestined standing before him, a scowl formed across NeoDevimon's face. He then shifted his focus primarily on Tai and WarGreymon. The fiend broke the brief silence and a manner very un-Devimon-like.

"I thought I'd know you but you seem to have digivolved to your mega form," NeoDevimon chuckled a devilish chortle. "WarGreymon, very nice. I am impressed, Agumon."

WarGreymon growled defiantly. "What? How do you know my rookie level name?"

"Huh? Who is this? I doubt this is the Devimon we've dealt with on File Island," Joe pointed out.

"If you are, then tell us how you came back to life!" Tai demanded, gritting his teeth while clenching fists.

"You're mistaken. Don't compare me to that weak fool. Now answer my question, Agumon," NeoDevimon shifted away from the children.

"Why me?"

NeoDevimon frowned, closing up his wings on the back. "What have you been doing this whole time? Has something distracted you from completing your mission?"

"My mission? What are you getting at?! I don't even know you!"

"WarGreymon. What is it that he's talking about? Did you have some sort of previous identity and not tell me before?" Tai asked, tapping WarGreymon on the side.

"I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Your mission was to exterminate the Digimon of the Digital World-One! What have you been doing?!"

**(End theme)**

Getting annoyed with NeoDevimon's manners, Lillymon advanced toward the fiendish Digimon.

"Lillymon! What are you doing?" Mimi whispered, trying to restrain her partner.

"Look, pal. I don't know what you're talking about, but I think that you're sense of sight is poor. Scram! Shoo!" Lillymon waved her hands off and narrowed her eyes. "The last thing that we need is a drunk Digimon attempting to threaten us!"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Aku no Shutsugen** _ **)**

Suddenly, the fiend's belt came lashing out from behind his back. Lillymon's reflexes were poor as she was struck in the face. The force of the blow sent her crashing against a tree stump.

"LILLYMON!" Mimi cried out in horror.

"Lillymon! No!" WarGreymon gasped, realizing how fast NeoDevimon struck her down and rather mercilessly.

Following the strike, Lillymon fell off the stump and immediately DE-digivolved back to Palmon. Mimi hurried over her fallen Digimon.

"Oh no! Palmon! Are you okay?!" Mimi shrieked, shaking her now unconscious partner.

"What was that for?!" Tai exclaimed, his eyes hardened. "Leave her out of this!

"Pardon me, but the lady approached me first. I acted on impulse and had to defend myself. If you don't like it, then too bad. Your whiny friend should get over it!"

"You low life!" TK blurted out. "That's all you are!"

"That's right!" spoke out Kari, frowning.

All NeoDevimon could do was laugh. "Agumon, was that sufficient enough to refresh your memories?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Dark Invader! NeoDevimon!**_

xxxxx


	2. The Dark Invader! NeoDevimon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Carrying on where we left off. The Digiteam confront NeoDevimon, hell breaks loose, WarGreymon & Tai team up with a lion warrior, and the first fight begins. What else is there?

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 2: The Dark Invader! NeoDevimon!** _

xxxxx

_**Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

"Know you? You sure have the nerve to come hit our friend and ask us that?!" Tai angrily retorted, defying NeoDevimon. "What do you want from Agumon? And how can you even be sure you're looking for the right one?!"

The fiend scowled at the mere presence of the Child of Courage and uncrossed his arms. "Impossible! You couldn't have possibly forgotten about me and our mission, Agumon. Or, as we designated you by your identification number: Zero-009. You were to report everything of your mission to me. I would be the one to retrieve all the data coded from your reports."

"Why should we listen to a liar like you? You've got the wrong Digimon!" Tai stood up to NeoDevimon. " Agumon and I met back on File Island! I don't recall him being affiliated with a creep like you!"

"Besides, even if I did remember, I wouldn't be helping the likes of you," grunted WarGreymon.

Mimi held Palmon in her arms and eyed the visitor. "You tell him, WarGreymon."

"What happened to you, Agumon?" NeoDevimon questioned the Mega, until he had came into realization. "Did you take a blow to the head when you were barely a baby?"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Kuroi Inbou** _ **)**

As soon as NeoDevimon mentioned this, Tentomon's antennae perked up and slowly nodded his head. Izzy took notice of his Digimon and wondered.

"I wonder what's up with Tentomon?" the Child of Knowledge thought, raising an eyebrow.

WarGreymon exclaimed, showing frustration. "I don't know what you're talking about! You have no concrete proof I'm affiliated with the likes of you!"

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have come here in the first place. Now answer my question! Did you hit your head when you hatched out of your Digi-Egg? No doubt you have suffered amnesia!"

WarGreymon sighed and touched the back of his head. "Okay, I can admit to one thing. I did hit my head once when I was Koromon, but, that was a long time ago. I don't even remember much of it myself or everything before the accident."

Upon hearing this, NeoDevimon bellowed. "You fool! That would explain it!"

"Explain what?! Tell us!" Tai demanded out of the fiend.

That was when Tentomon cleared his throat to garner everyone's attention, including NeoDevimon. They all turned and faced the insect Digimon.

"Everyone. I think you may need to hear this, especially you, WarGreymon," Tentomon spoke up, flying beside the Mega Digimon.

"Oh no, he's going to tell them," Gomamon muttered, glancing over to Tentomon.

Gatomon was curious. "About what? Patamon?"

The Digimon partner of TK remained silent. No reply to Gatomon's question. Mimi, Joe, Kari, TK, Izzy and Tai were waiting for what Tentomon was going to reveal to everyone.

"Tentomon, is there something you know?" Tai raised his concern. "What about WarGreymon?"

"What this jerk is telling us does coincide with what I'm going to tell you. WarGreymon, I was told that you were found separated from our group before Tai and the others came. You were an aggressive and a blood lusted Digimon. There was doubt you would ever be tamed before Tai and the others arrived on File Island. Then, one day, you fell down a gorge and landed right on your head. We, the Digimon, nursed you back to health and your blood lusted nature had become a forgotten memory. Since then, you've been a friend to us and you became a loyal partner to Tai."

The Digidestined were shocked. Before they had even arrived, Koromon had been a violent Digimon with a mysterious past. Not even Koromon's Digimon friends knew the full detail of his origins.

Tai couldn't believe it and muttered. "I... I can't believe this."

"Huh? So that wild Koromon was myself," WarGreymon addressed the insect rookie.

"You were that same wild Koromon, WarGreymon," Tentomon sadly sighed, drooping his face. "We're sorry we never told you this, but we wanted to put the past behind us. We didn't think a guy like him would come finding you."

"Oh, Tentomon..." Izzy kneelt by his partner.

**(End theme)**

The Child of Courage turned away, trying to deny this cold truth. "WarGreymon. Tentomon. You never told me any of this."

The Mega Digimon apologized to the gogglehead. "I'm sorry. I should've told you about my accident, but I still don't know who this creep is. Trust me, Tai."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I know you wouldn't lie to me about this jerk. There's something about him I don't like," Tai said, glancing and frowning toward NeoDevimon's presence.

"Heed my warning, Zero-009," NeoDevimon addressed the Mega. "If there are any trace of memories in that thick skull of yours, I will find a way to reveal them!"

Everyone stood their ground as the fiend methodically advanced forward. Tai and WarGreymon threw themselves in front of the group, barricading them from NeoDevimon.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm not going to let you hurt me or my friends," Patamon thought, frowning and standing by TK.

NeoDevimon bellowed out, raising his tightened right fist. "We need you back, Agumon! Your people need you back!"

"Be careful, WarGreymon..." Palmon muttered, slowly moving around Mimi's arms and regaining her senses. "He's more than your average enemy Digimon. There's something oddly strong about this guy."

WarGreymon nodded, his eyes focused on the fiend. "Yeah, I just noticed."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**A Power that Cannot Be Denied** _ **)**

"Ha, ha! You want to know why? That's because you are no normal Digimon, Zero-009!" NeoDevimon chuckled. "You are an elite-class Digimon from the other side! Freshly born from another Digital World where the strong thrived! Your Digimon friends behind you were deemed failures in comparison to you!"

The group exclaimed in unison. "Another Digital World?!"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am NeoDevimon, also known as Devi-087. I am an elite commander of my squadron. With my experience, I'm far more powerful than the enemies you've encountered up to now."

Izzy confirmed. "So you're pretty much an alien to this Digital World!"

"Yes, but you should know this isn't the only Digital World. There are many hundred of thousand worlds across this galactic realm," NeoDevimon revealed. "Where I come from is the Northern Realm. We're currently in the Eastern Realm. Each realm is divided and governed by higher-class Digimon. I came here by crossing a stargate by ship. It only took me a day or two to get where I was. Our way of traveling through space is through these stargates. There are many realms parallel to this one, including one where my leader's home world lies."

"Eastern Realm?" Izzy mused.

"I don't care where you came from!" Tai exclaimed. "Agumon is not part of your group of ruthless thugs!"

"Ha. You're in denial, human. You can't seem to handle the truth," the fiend chuckled, advancing toward the boy and WarGreymon. "Relax, because I will relieve you of your pain once I have recruited Zero-009 back to our forces."

"If Agumon is considered an 'alien' here, then why was he chosen to be Tai's partner?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, why should we believe you?!" Gatomon hissed, standing beside Kari.

**(End theme)**

"The answer is simple really. His Digi-Egg was collected from us before we could send him to the frontlines. The Digital Knights who opposed my leader collected eight Digi-Eggs and kept them in safe keeping, ensuring that eight Chosen ones would take them."

"Yeah, that pretty much clenches it," Tai said.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Anxiety and Unease** _ **)**

"But, the Digital Knights denied Agumon's chance to realize his true destiny. He's apart of a warrior elite just like me. You could say that we're interdimensional and galactic pirates on the front line. We serve for our leader and purge worlds for him to sell for profit."

Gomamon scoffed. "Pirates? You go and steal other Digimon worlds?"

"We locate hospitable digital worlds and sell them for profit. Our leader expects hundreds of worlds under his careful eye. He wants what's best the Eastern Realm has to offer. With the four Holy Beasts sealed, we currently have expanded his territory across the Northern and most of the Eastern Realms. To make these worlds suitable, we must exterminate those native inhabitants. Think of it as trading other Digimon's spaces for others' suitable needs. It's a fair trade, don't you think?"

"No wonder Gennai has had problems of contacting on his old colleagues. They were most likely wiped out," Tentomon proclaimed. "They must be the Digital Knights you're referring to!"

"When an elite warrior is fully grown, he or she is usually assigned to worlds with the most powerful natives. With experience under our belt, wiping out an entire world should be a simple task."

Joe said, trembling in fear. "Yelp. If this is true, then these guys make Myotismon look like a joke!"

"It's too bad you're not a Lycan or any canine-type Digimon from our elites. Had you been that type of Digimon, you would have wiped out this world's natives. In fact, there is an alternative to unleash the rage in your heart. You should have the Rage symbol on your right hand now!"

"Wait a minute, Rage symbol?" Tai spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid? Looks like I'll have to explain this to your puny, feeble mind!" NeoDevimon growled, clenching his right fist. "The symbol responds once the moon turns red. The radiation waves activate the symbol and trigger your animalistic rage. Thus, you are able to tap into your true potential! You should have a serial number implanted on your skin."

"I have no idea what you're talking!" WarGreymon responded.

**(End theme)**

Noticing the absence of the 009 serial number on WarGreymon's right hand, NeoDevimon gasped out in utter disbelief. "Where's your symbol?! The symbol necessary to grant you your potential power! Tell me what happened to it?!"

"It was removed from my ear when I was Koromon. A kind Digimon surgically removed it once Motimon informed me that it would bring bad luck. It was the reason I went crazy," WarGreymon confirmed, looking at his hand. "If that was the case, I'm relieved that symbol was removed."

"No wonder you've become so complacent in this comfortable world! You're dishonoring our code by aligning yourself with these pathetic humans! You've turned into a human-loving softy!"

"Shut up! I don't care what you say I am!" the Mega Digimon retorted, stepping forward and threatening NeoDevimon. "You're not going to tell me who I really am! I'm Tai's Digimon partner and honored to have a friend like him! I can't… and will never my back on my friends behind me!"

"Yeah! So do us a favor and leave!" Tai demanded, facing the fiend.

"Yes! Just go and leave, you monster!" Mimi defiantly cried out.

Kari and TK frowned toward NeoDevimon's direction.

"You tell him!" Izzy nodded his head in reply. "You still have no concrete proof WarGreymon would ever be affiliated with the likes of you, galactic pirate filth! You're story is too illogical for me to believe."

"We even saved this world and our world from three other creeps!" yelled TK. "Don't overlook us just because we're kids!"

"That's right!" Kari agreed.

However, NeoDevimon simply grinned and shrugged off their threats. He observed each of their Digimon while reading their calculated power readings through his devices.

"How do you expect me to take you all seriously? Here's the deal. We are among the elite," NeoDevimon explained, standing twenty feet away from the group. "We survived by continuously fighting other beings across these Digiworlds. The more we fought, the stronger we became. It's a tough job exterminating the many races of Digimon, but somebody's got to do it. We're running a tight business and the 'bossman' expects everything going his way."

NeoDevimon pressed a side button on his device. The scanner screen flipped over and then a low hum was heard. A holographic image of what appeared to be a planet appeared above the screen. The planet itself was light blue and looked similar to Neptune, the eighth planet of the solar system. The children and their Digimon observed the hologram while Izzy was intrigued with the high tech the alien was provided.

"We have recently found a digital world known as Zappa, which we know can be sold at a very high price. The locals are very strong and I'll be having three colleagues of mine meeting me there. The problem is that we will have some problems with these natives. But just think, the four of us should do enough to finish the job, Zero-009. Thank the Digigods that I've remembered you. You, Zero-009, should be enough to tip the scales. So, what do you say? I've come back to take you to the fold."

As soon as he deactivated the hologram, NeoDevimon extended his left hand out in front of WarGreymon and grinned. The offer with the devil (no pun intended) was laid out. It was either join NeoDevimon to revive his old killer instinct or stay with his human partner. The answer was obvious to WarGreymon.

TK and Kari stood by the other children's sides as their Digimon stood by their respective partners. WarGreymon turned around and responded to NeoDevimon with his answer.

"NO! I've heard enough from you!" the Mega Digimon angrily snapped.

"You know his answer! It's NO!" Tai exclaimed, standing beside his loyal partner.

"How sad," the fiend sighed in obvious disappointment, until he glanced toward the youngest two Digidestined - namely TK and Kari. "But do tell me something. Are those two little brats your siblings, boy?"

Tai's blood chilled as he saw the galactic demon making eye contact with Kari and TK. His sister and Matt's little brother were once again put into danger, especially after the fiasco with Daimaomon two days ago.

"No! You stay away from my sister and TK!" Tai growled, throwing himself in front of the children. "I MEAN IT!"

"We've got your back!" Patamon replied, his cheeks puffing up.

"Don't you even come near them or I'll rip your heart out," Gatomon hissed, extracting the claws through her gloves.

"Ooo, I'm shivering towards you pitiful, human-loving weaklings!" NeoDevimon laughed, advancing forward. "I suppose that those two little brats happen to be Chosen Children as we like to call them? I can tell by looking at their two pets."

"You leave them alone!" WarGreymon threatened the fiend. "I'm warning you!"

"Sorry, it can't be done. If you won't join me, then I'll just have to borrow those two brats."

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Kuroi Kage** _ **)**

NeoDevimon eyed the two children as Tai and WarGreymon barricaded in front of them. TK and Kari looked on with frightened looks even with their Digimon guarding them.

"You make one more step and we'll kill you!"

Tai agreed. "Get him, WarGreymon!"

The Mega immediately raised his arms up to gather powerful ball of energy and unleash his most powerful attack. " _ **TERRA-**_ "

Suddenly, NeoDevimon vanished like a blur. This display of untold speed caught the Mega completely by utter surprise. Then, before he realized it..

_**BAM!** _

WarGreymon recoiled and doubled over once NeoDevimon felled him with a vicious kick. The surprising force of raw power sent WarGreymon flying back. Tai raced toward NeoDevimon with his fists balled. Albeit it was not a wise choice and he would pay for it.

"That was a cheap shot!" the gogglehead roared out.

Merely standing still, NeoDevimon allowed Tai to land a free shot into his gut. The result was Tai crying out in excruciating pain as his fist throbbed. The fiend backhanded Tai aside and scoffed in annoyance. The boy rolled across the ground, groaning in pain. Kari cried out in horror witnessing her brother and WarGreymon felled in two shots. Both were on the ground, writhing in agony.

The group cried out in shock. "TAI!"

Tentomon was horrified. "That guy moved too fast! And he felled WarGreymon?!"

"Tai!" Kari yelled out, running by her brother's side.

"Kari! Look out!" Gatomon called out in warning to her partner.

Glancing over to the youngest Digidestined, NeoDevimon's image blurred out and reappeared in front of the two kids. He swiftly snatched both TK and Kari. Gatomon jumped up and prepared to digivolve, but NeoDevimon swatted her aside. In retaliation to Gatomon being taken down, Patamon pounced toward the fiend. Much like Gatomon before him, the villain easily brushed Patamon aside with his wings.

TK squirmed while being held under NeoDevimon's right arm. "Let us go, jerk! Patamon! Get up!"

"Big brother! Help!" Kari screamed, attempting to break free.

"Zero-009. Listen up and listen closely. If you wish them returned to you, then you must follow my orders," NeoDevimon explained his proposition. "Make sure the boy is listening, too, since these two brats mean so much to him!"

"That coward! Using them as hostages!" Mimi shouted, though she was shaking in her legs to do anything. "I… can't even move…"

Palmon trembled out of shock by NeoDevimon's otherworldly strength. "If WarGreymon, Gatomon, or Patamon couldn't stop him… then… shoot… nothing I can do! But, TK and Kari…"

"I'll give you five hours to make a decision. If you decide to join us, then you can find me with your instincts. You'll know where I'll be waiting."

"Is... Is that all you want from us!" Tai growled, trying to pull himself up.

"No, and here's the deal. In under those five hours, make sure to find 100 Digimon and order Zero-009 to exterminate the 100 Digimon! The scouters on my arm and face will easily pick up the energy signals of each Digimon's battle power dissipating. That will indicate each apparent casualty you have killed. If you refuse, I'll kill these two brats. Trust me, I have plenty of experience when it comes to slitting children's throats!"

These cold-hearted words alone were enough to make the children's stomachs wrench and enough to boil the blood running through Tai and WarGreymon.

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to them, the group, including NeoDevimon, was being observed by the mysterious masked man, whom concealed himself within the thick brushes of the forest. In fact, he glanced right toward Tai and WarGreymon. Thoughts were now running through his mind.

_There they are, but they're not ready for this one. Hopefully they can survive since I will need them alive._

With that, the masked individual vanished out of sight like a phantom. His presence was not felt by anyone of the Digimon.

xxxxx

"When you're done, do come and find me. You can find me by tracing my battle power," NeoDevimon chuckled deeply at WarGreymon's expense. "This should be simple for you! Farewell, fool!"

With that, NeoDevimon opened the wings and ascended with the two children tucked under his left arm. They desperately fidgeted under the fiend's grasp, but he held them tightly in his possession.

This was his last and only chance to force WarGreymon to reconsider to his deal. It was WarGreymon having to join forces with the new enemy or the death of the two Digidestined children.

"Tai! Help us!" Kari cried out.

TK shouted out to the leader. "Don't let him take us away!"

The villain rocketed off into the distance with his two hostages. Tai and WarGreymon gazed up in horrified disbelief as they called out to the children.

**(End theme)**

The other Digimon were still too stunned by NeoDevimon's display of strength and felt powerless in NeoDevimon's presence.

"Kari! TK! You bring them back, you...! Ugh...! You monster!" Tai cried out, succumbing to the pain across hid body. "Damn you!"

"Tai... we have to follow him!" WarGreymon bellowed, lifting himself off the ground. "TK and Kari... should anything happen to them, I'd rather die. But, we can't do what NeoDevimon requires... I'd rather die than join that heartless..."

Joe and Izzy walked over to assist Tai on his feet. The leader groaned, gripping his side until he smashed his fists to the ground. WarGreymon was on his two feet, struggling to even stand without collapsing on one knee. Tai felt powerless having been humbled by a single Digimon. Add insult to injury when he witnessed his Mega being downed in one blow.

The other Digidestined gathered around Tai with distraught looks.

"I'm sorry, Tai. I wish we could have done something, but seeing that creep do that..." Mimi sighed sadly, feeling ashamed. "He put down WarGreymon in just one attack."

And we're just as guilty for not being able to save TK and Kari!" Palmon sat down. "He caused me to De-digivolve with just the lash of that belt- or whatever it was."

"There's no way he could have stood a chance against him," Gomamon replied. "I doubt he would've given us the time to digivolve."

Without even thinking twice, Tai stood up and glanced over to his Digimon partner. "WarGreymon! I've had it with this guy! We're heading out to save TK and Kari!"

The Mega Digimon nodded. "Agreed, Tai. Let's go!"

"Tai! Are you crazy?! He nearly killed you and WarGreymon! Don't start getting thick-headed without a strategy!" Izzy chided as he tried to stop his reckless friend. "We need to think this over before we rush out there unwisely!"

"I doubt he can be reasoned with, Izzy! Don't forget who got taken here!" Tentomon said to the computer whiz. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't provoke him."

"Besides you two are in no condition to fight," Joe tried to convince the duo. "You two need to sit down."

"Screw that noise! We're NOT sitting down for anything!" Tai replied angrily.

Gatomon scurried over beside Tai. "Sorry, guys but I'm with Tai on this one! Kari's in danger!"

"Not to mention, TK!" Patamon puffed up his cheeks angrily.

"That monster!" Mimi angrily scoffed. "How could he have done just a cowardly thing? He goes and takes two children as hostages!"

"If he's anything like Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon... ugh, I can't even think about!" Palmon agreed.

"I don't give a damn who he is!" The gogglehead cursed. "I'll never forgive him for this!"

"So, what now? He's probably long miles away from where we currently stand," Joe replied, irrationally shaking his knees. "We would be signing our own wills if we go over there and engage him. WarGreymon couldn't touch him. Besides, I'm too young to die."

"Don't be so over dramatic, Joe," Gomamon came up with his own strategy. "Look. All of us together can stop him. Think about it. Zudomon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, and WarGreymon at once. Add Garudamon when Sora and Biyomon get back. I love that five on one advantage! Not to mention since we'll be near TK and Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon can digivolve!"

"Yeah! Why didn't we think of that!" Joe snapped his fingers.

"Not only that, but that belt..." WarGreymon mentioned. "You guys saw that thing around his waist? I sensed some kind of power source from it."

Tai gasped and recalled seeing the belt. "That's right. I wonder... If we rip it off somehow..."

"It could decrease his abnormally strong power," Izzy theorized. "That's it! How very observant of you, WarGreymon!"

"Yeah, somehow we can rip it out of him and his power should decrease to that of a normal Champion level. Then, our Digimon can take him a part one by one!" Tai openly declared. "What do you think?"

"Good plan, Tai!" Tentomon folded his arms, nodding. "Quite frankly, I never pegged you as much as someone who utilizes again, we did openly give you suggestions."

Izzy smiled. "Affirmative. Looks like we'll be giving you a hand then."

Patamon declared. "I'll do everything in my will to protect TK. Even if it costs my very own life."

"The same goes for Kari," Gatomon raised her voice.

"Thanks, guys. Like I said before, there is no I in team!" Tai shouted, standing up and raising his right fist.

WarGreymon cleared his throat. This caught Tai's immediate action and he walked over to his partner. They had a quiet conversation and glanced over to the other Digidestined. What WarGreymon told him prompted Tai to rethink his plans and glanced over to the two Digimon: Gatomon and Patamon. The leader then looked toward WarGreymon and snapped his fingers.

Izzy blinked. "You got an idea, Tai? What did you come up with?"

"Izzy. I've got an even better idea. You guys stay here and wait for Sora. You let her know about everything. I don't expect Matt to be coming back for a while, but if he does show up, let him know about everything that's happened. Patamon. Gatomon. You two are coming with me. You might serve as a distraction while we take advantage of the situation."

"Wait! What about us! We could still provide help!" Palmon eagerly called out, showing no fear on her face. "That creep cheat shot me and I need to pay him back!"

"Sorry, but this is my final decision. You have to stay and tell Sora everything," Tai clarified.

"Humph, so we're decoys?" Gatomon crossed her arms and kicked dirt away.

"Don't worry. Since TK and Kari will be there, I think we should digivolve," Patamon assured the feline.

"It's settled then. We're off to save Kari and TK! We just might have a chance of winning this," the gogglehead declared, preparing to make his move.

Just then, a voice bellowed out from behind the brushes as the entire group turned to face the source of the voice. "Sorry, but you don't stand a chance on your own, Tai. Agumon."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Daimao Appears** _ **)**

Once the Digidestined followed the familiar voice, Leomon came walking out the forest and approached the children. Tai was even more relieved since it was two days ago he teamed with the brave warrior to defeat Daimaomon.

**(End theme)**

"Leomon! You're back!" Tai exclaimed.

Mimi happily ran over to Leomon and hugged him. "I can't believe it's you!"

The brave warrior knelt down and embraced the girl with one arm. "Yes. That creature is far stronger than you think. WarGreymon and others alone won't be enough to stop him. Even if Matt and Sora returned, it probably wouldn't make a difference. In order to even the odds, you're going to need my help. With my battle strategies, I can assist you in any way I can."

"But what makes you so sure? You're only a Champion-level, right?" Mimi inquired. "WarGreymon is a Mega and that NeoDevimon easily knocked him aside."

"I know because I fought him before he confronted you. I used my best attack, but he didn't even have a single scathe on his body," Leomon openly admitted, recapping his recent encounter. "Tai, you will need my help. I could even the odds."

"With a power we're facing, we'll definitely need your help," said WarGreymon.

Tai asked the warrior Digimon. "Just a question, Leomon. Did you see Sora and Biyomon anywhere?"

"Yes. I did see them coming their way over here."

"And Matt?"

"You mean the boy with the Gabumon? I have seen no signs of him. I'm sorry."

"Poor TK," Patamon sighed sadly and then his face twisted into a frown. "That's it! Let's get going you guys! TK and Kari need us!"

Tai concurred with TK's partner. "Izzy, you know what to do."

"I've got everything covered! We'll let Sora know about your whereabouts. We'll be meeting with you later. Good luck, you guys!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**The Clouds of War Spread** _ **)**

"Thanks. WarGreymon! We're heading off!" Tai faced his Digimon partner.

The Mega Digimon clenched his fists. "It's about time!"

Without hesitation, Tai hopped onto the Mega's back and held firmly on his Brave Shield cover armor. Patamon and Gatomon hopped, latching onto Tai's back. WarGreymon jetted up into mid-air and soared through the skies. Leomon levitated off the ground and flew off toward WarGreymon's direction.

"WAAAHH... Oh wait," Tentomon stopped as he had forgotten about a technique utilized by adept warrior Digimon. "Leomon has learned the art of Bukujutsu, the famous flight ability passed down by warrior Digimon as a means of transportation."

"I wish I could do that," Gomamon replied. "Guess we're not  _warrior_  enough to even consider learning the technique. Shucks, it beats walking!"

Tentomon shrugged. "It's a rare ability and only few have ever achieved it. It's no surprise Leomon effectively uses it with the years of training under his belt. He must have learned it since we departed the Digiworld sometime ago. Pretty nifty way to get around the Digiworld."

"That's right. A lot of time has passed since we left. Hasn't it?" Izzy pointed out. "I've started to notice some change in the shaping of the landscape coupled with less Digimon activity in some remote parts. Tentomon, what do you know about this?"

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't know. I was gone with you the whole time since we left."

The computer whiz spaced out, realizing his own folly. "Uhhh. that's right! Well, while we're waiting for Sora, I'll..." He stood up, gritting his teeth. "I hope Sora gets here soon."

"Leomon said she and Biyomon were coming. All we need to do is wait for Sora and hopefully, Matt," Mimi observed the skies, clasping her hands in prayer. "Please, come back safe, guys."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Wow! Leomon sure can keep up with WarGreymon now!" Patamon gaped, observing the Champion-level warrior flying alongside Tai's partner.

"No doubt all the training you've undergone, Leomon. It couldn't have been easy for you," WarGreymon stated.

Leomon intently focused to the exact location where NeoDevimon's landing site was situated.

"Can you pick up his presence?" Gatomon asked.

WarGreymon was quick to confirm. "It's faint, but I can sense it. He's definitely at a far distance."

"Good. You just keep focusing on his energy signal!" Tai said, putting a hand over his face to keep the pressure winds from blowing his face.

The Mega soared through the skies at a rapid pace with no intention of rest. Leomon wasn't too far behind following WarGreymon. His speed greatly increased, proof of this were him showing no evidence of fatigue or losing breath.

"If I keep up at this rate, we'll be able to catch up," Tai said.

"Leomon. We're making a turn on the left," WarGreymon affirmed. "Remember to stay with us."

The veteran warrior nodded. "Yes. You just lead the direction, my friend."

xxxxx

_**NeoDevimon's Camp** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Hashiru Senritsu** _ **)**

Having returned back to the site of his landing, NeoDevimon descended into the crater and next to the stargate pod. He entered the code and activated the capsule door.

"Here is where you two brats will be staying," NeoDevimon snorted as he threw the children in his pod. "This ought to keep your annoying whimpering down."

"No way you're keeping us quiet inside this thing!" TK exclaimed.

"My brother's coming and you're going to be sorry!" Kari threatened the fiend.

NeoDevimon merely stifled a laugh and sealed the capsule door. "Yeah, we'll see. That boy and Agumon still have to carry out their end of the bargain. I doubt they'd have the guts to show up here after how easily I dispatched them."

Peering out through the glass, TK and Kari fiercely banged their fists against the door. To their dismay, their voices no longer could be reached to the outside. NeoDevimon ascended out of the crater and landed softly on the terrain. He checked his scanners for any battle power readings from any local Digimon.

"He hasn't started his killing spree yet. No matter. He still has less than five hours left before I execute these children," the galactic demon pivoted his head, shifting his view and eyeing the foreign surroundings. "Now what should I do in the mean time? Standing here is going to be quite bothersome."

xxxxx

Kari ceased pounding on the glass and knelt down. Her already red hands throbbed following continuous pounding on the impenetrable glass. Curling up in a fetal position, the girl covered her face and cried.

TK stopped and knelt beside the younger Kamiya child. "Don't let him scare you, Kari. I'll make sure to protect you."

"I hate him, TK! He kidnapped us and he hurt my brother!" She cried out, throwing her head up as tears spilled from her eyes. "I hate that monster!"

As TK comforted Kari, he recalled the amount of limited time they had left.  _Patamon, Tai, WarGreymon, and Gatomon. get here as fast as you can, guys. You only got less than five hours before we're finished? I can only comfort Kari for as long as I can. I have to stay strong._ "Kari, we have to stay strong. Dry those eyes." Though, even he tried to suppress any tears he wanted to spill.  _And where are you, Matt?!_

xxxxx

NeoDevimon watched the skies and activated his scouter devices. "I should've destroyed Zero-009 when I had the chance. That boy shouldn't have stuck his nose where it doesn't belong. Surely, Zero-009 and that boy wouldn't have to guts to face me again. Would they?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

WarGreymon and Leomon closed in at approximate site NeoDevimon waited. The Mega-level Digimon probed the fiend's presence, who wasn't too far off as previously speculated.

Tai's partner confirmed. "Ok, we're going to descend very soon. I'm sure that we're getting closer."

"You two better hang on tight!" Tai said to Patamon and Gatomon, who were clinging to his back.

"Remember, he carries that device around his eye. He'll easily trace our energy signals," Leomon reminded WarGreymon.

"You're right. He'll definitely know where we're coming from."

"If Leomon's suspicion is correct, it can easily trace a Digimon's position. We better hurry and catch him by surprise!" Tai exclaimed. "It's worth a shot!"

xxxxx

_**NeoDevimon's Camp** _

Popping open a green pill capsule, NeoDevimon swallowed it in one gulp. The contents contained a small dose of blood enough to nourish himself. He checked his wrist device and then the scouter. Nothing but faint signals from weaker Digimon.

Suddenly, he pinpointed two strong battle powers heading toward his current location.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**A Tough Struggle** _ **)**

"What's this...? I'm picking up two power signals. These blasted devices have to be broken," NeoDevimon angrily scoffed. "I better remind myself to receive a program upgrade. Blasted obsolete technology. I should've stuck with black arts like Devimon excels at."

NeoDevimon frantically turned toward his stargate pod, probing two powers reacting. "What? These two are coming from inside the capsule! It's not possible for these two children to generate this magnitude of power! Unless... I recall our lord referring to items known as tags and crests. These necklaces around their necks! How could I have been so blind?! I was too caught up with forcing Zero-009 to join us when I completely forgotten the damn tags!" He clenched his right hand, growling under his breath. "But, how could those items generate that much power?! No wonder they were hell bent on scattering the items across this realm in the first place. Our lord wanted to ensure that none of the Chosen ones were to retrieve the tags and crests!" _But then again, if the rumors are true, he seems to have taken in one of the Digidestined under his tutelage. If that child has a tag and crest, then he must be being groomed to harness a power of darkness. How ironic. One of the Digidestined joining our side._  He evilly smiled at that sick thought.

Once again, his devices started tracing two powerful beacons along with three faint ones.

"A new reading! Incoming quickly!" howled the fiend, shifting his view toward the skies. "Two major powers and three faint, weak ones! The two powerful beacons are calculated with a 322 and 334! One of them has Zero-009's power exactly. But, how dare he try to challenge me! He should realize he doesn't stand a chance! Blasted gadget, I'm not longer going to rely on them anymore once I leave this trash heap."

**(End theme)**

Then, his devices once again warned him. He looked up to find two flying figures descending from the heavens. One of them was none other than WarGreymon. Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon were visibly spotted on his back. Accompanying the one human and three Digimon team was Leomon, the first warrior NeoDevimon encountered in the Eastern Realm.

The fiend bellowed out in shock. "IT IS HIM!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Scampering Battle!** _ **)**

"Yeah! Tai and the others are coming!" TK exclaimed, looking outside. "I told you, Kari!"

"He also brought Gatomon and Patamon, too!" Kari smiled. "And I see Leomon!"

The villain mused.  _Can it be that the scope is not broken? Could the power of those crests generate so much power?!_

NeoDevimon flew back as WarGreymon and Leomon swiftly landed on the ground. Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon hopped off the the dragon warrior's back.

 _Not just Zero-009, but that Leomon I've encountered earlier!_  NeoDevimon's scowl was replaced by a devilish smile.

Tai observed his surroundings, looking for his sister and TK. "They're not here! Gatomon. Patamon. Can you sense them anywhere?"

"I can smell them," Gatomon confirmed, sniffing the air. "But where... I'm not so sure."

**(End theme)**

NeoDevimon grinned and crossed his arms nonchalantly. "Well! I see you fools have found me. I wonder how."

"Does it really matter? We found you and that's all that matters," WarGreymon rebuked, narrowing his eyes at the fiend.

"Heh, lets try out another question. Why did you decide to find me?"

"Don't play us like we're idiots!" Tai retorted angrily, harshly provoking NeoDevimon. "Give back my sister and TK! They're just kids!"

"Just wait a bit, boy. First, let me ask Zero-009 a question," the galactic demon turned, facing WarGreymon's direction. "So, my friend, have you decided to join me and the elites? Will you return to the fold like you were destined to?"

"I already gave you my answer. It's still NO!"

"Now meet our demands! Give us back TK and Kari!" Tai repeated.

"Curses. I really expected better from you, Zero-009," NeoDevimon frowned, revealing his sharp fangs. "How can you be such a fool? Surely you two don't think you stand a sliver chance against me?"

"Fiend, I've grown bored of your drivel," Leomon growled, unstrapping his sword and tossing it aside.

The sword landed on the ground and dropped like a heavyweight. Everyone, minus NeoDevimon, watched in surprise at the small dent the weapon left on its impact.

"Leomon? You were you armored?" WarGreymon asked, glancing down at the heavy sword.

"Yes, you never noticed? I trained under Piximon while you and the Digidestined were gone. He was the one who showed me to train with heavy weights and upgraded by sword's density. Perhaps, you should consider, WarGreymon?"

"Piximon, huh? Man, I can remember him sending us into that cave, WarGreymon," Tai recalled past events. "But, I don't think I want to go through with that again."

The brave warrior smiled and massaged his shoulders. "Now, I feel much better. I haven't felt so light in such a while."

NeoDevimon observed his scouter and calculated a new battle power from Leomon.  _Hmmm, that Leomon's power just jumped up to 408. Interesting._

"Well. Looks like I'll be removing my armor then. Sorry if I'm copying you, Leomon," WarGreymon stated, looking over his body. "I just might move quicker without the armor."

The Child of Courage approved of his partner's decision. "Go for it, WarGreymon. It's worth a try. Izzy told me that Chrome Digizoid armor you're wearing has some dense metal."

With that, the Mega proceeded to remove his armored gauntlets, his shoulder weights, and the shin guards concealing his muscular legs. Finally, he unstrapped the ropes around his chest armor and let the armor fall. Stretching out his arms, WarGreymon felt lighter than before and never better. He popped his neck and jumped up gracefully. Tai, Patamon, and Gatomon stared in obvious shock.

"Ok! Now, I'm ready!" WarGreymon chuckled, smashing his fists together. "You're right, Leomon. This feels much better."

NeoDevimon observed WarGreymon's battle power slightly increase.  _And now Zero-009's power rating just went up to 416!_

NeoDevimon stared down his opposition, stifling with a pompous laugh. Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon stepped away to notice a crater in the distance.

"Hmmm, that crater over there," Tai muttered, noticing Gatomon sniffing towards its direction. "Can it be?!" _Are TK and Kari in there?!_

"Feh, ha! Ha! Ha! You really think this will make a difference?!" The fiend heartily laughed at the two warriors. "Even if you removed your entire weighted armor, you still wouldn't have any hopes of defeating me! Your such sad cases!" He ceased his laughter, uncrossing his arms. He promptly removed the wrist device on his right arm.

"If you think power is everything, then you're no warrior," WarGreymon replied. "Even you should know with all of your experience."

"Yes, but there's also no place for idiocy in our elite," NeoDevimon threw his wrist scouter on the ground. His face contorted with disdain, glaring at WarGreymon with hatred. "You are a traitor to us! I no longer have any interest in you joining our ranks! You and these humans must...  _ **DIE!**_ "

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Aku no Shutsugen** _ **)**

WarGreymon and Leomon assumed fighting positions. However, before they mounted their first moves, NeoDevimon flew out at them and vanished like a blur. Tai turned and watched as the fiend reappeared behind the duo.

"WarGreymon! Leomon! He's behind you!" the gogglehead warned them.

WarGreymon whirled around and gasped. NeoDevimon delivered two consecutive elbow strikes across their exposed backs. The duo reacted from the blows and jumped backwards. They landed on their feet, showing horrified expressions in response to NeoDevimon's superior speed.

 _He's too fast!_  WarGreymon thought, his face contorting with shock underneath his mask.  _I didn't even have time to react!_

Leomon shared the same sentiments as the Mega.  _He charged right at us from the forefront, but he was still able to strike our backs?_

"I'll say this, you're defenses are not that bad. I commend you," NeoDevimon commented, grinning.

"Man! This is insane!" Tai cried out. "I didn't even see him move until he got behind them!"

"That should keep you alive for the next few minutes, because I plan on attacking with my full power on my next turn," announced the fiend.

 _Since when did he show this display of power!_  Gatomon thought.

 _No doubt that belt thing should be his weakness. WarGreymon even sensed some kind of source of power coming from it._ Tai studied the belt around NeoDevimon's waist. His eyes slowly shifted toward the crater.  _Now I have to somehow reach that crater and see if the kids are there!_ "WarGreymon and Leomon. You two try and hold him off." He whispered, nodding toward the duo while slipping toward the crater.  _Careful, Tai. Take one step at a time._

The fiend snickered, staring down at the duo. "Before you still think you have high hopes on emerging victorious, you should know three partners of mine waiting for me are superior in strength compared to my own. Moreover, I am actually an Ultimate level! As an advanced Ultimate-level elite, I can rip a Mega-level Digimon to shreds, especially  _you two_."

Upon hearing this horrifying revelation, the group gawked in disbelief. It was now revealed: NeoDevimon, an Ultimate, was superior to either WarGreymon and Leomon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Digiworld's Strongest Team Unite!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, I think NeoDevimon will be done in another chapter or two. Depends how much material I want to condense. Onward to the next chapter.
> 
> Send me a review and stay gold.


	3. The Digiworld's Strongest Team Unite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WarGreymon and Leomon tear it up against NeoDevimon. More fighting. Patamon has a special surprise. And could the fight end here…? o.o

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 3: The Digiworld's Strongest Team Unite!** _

xxxxx

_**NeoDevimon's Camp/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon noticed the crater from the combatants. They came to the assumption the captives, TK and Kari, were inside.

"TK and Kari have to be in there! There's no doubt about it!" Tai stated, his fixated eyes turned away from NeoDevimon.  _But, this NeoDevimon guy is wicked! Catching both Leomon and WarGreymon by surprise?! Are there really Ultimate-level Digimon now who can beat around Mega-level Digimon?!_ "First things first, TK and Kari."

"This guy gives me the creeps and I don't mean just by looking at him either," Gatomon said, her narrowing her eyes coldly at NeoDevimon.

Patamon stayed silent, turning away from the fiend while eyeing the crater.  _Don't worry, TK. We're going to get out of this mess. I promise!_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Desperate Situation** _ **)**

NeoDevimon dropped by his sides, casting an annoyed gaze at the duo. Both WarGreymon and Leomon recovered from the quick elbow strikes delivered to their backs. There was silence while a cool and mighty wind blew in between the two sides.

Leomon turned toward Tai's partner, inquiring. "WarGreymon, what new techniques did you acquire since digivolving into your Mega form?"

"Quite a few, but I don't think it will be enough," WarGreymon replied, cocking his head. "But there's always high hopes."

"Then lets see it," the brave warrior insisted, whispering.

NeoDevimon interjected the duo's silent chit-chat. "Please, I can still hear you! There's no need to whisper amongst yourselves. Are we making secret plans?! Well, if that's the way you want to waste the last minutes of your lives, then go right ahead!"

Ignoring NeoDevimon's taunts, Leomon murmured. "So, what's this new technique you have?"

"To be honest. It's a new modified variation of my Terra Force," WarGreymon said. "I've been meaning to use this but never got a chance to."

"Since my limb is still healing from the battle with Daimaomon, it's going to be very difficult to concentrate on my attack. It will be time consuming."

"So, what do I do?"

Leomon quietly replied. "Keep him preoccupied until I gather enough power into my attack."

WarGreymon nodded, clenching his hands. "You better be sure that this is going to work, Leomon. I'll hold him off as much as I can."

"Just trust me on this one, WarGreymon. I've been meaning to experiment with this new variation for quite a while."

WarGreymon grinned behind his mask. "You're just in luck, my friend. We've got a big target right in front of us."

"Yeah. We just better make it count or else we're screwed."

The duo shared a laugh together, which befuddled the galactic demon. He scowled in annoyance.

**(End theme)**

_They're laughing? Have they lost their minds?_  the fiend wondered, trying to comprehend their hidden motives.

"Ok, Leomon! Do what you have to do! I'll keep jerk distracted!"

"Good luck, my friend. I won't let you down!"

While the fight was set to commence, Tai, Gatomon, and Patamon slowly slipped toward the crater. Tai turned his eyes, carefully keeping a keen observation on the battle on hand.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST –** _**Vs. Raditz/Nappa OST** _ **)**

Wasting no time, WarGreymon hastily sprang forward and launched himself at NeoDevimon. Granted time to prep, Leomon focused and channeled energy in his right fist.

WarGreymon clashed head to head with NeoDevimon, unleashing a flurry of punches. The fiend mobilized himself into the air while evading WarGreymon's rapid strikes. Timing all of WarGreymon's punches, NeoDevimon threw out his hands and countered with handswipes - doing so with rapid succession.

Leomon drew in his inner chi through his body, channeling it directly into his right fist. As the two warriors kept NeoDevimon preoccupied, Tai and the two rookies raced toward the crater where the capsule was situated in the crater.

"There! I see the ship! All right, my Digivice is definitely picking up some signals. There's no doubt that it's them," Tai said, clenching his device. "But, I'm wondering why you two haven't digivolved yet?"

Garnering Tai's attention, TK and Kari desperately pounded their fists against the pod's glass window. The gogglehead attentively turned his view at the kids inside the pod and hurried over to it. His face lit up with relief, pressing his hands against the pod. Although, he still couldn't hear their pleas, but he noticed them pointing to the pod's front hatchet - signaling to him to set them free.

Patamon looked down at himself and wondered why he or Gatomon haven't digivolved. The pod concealed TK and Kari, effectively blocking out their Digivices' energy from digivolving their partners.

Gatomon examined the capsule, speculating why she and Patamon haven't digivolved.  _That's it! The capsule has both TK and Kari inside. There must be some kind of barrier that's blocking out our digivolving powers!_

Tai howled, forcibly trying to pull the pod's hatchet open. His face turned beet red as he pulled harder. "Hold on, guys! I'll have you out of there in no time!"

As the battle waged on, NeoDevimon sized up WarGreymon and slammed him through the earth. He effectively followed it up with a kick to the Mega's chest. That one kick sent WarGreymon sailing twenty feet into the air whilst NeoDevimon prepared to launch another attack. Flipping around in mid-air, WarGreymon stopped and steadied himself while staying afloat. NeoDevimon readied his hands, both of which glowed with dark red energy.

In response to NeoDevimon's initial strike, WarGreymon cupped his hands over his head. He drew in terra energy from his surroundings, collecting a glowing orange sphere. The energy itself coalesced with the energy in the air, condensing in the Mega's palms.

" _ **TERRA…**_ "

"Zero-009! Just what do you hope to accomplish with th-?!" NeoDevimon ranted, suddenly stopping mid-sentence as his device reacted to the energy sphere. "It can't be! His power level went straight up to 924! It's still increasing!" His eyes widened, taken back by the increasing level emanating from the sphere.  _Somehow, he can focus all of his energy into a single point!_

Suddenly, another source drew NeoDevimon's attention away. He whirled around the opposite direction, picking up another growing source of energy. The source came directly from Leomon, who was gathering energy ins his right hand. The fiend's eyes widened in utter disbelief, reading Leomon's exact power calculation.

NeoDevimon scowled angrily, frantically observing both sides. "What?! Leomon's power just jumped up towards 1020! No, it's now 1030! How are they doing this!"

"… _ **FORCE!**_ " WarGreymon roared and hurled the orange sphere toward NeoDevimon.

The invader quickly evaded the incoming sphere. Throwing his arms around, WarGreymon manipulated his attack's 'movement pattern' and did a 'curve ball' maneuver with the sphere. Carefully manipulating his sphere's movement, he made it follow NeoDevimon. Forced to flee from the sphere, NeoDevimon scrambled away and glided into the air. Then, as he created a distance between himself and the sphere, NeoDevimon whirled around. He threw out his left hand and caught the sphere bare handed. It exploded in close range, completely consuming NeoDevimon head-on. But, to WarGreymon's shock, the billowing smoke that followed the explosion cleared away - revealing NeoDevimon, who was completely unscathed except for burnt marks on his hand.

"What?! He... he countered it?!" WarGreymon spat out.

Tai recklessly pounded his fists against the glass shield.

Patamon puffed out his body and expelled air in the form of a bubble.. " _ **Boom Bubble!**_ "

Extracting her claws, Gatomon used them to pierce through the surface. " _ **Lightning Claw!**_ "

Nothing happened. The shield was still unscathed. TK and Kari were still trapped inside. Tai was already showing signs of frustration.

"Damn, this isn't good! I can't even get the kids out and now things aren't going well for WarGreymon. C'mon buddy! Hang in there!"

**(End theme)**

NeoDevimon grinned, raising his right hand. "Too bad, Zero-009! Let me show you my attack!"

With that, the invader called out his primary attack, firing a charged blast from his palm. " _ **Stun Claw!**_ "

With little time to react, the blast caught WarGreymon and consumed him. He was sent plummeting to the ground, receiving massive damage to his body. He landed in a heap on the ground, struggling to get up. NeoDevimon launched himself toward the fallen Digimon's position.

"It all ends for you, Zero-009! Time to die, traitor!"

Finally, Leomon completed his initial power-up and gathered enough energy through his right hand. A grin smeared across his face as he set his primary target directly for NeoDevimon.

"Looks like someone is going to die today," Leomon growled. "For sure, it won't be WarGreymon and me."

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Shuugeki! Soshite...** _ **)**

NeoDevimon's device reacted to a higly-powered beacon from Leomon's position. Glancing over his shoulder, NeoDevimon blanched as it dawned on him that a champion-level Digimon produced a highly-powered energy beacon.

"A power at 1330! That's impossible! He shouldn't be able to do that!" NeoDevimon bellowed out of shock. "All of it focused in his right hand?!"

The rookies sensed the warrior's increasing power and whirled around.

"Tai! This is coming from Leomon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Patamon gasped. "Wow and he's only a champion! How awesome!"

"That's crazy! Piximon's training must have did wonders for him!" Tai said, his mouth and eyes widened.

NeoDevimon heatedly pointed at Leomon and challenged him. "Show me what you've got!"

"Now! Eat this, fiend!  _ **Lion Heart!**_ " Leomon roared, pushed his right fist forward and released a long, spiral-shaped beam - a new variation of his Fist of the Beast King attack.

Focusing on his attack's range, Leomon targeted it solely for NeoDevimon. The fiend's eyes widened as the blast came hurtling towards him faster than his device could detect. Springing off his feet, WarGreymon barely kept up with the beam that shot him. NeoDevimon howled out a high-pitched shriek as the blast edged closer. He took a chance and evaded the attack at a hair's breadth. The blast appeared to have consumed him as it hurtled into the distance and impacted with a giant hill in the distance. In a blinding flash of light, the energy consumed the area and wiped the hill off the landscape. The end result was a ton of rock debris falling like rain following the hill's destruction.

Tai dropped down to the ground with both rookies. "THIS IS FREAKING INSANE!"

Patamon cried out. "He should've warned us before doing that!"

"All that from a champion-level!" Gatomon shouted, covering her sensitive ears. "Geez, what is the Digiworld coming to these days?!"

**(End theme)**

At the wake of the explosion, the dust slowly started to clear away. Leomon cautiously waited to see how much collateral damage his attack caused.

Everyone's hopes were gravely shattered as a lone figure stood behind the billowing smoke cloud.

To everyone's horror, NeoDevimon was still standing, but he didn't come away unscathed. His left shoulder armor was broken off with a minor burn on his shoulder, right where the attack nicked him. It looked like a bleeding bruise mark. The tall hill behind NeoDevimon was gone, effectively wiped off the map.

Horrified to say the least, Leomon gasped as his entire body froze. "He... he dodged it?! He shouldn't be able to move that quickly!"

"Ha! My, my! It went right through my armor," NeoDevimon sighed with relief, pointing to his broken armor and the minor injury. "That was quite a unique attack. Imagine if that would have hit me. I would have been finished off for sure."

"Damn! That was all for nothing!" Leomon cursed, panting from near-energy exhaustion. "And that was my first time I've used it!"

"Luckily, your aim was a little off. Now, there was a little trick I was going to show you. Remember, the one I was going to use on you before I left?"

Leomon thought, his body violently trembling.  _Oh, Goddramon! This is the end of me for sure._

NeoDevimon cackled. "Now, hold still. This will only take a moment."

With that, NeoDevimon raised his arm and gathered dark energy in his palm. Leomon immediately crossed both arms in front of him and executed a defensive stance. The fiend showed no hesitation and would make Leomon pay for shattering his left shoulder pad and scratching up his left arm.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**The Clouds of War Spread** _ **(1:09-1:33))**

"NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" NeoDevimon roared, preparing to throw the attack at the brave warrior.

Then, at that instance, NeoDevimon's entire body froze in place. With his body frozen stiff, he could hardly tell who got him.

"What! My body… stiff… What could…"

Then, he saw the culprit behind him. He heard a stifled laughter, coming from WarGreymon standing behind him. The fiend turned and saw WarGreymon holding a vice grip on the belt extension, which was the source of his abnormal power.

"Ha! You got too careless, NeoDevimon!" WarGreymon sneered, grabbing a hold of the villain's belt. Look what I've got here!"

"But how did you know!"

"Tai assumed that it would have been your weakness," WarGreymon confirmed, holding the belt firmly in his clutches as he paralyzed NeoDevimon. Gripping harder, he forced NeoDevimon down to his knees. "When you hit Lillymon and caused her to de-digivolve, I took notice of that belt, sensing a weird energy. It's your main source. I thought you were smarter than that. There are other ways to defeat your enemy than with brute force."

Tai poked his head out of the crater and laughed. "Whew! I knew it would work! That belt was way too suspicious for me not to know!"

"Yep and that could be where he is getting all of that power from," Patamon nodded.

"That was some good thinking, Tai," Gatomon said.

Tai's bemused. "Good thinking? Me? How do you figure that?"

Falling to both knees, NeoDevimon's face contorted and his body racked with pain. WarGreymon held a tighter grip on the belt. The fiend felt most of his power already leaving him.

He called out to the brave warrior. "Leomon! Hurry up and do that attack again! I've got him where I want him!"

"Right! This time I won't miss! You keep him steady!" Leomon grinned, sensing lady luck on their side. "Don't let go! I can only do this once more!"

**(End theme)**

Patamon cheered on. "Looks like we might actually win this!"

"I think you're right! But we should really get back and getting the kids out," Gatomon said, glancing back to the capsule.

Tai wondered. "But, how? We can't even get it to budge." Then, an idea popped up into his mind right off the bat. "There's always the alternative!"

Gatomon raised a cat's brow. "And that would be?"

"Put my fist through it! If we can't get it to budge, we'll bust our way in!"

"And break your fist?" the feline sighed, dropping her head. "Men."

Attempting to regain his footing, NeoDevimon seethed as shot a glance at the Mega. Then, much to WarGreymon's surprise, NeoDevimon started to plea for mercy.

"Zero-009! Surely, you won't go through with this…! You wouldn't … dare kill me! I'm an elite!" the fiend begged, groveling before WarGreymon like a coward.

"I don't care who you are! You don't go and try to kill us! You tried to force me to join your extremist group and you nearly killed Tai! But, the lowest act you've ever committed was kidnapping TK and Kari!" The Mega roared, chastising the galactic demon. His green eyes narrowed coldly, tightly gripping the fiend's power belt. "You don't deserve to call yourself an elite warrior. You don't deserve a second chance, coward!"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Akumu** _ **)**

NeoDevimon pressed on, pleading like there was no tomorrow. "Please! I beg of you! If you let go of me, I promise to leave this world! I promise never to hunt you down again. I'll never kill again! Please, let me go and I'll change my ways!"

WarGreymon frowned but still maintained a vice grip on the tail-belt. He wasn't sure to be convinced by NeoDevimon's words. He sensed deception behind NeoDevimon's false pleas.

"No! Close your thoughts, WarGreymon!" Leomon called out to Tai's partner. "He is deceiving you! Whatever he says, don't let go of that grip!"

"PLEASE! Just let me go and I'll leave this world! You'll never see me again!"

WarGreymon rebuked. "Not a chance."

"Have it your way then, my friend," NeoDevimon muttered as he looked up and his eyes glowed, releasing a blinding flash of black light.

"NO! WarGreymon!" Leomon roared out.

**(End theme)**

Caught off guard, WarGreymon was blinded by NeoDevimon's glowing eye flash. The fiend seized this chance and shot an elbow strike into WarGreymon's chin, knocking the Mega to the ground. WarGreymon landed in a heap, completely overtaken by NeoDevimon's underhanded tactic.

Tai watched the sequence of events unfold. "NO! WarGreymon! GET UP! UP!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**A Wasteland of Tension** _ **)**

Descending over WarGreymon's fallen side, NeoDevimon pressed his right foot down on the Mega Digimon's exposed abdomen. WarGreymon howled in excruciating pain as he felt his ribs being crushed under the fiend's weight. NeoDevimon repeatedly stomped, forcing more weight into WarGreymon's body.

"Coward!" Leomon roared, trying to move until his body slowly started giving out on him.  _My body is feeling too exhausted to even move. Forgive me, WarGreymon!_

"Don't overlook me, Zero-009! I have tricks up my sleeve!" NeoDevimon cackled, a devious smirk smeared across his fiendish face. "You should've known that devils such as myself are capable of underhanded tactics. You were too stupid to see through it. How could I have thought of you as such a warrior? Now, how about I do the honors of dissecting you piece by piece?!"

With that, NeoDevimon laughed maliciously and pressed his foot deeper into WarGreymon's abdomen. Everyone cringed as WarGreymon's ribs were being crushed. Tai attempted to save his partner, but were restrained by Patamon and Gatomon

"Let me go! I have to save him! He's going to kill him at this point!" Tai roared out.

"Are you stupid?! He'll kill you!" Gatomon hissed as she grabbed his left arm.

"WarGreymon would rather sacrifice himself for you than you for him!" Patamon pleaded. "Don't be stupid! Kari doesn't want you to die!"

"Kari..." the gogglehead was reminded of his sister, who was still trapped.

Tai collapsed knees and stared toward the battlefield. Grasping his Digivice tightly, he prayed that WarGreymon would somehow pull himself out of this predicament. He wished for a miracle to rise to the occasion and save WarGreymon from certain death.

WarGreymon howled a blood-curling roar as his ribs were being crushed under the demon's weight.

NeoDevimon continued with the taunts to Tai's partner. "There's no hurry, my friend! You can suffer more! Suffer terrible agony! Scream like you've screamed before! Do you enjoy this threshold?"

The venom from NeoDevimon's voice was enough to set off everyone and it caused Tai's blood to boil like never before. However, for some reason, the Child of Courage held back whilst realizing the risk of throwing his own life away recklessly. Leomon could not even move as he had expended most of his energy. NeoDevimon glanced over to Leomon and grinned.

"Why don't you take this moment to charge up another attack? C'mon, I'm right here! I'll give you a head start."

"Why? You'll only dodge it again…"

xxxxx

Kari held onto TK with streams of warm tears pouring down her cheeks. Even while being held captive inside the capsule, she and TK heard the echoing screams.

"This is horrible! I can't bear to hear that screaming! TK!" Kari cried, holding onto TK. "Can it be really over for us?!"

"Kari! Didn't you hear what I said? We have to stay tough! I'll protect you as much as I can, but we have to believe in ourselves. We have to stand up against that jerk. What do you say?!" TK spoke out, holding his Digivice in front of the glass door. "If they can't break us out, then we can use our Digivices to break out of here!"

"Will that even work?"

"It's worth a try, Kari. Would you rather let WarGreymon stay out there and suffer? This way our Digimon can digivolve and put an end to this!" TK said, pressing his Digivice against the glass.

Kari wiped her tears away and nodded in reply to TK's brave words, but, she could easily feel he was just as scared as she was. She held out her Digivice and her Crest. Suddenly, the items released a flash of blinding light that shot out through the glass shield. NeoDevimon's capsule circuitry was quickly overloaded by the massive increase of power from their Digivices - and Kari's Crest.

xxxxx

Tai, Patamon and Gatomon all turned to watch the glass shield shattering and the invisible 'barrier' blocking out their Digivolution shut down.

"TK! KARI!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"You guys! We're out!" TK called out, running out of the capsule.

Kari waved out to her brother and Gatomon. "We're ok!"

Tai was taken back by this and noticed the items in their hands. "The Digivices did that?! No way!"

**(End theme)**

Then, without warning, TK's Digivice started rumbling in his hands and released a golden beam toward Patamon. The rookie felt intense energies surging through his tiny body, finally granting him his Digivolution powers again.

"Whoa! Check this out!" TK gasped, glancing down at his Digivice and then to Patamon. "Patamon!"

"Tai! Look! Patamon is already receiving power from TK! Hang in there, WarGreymon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

TK's face lit up with confidence. "Patamon! It's time to show this bully what we're made of! We took down one Devimon before and we can do it again!"

Patamon nodded and flew up into the air, readily flapping his wings like crazy. "Yes! I can feel your hope coursing through me! Thank you, TK. It's my time to shine!"

"Go for it!"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure –** _**Braveheart** _ **(TV Size))**

"Patamon...  _ **SHINKA!**_ "

The Digivice lit up as Patamon underwent a magnificent transformation. The tiny rookie was bathed in the light and taking on a larger form. He became a bipedal human in a white suit covered with symbols, pieces of armor and a blue strap across his chest. Around his waist and flowing down at the center of his legs was a blue cloth. Brown straps adorned with metallic stubs covered his right hand. A golden sun-shaped armor padding adorned his right shoulder and a golden bracelet encircled his left wrist. His upper body was chiseled with a muscular build, a silver helmet concealed the upper half of his face and six majestic white wings sprouted out from his back. Long, orange hair came down across his back and a battle staff appeared in his left hand.

The angelic figure came flying out of the light and stood before everyone. He howled with might. " _ **Angemon!**_

Tai smiled at the sight of Angemon's ascension. "This is awesome! Go for it, Angemon!"

"Way to go, Patamon! Now, NeoDevimon's in for it now!" Gatomon replied.

"Show him what you're made of!" TK exclaimed, showing first signs of hatred toward the darkness NeoDevimon represented.

"Leave this to me, Takeru," the angel responded, nodding his head.

NeoDevimon immediately stopped as his scouter was going off once again. This time he turned to notice Angemon floating out and sporting a radiant, golden aura.

"What is this?! How did that little squirt of a Digimon digivolve…?! No! Curse them!" NeoDevimon hissed as his eyes and mouth gaped. "Those children escaped and disabled the barrier that blocks out their digivolution!" Eyeing Angemon, the fiend scowled and gritted his teeth. "This power is… is… going off the charts!"

Tai smirked as help finally arrived for both WarGreymon and Leomon. "Thank goodness. Now, the tables have turned on you, NeoDevimon!"

xxxxx

Keeping himself concealed, the masked man keenly observed the battlefield. Everything was going to what he foresaw. Angemon has appeared to serve as the necessary force to defeat NeoDevimon or so he thought.

_It all depends how much power Angemon can exert but fate still hangs into balance for WarGreymon. I can't allow him to die! He and Tai are the ones I am looking for!_

xxxxx

Leomon was relieved once the holy angel made his presence felt. "Angemon has the holy advantage over a devil such as NeoDevimon. No matter how powerful this Devimon may consider himself, he is vulnerable to any or all of Angemon's attacks. If the first Devimon was any indication, then..."

"Angemon... Good... They were able to get the kids out of there..." WarGreymon muttered weakly, slowing moving his arms.

NeoDevimon stepped back repeatedly. His eyes widened once he read the power rating from Angemon himself.

"How is this possible?! His power rating is a...1307!" NeoDevimon shouted, stepping back. "No! That little brat's Digivice is responsible for this!"

"NeoDevimon, for harming my friends and kidnapping these two children against their will, I will NOT grant you any mercy. Prepare yourself!" Angemon called out, spinning his staff overhead.

With that, a bright whitish aura gleamed around the champion-level angel's body. He then launched himself across at NeoDevimon, balled his right hand into a tightened fist and wrenched it to his side. Blinded by the holy aura, NeoDevimon screeched out once the stinging light pierced his eyes and was rendered unable to detect Angemon's movements.

As he walked from the crater, TK held his Digivice out in front. "NeoDevimon, you leave me and my friends...  _ **ALONE!**_ "

The angelic warrior howled out as he thrust his right fist at the distracted devil man. " _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

_**BAM!** _

Angemon's right fist successfully punched into NeoDevimon's armored chest. The fiend's face contorted as his body racked with excruciating pain. His howls became era-piercing screeches. Staggering back awkwardly, NeoDevimon fell to his knees and coughed. TK, too, seemingly dropped to his knees and pressed the Digivice to the ground. Angemon descended and oddly seemed out of breath.

"TK! Are you ok?!" Tai called out, rushing by the little boy's side. "Hey!"

Kari gasped out and kneeled beside her friend. "TK! What happened?"

"What's going on here? Why are both TK and Angemon exhausted?!" Tai tried shaking TK.

 _Could TK and his partner have a deep connection through their Digivice?_  Leomon pondered, observing TK's bond with Angemon.  _Whatever the case maybe, he has damaged NeoDevimon, but for how long...?_

**(End theme)**

It was already clear as day that Angemon had expended most of his energy on NeoDevimon. Tai, Kari and Gatomon tended to the boy while Angemon was catching his breath.

NeoDevimon seethed angrily, standing up as he gawked at his cracked armor. "That... dirty... little... curse that Angemon... and that... child!"

The fiend glanced over with his focus primarily on TK and the humans. His eyes contorted with furious anger. Kari gasped out and fell back beside TK. Tai growled and stepped out in front of the children.

Gatomon stood alongside Tai. "I've got your back, Tai!"

Tai raised a fist, heatedly warning his enemy. "Stay back! You'll deal with me before you even get near these two!"

"That boy... he must die... He and that girl both must die since they are catalysts that allow their Digimon... to digivolve..." NeoDevimon growled as he advanced. "So, they're the Children of Hope and Light. if I get rid of them, I'll... have less problems. My colleagues will have less problems. They must die!"

"Get back you! You lay a hand on them and I'll claw your eyes out!" Gatomon hissed, her eyes narrowing.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Taiketsu** _ **)**

NeoDevimon ranted, slowly walking toward the children. "Yes... I can't allow brats like them to... allow their... Digimon to become stronger... than me! Now, stand aside!"

Tai allowed himself to serve as a human barricade, protecting Kari and TK behind him. Gatomon jumped out at NeoDevimon to attack, but he quickly brushed her aside with one hand. NeoDevimon lunged at Tai, backhanding the boy. The gogglehead hit the ground hard, rolling across in a heap. TK and Kari looked up at NeoDevimon as the bodies became cold with fear. Staring over them were en executioner's eyes.

Angemon could barely even move from all of the power he exerted to weaken NeoDevimon. The brave warrior, Leomon, appeared to be in the same condition. Only WarGreymon was readily able to move.

"You... stop it!" Tai pleaded while wincing from NeoDevimon's blow. "They're only..."

"...only children? Those two brats have Digivices and Crests obviously more powerful than yours!" NeoDevimon exclaimed. "I was a fool to think Zero-009 was the mightiest Digimon on this planet. No, Angemon has proved my theory wrong. Granted, he and the feline... are indeed a rare breed. It's a shame though that these two children will not grant their partners anymore power. These children themselves become an even greater threat to the empire I serve."

"No... stop! We won't... let you get away with this...!" Gatomon hissed, lifting herself off the ground.

"Oh, don't worry my friends. Once these two brats are gone, you'll all be joining them in limbo," NeoDevimon sneered, raising his right hand over his head.

Tai growled and slowly picked himself up. "No... STOP IT!"

NeoDevimon grinned and prepared to deliver the final blow to TK and Kari.  _You two will undoubtedly become more powerful in time._ "I, NeoDevimon, decree that Hope and Light die on this very day. Farewell, little ones."

"STOP IT!" Tai and Gatomon cried out at once.

Leomon growled and attempted to move his body. Angemon did the same.

"NOW, IT'S TIME TO DIE!" NeoDevimon declared, thrusting his hand over the kids.

"NO! I DON'T THINK SO!"

**(End theme)**

Before NeoDevimon could react, WarGreymon jumped down behind the fiend and applied a full-nelson hold to restrain him. NeoDevimon struggled to break free as he flailed his arms around and tried opening his wings.

"Way to go, WarGreymon!" Tai called out, raising his right fist up. "Now hold him tight and don't let go!"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Aku no Shutsugen** _ **)**

NeoDevimon struggled under the Mega's strong grip around his waist. However, the excruciating pain shot out throughout his upper body from the blow Angemon inflicted to him.

WarGreymon immediately bellowed out to Leomon. "I have where we want him! It's time!"

"I can't believe... that you're even moving, Zero-009!" NeoDevimon winced, baring his fangs.

"Leomon! Power up that attack you used earlier! Angemon was able to get a good hit in!"

"Yes!" the brave warrior responded, channeling the remaining chi reserves in his body. "Make sure to keep him locked tight unless you plan to move out of the way?"

"No... can't even move with my body in pain, too," WarGreymon responded, his face straining under the mask.

As the fiend struggled harder, WarGreymon gripped tighter. The grip from WarGreymon was slowly starting to loosen, but NeoDevimon was too weak to even counter. Angemon's main attack had done him in.

"Damn that boy and his Angemon! That strike of his has left me weakened!" NeoDevimon roared, wailing his arms around. "Let me go! You'll die too if he kills me! Don't you even care?"

"Well, it'll definitely worth the payoff..." the Mega Digimon muttered, smiling underneath his face mask.

Suddenly, Tai figured out WarGreymon's strategy and yelled out to his partner. "WarGreymon! You CAN'T do this! Just move out of the way!"

Glancing over at the gogglehead, WarGreymon knew he would be giving up his own life to ensure that his partner and his friends survive. He felt responsible for this mess and would finish it his own way. "I must, Tai. You need to understand this guy was after me and I'm going to make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you or the kids again...!"

"But, there has to be another way!" Kari cried out.

"War... Greymon..." Angemon muttered, getting off his knees. "Don't... do this... my friend..."

Tai's eyes widened in horrifying disbelief of losing his trusted friend. "No! WarGreymon!"

"What! Have you gone insane, Zero-009?! You'll die as well!" NeoDevimon, too, was shocked about WarGreymon's suicide strategy.

The Mega Digimon chuckled, maintaining his grapplehold on the fiend. "If it's the only way to defeat you, then so be it..."

NeoDevimon could hardly believe what his adversary had just said. "WHAT?! You're... INSANE!"

Leomon announced with his right fist glowing again. "WarGreymon. This is it. You better have second thoughts, because this will be for the last time. Have you made your decision?"

He responded with no second thought. "Yes..."

"NO! Leomon!" Tai cried out, dashing toward Leomon. "There has to be another way to ensure a victory!"

"Aren't you ready yet?!" WarGreymon cried out. "My ribs are broken!"

"Let me go, Zero-009! I promise to leave this realm for good!"

"Your tricks won't save you from this," WarGreymon hissed.

Immediately after gathering his last ounce of power input, Leomon channeled the energy through his fingertips and faced his primary target once again: NeoDevimon's chest. The damaged armor exposed an opening into the fiend's bare chest.

**(End theme)**

"Sorry to keep you waiting, WarGreymon. Prepare yourself!"

WarGreymon howled. "Leomon! DO IT NOW!"

"No, wait!" the gogglehead screamed out, approaching closer to Leomon.

NeoDevimon screamed out, his eyes and mouth widening in disbelief. "NO! ZERO-009!"

" _ **Lion Heart!**_ "

The blast came ever so closer as NeoDevimon's eyes widened and his shady life flashed before his very own eyes. There were sudden heartbeats throughout the whole scene. Tai had sudden tears coming down his eyes, witnessing his partner's downfall. Nonetheless, WarGreymon was willing to lay down everything to put down NeoDevimon.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the masked individual witnessed the event from sitting perched on a tree branch. He had seen Tai crying and pleading for his Digimon to seize his suicidal attempt to stop the invader.

The man muttered under his breath. "Tai. This is not the end for WarGreymon. This is just only the beginning, my friend. You two are about to embark on a journey after this ordeal is over."

xxxxx

Everyone blinked as the beam SHOT through NeoDevimon's center chest, which resulted to the beam drilling through WarGreymon's as well. Tai screamed out as both warriors dropped to the ground. Each had huge, gaping holes in their chest cavities. Blood spilled from their chests and out of their mouths. This was especially true for NeoDevimon as he regurgitated a mouthful blood.

Leomon watched as he panted heavily and looked away from WarGreymon's fallen form. Angemon was equally as heartbroken. TK, Kari and Gatomon were silent. Tai rushed over to WarGreymon's fallen form.

Leomon muttered, his eyes shamefully looking away. "I'm sorry, my friends. Please, forgive me."

Tai pleaded as he put his hands on WarGreymon's chest, staring at the grisly sight. "WarGreymon! No!"

"Tai..."

TK cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh... WarGreymon..."

Tai's little sister couldn't even utter a single word and fell down to her knees crying. Gatomon sat by her side and comforted the Child of Light.

"WarGreymon, you're willing to do this for me?"

"Yes, Tai... You are my friend... and I will always be loyal to you... I proved not even a monster like NeoDevimon... will ever force me to turn against you..."

"And you really did prove yourself to me, WarGreymon..." The gogglehead reached over, grabbing WarGreymon's left hand.

Glancing over NeoDevimon's pathetic state, Leomon scowled angrily and strode toward the dying fiend. A disgusted look smeared the brave veteran's face. Suddenly, his keen ears were picking up a few words from the villain's mouth.

"How ridiculous for me to lose to a group of low-level trash... Dying is sure a pain...What's even shameful is for me to die on this retched realm...!"

"Yes, a shame for you. You made a mistake to underestimate us..."

The invader coughed out more blood, his pants became heavy. "Got to hand it to that traitor... He's even willing to die for his human friend and you weaklings... Now, we're both dead..."

"No, you die alone," Leomon responded, smiling.

Moving his right hand toward a button on his scouter, NeoDevimon gasped. "What...! What are... you getting at...?"

"Fool. A long time ago, the Holy Beasts scattered their last Digicores from evil's hands. We can revive WarGreymon with these four Digicores. I didn't tell the children this, but there are four mystical Digicores passed down to the four Holy Beasts. For their loyalty and great service to Huanglongmon, they were asked to protect the Digicores. I only vaguely know their whereabouts, but we have other means to save WarGreymon's life. Of course, he can just be reborn. As for the likes of you, you'll be sentenced to the Dark Area... where you belong."

"Through the four Digicores?" NeoDevimon asked, pressing the button on his scouter once again.

"Yes. The Digicores will do the job. WarGreymon will be back in no time."

"Damn you... But, then again, I'm glad that you've told me..."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Unforeseen Circumstances** _ **(1:40-3:07))**

"What are you talking about?" Leomon demanded out of the fiend.

"Just now, I've just recorded and transmitted everything you've said to my three accomplices. They're currently under the watch of my leader. Now they had heard everything that's been said and will want to get here..."

Leomon couldn't believe what the villain revealed. The scouter also served as a device to send transmit messages across other dimensions and time-space.

"That's right... they're coming... to demand the four Digicores given to them and call forth our other forces destroy this pitiful world... heh, you're all going to die. That includes you... oh, and did I forget to mention... two of the four Dark Masters are currently stationed in his realm...? They'll know about my defeat... and hunt you all down..."

"How long until they come...?" WarGreymon weakly called out, turning his head toward NeoDevimon. "How long...?"

"I'd say give it two weeks... yes, that's the estimated time they will take to arrive here... and the best part is that they are STRONGER than me..."

Leomon muttered while looking down at the dying invader. "In two weeks, three warriors coming? Even stronger than you? And two Dark Masters in this realm?"

"Heh, there should be a mountain... called Spiral Mountain. Now, you know why... your world has shifted... the Dark Masters altered everything during the Digidestined's absence. Spiral Mountain... is the foundation of our lord's accomplishments. How do you like your odds now, fools? I hope you enjoy these two weeks because it will be your last..."

"Be silent! I've heard enough from you," the veteran growled, the claws in his hands extracting.

"Isn't it just sweet...? You're all going to die and I shall be avenged... looks like I'll be getting the last laugh after all!" NeoDevimon howled a villainous laugh, which got under Leomon's skin.

The veteran growled angrily as he prepared to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, he stopped and sensed NeoDevimon's life force fading quickly. NeoDevimon let out his final gasp of breath and died at that instant.

**(End theme)**

"You still laughing? I guess that's it for you then," Leomon scoffed, dropping his guard and looking away from the corpse.

Just then, he glanced across the landscape to see the other Digidestined with their Digimon - specifically Sora hitching a ride on Birdramon, Izzy riding on Kabuterimon's back and Mimi hanging on by Lillymon's right hand. Joe was on his way with Zudomon racing by foot.

The red-haired tomboy stared over Tai and WarGreymon. She gasp and ordered the team to descend where their friends were gathered.

"No, this is worse than I imagined!" Sora called out.

Izzy nodded in reply. "I see TK, Kari, Angemon, Gatomon, and Leomon, too."

"I don't like what I'm seeing. Sure, NeoDevimon looks to be done for, but WarGreymon.." Kabuterimon sighed.

Sora wondered, looking over at NeoDevimon's corpse.  _Was that NeoDevimon they were fighting earlier? It looks like we missed a huge battle._

As everyone landed, Sora hopped off Birdramon's leg and raced over to Tai. Joe and Zudomon arrived at the site with the marine mammal panting from running a long distance. The gogglehead looked over his shoulder to see Sora standing behind him. He looked away and focused primarily on WarGreymon. She noticed her friend shedding tears, openly putting her arms around his shoulder.

"Tai, what happened here?" Sora asked, her voice softened. "Tai...?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and faced Sora. She sighed sadly and observed WarGreymon's dying form. The other children went over to comfort TK and Kari and to tend to the injured Digimon.

Mimi was relieved. " At least TK and Kari are ok. Thank goodness."

"Since the boy is apparently in a shocked state, I will explain the situation to you," Leomon said as he approached the Digidestined.

Izzy nodded in reply. "Yeah, tell us everything that happened."

"Very well then..."

xxxxx

_**Urliza Dimension** _

"Humph, NeoDevimon's dead."

The one who received the signal was a ten-foot tall baboon behemoth, covered with salty white-gray fur. It sat on its backside with its body structured as a bipedal. His face was covered with black rubbery skin, his snout was long and equipped with canine fangs along with a row of dagger-like teeth on both sides. Its eyes were red with its hands and feet a pinkish skin coloration. Adorning hie chest and shoulders was protective dark brown armor with massive shoulder padding. He, too, wore a scouter device on his arm and on right corner of his face. A long, silver tail settled around its waist.

Sitting next to him was MetalGarurumon. A boy came walking out from the bushes with food.

A smirk smeared on his face as he bit into a piece of well-cooked meat. The boy wore spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were blue, almost like that of heaven itself. However, it sort of had a cold glare to them. The outfit he wore appeared to be a uniform. The attire consisted of a white overcoat with purple and black embroidered patterns on the shoulders and his sleeves were long and white. In addition, he wore white pants with blue patterns on the sides and long black boots. On his chest appeared to be a golden emblem of a military insignia. It looked like a holy cross symbol with a red emerald embedded at the center of it. The most glaring feature are the faded color in his eyes, an sign of dark corruption by a dark force. The third accomplice NeoDevimon mentioned was Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

The Corrupt Child of Friendship simply scoffed at the news. "Serves him right, Babimon. How could he lose to a bunch of wimps? He's a disgrace and that's all there is to it."

"Heh, ain't that the truth?" The baboon Digimon howled in amusement. "I mean he lost to weak Eastern Realm warriors! I could have taken them myself!"

"Maybe so, Babimon, but..." Matt stopped himself as he quickly recognized Leomon's voice through the transmitter on the scouter. "I swore I could have heard Leomon."

"So, what now, Yamato?" Babimon inquired.

Matt rubbed his chin with a sly grin. "I must admit that these Digicores sound intriguing. I could make any wish that I desire come true."

"Huh, you think?"

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Aku no Theme** _ **)**

"I know so, Babimon. It was said through the message that they were forged by the Holy Beasts. These items no doubt have great power. Time for us to go. This is one of my first missions serving Lord Burizalor. He's expecting great results and he wants me to become Cyrus' successor." He remembered his last argument with Tai before being tempted by Burizalor's offer. "I'm sure we'll meet with Tai and the others in the Digital World where I left several days ago."

"Tai? Oh yeah. You told me about him."

"He has my brother held captive. I'm going to take TK back," the blonde-haired boy stated, standing up and glancing up to the dark red skies. "I didn't walk away from the group and join this elite for nothing. Power was something I wanted to show that idiot, Tai. I don't need to listen to him anymore. I am my OWN boss. MetalGarurumon's power has been augmented thanks to the powers of darkness Lord Burizalor granted me."

"So, what are we going to do with the wish these digicores grant? Maybe we can bring NeoDevimon back to life?"

"No, that would be a wasted wish," Matt sighed, walking toward his own stargate pod. "How about eternal life for ourselves, Babimon?"

"An eternity of relentless combat? I love the way that you're thinking my friend!" Babimon laughed, stepping beside his pod and opened it. "I could definitely live with that!"

"The power of Angemon is incredibly high since the last time we fought together," Matt reminded himself. "He's gotten stronger over the past few days."

"Maybe our devices are all screwed up. He couldn't have gotten that powerful."

"I don't think so, Babimon. NeoDevimon received massive damage from a single blow Angemon gave him. I see that my brother has overcome his fear and become a determined Child of Hope."

"So, you think that little brother of yours will join us? Just think about having Angemon on our side. We'll be unstoppable."

"That's not such a bad idea. I actually had that in mind," Matt nodded as he stepped inside his stargate pod.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Central Digital World of the Eastern Sector, here we come!" Babimon declared, walking into and fitting inside his massive space pod.

"Yes, just the way as I hoped. Tai will be finished and TK will become apart of our elite. I just love the thought of that," Matt chuckled, closing the pod door.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Requiem ~To Those Who Meet Their End** _ **(1:23-2:24))**

The seven children gathered around the dying WarGreymon. The Mega slowly struggled, reaching over for Tai's hand. The gogglehead smiled tearfully and touched WarGreymon's warm hands.

"No. Please don't leave me, WarGreymon," Tai begged, feeling humble. "We've... We've been a great team..."

"Tai... We'll meet again... I... promise..." the Mega muttered, coughing.

Kari buried her face into her hands, letting out unrestrained tears. Mimi and Sora stood beside the little girl to comfort her. Leomon lowered his head in sadness.

"If only we hadn't been caught," TK said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "This wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay, Takeru... I knew that this would be coming..." WarGreymon muttered. "It was only a matter of time..."

Tai shook his head and gripped his partner's hand. "WarGreymon. Please, don't go. Like Leomon said, if we can find the four Digicores, then we'll restore you back without you turning back into a Digi-Egg."

"Thank you, Tai... You... You were a true friend... I will never forget you..."

With that, WarGreymon's body slowly began to disperse into data. Tai knelt in front of the Mega and tightly grasped his hand.

"Goodbye, old friend..."

A voice spoke out from behind the group, catching them off guard. "I don't think he'll be leaving you anytime now, Tai Kamiya."

**(End theme)**

Everyone glanced around to find the source of the voice. Sora gasped and pointed toward a lone figure standing in front of them. He appeared to be 5'6 in stature, but his body was completely concealed, including his face. His facial mask was divided into two different colors: black on the left part of the mask and golden on the right side. Only his eyes and a part of his nose were visibly revealed. Fashioned on the center of his mask was a golden phoenix emblem. A green gem was embroidered on the emblem. He wore a dark gray overcoat with golden buttons fashioned on the center. A black belt tightened around the masked man's waist. Sliding down the right side of his coat was a red rectangular pattern. He wore black gloves coupled with matching black, leather pants (visibly seen under the overcoat). He wore shiny gray boots fashioned out of leather, too.

It was the same masked man who watched the entire battle against NeoDevimon.

Everyone stood silent as he approached them. He shifted his view solely on Tai, kneeling by the Child of Courage. Behind the man's mask, his reddish brown eyes stared a serene gaze into Tai's chocolate brown.

"Who... are you?" Tai asked the mysterious man.

The stranger offered, examining WarGreymon's fading form. "Tai, I will ask for your cooperation. You and Agumon will need to come with me."

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Long Road! Two Weeks Time!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A masked man arrives. NeoDevimon is toast. Matt, Gabumon, and Babimon are revealed as the next set of foes. Seeing a pattern here? I do. So, rather than a six month interval, I'm making it two weeks. In the meantime, I'll be incorporating Puppetmon, MetalEtemon, and MetalSeadramon into the mix.
> 
> I give it 4-5 chapters until the Invaders arrive. Fast pacing, eh?
> 
> Send a review and stay gold.


	4. The Long Road! Two Weeks Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tai and Agumon arrive on the other side. They meet the Digiverse's versions of King Enma and the legendary Snakeway.
> 
> Oh, and the masked man introduces himself.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 4: The Long Road! Two Weeks Time!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Alarmed, Tai shot back the masked man. "Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to save your Digimon's life."

"How? You're not some sort of miracle god."

"Just what do you think you're going to do to save him, mister?" TK asked.

**(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _**Strongest Card ~ King of Hearts** _ **)**

The masked individual said, placing his palms over WarGreymon's fading body. "I'm no god, but I still have the power to prevent Digimon from dying as long as their bodies aren't completely erased."

The goggle boy wasn't sure if he could trust the man and neither could everyone else. Everyone, except Sora, that is. She stopped Tai and put a hand on his right shoulder.

"Tai. Just go ahead and let him," Sora assured her friend.

"But..."

Izzy interjected. "It's better than to save Agumon now before we lose him, Tai! Then, we can question this guy. Whoever he is..."

Tai gave in. "Alright, go ahead, but you're going to tell us who you are when you're finished. I still don't completely trust you."

"Believe me, I get that every time," the masked man solemnly shook his head. "I'm thankful you are allowing me to do this."

The masked man murmured a chant akin to a Buddhist's mantra. Then, a bright golden flash of light gleamed around his hands, scanning the Digimon's chest while retrieving the lost data. He immediately restored it to WarGreymon, reconfiguring his body. His wound was initially healed, shocking everyone. A tiny smile smeared across Tai's face as he watched his Digimon completely restored from deletion.

"WarGreymon!" TK and Kari cheered in unison. "You... you saved him!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Mimi smiled, clasping her hands together. "I'm so glad."

"I thought he was a goner. Tai, you ought to thank this guy for sure," Joe let out a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead. "Man, what a day..."

With rapid succession, WarGreymon's wound was completely healed and de-digivolved back into Agumon. Tai raced over and scooped Agumon into his arms. The masked man lifted himself off the ground and folded his arms.

"Agumon! I thought I was going to lose you!" Tai exclaimed, laughing and hugging his Digimon partner.

"Ack...! TAI! You're CHOKING me!" the reptilian responded, gagging.

Tai glaring at the masked man, bowing. "Thank you, Mr. Mask Guy. I owe you."

"Now, with our friend saved, you owe us a question. Who exactly are you?" Leomon demanded from the mysterious man. "I've never seen you before. Were you a witness to this battle?"

The masked man nodded. "Yes. I did watch the battle."

"Why didn't you help us?" asked Kari. "We could've used your help."

"I am merely a watcher. I wasn't assigned to defend this sector from outsiders or take part in any conflict involving warfare."

"Then, what are you doing here and why conceal your identity?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, he does seem rather suspicious hiding behind a mask," Kabuterimon replied.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal my true identity," he answered. "However, you may call me by my guardian title: X."

"X, huh? Cool, so why did you watch us?" TK inquired, his curiosity piqued.

"I did watch your battle and I was impressed with your teamwork. I was shocked you were willing to sacrifice yourself, WarGreymon. Tai, you have a loyal partner."

"So, how do you know my name?"

"I've been monitoring you and the other Digi-Destined since your first arrival on File Island. Your Digimon have advanced. Two of which recently became Mega-level. You defeated Devimon on File Island, stopped Etemon on the Continent of Server, and saved your world from Myotismon's dark hand. Daimaomon was vanquished. Just now, NeoDevimon was soundly beaten. However, you only defeated a weaker outsider. NeoDevimon was just the tip of the iceberg. Moreover, he told you that three more invaders would arrive. He speaks the truth. Three warriors will indeed come here in two weeks."

"Damn! Then, how do we prepare for them!" Tai asked, frowning. "Tell us. They had training with Piximon and they've gotten stronger after each fight they've been involved in. We barely beat NeoDevimon and he was just a weakling compared to these invaders?!"

"That is why I have come to seek you and WarGreymon. I saved WarGreymon's life because I sense potential in his power. Not just in him but you specifically, Taichi Kamiya. The Crest of Courage is all the proof I need to convince me that you are the one I have been searching for. However, like any latent power, it must be unlocked. I am here to help Agumon and your Crest unlock your hidden potential."

"Unlock our hidden potential?" Tai repeated what X told him.

"Yes, Tai. Angemon has already proven that. However, TK, you must help Angemon to control his full potential. Kari, too, has an unlocked power through her Crest of Light," X explained and cleared his throat. "Now, I've decided. Agumon. Tai. I would personally like to invite you two to join me in my realm. I will prepare you two to prepare for these invaders."

"You want us to come? But what about the others?"

"Tai, the only others with your and Agumon's level of potential are Leomon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon. The others, too have potential, but they won't be able to draw them out as much as the aforementioned. Leomon, I ask for you, TK, and Kari to train Gatomon and Patamon," X shifted his view toward TK and Kari. "You two will need to monitor your Crests As the Children of Hope and Light, your time will eventually come." He turned back toward the Child of Courage. "Tai, you possess the Crest of Courage. You and Agumon will definitely be the one that can stop them. If you're willing to accept, I would like to invite you two to my sanctuary on the other side."

"Should I do it?" Tai asked, looking down at his Digimon partner.

"Yes," Agumon responded without hesitation. "We should accept his offer. I mean he did safe my life and I'm indebted to him."

"Alright, then. If you say so, then I can't argue with you," the goggle boy smiled, facing the masked man. He approached X and shook his hand.

**(End theme)**

"Are you leaving, Tai?" TK asked, approaching the leader.

Kari wiped the dry tears from her cheeks. "Tai, you're not really going to leave us?"

The gogglehead knelt over, smiling and hugging Kari. "Yeah, but don't worry. Agumon will get the proper training from X. I might even get my Crest to reach this potential he's hinting at. We'll be back. You guys just stick together. I might not be around, but you guys should take care of yourselves." He pulled away, wiping tears from Kari's eyes. "We have friends here in the Digital World." Facing Matt's brother, Tai smirked. "TK, I trust that you'll take care of my sister?"

"You can count on me!"

"Sora. I leave you in charge of the others," the gogglehead approached the tomboy. "I'm sure I'll get some sort of message from you."

"Tai, I..."

"Don't say anything. I know you won't let me down. If you see Matt, make sure to tell him everything that's happened and let him know about the invaders," Tai faced, turning around as he made eye contact with his friends. "I won't forget you guys. X, will I still get a chance to communicate with my friends in your realm?"

"Yeah, I can reach the minds of those throughout the Eastern Quadrant, including this world," X nodded. "It's long distance. So, it's gonna cost you."

"Pfft, I knew there would be some kind of charge," Tai rolled his eyes. "Well, everyone... I guess this is goodbye? You take care of yourselves. Don't you worry. Agumon and I are coming back stronger than ever to kick those invaders' butts off this world!"

"We'll be waiting for you, Tai!" Mimi said.

Tai and Agumon placed their hands on X. Sora rushed toward the gogglehead, opening her mouth as she called out. Embracing him, she released a few tears. Tai pat her back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She looked up and noticed the trademark Kamiya smile on his face.

Sora murmured. "Take care, you two. Good luck with whatever training X has prepared for you. Get strong is all I ask."

"I just hope it isn't as tough as Piximon's training," Tai reassured his closest friend. "I'm counting on you to take care of our friends and finding Matt."

Turning away from Sora, Tai and Agumon placed their hands onto X as they were instantly teleported from the spot.

Sora wiped her years away and turned around to confront the remaining Digi-Destined. This was her time to prove herself as a leader since her last mistake prior to Tai's departure to the real world. Sora couldn't afford any failure now.

"Remember that Tai will be coming back, you guys. What we need to do is use these remaining two weeks to prep ourselves for the worst to come," Sora announced, making sure everyone got the memo. "Now we're lucky time runs differently here than in our world. Let's not forget we've survived staying here once before and we can do it again. We're more familiar with our surroundings and have Digimon friends to depend on. In the meantime, we're going to search for our Digimon friends and prepare. Leomon, I understand you're going to train?"

"Of course, but I will take Patamon and Gatomon to train them," the brave warrior replied. "You hear that, you two? This training will be nothing like Piximon's."

"Oh, nothing that I can't handle," Patamon said.

Gatomon cleared her throat. "Ah, but I never trained under Piximon. So, I can't say for sure how tough he was and surely can't compare him to Leomon. This will be a treat."

"Don't worry. Kari and I will be watching you guys," TK assured the two. "Right, Kari?"

"Yeah..." the young Kamiya slightly nodded.

"Just one question," Joe spoke up and raised his right hand. "How was NeoDevimon able to find you guys so easily?"

"Yes, that's a concern in itself," Zudomon said.

"To answer your question, Joe, there is a device mounted on his face that seems to track an opponent's power and position," Leomon stated, pointing to NeoDevimon's corpse and the scouter mounted on his face.

"So, there are Digimon with advanced technology never developed in our world. Prodigious!" Izzy's interest piqued, racing over NeoDevimon's corpse. His eyes lit up at the scouter device. "Beautiful. I'm going to have a field day with this."

Mimi tip-toed over to NeoDevimon's corpse and gagged. "Izzy? You... You mean that? Yuck! I'm not touching that! Joe, why don't you pick that scouter-thingy and give it to Izzy?"

"No way. You're asking me?!" Joe freaked out. "What if he like... comes back to life or something? Like one of those slasher horror movies?"

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat," Mimi sighed, folding her arms and frowning. "I'm not touching it because corpses have germs!"

"Oh, Mimi..." Lillymon sweat-dropped.

"Here let me do it," Sora said.

The redhead knelt over and unhooked the scouter off the fiend's face. She mounted it on her face and pressed a button to activate it. Suddenly, an advanced mathematical numbers flashed on the glass screen. She attempted to read it as Birdramon, who de-digivolved to Biyomon, approached her.

"What do you see, Sora?" Biyomon queried.

The awe-struck tomboy gasped. "Wow! This is advanced technology! I really wish we had one of these back home!"

"Can I see it, Sora?" Izzy asked, extending his right hand.

"Sure, here you go."

She took off the device and handed it to Izzy. The young tech put it on and read the calculations.

"I can't even read this language, but I think I can have this thing repaired. I'll tell you guys what. I'm going to go see Gennai," the Child of Knowledge proclaimed. "I'm sure he can help me repair this and guide me in deciphering the language. Perhaps even decode some messages?"

"That's a good idea," Joe nodded.

TK walked over toward Patamon and picked him up. "You alright, Patamon?"

"Just a little weak from expending all that power to stop NeoDevimon..."

"You did great, Patamon."

" We'll probably get some better readings out of it, Izzy," Sora replied. "I'm sure Gennai can figure it out somehow. As for me, I'll be out looking for our Digimon friends. Mimi? Joe? Will you guys be doing the same?"

"Well, we were thinking of exploring this area a little more," Lillymon said. "Right, Mimi?"

"Um... Yeah! We'll just head on out of here by morning. I mean after everything that's happened today. I can't believe all of that just happened over the last hour... or so."

Zudomon concurred. "You got that right."

"I agree with these three," Joe said, offering an idea. "We'll just find some shelter here until we can decide what we want to do."

"Ok then. I guess I'm on my own with Biyomon then. We'll see if we can find and use these Digicores like Leomon said?"

Leomon nodded, grabbing a hold of the arm he used to launch his attack. Everyone watched as he twisted his arm back into its right position. The children cringed from the bones popping and the shoulder being put back into its place.

"Yuck! That has got to hurt!" Mimi cringed, covering her ears. "Did you HAVE to do that here?!"

"Forgive me, Child of Sincerity," Leomon apologized. "Children, I don't know the whereabouts of the Digicores, but I will search any clues and forward them to you. In the meantime, I'll be taking Gatomon and Patamon. TK and Kari, let's go."

"Yay! We can come!" TK cheered, jumping up excitedly.

"Yeah, that's good to know," Kari nodded, smiling.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Unforeseen Circumstances** _ **)**

"Yes. These two Digimon will become a powerful asset once properly trained under my wing. We'll need their combined holy force to drive off invaders, who will be here in two weeks time. For now, only I can train them properly."

"Isn't that too big of a burden on your part?" Sora asked the brave warrior.

"I understand, but it must be done. Granted, TK and Kari need to come to offer support for their Digimon. Moreover, the Crests of Hope and Light need to reach their potential. If they do have latent power inside them too, then they must unlock that hidden potential."

Leomon scooped up Gatomon and Patamon under his arms. He bent down and let both TK and Kari to ride on his back. Before he departed, he gave one final notice to the other Digi-Destined.

"In two weeks, we'll be back to see you. I'm sure you'll be prepared and have gathered as many allies as you can. By then, Tai will have returned. Take care everyone and come prepared."

With that, Leomon ascended into mid-air and flew off with Kari, TK, and their Digimon partners. The other children looked on and gathered together their friends depart until they return within the two weeks.

"Something tells me these two weeks are going to fly by fast," Joe groaned.

"And that's a good thing?" Zudomon said. "I sure hope that's not what you meant, Joe."

Biyomon blinked and looked up at the redhead. "Sora. Are you okay?"

Ignoring her Digimon partner, Sora glanced at the heavens and hoped for the best for her departed friends.  _Tai. Kari. TK. Matt. Please come back soon. We need to be together if we have any hope of stopping the invaders._

"Sora..."

"I sure hope everything turns out right for them, Biyomon."

xxxxx

_**Outer Realm/Paradise Gateway & Passage** _

Awestruck at their foreign surrounded, Tai and Agumon scoured through a dimension, shrouded with mystery. They looked up to find a long road of floating orbs in a line formation. These 'orbs' are the soul cores of the dead Digimon from the Digital World. Any Digimon killed were sent here regardless of who they were: good, evil, angel, demon, alien, dinosaur, android, etc. It didn't matter.

**(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _**Spanning the Globe** _ **)**

X walked ahead of the duo, politely passing by the floating soul orbs. He noticed that Tai and Agumon were still standing with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Sighing deeply, X waved his hand over to them. "C'mon, you two! We don't have any time to sight see!"

"Hey, it's not everyday we come to an afterlife world!" Tai called out, pushing through the floating orbs and dragged his Digimon partner along. "Besides, I see you're already accustomed to this?"

"Of course, I also help guide the dead Digimon souls," the masked man answered, leading the Child of Courage and the dinosaur Digimon down the road.

"So, how do you judge the good and bad Digimon?" Agumon asked with curiosity.

"Ha, well, that's not my job. You see we're about to meet the  _Judge_  himself toward that temple ahead of us," X said, pointing toward a magnificent structure.

All Tai and Agumon could do was gasp and gape simultaneously. "WHOA!"

As the trio walked down toward the entrance of a large, temple structure resembling the Shaolin temple. The outer layers were darker though with some gothic features to make up for the 'Underworld' theme.

"So, this is it, huh?" Tai asked the masked man. "The big man is in there?"

X nodded. "That's right and I really advise you show him the highest regards. He really wants all of subjects to acknowledge him."

"You still haven't told us what he does to with the dead Digimon souls."

"Well, Agumon, to answer your question. You're aware of Primary Village?"

The Digimon eagerly nodded. "I am."

"Well, when all good Digimon are judged, he turns them into a Digi-Egg as you may like to call it, and sends them back to the living world to any Primary Village available. Unfortunately, the living world has had to deal with powerful enemy forces and many of the Primary Villages were destroyed. So, the good souls are contained here until those villages are somehow restored. It's going to take a while for them to recover all that was lost."

"That's too bad," Tai said. "I didn't think the Digital World had to suffer so much during our absence."

"Well, that's another story for another time, and you ask what happens to the evil Digimon? Well, just now, you've managed to defeat NeoDevimon. Those evil Digimon are condemned to the Dark Area and imprisoned in Digital Limbo. So NeoDevimon is going to be confined for eternity in that specific area. You and your friends will never have to deal with him again."

"That's great!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yes, it is and that is one invader defeated. However, we must prepare for the next three coming within two weeks. After we have a brief chat with the Judge, we'll be taking a journey to my sanctuary."

Tai and Agumon both nodded in reply as the masked man walked opened the doors. There was a sudden brightness inside the room which stung the eyes of Tai. He quickly shielded his eyes with his goggles and let out a deep sigh.

"This is too bright," Tai remarked, adjusting his goggles.

"You're telling me! Maybe you should have given me a pair of goggles when we were on Earth, Tai," Agumon said, having to his use claws to cover his eyes.

**(End theme)**

The trio stopped by a large desk table. It appeared to be forged out of solid black crystal and stood nearly thirty feet tall. Sitting at the desk was a large Digimon that even Tai and Agumon appeared to be intimidated of. X stood tall and cleared his throat without any hint of fear in his eyes. It was hard to tell his facial expressions with the mask concealing his face.

The Digimon was massive in size (specifically height), but with a slender build. He had the outward form of the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis. The face resembled that of the jackal. His outfit consisted of the ancient Egyptian attire. He wore a golden necklace, which covered nearly his entire neckline; golden bracelets adorned his wrists and a tan dress covered his lower section of the body (including his legs). His skin was light blue with darker blue tinted stripes around his arms and chest. The claws are sharp and colored dark blue. Unlike the legendary Anubis, this Digimon had golden eagle-like wings sprouting out of his back, which spanned out and was considerably larger than nearly his entire body size. He also had noticeable long dark blue hair tied down at the very end of the hair.

"Now that is what I call an Underworld lord!" Tai exclaimed. "He sure does live up to his name!"

"No kidding!" Agumon added.

X glanced at the duo and cleared his throat. "I thought I told you two to show some curiosity? Ah, what the hell, this is your first time seeing the great Anubimon!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**The Gods' Bolero** _ **)**

As the Underworld lord's ears perked upon hearing the mention of his name, he looked down at the trio standing yards away from his table. His intimidating glare softened as he immediately confirmed X's presence.

"X! Good to see you, my friend!" Anubimon responded with a loud.

"The honor is mine, Lord Anubimon. I have brought along two of the subjects I have requested to take with me to my sanctuary," X introduced the two. "This is Taichi Kamiya and his Digimon partner, Agumon. This boy holds the Crest of Courage and already his partner can digivolve into the Mega level."

Anubimon nodded and studied Tai carefully. "Yes, I have been keeping an eye on you and your friends. Your accomplishments thus far are worthy of praise from me. It's an honor to have one of the Digi-Destined standing before my presence. So, you wish to take him under your watchful training, X?"

"Yes, him and Agumon. I truly believe these two can stop the incoming invaders."

"That's right and with only two weeks to spare," Anubimon sighed, opening his  _Book of the Dead_. "Already our holding cells are flooded with good souls ready to be sent back to the living world. Our spaces are wearing thin. I'm hoping there's at least a few Primary Villages available so these souls can be restored."

"We're sorry for what happened, Anubimon. If we hadn't gone to stop Myotismon back in our world..."

"Don't fault yourself, Child of Courage. It was your responsibility to stop that menace and prevent him from killing the Eighth Child. We're grateful you managed to do so."

Agumon interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, sir, but can you really judge Digimon from other realms?"

"Of course he can, Agumon," X replied. "The dead of ALL worlds come here for relocation."

"Well in that case. Sir, can you tell us if a guy named NeoDevimon came by here?" Tai asked.

Skimming through his book, Anubimon confirmed. "You mean the villain who arrived from that stargate? He did. I sent him to the Dark Area of course. Yeah, he's already in sitting his little bum in Digital Limbo as we speak."

"Wow and did he try to fight you?!" Tai exclaimed, looking enthusiastic.

Anubimon smirked proudly. "Well, he tried, but I got him in my submission grip and forced him to submit! Yep, I overpowered that fool!"

"Really?! You beat him easily?! Wow, you've got to be insanely strong!" Tai appeared excited and faced X. "Hey, X, let Agumon train with this guy instead!"

"Yeah, well, Lord Anubimon is too busy to accept any pupils," X confirmed. "He's already hard at work... iksnay on the Anubimon stay..." The masked man whispered into Tai's ear. "I'm way stronger than he is. Trust me. You'll get better training results from me."

Anubimon's ears once again perked as he grinned. "I heard that! X, you little weasel! How about you and I go at it like old times?"

"Sorry, Lord Anubimon but I think my 'best' would probably kill you," X bowed in respect to the Underworld judge. "With all due respect..."

"They're your responsibility. Besides, two weeks will be plenty to prepare for these invaders. I just don't want to end up with a pile of more paperwork and more souls to judge when they do arrive. I'm reaching my limit here."

"Yes, Lord Anubimon, just you watch and see. Agumon become a killing machine when I get through with his training. You won't even need to judge anymore souls! That's a watcher's promise!"

"Alright then. Taichi and Agumon, I bid you farewell from this point on and good luck with your training," the Underworld judge stated, pointing to a door on the left corner of the room. "That door will lead you down the road to X's sanctuary. But, I'm afraid X already has become accustomed to flying there on his own. You will need to do the best you can to keep up with him."

"Don't worry, Lord Anubimon. We're going to stay with him no matter how long it takes us," Tai reassured the lord.

"Yeah and I'll do my best to slow down for you guys to catch up," the masked man replied. "Agumon, just don't overexert yourself while traveling on this road. Likewise with you, Tai."

The Digimon quickly confirmed. "Got it!"

"Thanks for everything, Lord Anubimon. You may resume with your work," X waved farewell to the judge and flew off to the door.

"See ya, Anubimon! We'll see you again once our training's done and we manage to stop those invaders!" Tai called out. "Let's go, Agumon."

"Right!"

With that, the duo followed X out the door and left Anubimon to resume his work with more souls waiting to be judged. A smile crossed the Underworld lord's face as he sensed new hope upon studying Tai.

"Good luck, my friends."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Two miles off from the temple, the trio faced a pathway leading to a large three-headed snake structure. Each head was structured with gaping mouths, revealing long fangs. X led Tai and Agumon toward the snake, which seemed to stretch out across the clouds in the distance. Naturally, the gogglehead and his partner were flabbergasted.

"Wow, first the temple and Anubimon... And now this!" Tai exclaimed. "How are guys able to afford all of this?"

X shrugged and replied. "Well, we higher-types do tend to keep all of the luxuries to ourselves. I mean, how else could he hope to manage to make the 'Other World' look fancy?"

"Makes me wish the Digital World could have all these luxuries," Agumon said.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Saa, Hashiridasou!** _ **)**

X stopped and noticed a dog-like guardian standing beside the 'snake road.' It sat up and appeared to have three heads. It's appearance was strikingly similar the legendary hound of Hades: Cerberus. Its steel-like fur was noticeably black with a silver mane around its neck and three blades protruding through the top of the shins of each leg. The feet were equipped with silver, sharp claws. The lower jaw of the middle head was brown and seemed to be the only head that could speak.

"Ah, Cerberumon, aren't you supposed to be guarding the front gate?" X asked, kneeling over to pet the hound's central head.

"Yeah, I forgot this wasn't my position. Thanks for the reminder!" Cerberumon responded. "By the way, you're going to be crossing the great Orochimon Road?"

"Well, these two are, but I'll be flying. Unless Agumon becomes WarGreymon, that is..." X said.

"Orochimon Road? And how far does it go out, Cerberumon?" Tai asked the hound.

The dark hound Digimon spoke. "I heard it was a 40,000 digi-kilometers. The last time I checked..."

Naturally, Tai freaked out. "40,000 DIGI-KILOMETERS?! Has anyone ever made it this far?!"

"Only two have. Lord Anubimon and X standing before you," Cerberumon pointed to the masked man. "Shoot, I couldn't even cross twenty miles. I was too pooped out after crossing that far. Word of advice: Watch where you are going or you'll end up falling off. The Dark Area and Digital Limbo are down there. Once you fall off, there is no way out."

"Right! We'll keep that in mind," X nodded. "Hear that you two?"

"Yes..." Tai and Agumon groaned at once. "But… 40,000 KILOMETERS?!"

"C'mon, you two! This should be fun!" X laughed, hopping atop of the middle Orochimon head.

Tai held his stomach as it started to rumble a bit. "But, what about food?"

"Even a Digimon needs his meal..."

"Don't worry. There are pit stops along the way and you'll get free food as long as you're with me," X reassured them. "Not to mention some hotels along the way to sleep in. Remember, we're still technically in the Digital World. Then again, I really don't have to eat or sleep much. Only when I feel like it."

The Child of Courage sighed. "Gee, well, that's reassuring."

"Time runs much slower here than in the Digital World or Real World. You guys won't even age for a long time if you remain here. 40,000 or even a million digi-kilometers… we'll get to my realm in a week. Of course, I have to slow down for you guys. I can get there four hours tops."

"Couldn't you just teleport like you did earlier?" Agumon asked.

"Actually, I still haven't been able to master teleporting off my realm. I can only adeptly use it when I'm in Lord Anubimon's palace and there I can probe powerful energies from many realms."

"Well, nuts to that," Tai said. "Though, I must feel good to be a watcher. I wish I could be in your position."

X proceeded to pull Agumon up as well. "Believe me, Tai. It's a hell of a lot of work. Everyday you'll have to answer to prayers and respond to a certain crisis. We have to maintain a status quo of peace as we watch every occurrence in the living worlds, but the forces of darkness are always screwing with the order. Just like NeoDevimon did and the villains who attacked the Digital World in your absence. Bad things happen everyday just like in your world, Tai."

"I know how you feel."

"Well, Tai and Agumon, this is it," X said, pointing to the long road ahead. "40,000 digi-kilometers to go..."

**(End theme)**

The goggle boy stood on top and looked into his mini telescope. "My little scope can't find anything in the far distance! This road looks endless!"

"If we put our minds to it, we'll cross this road," Agumon reassured his partner

Tai drooped his head and sighed. "Two weeks. Man, I wish I had my driver's license or we'd be driving down this road!"

"There's no time to waste. Now, lets get started."

With that, X levitated off the ground and slowly glided over the road.

Agumon tapped Tai's right side. "Just make sure not to fall off this road, Tai. We'll be serving burgers down in Digital Limbo for eternity."

"That's a scary thought. We better keep our minds focused then. Let's go, buddy. WarGreymon should be up for the job!"

"You got it!"

X watched as Tai's Crest and Digivice emitted beacons of light.  _Cool, I'm getting to see Agumon digivolve again. WarGreymon has excellent flight speed but I doubt even he can make it past a 40,000 digi-kilometers without fatigue._

"Agumon…  _ **WARP SHINKA! WarGreymon!**_ "

"Good, now stay with me, WarGreymon," X instructed the Mega Digimon.

WarGreymon scooped up Tai into his arms and flew up to meet with X. He watched X soar off and rocketed after the masked man.

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

Kari smiled as her eyes were awe-struck at the beauty of the land. "Wow, how pretty! This is beautiful scenery."

TK looked up to Leomon. "Will this be where our Digimon will start training?"

"That's correct, TK," the veteran confirmed.

"You picked a good spot," TK said. "This is more than enough room."

"Yeah. I mean, we are watching our Digimon train for two weeks, right?" Tai's little sister inquired to the brave warrior.

"Yes, and you two will need to carefully harness your Crests' powers. The crests are what give your Digimon the power to digivolve. Yet, TK's Crest has yet to glow and Patamon has not digivolved into Ultimate-level. My training should enable him to boost his own energy to a maximum."

"So, we have to rely on my Crest then?" TK's face was smeared with determination. "Alright, Mr. Leomon."

"TK..." Kari murmured, smiling at the boy.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST –** _**Bolero** _ **)**

"Today, we shall start with the basics. Patamon. Gatomon. This two weeks worth of training will be extremely harsh and difficult. If you are weak of heart, then I suggest you back down and walk away. Do you think you have what it takes to endure MY training?"

"You know that I'm up for it. I'll get as strong to protect TK. I won't let him down."

Gatomon nodded, putting her game face on. "Likewise for Kari. Do what you have to do, Leomon!"

"As you know, Taichi and Agumon departed with X on the other side. They will be training for two weeks from I understand. I recall Gennai telling me of a peculiar man who once in a blue moon finds a potentially strong warrior. When Tai returns, he and his Digimon will perhaps be more than enough to defeat the three invaders. The three villains have been confirmed to be more powerful than NeoDevimon. We endured an extremely difficult and emotionally-driven front against an Ultimate-level monster. Yet he was powerful enough to push WarGreymon and I to our limits. I can't imagine how powerful the trio will be. That is why we'll need more than just WarGreymon and Tai's help to surmount this adversity. You two are next in line in the power hierarchy. After all, the Child of Friendship and his Digimon partner have been missing in action since the battle on Earth."

TK addressed to the brave warrior. "Mr. Leomon, do you know where my brother could be?"

"I'm sorry, Takeru. I have not seen him," the warrior sighed sadly. "His sudden disappearance is a mystery to me."

"I wonder if he left because of me. I've always been too much of a crybaby and he probably got fed up with me. DemiDevimon was probably right after all," TK sadly felt dejected.

Kari looked at the boy with sympathy.

"Takeru. Don't say that," Leomon knelt in front of the boy, staring at his eye level. "I'm sure that your brother needed to clarify his position. He probably needs time to himself. But believe me, he would never abandon you. Brothers always stick together through together."

"Until now... he's gone and he's never coming back."

"TK..." Kari whispered to the boy's ear. "TK?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should have a talk sometime."

"A talk?"

Kari smiled softly. "Mmmhmm. Is that okay?"

"Thanks, Kari."

"You and Angemon saved us, TK. I'm very grateful. If it weren't for Angemon, we would all be taken away by that creep."

"Okay. We'll have a talk. Where do you want to meet?" TK asked the Kamiya girl.

"The forest ahead of us," Kari pointed toward a dense forest ahead of them. "For now, let's watch our Digimon train."

"Don't know but I'm interested to find out myself, Kari."

"So, I assume that you two have heard about the four legendary Digicores?"

"Not very much except from what you've told NeoDevimon," Patamon said, nodding. "I overheard you talking about them when I was Angemon."

"Well, you should know that they can restore Digimon back from the dead, except unless it was from a natural cause. That means they are immediately revived without the need to reverting back to a Digi-Egg."

"So, death has to have been a result of a battle or through any physical harm?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes. Lets say that I were to die in a battle, you could use them to resurrect me."

The feline smirked curiously. "How cool."

"Yet I do not know the whereabouts of the four Digicores. That is the problem. If only we had them in our possession," Leomon clarified to the four. "Now, onto the phase of our training. WarGreymon will be back, but that still won't be enough to defeat the three invaders. He and I alone will not stand a chance. The others will be searching for allies to aid us. We need the power from you two. You must learn to unlock your true potentials. The key to unlocking them will not only be through your training but it all depends on the will power of your partner's Crests. TK and Kari possess the Crests of Light and Hope. The children will help you unlock your true potentials."

"No problem. So how do you want us to start our training?" Patamon asked.

"So we have hidden powers?" Gatomon said, pointing to herself and Patamon. "I guess Myotismon was too stupid to even realize that."

"Myotismon was a fool. He ignored what potential you had, Gatomon. If you had unlocked your hidden power before, you would have crushed him easier than you did when you battled him. You two have power hidden within you that you couldn't hope to imagine. The training will bring them out."

"So I would have kicked batty's butt while still in my champion form?"

"In a way, yes and no. You still would be required to digivolve into your Ultimate-form," Leomon replied. "If you had trained as hard as I did, you would have stood up to Myotismon in your champion form."

Gatomon grinned mischievously. "Heh and what the heck was I doing hanging out with bat boy when I could have been with you, Leomon."

"Tell us what we should do now. I'm eager to know," Patamon stated, standing on his hind legs.

This prompted the brave warrior to grin widely. "You really want to know? All right, step one..."

**(End theme)**

With that, Leomon grabbed Patamon by this wings and tossed him up with one hand before catching him. TK quickly got up and prepared to stop Leomon, but Gatomon was able to hold him back.

"Don't do that to him!" TK protested, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Trust me. Patamon will be fine," the feline Digimon reassured the Child of Hope. "Leomon knows what he is doing."

"But..."

Kari placed a hand on TK's shoulder. She then set TK down on a rock. TK was left with no choice, but to watch Leomon physically toss Patamon.

Glancing over behind him, the veteran scanned toward a small canyon slope and an idea came to mind.

Without effort, Leomon hurled Patamon toward the slope. The Rookie flung across the slope with tremendous force. Patamon howled out of horror as he was flung across. TK was about to spring in until Gatomon stopped in front of him.

"Let me go after him, Gatomon!"

"No! You're only going to ruin the demonstration!" Gatomon hissed. "Leomon knows what he's doing and I believe him!"

Kari covered her mouth.  _I really hope you're right, Gatomon!_

Patamon screamed as he came ever so closer towards the slope. This was the Rookie's fate. It was either unleashing his hidden power or become splattered jelly all over the slope.

TK couldn't take it anymore. If he couldn't save him, he would at least cry out for his Digimon partner and use the power of his Digivice.

" _ **PATAMON!**_ "

As soon as the boy cried out, his Digivice shone off a beacon of illuminating golden yellow light and this served as the necessary catalyst to grant Patamon a tremendous amount of power. The Rookie's form released a powerful aura glow over his body and he quickly snapped back to reality.

His eyes looked across the mountains. The tiny Rookie charged up and expanded the aura of light all around his body. The light assumed the shape of the familiar form of Angemon but the end of the 'right hand' had a 'blade-like extension' at the end of it. The 'shape' around Patamon released a powerful beam of light and shot directly at the slope ahead of him.

Both Leomon and Gatomon were astonished as the blast fired at the slope. The initial blast made contact with the slope, leading to a destructive explosion.

_**KA-BOOM!** _

A powerful gust of wind from the explosion blew against Leomon and Gatomon. The feline hid behind Leomon, who shielded himself by crossing his arms out. TK and Kari hid behind the rock to steer clear of the incoming rock debris.

 _Was this all the result of that boy's Digivice?!_  Leomon thought, reminiscing the event a moment ago.  _My assumptions were correct. They can unlock their true potential from their partner's devices. These children will be the catalysts to unlock the true potential of these two Digimon._

As the dust slowly dissipated, the entire canyon slope was left a pile of debris and with a streak of unearthed trail in the far distance.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST –** _**Unforeseen Circumstances** _ **)**

"All that from TK's Digivice but his Crest didn't glow yet?!" Gatomon gulped, glancing at the children.  _If little TK can do that, I can't imagine what Kari will do with BOTH the Digivice and the Crest!_

TK was visibly trembling. "No way... I did that for Patamon?"

"Patamon. I can't believe you did that," Gatomon muttered, looking at the trail and the debris of the ravine.

"Wow, you've got one strong Digimon, TK," Kari commended the child.

Leomon concluded.  _No, it wasn't Patamon who destroyed that canyon. It took TK's Digivice to grant him that force of power. However, that shape I saw. I've never seen anything like it. Are we looking at a glimpse of what that little creature will eventually become? And that was just the boy. I can't imagine what the girl's Digimon can do._

"Way to go, Patamon! That's the way!" TK rushed by his Digimon's side and hugged him. "We'll surprise those three bullies when they come! They won't expect that from you!"

The Rookie Digimon stammered, still overwhelmed with shock. "I... I did all that...?"

"It begins to become clear, doesn't it?" Leomon asked, approaching TK and Patamon.

"Well... Sort of..." Patamon lowered his head. "That's not even my own power. TK also..."

"No, it has become quite clear. Your power bursts loose only when the boy's and your emotions are at their peak. There was another force that allowed you to pull this off, Patamon, but, I will teach you to harness that ability again. TK serves as the necessary catalyst to releasing your full power. Gatomon, this goes for you, too."

"You can count me in," the feline replied. "How about you, Patamon?"

TK's partner objected. "What about TK? Will he be in the right frame of mind?"

"Takeru? How about it?" Leomon asked the younger brother of Matt.

"Please, TK. We really need you for this one," Kari spoke up, pleading to the boy. "Tai didn't just leave for his own sake. He and Agumon are with X to prepare themselves for whatever training they will need. It's only right that we should too. You have to be strong about this, TK."

The child glanced over at Kari, who had a rather pleading look.

Smirking with confidence, the boy cleansed any doubt from his mind. "I'm in! I'm not going to cry anymore. Even if Matt isn't here, it doesn't mean I can't stick up for myself. You guys… I'll do everything I can to help Patamon in his training. I'm so in!"

"Thanks, TK," Patamon smiled, rubbing the side of TK's right leg.

"I'd knew you'd change your mind," Kari stated. "I can't wait until my brother comes back to stand by us! TK and I will bring the best out of our Digimon, Leomon!"

"Mmhmm," Gatomon nodded in agreement. "Kari, you're so becoming like your brother."

"Let's begin," Leomon said.

"Right!" The four responded in unison.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Wilderness Survival! Prepare for the Invaders!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Preparations begin. Instead of six months, I made it two weeks. Understand the Digital World's time runs differently. Six months is too much of a drag to wait, especially, in this situation.
> 
> A small Takari moment, but nothing too major. They're still little kids.
> 
> Next chapter, Izzy meets Gennai. Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon meet an old friend. TK and Kari watch Gatomon and Patamon. A rock 'n roll metal reject hits the scene. Two Dark Masters make their next move. All this in a nutshell. Yeah, I'm incorporating a Puppetmon/Metal Etemon mini-arc into this. It's just to keep the group preoccupied until the invaders hit the scene.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold.


	5. The Wilderness Survival! Prepare for the Invaders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Preparations are set, but a few setbacks will stand in the way. Find out who the Digiteam must deal with before the invaders.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 5: The Wilderness Survival! Prepare for the Invaders!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/ August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Nearly every beast of the land fell asleep with the creatures of the night lurking about. The beautiful dark blues skies were littered with shiny, bright stars and a half crescent moon loomed over the landscape. Hard winds blew across the grassy meadows and rocks were sent scattering. And there was an unlikely Digimon pair in hiding under the cool shading of a large tree.

As moonlight shone over two tiny figures within the darkness, Gatomon and Patamon were revealed into view. They finished eating their meat apples and were already curled up asleep.

Since they were going to be involved in rigorous training, the Digimon decided to increase their food consumption and give them enough energy to go on about the day. It would also serve as necessary to would burn the food down.

As soon as Gatomon and Patamon slept, Leomon returned and watched them from on top of a rock. With arms crossed, he turned his view to the full moon. Its beautiful illumination shone over the dry terrain.

Leomon alternated his attentive view to the young Digidestined: the possessors of the Crests of Hope and Light. Sitting on top of a rock near the pond, TK sat on the left side while Kari sat on the right side. Their eyes were fell on the lake in the distance and noticed their reflections coupled with the half crescent moon. TK picked a pebble off the ground and hurled it across the lake. With the pebble bouncing across the lake, it sank down once slapping the center.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - Tomodachi _~Tatakai no theme~_ ) **

Kari glanced over at TK. "Um, hey, TK?"

"Yeah?" TK replied, looking directly at Kari. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Well, you do remember that I needed to talk to you?"

"Yeah?"

Kari sighed, picking up a pebble off the ground. "Well, I think this would be the perfect time for us to talk."

"Sure. What do you have in mind, Kari?"

"Well. Lately, I've been worried about you. You haven't been yourself," Kari said, tossing the rock at the lake. "I understand that you miss your brother. To be honest, I really didn't know him that well. I mean he did watch over me when Tai left to find the others back home. But, I could tell that he really cares for you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, take my brother for example. He's an honest, but a stubborn brother. He can act like a dork, but that's what makes him such an awesome brother. He makes me laugh and he can annoy me. That's just like any big brother or sister would do. You care for them so much that you make you happy or bother you."

"Yeah, but my brother really doesn't do anything like that. I hate to admit it, but he's always overprotective of me. I really haven't stuck up for myself. All of that changed since I came to the Digital World. With Patamon by my side, I don't feel afraid anymore and know my Digimon will always protect me with his life."

"Like he's done before?"

TK nodded in reply, trying not to reminisce the emotional scars he received prior to the departure from File Island. "But, back to my brother. He always vows to protect me and would destroy anything that would harm me."

"Well, to be fair to him, he has every right to worry about you. But, I don't think he should hurt anyone. Only really bad guys like that NeoDevimon creep. Tell me, are you two separated?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Our parents divorced and that really changed my life. I only get to see my brother once and a while. At least, I was able to see him then. Now, he's not with us and I feel I'm responsible somehow. Was it something that I've done wrong? Tell me, Kari. Did I do anything to upset him?"

Kari blinked. "No, I don't think so. I do remember him and Matt arguing before he left. Your brother... How can I say it? He seemed to want to take the role as leader of the Digidestined."

She sighed. "He thinks Tai is not cut out to be one."

"That's… what I thought."

"I see. So that's what it's all about. But, let me ask you this," she proposed the next important question. "Did you do something to upset him?"

"No. I blame myself for being too much of a crybaby and he probably hates me for it. I can't help it. I can't help the fact that I cry. I just get scared," TK admitted, trying to hold back tears.

"Believe me. I cry too. I cry when I something scary comes about, but I manage to overcome that fear," Kari tried to calm the boy. "You want to know how I did that?"

"How so?"

"My brother taught me to always overcome my greatest fears. I used to be so scared of the dark, but my brother told me that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. So, what I did was confront that fear and say to myself,  _'I'm not afraid'_. I repeated that over and over again. Repeatedly. I have very little fears, but I am definitely afraid of these invaders coming."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because we really have no idea how powerful they really are. NeoDevimon was insanely powerful, but this trio could be even deadlier. However, as long as we remain strong and prepare ourselves, we just might... No, we will rise up and overcome this enemy!"

"I hope you're right."

"Hope? That's what your crest symbol represents."

The boy nodded and looked down at his Crest of Hope. Thus far, his crest was the only one not to activate by will. Thus, Angemon has been incapable to digivolve to an Ultimate-level Digimon. TK wondered if Patamon would ever digivolve further.

"I know that your crest hasn't been activated and Patamon hasn't digivolved into an Ultimate-level. Patamon still hasn't reached his full potential, but believe me. His time will come. You have to overcome your fears against the approaching enemy. Do you understand, TK?"

"Yeah. I'm beginning to understand," TK nodded, smiling to Tai's sister. "It's starting to become clear to me."

"I know Angemon can do it, but it's really up to you whether you want Angemon to digivolve to Ultimate."

"My choice?"

"If you keep holding yourself back, then you won't help Angemon. You understand?" Kari asked.

TK blinked in surprise. "Wow, Kari. Since when did you think like this?"

"My brother always tells me to have confidence for myself and to face my fears. You should take it from me."

"Oh yeah. You're making a lot of sense. I'll do what I can to help Patamon," TK said, looking up at the skies and clearing his throat. "You know something? I don't think I'm afraid of these three invaders anymore. I'm ready to face anything!"

With that, Kari simply smiled and felt that she had boosted the boy's low confidence. Her brother had lectured her to be strong and show confidence towards anything intimidating. Now, she had lectured TK to boost his self-confidence.

Kari smiled as she thought about her brother.  _Thanks, Tai. Your advice has led me to help TK. Though, still I wish I could be as strong as you._ Again clearing her throat, she spoke up. "TK. I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yeah?"

TK glanced over to Kari. The girl pressed closer to him and planted a peek on his cheek. TK was taken back, but left really comfortable to receive a light kiss from Tai's little sister.

"Kari…"

"Just call that a good luck charm. I do that with my best friends," Kari stated.

"Well, um... Thanks... I guess..."

"Don't mention it."

TK held his cheek where Kari had planted a kiss.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Gennai's Home** _

Izzy and Tentomon were standing outside what appeared to be a Japanese shrine albeit submerged underwater. It was just as the computer whiz and the insect Digimon had remembered it. In fact, they were still able to breathe despite being 'submerged'. The fact they could still walk and breathe easily as if they were on land was astonishing.

Then again, they were still in the Digital World and all forms of logic were practically 'thrown out the window'.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Tranquil Times_ ) **

They watched as a school of multiple colored forms of fish swam by peacefully. Red. Green. Blue. Yellow. Golden. Silver. Jade. Orange. Izzy watched the beautiful fish blissfully passing by them.

"I remember this place very well. How about you, Tentomon?"

The insect Digimon observed the scenery and squatted down to pick at a piece of 'sea weed'. "Just as I remembered, Izzy. But, where is Gennai?"

"Beats me. He's probably asleep," Izzy shrugged, walking up a pair of steps.

"I seriously doubt he'd be asleep if he knew we were coming, Izzy."

The Child of Knowledge sweat-dropped. "Yeah, that's a good point. Well, if that's the case, we'll just have to barge right in and wake him up then. Are you with me, pal?"

"Well, just don't expect me to dump a bucket of cold water on him..."

"What's this about ice cold water? Is that you Tentomon and Izzy?" the voice of an old man called out from the other side of the shrine garden.

The Digimon and child looked at one another, confirming the voice simultaneously. "Oh yeah. That's Gennai all right!"

"I'm over here near the garden ahead of you! Don't worry I wasn't sleeping. Come on over and you could maybe join me!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, Tentomon? Let's go!" Izzy said, racing over toward the exact garden where Gennai was harvesting.

Tentomon followed his partner and fluttered his wings. "Wait for me, Izzy! I don't have strong legs like you humans do!"

"Gennai!" Izzy called out, panting as he ran. "I really need to run more if I wasn't chased by Digimon."

As Izzy reached the garden area, he spotted an older-looking man kneeling beside a plant bed. The man's eyes appeared sealed shut with a white mustache adorning his upper lips and curling at the ends. He wore what appeared to be a black outfit with red edges on sections of the suit. His gloves and boots were red. Glancing over to Izzy, the old man named Gennai slowly stood up and picked up a wooden, walking cane.

Smiling, Gennai greeted Izzy. "Ah, Izzy. Good to see you my friend. I take it you and Kabuterimon had no trouble with the directions to my home through the e-mail I sent you?"

"Yeah, we followed the exact coordinates that you relayed to us. No trouble at all. How's everything going, Gennai?"

"Well, I've gotten a lot more sleep since you kids left. Let me tell ya it works wonders for a man my age."

Tentomon landed and greeted the old man. "Hi-ya, Gennai!"

"Good to see you, too, Tentomon. Oh and in case you were wondering, I accidentally fell down my steps as I was reaching over to pick up a bottle cap. That's why I'm holding this cane here," Gennai said, showing them his wooden cane. "It's a bother, but what can you do if you were an old man?"

"Not to mention with no hospitals around," Izzy said, glancing around the shrine.

"Well, the fish are always kind enough to lend me a hand."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Power That Cannot Be Defied_ ) **

"Anyway, Gennai. We did come here for business. There are some questions that need to be answered. Like, for instance, the whole star gate deal. Ever since NeoDevimon came, we were warned of three invaders coming within two weeks. Now, naturally, I figured there was only one Digital World. But now, since NeoDevimon came, it appears I have a lot to learn."

Gennai nodded as he stopped to steady himself. "Hn. Izzy, I should have told you this the night you children slept here. I was too caught up with upgrading your laptop and telling you about the cards to unlocking the doorway back to the real world. Honestly, I wasn't expecting for an invader coming from the  _other side_."

"So, what do you actually know about the invaders?"

"They're exceptionally stronger and advanced. The enemy Tai and the others faced was abnormally stronger than any Digimon threat before."

"Well, we didn't get a chance to see how the battle was determined and ended. However, we did see NeoDevimon easily put down WarGreymon with one blow," Tentomon pointed out.

"Yes, I witnessed the whole event through my viewing screens. I was naturally horrified as you were, Tentomon."

Izzy inquired. "So, where exactly did NeoDevimon come from?"

"Another Digiworld within the Eastern Digi-Galaxy. As you may know, we are currently in the eastern sector."

"Yeah, so I take it there are more?"

Gennai nodded, walking up the steps with the aid of his cane. "Come inside and we'll have a discussion about this over tea."

"Sure, if you have a lot to say, then tea would be nice. What do you say, Tentomon?"

"For me, I'll have whatever snacks you've got."

Gennai sighed. "Ho boy. Well, come on you two. We have much to discuss."

With that, the old man stepped inside his shrine with Izzy and Tentomon following him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

As they gathered around a small round table, Gennai began to speak. "All right, Izzy. You said you wanted me to tell you everything about the four Digi-Galaxies."

"Yeah, I mean Tentomon and I weren't exactly coming back just to chit-chat. I need to gather as much information as I can to know what kind of enemies we're going to be dealing with. If NeoDevimon was merely a weakling compared to these invaders, then we're in serious trouble. Without a doubt..."

Tentomon sipped his cup of tea. "And this tea is too hot for my mandibles. Could use a little more sugar..."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kyoufu no Ashiato_ ) **

"Shucks and I was hoping you were going to stop by to say hello,," Gennai chuckled, setting his cup down. "No, but seriously, I'll tell you about the abrupt changes that have taken place in the Digital World. You see it all started many years since you and the other Digidestined left to stop Myotismon back in your world."

"What? How could it have been several years? We were only gone for a few days in our world. How much time passed since our departure?" Izzy asked the old man.

"At least a thousand years or so... I wasn't exactly counting every single day. So, my calculations are likely to be completely off. I spent most of my time asleep!"

Izzy sweat-dropped. "I kind of would have figured that, Gennai. Well, you at least noticed the changes that had been occurring, right? It's impossible for lands to remain constant over such a long period of time."

"Naturally, yes. but there have been unnatural shifts to the landscape. You see... an invasion had taken place even before you children even returned."

Upon hearing this, both Izzy and Tentomon were shocked beyond belief.

"Another invasion, you say? But, who attacked the Digital World...?"

Gennai sipped his tea once again before responding. "A group of four powerful dark Digimon known as the Dark Masters."

"The Dark Masters...?" Izzy said, gulping and not exactly comfortable with the sound of their name.

"Who are the Dark Masters?"

"They are byproducts from an evil force that was defeated sometime ago. In fact, they are like computer viruses manifested into Digimon forms. They are four Mega-level Digimon."

"Not exactly what we needed to hear," Tentomon remarked.

"They arrived to start chaos in the Digital World. The Dark Masters left a wake of destruction and altered nearly every ecosystem in this world. Many Digimon were massacred. Others enslaved. Chances of the dead being revived were cut short with the number of Primary Villages decreasing."

"Who are these four called?" Izzy curiously asked. "That way we'll know who or what we'll be dealing with."

"Certainly. From the intel I've gathered, all four of them have conquered territories here and enslaved Digimon from many sections of the Digital World. The four Dark Masters are as follows: MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon."

"Yikes and I'll bet this Piedmon guy is the strongest of the bunch?"

"You'd be right, Tentomon. Piedmon is the leader of the Dark Masters, but he is not the overall leader of the invaders. No, there is an even greater evil power lurking within the Digiverse."

"A greater evil? And who might this greater evil be?"

"That I cannot say for sure, Izzy."

However, Izzy somehow could tell Gennai was hiding something. Nonetheless, he still listened to the old man continuing his explanation.

**(End theme)**

"Anyhow, as I was saying, the greater evil himself arrived here and conquered the Four Holy Beasts. As the four Dark Masters laid claim to their new territories, they used their power to change and alter the balance of the entire Digital World. Lands shifted. Islands submerged underwater. Areas that were once tropical forests became desert wastelands. Even up in the northern regions, polar ice caps spread and a great Ice Age had occurred. The greater evil utilized his power to seal the Four Holy Beasts."

"Ok and who are these Four Holy Beasts?"

"Good thing you asked, Izzy. I never told you this, but this is the great opportunity. This also ties in with the Four Digi-Galaxies. As you know, there are Four Holy Beasts. There are four main Digi-Galaxies. The Holy Beasts each rule over a quarter of the Digi-Galaxy. For example, the Digi-Galaxy section we're currently positioned is in the Eastern Quarter. The beast that guards this sector is the great dragon named Azulongmon."

"Azulongmon?" Tentomon repeated.

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST - _On That Day Five Years Ago_ ) **

"That's right. Each of the Four Holy Beasts are based and tied with the mythological figures from Chinese astronomy. The four quadrants of the heavens - east, south, west and north - are referred to as the Celestial Temples."

The Child of Knowledge noted. "Yeah, I learned that from the folklore tales."

"Good, so you at least know where I'm getting my point across. Azulongmon is the watcher of this sector."

"And who are the other three Holy Beasts?"

"Izzy, you are so full of curiosity aren't you, boy?"

Izzy chuckled modestly. "I will do anything to obtain knowledge from the facts I gather. This is interesting. I didn't think there would be Digi-Gods."

"Yes, but even they aren't omnipotent. They were defeated by a single evil entity and sealed away. The name of the three other Holy Beasts I'm afraid are confidential for now I'm afraid. I'm only really allowed to tell you the name of the Eastern Holy Beast. However, I'll throw out a few hints. The southern guardian is a phoenix, the western guardian is a white tiger, and the northern guardian is a turtle."

The insect Digimon added. "Fascinating. And I suppose you're telling us that each govern a different Digital World?"

"Yes, we're currently on the main Digital World in the Eastern Digi-Galaxy. But, Azulongmon is not currently around since he and the other three beasts have been sealed."

"So, they must have all united in hopes of stopping this 'greater evil'?"

"Correct, Izzy. They were determined to combine their efforts by putting a stop to the monster. Regardless, they were ill-equipped and entered a war that they couldn't win. The villain sealed them away after weakening them in a seemingly hopeless battle."

"That's sad to hear. I can't believe all of this was going on since our departure back to our world," Izzy sighed, taking a sip from his tea cup. "But, what of these other main Digital Worlds?"

"All but one still occupies their respective quadrants as we speak."

"What? And what happened to that specific one, Gennai?"

"Destroyed by a cataclysmic force thousands of years ago by that same greater evil. Leading a campaign of conquering the Digi-Galaxies, the villain began his senseless and violent conquest in the Northern Quadrant. So, yes, the main Northern Digiworld was destroyed. The Northern Holy Beast was forced to retreat to a new world in his respective quadrant. Despite being a peaceful guardian, there have been many wars launched in that specific sector of the Digiverse. In fact..."

"In fact? What? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

 _I don't think I should tell him about my experience in the great wars in the Northern Quadrant. That's a past I'd hope to put behind me and move on. Those were horrible times indeed._ Gennai thought, sipping his tea cup.

Izzy looked at Gennai with concern. "Did you even get a glimpse of this powerful evil force that sealed the Four Holy Beasts?"

"I've only see the four Dark Masters and their henchmen. The greater evil hardly exposed himself here in the flesh except when confronting and sealing the Holy Beasts. I think I was smart enough to avoid contact with this greater evil or I would have been captured."

"Gee, this guy, whoever he is, sounds really powerful. I mean to destroy a Digital World on his own and sealing four mighty Digi-Gods. And NeoDevimon was simply just a low level invader?"

"That's right. You kids were very lucky to have left or you would have easily been casualties. No doubt this greater evil will know of your presence. Worst case scenario, he probably already is aware of your return."

Tentomon shuddered at the thought of being caught. "No kidding! I wouldn't want to be caught dead being close around this guy, Izzy. What do you think?"

"We didn't even expect to be confronted by NeoDevimon, first of all," Izzy pointed out. "But, something doesn't add up. Where are the four Dark Masters now? We haven't run into anymore super-powered Digimon since Daimaomon and NeoDevimon."

"That's where I was getting into. As of now, only two of the Dark Masters currently occupy their lands in the Digital World. Those are Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon. The other two Dark Masters left with the greater evil back to their main base of operations."

"Whoo! So, we aren't out of the loop yet, Izzy!" the insect Digimon buzzed, frantically flying overhead.

"With Tai and Agumon training with X in the Other World, I don't know whether you children and your current Digimon's power are enough to defeat even one Dark Master. Even Puppetmon, the weakest of the bunch, can defeat Ultimate-level Digimon."

"So NeoDevimon lied when he said that he came to this Digital World for the first time..."

"Maybe or maybe not, Izzy. He was one of the elite, but of the low class. As far as I know, only the Dark Masters, higher elite soldiers, and the greater evil arrived in the Digital World."

"And no doubt the greater evil will return to this world anytime he wants to. I mean it's like he's putting this world under reserve until he comes back to make his full authority claim," Izzy said. "Right, Gennai?"

"Correct again, Izzy. Wow, you are catching on better than I expected."

"C'mon, me and the others have already dealt with Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Daimaomon, and now NeoDevimon..."

"By working together yes. But you'll need to step it up if you want to defeat the three invaders. If the greater evil can destroy a Digital World on his own, I can't imagine what these three invaders can do. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if you and the other Digidestined fail."

"We're not going to fail, Gennai. As we speak, the other Digidestined are going to be looking for our other Digimon allies. Remember, there's still the matter of Leomon. He's training Gatomon and Patamon. In addition, he's going to do what it takes to make the crests of TK and Kari grant them full access power. By doing so, we'll have Patamon possibly digivolve into an Ultimate and Gatomon as Angewomon will be stronger than ever."

"And what about Tentomon?"

"Tentomon? Well... Of course, we're going to be prepared but we want to get as much information as we can to let us know what kind of enemy we will be dealing with. But, I didn't think there would be a group like the Dark Masters. To make matters worse, two of them are currently occupying this world as we speak!"

Gennai nodded his head in reply. "And that's our gravest concern before the invaders come. No doubt they know you children are here and realize that their comrade, NeoDevimon, perished in battle."

The red insect scoffed. "So, why haven't those two cowards shown themselves?"

"They're playing smart, Tentomon. They will attack when you least expect it and I advise each of you to be careful," the old man warned the duo. "Also, you and everyone else need to be 100 percent once the invaders arrive."

"I know," Izzy sighed, realizing the situation they were in.  _This is not exactly the most prodigious situation we're involved in. We have two of these Dark Masters to deal with coupled with those three invaders coming in two weeks. The other Digidestined don't even know what they might get themselves involved in. It's a good thing Gennai is telling me all of this or we would have been entering confrontations totally unprepared. But how can Tentomon and even hope to prep against two powerful Mega-level Digimon? I mean VenomMyotismon was the first true Mega we encountered and he was a monster! It took our combined efforts to stop him. Then, along came Daimaomon and NeoDevimon. Supposedly, they were both Mega-level, but yet were unnaturally strong._

Glancing outside his door, Gennai watched as his fishes swam around in a school formation. He reminisced of the events from his past, including the glory days which he was involved in profound warfare against the greater evil.

"Gennai, if it's okay with you, Tentomon and I would like to stay here."

"Really? Whatever for?"

"Well, I'd like to see if you can perhaps upgrade my laptop and I'd like to show you the many Digimon we've managed to capture on profile."

"Oh, so the Digi-Analyzer worked just fine?"

Nodding his head, Izzy smiled and pulled out his pineapple laptop. "That's right. Its worked wonders for us. And thanks for helping WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolve into Mega with that prophetic message."

"Heh, it's what I do best," Gennai smiled proudly. "At least I helped you kids get rid of Myotismon."

"That was a prodigious move on your part. We really didn't think the whole Arrows of Hope and Light would even work. How wrong were we?" Izzy reflected on the events leading up to the defeat of the vampire demon.

"I'd call that pure luck, Izzy," Tentomon stated.

"There comes a time when you must gamble everything into a game of chance, my friends. It happens to each of us in life. There are certain risks to take and you've taken them. It was the only chance you had to defeat VenomMyotismon," Gennai spoke up, sitting up. "And WarGreymon took a risk by staking his own life to stop NeoDevimon."

"No doubt about that. Anyway, weren't we going to check out my laptop? There are some interesting Digimon profiles you might want to have a look at."

"Sure, I'll be more than happy to see what profiles you've saved. And I'll see what cool new programs I'll add to your second upgrade. Perhaps..."

"Actually, this is something else I'd like you to examine," Izzy said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the scouter device NeoDevimon sued before.

Gennai gasped as he gazed down at the highly advanced piece of equipment. "Incredible... Is this the device the invader used?"

"Yeah, according to what I heard, it traces one's power setting and their positions in an approximate location. They call this thing a scouter device. It was attached on NeoDevimon's face and I'm sure that's how he was able to read the power readings from WarGreymon and the others. You wouldn't believe the technology on this thing. I took a look and tried deciphering the calculations but they were in a different language. Perhaps you might want to look at it?"

"Certainly, this is one highly advanced tool. Not only will I decipher the coding, but I can add this to your laptop. You'll have your own personalized scouter through the access of your own computer."

"You can do that?"

"Sure, but it might take me several days. So, you might want to stay here until then."

"Prodigious! Sounds like a swell idea! What do you think, Tentomon?"

"A few days rest wouldn't be so bad after the recent skirmishes we've been involved in. I have absolutely no objections to some much needed rest," the insect Digimon complied.

Izzy added. "By the way, Gennai, if you want, I can help you with that."

"Well, you can watch but maybe you should let me work on this myself. Trust me. Once I'm done, you're not going to want to stop using the scouter add-on. Now, shall we get started, Izzy?"

"You bet!" the computer whiz jumped up and followed the old man into another room. "Coming, Tentomon?"

"I'll be right there, Izzy," Tentomon said, collecting the glasses on a tray. "We seem to be doing well. But, I've got to wonder how Tai and Agumon are doing. I hope they're already starting on their training right about now."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

"Just as I expected, TK and Kari are out of my digivice's tracking range," Sora confirmed, glancing down at her device.

"Where to now, Sora?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm just glad that's over with. But, Tai and Agumon gone for two weeks...? Birdramon, what are we going to do now? I did suggest we could go see Piximon."

Birdramon sighed. "We don't have to fly there so soon. We still have plenty of time. Perhaps we can find a place to stay and sleep?"

"That's a good idea. It's been a long day and we didn't get much sleep the other night. I just have to wonder where Matt is. Tai asked me to find him and I will do the best I can to carry out his wishes," Sora said, gripping her digivice.

Birdramon nodded her head and took off into mid-air while Sora clung on. She set off toward the northern direction while recalling the location of the Continent of Server.

"We should get there at most two days. Maybe three if we stop to rest."

"That's fine, Birdramon. But, I would suggest we find a place to rest on our way."

"All right then."

Sora smiled and looked ahead toward the skies with the wind blowing against her face.  _Good luck everyone._

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

Four days pass on.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Teki o Yattsukero!_ ) **

Leaping out at the Tyrannomon, Gatomon cried out defiantly as her tail ring gleamed with golden light. She clenched her right fist and clobbered Tyrannomon across his cheek. The massive beast groaned and tipped over from the powerful blow of the tiny Champion. Patamon gawked in utter disbelief at how casually his friend had taken down a monster twenty times her size.

Gatomon swiftly landed and dusted her gloved paws off. "That takes care of him! Ha, am I good or what?"

"Wow, you are simply amazing, Gatomon!" Patamon jumped up excitedly. "You're strong for someone your size."

"Heh, don't forget I did take down Greymon and the rest of them at the gate Myotismon used to enter the real world," the feline reminded the Rookie. "I get all of that power because of the tail ring. Otherwise, I wouldn't have knocked Tyrannomon's lights out."

"Well, it's a good thing you do have that tail ring."

"So, want to grab a bite to eat? I smell fish and I'm in the mood to have some fish!"

Patamon groaned. "Fish again?"

"Hey, either take it or leave it, porker. It's up to you. Now, c'mon, I'm going to need some help."

"All right then," Patamon nodded, flying off and following the feline. "I just hope TK and Kari are coping better than we are."

"I'm pretty sure they are, Patamon. Don't worry about it. They're in good hands," Gatomon assured them. "At least, I hope so..."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at a far off distance in the forest, a pair of shining bright auras flashed through the canopies of the lush rain forest. One light was pink and the other was golden yellow.

Standing together with their eyes closed and hands against their chests, TK and Kari tapped into their power of their crests. Shining auras covered their still forms. Pink light surrounded the girl and the boy's body was gleaming with golden yellow light. Only Kari has made any real progress. Unfortunately, for TK, he tapped too much too soon, causing him to collapse.

Nearly exhausting himself, he fell back. Kari gasped and sank to her knees. She breathed heavily and crawled beside TK's side.

"TK! Are you all right?" Kari asked, expressing concern for her friend's condition.

"We've been doing that... for hours and I still haven't tapped into my crest's power... All I'm getting is the light..." TK replied, breathing heavily.

She blinked and sighed. "I think you are tapping too much, too soon, TK. What you probably need to do is do it a little at a time. If you use too much, you'll collapse and exhaust yourself."

"Yeah... I guess you've got a point... I just wish I could make my crest glow already..."

"Don't worry, TK. We still have plenty of time. I mean, it's only been four days and I think we're making little progress. Don't be hard on yourself."

TK nodded and gripped his crest. "I'll do the best that I can, Kari. I won't let you or anyone else down. I will make Angemon digivolve..."

Kari smiled until she felt faint and light-headed. Her vision blurred as TK grew concerned. "Oh, suddenly... I feel so light-headed..."

"Kari! C'mon, quit kidding around here. Can you focus?"

Slightly nodding her head, she tried to focus her vision and waved her right hand in front of her.  _What's happening to me? Why do I feel so light-headed? I can't be sick again... I've got to keep going._

"Hold on, Kari! Just relax and lie down," TK instructed his friend, setting Kari down. "Just don't get up."

"I'm not sick, TK... I just need to lie down that's all..."

"Are you sure?"

The young Kamiya child nodded. "Yeah... I'm good. Thanks for staying here with me."

"Of course, what are friends for? Our health should always come first before everything else. Listen, just don't get up, ok?"

"You don't have to... repeat yourself. I heard you the first time..."

TK chuckled and sat by Kari's side. "Just get some rest for now. We have plenty of time. So, let's not push ourselves this early. I'll be sure to remind myself that. Deal?"

"Yeah... deal..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Blue Faith_ (Joe no Theme #2)) **

50 kilometers from where the two children were, there was a commotion emanating within the lush rainforest on the southwestern side.

Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon were walking along a path leading down toward a lake. Before they could reach it, they felt a tremor from under their feet and tried to sustain their balance. Mimi screamed and sank to her knees. This forced Joe to rush over and help her on her feet.

"Yikes! What's with the tremor?" Joe panicked, befuddled what was the source of the sudden tremor.

Palmon lifted her roots out of the ground. "Earthquakes all of a sudden?"

"No way. I don't think this was an earthquake's doing," Gomamon said. "From what I hear, there shouldn't be any earthquakes from these parts?"

"Oh yeah? Well, why is there an earthquake taking place now?" The young doctor-in-training roared out. "Huh, smart guy?"

**(End theme)**

Then, rather abruptly, the tremors died down and everyone blinked at once. Joe and Mimi glanced over to where billowing smoke rose from where an object fell from nearly 10 kilometers from the distance.

Gomamon noticed the smoke emerging and frowned.

"What is that, Gomamon? That looks like smoke," Palmon pointed out, looking out at the distance. "Darn, I can only barely see a puff of smoke!"

"Oh yeah. I can see it," the marine Digimon said. "Joe, I'll bet you and Mimi can see it now."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, but what could that have been?"

"I'd say something fell from the sky and crash landed."

"No way! Don't tell me the invaders have already come too soon!" Mimi panicked, springing to her feet as she screamed.

"Calm down, Mimi! It couldn't be the invaders! Besides, that NeoDevimon guy said they wouldn't arrive here for two weeks."

Palmon scoffed. "Nah, we shouldn't have believed a bad guy like him. I thought we were better than that, guys!"

"No and I still think I'm right," Gomamon stated. "It's not the invaders. There would have been two more crash landings by now. I was only able to glance at the last second and find one object crash landing."

"Wait, how can you be so sure?" Joe asked, veering toward the far distance. "I wish I had your superior eyes, Gomamon."

Relieved, Mimi wiped the nervous sweat from her brows. "So, it can't be the invaders! So, we're just fine! For a minute there, I thought we were goners."

"You can breath easy, Mimi," Joe said. "What do you think, Gomamon?"

The marine mammal frowned. "We should check it out, but I could have sworn I heard someone yelling. There could have been some Digimon from where that object landed."

"Sure, let's go check this out, Mimi. Maybe then they can tell us what really landed."

Mimi agreed with a nod. "Yeah, I'm with you. Palmon?"

"Hey, I'm just as curious as you guys! Let's go!" the plant Rookie Digimon stated, scurrying off into the forest.

"Hey, wait for us, Palmon!" Mimi called out, running to catch up with her Digimon partner.

"Wait for us!" Joe and Gomamon called out.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Iya na Yokan_ )**

With that, the trio raced into the forest to follow Palmon through. For what they will eventually find would not be a space pod from one of the three invaders. Nonetheless, here was something about the falling rock very unsettling.

xxxxx

As the group entered the forest, they came across assorted trees knocked over. Palmon stopped and gasped upon arriving at the site of the landscape torn away by a cataclysmic force. Trees were torn down and the ground ripped up with the terrain uplifted.

"Good grief! Look at this mess!" Palmon exclaimed, pointing to the devastation.

Mimi gasped with fright. "Um, maybe coming this way was a bad idea?"

"No, it seems safe," Joe reassured the group, walking through the ravaged land. "Hmmm, it looks like these trees were torn down recently. I'd say at the same time that object landed."

"That sounds about right. Whew, glad we weren't here," Gomamon observed the wreckage. "To think that object so far off would uproot this much land from a far distance."

"I doubt much could have survived this," Joe blinked, adjusting his glasses. "Hmmm, well, not much we can do here but pass by."

Gomamon walked by the debris and checked for any signs of any survivors. Then, something had immediately caught his attentive eyes. There was a green, clawed hand sticking right out of the wreckage. The sea mammal took a few moments to analyze the hand.

"Hey, guys! You might want to come over here and check this out!" Gomamon called out to his friends.

Palmon walked by Gomamon and saw the green hand. "A hand? Somebody is stuck under here!"

Joe rushed over to where the Digimon were gawking at. "What? Are you serious? But there's no way anyone could have survived this!"

"Well, we can't be sure whether he's dead or alive."

"Let me see, Palmon," Mimi said, kneeling beside her plant Digimon and noticing the green hand. "My gosh. The poor Digimon..."

Then, the hand started to move and low groans were heard from under the pile of debris. A pair of blue eyes opened. Before Mimi realized it, the hand reached over and snatched her hand. Mimi recoiled and screamed out. Gomamon and Palmon jumped back, taking on defensive stances. Their eyes were locked directly at the hand ensnaring Mimi.

"Mimi!" Joe cried out, running over to her.

" **HELP ME!** "

"No... wait... Don't go..." a low, gruff voice groaned.

"Wait... That voice sounds so familiar," Mimi whispered, recognizing the familiar gruff tone.

**(End theme)**

Before Joe and the Digimon could save her, Mimi stopped them by putting her hand in front of them. She nodded her head and gripped Ogremon's hand. "It's Ogremon, you guys!"

Everyone gasped in shock upon the announcement. Palmon went over to pull Mimi away from Ogremon.

"He's an enemy, Mimi! Get away or he'll take you as a hostage!"

"No way, Palmon. He must have been caught by the explosion of that impact. Joe, help me out here."

"Uh..."

"There's no 'buts', Joe! Come over here and help me pull Ogremon out of here!"

Choosing not to argue, the Digidestined of Reliability walked over to the girl and helped her by grabbing Ogremon's other free hand. They tugged and pulled to remove Ogremon out of the debris. The ogre Digimon offered the every ounce of strength to allow them to pull him out freely.

"I can't believe it is Ogremon!" Gomamon exclaimed. "But how did he arrive here?"

"Yeah, I thought he would have been confined to File Island?" Palmon wondered.

With one more successful pull, the children were able to free Ogremon from out of the debris. The ogre Digimon coughed out with his forehead stained with purple blood juicing out of a wound. Mimi knelt by Ogremon's side and discovered the wound on his forehead.

"Joe, I want you to get me some medicine and bandages from that first-aid bag of yours."

"Sure thing, Mimi," Joe nodded.

Ogremon groaned under his breath. "...What...What happened?"

"Ogremon? Can you hear me?"

"You... You're a Digidestined...? I.. I remember you..."

Mimi smiled and ran her hand through his white mane. "Well, at least you don't have amnesia. That's good. Listen, we're going to make your wound better."

"That's not all, Mimi. It seems that his right arm's been broken," Joe examined the ogre, his face contorted with disgust at the fractured limb. "Ouch, I hate to be in Ogremon's position right now. But, how can we be sure once we help him… he won't attack us?"

"Yeah. I mean this is Ogremon! He once worked for Devimon and helped to endorse his conquest to take over File Island!" Palmon reminded everyone. "Once we nurse him back to health, he'll just turn on us."

"Like any jerk Digimon would," Gomamon frowned. "And I'm not even going to joke about this guy."

"Everyone! Will you just calm down for a minute?" Mimi retorted against her friends' accusations. "Please, I know I'd be there to nurse you if you were hurt like Ogremon here. Right, Joe? Wouldn't you have done the same for me if I was hurt?"

The Child of Reliability gulped and slightly nodded. "Well... Of course I would but Ogremon's a shady character..."

"It doesn't matter. Look, he's hurt and I'm asking us to nurse him back to good health. I say we put our differences aside," Mimi ranted and glanced up at Ogremon with a compassionate smile. "Please, Ogremon. Sit down and hold still. We'll start by bandaging that forehead of yours."

"I... I... don't know what to say. You could have left me there. Better yet... you could have had your Digimon finish me off while I was down. What's the point to all of this?" Ogremon asked until Mimi put a finger against his mouth to silence him.

"Shush. You want us to help you with those wounds or not?"

Ogremon looked deep into Mimi's compassionate eyes and couldn't resist turning down an offer from the sincere child.

"That's a  _good_ Ogremon," Mimi smirked, taking a paper towel from Joe. "Joe, does this towel have the medicine on it?"

"Yeah, it should help to decontaminate any bacteria from infecting his wound and I'll get some bandages for that arm of his."

"All right, then. Now you hold still, Ogremon..."

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Sweet Innocence_ (Mimi no Theme #2)) **

" _ **YE-OUCH!**_ " the bellowing roars of the ogre echoed following his treatment.  _ **"** **THAT HURTS!**_ "

"Oh, be quiet you crybaby," Mimi scolded the whimpering ogre Digimon. "There. How does that feel?"

"Well, it's better than being stuck under those trees..."

"You're right arm has been bandaged up and that stick underneath should provide as a crutch. It'll take some time to heal. The medicine should also heal the wound on your forehead. I would suggest you don't take part in any fighting for a couple of weeks. Maybe even a month..."

"No way! Can't do that until I've found Leomon!" Ogremon declared, standing up and once again feeling pain in his right arm. "OW!"

Mimi said, pulling the ogre Digimon down. "Don't stand up, Ogremon. Look, whatever grudge you hold against Leomon, you need to drop it and get better."

Palmon warned the ogre Digimon. "Besides, Leomon is a friend of ours and we're not going to let you fight him that easily."

"Whoa, who said anything about fighting, guys? We just nursed Ogremon to health. Now, what we can hope is for him to recover. Joe, don't you think it's time we go over to the site of that object landing?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, Mimi. We need to get to the bottom of that."

**(End theme)**

"Now, Ogremon, you stay here and get better. We've done everything we can for you," the Child of Sincerity slightly bowed her head. "You rest and don't get involved in any fighting. Don't even bother Leomon now. He's busy.."

"Busy doing what?"

Gomamon cleared his throat. "Well, let's just say he's training for his inevitable showdown with you." The sea mammal smirked. "Get it?"

"Oh, that blasted Leomon thinks he can train ahead of me! He's got another thing coming! Wait until..."

"Actually, Gomamon's only being his witty self. Truthfully, he's training two Digimon friends of ours and preparing them for the coming of the invaders," Joe explained.

"Invaders? What?"

"I suppose Leomon didn't come and tell you," the doctor-in-training promptly stated. "You see we were involved in a scuffle a few days ago and had a run-in with some creep from out of this world."

Mimi asserted. "Well, it'd be hard to explain. I think we should get going right now. Ogremon, it was nice to see you."

"Wait! But... Why do this for me? Why are you Digidestined all of a sudden so nice to me?"

Mimi smiled and winked to the ogre. "Because that's what  _friends_  do. They help each other."

With that, Mimi called for everyone and started walking down the path to the source of the impact. Ogremon felt the cold exterior of his heart warm up to Mimi's kindness and for Joe treating his injuries.

To everyone's surprise, he called out to the children and the Digimon. "Wait! Hold on!"

As the group whirled around, Ogremon came racing toward them and waving his club. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About you being a friend? Of course," Mimi nodded.

Ogremon felt cried his tears welt up whilst putting on his 'tough ogre' act and wiping them away. He failed to cover up his teary eyes. "I... I... never had any friends."

"Well, you do now."

With that, she reached over and took Ogremon by his left hand. Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon glanced at each other as smiles smeared on their faces.

"If you will, you can lead us to where that impact landed? Since you did claim to have seen an object hurtling from the skies, right?"

"Yeah, I'll show you the way," Ogremon nodded, stepping ahead of the group and wiping his tears away.

"Mimi, you truly are one of a kind," Palmon whispered to Mimi. "You seem to be able to see the good in people. You've really earned the right to hold the Crest of Sincerity."

Looking down at her crest, Mimi concurred. "Yeah, I guess I am that special." A smile crept across her lips.  _Mimi Tachikawa, you've done it again. You can make friends with anyone even with former enemies._

xxxxx

Back at the object's impact site, a shadowy figure slowly emerged from out of the smoldering smoke. Two arms emerged followed by a head. Then, a familiar voice, similar to the style of the late-Elvis Presley, boasted from out of his long slumber.

"Ho, ho, ho! Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! You better look out because  _THE KING_  is back for the greatest comeback tour of the year!"

The former Ultimate-level Digimon and former ruler of the Dark Network army emerged from out of the smoke. However, he came out looking shinier and stronger than before. His body was now entirely metallic silver with a gleaming 'shininess' to his form. His body was rippled with tightening muscles. While flashing a big grin, his golden teeth shone and a golden necklace/medallion hung down his neck. A prehensile, long tail twirled around behind his posterior. A pair of black leather bands wrapped around his left arm. Emblazoned on his both sides of his muscular pectorals were red, Kanji lettering. A pair of black shades adorned his face while covering his eyes.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Achiki, Etemon!_ )**

"I'm back baby! Uh, uh, huh, huh! Yeah!"

Observing his surroundings, he noticed that no one was even around to witness his comeback tour.

He solemnly sunk his head and sweat-dropped.

"Where is a king supposed to get a viewing audience? Now that I'm back, I can find those Digidestined brats and then Datamon is next! Time to start this comeback tour with a bang!" the new 'Metal' Etemon declared, racing into the forest.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Enclosed Dimension** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no theme_ ) **

Deep in a disclosed location, an underground hiding facility was situated. This site was the hidden headquarters of the two Dark Masters currently occupying the Digital World.

A pair of ominous shadows, one small one and one massive, serpentine shaped presence, watched a viewing screen with attentive eyes.

The big one bellowed in a deep and calm tone. "Hm. We've been monitoring those Digidestined brats for the past few days. Suddenly, their leader disappears with some stranger. Apparently, they aren't coming back anytime soon. That leaves the rest to be easy pickings."

Then, the smaller Dark Master giggled in the manner of an innocent child. "Ha, ha, ha! Not only that, but NeoDevimon bit the dust. He was one of our lordship's lowest elite warriors. Oh well. He was too cocky for his own good. That just leaves room for us to take the remaining Digidestined apart!"

"Don't forget. We have a Digidestined on our side. He, his Digimon partner, and Babimon are on their way here in almost two weeks time. 10 days to be precise."

The smaller one whined and threw a little tantrum. "Aww, but I can't wait for 10 days! I can't even wait one minute! I'm getting bored sitting on my bum! I HATE waiting!"

"Will you shut up and quit whining for at least a minute? Is that so much to ask?"

"No, because I want to get rid of those meddling kids right now! Right now!"

"Why don't you just shut it?" the bigger one roared.

"Never!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Don't make me feed you to my ocean servants."

The smaller individual shrugged. "So, what? I'm wood. I taste horrible."

"Good point, but then again my servants could use you as a new  _chew toy_."

"Hey, watch it the name calling, metal head!"

"Well, unless you've forgotten, we're only holding possession of the Digital World temporarily until our lordship returns to claim full sovereignty over it. Consider this rental space for us in the meantime. Seriously though, I can't wait until the other two Dark Masters come, Puppetmon."

"Heh, you said it, metal head. Then, we'll be reunited and we'll run this place with our lordship!"

"Yeah, yeah, but for now... it's our job to keep a close monitor on this world and get rid of these Digidestined brats. Now, let us commence with OPERATION: EDD."

"Operation: EDD?" Puppetmon blinked and scratched his head.

MetalSeadramon groaned in annoyance. "Operation: Eliminate Digidestined."

"Pfft, is that the best you can come up with? That sounds way too generic!"

"Like you can do any better?"

"Yeah, but give me a little time. I need to check on my sector. Keep me updated, you pile of scrap metal."

"Sure thing, you rotten pile of termite wood."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Puppet and the King! Scour Through Megabyte Forest!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I went ahead and used scenes from my own previously written fic excerpts. I admit I enjoyed writing this bit of that story, so incorporating this into the 'Kai' version fleshes out the characters a little more before the invaders come. Moreover, it allows me to utilize MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon, as I have already replaced them with different characters in the Burizalor arc. Who will Guldo and Cui's replacements? We'll see once we approach the next arc!
> 
> Next time, the Digiteam face Puppetmon and MetalEtemon! Just a warm up before the invaders arrive.
> 
> Anyhow, send a review and stay gold!


	6. The Puppet and the King! Scour Through Megabyte Forest!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 6: The Puppet and the King! Scour Through Megabyte Forest!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Megabyte Forest/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Upon arriving at the object's landing site, Joe and Mimi gazed with bewildered looks. Even Palmon and Gomamon were flabbergasted at the size of the object. One word came to their mind as they observed the fallen object.

" _ **A MEATBALL?**_ "

"It does look like a meatball," Ogremon scratched his head. "Gee, I never thought of that."

"Remind me to tell you about the meatball that fell from the sky," Gomamon sarcastically remarked. "Then, again, we're in the Digiworld. Anything is bound to turn up sooner or later."

"Don't remind me of the soda machines," Mimi shuddered, remembering the Numemon. "This thing is already starting to reek..." She gagged, covering her nose.

Covering his nose, Joe barely could manage to squeak. "No telling what could have come out of this thing. Heck, why do I even want to know?"

"No joke," Palmon stepped on the object. "Yuck! I'll never eat spaghetti and meatballs the same again, Mimi."

"Me either," the sincere child replied, stepping back from the meatball. "Ogremon, are you sure you don't know what came out of this thing?"

"I have no digi-worldly idea. Mind if we get away from this thing?" the ogre's face turned purple. "I... I think I'm going to hurl..."

"Yeah, I've just about had it with standing around here. Let's get going," Gomamon said, moving back into the forest.

As the group scoured the forest, they each let out a deep sigh of relief from no longer having to smell the putrid odor of the giant meatball. Mimi leaned back against a tree and stretched her legs out.

"Good, I really need to rest since my feet already start to hurt," sighed Mimi. "After all that walking, Joe, we deserve a break..."

Joe set his medical bag down. "I agree. I just didn't think we make it out this far into the forest."

"It's a good thing we ran into you, Ogremon," Palmon looked up at Devimon's former henchman. "I really thought you were going to eat us for sure."

"Hey, I may look like an ferocious monster, but I don't eat humans! Besides, now that Devimon is gone, I have no one else to serve. My only goal these days is finding and defeating Leomon."

Mimi spoke up, addressing out to the ogre Digimon. "If you don't mind me asking, but why the obsession over defeating Leomon?"

"I think we're about to get an obvious answer here," Gomamon muttered, sitting next to Joe.

"Is it because you hate him?" Mimi asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. There is no hatred involved in this. Our rivalry stemmed from a long way back. Way back when we both were considered rookies. Leomon was truly dedicated to his cause and vowed to become one of the Digiworld's mightiest warriors. However, I wouldn't allow it. I wanted to go beyond what Leomon could ever hope to achieve. That was my one desire, but luck never seems to favor me. I'm always on the losing end."

"So, this is simply to see who is better?" Joe addressed. "Yet, you don't seem to be bothered with the idea of actually eliminating our friend."

"I only aim to eliminate him just simply to position as the better warrior. It's our code of honor. One has to kill the other or the rivalry will continue forever."

Mimi gasped and pointed out to what the ogre Digimon said. "Forever, you mean... There's no end to the rivalry?"

"End? Unless one of us dies, then there is no end. Either I end Leomon's life or he ends mine. It's just as simple as that. We even made it clear to each other. Now, granted, this was long after you kids left File Island, but, we've been rivals long before you even arrived in the Digiworld."

"I see now. Now, that's one eternal rivalry. I don't think even I could hold a grudge for that long," Joe said.

Gomamon snickered. "You couldn't even hold a grudge for five minutes, let alone a long time. This is their way of the warrior. Their oath and code."

"Like chivalry," Palmon stated.

Mimi smiled. "Almost like King Arthur's Court!"

"Well, not exactly," Joe sighed, sinking his head. "Anyway, Ogremon, once you heal..."

"Yeah, I can get back to finding the Continent of Server. If Leomon thinks he can one-up me, he can forget about it! So long as we both live, we are eternal rivals!"

"But you said eternal. You mean that there is no end. So, have you ever thought about what would happen if you won?" Mimi addressed an important question.

"Well, um..." Ogremon thought this hard and through. "Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll take a vacation or something. A nice cruise, the biggest feast a Digimon could afford, or even find the most beautiful digi-lady an ogre could find."

"So, in other words, you're going to become a playa..." Gomamon pointed out. He noticed Joe, Palmon and Mimi glancing toward him with surprised looks. "What?"

"Anyway, as I was saying, is that it? You really never thought about what would happen if Leomon was defeated?"

Ogremon nodded. "No and I won't know until I've defeated Leomon! Even if our rivalry lasted for eternity, then I'll gladly accept and get stronger than I possibly could!"

"But, you and him can be friends instead. You don't necessarily have to fight endlessly," Mimi said.

Joe pointed out. "Besides, Leomon has gotten much stronger than the last we saw him. He and WarGreymon fought a powerful enemy named NeoDevimon recently."

"Leave me alone! You kids wouldn't understand!" the stubborn ogre snarled, waving his club overhead with his non-injured arm. "You haven't grown up realizing that your only destiny in life was to fight and kill your rival. If you're the one that ends up getting killed, then your life is over. I'm a soldier in life and that's the way I have chosen to become. There's no way around it."

Mimi noticed a bit of tears swelling up in the ogre's eyes. "Here, let me dry those tears for you. You don't have to cry..."

"Yeah, it'll ruin your otherwise scary image," Gomamon stated. "Think about how Devimon would feel if he saw you like this."

"No way... I couldn't..." Ogremon wiped his eyes using his uninjured arm. "It's all right. I'll just use my sleeve to wipe these tears. I look so pathetic."

"There, there, its ok, Ogremon," Palmon reassured the crying ogre.

Joe glanced at Ogremon and sighed.  _I never thought I'd see this. Ogremon crying? The Digital World really is falling apart. What next?_

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Achiki, Etemon!_ )**

Elsewhere in the jungles, a figure was seen swinging across the trees using a vine. He howled an ululating cry reminiscent of the legendary Tarzan.

" _ **A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH!"**_

Landing on the top of a branch, the figure was revealed as the new 'Metal' Etemon. The shades wearing 'king of swing' grinned, glancing toward a far distance where the two Digidestined and their friends were situated. At last, he had found two of the kids he had encountered back at the Continent of Server.

"Hehehe, I've found who I've been looking for! Two of those Digi-brats! Ha, ha, exactly where I wanted them. Time to show them my greatest comeback tour of the year! Uh-huh-huh!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Kage_ ) **

Unbeknownst to the group, and even 'Metal'Etemon, a trap door suddenly opened from a different sector within the Megabyte Forest. Several bird Digimon flew away at the sight of the crafty figure to emerge from out of the underground.

It was none other than one of the two Dark Masters currently stationed in the Digital World. He appeared to be a wooden Pinocchio only evil and completely demented. His eyes gleamed with a subtle, crimson glow and his nose was pointed, metallic and shaped like a single TV antennae. A red cap adorned his head with the top flopping to the side. He was wearing light blue pants, matching color overalls with yellow cork-like objects attached the overalls to the pants. Large, white gloves covered his hands. Attached to his back was a cross-shaped weapon built as a boomerang and used to cut down his foes. Gripped in his right hand was a large mallet with yellow bullet objects inside.

Observing his surroundings carefully, the Dark Master activated the scouter device attached on his left arm. He quickly picked up two sources coming from two Digivices. He sneered and pointed to his left direction.

"So, two of those Digi-brats are here. Now, it's time for us to play a little game!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Well, guys. I think we should get going," Joe suggested.

Mimi slightly whined as she put her shoes back on. "Aww, I was just going to kick back. I thought we were going to rest here?"

"I thought we might find a safer location. I mean there's no telling what could be hiding in the forests."

"Good point. Like the Woodmon. Those guys really got on my nerves!" Ogremon said.

Palmon replied. "You lead the way Ogremon because we really have no idea where we're going."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Then, Ogremon and the Digimon heard a disturbance from behind them. They immediately saw a powerful blast hurtling toward them rapidly, which ripped through trees that stood in their way.

" _ **GET DOWN!**_ "

With that, Ogremon pushed Joe down as Gomamon and Palmon knocked Mimi down. The kids hollered out as the blast barely missed them by several inches and passed across into the forest while leaving a wake of destruction. Gomamon, Palmon, and Ogremon pivoted around to find the culprit behind the attack.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Arata na Teki!_ )**

It was none other than Puppetmon. The menacing, child-like puppet stood on top of a tree with a mallet in his hand. An evil smirk crossed his demented face.

"Who...and what the heck is that?" Joe exclaimed, pointing to Puppetmon.

"I don't know, but he sure isn't no good little boy considering he looks exactly like Pinocchio!" Mimi cried out, her soft expression now frowning. "You tried to kill us, you creep!"

"Eh-heh, that was the whole point, you stupid kids!" Puppetmon laughed, holding his mallet. "What else do you think I was going to do? Sing you a song?"

"Well, you're not going to get away with that!" Palmon called out.

"We'll show you!" Gomamon stated.

Ogremon glanced up at Puppetmon and gasped out. "Ah! I've seen his face before! No, you two would be wise not to fight him unless you two are able to digivolve into Mega-level."

Befuddled, Joe asked the ogre Digimon. "Why? What's the big deal?"

"Are you kidding? You mean you don't know? That guy is one of the self-proclaimed Dark Masters!" Ogremon said, pointing up to Puppetmon. "His name is Puppetmon and he's a Mega-level Digimon!"

Upon hearing this, the group exclaimed as they realized the little menace was a mega. "WHAT? HE'S A MEGA?"

"Now, answer me another question... What's a Dark Master?" Joe asked, his eyes leered toward Puppetmon.  _This little guy is a mega? Hard to believe!_

"Remember, Joe. Don't let size fool you," Gomamon reminded his partner. "I think you know that from the battles we've been through."

"Um, did you just read my mind, Gomamon?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."

"Puppetmon, I say we can take him regardless! Gomamon, let's do it!" Palmon declared as she stepped forth to engage the Dark Master.

Mimi pulled Palmon back. "Hold on! You heard what Ogremon said! This little guy is a Mega-level Digimon… as stupid as it sounds! You and Gomamon can't take him just as ultimates... Right?"

Puppetmon jumped off the tree branch and yawned with boredom. "So, this is what I have to deal with? How boring. I thought I was going to have a little fun. Ah, well, I guess I'll just have to take what I can get."

"Humph, arrogant little creep," Ogremon snorted, raising his club. "You guys stand back. I'll take him."

"Hey! Not with your injuries!" Joe called out, restraining Ogremon back.

"Yeah, you're the one who warned us not to fight him!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't fight him! Let me at that wooden little..."

Puppetmon pointed his massive hammer at the children and their Digimon friends. "BORING! I'm just going to blow you away." As he said that, yellow projectile bullets shot out of his hammer and pelted the ground where the group stood. They all jumped away to avoid the blasts.

"Ooo, now we're getting somewhere!" the puppet Digimon chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Joe!"

"Mimi!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Adventure - _Brave Heart_ (TV Size)) **

Upon hearing their Digimon calling out to them, their Crests of Reliability and Sincerity glowed.

Ogremon observed this carefully and thought.  _So, now, I'll finally get to see their evolved forms._

"Palmon  _ **Shinka!**_   _ **Togemon!**_ Togemon  _ **Chou Shinka! Lillymon!**_ "

"Gomamon  _ **Shinka! Ikkakumon!**_ Ikkakumon  _ **Chou Shina!**_   _ **Zudomon!**_ "

The two Ultimate-level Digimon faced off with Puppetmon and charged out to attack. Mimi and Joe held their glowing crests while standing back from the heated engagement.

"Well, you two can digivolve into Ultimate-level? Great but I doubt that'll be enough!" Puppetmon waved his finger.

"Yeah, well, try this on for size!  _ **Vulcan's Hammer!**_ " Zudomon howled, slamming his majestic hammer and sending an arrow-like projectile at the mega.

Cupping her hands together and forming a lily in her hand, Lillymon charged up a cannon underneath and fired a shot at the Dark Master. " _ **Flower Cannon!**_ "

"Go, Zudomon!"

"Let him have it, Lillymon!"

Ogremon watched and then gasped as Puppetmon easily slammed his hammer down with one hand.

"Take this!  _ **Puppet Pummel!**_ "

As the mega unleashed his attack, both Lillymon and Zudomon's offense were cut short. They were immediately struck down by Puppetmon and engulfed by the immediate backlash of the Puppet Pummel. Both ultimates collapsed and lost immediate power while DE-evolving to their rookie forms. Mimi rushed over to pick up Palmon as Joe dashed over by Gomamon.

"Damn, they knew they were going in unprepared..." Ogremon muttered.

Puppetmon had an annoyed look on his face. "Don't tell me it's all over? That's it? That's all you Digidestined have to show for? Man, what a freakin' disappointment! I thought I was going to have fun but NO! I got stuck with a bunch of weaklings! So, how about I finish you off and get it over with?"

**(End theme)**

Joe and Mimi prepared for the worst as they closed their eyes. Puppetmon raised his hammer overhead to deliver the final blow.

Then...

Came the boisterous cry heard around Megabyte Forest.

" _ **A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH!"**_

The group looked around the forest for any signs of where the call may have come from. Even Puppetmon was befuddled while glancing around the canopies.

"What the heck? Did I just hear Tarzan just now?" Joe wondered, his ears picking up on the call.

Gomamon was confused as anyone. "Well, whatever it is, it's getting annoying!"

"I second that!" Mimi said, clenching her teeth.

" _ **A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH! A-UH!"**_

"Ugh! All right! We get the POINT already! Knock it off!" Puppetmon cried out, getting annoyed.

Then, the howls got even louder. Everyone looked up to find a silver, metallic monkey swinging across the vines and landing on top of a branch. Much to Joe, Mimi, Palmon and Gomamon's dismay, they were looking up at a familiar face and presence yet he had different physical features.

It was 'Metal'Etemon. He turned around, raised his arms and howled out. "Yo! Get DIGI with it! MetalEtemon is in DA house!"

 _ **"METALETEMON?"**_ the group exclaimed at once.

Then, after that, there was immediate, awkward silence.

Crickets chirped and everyone froze in their places.

However, 'Metal'Etemon broke up the silence and clapped his hands. "Well, c'mon now, a superstar like me deserves a standing ovation and an applause!" The new Etemon apparently enjoyed hearing himself talk, stopped clapping his hands and faced the two Digidestined. "After all, it's been a while since we've last seen each other!"

"Oh no! Etemon? But, how?" Joe exclaimed.

Ogremon was confused and looked dumbfounded. "What? You mean you kids know this nut job?"

"Heh, I used to be Etemon, kid," the king of swing smirked and flexed his arms to reveal his biceps. "But, now, I'm MetalEtemon! Oh, thank ya! Thank ya very much!"

"Man and just when I thought he was a goner," Gomamon frowned. "I wonder just how tough he's now going to be?"

Palmon groaned. "Ugh, just what we DIDN'T need: new and unapproved!"

MetalEtemon snickered and spoke out for his 'viewing audience'. "Well, let me tell you about my story my own way. Kill the lights! Spotlight on!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Love Serenade_ (Etemon no theme)) **

Despite his delusional frame of mind, he really pictured himself on stage with a spotlight cast over him and three Etemon band mates. One playing a guitar, another playing drums, and another with a bass. MetalEtemon held a microphone in hand and started to explain his story through his own words.

"Here is the long, tear-jerking story of the new and improved MetalEtemon! Listen up, baby! After fighting that with overgrown dinosaur with that metal body, I was swallowed by some big black hole and sucked away into a void that seemed like eternity! I found myself and spent time down in a dark, cold abyss that seemingly looked like hell! My digital body was jacked, fried, melted and put through a cold blender, baby! It sure wasn't the rightful place for the king of swing like me! But I stood strong despite the pain and agony because I was reminded of what you kids did to me! I swore that I WOULD come back to take my revenge upon you, Digidestined! I came back as MetalEtemon and eventually found my way back to the Digital World on my comeback tour! But next time, I better make sure not to come back hitching a ride on a meatball!"

MetalEtemon spun around with his mike in hand and continued to sing much to everyone's dismay. "And I've come back to take my revenge on... HOWL! YEAH! I've come back to take my revenge upon the Digidestined! YEAH!"

Everyone covered their ears, including Ogremon. Puppetmon was already getting fed up with MetalEtemon's obnoxious interference.

**(End theme)**

"Enough of that garbage already!" Puppetmon exclaimed.

"My music ain't crap! Besides, I have many more lyrics where that came from after spending my time across limbo!" the metallic monkey replied. "So, what are ya going to do bout you overgrown foot-stool?"

"Hey! Who are you calling over-sized?" the puppet Digimon took offense from the insult.

MetalEtemon summoned a banana peel and hurled it to the ground. "Yo, watch your step!  _ **Banana Slip!**_ "

 **(Cue Propellerheads - _Spybreak_** **)**

Slipping over the obvious and oldest trick in the book, Puppetmon fell back and groaned.

"Aw, did it hurt, sonny boy?"

Puppetmon lifted himself up and raised his hammer. "Don't call me  _sonny boy_!  _ **Puppet Pummel!**_ "

_**WHAM!** _

The Dark Master slammed his hammer against MetalEtemon's knees and forced the metallic monkey to hop around while clutching his throbbing knee.

"OW! I'll use ya as a toothpick!" MetalEtemon howled.

Seizing the opportunity, Puppetmon charged across with his nose drilling. " _ **Drill Nose!**_ " With that, he  _drilled_ his nose right up MetalEtemon's rectum.

However, in retaliation, MetalEtemon pulled off his one desperation attack. He let out stinky fart right in Puppetmon's face.  _ **"Gas Attack!"**_

"ACK! DAMN, WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO EAT?" Puppetmon yelled out, coughing.

Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon all covered their noses. Apparently, they wanted to no whiff of the putrid smell and who could blame them? MetalEtemon had just performed one of the abnormal and grossest techniques a Digimon could possibly resort to.

Puppetmon launched out numerous bullet-like projectiles out of his hammer. But, MetalEtemon easily blocked out the array of shots by putting out his hand as they ricocheted off his metallic body. He clenched his left hand and walloped Puppetmon in the face.

" _ **Metal Punch!**_ "

_**BAM!** _

Puppetmon reeled back from the monkey's strong left hand and stumbled back. He quickly regained his senses and shook the cobwebs out. "UGH! You're fighting dirty!"

"I'm not dirty! I just got this body detailed at the car wash yesterday!" MetalEtemon remarked, grinning at his own joke.

 _Lame come back._ Puppetmon thought as he slammed his hammer in front of the metallic monkey. "Take this!  _ **Puppet Pummel!**_ "

As the two Megas commenced in their squabble, the others fled from the scene. This gave them a chance to escape and regroup from the enemy attack.

"Run! This will give us enough time to recover and come up with a way to stop these two!" Joe stated, leading everyone down the forest.  _I just hope that neither one of those two come and find us!_

Puppetmon struck his tongue out while standing in front of a tree. "Nya, nya!"

_**WHAM!** _

Metal Puppetmon punched against... the tree. Puppetmon had ducked under the blow at the last second. The tree started to move as a crack line formed around the center and it immediately collapsed on top of the king of swing. Puppetmon laughed out triumphantly as he finally found the perfect playmate.

"Oh yeah. He'll do just fine. Now, where to begin? Ah, yeah!" Puppetmon deviously smiled, preparing to dish out some punishment on his new rival. "This is what you get for calling me  _sonny_!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Mmmhmmm, just a few more minutes..." the feline muttered.

Then, the footsteps became louder. This prompted Gatomon to immediately wake up. Springing up to her feet, the feline looked ahead to find a pair of red, massive legs standing in front of the resting spot they were occupying.

"Oh boy... Here we go again..." Gatomon gulped, tapping Patamon on his head. "Hey, porky, we've got company..." Another tap. "Hey, Digiworld to porky!"

Upon hearing his 'pet name' called out, Patamon groaned. "I told you not to call me that...!"

Just as he was about to go into an outburst, Gatomon quickly covered her friend's mouth and silenced him. "Quiet, you fool! We've got company!"

"Who is it...?"

"Guess."

Glancing over Gatomon's shoulder, the rookie Digimon gasped as he spotted the familiar, red massive legs. "Oh...! I recognize those legs anywhere! The Tyrannomon are back..."

"That's right and they want another piece of us. Well, actually they're more after me than you. Heh, that's fine with me. I guess they haven't learned their lesson after the beating I gave them," Gatomon chuckled, adjusting her gloves. "This is going to be fun."

"Need some help, Gatomon?"

"Nah, just leave these two with me. You sit back and watch me go to work."

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST - _Let the Battles Begin_ ) **

Showing no fear, Gatomon graciously stepped out of the hiding spot and confronted the Tyrannomon pair. Patamon knew that the feline was no push over and has taken down champion-level Digimon on her own. These Tyrannomon were the same ones who have been relentlessly hunting them lately.

"Well, here we go again..." Patamon sighed, watching Gatomon. "Just another Tuesday for her..."

With that, loud clobbering was heard as bodies were laid out and cries were heard.

_**WHAM!** _

_**BAM!** _

_**SLASH!** _

" _ **Lightning Claw**_ "

Patamon lied back down and yawned while his friend went to town on the Tyrannomon. Several bodies fell to the ground as bumps formed around each of their heads. The dinos' eyes were all white whilst tongues hung out of their mouths.

Dusting her paws off, Gatomon walked away whistling to herself. "Just another day's work for me. Next time you boys want to eat us, you'll be dealing with  _moi_. Got it?"

No response came from the otherwise knocked-out Tyrannomon pair.

**(End theme)**

Gatomon stepped back inside their hiding spot and leaned back against a wall behind her.

"Wow, again you're showing them you're not a cat to be messed with!"

"Eh, it's all the same. Tyrannomon attack and I beat them up. If it weren't for the tail ring, I wouldn't have stood a chance. I would have been on the level of a rookie like you. Good thing I'm not."

Patamon scoffed. "I wish I could have some mystical item granting me a boost of power. I sure could use it."

"Well, in your current state, you're showing me that you can beat up rookie Digimon. Don't sell yourself short."

The bat-pig Digimon nodded in response. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," the feline shrugged. "Anyway, I wonder how Kari and TK are doing."

"I know. Their crests should at least be getting stronger, right?"

Gatomon replied with only one answer. "We'll see. That's all I can say for now."

xxxxx

TK and Kari stood together with their Crests in hand. Thus far, their progression hadn't gone as Leomon wanted. Only Kari's crest has reacted and illuminated brilliantly.

TK has shown distress with the results of his Crest. No matter how hard he tried, nothing came about for him.

"No... No... NO!" TK cried out, holding his Crest in frustration. "Why isn't anything working?"

Kari glanced over at the young Takashi child. "TK, don't be so hard on yourself. We still have plenty of time..."

"But I want to get my Crest to glow right away! I... I just want to get prepared," he angrily growled. "That's all, but I can't do anything if my Crest doesn't want to react!"

"Don't stress yourself over it or it will never glow, TK."

"Your crest got to glow more quickly than mine did. I don't understand. What am I missing?"

Leomon observed the distressed child and eyes his crest. Only faint ones but nothing that could be strong enough to trigger a Digimon Digivolution.  _No progression with his crest. I understand we still have 10 days left, but I feel they will need more of a challenge to go by. Their Digimon partners have certainly shown to survive on their own. Perhaps, it is time to move on to the next phase of the survival test._

The Digidestined of Hope sat on the ground and sighed to himself with the Crest of Hope in his grip. Opening his palm, TK studied the crest and once again was disappointed with the lack of a subtle of glow.

"Nothing... Nothing is working..."

Kari knelt by Matt's brother and patted him on the back. "Don't give up. I'm not about to quit and neither should you. We'll beat these invaders with our newly powered crests. Angemon will become an ultimate. You shouldn't give up hope."

No response from the boy. Kari had hoped her words would encourage him to consider remaining strong and not ultimately giving up.

"Listen up, you two," Leomon called out to the pair.

The two children responded accordingly. "Yes, Mr. Leomon?"

"I understand the boy has problems with his crest?"

As the warrior faced TK, the boy sunk his head and felt ashamed to even give him a straight look. Kari felt sorry for TK and raised her hand.

"Yes, Kari?"

"Please, don't be hard on TK. He's really tried his best to get his Crest to glow. I've been a witness to everything and believe me when I say that he has put his heart into it."

"If that's the case, then why hasn't his crest reacted fully?"

No reply came.

"Then, it would be time to move on with the next phase. You see. Your Digimon partners have progressed far better than I had hoped in their survival training. The Gatomon has shown to have experience surviving on her own in the wilderness and has carried Patamon through. Though, the little Digimon has started to catch on. He will no doubt be a stronger Digimon."

TK felt at least somewhat proud and smiled. "Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for."

"So, here is what I suggest for you and your partner Digimon," Leomon clarified. "I will be taking you four further into Megabyte Forest in yet another survival test. For those two that is, but I want to see what happens whether you child are forced in a dangerous situation where your Digimon must digivolve. Perhaps this way, Patamon can digivolve into his Ultimate-form."

"Wait... you want us to stick with our Digimon in another survival test?" TK asked.

"That's what I said, but this will be not only important for your Digimon. It will be crucial for yourselves and your crests. In order to make yourselves stronger to wield the crests of Light and Hope."

Kari whispered to TK. "You and me in a survival test...?"

"I can't believe it either, but Leomon will be watching us. Um, will he?"

"No, you will have to depend on your Digimon to protect you. Only this time they may digivolve if need be."

"Oh, now that's good!" Kari sighed a relief.  _At least we'll be protected._

"If this enables you to invoke your crests' full potential, then I'll know it was the perfect idea. Believe me, children. Once this is all over, you will be ready for when the times comes to battle the invaders. Until then, it's time to buckle down."

"Yes, Mr. Leomon!"

The brave warrior deeply sighed.  _Though, there may be some distractions that may stand in their way. I'm sensing the presence of an evil power at work. While I won't directly get involved with the children, I will stick around close by enough to scope out this hidden enemy. So, the first of the Dark Masters resides in the Great Megabyte Forest? The children may be in more danger than thought._ Then, he thought this further and nodded.  _This may be their chance to prove themselves worthy if they can manage to defeat one Dark Master. If they can, then Patamon and Gatomon will be ready._

"So, when do we go, Mr. Leomon?" Kari inquisitively asked.

"Yeah, we're ready whenever you are..."

Leomon stated. "Yes. We will be leaving for the forest tomorrow. So, in the meantime, you children can rest for the day. I'll be off to tell your Digimon partners in a few moments."

TK and Kari looked toward each other with smiles on their faces. Feeling this was his chance to make his crest and Digimon strong, TK was willing to go with any method of making his crest glow.

However, unbeknownst to them, the danger of Puppetmon was still a grave concern in the Great Megabyte Forest. This will be a major test to establish whether they will be ready for the invaders.

xxxxx

MetalEtemon found himself awake, but not freely moving. He noticed strings attached to his arms and then...

**(Cue Benny Hill Music)**

_**WHAP!** _

He slapped himself!

_**SMACK!** _

"Hey... Ow! Ow!"

"Ha! Ha! Quit hitting yourself!" the laughter of Puppetmon was overheard.

"Hey, quit it! Ow!"

The Dark Master sat on top of a tree branch enjoying himself like any child would and controlled MetalEtemon's every movement with his strings. He flipped MetalEtemon over and started to move his hands. He controlled the metal monkey to tickle himself.

"Hey! HAHAHA! Hey! Cut it out! Stop it! I'm ticklish!" laughed MetalEtemon.

Puppetmon snickered. "Heh, that'll teach ya!" Then, he noticed the absence of the Digidestined and their friends. "Oh no! They're gone!"

"It's your own dumb fault, you idiot!" MetalEtemon exclaimed, ripping the strings off his body.

"Stupid tin can!"

"You big, dumb knothole!"

**(End theme)**

As Puppetmon jumped down, MetalEtemon tried to take him down. The Dark Master swiftly landed on MetalEtemon's back and kicked him in the back of the head. The metallic monkey fell face-first on the ground and shook his head.

"Um, hey! Where are ya going?"

"Home. You're lame at name calling and your jokes are lame. I'm outta here!"

MetalEtemon scoffed and stepped back. "Well, I'm metal and you're wood. So, whatever sticks to me will break you in half!" With that, he raced off to the other side of the forest in pursuit of Joe, Mimi, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon. "Meh, who cares about sonny boy! I have to find those brats and exact my revenge to complete my greatest comeback tour of the year!"

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

Standing at the center of the lush, tropical forest was a two-story, white mansion. Sections of the home were painted blue. Four windows were displayed on the front part of the mansion with a wooden, front door. The top level was smaller in comparison with two windows on the opposite sides. The rooftop was wooden and padded down with the very top forming arches on the sides.

Standing outside the mansion were two guards.

One was a flightless bird covered with a lighter blue body with the top head being a darker shade of blue. His feather tips were purple. The beak was orange and elongated. His eye pupils were also orange with black irises at the center of the said pupils. Tied around the neckline was a red bow tie. A golden crown adorned his head. He wore red-white shoes on his otherwise short, stubby legs. Expanding across his back was a green bush covered with pink, flowers. This bird Digimon was called Deramon.

The other guard had a green, plant-like body (almost identical to Palmon). Her arms had violet-colored tulips for hands with single stems emerging from out of the center. Adorning around the neck was a red flower. The head was green with a red top covering her head. The eyes were light blue. This flower Digimon was otherwise known as Floramon.

Inside the mansion was basically what a Dark Master, such as Puppetmon, would dream of living in: a fun house. But, as a Dark Master, his way of fun and games would be completely demented and warped. There many traps laid out even among the harmless toys. That said explosives were strapped on each toy.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Akumu_ ) **

At the upper level of the mansion, Puppetmon was in his room and sitting in a chair with his large monitor screen in front of him. Flipping through the channels using a remote, he's been keenly observing his territory but nothing has turned up yet.

"I knew I should had installed a satellite to expand outside the forest! That way I can hunt down the Digi-brats in anyway I can! But, this is strange. I've only seen two of those bratty kids. But thanks to that stupid metal monkey, I lost them. Where could the others be?"

"Master Puppetmon..." a voice, akin to an English butler, chimed in. "You have a call from fellow Dark Master, MetalSeadramon."

"Bah, put that fool on the line!" Puppetmon pressed the off button on his remote, closing off the monitor. "I'll check the monitor later. So, what does ol' metal head want?"

"He seems to have pinpointed the locations of the Digidestined currently in the Digital World."

"What? You're serious?" Puppetmon jumped up excitedly. "Well, what are you waiting for? I said put him through!"

Walking inside the room was a flightless, bipedal kiwi Digimon. Its body was entirely covered with bristly, hair-like feathers. The upper part of its face was shielded under a silver mask. The back of its head was covered with green, leaf-like extensions. The legs of the kiwi were dark gray with its three clawed nails purple. Revealed through the eye holes of the mask was a pair of green eyes. This was Kiwimon.

"I've already put him through, Master Puppetmon."

"Ah, good. Now, let's see what he has to say..."

Turning his seat around, Puppetmon pushed a button underneath his seat and activated a three-dimensional hologram of the shadowed MetalSeadramon. No description was given of the sea ruler, but a pair of red eyes was revealed.

"Well, so the metal head has decided to report to what he's found?"

MetalSeadramon responded with a slight hiss.  _ **"Laugh it up, wood boy. Just remember we let you ride our coat tails. Now, listen up, you reported to have encountered two Digidestined?"**_

"That's right! If it hadn't been for that stupid monkey, I would have had them!"

_**"Yes, but you still let them get away! Anyway, I have some news you might want to hear. I'm picking up locations at different sections of the Digital World. One in Sector 8756. Another at the Continent of Server and specifically at Sector 0198-111. Two more located Sector 123444. The two that left your watch yesterday are back and shouldn't be too far from your mansion. Though, they might be in a conflict with that metal buffoon you mentioned. I'd suggest attacking once they're too fatigued after they deal with the monkey."** _

"Heh, kick them while they're down? Ke, ha, ha, now that's my kind of style!"

_**"Just a word of advice, don't underestimate them. There's no telling how much power their Digimon partners will gain through those blasted crests."** _

"Me? I never underestimate anyone!"

_**"Well, that's a new one. Hehehe."** _

An irked Puppetmon scoffed. "You making fun of me? You'll regret that!"

_**"Look, you just take care of the kids that appear at your domain. I'll be monitoring the other two children. Oh and I almost forgot... I can't seem to find the one inheriting the Crest of Courage."** _

"What do mean you can't find him? Did he just disappear off our radar?"

_**"No, because he was on my radar a few days ago when NeoDevimon came. Since then, he's been missing. I think a higher power might be at work here. I don't like this..."** _

"Paranoid as usual, metal head? Don't worry so much. He probably did the smartest thing a Digidestined could do. He knew we were too much to handle. So he packed up and walked out on his friends! Some  _courage_."

_**"I wouldn't be so sure. In any case, our invader allies will arrive in 10 days. They will be the ones to seal the deal on the Digidestined and end their legacy."** _

"Heh, it's ironic that their legacy's end will come to an end by one of their own?"

_**"Indeed. Now, I must be off. I have an entire ocean world to look after and I'll be monitoring the other remaining Digidestined. Catch ya later, wood stool!"** _

**(End theme)**

With that, the hologram of the ocean Dark Master disappeared. Puppetmon scowled in annoyance and turned his seat around.

"So, those two kids who I saw the other day are back? But, that means the metal monkey is going to get in the way. Feh, that metal moron better not kill them before I get to. I'll just have to keep an eye on things until then."

Turning on his monitor, Puppetmon observed the more forest territory and scanned for the Digidestined's whereabouts. Little did he realize that two more would be arriving at Megabyte Forest.

"Once they get of that stupid monkey for me, then it will be game time for me!" Puppetmon snickered, leaning against his seat. "Wait, did I just say  _game time_? Man, that sounds lame! I need to think of a good catchphrase. Kiwimon, any suggestions?"

"I have no ideas, master."

"Eh, you suck, Kiwimon."

And so, Puppetmon waited until any of the Digidestined appeared on monitor.

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

"Feh, that piece of fire wood just had to get in the way!" MetalEtemon spat out, landing on a branch. "If he didn't get in the way, I would have brought those blasted kids to their knees. Oh well. Guess it'll be fun to make them run and hide."

Glancing around the tropical forest, the metal-armored primate scratched his chin and tapped his silver Chrome Digizoid armor. "Heh, it was good to come back with a new body. Now I feel stronger, but not just that… I can feel the presence of everything that moves. Uh, huh! That's what I call an upgrade for the King!"

Night had fallen with a half-crescent moon looming in the background. MetalEtemon noticed the moon and grinned.

"That moon looks nice from this view and I just wish I can could sing one of my greatest hits but what's the point? Without a large viewing audience that is... Oh well. I can start thinking of my career as soon as my revenge is complete! You can't hide from me Digidestined! For I am the King of Swing!"

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Puppetmon's Deadly Games! Engage the Metal King!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What the title implies. I'm doing my best to speed through this mini-arc. Just two more chapters until the training and then the invaders' arrival.


	7. Puppetmon's Deadly Games! Engage the Metal King!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 7: Puppetmon's Deadly Games! Engage the Metal King!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Megabyte Forest/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Hirogaru Fuan_ )**

Mimi, Joe and the Digimon lied hidden in a distant cave while staying out of MetalEtemon's sights. Palmon and Gomamon kept their guard up while guarding the cavern's entrance.

It was already dark. No doubt they would think MetalEtemon would have been fatigued from scanning the vast forest.

Ogremon sat by the side of the cave with his injured arm still bandaged, grimacing in pain. Mimi went over to check on his arm as Joe handed her a bit more of ointment.

"Ogremon, are you going to be all right? That arm looks like it still hurts you," Mimi said, showing concern for the injured Digimon.

Ogremon gingerly lifted his arm, slightly grimacing. "Eeeii! Yeah, it still does hurt a bit. Man, just who was that nut job?"

"Not the true King of Rock n Roll. That's for sure," Joe stated. "That was Etemon, former ruler of the Dark Network. After we left File Island prior to Devimon's defeat, we arrived at the Continent of Server in search for our Crests after we obtained our tags. That's where we ran into that annoying jerk."

"Dark Network? Wait, I think I've heard of that organization. It was actually an underground terrorist organization before it expanded into a standing military after obtaining some kind of new power," Ogremon recalled. "So that silver monkey was their leader?"

"That's right. It was Tai and MetalGreymon who stopped him by putting him through some hole... I think it was," Mimi explained. "We were just as surprised as you were when we saw him."

"Apparently he managed to digivolve during his time in this limbo or so he claims," Joe said, tying another knot around Ogremon's bandages. "Now, he's a Mega-level Digimon called MetalEtemon."

"Not only do we have to deal with him, but we have that Puppetmon character."

"The girl's got a point," Ogremon said. "He's one of the Dark Masters."

Gomamon overheard this and posed an important question. "Then, who are these Dark Masters?"

"Well, this happened sometime ago... I'd say around the time you kids left back to your own world. You see these are a group of four powerful Digimon. How they came here is still a mystery to me, but they came from another world unlike this one. Rumor has it that they were taking orders from a greater evil."

"A greater evil?" Palmon pondered. "Whom could they be taking orders from?"

"Like I said, I don't know the full details and I couldn't tell you who their leader was. I can tell you these four are bad news. From what I know, Puppetmon is the weakest of the four."

"Weakest you say?" The Child of Sincerity gulped. "I don't want to how scary the other three are."

Joe inquired. "And where are the other three? Who are they?"

"I heard of a great sea beast named MetalSeadramon. That's one guy to look out for in the oceans as he currently holds authority all over the vast oceans. Then, there's Machinedramon - a walking, living, and breathing path of destruction. And lastly, Piedmon - he's the worse of the worst kind and the most powerful of the four Dark Masters. I reckon he was the one given all of the strict orders from the supposed leader of theirs."

"Ah, that's just great. If the incoming invaders were bad enough, now we have to deal with four strong Mega-level monsters," Gomamon said, scratching his head. "Sucks to be us then..."

"Actually, on the bright side, only two of the Dark Masters occupy the Digital World. Or so I heard..."

"Well, I hope you're right, Ogremon," the doctor-in-training asserted. "Because we have friends out there as we speak! I doubt they know what's going on with two crazy powerful Digimon out there. Do you know where the other two could be?"

"Probably left with their leader. I can't really say for sure..."

Palmon grew suspicious of Ogremon and approached him. "You're hiding something, Ogremon. Aren't you...?"

"What would I be hiding? I'm telling you the honest truth."

"Yeah, but you did work for Devimon. That would make you a bit suspicious," Gomamon pointed out.

Mimi rebuked at the Digimon. "That's enough you two! What makes you think Ogremon is lying? He was thankful for pulling him out of those trees. We should show him some gratitude for leading us out of there before Puppetmon or MetalEtemon tried catching us."

"See? I can do plenty of good whenever I feel to!" Ogremon implied. "Look, you can trust me or not, but what I'm telling you is legit. I've seen what these Dark Masters can do. But that monkey guy was completely new to me."

"Yeah, since he can confirm to have arrived through that giant meatball that landed in the forest," Joe deduced. "So, now we have a Dark Master and a lunatic out for revenge. This is just great and I knew skipping out on pre-med school was bad."

Looking outside the cave, thoughts ran through Palmon and Gomamon's minds. They were horrified at the notion of three other powerful Digimon than Puppetmon. They were easily repelled by the childish Mega.

To make matters worse, the invaders were still coming within 10 days.

"You know... it's barely even past four days and yet a lot is on our shoulders," Joe sighed. "With Tai and Agumon gone with that X guy, TK and Kari with Leomon, Sora gone, and Izzy seeing Gennai, we're all split and left vulnerable."

Mimi glanced over to Joe and sadly sighed. "This is bad. I mean just when we were all together about four days ago. Wow, it's going to be nearly a week since we left home."

Eavesdropping on their conversation, Ogremon couldn't believe what he was hearing.  _Are these even the same kids who stopped Devimon and put me in my place? Why are they giving up so easily? It's not like them!_

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise (including Palmon and Gomamon), Ogremon stood up and spoke out. "All right, I'm getting really sick of this 'Oh what are we going to do?' and that 'It's hopeless' crap! What happened to the fire I saw in you back on File Island? You were standing up to Devimon and myself if I recall!"

"Well, we're not exactly dealing with easy enemies here! These are Mega-level Digimon! The only Mega Digimon on our side are WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Matt and Gabumon are nowhere to be found. Tai and Agumon left with X to some other world," Joe clarified. "Leomon is the only one who even comes close to their strength-level. It took WarGreymon _and_  Leomon to even put NeoDevimon down. Now, we have three invaders who are said to be stronger than that jerk!"

"That's right," Mimi sighed. "I'm sorry to say but we're backed against a corner here."

Ogremon scoffed. "Look, you aren't backed against a corner here. As far as I know, this NeoDevimon guy was strong, right? Well, I kind of doubt either MetalEtemon or Puppetmon are close to his power. Sounded like NeoDevimon was in some kind of league of his own just like those three invaders coming here. No, I say we do have a chance, especially against that monkey guy."

Joe was taken back to what Ogremon was implying. "Wait a second, you're not suggesting we fight him now?"

"Nah, I say we would need a good game plan to stop him. I'm not exactly a good planner here. So, could you guys lend me a hand here?" Ogremon asked, looking at the children and the Digimon.

"Wow, Ogremon has a plan? Who would think that's possible?" Gomamon chuckled.

Mimi smiled toward Ogremon. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think the key to beating that Etemon punk is through..." the ogre Digimon said, pointing to Gomamon.

Everyone glanced over at the sea mammalian Digimon and raised their eyebrows (at least Mimi and Joe). Gomamon had a confused look at the stares he received.

"Um, what? What could I do?"

"That hammer thing of yours when you digivolved?" The green-skinned ogre clarified. "I'd say that will be useful if you ask me."

"Hey, he brings up a good point. That's some thinking, Ogremon."

"It's nothing really, Joe. It's not like I planned anything out. I'm just taking a guess..."

Palmon sunk her head. "Some genius planner you are..."

"Ok, but I'm serious. Listen up because I may just have the idea to putting that MetalEtemon guy out of commission..."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"There. You four will remain here in the forest as a part of my survival test. Now, listen to me, the children here will keep an eye on you."

Patamon blinked. "You mean these two watching us? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No since this is your training. They will merely observe your progress," Leomon stated promptly. "Since the last survival exercise seemed to be much easier, this should offer more challenges."

"If you say so but let me remind you that I'm already used to this," Gatomon shrugged. "I don't know about porker over here, though."

"Hey! Will you quit it with that stupid name?" Patamon scoffed, a vein popping out on his forehead.

Kari got in between the two and held them back. "Ease down, you two!"

TK approached Leomon. "Where are you going to be, Mr. Leomon?"

"I'll be off in another vicinity of the forest. I don't wish to interfere with their training. They have to learn to cope with new environments and adapt. Now, you and Kari do your best in harnessing the full potential of your Crests. Takeru, that goes  _double_  for you. You are the only Digidestined whose Crest hasn't glowed. If you can manage to it, we will stand a better chance by the time those two invaders come. Got it?"

"Sure, thing. Don't you worry! I'll do the best I can!"

Leomon nodded. "Let's hope you're right, kid. For all of us."

With that, the brave warrior levitated off the ground and jetted off into the air.

Gatomon raced out into the forest to begin to collect food for breakfast.

"Looks like I'll be foraging again. C'mon, Patamon! I'm going to need some help picking out some fruit in the trees!"

Patamon fluttered his wings and gave chase to the tail-ring feline. "Wait for me!"

TK glanced over to Kari and smiled. "Well, Kari. Looks like we're going to have to dig deep and call upon the full power of our Crest. I mean... I know you can, but I haven't made any progress."

"Don't give up. Just remember we have plenty of time before our last 9 or 10 so days are up," the Digidestined of Light reminded him. "Look on the bright side, Patamon's learning to fend for himself thanks to Gatomon."

"Still, I don't feel at all stronger as you guys have become. I mean, what good is Patamon if he can't digivolve into his Ultimate-level form?"

"Well, TK... I... I honestly don't know what I can tell you," Kari sighed deeply.  _Poor, TK. Ever since we started to harness the true power of our Crests, I've been keeping up but TK's way behind. He wants this power now, but he won't gain anything if he gives up._

TK let out a deep, defeated sigh.  _I've got to keep going somehow. No rest for the weary, right?_ "Hey, Kari? Ready to continue where we left off? This time for sure I'll make my Crest glow!"

"Sure thing! Let's get started!"

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

The live coverage of the two Digidestined was sent back via satellite network within Puppetmon's mansion. The devious Dark Master watched them carefully in his seat and had grown a fond interest in the two children.

Specifically, the one he kept an eye on for was TK.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Zetsubou_ ) **

Stroking his chin, Puppetmon grinned. "Well, well, this is rather peculiar."

"What would that be, Master Puppetmon?" Kiwimon asked, walking beside the seated Dark Master.

"Look at the screen and feast your eyes on that, Kiwimon."

Kiwimon watched the screen. "Hmmm, I suppose good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah but I hate waiting. Sometimes it can be a drag but occasionally I suppose you're right. This is great! Now I have two Digi-brats in my territory! Woo-hoo!" Puppetmon jumped out of his seat and giggled mischievously. "And to think I have the two youngest ones on camera!"

"Perhaps you should ditch the cameras? It seems to be you're observing these two children for other reasons?"

Puppetmon scoffed in annoyance. "Like what? You think I'm some kind of child mol... Um, I forgot. What are they called?"

Kiwimon sweat dropped and responded. "Child molester?"

"Yeah, that's it! Look, I may be bad, but I ain't one of those freaks!" Puppetmon walked over and grabbed the remote control. "Now that their guardian, Leomon, just somehow bailed on them, this gives me free reign to walk right over there and convince them to come here!"

"And that will work, how, Master Puppetmon?"

"Well, we could try this," the demented puppet pressed a red circle at the top right of the remote. "There! Let's speed things up a bit!"

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

TK and Kari were standing together for a second until they started to move horizontally across the forest. They opened their eyes and looked down from where they had left.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here? Why are we getting moved along?" TK asked. "And how are we moving by ourselves?"

"It's like everything around us is moving!" Kari exclaimed

Gatomon and Patamon emerged out of the forest with food. However, just as they watched their friends being scaled away, they called out to their human partners and chased in pursuit of them.

"Hey, TK!"

"Kari! What the heck? The ground is moving on its own!"

Kari called out to the feline Digimon. "Gatomon!"

"Patamon!" TK cried.

Leaping out from her spot, Gatomon landed gracefully into Kari's waiting arms. As for Patamon, he flew quickly to catch up with TK and landed on top of his hat.

"Just what is going on here?" Gatomon wondered. "Somebody's trying to play a prank on us!"

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

Puppetmon jumped around excitedly and laughed. "Hehe! At this rate, they'll be here in no time! I had better get ready to greet my two new  _friends_!"

Puppetmon stepped forward near his toy chest and poked his head in to search through his pile of toys. There were several stuffed animals, toy cars, a fire truck, a slingshot and toy robots. He picked up a pink rabbit and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Now, what game shall we play? Nah, not in the mood to play with the bunny rabbit!" the childish Mega griped and hurled out a barrage of toys. "No! No! No! No! Not this one! Or this! Ugh, why couldn't I just get rid of some of these smelly ol' toys?" Then, he stopped and pulled out a shiny object. It was his favorite toy. He held a 44-Magnum. "Ah, ha! Now this is WHAT I'm talking about!"

Kiwimon stood nervously as Puppetmon happily gripped the gun in his hand. Knowing how unpredictable the Dark Master is by nature, Kiwimon swayed back.

"Now, take a look at this baby!" Puppetmon held the gun in hand. "It's a 44-Magnum in perfect condition!" Pulling out a golden bullet, he placed it inside the revolver. "I'm going to put this in. And you want to know what it does?" He pointed the gun point blank in front of Kiwimon and chuckled. "It goes inside your body and explodes! How about you become my test dummy, Kiwimon?"

"Um... I think I'll pass, Master Puppetmon."

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

"Look! We can jump on the other side!" Kari pointed across.

Gatomon shouted. "Right! Let's go for it and get off this ride!"

The children immediately hopped off the sliding ground and jumped on the ground (which wasn't moving of course). They and the Digimon sighed a big relief. That is until that piece of land started to slide across diagonally. TK and Kari panicked as they searched for another non-moving piece of land to jump on.

"What now?" Kari wondered with a worried look. "Where can we attempt to jump?"

Patamon blinked. "Where is it taking us?"

TK frowned. "Man, if this is some kind of sick game, then I don't want any part of it! Whoever this prankster is better show himself!"

"Look! Another immobile spot of ground! Hopefully I don't jinx us," Gatomon said, pointing to a stretched of land near a tree canopy.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

Puppetmon once again searched through his toy box and pulled out a pair of slingshot. He picked up a small rock, put it on the rubber band and slung it right at Kiwimon's face. The bird Digimon grunted from the blow while observing the monitor screen.

"Excuse me, Master Puppetmon but you may want to take a look at this! The children were just there a minute ago and now they're gone."

"WHAT?"

Pushing Kiwimon aside, Puppetmon grabbed his remote control and pressed a green triangular button to switch through every security camera view. "Where are they? Not here. Not there!" Finally, with one more button push, he recaptured Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon on camera. "Whew! There they are! I thought I lost them!"

"Good timing, too, master."

Carefully observing the screen, Puppetmon looked at TK and noticed a look of fear etched on his face. A small, demented grin adorned the Dark Master's face. "Heh, well, look at this. He sure looks easy enough to scare." Puppetmon dropped the remote control and rubbed his hands together. "He'll definitely make the  _perfect_ play mate!"

"Should I go and get him, master?"

"No way! Leave this kid with me!"

With that, Puppetmon skipped along down his playroom and hopped across to hold onto a metal bar. He gracefully slid down to the bottom level of the mansion. He pushed open the front door and raced out laughing like a demented child.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

As he sat back to catch his breath, Kari knelt beside him. "TK? Are going to be all right?"

"Yeah, but all of that running and jumping around got me so tired. Man, I need to catch my breath."

"Luckily I'm a bit athletic since I play soccer some. Maybe you ought to lay off playing those video games and get active more?"

"Yeah, but something's been bother me. What kind of prankster would set those traps?"

Gatomon looked around the forest as her ears perked. "Good question and I think we may be getting our answer in a minute."

"You hear something, Gatomon?" Patamon asked his teammate.

TK chuckled. "I know if my brother were here, he'd be worrying about me and asking me if I'm all right. Well, if he were here, I'd tell him that I could now take care of myself."

"Don't worry, TK. I'm sure we'll see him again. What we need to do is rest a bit and catch our breaths," Kari said.

"HEY KIDS! WHAT ARE YA SAYING?"

**(Cue Child's Play 2 OST - _Chucky_ ) **

The two children jumped to their feet and looked around with fear etched on their faces. TK and Kari had their backs facing each other. Their Digimon barricaded their partners, guarding them.

"What was that?" Kari wondered and whispered to the boy. "TK, watch carefully around you."

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are! It's time to come out and play!"

"It looks like someone's coming this way but I don't see anybody!" TK replied, his eyes shifting.

Then, before the blonde-haired boy could blink, a pair of white-gloved hands covered his eyes and caused him to fall forward. He pushed the hands away and turned around to find Puppetmon facing him down.

"Hey! Time to come and play with me!" Puppetmon said, putting his hands out.

"Hey, who are you? Are you that prankster?" TK retorted and frowned. "That was a mean joke you played on us!"

Kari quickly moved beside TK and helped him to his feet.  _Normally I'd want TK to watch over me, but it's time I take a stand on my own._ "I have to agree. That was a mean joke! You take back what you've did!"

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Puppetmon asked. "Oh and how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Puppetmon and the ruler of this forest territory. I'm one of the four Dark Masters!"

"Dark Masters...?" the children murmured.

"Wait! I remember now! Leomon told me about these guys when he came by to pick me and Patamon up from our den!" Gatomon recalled and pointed to Puppetmon. "These Dark Masters are said to be some really powerful Mega Digimon that came when we were on Earth dealing with Myotismon!"

"Yeah and he's no doubt one of the four!" Patamon nodded, glaring down the evil Dark Master.

Kari shouted at Puppetmon. "You lay a hand on me and TK… you'll deal with our Digimon!"

Puppetmon grinned. "So, his name is TK?" He pointed at the boy and closed his right eye. "Hey, don't you want to go to my play house? We can play war games together!"

Surprised by his offer, TK stepped forward with a confused look. "What? You... You want to play war games with me?"

"Yeah! That's right!" the Dark Master reached into his pocket and pulled out his 44-Magnum. "We're going to play a little Cops and Robbers! It'll be fun! Now, take this!" Puppetmon tossed the gun over to TK.

As the gun came toward his direction, it landed right into his hands. The boy was taken back by this and couldn't hold the weight of the gun. It slipped right out of his hands and quickly fired several bullets.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!** _

With more repeated shots hitting a nearby tree, TK screamed and jumped back in shock. Hearing the repeated gunfire forced him to cower and cover his ears.

"What the...!" Kari gasped and covered her ears.  _That was a real gun!_

"Hey! That was not a toy gun! We, kids, shouldn't be playing with real guns!" TK barked at the Dark Master. "It's dangerous!"

Puppetmon devilishly smiled. "Well, of course! If the game weren't dangerous, it wouldn't be any fun at all! But, for you, I give all beginners a  _head start_! It also wouldn't be fun if I killed you right away anyway!"

Having heard enough, Gatomon hissed and jumped in front of the children. "TK! Kari! Don't listen to a thing that demented creep says!"

"Watch it or your nose will grow!" Puppetmon growled, pulling out a red ball of string. He tossed it across and watched as it expanded out with long yarn spreading out. Both Gatomon & Kari were caught by the yarn and ended up being tied down to the ground. Patamon tried attacking Puppetmon head on but the Mega easily swatted him aside with one hand. The bat-pig hit a nearby tree and fell to the ground.

"No, Patamon! Gatomon! Kari!" TK shouted, realizing he was alone with the demented puppet. He rushed by their fallen sides. "No! You guys! I'll get you out of here!"

He heard foot stamping his way and was confronted by the kid-like Dark Master.

"So, are you going to come and play with me?"

"Forget it! No way!"

"Oh? Don't want to?" Puppetmon rubbed his chin and looked down at the tied down victims. "Hmmm. Well, if that's the case, if you don't come play war games with me, then I'll just have to kill your friends here. Starting with the girl!" Pointing to Kari, Puppetmon cocked a mischievous grin. "Do you want that?"

TK was left with no other choice. He hated himself for doing this, but the lives of his friends were more important. "All right but anything to prevent you from hurting my friends!"

"Ah, now that's a good boy!"

"No! TK! Forget about us! Just go and run away from here as far away as you can! Go find Leomon!" Kari called out until Puppetmon shot out another ball of yarn. This time sealing Kari's mouth shut.

"Ah, shut up!" Puppetmon turned his attention back to TK. "Well, are you coming?"

Kneeling down and picking up the 44-Magnum, TK faced the wooden Digimon. "All right, let's go and play..."

Puppetmon chuckled and waved a finger. "Now, that's the spirit!"

With that, TK walked down a path while being led by Puppetmon toward the mansion. It wasn't far away from the current location and Puppetmon made sure to incapacitate the boy's friends.

Kari tried speaking out but her mouth was kept sealed with the string. She struggled to break free, but Gatomon had an ace up her sleeve.

"That idiot forgot that I have claws," Gatomon muttered. "I'll have us out of here in no time, Kari!"  _Then, we'll go and revive Patamon. Don't worry. TK. You won't be playing any demented games with that freak! At least, I hope he doesn't._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Cocking a grin, the metallic 'super star' rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, they sure don't redecorate like that used to. I'll never get an audience in this piece of dump. Now, I wonder where those meddling kids went? They couldn't have gotten too far."

As MetalEtemon walked by, a dumpster lid slowly lifted from under a pile of rocks and revealed a pair of blue eyes. Peering through and getting a glimpse of the shiny monkey king, Ogremon remained silent. He slowly raised a blue flag from out of his spot to signal to the others.

Also lifting garbage lids from under a pile of rock debris, Mimi, Joe, Palmon and Gomamon watched MetalEtemon.

"There he is. What do you want us to do now, Joe?"Gomamon whispered.

Joe kept his eye on MetalEtemon. "Stay low until he walks ahead a little further. This is supposed to be a sneak attack."

"I just hope this will work. If what Ogremon says about Zudomon's hammer is true,"Mimi murmured.

"It's worth a shot, Mimi. If this doesn't work, then I have no idea what will," Palmon said.

Ogremon watched MetalEtemon pace forward a little further and waited patiently. The further MetalEtemon, the more room they would be able to spring their sneak attack.  _Just a little further. That's it, monkey boy. Right where we want ya._ "Ok, I think that's enough hiding. Time to spring out our surprise attack! GO, GUYS!"

Without warning, everyone threw their trashcan lids off. The clattering of the metal lids caught MetalEtemon's immediate attention. He glanced behind him.

"What's this?"

"Now, you two!" Joe called out, holding his Digivice and Crest.

"Digivolve and kick his metal butt!" Mimi declared.

"Right!"

MetalEtemon frowned and pointed at the group. "You were hiding! That's not fair!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure - _Brave Heart_ ) **

Ogremon stepped forward. "Life ain't fair. Deal with it, monkey boy. Go for it you two!"

"Palmon  _ **Shinka Togemon!**_ Togemon  _ **Chou Shinka! Lillymon!"**_

"Gomamon  _ **Shinka Ikkakumon!**_ Ikkakumon  _ **Chou Shinka! Zudomon!"**_

MetalEtemon found himself confronted by two Ultimate-level Digimon and a Champion.

"Heh, nice try, kids, but you forget that I'm a Mega! Your two Ultimates and the green tool just aren't going to cut it! Nuh-huh!"

Ogremon was taken back by the insult. "Hey, did he just call me a  _TOOL?_ "

"Leave this to us, Ogremon. You're still injured as it is," Joe insisted. "Zudomon, you know what to do!"

"Lend him some help, Lillymon!" Mimi called out.

Lillymon flew up and nodded. "I'm on it! Zudomon, I'll cover from the air!"

"And I've got land covered! All right, you metal monkey!" Zudomon roared, charging out at MetalEtemon. "How about trying some of this?  _ **Vulcan's Hammer!**_ "

He slammed the massive hammer to the ground, firing a projectile that nullified as it hit MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon grinned and flexed his arms. "Pfft, is that the best shot you've got?"

Lillymon gathered enough firepower through her hands, summoning a cannon flower. " _ **Flower Cannon!**_ "

Blasting a green beam through her cannon, Lillymon made a perfect shot and blind swiped MetalEtemon from the right side. The blast had enough force to at least knock him to the side. He got up onto his feet and glanced up with an annoyed scowl. "Stupid little fairy! You dare strike the  _king_  like that and not expect to get a butt whooping?"

Zudomon charged out at the distracted MetalEtemon and raised his hammer overhead. The Mega quickly turned sidestepped him by tripping him over his feet. The mammoth-sized sea beast fell face-first and grunted.

"Heh! Told ya! I'm king of this mountain!"

"No! He's still too strong for them!" Mimi cried out.

Joe frowned. "C'mon, Zudomon! You almost had him!"

Ogremon watched the scene and scratched his chin.  _No, they're doing it all wrong! Zudomon needs to at least throw his hammer at that creep's chest! If I'm right, then his body could be Chrome Digizoid!_

Lillymon stayed in mid-air and fired more blasts through her cannon. But, MetalEtemon deflected them back at her.

"Keep it up, honey! I've got enough energy to keep this going for a life time, baby!"

"Rats," Lillymon panted while catching her breath. "C'mon, Zudomon, get your big butt up! Your hammer is our only hope to take this annoying creep down!"

MetalEtemon grinned. "If ya'll want, I can do a quick number to get this show started! I know just the perfect song, too!"

"Great and just exactly what we didn't need to hear!" Joe cried out, covering his ears as if expecting a terrible song to come.

Mimi grimaced. "What now? This plan will never work!"

"It will... Someway or another, it will work," Ogremon stated.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Finally freeing herself, Gatomon relied on her claws to break out of the tightened ropes. She used her Lightning Claw to free Kari out of the predicament. Now, she was sitting beside Patamon's side and revived him by splashing his face with a handful of water.

"Patamon! Wakey, wakey!"

The bat-pig Digimon awoke almost immediately upon having cold water splash his cheeks. He jumped up and shook off the water. "EEK! THAT'S COLD!"

"Look. There's no time to be complaining. TK's been captured and you'll have to go get him!"

Patamon gasped in horror. "Where did that jerk take him?"

Pointing down the exact path Puppetmon took earlier, Gatomon pointed down to the right angle. "Down that path. I'm sure you can pick up on TK's scent. Right?"

"Yeah, I can smell him! You two wait here! I'll bring him back if it's the last thing I do!"

The determined Digimon flapped his wings and flew off toward the path Gatomon pointed toward. Kari got up and watched the rookie disappear into the distance.

"Let's follow him, Kari. That way we'll know where he's going."

"Right, let's go!"

xxxxx

_**Monochromon Canyon** _

Sitting quietly at an isolated spot on the canyon (with the top shaped like a Monochromon's head no less), Leomon was in deep meditation while conserving his own energy.

"I'm sensing Ogremon and several of the other Digidestined! Mimi and Joe! But, this other power... Who could this be?" Leomon wondered, getting off the ground. "It's a dark source of power. An enemy no doubt. I have to see what they're dealing with."

With that, Leomon jumped up into mid-air and quickly flew off into the distance to the approximate location where Ogremon, Mimi, Joe and the others gathered.

xxxxx

Arriving at the site of Puppetmon's mansion, Patamon looked at it carefully and nodded. He frowned while advancing closer towards it.

"So, a house in the middle of the forest? That's too obvious! I'll bet TK is in there!"

The bat-pig flew directly towards the mansion undetected and without the two guards (Deramon and Floramon) around.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

Back inside the mansion, TK came out of a closet and raced down the hall on the top floor. He pushed his way through a door and found himself inside Puppetmon's base of operations. _Wow, from the outside, it looks like a two-story mansion, but I didn't think I'd find a third level. Well, looks like I'm inside his main room. I wonder what I can find here._

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

Kari and Gatomon raced across the forest with the feline following Patamon's scent. They stopped as Gatomon sensed a presence from a close distance.

Gatomon stopped as a brown-feathered creature jumped down in front of her. As soon as she saw the Digimon blocking their path, Kari stopped and frowned.

"Hey, who are you?" Kari said. "Get out of the way! Our friends are in danger!"

"I'm sorry, but Master Puppetmon is playing right now," Kiwimon warned. "He doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Gatomon scowled. "One of that creep's cronies? I didn't think he would have friends..."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shuugeki! Soshite..._ ) **

"You had your chance!" Kiwimon howled, opening his mouth and unleashing a barrage of miniature kiwi-shaped bombs. " _ **Pummel Peck!**_ "

Kari gasped as the tiny bombs aimed for her, but Gatomon quickly stepped in front of her.

"Time for Angewomon to take center stage!" Gatomon declared, feeling Kari's Crest glowing.

Once Kari's Crest of Light activated, the feline hopped into mid-air and became engulfed inside a column of purely white light. Kiwimon gasped as he witnessed the sequence of events.

"Gatomon  _ **Chou Shinka! Angewomon!"**_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kari smiled, watching Angewomon glide in mid-air. "He's all yours!"

Watching the incoming bombs coming her way, Angewomon merely put a hand out and stopped the bombs with her aura. Kiwimon was caught off guard by this display.

"What? You couldn't have done that!"

"Time to end this little game," Angewomon frowned.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

Finding himself back in the hallway, TK ran forward and found another stairway. He came closer until Puppetmon came into view. The Dark Master saw TK coming his way with the 44-Magnum in hand.

"Oh no!"

Puppetmon happily chimed. "I've found ya!"

As TK tried running back, Puppetmon fired a shot with his Magnum and barely missed TK's left foot. The bullet hit the ground and caused the boy to fall back.

_**Bang! Bang!** _

He fired a second shot. Followed by two successive shots. TK was forced on his back and away from the four holes made from the bullet shots. Puppetmon pointed his gun toward the fallen Digidestined, grinning from wooden ear to the other.

"Now, there's nowhere for you to run, kid! Say your prayers!" Puppetmon mused until he pulled the trigger.

**(End theme)**

_Click. Click._

"What the heck? No more bullets?" Puppetmon reached down into his pocket. "Dang, da-bit! Just give me a few minutes to reload, ok? Don't you go anywhere!"

TK gulped and searched for any way to escape.  _No! He's going to kill me! I've got to think of something fast!_

Loading a bullet into the barrel of his gun, Puppetmon grinned. "Oh yeah! Just one shot is all I need."

_Hey! Wait a minute! If he plays like a kid, then he thinks like one! That's it!_

Suddenly, Puppetmon turned and saw TK getting up to his feet. "Huh?"

"Oh, boy. Don't you ever get tired of this game? This is  _too boring_!" TK groaned, pretending to be 'bored'.

"What did you say?"

"We've been playing this game for more than an hour already. Tell me, you don't know anymore other games? Do ya?"

Puppetmon was speechless and couldn't think of any other options. "Um, well... Uh... I sure do, but I'm not used to playing other games."

"Oh? How come? Ah, I know why!" TK deviously grinned and narrowed his eyes. "It's because you don't have any other friends to play with, huh? Is that right?"

Puppetmon was taken back as he gasped and looked away. "Um... I have friends."

"Then, why don't you introduce me to some of your friends, Puppetmon?"

He looked away and lowered his head. "You'll meet my friends... Just... Not right now..."

"No way! I want to see these friends of yours right now!" TK approached the dejected Puppetmon.

"Um, well, you see... TK..."

"Well, ADMIT it! You don't have any friends at all!" the boy poked Puppetmon's side. "Not even a single one!"

Puppetmon spat out. "Well, I do! Wait here! I'll bring one of my friends here right now to meet you!"

With that, the Dark Master raced down the hall and the stairway. TK watched him go and quickly heard a familiar Digimon's cry.

"TK!"

"Oh, Patamon?" he turned and saw Patamon flying behind him. "Patamon! It is you! Oh, what is that in your hand?"

"A remote, but I guess he used this to move us around in the forest."

TK nodded and grabbed the remote. "So, you found his room, too? Good, I say we trash it and leave Puppetmon a message."

"Good idea, but let's hurry!"

"I'll lead the way, Patamon."

xxxxx

Puppetmon was inside one of his toy rooms and picked up a football. "Ah, here, I know how to makefriends!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ ) **

Upon entering Puppetmon's control room, TK tore up some of the puppet's maps and used a toy hammer to crush his remote control. Patamon went about helping his partner to vandalize the Dark Master's room, including the monitor screen.

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

Kiwimon stepped away as Angewomon hovered closer. Kari frowned and yelled out toward Puppetmon's henchman.

"Tell us where TK is!" the girl demanded.

No response as Kiwimon stepped back while attempting to make his escape getaway.

Angewomon gathered her holy power through her hands, forging a bow & arrow of light. "Don't you even think about running off without saying goodbye!"

There was nowhere for Kiwimon to go, but the end of Angewomon's powerful arrow.

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

Finally completing his 'friend', Puppetmon used the football as a head with two wooden planks crossed together and attached on the dummy's back. He even glued on a pair of eyes, a mouth and a nose. Nonetheless, Puppetmon was satisfied and held his 'friend' up in mid-air.

"There we go! All done! Now, to show TK that I do have friends!"

xxxxx

Just as TK and Patamon raced down the stairs, Puppetmon arrived at the hallway with his 'friend'.

"Hey, TK! Here's my friend! I want to introduce you to... Huh? TK? Where did ya go?"

xxxxx

_**Megabyte Forest** _

Meanwhile, the boy and his Digimon ran out of the mansion through the front door. They passed by what appeared to be a bush and a tulip. Once they passed by, the two plants were revealed to be the camouflaged forms of both Deramon and Floramon.

"Isn't he Master Puppetmon's new toy?" Floramon asked, watching TK and Patamon venture into the tropical forest.

"Oh, I think that kid smelt trouble," Deramon replied.

"Oh, let's just keep quiet until then."

"Yeah, might as well."

xxxxx

Kiwimon tried to escape until Angewomon released her arrow. He had no chance but to flee.

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

The arrow shot down at the enemy Digimon and struck him head on. Within an instant, the ancient bird was deleted.

"That'll take care of him," Angewomon sighed, dropping down and dedigivolving back to Gatomon. "That was good for a light exercise!"

"Now to find TK and Patamon," Kari said until she overheard a boy's cry.

"KARI! GATOMON! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Gatomon's ears perked up and listened for their cries. "It's them and it sounds like they're at a close distance! Let's go and follow their voices!"

"I'll lead the way. Keep up with me, Kari!" Gatomon said, racing off ahead.

She followed behind her Digimon partner. "We're coming, TK! I knew you'd get out of his clutches somehow..."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Puppetmon's Mansion** _

**(Cue Child's Play 2 Unreleased OST - _Into the Factory_ ) **

Staring down at his broken remote and his vandalized monitors, Puppetmon sank his head. He was speechless.

He never would've expected his new 'playmate' to vandalize nearly all of his equipment and toys. If he had a heart (which he doesn't, it would have been broken.

Nonetheless, he gripped the broken remote tight and crushed it. "TK destroyed my most precious toy. My precious toy... And he didn't want to play with me?" Glancing out the window, Puppetmon's eyes narrowed as he angrily growled and uttered a darker tone. "TK,  _game over_."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **End of the Road! Puppetmon's Last Act and the King's Final Tour!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I admit. This was probably a bit of a time waster, but I've got to build off something. Next time, this mini-arc comes to an end. And judging by the next episode title, you know what comes next. =)


	8. End of the Road! Puppetmon's Last Act and the King's Final Tour!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 8: End of the Road! Puppetmon's Last Act and the King's Final Tour!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Megabyte Forest/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Racing out across the forest, Gatomon and Kari followed TK and Patamon's cries. Before advancing forward, Gatomon stopped and sensed a sinister vibe closing in.

"Kari, looks like that puppet freak is onto us. No doubt TK escaped from him and he's going to want him back."

Kari gasped. "We have to hurry then. I just wish we knew where TK and Patamon are!"

"Don't worry, Kari. I've got my nose on them. They're not too far from where we are. Just make sure to stay close to me."

"Right, just lead the way."

With that, Gatomon hurried through the forest brush as she kept up with her friends' scents. Suddenly, Gatomon stopped and sniffed out the scent direction of the two. Kari knelt beside her.

"Kari, pull out your Digivice."

"Right! I forgot I can trace TK's location through it."

As the child checked her device, she noticed a blinking golden light. "Hmmm, can you tell me what exactly does this mean?"

"It means they're close and my nose never deceives," she said, pointing to the left direction. "There! They're over in that direction. Time to move!"

"Hold on, Gatomon! Wait for me!"

xxxxx

"Kari! Gatomon!" TK called out.

Patamon flew overhead in order to get any glimpse of their friends from a further distance.

"It's going to be tough to find them with all of these trees in the way, TK."

"I know, but we can't give up. They have to be here somewhere!"

Then, before TK blinked, he finally got a response as he overheard Kari and Gatomon's voices. His ears picked up on the familiar voices and smiled.

"Patamon! Did you hear that?"

"Yep, it's them!"

"TK! PATAMON!"

TK poked his head through a bush as found Kari and Gatomon with their backs against him.

"Hey! Over here!"

Kari whirled around and saw TK. "TK! Oh, thank goodness!"

"We're so glad to see you!" Gatomon raced over and greeted the Child of Hope.

Patamon flew over to find TK reunited with Kari and Gatomon. "Oh, good! You found them!"

"Yo, porker! Glad to see you and the kid managed to get away from that freak!" the feline Digimon called out to the flying 'bat-pig'.

Once again irked with the 'porker' reference, Patamon scoffed and landed atop of TK's hat. "I thought I said not to call me that?"

"Why not? I think it suits you and I think it's cute," Gatomon snickered.

"Ok, you two... that's enough," Kari scolded the two Digimon. "TK, you don't know how glad I am to see you and Patamon safe?"

"Yeah, Patamon came to get me and I got away from that demented puppet! I'm telling you that guy has a sick mind when it comes to fun and games!" TK exclaimed, panting from the excessive running. "Since I left him hanging dry, there's no doubt he's looking for me and definitely is not very happy."

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah, that I can't argue with. I felt a tremendous amount of power earlier. I think you royally ticked him off, TK. In any case, we have to get out of here before he finds us!"

TK blinked. "Right and I know a short-cut that's actually near Puppetmon's mansion. It should at least get us out of here and out of that guy's reach."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we better make it hasty," Patamon suggested. "That is unless you want to become that guy's play mate for the rest of your life?"

"I think we'll pass! Thank you!" Kari and Gatomon exclaimed at once.

TK smiled. "Good, now follow us. Patamon and I were kind enough to leave a trail back to Puppetmon's mansion."

"You crazy? What if Puppetmon had followed your trail?" Gatomon pointed out.

"Somehow, I doubt he's that smart enough to follow the trail we left behind. These are like breadcrumbs you know. We placed some white, shiny stones on the ground. You won't miss them," TK pointed out. "Now, c'mon! We better hurry!"

Kari and Gatomon nodded simultaneously. "Right!"

xxxxx

The battle against MetalEtemon was not going as Ogremon had intended. Zudomon and Lillymon were easily being overtaken by the metal monkey's brute force.

Mimi, Joe and Ogremon watched from the sidelines with worried looks. Mimi feared for the worst while Joe remained firm.

"This is just not going our way. Is it?" Ogremon sighed, stepping forward. "In that case, I'm stepping in!"

"Wait! Not in your condition you're not!" Mimi immediately stopped him. "You can't fight him like that!"

"Yeah? Sorry but I'm not going to stand back to let this creep going roughshod on your partners! Besides, I need to take a few shots at this guy... before my showdown with Leomon!"

Joe grimaced. "Well, at least it'll be better than seeing our Digimon getting taken a part like this. Let him, Mimi."

"But, Joe...!"

Standing tall over Zudomon and Lillymon, MetalEtemon laughed out in triumph and folded his arms. "It's SO good to be the king! What's the matter, ya'll broken and tired? I was just getting a warmed up! Auh-huh!"

Zudomon struggled to stand. "He's... too strong..."  _And all I need is one hit with my hammer! Just one hit!_

"Does anyone know... the number on that bus...?" Lillymon sat up, her eyes were spinning around.

"Humph, you two aren't that fun anymore!" The metal monkey king declared. "I might as well finish this and move on with the grand finale of my comeback tour!"

Then, he turned and saw Ogremon stepping forward. The king cracked a fiendish grin as he noted Ogremon's injured arm.

"Hey, king! How about taking me on instead?" Ogremon challenged him.

"What? You're serious?" MetalEtemon cocked his head to the side and scratched his chin. "Hmmm. Your arm's broken and I doubt you're as strong as these two, but what the heck? If it's a butt whooping, you want. Well, the King can serve that!"

Ogremon chuckled, slamming his club on the ground. "Heh, somehow I knew you were going to say that. Come and get you some, king!"

Then, Mimi had seen enough and raced over toward Ogremon's side. "No! Ogremon!"

"Mimi! What do you think you're doing?" Joe gasped out. "Get back here!"

Mimi ignored Joe's apparent cry and stopped in front of Ogremon. "I don't care what you or Joe think, you're still badly injured! You're taking a big risk doing this!"

"Hey! Listen, I appreciate what you've done for me, but I can take care of myself! Would you rather have this annoying creep get the better of your Digimon? No? Well, I'm stepping up and taking this guy on!" Ogremon made his declaration. "It's a part of my honor code to serve those in need. I'm a warrior, after all."

"Ogremon... I..." Mimi was taken back by his act of chivalry.  _This is not the Ogremon we used to know back on File Island._

"Way to go, Ogremon. You've won my respect..." Joe whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

Ogremon faced MetalEtemon down.  _Hopefully I can give those two enough time to recover, especially Zudomon. His hammer is going to be THE trump card to this guy's downfall._

"Well, what are ya'll waiting for? I haven't got all day! After I'm through with you all, I'm off to continue my comeback tour once I find each of the other Digidestined! Only then will my revenge be served!"

"Yeah? Well, you'll have to go through me first!" Ogremon roared, rushing at the enemy with his club.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Scampering Battle!_ ) **

MetalEtemon stood his ground as he prepared to take the champion-level Digimon head on. Ogremon's club impacted MetalEtemon's face, following it up with a shoulder guard.

" _ **Pummel Whack!**_ " Ogremon roared out as he repeatedly bashed his enemy with a barrage of shots.

However, MetalEtemon's Chrome Digizoid armor was resistant to every one of Ogremon's blows. He remained unfazed by the warrior's blows.

"Ha! You call these blows? You're even dumber than ya'll look!" MetalEtemon laughed, flexing his arms. "If you want to king to even notice, then you'll have to try harder! Now, my turn!  _ **Metal Punch!**_ "

_**BAM!** _

As one blow from MetalEtemon impacted him, Ogremon was sent sailing forward and crashed into a pile of debris. Mimi gasped in horror and raced over toward the ogre's side.

"Now, that's what I call one of my  _Greatest Hits_! Auh-huh! Yeah!" the king struck a pose and flexed his arms. "Now, take a look at these washboard abs! I'll bet you'd want a body as built as mine!"

Ogremon lifted himself off the pile and grunted. "Feh, I say you would qualify in the  _featherweight_  division!"

"Watch your mouth, boy!" MetalEtemon yelled, charging forward. "Just for that comment, I'm going to grind ya to dust!"

Then, Joe realized that Mimi was still standing in the way and immediately called out to her. "NO! MIMI!Get out of the way!"

The girl gasped and turned to find MetalEtemon coming towards hers (and Ogremon's) direction. She quickly covered her eyes and cowered back.

Lillymon sprang up to her feet and flew forward. "MIMI!"

Just as MetalEtemon edged closer, a shadow loomed down from above and...

_**WHAM!** _

A single blow registered and sent MetalEtemon flying back through a nearby pile of rocks. Mimi gasped and looked up. A smile crossed her face as she realized whom her savior was. Ogremon's face twisted with a slight sneer. Joe, Zudomon and Lillymon were greatly relieved.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M810 "Piccolo Arrives"_ ) **

Their last-minute savior was none other than Leomon.

He levitated down with his eyes toward MetalEtemon.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Leomon! Oh, thank goodness!" Mimi called out, embracing the brave warrior. "It's really you!"

"Wow, you came through for us!" Joe exclaimed. "But how did you get here?"

"I felt you were all in distress. I was able to trace the digivolving energies of your Digimon coupled with the foul darkness your enemy was emitting."

Ogremon scoffed and slowly stood up. "You just had to come, didn't you? Once again stealing all of my glory..."

Ignoring Ogremon's obvious grudge, Leomon smirked. "Well, it's nice to see how my rival has been lately. I see you injured your arm."

**(End theme)**

"Yeah, but don't think I'll be handicapped for long! Once I'm done healing, I'm going to train with Piximon and finally settle the score with you! I know I can't take you as you are now, but just you wait until I'm done with the training!"

The brave warrior offered a respectful gesture. "I'm looking forward to it, but I wish to thank you for protecting the children here."

"Yeah, well... don't expect me to get mushy!" Ogremon muttered, turning away. "I only did it because they helped nurse me."

"Leomon, you won't believe just how tough this guy is! So far, he's been dominating our Digimon!" Joe offered to explain. "Plus, we need Zudomon back on his feet! He's our trump card."

Leomon observed the metallic material on MetalEtemon's body and focused on Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer. He nodded. "Yes, I see now. Well, don't worry. I'll take everything from here."

"But... He's too strong for even our Digimon! He's a Mega-level Digimon!" Mimi warned Leomon.

"Yes, but I fought a far more powerful enemy by teaming with WarGreymon. Don't worry, I can certainly manage this," Leomon reassured his friends.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Tataki no Toki_ )**

As Leomon stepped forward, MetalEtemon pulled himself out of the rubble and shook the cobwebs out. He faced down Leomon's direction and scowled. "Hey! Just who do you think you are? You're interfering with my comeback tour!"

"Sorry, but the show ends here for you."

"Oh, not a fan of my music? Well, I guess I'll just have to wipe that stupid look off your face!" MetalEtemon bellowed, charging forward. "Now, take a little of my  _ **Metal Punch!**_ "

_**BAM!** _

Everyone looked away and winced as MetalEtemon's punch impacted the brave warrior. However, in reality, Leomon still held his ground and did not flinch from his enemy's powerful punch. MetalEtemon removed his fist from Leomon's face and gulped. The Mega-level Digimon was taken back in shock and stepped back.

"But... But... That's impossible! That should have crushed your head!"

However, much to MetalEtemon's dismay, Leomon smirked. "That punch? You call that a punch? My friend, that was nothing more than a gnat bite."

Taken back by this insult from the brave warrior, MetalEtemon stepped back and nervously trembled.  _What the heck? Who does this guy think he is? One punch from me and he didn't even flinch? No one messes with the king like that and gets away with it!_

MetalEtemon sprang forward and threw out another punch, which Leomon casually sidestepped. Another punch thrown. Leomon telegraphed and moved his head to the side. The rock 'n roll villain threw out a barrage of fists, which all were dodged by Leomon with extreme ease. Leomon delivered a high knee up into MetalEtemon's and forced him back. The metal monkey groaned from the blow and shook the cobwebs out.

"You're not going to humble the king!" MetalEtemon barked, charging forward.

As he attempted another Metal Punch, Leomon caught his fist and countered with a backhand slap. This managed to knock both MetalEtemon's 'screws' loose and his shades right off his face. The brave warrior slowly paced forward and vanished out of MetalEtemon's sight.

_**WHAM!** _

MetalEtemon felt a tremendous force from the back of his head and was forced down to his knees. Reaching over and grabbing the Mega, Leomon tossed him overhead. The king found himself laid face first on the ground.

"Wow! Just take a look at that!" Joe's mouth gaped. "He's... He's taking him to school!"

"I guess all of that training with Piximon did great wonders for him! You go, Leomon!" Mimi cheered on from the sidelines.

Ogremon merely scoffed and watched his 'rival' in action. "Leomon... You're always a step ahead of me every time. I hate that about you. I've always hated that about you."

Zudomon grabbed a hold of his Vulcan's Hammer. "Leomon..."

"Zudomon, now would be the perfect time to use your hammer?" Lillymon proposed. "Well, what do you think?"

"As soon as, Leomon's done with him..."

The brave warrior overheard the comment and stepped aside. "He's all yours. I've managed to bring him down to his knees."

"Good, then it's time!" Zudomon declared, raising his majestic hammer.

That was when MetalEtemon went for a last desperate act and cocked a grin. He lifted himself off the ground and raised his right hand overhead. "No way... A superstar like me isn't going out in whimper... Naw! I'm going to go out with a bang and here's what I mean!"

With that, a dark sphere suddenly materialized over MetalEtemon. This sphere was condensed with his own Dark Network energy. Leomon and the Digimon felt the tremendous force this attack was emitting.

"A little gift from the powers bestowed to me from my Dark Network..." he grinned. "If I'm going down, I'm taking one of ya'll with me! It doesn't matter who!"

Suddenly, the dark sphere dispersed into a cloud and shot down black streaks of lightning down at the group. " _ **Dark Spirits DX!**_ "

**(End theme)**

"Everyone get back!" Leomon roared.

Mimi, Joe and Ogremon found themselves guarded as Leomon stood out in front of them. Zudomon and Lillymon looked on while fearing for the worst. Nonetheless, Leomon stood with confidence.

"Let's see you take this!" MetalEtemon howled with boisterous laughter. "I've got more where that came from!"

"MIMI!"

"JOE!"

_**BOOM!** _

The black lightning impacted and exploded right where Leomon and the others stood. MetalEtemon continued to laugh out triumphantly and snapped his fingers.

"Show's over for them! I told you they'd be going out with a bang!"

Then, before MetalEtemon turned away, he overheard Leomon calling out to them. "I wouldn't get too sure of yourself..."

MetalEtemon paled as he glanced behind him to find the billowing smoke cloud dissipating. Emerging from out of the smoke was an unscathed Leomon. Behind him, Mimi, Joe and Ogremon were still standing behind him. They, too, were not scratched but obviously Leomon shielded them.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M711 "Piccolo's Bell Theme"_ ) **

"But...But... That's impossible! No way!" MetalEtemon stuttered as he stepped back.

"Your final attack failed you, MetalEtemon," Leomon frowned. "Did you think that would stop me?"

Mimi looked down at herself and deeply sighed. "Oh... I... I can't believe we survived that!"

Joe smiled and noticed Leomon standing tall. "It's thanks to Leomon..."

"Feh, showing off as usual. Just like you always do..." Ogremon muttered. "But that's what makes him so good..."

MetalEtemon stepped backward as Leomon advanced closer. He didn't want to admit it but Leomon had his number. His strongest attack did nothing to the brave warrior.

**(End theme)**

"No... This can't be..."

"Hey, king! THINK FAST!"

Overhearing Zudomon's bellowing cry, he quickly turned and then was on the receiving end of the Vulcan's Hammer.

_**BAM!** _

The hammer bounced right off MetalEtemon's metallic chest and chiseled a hole through it. That small hole expanded as his metal started to crack open. MetalEtemon's mouth gaped wide open in shock. All it took was one strike from Zudomon's hammer and his metal alloy was broken through.

"What? I'm falling a part!" he panicked and trembled. "It's not impossible! Why does this sort of stuff keep happening to me?"

"You're an even bigger fool than you think. Have you even gotten a look at my hammer?" Zudomon held his majestic Vulcan's Hammer. "My hammer is made out of the same metallic alloy: Chrome Digizoid metal. Looks like you're not the only one to possess your own form of the Digital World's strongest metal."

"It's no longer your moment to shine if you ask me," Lillymon said, flying down beside Zudomon.

"But... But no! I'm  _supposed_  to be invincible! I'm  _the_ King!"

"Well, your highness, your comeback tour ends here," Ogremon spoke out. "Leomon, he's all yours."

**(Cue Dragon Ball OST - _M505_ )**

Charging up his right fist while gathering a tremendous amount of energy, Leomon glared directly at MetalEtemon and prepared to aim fire at any given moment. However, MetalEtemon would not run away. He would go down fighting.

"All right! You just give me all that you've got!" MetalEtemon roared, challenging his otherwise superior opponent. "I'll TAKE anything!"

"Fine. If that's the way you want it... Then, allow me to give you what you desire," Leomon muttered calmly with his fingers streaking with energy. "You're the second one with the honor of dying by this technique alone..." He then pointed two fingers across and fired a spiraling beam at his direction. " _ **Lion Heart!**_ "

MetalEtemon couldn't even move as the beam shot across faster than anyone could even blink. In an instant, blankness flashed through MetalEtemon's eyes.

_**BAM!  
** _

The spiraling beam drilled through MetalEtemon's chest as he was thrown back by force. The Mega let out a deafening cry as his body exploded into a cloud of silver data fragments.

" _ **AUGH!**_  Just you wait, I'llllllllllllllllllllll be back!"

What seemed like a moment was really a second. MetalEtemon had been done away with quickly before everyone's eyes. Mimi, Joe, Ogremon, Zudomon and Lillymon were all speechless.

Joe's mouth dropped. "He... he just finished him with one attack...!"

"Following Zudomon's attack that is," Mimi reminded him. "But, yeah, I can't believe it."

Ogremon scowled. "Curse you, Leomon. You one-up me yet again..."

**(End theme)**

Leomon deeply let out a sigh and dropped his arm. "And that ends it." He turned to glance at everyone behind him. "You no longer have to worry about him anymore. It's over."

"Oh, Leomon... Thank you..." Mimi nodded, clasping her hands together.

Joe approached the brave warrior. "That was awesome, Leomon! Was that a new technique you've managed to utilize under Piximon's training?"

"I used this same technique to stop NeoDevimon," he proclaimed. "But, since Zudomon had cracked open his armor, I merely finished where he left off. He couldn't have survived from it."

"Well, it was my idea to have Zudomon use his hammer. So, technically, I should get credit, too," Ogremon scoffed.

Leomon acknowledged his rival. "Thank you, Ogremon. That was a brilliant strategy on your part."

"Yeah, sure... Huh? What" The ogre Digimon blanched, apparently speechless. "Did heck just freeze over?"

"Um, did Leomon just thank Ogremon...?" Joe asked.

Mimi nodded. "Um... he sure did... It couldn't have been my imagination..."

"No, I'm serious, Ogremon. Thank you for looking after these children and their Digimon. In addition to your idea by having Zudomon utilize the use of his hammer. I personally wouldn't have thought of that myself."

Ogremon was speechless. He really had nothing else to say but this, "Well, I just didn't want you to take credit for my idea..."

"Which I didn't. All I did was aid you. This was really your doing. But even after praising you, you still hate my guts. As I expected from you..."

"Well, even so, we shall remain rivals. Don't forget that," he pointed at the brave warrior. "Once I'm done healing this arm, I will train under Piximon and meet you again!"

"If you mean before the invaders arrive in nine days, then good luck. I will be waiting for you..." Leomon responded, with his back to his rival. "Mimi. Joe. Make sure you stay out of trouble. Lillymon and Zudomon, protect them. And Ogremon... well, all I have to say is that we will meet again."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ogremon spat out. "You just come by, show off, take care of the bad guy and get on out of here without staying for a conversation?"

Leomon smirked. "Something like that."

"But, Leomon, you just got here," Mimi approached the brave warrior.

"Yes, but I have to resume my training and I'm afraid there's something I have to take care of," Leomon said.  _That incredible force I've felt since arriving here came from the forest. No doubt one of the two Dark Masters is there. In order for those two to complete their survival game, even I have to eliminate that menace and prevent him from disrupting their training. But this is it. The last time I'm helping them._

"Leomon?" Joe muttered.

"Take care everyone. I apologize for leaving you like this but I have to take care of a major concern."

"But, how about you take us to help you?" Lillymon offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of this. I want you to reserve your strength and look after these two children. Well, it's time I depart. Until then, we shall meet again sometime before the invaders do come. Farewell."

With that, the brave warrior jumped up and flew off into the distance. The group watched as the warrior disappeared off into the distance. Ogremon waved his club overhead and called out to his rival.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not through with you!" Ogremon roared.

"Well, there he goes..." Joe sighed. "At least he managed to come through for us. But, I feel at this point we'll have to look after ourselves. Mimi, what do you think?"

"To think all it took Leomon was one attack," she said, sitting down. "With MetalEtemon gone, where is there for us to do?"

"Continue our search for the other Digimon friends," Lillymon suggested. "Ah, besides, we have Ogremon with us."

"That's right! Ogremon, would you mind accompanying us while your arm heals?" Mimi asked the green-skinned Digimon. "I mean... It's not like you have anything else to do."

Ogremon considered his offer and looked down at his injured arm. Giving a shrug, he turned and sighed. "Might as well. Until my arm gets better, I can't go and train with Piximon. Besides, there are some lands I'd like to see visit and see before I set off on my journey to the Continent of Server."

"Don't worry, Ogremon. We won't hold you back," Joe assured the ogre Digimon.

"And that's the least of my worries. I know some Digimon that might consider helping in the battle against those nasty invaders."

"That's to know. Well, what's the use sitting around here for?" Mimi jumped to her feet. "I say we get on going!"

"Just another adventure for me... Hoo boy..."

Zudomon chuckled. "Look on the bright side, Ogremon. At least we won't be dealing with that egomaniac anytime soon."

"Can't argue with that."

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Inbou_ ) **

Arriving at the site of Puppetmon's Mansion, TK, Kari and the Digimon stopped to gaze at the Dark Master's home. TK pointed to the mansion.

"That's where I was held captive and forced to play with Puppetmon's demented game," TK explained.

Kari nodded. "Well, I don't like the looks of it. Can we get going?"

"Yeah, no use for us staying here," Gatomon said. "So, which way, TK? You mentioned a short-cut?"

"Over on the left side and aside from the house. I'm sure of it..." TK stopped in mid-sentence.

He stopped abruptly as soon and stuttered in fear. Kari, Gatomon and Patamon looked up ahead to find unwelcome company.

Standing away from them was none other than Puppetmon. He cocked a psychotic grin and chuckled like a demented child.

"Going somewhere, kids?"

xxxxx

Deep in the Digital World's oceans, a powerful force worked behind the scenes and observed intruders entering his territory. The current location was near the shores of the Great Megabyte Forest.

The lurker waited.

He was hungry for a battle with Puppetmon having been heavily active for the past day or so.

A pair of crimson eyes gleamed through the darkness of the murky underwater hideaway.

The presence slowly emerged to reveal a long serpentine body and a large horn protruded through the crown of his head. Though, he was still cleverly disguised within the shadows.

The ocean Dark Master uttered a low yet bellowing tone.  _ **"Hm. That fool, Puppetmon, still hasn't finished off those kids. It makes me wonder why we decided to nominate him and allow him to take a spot among us Dark Masters. Either one of us three would crush him like a piece of fire wood that he is. Meh, if he fails, it's no big loss. Puppetmon was always the weakest of us Dark Masters. Although..."**_

The sea serpent's eyes flashed and probed a high power from the southwest side of his current position. It belonged to Leomon, who was already on his way to the eastern quarter of Megabyte Forest.

_**"A huge power reading. It's coming this way toward my position. Well, I might feel a little generous of giving Puppetmon a little helping hand. After all, we're currently working under the Operation: E.D.D. I'll take care of whoever this is and give Puppetmon the opportunity to finish those kids off."** _

As he slowly rose up to the surface, one thing came to mind: eliminate this enemy with any means necessary.

_**"That's right. Come to me. You'll never know what will hit you."** _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Following MetalEtemon's downfall, Leomon was in a hurry while soaring across the open skies and over the deep oceans below. He tried focusing his senses to pick up on the children and their partner Digimon. Their readings, including Patamon and Gatomon, were still too low and far off for him to probe. However, he did feel a faint presence from Puppetmon and growled.

"There it is and that is where they are currently stationed! Hang in there, children! I'm coming!"

Before he edged closer...

_**SPLOOSH!** _

The ocean water suddenly opened up and sent a large amount of water across. Leomon immediately stopped and watched as a large, massive serpentine figure emerged from out of the deep ocean.

"What... What is this?" Leomon roared angrily, baring his teeth. "Who are you?"

The behemoth turned around and stared right into the brave warrior's eyes. The ocean serpent had a sleek and long body, which enabled him to swim across the vast oceans. This monstrosity appeared to be measured at 40 feet in length with a head larger than its own body. Its entire body was made out of the powerful digi-alloy: Chrome Digizoid armor. The armor plating was mostly golden (mainly across the head, around the head, face, tail and the fins & flippers). His under belly down from head to tail was light blue in coloration. A long, dagger-like horn adorned his forehead and measured almost at 14-feet long. Dark bluish 'mane' streaked down the back of his head. He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of fear-inducing red orbs. He opened his mouth to reveal a set of teeth that each measured at twelve inches. A long, blood-colored tongue revealed itself. The end of this tail was actually two - both shaped like spears.

**(Cue Dragon Ball OST - _The Clouds of War Spread_ )**

The ocean behemoth narrowed his eyes and uttered a deepened cackle.

"I asked you a question: Who are you?"

"Entering my ocean territory was a big mistake on your part, warrior. Because I rule these oceans with an iron  _tail_!" the beast roared out, lashing his tail across.

Leomon quickly moved away from the lashing tail and scanned his surroundings.  _I have to be careful with this one! I wasn't expecting a sneak attack upon coming here!_

The sea monster cackled. "Heh. Allow me to introduce myself. As you know by now, there are two Dark Masters positioned currently in the Digital World. The children you're about to save are already engaged in battle with my partner-in-crime, Puppetmon. I'm sure you can guess who I am..."

"If the stories I hear are true... you're the ocean demon MetalSeadramon."

"So kind of you to know my name," the Dark Master mused. "I am well known and feared throughout the underwater world!"

"A Dark Master... I wasn't expecting an ambush from the likes of you."

MetalSeadramon started moving around Leomon in circular motions. "Heh, it's what I do best. Ambush is my specialty."

"You will NOT prevent me from saving those children! I'll go through you no matter what it takes!" he declared, reaching over for his sword.

"What's the matter? I am giving you sea sickness?" MetalSeadramon cruelly joked. "Feeling motion sickness? Don't worry. For you, I'll end this quick!"

"Don't take me lightly, Dark Master. I told you that you aren't going to hold me back for long!"

"And I say you don't have a chance in hell! LET'S GO!"

Leomon reached down for his sword and flew out toward MetalSeadramon's direction. He made a dive toward the behemoth's mouth but then quickly made a u-turn around MetalSeadramon. He raised his head and watched the brave warrior launch himself straight into the air.

Opening his widened mouth, the Dark Master released a stream of powerful blue energy beam through his nose. " _ **River of Power!**_ "

As he gazed down, Leomon found himself in a unstable spot and quickly avoided the incoming beam. He took no chance to slash through the beam and risk losing his sword. He rested higher in mid-air and watched as MetalSeadramon fired another River of Power beam. Leomon evaded the attack.

Leomon clenched his right hand and channeled through his inner ki to release his most powerful attack.

However, before he could get the chance, MetalSeadramon performed a feat that not even Leomon was expecting.

The behemoth launched himself straight out of the ocean and took into mid-air flight. Leomon's eyes widened in horror as MetalSeadramon aimed to attack his adversary head on.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

The sea monster cackled out in triumphant laughter. "Oh, but it IS! Did you think I would be confined to these oceans? I can attack while in mid-air flight, too!" Opening his mouth, MetalSeadramon unleashed a stream of ice at Leomon. " _ **Giga Ice Blast!**_ "

The brave warrior anticipated this attack and threw out his right hand to release an attack of his own. A lion-faced projectile beam shot forward in attempt to cancel out the Dark Master's attack.  _ **"Fist of the Beast King!**_ "

As the two attacks collided, it was MetalSeadramon's who had won out the struggle. The ice beam shot forward, which Leomon managed to avoid. However, it blasted Leomon's left arm. The lion let out a pained roar.

Smelling Leomon's freshly spilled blood, MetalSeadramon launched himself further up and slapped Leomon down with his tails.

"Ha! Entering my territory! I'll kill you before you even hit the waters!"

**(End theme)**

**(Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Battle of Rivalry_ ) **

As MetalSeadramon prepared to open fire with another River of Power shot, Leomon immediately stopped himself and was inches away from hitting the ocean surface. He opened his eyes and watched as the powerful beam shot toward his direction. Leomon once again avoided contact and phased out of the way.

Reappearing at a different spot, Leomon was given a chance to catch his breath. However, it didn't take MetalSeadramon long to locate him using the sensors installed inside his head and flew out to Leomon's current position. The sea serpent opened his mouth and unleashed numerous laser beams down at his intended target.

" _ **Energy Blast!**_ "

Gasping out, Leomon was forced to go on the defensive. He avoided the array of laser beams and swatted away at least four of the beams. With Leomon momentarily distracted, MetalSeadramon dove down at the intended target and opened fire with another powerful blast through his nose. Leomon saw this coming and flew across the ocean surface to lead the Dark Master across.

"Heh, trying to outpace me on my own turf? You're kidding yourself!" MetalSeadramon bellowed out in laughter. "You can't hope to escape me while you're on my turf! Now, eat this!  _ **River of Power!**_ "

As the behemoth mounted a repeated attack, Leomon increased his speed and flew further across the distance. MetalSeadramon made sure to keep a bee-line straight for his target. He shot out numerous laser beams through his mouth in hopes of catching Leomon off guard. Leomon spun around while avoiding the incoming shots. He flew straight up into mid-air and gathered enough energy through his right hand in attempt to unleash his new technique, which he had utilized on MetalEtemon earlier.

"I can't... believe I'm going to be forced to resort to this attack. I was intending it for his partner in crime," Leomon slightly grimaced and channeled his energy through the right arm.  _But, this one will have to do. I'm sorry, children. But you will have to handle Puppetmon on your own. Don't give up and believe in your Digimon. They will surely... will not let you down._

"Talking to yourself? I'll you're praying before your eventual demise!" MetalSeadramon roared, opening his mouth.

"Me pray? Yeah, right... I'll never pray for my life for the likes of you. I'm taking you down in one shot!"

As soon as MetalSeadramon's sensors went off, he was picking up a high power reading from Leomon. He scanned the high-level of energy channeled through the warrior's right arm position.  _Hm. He's collecting energy to release a powerful attack through that arm. Well, he's going to need the time to pull it off and time is something I will NOT grant him!_

"Here he comes..." Leomon muttered as he gathered half of the force needed to implement his attack.

Opening his mouth, MetalSeadramon prepared to fire his deadly River of Power again. This time Leomon was wide open for an attack.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Leomon braced himself and clenched his right fist. "Here goes...!"

It almost seemed like an instant but both sides would unleash their attacks.

Time itself slowed down as they aimed to strike. First, Leomon. Then, MetalSeadramon.

" _ **Lion Heart!**_ "

" _ **River of Power!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"You two can't hide from me too long! When I find you, I promise you'll be my two playmates and we'll have lots of 'fun' together!" Puppetmon shouted out while chasing Patamon and Gatomon. "Of course, once you're expendable, I have to get rid of you like all my other old toys! But, tough luck."

TK growled and clenched his fists. "No! I will not run anymore! I have to stand up and fight!"

"Fight him? You're crazy, TK! He's not going to show us any mercy!" Kari warned her friend. "If we even try fighting him, we're not going to survive!"

"I don't care! He's tormented me long enough!" TK yelled and stepped out into the open. "Hey, Puppetmon! Over here, you big bully!"

**(Digimon Adventure OST - _Hashiru Senritsu_ ) **

Hearing the boy's cry, he shifted his view and noticed TK facing him from a few meters away. Narrowing his eyes, Puppetmon chuckled and lowered his hammer.

"Well, you decided to show yourself, TK. You're actually stupid... I mean  _brave_  enough to step out here and confront me?" he grinned. "I have to admit I like your guts!"

TK angrily rebuked against the cruel puppet. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Puppetmon! I'm fed up with your games! All you do is hurt others and force them against their will to play your games! If you don't like them or they even bore you, you destroy them! I saw what you did to those two in that room when you went looking for me! They didn't deserve to get treated like trash!"

"TK! Get away from him!" Kari exclaimed, jumping out of the bushes.

"No! TK!" Patamon gasped out in horror.

Gatomon frowned. "You get away from them, Puppetmon!"

That was when TK silenced them by holding out his Digivice and Crest. Kari realized what TK was up to and pulled out her Digivice. The Dark Master eyed them carefully.

"Hmmm, Digivices..."

"I'm glad you know what these are! Now, Kari! Time to trash this piece of fire wood!" TK called out. "Patamon! Gatomon! Digivolve!"

Kari nodded in reply. "You heard him, you two! Go for it!"

"It's about time!" the Digimon duo responded at once.

**(End theme)**

Puppetmon scoffed in annoyance and charged forward with his mallet in hand. "I don't think so, kiddies! You're done for! RAGH!"

"GO!" Kari and TK shouted.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure - _Brave Heart_ (TV Size))**

"Patamon  _ **Shinka! Angemon!**_ "

"Gatomon  _ **Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_ "

The angel pair dropped down to face off against the Dark Master.

"Feh, so what? You two aren't even in my league! I'm a Dark Master and a Mega-level Digimon!"

TK retorted. "But I doubt you're even close to being the strongest! I'll bet Angemon and Angewomon can even take you!"

"Heh, we'll just see kid!" Puppetmon snapped fingers.

With that, the ground under Puppetmon's feet started to unearth itself. Several spots were dug open as oddly shaped red vegetable creatures popped from the ground. Their bodies were entirely red with whip-like arms and their fists substituted with bulging, green spikes. Adorning the crown of their heads were green, hair-like leaves. They each had red eyes. There were at least ten of them.

"Yuck! Just what are THOSE?" Kari yelled out.

"They're my RedVegiemon! And they're my loyal friends coming out to play!

"And I can smell them from all the way from over here! Ack!" TK coughed, covering his nose. "It smells nauseating!"

"Heh, say hello to my friends! See, TK? I do have friends! Oh and I forgot a few other house guests! Come on out, boys!"

Coming out of the forest were more of Puppetmon's henchmen. Several trashcans came popping out of the forest and shot open the lids to reveal Digimon inside They were pink, slimy garbage creatures with rotten banana peels on their heads. They opened their mouth to reveal rotten, yellow teeth. Each one was armed with bazookas. Much like the RedVegiemon, they had a putrid smell. There were five of them.

"I told you, TK. I have friends and they're here to help me get rid of your pansy angels! Now, how about we settle this? Ready, RedVegiemon and Garbagemon?"

"YEAH, BOSS!" the army responded in unison.

"Great, just what we needed. If only our friends were here, then we'd stand a better chance!" Kari feared for the worst.

Angewomon responded. "No, we have to prove ourselves ready for the invaders. I doubt these rag-tag goons will be as powerful as the invaders."

"Angewomon is right! We must overcome these enemies with any means necessary!" Angemon stated, holding his staff. "Ready, Angewomon?"

"As I ever will be!"

"Don't worry, Kari. We just have to believe they can win!" TK reassured his friend. "We don't need anyone to help us through this!"

Smiling, Kari nodded her head. "Ok, let's do it!"

"Puppetmon! Just watch what our Digimon can do against your rag-tag group!" TK grinned. "Get them, Angemon!"

"Attack, boys! You have the numbers advantage!" Puppetmon called out and jumped across to attack Angemon head on.

But as soon as five of the RedVegiemon and two of the Garbagemon charged forward, Angemon's right hand started to emit a stream of holy energy. He thrust his fist forward to unleash a powerful sacred energy at the incoming enemy Digimon.

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

The five Digimon were like lambs being led to the slaughter as Angemon's powerful attack engulfed and deleted them completely. Fortunately, Puppetmon jumped away from the attack. The other RedVegiemon and Garbagemon were visibly shaken by the display from the single champion-level.

"Oh no! My friends!" Puppetmon yelled out hoarsely.

"You never really cared for them, Puppetmon! You just led them to their demise!" TK called out.

"Liar! I would never do such a thing!"

Kari glanced over to Angewomon. The female angel flew across and projects a cross-like shape to release a holy stream toward Puppetmon's remaining soldiers.

" _ **Heaven's Charm!**_ "

The beam engulfed RedVegiemon pair and a Garbagemon before they were easily vaporized within the holy stream. Puppetmon's eyes widened open in disbelief. Now, his army was reduced to only two Garbagemon and a RedVegiemon trio.

"This can't be happening!" Puppetmon jumped around angrily and stomped his feet. "You guys are bunch of pansies!"

"We're sorry, Master Puppetmon! Please, forgive us!" a Garbagemon begged for forgiveness.

"They're showing mercy to you, Puppetmon!" Angemon called out. "If you don't wish to be sacrificed, then we suggest you leave this foul menace!"

"You really mean that?" RedVegiemon asked, looking up at the angel Digimon.

Puppetmon had grown irritated with the two angels and immediately vented his frustrations on his remaining rag-tag group. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN ON ME! Do you think I NEED your help? TAKE THIS!" He slammed the ground using his mallet and released a powerful destructive beam at the remaining RedVegiemon and Garbagemon. " _ **Puppet Pummel!**_ "

With that, the blood-curling screams of the henchmen Digimon echoed as they were instantly deleted. TK, Kari, and the angels watched this scene in utter disbelief. It just one attack Puppetmon had gotten rid of his remaining forces without a shred of any remorse.

Angemon roared. "That's unforgivable!"

"I can't stand this little creep!" Angewomon became incensed. "Turning on his comrades just for failing!"

TK clenched his fists and glared a hole through Puppetmon. "How... How could you DO THAT? Those were your friends! And you KILLED them?"

Kari gasped and covered her eyes from the slaughter that had just taken place.

Turning around, Puppetmon simply shrugged his shoulders. "They were just expendable! Just useless toys!"

Following Puppetmon's callous remark, TK angrily yelled out. Angemon launched himself forward with his staff in hand and aimed to attack the Dark Master head on.

"Ha! You want to rush to your own death? Well, allow me to do the honors of sending you to your grave!  _ **Puppet Pummel!**_ " howled the Dark Master.

As Puppetmon hurled his mallet to nail Angemon, the male angel immediately used his staff to counter the mallet and struggled to hold the wooden Dark Master back. This allowed Angewomon the chance to fly out from the sides as her right fist was emitting a pink glow.

"Get him, Angemon! MAKE HIM PAY!" TK cried out, his eyes mixed with sadness and pure anger.

**(End theme)**

However, Puppetmon had a trick up his sleeve. He brought out his left free hand and launched numerous wires at the female angel. Angewomon hollered out as she was on the receiving end of being caught by the wires.

"Hehe, now!  _ **Wires Choking!**_ " Puppetmon yelled out.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no Shutsugen_ ) **

Before long, Puppetmon used his strings to control Angewomon's movements and sends her flying towards Angemon. She yelled out and ended up being slammed directly into Angemon's side. The angel Digimon were sent rolling across together. Once again controlling the strings, Puppetmon forced Angewomon up like his own marionette and moved her toward the fallen Angemon.

"What's going on? Why is Angewomon attacking Angemon?" Kari gasped.

TK noticed the strings around the female angel's body. "Because that creep is controlling her with those strings of his!"

"What?"

"Hehe, I see you've caught on with my trick, TK! That's a good boy!" Puppetmon snickered. "Yes, these strings enable me to control any of your pet Digimon at any time I wish! So, now, I'm going to enjoy controlling blondie over here to do my dirty work!"

"Let. Me.  _ **GO**_!" Angewomon cried out, attempting rip the strings off her body.

"No way! I'm SO going to enjoy this," the demented Dark Master snickered.

TK yelled out to his partner Digimon. "C'mon, get up, Angemon! Get up and get those strings off her!"

Kari couldn't believe it. She feared of what Puppetmon will do to Angewomon to force her against her own will. But, she wasn't about to give up

"C'mon, Angemon, get up... Get up..." Kari muttered, praying for Angemon to save Angewomon.

**(End theme)**

Then, it happened so sudden. A faint white, subtle glow was engulfing Kari. It appeared and then faded out. TK glanced over to Kari and was taken back by this mysterious display.

"Um, Kari...?"

"What just happened?"

"What are you...?"

"That glow. There was a white glow on you one second and then it vanished."

Then, it happened again. This time TK caught a full glance and Kari was emitting a white aura around her body. The girl looked down upon herself and gasped.

"What's this...?" she wondered, looking at her glowing body.  _This isn't making any sense!_

xxxxx

Leomon and MetalSeadramon both released enough force in attempt to overwhelm the other in this struggle. It appeared Leomon would have the upper hand that is until MetalSeadramon took advantage by channeling forth more power (and thanks to being an android) to increase his River of Power's force.

Once releasing more of his power, MetalSeadramon watched as the beam struck Leomon head on. The warrior howled out and found himself on the receiving end of the River of Power beam. Throwing his head back, Leomon was sent hurtling towards the sandy beaches. From there, he was left lying and having been crushed decisively by MetalSeadramon.

"I've... been defeated...? Impossible..." the warrior muttered before lapsing into unconsciousness. His vision went completely black.

xxxxx

Kari fell down to her knees as she clasped her head and was gasping out for air. TK ran beside his friend and checked on her health.

"Kari! What happened? You're breathing too heavy!"

"I'm... okay. Just suddenly out of breath..."

"Out of breath but you didn't even move or anything! You... Wait..." TK noticed the Crest of Light emitting a pink glow. "What is this?"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Bolero_ ) **

Suddenly, the white glow and the pink light intertwined as Kari was lifted into mid-air. She cried out as the combined light entered through her body as streams of light. White and pink rings encircled her eight-year-old body.

Puppetmon stopped for a moment as the light expanded across and blinded him in the eyes. He was sent flying back and rolling down.

"AUGH! What is this light?" the Dark Master howled out in pain.

With Puppetmon's strings released, this allowed Angewomon to rip the strings off and free herself. She immediately glanced over toward Kari and uttered a gasp.

"KARI!" the blonde-haired warrior screamed out.

Picking himself off the ground, Puppetmon observed Kari from the distance. "What... What is that light? How is that girl suddenly glowing?" He wondered as the white gleaming light shone brighter.

Angemon watched the events unfold and spoke in thought.  _Kari? I'm sensing a strong holy power coming from Kari! Wait..._

Suddenly, both angel Digimon were, too, covered by the same white glow. They didn't realize it but Kari's glow was re-energizing them with surging power. Angemon and Angewomon looked down at their glowing bodies. TK watched Kari descend from mid-air drift. She slowly dropped back down to her knees and suddenly lost consciousness. TK rushed over and caught Kari's unconscious form in his arms.

"Kari! Kari! Are you all right?" TK attempted to awaken the child.

"Angewomon! I've been re-energized by that light Kari was radiating..."

"I can say the same for myself. Let us put this replenished power to good use by taking down Puppetmon!"

"Yes! It's time we put an end to these games," Angewomon nodded, looking down toward the fallen Dark Master.

Puppetmon picked himself up as he reached over for his mallet. Before he was inches from grabbing it...

_**CRUNCH!** _

Pressing his foot down on the mallet and crushing it under his toe, Angemon kicked away the broken remains and gazed down at the armless Puppetmon. The Dark Master was left with no weapons to defend himself with and panicked realizing he was at the mercy of the two angels.

"GAH!" he screamed out in panic and scurried toward this mansion.

"So, attempting to escape? Sorry but retreat is NOT an option for you!" Angewomon yelled out, summoning a bow and arrow.

That was when Puppetmon grinned and his eyes started to glow a white light. Angewomon and Angewomon both launched their attacks simultaneously at the Dark Master. He turned with his eyes and mouth widening with an obvious shocked expression.

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

The combined force sent Puppetmon hurtling towards the mansion and crashing through the wall. TK watched from the distance and cheered for the result.

"Yes! Direct hit, you two!"

"That should at least weaken him!" Angemon exclaimed. "Now, for the finishing blow, Angewomon!"

"Coming right up!" she cried.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Arata na Teki!_ ) **

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. The angels took into mid-air flight and floated above the area near the mansion. Then, to everyone's surprise, the large house had uprooted from the ground! Yes, uprooted! The house then sprouted arms and legs to stand a towering 25 feet tall. The house unleashed a terrifying and deafening roar that could be heard from even the furthest distance.

"WHAT THE HECK?" TK cried out as he trembled and covered his face.

Angemon gritted his teeth. "This has to be Puppetmon's doing!"

"Our combined attack still wasn't enough to put him down!" Angewomon exclaimed. "But we still have another shot!"

As the monster house towered over the Megabyte Forest, its bellowing yells echoed out from afar. Emerging through the trapdoor of the roof, the weasel himself emerged and stood tall on top of his monster. Puppetmon stuck his tongue out and waved out to the angel Digimon.

"Heh! Heh! Over here, suckers!" Puppetmon laughed. "I've got something you don't!"

"Man, this is crazy! Just when things couldn't get any worse than it already is!" TK exclaimed.

Just then, Kari started to stir about and moaned under her breath. TK glanced down at his friend and ran his hand across her forehead.

"Oh, good. You're coming to!"

Kari groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Uhh... T... TK?"

"It's not looking good, Kari. Puppetmon's mansion just turned into a walking monster. Angewomon and Angemon are in trouble," TK explained, pointing ahead.

As the Child of Light looked ahead, she uttered a small gasp. "Puppetmon's house...? That monster was his house?"

"That's right. And I want to know how you gave off that white glow just a while ago."

"White glow? What... are you talking about, TK?"

Upon hearing this straight from her mouth, TK couldn't believe it. He looked at her as if she had amnesia.  _What? She doesn't remember? But, she couldn't have forgotten since she did it about minute or so ago!_

The mansion giant stepped forward and pressed its right foot down while in the process caused the ground to tremble. Angemon and Angewomon scattered into different directions. Throwing out its right hand, the behemoth swatted Angemon aside and sent him crashing through a tree. Angewomon attempted to mount an attack from behind the giant's head until the giant used its other arm to swat Angewomon away.

"NUGH!" the angel woman uttered as she plummeted to the ground.

"WHEE! HA! HA!" Puppetmon gloated as he danced on top of the mansion monster's head. "Look at me! I'm on TOP of the Digital World! You two dead beats are done for!" The Dark Master folded his arms and grinned. "See? I rule this forest! Nothing can stop me now!"

Both Angemon and Angewomon were down. Though, they were both getting right back on their feet and would not give up trying to stop the Dark Master.

Observing from the behemoth standing over the forest, TK and Kari watched Puppetmon celebrating as if he won the lottery. Having heard enough from Puppetmon's annoying laughter, TK stood up and glared toward the Dark Master.

"He thinks he can toy with people's lives? He's NOT going to get away with this!"

Kari shook her head and stood herself up while keeping herself standing. "No... No, he won't get away with it, TK. That I know."

"Good to see you back on your feet and with your head cleared."

"And let Angewomon down? No way!" Kari nodded and held her Crest of Light. "Let's do this! Just one more combined attack should do it!"

"This time... We're going to aim for the obvious target... And believe me it won't be the house..."

Standing tall on mansion monster, Puppetmon glanced down at the forest and snickered. "Heh, I'll bet those stupid kids haven't figured out this monster shouldn't be their target. I think it's painfully obvious they should be aiming for another target..."

**(End theme)**

Holding up their Crests, both TK and Kari called out. "Angemon! Angewomon! Stand up and fight! Aim your attack on Puppetmon instead!"

Puppetmon panicked as soon as he heard this and spun around.

His eyes widened.

His wooden teeth chattered until they broke apart.

"WHAT? They've already discovered?" he yelled out.

Angemon glanced over toward his female partner. "Well, what do you say? Should we?"

"Let's do it, Angemon!" Angewomon nodded.

With that, the two angels flew up together and aimed for Puppetmon as their primary target. They yelled out simultaneously as both of their fists charged up with holy energy. This would be their last shot to defeat Puppetmon.

"AUGH! Wait! Don't! C'mon, house! Here they come!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment for Shuddering_ )**

Coming down from opposite sides, the two angels dropped to meet Puppetmon head on for the finishing blow. The mansion monster raised both arms to swat them aside. However, they evaded around the behemoth's hands. Angemon swiftly moved around and headed straight for Puppetmon with his right fist glowing. The same went for Angewomon.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Puppetmon screamed as he desperately ripped off the cross handle on his back. "Take this!  _ **Flying Cross Cutter!**_ " He called out while hurtling it at Angewomon. It quickly spun around faster than the eye could see but Angewomon easily punched through it using her glowing fist.

"A valiant effort, but sorry!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE IT FOR ME!" Puppetmon exclaimed, racing over to jump off.

As he did, he plummeted but did not get a chance to make it far down as the angels swooped down to implement their double attack. Angemon thrust his fist forward.

 _ **"Hand of Fate!**_ "

Following up his attack would be Angewomon.

"Here is my own!  _ **Celestial Fist!**_ "

_**BAM!** _

_**WHAM!  
** _

Two devastating blows were delivered across Puppetmon. Angemon's fist went through Puppetmon's chest while Angewomon's attack rocked the Dark Master back with tremendous force. The angel pair lifted upward as they forged weapons out of their holy energy. Angemon wielded a spear while Angewomon held a bow and arrow.

"Ooooh... Not... good..."

Showing no remorse for the heartless Dark Master, Angemon hurled the spear down and watched as it impaled through the Mega Digimon's gut and pinned him down to the ground below. Angewomon released the arrow by pulling the bow's string. The arrow, powered by her purifying holy light, struck the area where Puppetmon was pinned. The light exploded and engulfed Puppetmon from within. His deafening cries were overheard as his body was slowly being broken down.

" _ **AUGHHHH! HOW? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME? I...I'M A DARK MASTER!"**_

With those last words said, Puppetmon's body vanished within the purifying light force and all that was left was the spear that had pinned him down.

With Puppetmon gone, the mansion monster's body started to collapse and fell apart. By destroying the puppeteer, the puppet could no longer move on its own anymore.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Deramon and Floramon witnessed the battle from a disclosed location. They couldn't believe their own eyes.

"We're... FREE! We're free!" Deramon celebrated and hugged Floramon.

"Yes! Thanks to those angel Digimon! It's a miracle!" Floramon cheered.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shouri ~Zen no Theme2~_ )**

TK and Kari ran out into the open while their Digimon came floating down to greet them. TK raced over and hugged Angemon.

"Thanks, Angemon! You and Angewomon finished him!" TK smiled while hugging his guardian angel.

Kari jumped into Angewomon's arms and hugged her. "You did great!"

"To think we've beaten a Dark Master on our own, Angewomon."

"You're right, Angemon. We are indeed grateful to have beaten Puppetmon and surely we are prepared for the invaders."

TK stared at his Crest, sighing. "My Crest still hasn't glowed! If being pushed beyond anger like that wasn't enough, what then?"  _There has to be something missing. But, what could it be?_

Having exerted enough of their power, both Angemon and Angewomon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms. Kari now held Gatomon in her arms while Patamon sat atop TK's hat.

"I think we're ready for those invaders! I don't know about you," Patamon said.

Gatomon shrugged. "We'll see once Leomon decides to come by and pick us up. Leomon should be back soon."

"Just one question, Kari..." TK spoke up.

"What is it?"

He looked directly at her and asked the obvious question. "That light? How did it happen?"

"It's like I said before..." she replied, shrugging. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Honestly, you think I would know?"

"Well, I just find it funny... Not 'ha-ha' funny, but obvious. Your body was glowing like a Christmas light and then it vanished."

Gatomon nodded. "That's right. That same light gave me and Patamon the extra boost we needed to trump Puppetmon."

Looking down at herself, Kari couldn't reflect on anything that involved a mysterious glow overtaking her.  _Did I really glow and was I responsible for giving our Digimon a boost? If that's true, then it'll definitely be useful against the invaders. But, how can I NOT remember?_

Nonetheless, they managed to overcome a Dark Master but obviously the weakest of the bunch. At least, one major enemy was eliminated before the arrival of the invaders.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Lying on the sandy beach and left for dead, Leomon was unconscious from the ambush implemented successfully by MetalSeadramon. The cybernetic sea serpent stood tall over the fallen warrior.

"Hm. Well that takes care of him. He put up a valiant effort..." MetalSeadramon cut himself off and probed up a fading power reading through the scouter installed in his head. "Well, the fool, Puppetmon, actually got himself killed. Feh, good riddance. He clearly underestimated the Digidestined. The Dark Masters has no room for failures!"

Moving across the ocean, the sea serpent dove into the ocean and returned to his duties below the surface.

Meanwhile, Leomon moved about slowly and opened his eyes. Muttering to himself, he smirked. "So, they've... defeated the one named Puppetmon. That's good... In these few days we have left, I'll get them ready. If MetalSeadramon did this to me, there is simply... no telling how frightening these three invaders... will prove to be." Laying back on the sandy, he inhaled the fresh sea air and sighed. "So be it... nine days, if we ever cross paths, MetalSeadramon, the result shall be different..."

xxxxx

_**Other World/Orochimon Road** _

WarGreymon, Tai and X were still traveling along the long roadway for the past ten days. It was a long (and I do mean LONG) road, but they have finally managed to make it towards the end.

WarGreymon fell down in exhaustion while Tai sighed deeply in relief. He looked up and focused to see a floating planet. It looked like a green planetoid that was oddly the same size as a small moon.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Road to Tomorrow_ ) **

"Yes! We did it! We're finally here, WarGreymon."

"It's about time! I thought I was going to die, Tai..."

"Well, you two finally made it," X stated, pointing to the small planet from above. "See you two on the flip side!" With that, he vanished out of sight and presumably was already on the planet already. Tai and WarGreymon looked up at the floating object with one thing in mind: get the training over with.

"Heh. Luckily the nice people around the pit stops were able to give us free food," Tai smirked. "Good thing X came with us while we traveled up this long road."

"Yeah. I don't think we would have survived without those meals but we did it, Tai, my friend," WarGreymon measured the distance between the road and X's planet. "C'mon, there's no time to waste. Grab on and I'll use whatever strength I have left to get us up there."

Tai nodded and hopped on his partner's back. "Go for it, WarGreymon."

With that, WarGreymon jumped up into mid-air and slowly drifted towards the moon-sized planet. As they came closer, the planet had a grassy, green surface with a white mansion on front. Tai's eyes widened at the site of the beautiful mansion.

"Wow! X has to be wealthy if he can afford that! I wonder how he can afford that!" Tai exclaimed.

**(End theme)**

As they edged closer toward the planet's orbit, a strong gravitational force pulled them down without warning. The Mega Digimon found himself suddenly plummeting down toward the surface of the planet. Both the Digimon and the boy yelled out at the top of their lungs.

"AHHH! HOLY CRAP!" Tai screamed out, watching WarGreymon falling down. "What's going on here?"

"The gravity on this small planet is  _too_ strong, Tai! It's pulling us in as if it were a magnet! I can't resist it! Hang on!"

_**CRASH!** _

_**BOOM!** _

The Digimon landed face first onto the planet with an unforgiving fall. The fall inflicted a tremendous amount of excruciating and bone-breaking pain throughout WarGreymon's body.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled himself up but the force was holding him down. Tai rolled off WarGreymon's back and was pulled down by the gravity of the planet. He strained under the sheer gravity as his face turned tomato red.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Isolated Warrior_ )**

"Geez! This gravity is too strong! How the hell can X live on something like this?" Tai coughed while he spoke.

WarGreymon slowly made it up to his feet and held his own against the strong gravity force. He reached over to pick up Tai and placed him on his left shoulder.

"My whole body feels like lead," the Mega responded. "I wonder where X is? We've got to talk about this gravity."

"Ah, I was waiting for you two!" X called out, reappearing several meters from them. "Excellent work. You two are the first to ever reach this far. Well besides Anubimon and myself that is. No other soul has made this far. Many have given up while others became victims of the obstacles that stood in their path. I commend you, but I had a feeling you would have made it."

"So, was that like a first part of our training?" Tai asked, scratching his head. "'Cause I seriously doubt I should call that a  _warm up_."

"You have completed that first part of the training. With that out of the way, I think it is the perfect time to start the second part. Are you up for it, WarGreymon?"

WarGreymon nodded. "You bet!"

"Let's do this, X," Tai said.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Digital Invaders Arrive! The Dreadful Day Arrives...**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, Puppetmon and MetalEtemon are done for. MetalSeadramon is still lurking in the oceans. The Digidestined must prepare for the worst in nine days. The invaders are coming. Next time, Agumon's training will be the main highlight.
> 
> Until then, send a review and stay gold!


	9. The Digital Invaders Land! The Dreadful Day Arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tai and WarGreymon arrive on X's planet. The training begins and the invaders hit the scene. Enough said.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 9: The Digital Invaders Land! The Dreadful Day Arrives!** _

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue G-Gundam OST - _A Gundam Fighter_ ) **

Tai asserted, facing the masked man. "You know you shouldn't have made us run up that road! You could have brought us over here yourself!"

"I agree. It felt like almost like a waste of time and a drag," WarGreymon concurred.

"So, you guys would have chosen the easy path," X sighed, rubbing his temples. "Man, that is so like you. Guys like you would rather take the easy route and have people guide you. Listen up. Through my training, I'm going to help you to learn self-responsibility."

"Self responsibility? C'mon now," Tai scoffed.

X rubbed his chin. "Tai, I understand you have already exhibited great leadership, but there's more to being a Digidestined leader than just leading a unit. You have to understand to concept of self-sacrifice and understand there'll come a time when you'll have to make a great sacrifice. You also can't be too selfish. And this is perhaps a very important rule:  _Know your enemy_."

Tai responded as he adjusted his goggles. "Right, know my enemy..."

"There will be some creeps out there that will take advantage of you. You can't get too complacent. No matter who they may be," he pointed out while furrowing his brows. "Even if they are your  _best friend_."

"Right... Wait? Even if they are my best friend?"

"You know the old saying: Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"Yeah, but you'd think someone close to us would turn out to be our great enemy? I seriously doubt it"

"Not everything is what they seem. Life can be cruel that way."

"We'll keep that in mind, X," Tai said.

"That's good. I hope you do," X cleared his throat. "Now, sorry if I'm repeating myself, but you've completed the first part of my special training by crossing the long Orochimon Road. With that out of the way, are you ready for the next challenge?"

"You bet we are! WarGreymon's rearing to go! But, I just have one question for you, X."

"Let me guess: 'How hard is the training going to be?' or the usual 'Will it be enough to make us strong?"

"None of the above!" The Child of Courage proclaimed. "But, this is a really stupid one."

"Oh, boy..." the masked man sweatdropped and sighed. "What is it? Knowing you, it is probably stupid..."

Tai pointed to X's mask. "Why do you look like the masked guy from G-Gundam? What's his name...? Oh yeah! Schwarz Bruder! I swear you look like him!"

X rubbed his temples and deeply sighed. He quickly barked out at the goggle head. "Look, Tai! I'm not going to say it AGAIN! I may look like him, but I'm not that same guy! Besides, I'm real and he's not. Got it? So, no more Gundam references!"

"But you can't deny that you look like him."

"Seriously, I could unmask myself if I wanted to, but I would just reveal my secret identity. Besides, I've been forbidden from the Higher Powers from ever removing my mask or taking part in conflict that should arise in this sector."

"Sorry for bringing that up," Tai apologized.

**(End theme)**

"It's ok, Tai. Anyway, what we need to do now is begin Agumon's training."

The Digidestined leader nodded in reply and pointed to his towering partner. "We're ready to go! But let me warn you not to take WarGreymon lightly."

"Before I start with you, Tai. WarGreymon, I would like for you to attack and strike me down head on. Let's see how good you really are!" the masked man stepped into a fighting stance.

As WarGreymon tried to move, he felt weight heavily pushing him down as he barely moved with the high gravity. "Augh... I could attack, but I feel so heavy here. I can barely move my body!"

"I realize that since you are from the lower realm. You wouldn't be strong enough to endure this much gravity. No wonder you can't move."

"Care to explain to us about this planet of yours?" Tai inquired.

"Sure. This is my home planet. I live here since I can see a good view of nearly the entire Eastern Digi-Galaxy. As you two can see, this is a planetoid, but it has very powerful gravity. It's about ten times more than the Digiworld you're accustomed to. On top of that, its gravity is even greater than that of Earth's. You two weigh ten times as much. You two try to jump as high as you can."

"Let's give it a go, WarGreymon."

"Right."

The duo jumped, but it was all to no avail. They couldn't even jump an inch off the ground. Tai landed down and strained.

"Damn! It's no good!" Tai complained. "We can hardly get up!"

X observed the pair's dilemma.  _Hmm, they're attempting to jump that far in ten times their usual gravity? This is going to be an interesting week._

The gogglehead posed another question to X. "So, what's it going to be? Is my friend going to get his training? Though, I'll admit that this gravity isn't doing us any favors."

"Regardless, you two will overcome this gravity and I will train Agumon as much as I can. So, how much time do we have left again?"

Tai was flabbergasted. "What you mean you lost track of time?"

"Hey! I maybe an overseer of the Eastern Digi-Galaxy, but I'm NOT perfect! I sometimes lose track of time myself!"

"Sorry, I asked..."

"I've lost count on the many days we've spent traveling on that roadway," WarGreymon claimed, unable to recall the amount of time they spent on Orochimon Road. "I know we only have a month and half to spare."

"He's right, Tai. As you know, those three invaders are coming to the Digital World and are going to cause a ruckus. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and even NeoDevimon will be nothing compared to these guys."

"Just teach us as much as you can. Even with the little time we have left."

"Don't worry. By the time Agumon completes my training, those invaders won't know what hit them! Agumon will be an unstoppable fighting machine."

"Could you tell us when they are due on the lower realm?" Tai asked

"Sure, Tai. I can learn when they arrive on the lower realm. Usually, my predictions come true," the masked fighter declared.

With that, X faced the skies surrounding his planet and quickly began to sense three energy signals pinpointed through a star gate passage.

"Oh yeah. We've got two pods coming this way. There's a big one inside one pod and two more inside the other one. They're on a pace towards the lower realm in about 8 days."

Tai exclaimed. "Whoa! 8 days? You're able to know when a person comes and goes from a certain point within the Digiverse?"

"At least in the Eastern Sector, yeah. I don't usually scan the other sectors. The Northern Sector has been 'dead', the Southern Sector has undergone chaotic times, and I have seen nothing of importance in the Western Sector."

"So, now, it's going to be 8 days?"

"Oh don't worry about it, WarGreymon. It'll be more than enough. To be precise, 8 days with me is like training for a thousand of years. You won't age or even know the difference after it's all said and done."

As soon as Tai heard this, he jumped up and frantically cheered. "WOW! NO KIDDING?"

"Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that you're gonna win against them," X warned the duo. "These invaders are very strong, but not as strong as me. In my day, I would have taken them in my sleep."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Tai said. "You're supposed to be all-powerful combat master! You practically can see nearly the entire Digiverse and can predict time!"

"Well, I can't predict time. I'm not omnipotent being you know. Now, if you have any hopes of beating them, then Agumon will train under my wing."

"RIGHT! WE GOT IT!"

X nodded. "Ok, then! I think it would be a good time to start!"

"So, what now?"

"Tai, before I start training your friend, I think it's time that I show him how to free his mind."

"Free his mind? Now, where have I heard that one before?" Tai wondered, raising his left brow in curiosity.

"You two will be taking part in a training simulation program I've prepared for those I have hoped to train. If you two qualify, then I'll train Agumon."

With that, X led them toward a seated white table with a chair set next to it. Snapping his fingers, a laptop materialized on the top of the table and it opened up on its own. The masked man sat down on the seat provided for him and waited for the screen to load up.

"Wow, you even have your own laptop?" Tai pointed out.

"Yep and it runs much faster than any processing networks on Earth. Shoot, I can hold an infinite amount of memory on this thing! Of course, I have the only one of its brand," X boasted, watching the  _Infinite_ Windows screen fully loaded and with all of the icons in place. "Ah, there we go!"

"Wow, now that's what I can fast loading time. Izzy would kill to have one of these things!" Tai grinned.

Clapping his hands, a brown box appeared next to the laptop. He opened the box to find a CD inside a case. He picked it up and opened the disc drive to insert the CD inside. Closing it up, he waited and watched a blue box instantly appear on screen. He quickly typed in a password and watched the training simulation program loading up on screen.

X chuckled and watched the entire planet being reality warped. "You two are so going to get a kick out this!"

Tai and WarGreymon were stunned as the planet and the scenery were being altered before their very own eyes. Everything seemed to fade out. The trees, grass, the mansion, the skies and their entire surroundings vanished from their view.

Just like that.

_**SHOOM!** _

The moment Tai blinked and opened his eyes. He and WarGreymon found themselves in a completely isolated, blank expanse. Everything around them was completely white. They stood on nothing but solid white marble.

There were no sounds. The entire space was so tranquil that a pin drop could easily register a sound from a further distance.

Tai was awe struck at his surroundings. "Wow. Is this really the simulation program you loaded, X?" His voice echoed out the space.

"Um, Tai. X isn't here..."

As soon as the Digimon brought that up, Tai came back to reality and glanced around. He was right. X was not even in the room.

"Where... Where the heck did he go? Is he just going to abandon us like that just for Agumon to train on his own? Man, what a freaking rip!" the goggle head scoffed, stomping his right foot down. "YOU MADE US RUN DOWN THAT STUPID ROAD FOR NOTHING!"

Tai's voice roared and echoed. He heard the echoes repeating over and over again as they eventually died down.

"Shoot, I knew this trip was going to be a waste. Let's find a way out of here, WarGreymon."

"Right, Tai."

"AHEM!"

Just as the duo was preparing to depart, another voice cleared his throat. Tai and WarGreymon both stopped as they glanced over their shoulders. They spotted none other than the masked guy sitting on a red, comfy and cushioned chair. Sitting next to him was a big screen television.

Waving out to the duo nonchalantly, X grinned under his mask and spoke in a mock hick manner. "Hiya, fellas!"

"Sheesh, X! Did you have to hang us out to dry like that?" Tai barked. "I mean we were just about to leave!"

"And deny Agumon his training? Ah, I feel insulted," the masked man joked and got up from his seat. "You two didn't come all the way here for nothing. You wanted Agumon to receive training? I shall give it to him."

"So, is this apart of the simulation program, X?"

"You would be correct, WarGreymon. This is merely a subspace of the program," X explained and pointed to the television screen. "This big screen TV will display a menu screen." He then pulled out a black remote control from out of his sleeve. "And this remote will enable me to select the simulation program we will using."

Tai was thrilled at the aspect. "Really? Wow, that's neat and all with a push of a button!"

X chuckled at Tai's zeal. "All it takes a simple push of a button. Now, there are thousands of simulation programs. Many dealing with combat. There are even programs to test your wits and intelligence. There are programs that will enable you to face your greatest fears. But, what we're looking for are all the combat programs. I'm sure that's what you're asking for?"

"For WarGreymon? You bet!"

"Then, you came at the right place."

"Wow, combat programs! I'm going to get a kick out of this!"

"Anyway, the first thing I want you to do is learn how to free your mind."

The gogglehead and his Digimon partner stood looking dumbfounded.

"That's the next part of the training. To qualify for these simulation programs, you have to free your mind."

"So, why do I have to free my mind?"

"To enable your friend to master these programs and overcome the gravity on my planet. Agumon and other Digimon all possess energy, much like living things from the material world. Digimon possess their own Digital 'Ki.'"

"Digital Ki?" WarGreymon gathered.

"Yes, even Digital Humans can possess it. I, myself, am an example of such. There have been humans before you who entered the Digital World and have harnesses this special type of power."

"You mean… we weren't the first humans to arrive in Digiworld?" Tai was befuddled.

X nodded. "No, you weren't. Gennai aided a group of kids against a great evil long before you and the other Digidestined arrived on File Island. These kids were able to harness special abilities through training and harvesting Digital Ki through their potential Digivices."

"Wow, that's cool," the Child of Courage said. "Am I able to do that?"

"Well, no, your Digivice is modeled differently. I can't say you can't, but who knows? Enough about that. I'll tell you more of what I know later," X declared. "I've digressed for too long. Agumon's training will be the key to facing these invaders. Now what I meant by freeing your mind was this... control."

Pressing the button on his remote control, he selected the  _Jump Program_  on the screen. In an instant, the trio found themselves completely transported from out of the white subspace and into a city.

Tai and WarGreymon were both overwhelmed by their surroundings. It looked like a city district within New York City. The skies were now dark green and the sounds of traffic could be overheard in the background. Cars honking, people cursing, etc.

**(Cue The Matrix OST - _Shake, Borrow, Switch_ ) **

X stood in front of the duo with his arms crossed. "This is probably the easiest of my simulation programs. If you can at least pass this, then Agumon will definitely be ready!"

"Right!" the duo responded at once.

"All you two have to do is let go all fear, doubt and insecurity. Free your mind."

With that, X demonstrated as he across the near thirty-story building and jumped across with great agility. Then, in an instant, he phased out towards the other side of another building in half a tenth of a second. Both WarGreymon and Tai were caught by utter disbelief as their mouths nearly dropped.

**(Theme fades)**

Tai and WarGreymon cried in unison. "WHOA!"

X faced them with a smirk and called out to them. "All right, Tai! You're turn! Then after you, WarGreymon! Go for it!"

**( _Shake, Borrow, Switch_ repeats)**

Tai knelt down and clapped his hands. "Ok, Tai Kamiya! You can do this! Free your mind!"  _Heh, this should be too simple!_

The masked man observed Tai with careful eyes.  _Judging by that look on his face, I don't think he gets it. I wonder if he'll make it? Nobody ever makes it over on their first try. Nobody._

Tai quickly sprinted across and jumped across the roof. WarGreymon watched from the sidelines.

"WHOO HOO! I DID IT! I DI-"

Suddenly, in an instant, Tai plummeted like a dead weight toward the streets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy screamed out at the top of his lungs as he plummeted further down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

X sighed and unrolled his sleeve to look at his watch. "Commence crash landing. Three. Two..."

WarGreymon dove straight down to catch up to his falling partner. "TAI!"

But, it was too late. Not even WarGreymon could save him.

_**Splat.** _

**(End theme)**

As soon as he hit the surface of the street, the ground suddenly turned into gooey, bouncy and bounced Tai right off. He yelled out as he was thrown up and fell face first on the ground. WarGreymon landed and knelt beside his human partner.

"Tai! TAI!"

Much to his surprise, Tai was still moving. He let out a sigh of relief. But, then, Tai spat blood right out of his mouth.

"TAI!"

The goggle head looked down at his stained glove and gasped. "Bl... Blood?" His face blanched at tiny blood stains on his fingers.

X quickly appeared next the Tai and WarGreymon while observing the goggle head being helped to his feet by the Digimon.

The Child of Courage frowned directly at X "Hey! This is supposed to be a simulation program! It's not supposed to be real!"

X confirmed. "Your mind makes it real."

"So, it proves Izzy's theory right that if I get hurt here, my real self gets hurt. If I die here or in the Digital World, I'm dead meat, right?"

"Yes. Your body can't live without the mind. If your mind is not strong enough, then your body will fail."

"Man, I'm not so sure if I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Tai, you and WarGreymon have to do this. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. This training will help Agumon once the time comes to stop the invaders. You, Agumon's partner, must be mentally prepared to boost the morale of your team! They have to stand behind you. By uniting together, you'll come through and defeat any enemy that opposes you! So, what's it going to be Tai?"

"I'll continue for Agumon and my friends's sakes," Tai faced the masked man with a big grin. "That goes double for Sora and my sister, Kari!"

The mention of the red-haired girl name brought a smile to X's face.  _I'd know you would come through. You made the right choice. Protecting Sora and the others is your one duty as Digidestined leader._

Pulling out his remote, X pressed the  _Return_  button and deactivated the Jump simulation program.

_**SHOOM!** _

They were now back to the white, isolated expanse.

Then, with another push of the  _ **Simulation Program Off**_  button, they were brought right back on X's planet.

"X, don't you get bored on this small planet?"

"Me? No way! I mean, look at the mansion behind me!" the masked man pointed to the mansion that looks reminiscent to Wayne Manor. "Shoot, I have everything I need here! There are so many endless rooms to visit that you'll end up in other worlds!"

"You actually have dimensional access to other worlds?"

"Well, the access is pretty limited. I can only access to worlds that I've personally visited."

"How many worlds have you visited?" WarGreymon asked.

"Too many to count and many of them are pretty small worlds. Pretty boring, too."

"Wow, that is neat! We've got to check it out sometime, WarGreymon!"

"Let's put it this way, to an enlightened mind such as myself, the smallest world holds fascination without end. I can see nearly the entire Eastern Digi-Galaxy Sector and I can pick up nearly every known activity that occurs. Besides, I love training myself here. I still need to work my body out, so I can maintain my power."

X looked over at his laptop and retyped the code to reactivate the simulation program. "Now let's go on and try that 'Jump' program again. Otherwise, our training stops here."

"We'll do our best!" Tai declared, standing back on his feet. "Count on it! After we pass it, Agumon'll be ready for whatever you can dish out!"

The masked man made eye contact with the Mega Digimon. "Oh and WarGreymon? As soon as we finish the simulation program, I'd keep that heavy armor on. Cause you will be training on my planet grounds after you've mastered each combat simulation program. It'll be better exercise that way."

"What? But if I try training on this planet, I would hardly move with the heavy gravity!"

"Let me tell you something, the world where these Digimon invaders come from have gravity at times as strong as this."

WarGreymon and Tai were both speechless. "You're... You're kidding."

"Do you begin to see where they have gotten their great strength? Not to mention their inborn fighting instincts. You can't imagine how monstrous their power lies!"

"All right! I say we work our butts off! C'mon, WarGreymon! We have work to do!" The determined Child of Courage openly declared. "By the time we're done here, you're walking out a complete, utter badass!"

"I'll do my best, Tai!"

X chuckled and watched the pair raising their fists over their heads.  _That's the spirit, guys! Now you're talking my language. How I've missed the good old days when the one who trained me said the same exact thing._

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Running Across the Land_ )**

Gatomon and Patamon pounced right after their sparring instructor, Leomon. With rapid speed, they attacked the brave warrior head on with a barrage of attacks. Leomon easily countered their blows, not even breaking a sweat.

TK and Kari were looking on from a safe distance. They were anxious to see if their training would pay off.

As soon as the duo went for another frontal attack, Leomon smirked and quickly phased away quickly. This caught the two off guard. Gatomon jumped down as she scanned the vicinity. Even her keen sense of smell was unable to pick up Leomon's scent.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

"Gatomon, we better keep an eye-"

Before Patamon could finish mid-sentence, Leomon reappeared behind Patamon and delivered a chop to the back of his head. Gatomon managed to react, but Leomon kicked her away like a soccer ball.

"You two better look around you!" Leomon roared.

"But you went too fast! We couldn't see you!" Patamon grumbled, picking himself off the ground.

"You shouldn't rely on your eyes so much! You should be able to feel my presence!"

"We're tried doing that, but you're too darn fast!" Gatomon hissed. "Give us a break here!"

Leomon took that to consideration as he punched the ground in front of them. One punch ruptured the earth, sending debris forward. The debris flying forward knocked the two rookies back. Gatomon and Patamon groaned as they lied on the ground with scratches all over their body.

TK sighed while holding his Crest. "I wouldn't want to be Patamon right about now."

"Or Gatomon for that matter," Kari nodded and watched TK.  _Poor, TK. Even now, your Crest still hasn't glowed. What is missing?_

"If you two have time to complain, then you have time to act!" Leomon angrily bellowed, baring his teeth. "Remember this, you only have seven days! You're improving, but it's not enough!"

"Ugh. You could have told us that from the start before that survival test," the feline muttered and spat on the ground.

"No kidding. We can't endure training like this for long..." Patamon panted.

"Either that or become stronger, especially when you digivolve. You two can be stronger than me! You just have to keep going! Because these invaders no doubt will be stronger than EVEN me!"

With that, Leomon took advantage of their guards being down and mounted another frontal assault on the duo. This time they reacted and swayed from the warrior's attacks.

"You two call that defense? Concentrate! That's not enough! Look! I'm at least trying to kill you! Attack me!" Leomon yelled, throwing out a flurry of punches.

TK and Kari cringed as they watched their Digimon attempt everything to block out every one of Leomon's attacks.

The training had intensified over the past two days prior to the survival test. Puppetmon proved to be a tricky Dark Master, but they would have to improve if they wanted to stand a chance against the three invaders.

However, what TK didn't know was the fact that his own brother was among those three invaders.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**File Island/Outskirts of Andromon's Factory** _

Sitting outside the factory of Andromon's territory, Izzy and Tentomon departed following a discussion with the android Digimon.

Setting his laptop in front of him, he observed a 3-D scan of File Island. "Fascinating. I didn't think Andromon was building a super energy cannon as a last resort to preventing the invaders from landing their space pods. An ingenious move if you ask me. I just hope its effective."

"I hope so, too, Izzy. I mean if that doesn't stop them, then we're left to stop them," Tentomon said.

Izzy agreed. "Yeah and let's hope that it never comes down to that. Then again, I could stay with Andromon a bit and maybe he can build me some weapons," the child of Knowledge looked down at Tentomon. "What do you say we pay ol' Andromon a revisit?"

"Sure as long as the floors are clean! My foot nearly got caught in that oil muck earlier!"

The genius boy chuckled as he was reminded of that incident. "Sure, thing, buddy."

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

Gatomon and Patamon were both sporting heavy bruises across their faces. They had taken a vicious beating following their training with the battle prowess nature of Leomon.

Leomon observed the feline and the bat-pig. "Well, at least these few days are toughening you two up. I commend you for sucking it up."

"Yeah, but you knew that we were going to get tougher," Patamon responded while rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, he's right," the feline said. "Tell me. You fought many warriors before, right?"

"I fought to survive. But now, I fight to make myself stronger. My arch nemesis has always been Ogremon. He and I have fought many battles. Our rivalry has been an endless battle and I've thrived for better challenges, which is when NeoDevimon arrived. I sought the challenge I've been looking for. However, knowing Ogremon, he no doubt will be training to not only get strong enough to possibly fight alongside us, but he will once again challenge me when this conflict is resolved."

TK spoke up. "What are our chances of beating these invaders?"

"I'd say we have a chance once WarGreymon and Tai return, but our chances are still kind of slim. We will need everyone's participation. The other Digidestined included."

Kari gasped and looked over to TK.  _But, what about Matt? We're not complete without that piece of the puzzle._

As for TK, he had two major concerns: his Crest and the whereabouts of his missing brother. He deeply sighed and looked out into the night skies. A shooting star flew across and he immediately made a wish.

_I wish we could be together again, brother. I want to see you again before the invaders come. Please, if you can just hear me._

xxxxx

**Other World/X's Planet/10:09 AM**

Four days have passed since Tai and Agumon's arrival on X's planet.

WarGreymon continued his training. He and Tai effectively 'freed' their minds. Tai's partner was able to perfect the simulation programs.

xxxxx

X observed WarGreymon and Tai through the laptop as the duo took part in another one of the many battle simulation programs. Both swiftly jumped over numerous of holographic buildings while WarGreymon plowed through enemy Digimon holograms.

xxxxx

**(Cue The Matrix OST - _Switch or Break Show_ ) **

" _ **Terra Beam!**_ "

All, but one of the NeoDevimon holograms, were deleted by the streaming blast of energy. The last one flew out for a head-on charge. The source of the attack came directly from WarGreymon.

Tai smirked and side stepped the incoming enemy. He whirled around and whistled out to WarGreymon. The Mega Digimon cupped his hands together to gather a ball of orange energy through his palms.

" _ **Terra-**_ "

The NeoDevimon hologram turned and immediately was on the receiving end of a powerful orange stream of energy. He screeched out as his body instantly became deleted.

" _ **Beam!**_ "

"Nice shot, WarGreymon!" Tai commended his partner's new technique. "That new technique of yours is great!"

"Thanks, Tai."

"Whew! This beats any video game!" the goggle head wiped the sweat from his forehead and faced the large screen in front of him. "X! We've perfected this program. Nobody can top us now!"

" _ **Except me, of course,"**_ the blaring voice of X snickered.

"Well, no doubt. You're the one who made created this crazy program. You think you could go back home with me and we could make huge bucks off of this bad boy?"

" _ **I would and I think that's one hell of an idea, but my programs are not made for profit."**_

"No sweat. I wouldn't want any grubby hands to downgrade this thing either. Man! We managed to overcome all of these obstacles, WarGreymon! I think we're ready for anything."

"You're right. I feel a lot lighter and I think I've gotten stronger," WarGreymon flexes his arms while jumping up freely like a lightweight. "Not to mention faster."

The Child of Courage concurred. "X sure wasn't kidding about the gravity on his planet. This and training on that planet has really helped!"

"So, what else is there to learn from?" WarGreymon faced the masked man on the big screen.

" _ **So, you think you're ready? Well, my training is much tougher than you can imagine with only three days to go! You really think that you can take it?"**_

Tai nodded excitedly. "We'll give it a shot!"

" _ **But let me warn you! Agumon's required to be at his most tip-top form. Learning this technique is flawless and your heart must not be tainted with evil. You must have an equilibrium of physical and mental capacity!"**_

"Bring it on, X!" WarGreymon said, displaying his Dra-Killer claws. "I'm are ready!"

**(End theme)**

The goggle head suddenly heard the most irresistible force in the universe.

He dropped down and heard his stomach growling. "But first, let's get something to eat! My stomach is really kicking my butt!"

X naturally chuckled.  _ **"Well, you can't beat an empty stomach. No matter how strong you've become."**_

xxxxx

**(Cue The Matrix OST - _Domo Showdown_ ) **

The training continued for Agumon on X's planet.

WarGreymon mastered flight, speed, and energy conservation. He even achieved a unique ability, known as Fury Blitz, which enabled him to boost all of his five senses - coupled with increasing his speed and power.

To top it all off, they were already in the process of mastering X's most powerful weapon. X was confident that the Mega would be ready. Through his eagle eyes, he monitored their progress lately. They had far exceeded his expectations.

Watching from the side of the training grounds, X folded his arms and nodded.  _Yeah, that's the way. You've mastered every basic I could teach you._

WarGreymon raised their arms over his head. Flowing through his hands were streams of blue aura. The blue light radiated brightly and was composed of powerful spiritual energy. As WarGreymon lifted his hands higher, his own aura expanded with a bright light.

Looking down at his hands, WarGreymon noticed his fists were imbued with purifying, blue energy

"Yes! Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Tai boasted while watching WarGreymon collecting the blue energy in his hands. "We're ready to go, X!"

The masked man nodded in response and stepped into a stance. "Then, let's begin! Catch this large stone! Let's see if you can truly react faster than super sonic speed!"

With that, X looked down at a near 75-ton stone and levitated it utilizing his psychokinesis. The stone was easily ripped and lifted out of the ground like a lightweight. X once again proved he had the most powerful influence of 'mind upon matter' in the Other World.

He held the stone firmly hovering in place.

Finally, with one smooth hand wave, he threw the stone toward WarGreymon. WarGreymon finished gathering enough energy and stood with his fists glowing with a mix of orange and blue energies.

WarGreymon roared out as a red aura covered his body. " _ **Fury Blitz!**_ "

The Digimon watched the large stone hurtling forward. WarGreymon launched himself across as he fired mid-sized beam through his right hand and shattered the stone successfully.

X grinned underneath the mask at his apprentice's display. "Good, good!"

"And that was a nice shot there, WarGreymon!" Tai commended his partner. "We're going to own these invaders!"

**(End theme)**

"Excellent show. You destroyed the stone that couldn't fight back, but still very impressive," X congratulated the duo. "WarGreymon utilized my Fury Blitz technique very adeptly. That's nothing short of impressive."

Tai chuckled, scratching his nose. "What can I say? WarGreymon is one of a kind!"

"That and I never thought that anyone else could master the Life Bomb technique so quickly. It took me quite a while to perfect it. It only takes a person of pure heart to do so."

"So, a person with evil in their hearts can't use it?"

"No, Tai. Those tainted with a hint of evil in their hearts would only critically endanger their own lives and even die. The Life Bomb only answers to those with pure hearts and it erases every evil essence within that being's heart. This is why I choose you two to use such an advanced technique."

"Would I be able to use it more often than WarGreymon?" the goggle boy asked.

"It all depends. You will have to erase any form of greed and darkness. You and your heart must be flawless to pull this off successfully without critically destroying your own body. You understand? Be clear of any corruptible influences. There's a possibility that you could."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Tai smiled.

"But you guys have to remember this. The Life Bomb is a martial arts discipline that allows you to borrow the energy from every living creature, whether they are biological or digital. That includes everything from the trees, the sun, the animals, the atmosphere and the grass, then you must concentrate and release that energy. If WarGreymon were able to draw enough energy to create such a ball he forged, then just imagine how large it will be back in the Digital World. You must be careful with this technique, because you could also endanger the world you're trying to protect. It could lead to planetary destruction."

Tai uttered a tiny gasp. "Umm... planetary destruction?"

"That's right. So, don't get too reckless and trigger-happy!"

WarGreymon chuckled and nudged his partner at his side. "Hear that, Tai?."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Don't use it if you can avoid it. I'm giving you permission to use it only once," X instructed them. "It must only be an alternative when all the chips are down."

"Right, we got it, X," Tai replied to masked man. "And we have several strong friends back in the Digiworld."

"Yes, but you have to take into consideration that these invaders will be the strongest opponents you've ever faced. NeoDevimon is a weakling compared to these three," X stated.  _Damn. Maybe I should have told him that two of those invaders are Matt and MetalGarurumon. Should I?_

"Like I said, Fury Blitz is all WarGreymon needs," Tai grinned.

"You got it! They won't know what hits them!"

Tai frowned. "That's what I'm worried about. What if that doesn't work?"

"Then, you and everyone else will engage them in battle, Tai. That's all there is to it," X promptly stated. He took another glance at Tai and WarGreymon. A proud smile crossed the masked man's face as he walked in between them. "I'm proud of you two. I have taught Agumon all the basics. You two already mastered every simulation program."

"Piece of cake!" Tai flashed another grin.

"You two are remarkable guys! I don't know what else to teach you... But by the chance you survive, come by and see me again you two! You know you're always welcome back here!"

The goggle boy nodded and stretched his arms. "You bet! You can just call me up through your telepathy."

"Yep! Well, this is it, guys. The day of the battle has finally come. The invaders will reach the Digital World by tomorrow."

WarGreymon smashed his right fist against his left palm. "And we're looking forward to it!"

Just then, X's face contorted and roared out in disbelief. "WHAT? OH CRAP! NO!" This sudden reaction worried both Tai and WarGreymon.

"What's wrong, X?" Tai showed concern over the matter. "What happened?"

"Damn! I should have done this before our training!" X blurted out while waving his arms madly. "I forgot to factor in the time it'd take you to go back on the long road!"

**(Cue G-Gundam OST - _The Arrival of Those Who Approach_ ) **

"Can't you just take us to the Digital World?" WarGreymon asked the martial arts master. "We have to go on Orochimon road again? It took us a week to get here in the first place!"

"At your current speed, you'll manage to make it through in a day," X responded. "I'll let Gennai know to pick you up."

"But that's a day late!" Tai exclaimed. "Our friends will be gone and the Digiworld will be in further danger! And here I thought you were an all mighty watcher!"

X sighed. "Look, I don't play God. I made a miscalculation on the timing. I make mistakes like anyone else can!"

"So, where are they now?" WarGreymon asked the masked man.

"It appears the invaders are plowing through the star gate leading into the Digital World's realm. I just hope your friends are well prepared! These three invaders are NOT going to be a cake walk!"

"I thought you could take these invaders with ease," Tai said.

"This is a battle you two must take part in alone with your friends. I can't interfere anymore. The Digital World is a realm, which you Digidestined must preserve. I only train people. My fighting days are behind me and it's not in my jurisdiction to leave for any crucial situation. The Higher Ones are monitoring me and will strip me of my power if I break the code. You two have been my greatest students and I'm proud to have taken you as my future apprentices. Especially you, Tai. I enjoyed working with you."

Tai smiled. "Thanks, X. We've learned a lot from you and we won't let this knowledge go to waste."

"That's right! We'll make sure to stop those invaders and protect our loved ones," WarGreymon reassured X.

"Yes, especially Sora," X said.

**(End theme)**

"I've seen how you were willing to risk your life to save hers. I saw what you did when Datamon kidnapped Sora. It makes me proud to know that a boy with as much courage as you do is out there protecting his loved ones."

"She and I are childhood friends. We've known each other for a long time."

X nodded. "I can tell. But how do you really feel about her?"

"How do I feel about her?"

"It's okay. You can tell me the truth. But then again, you don't have to say anything."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart's Triumphant Return_ ) **

"Well, she's a very kind and sweet friend. She's always been there whenever I'm depressed and she easily gets along with my sister, Kari. When we first arrived in the Digital World, she served the role as a 'caring mother'. When I left the Digital World, specifically after we defeated Etemon, she tried her best to keep everyone together. It takes a lot to make her crack. She isn't the Child of Love just because of a cheap gimmick. She really has lived up to her Chosen Child title. Sora really does love everyone of us, but I think she has a place in her heart for me." X noticed a warm smile etched on the goggle boy's face. "I know I have a place in my heart for her. We're connected, though we might not want to admit it. It's funny though. She still thinks I'm childish and a cocky idiot, but I think it's my courage that attracts her."

"Courage and Love?" X agreed. "Yes, they do go together."

"How so?"

"You as a courageous young man will one day have the  _courage_  to admit your  _love_  towards the girl that you solely love. Please, do take good care of her and the other Digidestined. Do it for me!"

Tai nodded. "I will, X. You don't have to worry about that!"

"I foresee a bright future between you two. Please, do not screw it up. I say this because one day... One day somebody that you know will be waiting."

"Who, X?"

"You'll know who, Tai. What you need to worry about is saving your friends and kicking those invaders' asses! You can't let those three destroy everything dear to you!"

"Right! WarGreymon, I think it's time we show these three monsters what we're made of!" Tai called out to his Digimon partner.

"Yes! Let's go!"

"Oh, hold on, Tai!"

"Yeah, what is it, X?"

X snapped his fingers and Tai watched as a new choice of attire replaced his old clothing. His new attire consisted of a long sleeve dark blue shirt with the Crest of Courage embroidered on the right side of the chest, black pants and matching color boots. Still adorning his big hair were his goggles.

"Just a little gift for you before you leave," X said. "How do you like your new attire? I hope it's something you'd like..."

Tai gazed over his new wardrobe. "Sure, I like it, but I guess I could do that."

"Not unless you become a watcher like myself. I have plenty of other powers you're not even aware of."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind. I appreciate this, X. Hey, I even see my Crest symbol on this shirt!"

"Just don't get it ripped, okay?"

Tai chuckled and rubbed his head. "Um, what? Nah, you don't have to worry about that! I'll make sure to keep this shirt spotless."

X sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

As WarGreymon prepared to fly out, Tai stopped and glanced over his shoulder to face X one more time. "X..."

"Tai...?"

"Thanks for everything."

X responded. "Likewise."

The two shook each other's hands and forever forged their friendship. The student and mentor became best friends with a single handshake and after months of hardship.

Tai hopped up and mounted WarGreymon's back. X waved out to the dynamic duo.

Holding tightly onto WarGreymon's back, the Mega Digimon powered up a bright orange aura and launched off the planet. Taking a deep plunge to the bottom, WarGreymon flew straight up and blitzed across Orochimon Road at a faster than supersonic speed rate.

"Tai! I can't believe how fast we're moving! We'll probably even get there in less than a day!"

"Let's hope so, WarGreymon. We can't think of the worse case scenario..."

"And that would be?"

Tai reminded him. "Our friends and the Digital World are done if we don't get there fast! Speed it up, WarGreymon! We don't have much time to lose! Hang on guys! We're on our way!"

"Right!" WarGreymon responded as he boosted his speed and launched farther out into the distance.

xxxxx

X scanned the skies with a tiny smirk. "Tai. In due time, you will eventually know my true identity. I wish I could show you who I am but of course you know the consequences I'll suffer if I disobey the Higher Ones' laws. I hope we will see each other again, Tai. Good luck, my friends."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**File Island/Outskirts of Andromon's Factor** _

Observing the skies and scanning for any outer space objects preparing to plummet to the planet, Andromon remained standing on his post. He had picked up little activity. However, he was able to locate three metallic objects passing through orbit.

He quickly glanced over at Izzy and reported his findings. "Izzy! I'm able to see them! Three space pods are about to pass through orbit!"

"It was just as X predicted, right?"

"He said they would land at approximately 11:43 hours but no known location of where they will make their landing."

Izzy nodded. "All right, Andromon. This would be our chance to use that super cannon of yours! Let's hope this works and knocks them away from the planet."

"Is your partner, Kabuterimon, ready?"

"He is... Kabuterimon, are you ready? Have that cannon mounted on your back?"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Unforeseen Circumstances_ (0:00-0:53)) **

As he airlifted himself out of the forest, Kabuterimon slowly levitated into mid-air with a large cannon strapped around his back (much larger and heavier than his body) and summoning enough strength to keep the weapon balanced.

"I am but this cannon is way too heavy!"

"Don't worry, Kabuterimon! All you need are a few shots and that'll be it!" Izzy called out and sat down to observe his laptop screen. The Digivice attached on his computer pinpointed the range where the three space pods were coming from. "They're getting closer! Andromon, let's just hope this works or we're left to stop these three monsters on our own."

"Have faith, Izzy," Andromon stated. "My heat sensors indicate their range is getting closer! All right, now would be a good time to start firing!"

"You heard him, Kabuterimon! Fire away!" Izzy called out.

"Got it! Here goes nothing!" Kabuterimon shouted as he aimed the position of the cannon towards the skies. "Ready, aim..."

Andromon waited for a moment and pressed a button on a remote control in his hand. This activated the cannon in the process and released a powerful beam upward. " _ **Fire!**_ "

_**FWOOSH!** _

_**BOOM!** _

A large, charged cannon beam was directed up into the heavens. Kabuterimon was forced back as he managed to keep himself afloat with the cannon still strapped on his back.

"Do it again, Kabuterimon!" Izzy called out in order.

" _ **Fire!**_ " the android Digimon roared.

Kabuterimon repeated the process and waited as Andromon activated the cannon. Another successive beam was launched upward.

" _ **Again!**_ "

A third shot was fired out. Kabuterimon was forced back even further while keeping the cannon intact. "Couldn't you guys be a little more careful? This thing is killing my back!" The insect Champion griped.

"Sorry about this, Kabuterimon! I'll make sure to make this up to you!" Izzy exclaimed. "If we survive that is..."

"We will," Andromon reassured the child.

xxxxx

As the three pods were approaching the atmosphere, the successive cannon beams were launched at their direction. Andromon's aim was to destroy or knock the pods directly out of course of the Digital World. However, since they were already approaching the planet's atmosphere, destroying the pods was the only viable option.

As the beams flew across, three slammed against the pods with force.

_**BOOM!** _

xxxxx

Activating his eye binoculars, Andromon checked the skylines for multiple, massive explosions covering the beautiful blue skies. A blinding flash of light radiated the heavens and loud explosions erupted.

"Scanning using heat sensors," Andromon said as his eyes probed the smoke-covered skylines.

"Did we get them?" Izzy asked. "I hope we did..."

Kabuterimon landed next to the android Digimon and the computer whiz. He faced the skies in hopes that the cannon's beams had done their job. "Anything yet?"

"Nothing but we'll confirm just any moment," Izzy stated.

**(2:20-3:07)**

That was when Andromon stepped back and uttered a horrifying gasp. Izzy and Kabuterimon knew that this wasn't good news. They looked up and watched as the three pods were still plummeting toward the planet.

"It... IT DIDN'T WORK!" Izzy shouted out in shock. "But... That should have taken them out!"

"You were unable to see it but I detected a force field that shielded those pods. No doubt these pods were programmed to withstand punishing blasts. They certainly came well prepared," Andromon frowned and stomped his right foot down. "Izzy, we failed. It looks like we'll have no choice but to engage."

"And here I was hoping we would avoid that," Izzy sighed sadly. "I still can't believe this..."

"It'll be all right. We'll stop them. No matter what it takes," Kabuterimon said. "Remember, once Tai and WarGreymon get here, we'll stand together as a complete team."

Izzy sighed. "Not without Matt and MetalGarurumon. Where have those  _two_ been?"

"In any case, we must hurry and engage the enemy!" Andromon stated in order. "Izzy, you and Kabuterimon go on ahead. I'll be going back to my factory to grab my gear."

"Right but do you know where exactly they are going to land?" Izzy posed the more important question.

As he was silent for a moment, the android Digimon responded with a nod. "Yes... They will be landing at the exact coordinates: Star City, Sector 875-90."

"Star City?" Izzy pondered and recalled a mid-sized Digimon city on Folder Continent. "That's all the way to Folder Continent!"

"Right, now hurry! I promise I will catch up with you two!" Andromon raced off to his factory.

"I wonder if everyone else is already aware..."

"That's a silly question to ask, Kabuterimon. Of course, they are! Besides, Gennai sent me a message, he'll be the one who will transport Tai and WarGreymon back to the Digital World. He's asked all of us to go to the exact coordinates of where Leomon is with TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon."

"How far are they from where we're at?"

"If we leave now, we'll arrive there in maybe two hours or so. So, I suggest we get a move on!" Izzy suggested as he mounted Kabuterimon's back. "Go for it, Kabuterimon!"

"Right, just hang on tight, Izzy!"

With that, the insect Digimon lifted off the ground while fluttering his wings and taking flight off Andromon's territory. They were now setting off and leaving for the coordinates that Izzy was picking up from his laptop. He traced TK and Kari's Digivices to their exact location.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**Folder Continent/Star City**

It was 11:42 hours.

Star City was still going about its daily affairs. No catastrophes have occurred thus far.

However, all of that would soon change.

Three shining objects gleamed from the skies. This immediately attracted the attention of the Digimon inhabitants of this mid-sized city. They gazed up and pointed to the three objects.

To them, they had though they were looking at a strange star phenomenon.

Unbeknownst to them, these three objects would make their presence felt.

They plummeted down, slammed into and wiped out an observatory tower. The three space pods smashed into the streets of Star City.

_**CRASH!** _

_**CRASH!** _

_**CRASH!** _

It was finally 11:43 a.m.

The Day of Reckoning has arrived.

The Digital World at last yielded itself to the three invaders' incursion.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Anxiety and Unease_ ) **

The Digimon citizens started running for their lives as the pods formed massive craters upon their crash landing. Many other Digimon gathered around as the space pods powered down. Smoke seeped out through the edges of the pods.

A Yokomon freaked out as its eyes widened in horror. "My heavens! Three objects came dropping down from the skies!"

"What was that?" a Frigimon asked while picking himself up.

"Were those bombs sent from the skies above? Are we being attacked?" a Gekkomon wondered and stepped toward the edge of the middle crater.

"It looks like something feel from the sky. But what would these be?" a Guardromon said. "This might have come from outer space! Then, there's alien Digimon inside no doubt!"

A desperate Pumpkinmon pulled out his camera and kneeled beside the edge. "There are three of them! Wow, there's one that's humongous! We better get a picture of these for our photo album."

"There could be alien Digimon in there!" a Swanmon shrieked. "There could be tiny little green men in there! What if they start attacking us?"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment For Shuddering_ )**

Suddenly, the pods started to open as figures slowly walked out from out of them.

Emerging from out of the larger pod was the colossal titan, Babimon. The powerful alien baboon sported an arrogant grin and opened his eyes despite the flaring sunlight nearly blinding his eyes. It had been a near six-month journey for him and he had finally seen a source of sunlight.

Walking out from the middle pod was MetalGarurumon.

Last but not least, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida emerged in his full battle gear.

"Hey! There's a human boy with what appears to be two Digimon! Alien Digimon and a human child?" the Frigimon said in befuddlement.

"And that big monkey is absolutely hideous!" the Swanmon shrieked and walked backwards. "Th... This is something you don't see everyday!"

"What? Visitors from other worlds? Yeah, that I can't argue with!" Pumpkinmon said as he madly took snap shots. "Ooo, now this is definitely going into my book collection!"

"A human boy? But how could a human boy come from digital space?" the Guardromon wondered.

Matt looked up and gave the Digimon inhabitants a cold stare with his icy, blue eyes.

This gesture alone gave the Digimon terrible and weary vibes. The boy and the Digimon duo came walking out from the impact craters.

Both Matt and Babimon had their arms folded. As Babimon cocked a grin, Matt maintained that same icy stare that would send frightening chills down a grown man's spine.

"Man, my neck was killing me, Yamato. I'm telling ya," Babimon grumbled.

Matt devilishly grinned. "Well, well, home sweet Digital World. I have returned and this place really hasn't changed much."  _Soon, the games will commence and all hell will break loose._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Struggle Begins! The Terrifying Saibamon!**_

xxxxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Digital Invaders reach the Digiworld. Hell's about to break loose next time!
> 
> Send a review and stay gold.


	10. The Struggle Begins! The Terrifying Saibamon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The battle against the Digital Invaders begins.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 10: The Struggle Begins! The Terrifying Saibamon!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Leomon, Patamon, and Gatomon sensed the sinister presences from as far as they were standing.

The brave warrior frowned as his revealed his fangs. "So, they're here!"

Gatomon and Patamon gasped as they felt the two frightening powers. Even, TK and Kari were trembling while their Digivices reacting to the enemy's energy signals.

"So, they're finally here?" TK asked.

Kari gulped. "By what Leomon just said now, I would say yeah and they came sooner than we had expected them to!"

"At last, they've arrived," Leomon growled to himself. "I can't believe what I'm sensing here! Their presence is astonishingly powerful! Two of them are stronger than NeoDevimon!"

"They're enormous!" Patamon exclaimed.

"But, we'll show them what we're made of once we digivolve!" Gatomon said.

TK gulped while holding his Crest of Hope. "Matt, where are you...? You've been gone too long. I'll bet you would have known about the invaders, right?"

The child was in for a complete and earth-shattering reality check soon.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, both Sora and Birdramon were both soaring across in mid-air flight. Suddenly, Birdramon gasped and glanced over toward the east direction.

"Sora, I'm detecting a large sinister presence. There's three major powers situated in one location."

"But we won't stand down, will we?"

"Piximon will be joining us soon. But, most importantly, Tai and WarGreymon will get here. Our chances may… be better than we think."

"I hope you're right, Birdramon."

xxxxx

Ogremon, too, stopped in mid-air flight and probed two powerful energy signals. Having obtained the Bukujutsu technique from Piximon's training, the green-skinned warrior was flabbergasted by the two major powers

"Whoa! Whoa, they're TOO strong! Was I stupid enough to even head out to Leomon's location? Just what kind of freaks are we fighting here?"

xxxxx

Sailing across the oceans while standing on top of Zudomon's back, Joe, Mimi and Lillymon faced the eastern direction.

"Feel that, Lillymon?" Zudomon asked his colleague.

Lillymon nodded grimly. "Yes, their powers are even greater than I imagined."

"Yeah, but we're still going to aid our friends! We're the Digidestined after all!" Joe exclaimed.

Mimi put her hand on her chest and felt her heart rapidly beating faster than it ever has before. She deeply let out a sigh and prayed.  _Please, let us come out of this alive._

xxxxx

Izzy traced the location of the three invaders using his laptop and suddenly was picking up the beacon indicator of a Digivice at that same approximate area.

The computer whiz's mouth nearly dropped as a familiar Crest symbol appeared.

"What is it, Izzy?"

"Kab... Kabuterimon... You're NOT going to believe who I just traced at the coordinates of Star City?"

"The same area where the three invaders just crash landed a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah..." Izzy paled as he fell back.

"You can't mean..."

The Child of Knowledge grimaced with fear.  _No... You mean to say that the reason he's been gone all this time was because he wasn't even in the Digital World in the first place? But... It can't be! It just can't be! Ma..._

xxxxx

_**Folder Continent/Star City** _

Facing the Digimon crowds staring at them with horrified stares, the invaders sensed fear from each and every one of them.

Babimon and Matt both sported grins on their faces. The inhabitants were motionless and remained helpless at the presence of the invaders.

Chuckling under his breath, Babimon clenched his right hand and balled it into a fist. His grin widened with into a malevolent one.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Wasteland of Tension_ ) **

Star City's inhabitants cowered back at the giant baboon's presence.

"Home sweet home, but I haven't seen this city before," Matt viewed his surroundings. "Not that it really matters to me."

"Yes and these Digimon here pose no threat to us," MetalGarurumon scanned each of Star City's Digimon residents.

Babimon snorted. "So? Should we greet these little insects? They're gawking at me and it's getting annoying."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you decide what to do with them? They're all yours."

The baboon Digimon licked his lips. "Heh, thanks Yamato. This is going to be a little fun for me. Say, how about we say hello to those peeping retards?"

As Matt mounted on MetalGarurumon's back, the blonde-haired boy smiled. "Now, don't go too hard on them."

With that, a stream of glowing white energy imbued Babimon's right hand. He then raised his hand with his middle and index fingers sticking out in front.

Suddenly, as he put his hand out, a white column of light erupted and enveloped the three invaders. Then, that same white stream of light was engulfing the whole city. Star City's inhabitants all screamed echoing cries once the white engulfed them at once.

It seemed like a moment.

When in fact, it took merely a few seconds.

The blinding explosion of light swallowed Star City whole.

Everything was instantly wiped out, minus the three invaders.

_**KA-BOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Watching the explosion erupting from afar, Piximon shielded his face. He felt the tremendous power being exerted from the invader and tried to keep himself steady from the strong gusts blowing his way.

"What was that?" Piximon hollered as his eyes widened in horror. "Those monsters! How could they?"

xxxxx

Sora crossed her arms in front to keep herself from being blown back by the tremendous wind force.

"Birdramon!"

"I can't believe this! I can feel them even from all the way over here!" The bird Digimon screeched out. "Incredible power!"

xxxxx

Leomon stood atop a cliff ledge with his eyes glaring out at the far distance. He, Patamon, Gatomon, TK and Kari witnessed the explosive light expanding out from their vantage point.

xxxxx

"WHAT THE...!" Joe screamed and nearly choked. He fell back and nearly fainted next to Mimi.

"This is coming from them?" Lillymon blanched.

Zudomon buried his face in the water.  _Are we truly out of our league here?_

Mimi looked out and gasped. Her knees trembled like crazy. "What have we gotten ourselves into...?"

xxxxx

From deep under the ocean, MetalSeadramon probed power readings from the invaders. He calculated Babimon's power and noticed it surging.

Chuckling to himself, the undersea Dark Master started to move about. "So, they're finally here. Guess it's my time to make my move. The Bearers of Reliability and Sincerity are well within my range."

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Akumu_ ) **

As the expanding light faded and died, the smoke cleared away to reveal what was left of the populous Star City.

There was nothing left.

No buildings.

No activity.

No more Digimon inhabitants.

They all died a quick and painful death.

Everything that was once a great city was now left in a pile of rubble and shambles.

The scene was reminiscent of a post-apocalyptic land.

Staring over the barren and devastated landscape, Babimon stood afloat in mid-air and laughed cruelly at his work. An irked Matt was still mounted on MetalGarurumon's with arms crossed.

"Ha! Ha! You think I was trying too hard to impress them, Yamato?"

Matt snorted. "There isn't anyone else left to impress, Babimon. I should have known better than to let you have any fun!"

"Oh, why? Ah, c'mon! A little destruction won't even affect the sale price for this world! Big deal!"

"For once, use the most important muscle in your body. That brain of yours for example," MetalGarurumon remarked.

"Hey, watch your mouth, wolf! Remember who you're talking to!" Babimon scowled toward the cyborg wolf.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Knock it off you two!" Matt cleared his throat and shot them both an icy, cold stare. The two Digimon immediately silenced themselves. "We came here to get information on the exact location of those four, magical Digicores. In addition, I'm here to find and take back my brother, TK. The boss will surely allow him to join our side." He shot another icy glare at Babimon. "And you do remember what we came to wish for with the Digicores, right?"

"Well... duh, of course," Babimon nodded nervously at Matt presence.

"Good and we'll need all four Digicores, right?" Matt pointed out. "So, let me pose you this important question. What if one of those four Digicores happened to be here in this city you've just casually nuked without a second thought?"

**(End theme)**

As soon as that was brought to his attention, Babimon gasped and slapped himself across his forehead. He sank his head and sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry about that. I guess it just completely slipped my mind."

"Well, what's done is done," Matt forgave the alien baboon. "First thing on our agenda is finding the guy with the highest battle power. He should be the one who killed NeoDevimon. It no doubt has to be Leomon. Either him or Angemon. The others lack the sufficient power to defeat NeoDevimon." Pressing the side button on his scouter, the device scanned the entire planet.

Babimon did the same.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Tough Struggle_ ) **

Several high powers were quickly calculated and confirmed.

The baboon was the first to pick up the confirmed readings. "Well, this is strange! There are more than half a inhabitants with a battle power higher than a 1,000!"

Matt checked his readings. "..."

"How is that possible, Yamato?"

"How should I know? They've probably been preparing for us. Just find the strongest one."

Babimon nodded and turned toward the western direction. Three powerful readings were already picked up from the approximate sector: 123444. "Three of them! They definitely have the highest battle powers together!"

"Humph, and I haven't gotten anything from Puppetmon. No doubt that fool was destroyed. Not that it mattered in anyway," Matt scoffed. "Though, MetalSeadramon seems to be still active. He'll no doubt come to assist us in anyway he can."

"Good riddance to Puppetmon, but good to know MetalSeadramon is still taking care of business!" Babimon smirked.

MetalGarurumon picked up the same three strong power readings. "All right, Matt, I, too, can confirm three high battle powers. No doubt two of them are Leomon and Angemon. The third must be Angewomon if all possible."

Matt grinned malevolently. "All right, you two! Let's go and have some fun!"  _And take back my brother!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Centarumon felt the three powers moving across the Digital World and gawked from the power he felt.

"They're moving in! Time to assist Leomon!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Andromon was already taking flight thanks to a booster rocket pack equipped to his back. A pair of gliders protruded from his sides to guide him through the skies.

"No, that was clearly NO multi-dimensional shift or earthquakes! They're finally here. Star City's destruction is proof of that! Izzy, I hope you're putting that scouter to the test!"

xxxxx

As Kabuterimon continued his journey across, Izzy put on NeoDevimon's scouter and activated it.

"With this scouter, I'll know for sure where they are."

"I just hope they aren't close to us, Izzy, but you were going to say something about Matt's whereabouts and where you think he might be?"

"Hold on, Kabuterimon," Izzy said while reading the calculations on the scouter. "Good thing Andromon made some last minute upgrade repairs to this thing. We just have to remain low and out of their scouters' reach."

"Got it, Izzy!"

Izzy growled, gritting his teeth. His thoughts became filled with distraught over Matt's sudden betrayal.  _Matt, why... why did you those these group of ruthless thugs?_

xxxxx

_**Other World/Orochimon Road** _

Back on the roadway, WarGreymon was still soaring through in hopes of making it towards the battle in time.

_Hang in there, guys! We're coming!_  Tai thought with eyes focused for the upcoming war. "Faster, WarGreymon! Faster!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Desperate Situation_ ) **

Leomon noticed the wild Digimon fleeing and disrobed the sword sheath off his back.

"There's no need to be afraid. We've become far stronger during these seven days. You defeated Puppetmon and that itself was an accolade to consider. Defeating a Dark Master would have been no easy task but you two did it."

"We're ready," Gatomon responded. "Lets just see how powerful we've become once we digivolve!"

"TK? Don't you think it's time?" Patamon looked over to his human partner.

"What do you think, Leomon? Should they or should they not?" TK approached the brave warrior. "At least, we'll be prepared ahead of time before those monsters get here."

"Yes. It would be the perfect time now. Let them digivolve."

"Now that's what I want to hear! All right, Patamon! Show your stuff!"

Kari nodded. "You, too, Gatomon!"

With that, the children pulled their Digivices and allowed the two Digimon to digivolve into their evolved forms. TK's Digivice lit up and released energy to allow Patamon to digivolve into his Champion-level form.

"Patamon  _ **Shinka!**_   _ **Angemon!**_ "

"Wow! Look at you!" Gatomon's mouth dropped. "Dang! You've definitely gotten stronger. Now, it's my turn! Gatomon  _ **Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_ "

Now, Angemon was impressed with his partner's overwhelming surge of power. "Angewomon! You're power has gotten very impressive and we'll see that put to the test!"

"Definitely," Angewomon smiled.

Leomon suddenly felt a presence from the distance and quickly turned the other corner. "Hey! Something is coming this way from that direction, too! And someone is coming from over here, as well!"

"What? But I thought you said there were only supposed to be three invaders!" TK exclaimed as he and Kari stood by their Digimon. "Stay close to me, Kari."

"Right, I know..."

**(End theme)**

Just then, the group all turned and found Sora landing with Birdramon.

"S... Sora? Thank goodness it's just you and Birdramon!" TK exclaimed

"We're glad to see you!" Kari said.

Sora smiled and embraced the two children. "How have you two been? I've missed you so much!"

"We're glad to have more support," Leomon said. "You two will grant us plenty of support."

"We're definitely looking forward to it," Angemon stated.

Angewomon smiled. "It should be worthwhile then, Sora. The invaders are in for a big surprise!"

Sora noted the conspicuous absence of Tai and WarGreymon. "Tai and WarGreymon aren't here yet? Joe, Mimi, and Izzy aren't even here either! Not to mention Piximon. I just hope we can hold these three monsters off before they get here."

Kari overheard their conversation. "I hope Tai and WarGreymon get here soon!"

"So, how was it like training with Leomon?" Sora asked the angel Digimon.

Before they had a chance to answer Sora's question, Leomon quickly cut them off. "Small talk is over! They're here!"

The group all looked up to notice three looming, dark shadows from above. Their faces were mixed with a contortion of fear, shock, and sheer anticipation.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no Shutsugen_ ) **

Everyone gasped as they looked up to find Matt, Babimon and MetalGarurumon floating up together in mid-air.

As soon as TK caught a glance of Matt's face, his widened and mouth widened. The boy felt his stomach turn as he dropped down to his knees. Not only did his knees quiver but his mouth and arms.

The little boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

The Digimon and the children noticed a broken TK not moving and stuttering to himself.

"TK?" Kari gasped as she kneeled beside him. "TK? What's wrong? TK!"

"What happened to him?" Sora asked as she rushed over by Kari.

Leomon looked up and gasped in shock. He, too, saw Matt afloat in mid-air. Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon were taken back in disbelief by the revelation of two of the invaders.

"No! It can't be!" Angewomon exclaimed.

Angemon was in disbelief. "No... Matt and MetalGarurumon?"

"What? You mean that's why Matt and MetalGarurumon have been gone?" Sora shouted as glanced up. Her eyes and mouth widened.

"Matt… Matt…" TK murmured as he barely managed to speak.

Leomon bellowed toward Matt and his Digimon partner. "YOU TWO? YOU TWO ARE ONE OF THE INVADERS? GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TK HAS MISSED YOU!"

"Matt! You've made TK cry lately! I won't forgive you for this!" Kari exclaimed, her eyes narrowing.

Sora screamed out loud enough for Matt to hear her out. "MATT GET DOWN HERE AND FACE US! YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!"

As he overheard everyone letting him know how they feel, Matt couldn't help but chuckle. He saw TK looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Wow, looks like you were pretty popular with those rag tags," Babimon chortled.

Matt smiled. "Ah, they love me so. And TK... Just look at him."  _I've found you brother. Now, I can take you back._

The baboon Digimon counted the group all together. "Heh. I see fresh meat walking. Four pitiful Digimon and three pitifully weak humans!"

"You see that boy down there? The one next to the Angemon? That's my little brother, Takeru. Or TK for short."

Babimon blinked. "That kid? Heh, he's such a little shrimp! So the Angemon is his Digimon partner?"

"Yeah. It seems that they've been expecting us."

_So, those are the invaders?_  Angemon thought.  _I can feel their aura. Demonic, especially that radiating from the giant baboon! I can't believe TK's brother has joined the rankings of our enemy!_

The invader trio descended as they landed and faced off against Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon, Sora and Birdramon. The invaders sported grins on their faces.

**(End theme)**

Noticing TK kneeling on the ground, Matt chuckled in amusement. "TK, we meet again. Little brother."

The younger brother was in a state of shock and couldn't even mutter a single word. Kari grasped his hand.

"Don't let them scare you. He might be your brother, but he's joined the enemy. We're going to have to fight them. Remember, what we talked about?" Kari asked. "That night. Do you remember?"

TK nodded. "Yeah..."

"Judging by your looks, I see that you've been preparing yourselves for our arrival," Matt chuckled as he eyed each of the Digimon. "Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon, ah, how I missed you all."

"You'll learn the hard way how we deal with traitors," Birdramon hissed.

"Lovely," Matt quipped.

"Matt, you've got a lot of explaining to do! What's you and Gabumon's reason for joining the enemy?" Sora heatedly demanded.

"Heh, light my fire, baby!" Babimon threatened the tomboy. "C'mon! Give me your..."

"Shut up, Babimon," Matt dryly said as he put his hand out to silence the alien baboon Digimon. He folded his arms and stared at the whole group. "So, it's going to be all of you against the three of us? Clearly, you have the numbers advantage but I doubt any of you will be putting a single dent into our armor. You won't even make Babimon or MetalGarurumon work off a sweat."

Leomon grinned. "Heh, keep saying that."

_Matt, what made you decide to join the enemy? Was it that argument you and Tai had before Daimaomon captured Kari and me?_ TK thought as his eyes watched both sides.

"TK?" Kari noticed the boy's distress.

"This is going to get ugly, Kari. I say we head for higher grounds. We'll just get in the way," TK said as he grabbed Kari's hand

She nodded without hesitation. "Right. I'm with you."

With that, the children scurried off towards the distance and watched from behind the rock. This also served as means for TK to recover from his state of shock.

The invaders paid no heed to them as they kept their eyes on their Digimon adversaries.

TK raised his head up and peeked over at Matt. "Matt. How could you?"

"TK. Stay tough. I'm sure there's a way to get your brother back. I think he was influenced by some dark force," Kari tried to reassure her friend.

"But, I just feel guilty by having Angemon attack my brother's Digimon."

"I don't think we really have a choice. We'll just see how everything plays out."

"All right, Kari..." the boy sighed.

"So, are we ready to get settled with?" Matt sported a devious grin.

Leomon scoffed and took a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

"Wait, your voice. I heard you from my scouter's transmitter when you defeated NeoDevimon," Matt pointed out. "Isn't that right, MetalGarurumon?"

"That's right," the metal wolf Digimon agreed.

"Wait! You heard my voice?" Leomon was taken back.

"Yes, didn't NeoDevimon tell you?" the blonde-haired preteen pointed to the scouter mounted on his left face. "Our scouters serve as communicators."

Babimon shifted around to find TK hiding behind a rock with Kari. "And your brother just hid behind that rock, Yamato."

"I know. I'm glad that he's given the proper care while I was away," Matt smiled proudly. "You have no idea how close he and I are. We are  _brothers_  after all."

"Leomon. We can't let them take TK!" Angemon declared. "Whatever's taken over Matt, I can sense a dark influence overtaking him."

"We will bring him back Matt back to his senses. I'd like to do that personally myself," the brave warrior shot a glance toward Matt and growled.

"Now. I ask of you two favors," Matt stepped forward and offered. "First off, I want my brother back. He shouldn't be hanging around bad influences such as yourselves."

"Bad influences? Look who's talking! Who are you trying to fool?" Sora angrily retorted against Matt. "You deliberately walked out on us when we needed you the most and aligned yourself with these type of creeps! You're not worthy of being the bearer of the Crest of Friendship!"

"My, my, you're really  _burning with passion_. Aren't you, Sora?" Matt chuckled at his own pun.

"You're sick," the Child of Love scoffed.

Matt snorted. "For my second offer, I want you to tell us where we can find the Digicores. I think that's a good deal, don't you think so?"

"So, you know about the Digicores?" Angewomon asked.

"Heh. Why else would we bother coming to this dump?" Babimon shouted out. "Hand them over! Bring on all the pathetic friends you've got to help ya. It won't even make a difference! They're just slugs compared to us!"

"Heh. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't know where they are," Leomon replied. "In any event, I don't think even the beasts will allow you to take their treasures!" He stood in a fighting stance. "No more talk."

"Well then. If you don't give us more information on the Digicores, we'll just have to beat it out of you then," Matt frowned and dropped his arms to the side. "MetalGarurumon, get ready."

"Right, Matt.."

Babimon's scouter device started going off as he picked up the official readings of the warriors standing before him. He smirked and didn't even work up a sweat. In fact, he was busting out laughing.

"The Angemon has a 981 power level. The Angewomon has a power stat of 1083. The flame girl has a power reading of 840. The bird has a level of 1080. Pfft, the Leomon has a level at 1220. Idiots! Do you think you can challenge us with pathetic power readings like that? I'll crush you like BUGS!"

Matt sighed and removed the scouter from his face. "Babimon, take that damn thing off right now."

The baboon blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I just had some second thoughts. These scouters usually indicate inconsistent battle powers. Trust me. The numbers from these scouters are usually unreliable."

"Hey, you know something, Yamato? You've got a good point!" Babimon grinned and removed his scouter. "Good call. I recall that idiot, NeoDevimon, let himself get fooled by their power readings by relying on that stupid scouter. He's known to get extremely overconfident over his scouter's figures. He was such a  _wimp_."

As the two scouters dropped, Leomon uttered a gasp.  _Such a wimp? Are there other invaders whose strength overshadows NeoDevimon?_

"I recall you and WarGreymon fighting that monster, but I never got a chance to see that fight first hand," Sora pointed out to remind the seasoned warrior.

"I was a witness to it," Angewomon said. "So he calls him a wimp?"

"I mean if they're stronger than NeoDevimon and WarGreymon isn't here..." Sora continued on. "How do you expect to beat them with just us?"

No response. Leomon once again gave everyone the silent treatment.

"Don't worry, Sora. Remember, you have me to assist our friends," Birdramon opened her wings and prepared to engage in battle.

"Thanks, Birdramon."

"Why don't we see what they can really do?" MetalGarurumon suggested to his human partner. "Then we'll ask for TK and the Digicores."

"By the way, didn't you carry eight Saibamon seeds?" the blonde-haired boy asked his partner in crime. "Bring them out. They'll do."

Babimon devilishly grinned. "Heh. I really love the way you think, Yamato. You really know how to have fun!"

"Um...  _Saibamon_?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"What are those?" Angemon wondered. "Better yet. I don't think I want to know."

Reaching down inside his belt buckle, Babimon pulled out a small bottle containing eight green seeds inside. "Eight of them. You're right."

"Heh, maybe the Saibamon can persuade them to tell us where we can find the four Digicores and force them to hand over my brother. What do you think, Babimon?"

Kneeling down, Babimon poked eight holes into through the soil. He picked up each seed and placed them into each of the holes. "Oh, I think they can arrange that! This soil will grow some fine Saibamon."

After that, he piles some dirt over each planted seed. He pulled a small bottle of a green liquid substance and poured several tiny drops over the buried seeds. Babimon gets up off the ground and rejoined Matt.

"There. That should do it. We'll just kick back and watch the show," MetalGarurumon affirmed.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Arata na Teki!_ ) **

Just then, the ground quickly rumbled as green heads started popping out from the ground. The warriors glanced over and their eyes widened at what was emerging from the buried ground. Green, gremlin-like monsters sprouted from out of the soil. Their heads were enlarged as if their brains caused their heads to expand out. They sported crimson eyes, clawed feet & hands and pointy, elf-like ears. Their heads, arms and legs were neon green while their bodies, hands and feet were dark green in coloration. They snickered and faced their enemies.

All eight of them laughed like the gremlins they are.

These were the deadly Saibamon, effective in groups and utilized as tools in combat.

Shuddering at the grotesque imps, TK and Kari were watching this from the distance. 

"Augh, I don't like the looks in their eyes!" TK exclaimed and leaned back against the rock.

"Yuck! They're so disgusting!" Kari gagged.

"So we're supposed to fight these things? They don't look so tough!" Angewomon said.

Sora groaned. "Yeah, but these little guys are so creepy!"

"Stay on your toes and keep your guard up everyone!" Leomon advised his colleagues. "Never underestimate the enemy!"

Matt pointed out at the Digital World's defenders with a smirk. The Saibamon turned to face Leomon and his cohorts. "Those four are your targets. Do them some harm, Saibamon!"

"Guess I'll take two of them on the far left!" Angewomon announced.

"I'll take the other two on the far right!" Angemon made his call.

Leomon glared at the middle. "I'll take the two in the middle!"

"Birdramon can take the last two!" Sora declared.

Matt stepped back and watched TK from the corner of his eye. "And now we begin the main event. TK, I hope you and Kari are enjoying this. Once this whole skirmish is over with, little brother you'll be coming back with me!"

TK frowned in defiance.  _No! Something is wrong with you, Matt! I will find a way to bring you back to your senses!_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

Standing at the center of his planet, X observed the events set to commence in the Digital World. He couldn't predict who would come out on top but his prayers went out to each of Tai's friends.

"Poor, TK. He's just found out that his own flesh and blood is one of the three invaders. He's been broken, but he's going to have to find courage. In order to make your Crest glow, you must mature. Even if it takes force to do it," X hollered out as he calmed down and deeply exhaled. "And so... the battle for the Digital World begins."  _C'mon, Tai! Get there as soon as you can!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

Angewomon gawked at the little gremlin-like creatures. "So, what are these things? Champion level or Ultimate?"

"Allow me to answer that question for you," Matt said. "All eight of these grown Saibamon are each Ultimate-level!"

"Ultimate level?" the united fighters shouted at once.

"Those little things are Ultimate-level?" TK gawked at the gremlins. "I find that..."

"Hard to believe?" Kari asked.

"Exactly what I was going to say..."

"Great! All eight of these things are Ultimate," Sora gulped.

Leomon maintained a serious glare. "Don't underestimate the enemy, Child of Love. No matter how small they may seem."

"Here they come!" Angemon howled as he warned his comrades.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shuugeki! Soshite..._ ) **

With that, everyone glanced ahead and quickly scattered away as the eight Saibamon rapidly moved around in multiple directions. Birdramon, Angemon and Angewomon all took to the air to avoid the Saibamon. Meanwhile, Sora and Leomon somersaulted away from the little beasts.

Two Saibamon slammed through a giant boulder and shattered it with force. The others each jumped up into mid-air and circled the three airborne Digimon. The six each dropped to the ground.

"Stay focused! And don't let any of them grab you!" Leomon called out.

Babimon was having a good laugh watching the Digimon and the two warriors scattering. "Ha! Look at them go! Just like Roachmon!"

"The Saibamon are merely just testing their ground," Matt said. "They're not even serious yet."

"Not to mention they're one of our successful experiments in biotechnology, Yamato."

"Really? I must have missed that memo. Remember, I've only been in league with you guys for a short time."  _Yet, I've learned so much after being baptized into darkness by 'him'._

The eight Saibamon stopped playing with their enemies and lined back up in formation near the three Invaders. They happily chirped and laughed in amusement.

"Heh, they're really enjoying this!" Babimon cackled. "Oh, boy! Now, they're ready to get down to business!"

"All right, guys! This is it!" Leomon roared, clenching his fists. "Time to get serious!"

The three airborne Digimon prepared to attack by unleashing their front assault on the eight Saibamon.

Then, the eight Saibamon made their first move.

_SWISH!_

Leomon was ready as they followed out and kept up with the eight imps. Two of them jumped out at Leomon, whom countered their punches and threw them off him.

Pegging a Saibamon in the face with an elbow, Leomon knocked it aside and side stepped another coming his way.

The angel Digimon and Birdramon were poised ready to attack. In fact, Angewomon forged her bow and arrow. Angemon's right fist glowed and Birdramon's wings unleashed a horde of fire blasts.

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Meteor Wing!**_ "

As the attacks came forward, the Saibamon quickly scattered and retreated. Fortunately, the Digimons' attacks were sent toward the far off distance and exploded on impact.

**(End theme)**

Leomon's ears perked.  _"So, you've finally come, my friend."_

Then, there was loud galloping from the background. Leomon's ears perked again as he turned and felt the presence of a Digimon. The angels and Birdramon looked down.

It was Centarumon. He dashed toward the group and stopped beside Leomon.

"Centarumon!" Angemon cried out in surprise.

The four-legged beast nodded as he greeted the team. "Hello again. I only see three of the Digidestined." He recognized Sora and then turned to find the other two children hiding behind a large rock. "It's good to see you."

"It's Centarumon!" TK happily chirped.

Kari looked up to notice three unfamiliar figures levitating down. "There's three more coming down!"

"Hum?" Angewomon saw the three figures coming into a closer view. She gasped as Andromon, Piximon and Ogremon were revealed.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M-1412_ ) **

"It's Ogremon, Piximon and Andromon!" Birdramon announced. "Sora, Piximon did come!"

"That's good. I'm glad he came," Sora smiled and waved out to her sensei. "Piximon!"

"Sora! I've come to help as I said I would! Yep, yep!"

Ogremon groaned once he laid eye contact on Leomon. The two rivals exchanged glances. "Humph, there you are, you rug carpet."

"Ogremon, well this is a surprise. I never thought you'd show up to aid us. Especially since we'll be working together."

The horned ogre dropped descended and landed meters from his rival. "I'm only helping to kick these punks off the planet. Then, once this skirmish is over with, we'll fight to once again settle the score!"

"Fine by me if you want another loss," the brave warrior smirked, furthering bruising his rival's ego.

"Just shut your trap..."

"Um, now is not the time to argue you guys," Sora sighed.

Andromon landed beside between Piximon and Ogremon. Turning off his rocket boosters, the android Digimon unattached on his right leg was a large cannon. "I apologize for not showing up early, Digidestined and friends. I've had to equip myself back at my factory. Your friend, Izzy, should be on his way here."

"Him and Tentomon? Well, the more help, the better!" Leomon nodded. "As you can see, you will have noticed that two of the Invaders once was affiliated with the Digidestined. The Child of Friendship, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. And his partner, Gabumon, but currently in his Mega form: MetalGarurumon. They were the ones missing for quite sometime."

"Those two?" Centarumon was shocked, as he should be.

Ogremon, Piximon and Andromon were all taken back by this shocking twist.

**(End theme)**

Matt merely smiled. "Nice to see each of you,  _old friends_. Ogremon, Andromon, Piximon and Centarumon. It's been a while. And Leomon, I can't forget about you. How have each of you been?"

Ogremon scoffed and hollered out at the blonde-haired preteen. "Hey, what the heck are you doing with creeps like these?"

"Oh, please, you were once loyal to Devimon. So, quit trying to be a hero. It simply doesn't suit you. I know being a Digidestined didn't work well for me either."

"That's enough, Matt! Quit these stupid games and come back to your senses!" Sora snapped.

"Yeah, you've had us worried!" Piximon exclaimed.

Babimon chuckled and looked down at Matt. "You sure are popular with these idiots, aren't ya?"

"I'm too good for them. I was held back a lot just by sticking with these rag tags. I only managed to get stronger by hanging with the likes of your boss, Babimon. I have to say..." the blonde looked down at his right hand. Clenching it tightly, he raised it. "...I feel pretty  _damn good_."

"Yeah, no kidding. Just with your Alter power, you can crush all of them at once! But, I doubt you'll be even needed to wipe these bugs. Just leave that to the Saibamon," Babimon said.

"Hehe! Hehe! Hehe!" the three-foot tall critters giggled with an evil tone.

"So, these little midgets are our opponents?" Ogremon snorted. "Man, I was expecting some competition! Bah!"

Andromon activated scanned the eight Saibamon and attempted to use his newly installed scouter (duplicated thanks to his technology and placed inside his body).  _Scanning procedure. Calculate power readings of the eight._

He scanned all eight altogether and read each of their separate power readings.

Within a few seconds, he confirmed their power readings. "Each of the eight has power readings of 1200."

"1200 each?" Sora exclaimed.

Angemon paled. "1200?"

"Not exactly what we needed to hear," Angewomon murmured.

"Not to fret! If we work together, we should take these eight little monsters!" Piximon reassured everyone. "Don't let some mathematical calculations scare you!"

Sora smiled, listening to the combat master's guided wisdom. "He's right, guys! Just don't sweat it and fight them with all you've got!"

"Man, they just keep on coming," Matt remarked.

Babimon snorted in annoyance. "Like a swarm of flies. They're already annoying me."

"Heh, well, they have eight Digimon and we have eight Saibamon. That makes it a fair game. Don't you think, Babimon?"

"Got that right, Yamato! I mean, how about we have each of our Saibamon fighting each of these wimps one at a time?"

"Yeah, I like that idea. MetalGarurumon, what do you think?"

"Your call, Matt."

Facing the group, Matt smirked and pointed to them. "So, how about it? How about each of you fights one at a time? One Digimon for each Saibamon? I think that's fair game. What do you say?"

Leomon snarled angrily. "You call this a game? How absurd! Let's just get this over with!"

"Yet, this could work for us," Angewomon suggested.

Sora nodded. "Besides, Tai and WarGreymon haven't returned yet. I think you can handle them if you fight seriously."

"But don't you think we would benefit more if we all fight them at once? There's no way I'm going to go by that punk's little game!" Ogremon snorted. "I'll beat the snot out of him!"

"Ogremon! Control yourself!" Leomon roared at his rival. "It's not wise for you to charge in there without a strategy! We will go by what Sora suggested."

"Yep, yep, Sora's been learning from my teachings. We fight them seriously and not let down our guards," Piximon stated. "Now, the question is... Which one of us goes first?"

Andromon stepped forward without questions asked. "I'll go. I've had some modifications done to my body prior to the invaders' arrival. According to my calculations, I have a 50/50 probability of defeating at least one of the creatures."

"If you think you can handle one of them, then go for it my friend," Centarumon stepped aside. "But, the minute any of them interfere, we'll be there to stop them."

"Be careful, Andromon!" Angemon exclaimed and kept an eye on the Invaders. "Matt... You've emotionally broken TK. I will not forgive you."

Birdramon narrowed her eyes at the Invaders. "Somehow, I doubt any one of them can be trusted."

"Oh, look at that, Kari!" TK pointed out.

"Yeah, Andromon... I hope he can at least defeat one of those eight," she said. "But then, we'd still have eight more to go."

"Heh. Wait 'till those Saibamon surprise the hell out of that cocky punk," Babimon said.

"Fine. You take Andromon," Matt ordered. "Give him everything you got."

"Good luck, Andromon!" Piximon called out.

"Man, that should have been me out there instead of him," Ogremon snorted. "Why do I always get left out?"

"Don't worry. The moment the enemy attempts to assault Andromon with sheer numbers, then we'll step in," Leomon assured his rival. "It's only the matter of the case if Andromon can take one of those Saibamon."

"If he can't, then we're in trouble," Sora said as her eyes twitched. "But Andromon seems confident in himself."

Piximon had his eyes fixated onto the battlefield. "Go for it, Andromon..."

The android Digimon pressed a pair of buttons on his right hand. Both fists were charged with surges of pulse energy. Stepping forward was one of the eight Saibamon.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment For Shuddering_ ) **

It didn't take long but the Saibamon lunged directly for Andromon to begin its assault. This allowed Andromon enough time to launch a counter attack. His right hand was replaced with a blade and he released a boomerang-like blade directly for the Saibamon.

Andromon yelled out. " _ **Lightning Blade!**_ "

The green little monster was on the receiving end of the android Digimon's attack and knocked back. Andromon raced out in pursuit of catching up with the monster. However, the Saibamon swiftly landed on the ground and opened its cranium to release a green, acidic spray.

" _ **Acid Spray!**_ "

"What?" Andromon gasped.

As he saw the deadly spray spewed at his direction, Andromon sidestepped away the incoming the acid. The spray splattered the ground and started to eat through the ground.

"Yikes! That was a close one!" TK let out a sigh of relief.

Kari blinked. "That acid would have been disaster for Andromon since he's an android Digimon!"

"It would have been deadly for anyone, Kari."

"Whew! Thank goodness for that!" Piximon said. "Keep your guard up, Andromon!"

"I have to know what kind of modifications he's done to his body," said Angewomon. "He's been keeping up with that Saibamon."

"But for how long you think he will last?" Birdramon wondered.

Babimon, Matt and MetalGarurumon watched the fight progress carefully. They noticed as Andromon was keeping up with that one Saibamon. Matt seemed a little impressed to say the least.

"Hmmm, Andromon is definitely not the type to train. I wonder what upgrades he must have done to himself? Perhaps, I can try to have some modifications done for MetalGarurumon if need be," Matt observed and commented.

Andromon launched himself over at the creature. The Saibamon jumped at the android Digimon and executed a right fist thrust. Telegraphing the monster's attack, Andromon sidestepped him and kneed the Saibamon into his exposed gut.

Delivering an elbow shot to the back of the Saibamon, Andromon forced the monster face first to the ground. Andromon picked the Saibamon by his left leg but gremlin quickly recovered and somersaulted right out of Andromon's reach. It launched itself again and threw out a right hand, which was countered by Andromon. The two Digimon exchanged blows quicker than the group can see. Though, the most of the Digimon followed their exact movements.

"I can't even see a darn thing! They're moving too fast!" TK cried out. "Hey, Kari? You think it's because we don't have trained eyes?"

"I'd say so, TK."

The Saibamon dropped down in front of Andromon and threw out an attempted right fist. Andromon spun around to the side of the tiny creature and executed an elbow shot directly into the Saibamon's chest. Saibamon screeched out in excruciating pain as he rolled across the ground. The android Digimon followed it up with an elbow shot to the creature's face and fired a pulse beam through his right hand. One shot from the beam knocked the Saibamon off his feet.

Andromon followed it up with another.

The Saibamon jolted from the beam released by the android Digimon.

Finally, Andromon put both fists together and unleashed an enormous beam, which engulfed the Saibamon.

**(End theme)**

"Yeah! Way to go, Andromon!" Sora cheered on for the android.

"Wow! Thos pulse beams of his sure are grinding that freak to the ground," Ogremon was impressed.

"Good job, Andromon," murmured Angemon.

"Excellent work, my friend," Piximon nodded in approval.

Showing hints of frustration, Babimon scoffed and watched Andromon. "Curse that android. This can't be... He shouldn't be this strong. Even with those blasted upgrades."

"Don't worry about it, Babimon," Matt stated. "It's not even over."

"Well, that's Andromon for you!" TK commented with a smirk.

Kari agreed. "Looks like we'll manage to plow through these freaks before my brother and WarGreymon get here."

"Heh. Heh. It looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little bit after all," Matt muttered with a smirk.

Babimon grunted. "You're taking them too lightly if you ask me, Yamato. What if they defeat the Saibamon?"

"Somehow, I doubt that. Matt knows what he's talking about," MetalGarurumon commented.

Suddenly, the fallen Saibamon was moving its right arm and slowly was trying to pick itself up prior to Andromon's assault.

The Digimon and warriors looked on unwillingly.

Matt watched the struggling Saibamon and frowned in disappointment.

Babimon looked down at Matt and commented. "This is impossible! These are the cream of the crop! The Saibamon's power is approximately 1200. Each one of those eight! They're all equally matched with... with..."

"With whom?"

"Well, with NeoDevimon, Yamato."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but somehow Andromon's power is still greater than that Saibamon. This doesn't surprise me. He took out Greymon and Garurumon at the same time when a Black Gear controlled him. He was no easy opponent for us Digidestined then."

"But, our data never showed that!"

"Well, could your data be ever so wrong?" Matt remarked.

Just then, the struggling Saibamon was back on his feet and catching his breath. Andromon turned around to face his enemy. The Digimon and the warriors were surprised by the imp's resilience.

"Incredible! That little imp is getting up! Keep your guard up, Andromon!" Piximon exclaimed.

Sora was surprised. "Wow, these little guys are tougher than I thought."

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon's eyes flashed as a beam shot forward and struck the Saibamon head on.

The little imp let out a blood-curling scream as it exploded with all of its body parts, blood, organs and brain matter splattering the ground. The heroes looked on with disgust and utter disbelief.

TK and Kari were both taken back by this display of power by MetalGarurumon. They were shook up.

"What? No way!" TK shouted out. "MetalGarurumon just slaughtered that guy!"

"I couldn't even see him move," shuddered Kari. "I mean... Just one shot and that Saibamon was wiped out... I shudder to think what Matt and that monkey can do!"

The Saibamon corpse was now nothing more than a pile of blood, flesh and bone. The Digimon were stunned by the metallic wolf's relentless assault. This was obviously Matt's way of showing his disapproval towards the creature's incompetence.

"He... He just killed his own guy!" Ogremon exclaimed. "Man, but I have to say that little freak was already done for."

Leomon frowned as he had overheard the invaders' conversation.  _But, did I just overhear them saying each one of these monsters had the same strength level as NeoDevimon? Unbelievable. Yet, Andromon was able to decisively defeat one._

"Why in the hell did you have MetalGarurumon kill him off?" Babimon asked the blonde-haired preteen.

"Andromon already had beaten him. It would've been a major waste of time to keep him around," the blonde responded. "He underestimated Andromon. Didn't I just say these Saibamon needed to go all out?"

"Yeah, but he was still alive!"

"Besides, these Saibamon are expendable. They have no feelings or show any shred of emotion. They were created solely to carry out their assignments. They are tools and nothing more."

"I can't believe this!" Angewomon frowned and growled angrily. "How could MetalGarurumon kill that Digimon? And Matt calls them tools?"

Sora was taken back by Matt's dark side surfacing. "I can't believe this... Matt, how could you?"

"I find it hard to believe that a Digidestined would convert to the darkness," Andromon remarked, his eyes locked on Matt. "He's clearly not the same Digidestined of Friendship as before."

xxxxx

_**Data Ocean** _

Hitching a ride on the back of Zudomon, Mimi, Joe and Lillymon set off on the journey across the treacherous Data Ocean. Despite their progress, they were still nowhere reaching the coast to the continent where the major Invader battle was currently taking place.

Suddenly, the rising tides roared out and a massive, serpentine monster emerged from out of the deep blue Data Ocean. Mimi, Joe, and their Digimon were all taken back by surprise as the Dark Master of the oceans emerged from out of hiding.

"So... That's MetalSeadramon?" Joe yelled out in shock and fell back.

Mimi trembled before his presence and uttered a gasp. "He's... He's too big! How do we beat that?"

"Like this!" Zudomon and Lillymon answered as they promptly engaged the Dark Master.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shitou_ ) **

Zudomon was the first to attack as he lunged at MetalSeadramon and impacted his Vulcan's Hammer on the serpent's Chrome Digizoid body.

MetalSeadramon easily passed through Zudomon and swatted him aside with the end of his tail.

Lillymon flew up into mid-air to avoid being on the receiving end of MetalSeadramon's tail. However, as the metal-bodied serpent erected himself up, he blew a stream of red, hot flames out of his mouth.

" _ **Energy Blast!**_ "

The flower girl quickly defended herself against MetalSeadramon's assault and cupped her hands to form a flower cannon. " _ **Flower Cannon!**_ "

As the two streams collided with each other, it was MetalSeadramon's that overwhelmed Lillymon's. The flower Digimon zipped to the side to avoid the overwhelming burst shot.

"What's it going to take?" Zudomon grunted.

Lillymon descended to assist her comrades. "His body is made out of Chrome Digizoid alloy, isn't it? Zudomon can surely break through his armor."

"But, it won't simple like I did with MetalEtemon!" Zudomon reminded her. "Besides, we will need more help to stop this monster. He is a Dark Master..."

"Yeah, but I suggest we do that fast!" Joe shouted as he watched MetalSeadramon recoiling out of the water. "He's about to attack!"

As soon as Zudomon warned him, MetalSeadramon charged up a laser beam through his nose. " _ **River of Power!**_ " Calling out his attack, it shot across and forced the two Digimon to scatter at all sides.

"You guys! Please, be careful!" Mimi screamed. "Joe, we really need Izzy and Tai if they aren't already over at the battlefield against those Invaders."

"I know... We could use either one of them by now," Joe concurred. "Where are those two?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

"So, who's next?" Matt glanced at the seven other Saibamon. "Which one of you wants to step up and fight? So, we can continue our little game."

Angewomon descended to the ground and glanced toward the Saibamon horde. "Looks like I'm up to go."

However, Centarumon was quick to butt in and interrupted the angelic woman. "No, please. Allow me, Angewomon."

"No, let me do it," Angewomon assured the centaur Digimon. "I can take him. I'm an Ultimate just like they are..."

"You're a great asset to the Child of Light. However, I cannot let these monsters go unpunished. I will never forgive the traitorous Digidestined and these invader allies of his to extract information on the legendary Digicores. I can not allow them to seize one of the ultimate sources of legendary power of the Digiverse!"

Centarumon readied his arm blaster and stood against the Invaders. Angewomon stepped aside and allowed the Champion to take her place.

"Now try me!" the centaur Digimon howled out.

Matt grinned. "Now that's more like it."

"Just some fresh meat volunteering himself to get slaughtered!" Babimon added.

"Bah... SCREW THIS NOISE!" Ogremon roared out as he walked past both Centarumon and Angewomon. "You let me take one of these little freaks on! They're excessive chattering is already getting on my nerves!"

"Ogremon! Don't! Let Centarumon handle this!" Leomon called out.

"You know your role and shut your mouth, Leomon! I've got this one!"

Sora blinked. "Wow, he really told Leomon off... Ogremon, you sure you want to do this?"

"Girly, don't question me. I know I can take one of these little creeps on," the green-skinned warrior stated. "Piximon, don't you even dare interfere, you pink butterball."

"I wasn't even going to say anything, but be careful..."

Ogremon stepped forward and threw his club aside. "I won't even need that. I'll tear one to shreds if I have to!"

"Please, don't get too carried away and fight seriously," Birdramon muttered.

Matt grinned and watched Ogremon. "Heh, Ogremon seems eager."

"Yeah, right. Eager to die," Babimon licked his lips.

Ogremon stepped up and lunged forward at the second Saibamon was ordered to attack. The green-skinned warrior howled out in laughter as he clenched his right fist. "Ready or not... HERE I COME!"

Before long, both the Saibamon and Ogremon vanished out of sight. Everyone (excluding Sora, Kari, and TK) was at least keeping up with the two combatants.

"They're gone!" TK cried out.

"They're moving at super speed, Takeru," Leomon confirmed. "You won't be able to feel their Ki since you, Sora, and Kari have not been trained to do so. If you had you could concentrate hard enough and you'll be able sense them. Everyone else is doing it but you three."

Kari blinked. "Wow, amazing."

Sora shook her head. "I know."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Teki no Yattsukkero!_ )**

As they continued to commentate, Ogremon was countering the Saibamon's claws and evaded around to avoid contact with its fists. Ogremon phased behind the Saibamon and tried to seize him. However, the Saibamon dropped down, seized Ogremon by his right arm, and tossed him into mid-air.

Then, Ogremon descended down to stomp the Saibamon over its head. The green monster sidestepped Ogremon and sprang into mid-air.

The Saibamon went airborne and somersaulted on top of a nearby cliff ledge. Ogremon flew out in pursuit of the tiny imp. However, this was simply a clever ploy being implemented by the creature. The Saibamon lunged itself at Ogremon. The ogre knew that this was coming and phased out of its reach. As the imp was caught by surprise, Ogremon appeared above the Saibamon. It screeched and looked up above its head. Ogremon readied his right fist and shot out a purple stream of energy directly at the Saibamon.

" _ **Pummel Whack!**_ "

_**WHAM!** _

The blow impacted with the Saibamon, sending it plummeting downward. As the attack faded and smoke cleared away, there was a small crater where the Saibamon was left laying. The creature looked completely out of it with its body smoldering.

Startling turn of events astonished the invaders, except Matt.

**(End theme)**

Babimon's face contorted. "What is this, a joke? I can't believe we're going to lose another one!"

Ogremon landed on the ground and kicked dirt over the fallen creature. He turned to face the Invaders and spat on the ground.

"I just took out one of your boys, fellas! Don't take me lightly because that'll come back to bite you in your asses!" Ogremon put a thumbs down. "You three are next once I've taken out every one of these little freaks!"

Leomon growled. "There he goes running his mouth again."

"He really does enjoy hearing himself talk. Doesn't he?" Centarumon groaned.

Sora folded her arms. "It's a bad habit of his."

"All right! We are so going to win against those green little men!" TK happily cheered. "Yeah!"

Kari smiled with delight. "I know! We might not even need my brother, Joe, Mimi, or Izzy now!"

"Argh, that cocky green son of..." Babimon growled.

Matt spoke up. "Babimon, relax."

Ogremon pointed at the rest of the Saibamon. "All right! Before I get done with you three jokers, I'll take the rest of the six green men!"

"Ogremon? Are you nuts?" Sora screamed out from the background.

"Awww, that's too bad I won't get the chance to see that. It would have been quite a little show," Matt chuckled calmly.

"Oh yeah? Bring the little midgets on!" Ogremon called out the six Saibamon.

_**WHOOSH!** _

The Saibamon jumped out of the crater and went to grab Ogremon.

"Ogremon!" Centarumon roared.

As Ogremon turned, he saw the Saibamon coming toward him.

"What in the...?"

Before the Saibamon could wrap itself around Ogremon, Centarumon stepped out in front of Ogremon and allowed the Saibamon to apply a vice grip around his waist.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Taiketsu_ ) **

"Centarumon! I thought I told you to..."

"Get back! I'm going to take this since you were too arrogant to not bother finishing the enemy off!" the centaur Digimon yelled out.

"I said this was my fight!" Ogremon roared.

Sora quickly raced out and grabbed Ogremon from behind. "Centarumon! Can you get out of that thing's grasp?"

"I...I...I'm not so sure..." Centarumon struggled. "Curses...!"

"Hey, let me go!" Ogremon snarled. "Let me go, kid!"

Centarumon struggled and kicked away with his hind legs. "Let me GO!"

Leomon remarked. "It's over..."

The others looked on with surprise as the Saibamon unleashed an explosive blast, which engulfed Centarumon completely.

" _ **Kamikaze!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

Sora cried out as she was blown back with Ogremon.

The explosion covered the ground where the two once stood. Each of the Digimon and warriors looked on and gasped in utter horror. Kari covered her eyes as TK held onto her.

" _ **CENTARUMON!**_ " Sora screamed out.

**(End theme)**

As the dust clouds started to settle, there was nothing left of the two Digimon.

They were both vaporized.

No bodies.

No last words.

Nothing.

Just a smoldering crater in their place.

Matt nodded his head. "Now that's more like it. I guess we'll call that a draw."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Requiem ~To Those Who Meet Their End~_ )**

Leomon gasped as his own comrade was done in by the creature's Kamikaze attack. Everyone else (except the villains) looked away and deeply mourned the loss of one of their Digimon friends.

TK was visibly shakened and rightfully so. He didn't even bother looking at the devastation and cried. "No... Centarumon!"

"No! Why did he just kill him?" Kari cried. "I can't bear to see this!"

"Kari…"

"How could anyone be so _cruel_?!"

"Hikari..." Angewomon murmured in sadness. "Ogremon, you fool. If you hadn't been so foolish..."

"Ogremon! What Centarumon did was save your carcass from certain death!" Angemon yelled out at the ogre.

Sora dropped Ogremon down and frowned. She delivered a slap across his face. "You son of a...! What Centarumon did was what any honorable warrior would do! He came in there to prevent you from getting killed! But, no, you just had to show how your machismo again!"

The ogre Digimon sank his head in shame and allowed a few tears to drop. "I... was too arrogant..."  _Centarumon, I'm sorry my friend. It should have been me that died. Not you. I should have made that honorable sacrifice. I just had to be so damn reckless… and that got you killed!_

Sora started to feel some tears despite losing her cool with Ogremon. She wiped the tears using her right sleeve. "Centarumon... It should have been Ogremon to make that honorable sacrifice. You didn't... have to do that!"

Babimon scoffed and yelled out at the crying tomboy. "Oh, you shut up, girly! It doesn't matter who bites the dust first! Don't you get it? All of you except Yamato's little brother are going to DIE anyway!"

"Calm down, Babimon," Matt said. "Give them a little time to mourn that piece of trash that just bit the dust."

As soon as Sora overheard this, she clenched her fights tightly and gritted her teeth. She fiercely glared toward Matt.

Ogremon gulped and stepped back. "Shouldn't have said that ya blonde punk..."

Sora growled and put out a right fist. "Shut up! You _**SHUT. UP.**_ " She put her hands out in front. "Matt, I thought I knew you. You're no longer a friend in my eyes. For traumatizing your brother and calling an honored warrior like Centarumon...  _trash_? You sick, twisted son of a... You DON'T deserve the Crest of Friendship! I'll take you down myself if I have to! I'll make sure you stay away from TK! He wants the  _real_  Matt! Not this new twisted monster! Everyone but Birdramon need to stay out of this! Now!"

"Right! I'm coming, Sora!" Birdramon called out. The giant bird swooped down and remained hovered over her human partner.

"Birdramon will blow these bastards up and scatter them to the wind!" Sora declared. "Birdramon! Let's do this!"

"I'm on it, Sora!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **A Turnabout for the Worst! More Sacrifices!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sora and Birdramon are up to avenge Centarumon! Will they be the differences? Who will survive and who will die? Find out.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	11. A Turnabout for the Worst! More Sacrifices!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 11: A Turnabout for the Worst! More Sacrifices!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Teki o Yakksukkero!_ ) **

"Birdramon will blow these monsters up and scatter them to the wind!" Sora declared. "Birdramon! Let's do this!"

"I'm on it, Sora!"

Piximon exclaimed. "Everyone! We should get away from here!"

Leomon roared. "Get back everyone!"

"Get the kids, Angemon!" Angewomon cried out.

"Yes!"

With that, both Angemon and Angewomon swooped down to snatch up both TK and Kari away from the site.

Birdramon's body was enveloped in flames as she spread her wings out.

"Birdramon! It's time!"

"Yes!"

Andromon followed everyone else but glanced over his shoulder to witness Birdramon gathering her attack force. "Incredible. Birdramon's power is rising!"

"Go for it, Birdramon! Let them have it!" Angewomon yelled out.

" _ **Meteor Flare!**_ " Birdramon roared as a shadow flame replica emerged from out of her body and launched toward the enemies.

Their attacks hurtled forward as the six remaining Saibamon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, and Babimon stood their ground.

Just as the enemy prepared to scatter, Birdramon waved her wings up and 'curve balled' her attack above them. Birdramon's eyes flared as she redirected her attack. The enemies were left standing and watched the rain of fire blasts showering down upon them.

_**BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

" _ **RAGH! ARGH!**_ "

The rain of blasts was instantly vaporizing the six Saibamon at once through the intense mystic flames. Their loud cries and banshees echoed. The three invaders shielded themselves from the incoming attacks.

**(End theme)**

The combined force of Sora and Birdramon's merciless attacks instantly wiped all of the Saibamon out.

"They did it!" TK cheered out. "That takes care of all those little creeps!"

"Centarumon's been avenged..." Kari whispered.

Then, Sora frowned as she glanced over her shoulder and called out to her friends. "You guys! Watch your backs! Birdramon missed one of them!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Shock!_ ) **

Suddenly, the last surviving Saibamon lunged out of nowhere and launched toward TK. The angelic warrior prepared to swat the creature with his staff.

"It's the one that escaped their attacks!" Andromon warned Angemon.

**(End theme)**

Then, an arm ensnared the Saibamon. The creature looked up and saw Leomon holding a vice grip around its right-handed wrist. The Saibamon struggled to break free, but Leomon shot a swift knee him into the Saibamon's gut.

"Die!" Hurling the creature into the air, Leomon channeled energy through his right hand and unleashed a lion-faced beam at the enemy Digimon. " _ **Fist of the Beast King!**_ "

Once being caught within the incoming beam, the Saibamon howled out as it was vaporized down to its bones and charred skin. Nothing was left of the Digimon after the beam faded away. Smoldering ash of the Saibamon's remains dropped and was blown away by the strong winds.

"Whoa. That was close," Angewomon sighed a relief.

Sora called out to Leomon. "I knew she missed one! Thanks a lot to taking care of that one, Leomon!"

"We can relax now, Kari," TK sighed.

"I hope so..."

Angemon dropped down with TK and Kari in his arms to thank the brave warrior. "That takes care of the last one."

"Yes. At least for the Saibamon," Leomon said as he turned toward the rising smoke. "However, I was definitely expecting those other three to survive. I certainly needed a warm up. The real battle's about to begin."

With that, the dust settled and it revealed three figures walking through the smoke.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Unforeseen Circumstances_ ) **

Matt, Babimon, and MetalGarurumon emerged completely unscathed from their attacks. Holding a hand over his head, a green dome was visible over the trio. Once he brought his hand down, the barrier dome vanished.

The majority of the heroes looked on with great shock across their faces. Kari was scared beyond her wits and buried her face on TK's shirt. Sora frowned and cursed to herself.

Matt chuckled deeply with his eyes on the whole group. "Heh. I hope it will be a great battle, Leomon. I must say I was impressed with your pet bird, Sora. I didn't think she'd have it in her to wipe out the whole Saibamon squad. Oh well, like I said they were expendable."

Sora scoffed. "It's about time you and those two get your hands dirty!"

"Well, you did say you wanted playtime to end, didn't you?" the blonde-haired preteen grinned, looking up at Babimon.

Babimon flexed his arms and laughed. "Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this since our long trip here! I didn't come here just to waste time looking at these bugs!"

"They survived Birdramon's attacks!" Andromon gawked at the unscathed trio.

"Sheesh, what are these guys made of?" Ogremon groaned

Piximon gasped. "Their attacks should have at least did some damage!"

Sora angrily scoffed.  _Birdramon should've at least burned off Matt's stupid smug._

The baboon Digimon stomped forward and clenched his fists tightly. A malevolent grin was etched on his face. "Let me go next, Yamato. You don't have to get your hands dirty. Besides, I'll kill them all at once!"

"Go ahead," Matt shrugged and stood beside MetalGarurumon. "Be sure to spare TK's life. He's coming with us."

"Right, I'm just glad you reminded me again before I had forgotten. Heh."

"No, he's not!" Angemon roared out as he handed TK and Kari to Angewomon. "Take the children to safety on the sidelines, Angewomon!"

"Yes," the female angel nodded and took the children from Angemon. She quickly found another large rock and landed down to set the children down. "Ok, you two. Please, stay here. I'm not sure how this will turn out but no doubt..."

Before she even had a chance to finish her sentence, she heard the heavy footsteps of Babimon stepping into the middle of the battlefield. She frowned as she saw everyone else standing his or her ground.

"Please, be careful, Angewomon," Kari said to her Digimon.

TK closed his eyes. "And please... try to stop my brother and bring him back to his senses."

"We will try, TK," Angewomon reassured the little boy.  _On the other hand, it's not going to be easy. Sorry, TK. Your brother may not want help for as long as he aims to take you._

Babimon clenched his fists, chuckling under his breath. Like any hungry beast, he was ready to charge in for the kill. "Now, let's get this show on the road. I've been cranky since being stuck inside that pod! Now, I can really work my muscles out!" He once again eyed each 'victim'. "Yamato, just relax. I'll have all these bugs squashed! One by one!"

Matt stepped away with arms folded. "Show off..."

**(End theme)**

As Babimon started to pump every muscle within every fiber in his body, a black aura coated his body. Taking a stance, Babimon pumped his power tremendously and caused the ground under his feet to suddenly tremble. Andromon's geo-thermal sensors indicated a strong seismic activity as a result of the baboon's initial power-up.

The android Digimon uttered a gasp as he read the beast's calculated power. "Battle power of over 4,000? No, it's much higher than I first calculated!" At this rate, from the way he's been demonstrating his power up, the seismic level will go higher.

Piximon strained as he put his hands out. "Andromon! My powers aren't even working on him!"

"Unbelievable! To think a monster like him even exists!" Angemon cried out.

"I...I never thought it would be so much..." stammered Leomon. "It looks like I might have to digivolve to my Ultimate form if that's the case. I can't guarantee a victory, but I know my chances are better."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - Ijou Jitai Hassei!!)**

Babimon continued to pump out more of his potential power, which was already noticeable by the Digimon. His horrifying roars echoed throughout the land. The clouds quickly darkened as it clearly indicated the mood of the scene. The warriors and the Digimon were in sudden despair.

"Here it comes! Get ready!" Leomon roared out in warning. "We can't run! We stand and FIGHT!"

Suddenly, before any of the fighters could even move, Babimon phased out their sights.

Even their keen senses couldn't keep track of his movements.

Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon, Piximon, Andromon, and Birdramon were left standing with their guards completely down.

The unfortunate victim of Babimon's assault was Andromon.

Babimon came charging toward the android Digimon and laughed insanely with his eyes gleaming with red, bloodlust. "HERE I COME!"

The android lifted his left arm to strike Babimon's face. However, the insane baboon was able to see this attack coming and threw out a clenched right-handed fist.

Piximon uttered a horrifying gasp as he watched Babimon's powerful fist connect with Andromon's arm.

_**CRACK!** _

_**SLASH!** _

Andromon howled out as Babimon ripped the android Digimon's left arm off with a single punch.

Andromon dropped down to one knee as black oil exploded from out of the torn wire ligaments. Each torn wire was 'bleeding' profusely as Andromon's systems were waned.

The others all turned away in horror while refusing to watch him scream out in agony.

" _ **URGHH!**_ "

"Andromon!" Piximon cried out.

Both TK and Kari covered their eyes from the gruesome scene. Watching Centarumon die was traumatizing enough but witnessing Andromon's suffering was insufferable.

Kari cried. "No! This is too much to bear! Make them stop!"

What's worse was Babimon sick, twisted smile as he kicked away Andromon's severed arm. "Heh, so it was breakable. These wimps are TOO fragile! Just look at the worm squirm! Maybe I should rip off that other arm, too!"

Angemon paled at the sight of Babimon's terrifying strength being displayed. "ANDROMON!"

Matt joked as he watched Andromon suffering in excruciating agony. "I didn't think androids could feel human emotions. This is certainly a first. It doesn't really matter if he's going to die."

TK watched from the corner of his eye again. The only person that came to his sight was Matt. He noticed that evil smirk etched on the pre-teen's voice.

The boy shot an angry glare at his brother.  _How can my brother look on like that? He's smiling? What did these monsters do to my brother to make him this way?_

Babimon screeched, bringing closed fist down at the one-armed Andromon. "NOW, DIE! RUAHAHA!"

Andromon jetted upward with his jertback and avoided being caught Babimon's clutches. The alien baboon stared up at the levitating android and cackled.

"I've... got to maneuver away and grab my proton cannon... before he... NO!"

"DON'T RUN FROM ME!"

With that, Babimon launched himself straight up for an airborne attack and caught Andromon by surprise as he phased in front of him. The berserk beast delivered a swift right leg boot into Andromon's gut and followed it up with a spinning back kick to the android's head. Andromon was sent plummeting downward, landing with a near earth-shattering impact. Piximon looked on with fret, but his worries faded as Andromon slowly picked himself up. However, steam started to seep through his mechanized body.

**(End theme)**

"I... can't malfunction... Must continue... Bzzt... Bzzt... Shutdown imminent..."

Babimon cocked a grin. "Heh. That stubborn bastard. He just won't die."

"Andromon! Leomon! Ogremon! Piximon! We've got to do something!" Angemon exclaimed.

Ogremon stepped back with fright. "Yeah... I doubt I can take him... I'm WAY out of his league!"

"What...What tremendous power..." Leomon murmured. "I have no choice. I have to..."

"You leave that to me! I'll help Andromon!" Angewomon answered

The angel Digimon howled out in warning. "No! Don't do it!"

"He's right! That monster is too much! Fall back now!" ordered Leomon.

Taking her chances, Sora raced over to save to pull Andromon from the battlefield.

Birdramon roared out. "SORA! NO!"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Ogremon exclaimed.

"SORA! GET BACK!" Piximon shouted.

"SORA!" TK and Kari cried out.

Watching Sora and Birdramon flying out to Andromon, Babimon watched them like a hungry predator.

"That's it! More fresh meat lined up to be slaughtered and a human girl no less!" Babimon licked his lips. "You're mine."

Babimon gathered a ball of energy through his right hand. He watched Sora and Birdramon passing across the battlefield.

"Going to save your friend? I don't think so! Not on my watch!" Babimon roared as he waved the tip of his fingers and unleashed a wave of earth-shattering energy wave in between his intended targets. " _ **Bomber DX!**_ "

As the powerful blast was launched, it blasted through the ground and quickly cut off the duo from saving Andromon.

_**BOOM!** _

Sora crossed her arms in front, but the impact of explosion sent her flying back. Fortunately, Birdramon quickly intervened and caught the Child of Love in time.

"Thanks, Birdramon!"

"I was lucky to accompany you. That attack would have surely wiped you out!"

"I know, but I couldn't reach Andromon in time!"

"Don't worry. He's ok… but I don't know how much longer he can last."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Akumu_ ) **

As the smoke cleared away, the group all uncovered their eyes to see a long, trench pit in between the strip of land where Sora & Birdramon were separated from Andromon. The long pit was so deep that it looked nearly bottomless and there was nothing but darkness.

Sora gawked in utter shock. "He did that just with... look at the size of that hole!"

"Are you even surprised?" Leomon called out. "It's a good thing Birdramon was there when you called for her!"

"Man. To think we'd be out of that guy's league..." Ogremon gulped as he fell back.

"No, I refuse to back down now," Angemon frowned while holding a firm grip on his staff. "We can't let them take TK."

Angewomon slightly trembled. "Yes, or Kari either."

"I can't even see the bottom of that trench!" Leomon exclaimed. "Amazing and I'll bet he was only using a tiny fraction of his overwhelming power."

Suddenly, conspicuous by his absence was none other than the little, pink winged Digimon. Angewomon was the first to notice Piximon's sudden absence and glanced around in search of him.

Angewomon called out to the others. "Where's Piximon?"

"He was just here with us earlier ago!" Angemon stated as he looked around. "He couldn't have got caught in that blast!"

TK gasped out and came into a realization. "But... What if he did get caught in that blast? I mean he's a very tiny Digimon!"

As Kari glanced up, she uttered a deep gasp and pointed up. "LOOK! I see him! He's above that monster!"

As everyone had overheard Kari calling out to them, they saw and pointed out Piximon behind Babimon.

The tiny Ultimate frowned as he took a deep breath and took a chance to ambush the behemoth.

"PIXIMON!" Leomon bellowed out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Angemon called out.

Ogremon growled. "Is he NUTS?"

Babimon was already getting annoyed with their sudden outcries and clenched his fists. He looked around his space. "What are those idiots babbling about? They're annoying!"

Piximon thought as his closed his eyes.  _I do this for you my friends! Thank you!_

Sora cried out. "PIXIMON!"

"Hey, Babimon! Behind you!" Matt warned his partner in crime.

Dropping his staff as he launched himself across, he latched on Babimon's back and held a firm grip with his clawed hands and feet. The mighty invader was taken by surprise as he reached to pull Piximon off his back.

**(End theme)**

Irked, the giant Babimon bellowed. "HEY! GET OFF ME! YOU PINK LITTLE FURBALL!"

Andromon watched as he barely managed to stutter, as his power cells were slowly beginning to shut down. "Piximon... Don't it... it's not worth it... They need you..."

"LET ME GO! WHEN I GET YOU, I'M GOING TO SQUISH YOU!" Babimon howled and struggled to pull Piximon off his back. "DAMN YOU!"

Sora realized what the combat master had in mind and hollered. "No! Piximon! If you're thinking what I think... Please! It's not worth it! There has to be another way!"

TK overheard this and gasped. "Piximon's going to throw his own life away?"

"What? But he can't!" Kari exclaimed. "Sora's right! There has to be another way!"

"Piximon! Don't!" Sora screamed. "Piximon... You're throwing your own life away!"

"Piximon! DON'T!" Andromon yelled out.

Leomon, Angewomon, Angemon, TK and Kari looked up in horror as they dreaded the worst to come. They didn't even dare move at risk of getting caught by what Piximon aimed: a last-ditch Kamikaze. The same tactic the Saibamon utilized to finish Centarumon.

Like Centarumon, Piximon planned to go out like an honored warrior before him.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Avant_ ) **

"Goodbye, my friends..." Piximon whispered.

Sora gasped. "NO! PIXIMON!" She screamed out in anguish with hot streams pouring down her cheeks.

_Centarumon... My friend. I'll be joining you soon. Make room for me._

Piximon's body emitted a subtle pink aura. He invoked the glowing aura, letting it engulf his tiny round body. Babimon frantically tried to grab Piximon before he could successfully execute the Kamikaze technique.

"NO! GET OFF! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Babimon yelled out as he thrashed about desperately.

Matt frowned. "So, he's going for a Kamikaze? He's ripping off the Saibamon."

The pink aura of light engulfed both Babimon and Piximon entirely. It seemed rather abrupt, but channeling all of his inner Ki allowed Piximon to detonate…

_**BOOM!** _

…like a bomb.

Piximon went out in an explosive display, giving up his own life while taking Babimon with him. The bright exploding light waned as smoke clouds spanned the area where the two were.

**(End theme)**

Andromon looked up and watched as the dust clouds started to settle. His eyes twitched and face contorted.

However, the one individual that took it harder than anyone was Sora. She drooped her head and teared up.

Leomon, Angemon, Angewomon, TK, Kari, Ogremon, and Birdramon all sank their heads in mourning for the loss of another.

First Centarumon.

Now, it was Piximon.

There was a moment of silence until Sora threw her head up and screamed.

"PIXIMON!" Sora screamed, emotionally distraught as tears fell out of her eyes.

"He gave his life for us," TK murmured as he fell to his knees, crying.

Comforting the boy, Kari embraced TK and poured her tears out. Losing another Digimon friend had struck them like multiple gunshots and the image of Piximon's sacrifice would never leave their minds.

That was when Leomon frowned and looked up. "You've won my respect my friend. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it wasn't enough." He growled under his breath as soon as the smoke dissipated.

"What? What are you saying?" Angemon gasped out and looked up. His mouth widened. "No... No... It can't be!"

"How... How did he survive THAT?" Angewomon shouted.

Much to everyone's dismay, their worst nightmare had not been vanquished.

Piximon's attempted suicidal attack did nothing and his sacrifice became wasted.

Sora gasped as Babimon was revealed from out of the dissipating smoke. The alien baboon was still levitating in mid-air with an unscathed body. On his face was a large, malevolent grin as he laughed maniacally.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shitou_ ) **

"IT CAN'T BE!" Sora screamed out. "HE'S ALIVE?"

Watching the shocking turn of events from the sidelines, both TK and Kari were losing hope.

"He... He's gone... Piximon is gone," Kari murmured as she looked away.

TK cried. "No... This can't be... Matt, please tell him to stop this... Stop the pain! Stop it all! JUST STOP IT!" He pleaded with high emotion.

Babimon snickered under his breath and bellowed out laughing. "HEH! HEH! What a waste! Did that little pink cotton ball thought he done me in? I barely even noticed that!" The baboon dusted himself off. "You idiots just don't get it! You'll never be able to stop us! No matter what you try! The cotton ball died a fool's death!"

Sora clenched her fists, gritting her teeth.  _Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Tai! What's taking you and the Digimon so long?_

xxxxx

_**Other World/Orochimon Road** _

"I guess X was a little off on his predictions again. He thought it would take us a whole day, but we're already gaining more ground," Tai looked out at the distance. "Whew! Now this is speed!"

"We'll make it time, Tai!"

They were too late to save Centarumon and Piximon. However, they have a chance to save their fellow Digi-Destined. Tai and WarGreymon knew that the invaders were already in the Digital World and had begun their destructive path.

However, Tai has no idea that one of those three invaders was the Digi-Destined teammate he had been searching for: Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Data Ocean** _

With the battle making a turn for the worst for the Digital World's defenders, the clash with MetalSeadramon was not favoring Joe, Zudomon, Mimi, and Lillymon.

Lillymon scoffed and scanned the ocean behemoth towering over them with his presence. "We're not even close to a Dark Master's league and we're only Ultimate-level Digimon. Angemon and Angewomon are only special cases."

"Yeah and Puppetmon was said to be the weakest between him and this guy here!" Zudomon shouted.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST: Attack of the Saiyans OST - _Boss Theme_ )**

MetalSeadramon deeply growled, indicating his patience was growing thin. "What are you fools babbling about? I'll bet you're chanting a little prayer before you all die?"

"No, we were praying that you'd die," Zudomon heatedly rebuked.

"Now, what would happen if I were to attack them now?" MetalSeadramon chuckled as evil intentions crossed his mind. Pointing his snout toward their direction, the Digimon reacted and raced out to stop the Dark Master. "Ah, now that's more like it! I want to have a little more fun before I waste you three!"

"Come and get some!" Zudomon roared as he raised his Vulcan's Hammer overhead.

Lillymon summoned her Flower Cannon. "We're not giving up, metal head!"

Widening his mouth, MetalSeadramon shot out an ice stream at the ocean warrior. " _ **Giga Ice Blast!**_ "

Once the beam came shooting toward them, Zudomon and Lillymon evaded it. Zudomon lunged forward and nailed MetalSeadramon's face. His hammer impacted the Dark Master, knocking him back a few feet. The Dark Master retaliated, swinging his tail down and swatting Zudomon aside.

"Zudomon!" Joe yelled.

MetalSeadramon glanced upward as multiple green blasts struck his back. He lunged up, attempting to swallow the pixy girl.

Lillymon's cannon charged up an even greater energy beam. " _ **Flower Cannon!**_ "

Zudomon smashed his hammer down. " _ **Vulcan's Hammer!**_ "

As Joe and Mimi's Crests glowed, their Digimon's attacks were augmented twice than before.

_**BAM!** _

_**SMASH!** _

The Dark Master rocked back from each devastating shot and fell back with a thunderous collapse. The ocean splashed across upon his fall.

"Yes! Did you see that, Mimi? They DID it!" Joe prematurely celebrated.

Mimi smiled, nodding. "We got him!"

"And just think of how useful you'll be when we help the others with the invaders!"

Zudomon furrowed his brows as he watched MetalSeadramon recovering. "I don't want to jump the gun when it comes to the invaders. He's back for some more."

"Great, now what?" Mimi blanched.

"We continue to bring the fight to him!" Joe declared.

MetalSeadramon growled, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have done that! Now, you're good as dead!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Anxiety and Unease_ )**

Gazing down his adversaries from the distance, Babimon sensed fear and doubt from each of them. He grinned while raising a fist in front of his face.

The baboon was clearly ready for another round. "All right! Now with those two pieces of waste gone. First, I'll take out rust-bucket and then I'll kill the little firefly!"

"Sora, have Birdramon digivolve," Leomon advised the Child of Love. "Because I, too, recently am able to digivolve into my Ultimate-level form."

Ogremon overheard this rival, irked by the revelation. "You just had to find ways of surpassing me, you carpet throw-rug!"

Angemon and Angewomon were taken back by this startling revelation. "Why didn't you tell us that you could digivolve further?"

"Because I planned for this to be a surprise and to throw off our enemy's game plan, but I wasn't expecting them to be this powerful. I was planning to use this form as a last resort," Leomon proclaimed. "Now, Birdramon, can you digivolve?"

"Yes and into Garudamon."

"Perfect, then here's what I have planned. Ogremon, I hope you're listening because you, too, will play a big part in this."

The ogre Digimon scoffed and scratched his head. "Pfft, so you're going to use me like a pawn?"

Angewomon frowned. "Knock it off, Ogremon!"

"Piximon gave his life for nothing!" TK cried out. "What's going to take this guy down? He's invincible!"

Kari sighed sadly. "I wish I knew but let's not give up. Our Digimon haven't given out."

**(End theme)**

"Andromon! Please, stand your ground!" Leomon's voice reached out to the android Digimon.

Unfortunately, Andromon barely even paid attention to the warrior's outcry. His power cells were shutting down one by one.  _He gave up his life and it was all in vain... There is no possibility of us ever finding the Digicores if the Holy Beasts have been sealed, especially now with every Primary Village wiped out._

Babimon cackled as he faced Andromon's direction. "Hah! Luckily, you'll be able to see him soon in hell!"

The android Digimon took a defensive stance. "No... That's not going to happen... I'll fight you to the death if I have to..."

Leomon had finished explaining his strategy to his allies. "...and that's the plan. The instant he moves to attack, he'll be open and we'll use that instant to attack him at once."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, that'll work!"

"Ha. That's a pretty good plan," Matt overheard their conversation. "But for your sakes, I hope it proves to be a successful stratagem."

Ogremon growled angrily and snapped. "SHOVE IT, YA PRETTY BOY BLONDE PUNK!"

Matt merely chuckled and shrugged off the ogre's threatening gesture. "I'm flattered with the petty insult. I'd like to see you try it, but you've always been all talk and no action. Isn't that right, Ogremon?"

"Oh, that does it! Screw the monkey!" Ogremon roared, finding himself restrained by Angemon and Angewomon. "I'm going to grab that blonde jerk and tear him to shreds!"

Sora pivoted her view toward Matt, giving him a cold smile. "Matt, you're one to talk. All talk and no action. You're so confident. I hope to see the look on your face once Tai and WarGreymon get here."

The blonde preteen's interest was quickly peaked as he faced Sora's direction. "Tai? What's he going to do? What he'll be doing is licking the bottom of my boots like a dog. I'm superior to that dimwit."

"Talk is cheap," Leomon growled.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M1119_ ) **

Suddenly, everyone sensed Babimon lunging toward Andromon's direction.

Leomon roared, racing out to save Andromon. "Now! It's our only chance!" With that, his entire body was engulfed by a golden aura of light. As a surprise to TK and Kari, he called out the next stage of his evolution. "Leomon  _ **Chou Shinka!**_ "

Emerging in place of Leomon was the newly digivolved Ultimate form of the brave warrior. He looked entirely the same with a few distinct and noticeable differences. His body was a lighter shade of blue/white. His body was giving off an icy and chilly breeze. Each time he set a foot down, a foot imprint of ice was left behind.

" _ **IceLeomon!**_ "

"Did you see that, Kari?" TK gasped.

Kari said with eyes widened. "Yeah! He never told us he could digivolve!"

"He kept this from Angemon and Angewomon, too. I'll bet!" The Child of Hope said. "Now we should have a better chance! Go IceLeomon!"

Angemon murmured. "IceLeomon?"

"Curse you, Leomon! One-upping me every time you get a chance!" Ogremon snorted while charging across toward Babimon. "Uh oh… Andromon's in danger!"

"Let's go, Angemon!" Angewomon called out as she glided past Ogremon.

"Right behind you, Angewomon!"

Sora raced across to catch up with Ogremon and IceLeomon. She held up her Crest of Love overhead and allowed it to activate a red gleaming light and thus allow Birdramon to digivolve.

"It's your turn, Birdramon!"

"Right! Birdramon  _ **Chou Shinka!**_ " The majestic bird was engulfed by a burst of flames as she emerged in her powerful Ultimate-level form. " _ **Garudamon!**_ "

Babimon turned as he saw his opposition preparing to launch an all-out strike on to save Andromon. He looked up to find Garudamon, Angemon and Angewomon gliding over him. Ogremon and IceLeomon were already meters away by foot.

Babimon roared out in laughter. "So, you want to attack me from all sides? Fine with me!"

Suddenly, IceLeomon and Ogremon phased out one after the other.

Meanwhile, Babimon was already at a closer distance from reaching Andromon. Andromon reached down for the cannon attached on his right leg. He had saved this for as a last resort and realized now would be the good time to put it to good use.

The android Digimon murmured. "It's time... Now, come at ME!"

"Fine! I WILL!

Suddenly, Babimon was caught off guard as IceLeomon lunged from out of the corner.

Andromon watched IceLeomon nail a right fist into Babimon's right cheek. The baboon Digimon sent hurtling back.

Ogremon appeared under Babimon, delivering a swift kick to the baboon's chin.

The blow knocked Babimon into the air.

"Ogremon! Now!" IceLeomon roared out as he channeled Ki through his right fist and thrusts it forward to release an ice-element version of his original Fist of the Beast King. " _ **Ice Beast Fist!**_ "

" _ **Pummel Whack!**_ "

Each attack collided with Babimon and slowed him down enough for the others to launch their attacks out.

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

" _ **Wing Blade!**_ "

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

Babimon recovered enough in time to foresee in the next incoming attacks. He swatted aside Angewomon's arrow, evaded Garudamon's attack, and tilted his head to let Angemon's beam pass on by.

**(End theme)**

"NO! We were SO close!" IceLeomon roared.

"He evaded our three attacks!" Garudamon exclaimed. "We were too late!"

"DAMN!" Sora cursed, disappointed with the outcome.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Kari asked as she was starting to lose whatever hope she had.

TK muttered while clasping his hands together.  _Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy… where are you? We need WarGreymon, Zudomon, and Lillymon! No, we need a miracle!_

Babimon seethed as he glared down at the warriors and then faced the air borne Digimon. "Bah! You've just only dug your own graves!" The baboon clenched his right fist and licked his lips like a hungry predator. "Now I'm going to kill you all at once!"

Andromon prepared for his next attack on a distracted Babimon and barely mounted the pulse cannon on his right shoulder. All that mattered to him was avenging the losses of both Centarumon and Piximon.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Destiny_ )**

"Piximon. I will avenge you my friend. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll do what it takes to defeat this heartless monster," Andromon used his right arm to activate the switch to activate the pulse cannon.  _This is for you, my friends. With my last ounce of cybernetic strength.._. " _ **Giga E.M.P Cannon!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

A powerful charged electromagnetic pulse beam impacted against Babimon head on, engulfing him in a massive explosive blast. The villain roared out as everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding and exploding flash of light.

_**BOOM!** _

"That was for you, Centarumon and Piximon!" Andromon howled out as he dropped his cannon and sank to his knees. His power cells waned, abruptly leading to immediate shutdown. His voice became statistic-y "Shutdown imminent... power cells dead. 50 seconds until immediate shutdown."

Matt and MetalGarurumon waited for the smoke to clear to confirm Babimon's fate.

"Did he get him?" Sora wondered as she looked up.

Ogremon grunted and uncrossed his arms. "I hope so. I don't want to see that monkey's ugly mug again!"

IceLeomon scanned the billowing cloud of smoke from where Babimon was blasted.

Andromon barely stood on one knee as his robotic vision was blacking out. His systems were already failing and to the point of termination.

However, as soon as he could even utter a word, Andromon's eyes slightly widened.

Then, everyone gasped in horrifying disbelief as the smoke cloud dissipated.

Babimon was revealed and Andromon's attack had done little other than leave scratches all over his body, but none that would have depleted the monster's source of power. Babimon scoffed and spat out.

The baboon coughed, blowing out smoke. "Ugh... Damn! That was close!"

"Ha! Well done, Babimon. Somehow, I knew you'd pull through!" Matt laughed out in good humor. "I mean you almost died!"

"Ah, kiss by bum, Yamato!"

Andromon couldn't believe what he was looking at and muttered to himself quietly. "Huh? No...It's not possible..."  _15 seconds until termination._

"PHEW! Don't scare me like that!" Babimon dusted himself off.

"He's a... a monster," IceLeomon gasped out as his face contorted out of fear. "A true monster..."

Andromon dropped his arms to his sides and began his immediate shutdown. His vision was blurring out into pitch darkness. "Goodbye, friends... I gave it my all."

The android closed his eyes, fell face first and his program abruptly became terminated. In an instant, his body broke down until it exploded into data fragments.

Everyone from IceLeomon's side watched this with sadness and grief. After having lost Centarumon and Piximon, some were already on the verge of breaking down.

Sora, TK, and Kari were heart broken, breaking down into tears after seeing another Digimon ally lost.

**(End theme)**

The Corrupt Child of Friendship chuckled. "So, he fought like a warrior, but he died like a damn dog."

TK heard enough as he rebuked toward his brother, shocking everyone.. "Matt! THAT'S ENOUGH! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN?"

"All you have to do is forget these losers and reunite with me, TK," Matt extended his right hand, waving out to the little boy. "You and me will be together at last. I'll protect you and provide for you. I will give you all the power you could ever ask and more." A devilish grin adorned his face. "C'mon, we are brothers. We're meant to be together."

"Matt..."

Sora yelled out at the younger brother. "Don't, TK! I doubt he's even your brother anymore!"

Kari spoke out. "But, that is Matt standing there!"

"Yeah, but his mind isn't completely there. He's obviously been brainwashed by these monsters. I don't know what they did but rest assured we're going to bring back the old Matt!" Sora vowed. "Did you hear me, Matt?"

"My brother will get here and knock sense into you!" Kari directed her attention toward the  _brainwashed_ pre-teen.

"What makes you so sure? He might even bother showing up," Matt shrugged. "I'll bet he chickened out like he usually does. He's too afraid to face me."

"TK. I know my brother like the back of my hand!" Kari reassured the Child of Hope while glaring angrily at TK's brother. "He will come and you're going to be sorry, Matt!"

IceLeomon scowled. "Then, when will they get here? They should have been here by now!"

Angemon, Angewomon and Garudamon were silent throughout the conversation. The loss of Andromon had greatly affected them.

Ogremon smashed his fists to the ground. "Damn! Now, Andromon's gone? Now, what do we do? We can't beat that monkey! Hell I know I don't stand a chance..."

_C'mon! Where are you, Tai?_  TK thought.

"Tai... Tai... That's all I'm hearing now! Can we just forget about that loser for once? He's not coming! Face it!" Matt snapped, taking a deep breath as he snapped his fingers. A light bulb in his head lit up. "Then again. This just gives me an idea."

"What do you have on your mind, Matt?" asked MetalGarurumon.

"Just wait."

Meanwhile, Babimon dusted himself off completely. He glared down at his enemies with a sadistic grin.

"Another one down! That makes three weak bugs squashed!" the monkey muffled. "Although, I'll let that IceLeomon live more or less. I'm sure he can tell us the location of those Holy Beasts and the Digicores. Yeah, now there's an idea!"

Angewomon gasped. "Well, it appears they have interest in sparing your life just for the information on the Digicores. That is if you know about them. Will do you?"

"It won't matter," the brave warrior asserted. "Even I don't know where they are since the Holy Beasts were sealed by the great evil that swept across the Digital World. The Digi-Destined were fortunate enough to have departed back to their home world."

"Who was this dark force, IceLeomon?" Garudamon asked as she descended.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, is there another secret you're not telling us?"

"..." No response from the brave warrior.

"So, answer me this. What chance do we have of beating Matt, MetalGarurumon, and that crazed monkey?"

"No chance in hell, Sora," IceLeomon said rather bluntly.

"Damn. Somehow, I knew you'd say that. I hate it when you're right," she gulped.

"I never expected them to be this powerful and I surely wasn't counting on one of them being a Digi-Destined. Sora, this will surely be our most difficult battle. NeoDevimon was a weakling compared to these three."

"No, we can't die here..." Kari murmured. "We can't..." Covering her eyes, she pressed herself against TK.

_Matt. You can't go on like this. Just stop this senseless violence. That's all I'm asking as a brother to another._  TK mused with tears streaming down his face.

"We have to fight him on the ground," IceLeomon informed his comrades. "He's way too accustomed to aerial combat."

"Heh. Whichever you want, boy!" roared Babimon. "It won't matter because the result will still be the same! You're only prolonging your deaths!"

With that, the frantic baboon lunged down instinctively toward them with blood lust in his eyes. The closer he came, the group prepared to scatter out and launch a counterstrike.

"Babimon! Wait! Halt your attack!" Matt called out in order.

"Huh? Why the hell should I?" Babimon demanded out of his partner-in-crime. "What's the point?"

The others were just as bemused as well. They didn't understand what Matt's motives were to stop Babimon from carrying out his attack.

"What's wrong with you, Yamato? All I have to do is..."

"Don't be in such a hurry. That's all. I want to ask my old friends something," Matt smirked with self-assuredness.

"Like what?"

"What is he up to?" Kari wondered

TK prayed for hope. "Matt? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Tai Kamiya. So, that punk is supposed to be on his way here with WarGreymon? I figured he would have wussed out after he was hearing that we were coming. After all, his partner and Leomon barely managed to survive against NeoDevimon." He briefly paused and pointed to little Kari standing next to TK. "Oh and how can I forget his little sister, Kari?"

The young Kamiya girl gasped and frowned toward the blonde preteen.

"Seriously, Kari. You really think Tai and WarGreymon will live to our expectations? You ever wonder why they left you? Because he's nothing more than a gutless coward!"

"You're wrong! I know my brother like anyone else!" The Child of Light heavily rebuked against TK's brother. "They're strong so long as they hold the Crest of Courage! No! They will be different! More powerful than ever before!"

Leomon warned the blonde-haired boy. "Matt, you should know by now that Kari's brother is one Digi-Destined you cannot underestimate."

The alien baboon busted out in joyous laughter. "Wha, ha, ha! Then where has he been? Maybe he's not coming back, because he's just what Yamato referred to him as... a gutless _coward!_ "

"No! He'll come back!" TK shouted as he wiped tears from his eyes. "He'll be back to beat you three up! Then, he WILL bring you back to your senses and bring back the brother I cared for!"

"Heh. Such faith, my little brother. You will make a fine soldier."

"I'm NOT going to be a soldier on your side!"

"Touching," Matt unfolded his arms and chuckled. "All right then. I'll tell you guys what. Since I was such a friend to you, we can wait for him until he comes."

Babimon roared. "What? Yamato! You're joking! He's never coming! Let's just finish them off!"

The Corrupt Child of Friendship declared. "We'll wait for three hours and no longer."

Boiling with anger, steam shot out from the baboon's ears as his eyes turned red with blood lust. "Three hours? What am I supposed to do for three hours? Take a nap? I've been suspended in animation for too long! My body is hungry for action! To hell with waiting!"

"BABIMON! DO WHAT I SAY! NOW!" Matt bellowed. "Do you want me to send MetalGarurumon to deal with you?"

This idle threat quickly made Babimon abruptly stop in mid-air. The baboon dropped down to the ground and sighed. He knelt before the blonde and the metal wolf Digimon.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just got carried away again," Babimon lowered his head with a calmer tone.

"Well, there you go. I'm such a friend, aren't I?" Matt folded his arms. He faced the group and once again flashed three fingers. "I'm only doing this because TK is my brother. Three extra hours is the limit. Enjoy them for all that you can. TK, you've got three hours to make your decision. You better make the right one and I might spare that loser's little sister."

With that, Matt sat down on a rock behind him and leaned back. Babimon stood guard next to him and MetalGarurumon.

TK looked down at the ground and slammed his fists down. He had sheds of tears coming down his eyes. A tough decision was offered to him: join his brother or face the consequences by watching everyone close to him die.

It was either reuniting with his brother, who didn't even act like the old Matt since his return or it was to betray him with risking his friends' lives, especially Kari.

"TK?"

"Kari? What am I supposed to do? I know my brother won't hurt me, but I don't want to think what he might do to you or the others."

Kari knelt down beside the boy. "My brother will get here soon. I know he will, TK. Once he gets here, this whole mess will be settled and the nightmare will be over."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Desperate Situation_ ) **

Observing the trio from the distance, IceLeomon mused.  _The way the big one cowered. That must mean that Yamato and his Digimon are even more powerful. I've never seen this Digimon before. It must be Gabumon's Mega form. It's hopeless. Not one of us is even close Matt's Digimon or the behemoth._

xxxxx

"I still don't get it. Why do you want to wait this Taichi guy?"

"Because he took TK away from me and is a pathetic excuse for a leader. That position should've been reserved for me. I would have led the team through thick and thin when he went back to the real world. Sora, Joe, TK, Mimi, Izzy, and myself ended up separated while he and Agumon disappeared for a while. I wasn't thinking clearly and needed time to myself. Then I came into realization that I would fit the bill better as perfect leader for the Digi-Destined. Once Tai and I finally settle our differences, he will grovel before my feet. Then, I'll kill him right on the spot. Until, after these three hours, he'll beg us to send him to hell. Just think, the ultimate humiliation, Babimon!"

The baboon grinned malevolently and licked his lips. "Heh. I knew I could always count on you to come up with the cruelest and sickest ideas! I love it!"

"That's assuming he shows up in three hours."

"You can have Taichi, but let me take these other wimps!"

"Do whichever you want. That's after we force IceLeomon to tell us where the Holy Beasts and the Digicores are."

Babimon scoffed. "I don't know about you but I do hope Taichi shows up!"

xxxxx

Angewomon wondered out loud. "What is keeping Kari's brother? Not to mention Joe and Mimi!"

Sora sighed. "I don't know. He should have been here by now! Surely we'll need him, WarGreymon, Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Mimi, and Lillymon!"

"They're planning on annihilating every Digimon here. Do you prefer to die running or standing?" Leomon boldly asked everyone.

_Please, Tai! Come quick!_  Kari thought.

xxxxx

_**Data Ocean** _

As Kabuterimon carries him over the vast digital ocean, Izzy monitored his laptop and noticed two beacons flashing on his monitor. They were close to where he and Kabuterimon were coasting over.

"Kabuterimon, there are two beacons close by!"

"What do they indicate?"

"You're not going to believe this, but Mimi and Joe..." Izzy said as he clicked on a message on the screen. A full screen display of the MetalSeadramon was shown. "Hey! It's Lillymon and Zudomon! They're involved in a battle with MetalSeadramon!"

"You mean one of the two Dark Masters residing in the Digital World?"

"Yeah and there's only one left we have to worry about since Puppetmon was defeated by Angewomon and Angemon. There's no time to lose, Kabuterimon! We better get there on the double!"

"Roger that! Hang on tight!"

The giant insect Digimon flew off into the distance on his left hand side as he noticed flashes scattering across the skylines.

"There they are! Time for us to get our hands dirty, Kabuterimon."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Will Tai and WarGreymon Make it? The Three Hour Limit!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Piximon and Andromon are gone. Who's next? Can Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and their partners make it to the battles in time? Find out next time.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	12. Will Tai and WarGreymon Make It? The Three Hour Limit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The battle against Babimon and MetalSeadramon continues. On top of that, Tai and WarGreymon are closing in to their destination. The race against time is on!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 12: Will Tai and WarGreymon Make it? The Three Hour Limit!** _

xxxxx

_**Other World/Underworld Gateway & Passage/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Finally, after crossing Orochimon Road in nearly half a day, WarGreymon and Tai reached the Underworld Gateway and Passage. The Mega Digimon flew by and noticed Cerberumon still safeguarding the legendary road.

"Look, Tai! It's Cerberumon!" WarGreymon pointed down.

"Oh yeah! We're definitely back at the check-in station!" Tai happily smiled. "All right, let's get through that doorway of the temple!"

"Right!"

With that, WarGreymon dove down and flew right beside the line of digisouls waiting to be judged by Anubimon. They looked ahead and found a familiar old man standing near the station.

"Gennai!" Tai called out to the old man. "Gennai! Over here! It's us!"

As he overheard a familiar boy's cry, he cleared his ears and cupped a hand behind his right one. "Tai...? Tai! It's about time, boy!"

The Mega Digimon descended near Gennai. Tai hopped off and ran over to approach the old man. "Gennai! It's good to see you. I think you know our..."

"I know about your situation, Tai. I was sent here thanks to Anubimon's portals. Now, grab my hand and Lord Anubimon shall have us transported back to Digiworld."

"Right!" Tai nodded. "This is it, WarGreymon!"

"I'm really looking forward to this."

With that, Gennai placed his hands on Tai and WarGreymon. He gave a signal to the seated Anubimon.

"We're ready, Anubimon!" Gennai said.

The Underworld lord nodded, his eyes gleamed with dark purple energy. "Child of Courage, I must congratulate you for WarGreymon's complete training. No doubt it was difficult for him, but worth the trip. You and WarGreymon had better on down there. As we speak, three of your Digimon comrades have already given up their lives. Their digisouls will be here anytime now."

The Child of Courage blanched. "Who? Anubimon, who just got killed?"

"I regret to say that Centarumon, Piximon, and Andromon have all met their ends," Gennai sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about their losses, Tai, but we can't waste anymore time. Your friends are next if we don't hurry."

"Right! I'm sealing these invader bastards' fates!" Tai frowned as he put his game face on and fixed his gloves. "Send us there, Lord Anubimon!"

"As you wish, Taichi. Good luck and defeat those monsters! Because of them a handful of city Digimon populations were wiped out over the last several hours, including Star City! The lines are getting longer and my work is already becoming a burden."

"Don't worry, Lord Anubimon. We'll make up for it," WarGreymon reassured the Underworld lord.

Nodding, Anubimon put a hand out and summoned a dark portal from under the feet of Gennai, Tai and WarGreymon. The vortex quickly rose up and swallowed them as they were immediately being transported back to the Digital World.

Anubimon sighed and resumed his work. "May my prayers be answered and have this whole skirmish end soon. Child of Courage, we're counting on you and the Chosen Children to overcome the Invaders. Do not falter and let them win."

Standing beside the Underworld lord's desk was a short, miniature man wearing attire worn by a magical wizard. His outfit was a tan yellow with patches of pumpkin orange folds on his shirt and straps around his knees. He wore a pair of light brown gloves (with zippers on his palms) and a pair of boots with golden crescent moons adorning the front parts of the foot accessories. Flowing down his back and tied around his neckline was a large, dark blue cape. A tiny skull adorned the neck collar, which concealed the lower half of his face. On top his head was a dark blue wizard's hat with a skull embroidered on the front. His eyes were small and emerald green with dark yellow hair visibly seen underneath the hat and covering sections of his forehead.

The wizard Digimon spoke in a calm and wise tone. "That was Hikari's older brother."

"Yes, he was, Wizardmon. He has gone off to aid his friends against those invaders. No doubt it will be a war."

"Yes and a war which Gatomon has gotten involved in. Can they win?"

"It all depends. This enemy is greater than anything the children have gone up against. Just now Centarumon, Piximon and Andromon are due to arrive here shortly since they were killed in action."

Wizardmon sighed sadly. "That's a shame but I have faith. They defeated Myotismon in both his Ultimate and Mega forms. No doubt they will somehow come out on top of these monsters."

"We'll see, Wizardmon. After all, one of their enemies happens to one of their own."

"Kind of an ironic twist the Digidestined of Friendship has become an enemy to his own friends. This is the work of  _the evil one_ ," Wizardmon sighed with dread.  _Gatomon, please survive._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Outside Gennai's Home** _

Finding themselves back in the Digital World, Tai was relieved but WarGreymon wasted no time. The boy jumped up and mounted WarGreymon's back.

"All right, Gennai, we're off! Sorry we can't stay and chat!" Tai said.

Gennai nodded and reached into his cloak. "Oh before you go. Take these!" The old man pulled out a small leather bag and tossed it to Tai.

Catching it with one hand, Tai gladly accepted and stuffed it down his right glove. "Thanks, Gennai but what are these?"

"They are medical vitamins," the old man advised him. "They boost one's energy and helps one to recover even from even fatal injuries. Now, take heed and only take them when you really need them, Tai."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Adventurer_ (Taichi no theme)) **

"Right! I got it. I might need to feed these to my friends if they're beaten up. Before we go, WarGreymon could use one of these since he used up a lot of energy just by flying across a million kilometers. Bottoms up, buddy!" Tai pulled out the bag to teach down for a small, green vitamin. He tossed it into WarGreymon's mouth and watched the Digimon swallow it whole.

"Then, hurry you two! Time is of the essence.

"Got it, Gennai! Thanks! Let's move, WarGreymon!"

"Hang on tight!"

With that, WarGreymon immediately picked up a large gathering of energy signals from the north direction. Wasting no time, the Mega took flight and hastily flew across.

Gennai went wide-eyed. "But... I didn't even get to tell them... Oh dear..."  _They don't know about Matt. This is going to get ugly._

xxxxx

WarGreymon augmented his power and speed, following toward the direction where the invaders battle was taking place.

"WHOO-HOO!" Tai hollered out. "That energy pill sure worked!"

"Yeah, talk about an energy booster!"

"No kidding! We'll get there in no time!"

"I sense a large gathering of energy signals from the north! I hope you're right though, Tai. I shudder to think what those monsters have done to the others. Centarumon, Piximon, and Andromon are already out of the picture."

"No way! I won't let that happen on my watch!"  _Especially not my sister! We're finally here, guys!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Data Ocean** _

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST - _Fight On!_ ) **

The siege against MetalSeadramon continued as Zudomon and Lillymon still managed to hold their own. MetalSeadramon plunged through the ocean and swam across rapidly. Zudomon was left at the center with the predatory Dark Master encircling him underwater.

"He's encircling us!" Joe panicked. "No we won't know when he'll jump out and attack us!"

"Where is going to attack from, Zudomon?" Lillymon cried out.

Before Zudomon replied, the Dark Master speared out through the ocean surface while body slamming himself into Zudomon. Avoiding contact with the incoming Mega, Lillymon zipped away and hoped to get as far away from the beast as she could.

" _ **RAGGGGHH!**_ " MetalSeadramon roared while turning around and unleashing another beam through his nose. " _ **River of Power!**_ "

Zudomon swayed away out of MetalSeadramon's blast while turning around, letting his back provide as a barricade that took the Dark Master's attack.

"AHH! None of our Digimon are Megas!" Mimi screamed. "We're gonna die!"

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

A familiar cry was heard from the distance, garnering Joe and Mimi's attention.

The Digiteam turned to find a familiar red-shelled beetle Digimon. Atop of the beetle's back, Izzy was seen waving out to his fellow Digidestined.

"Joe! Mimi!" Izzy called out. "MegaKabuterimon and I are here!"

Mimi smiled happily and waved. "It's Izzy! This is good! IZZY!"

"Hey! Be careful around here! MetalSeadramon's engaged in battle with our Digimon!" exclaimed Joe.

It didn't take long for Izzy to spot the towering Dark Master and uttered a horrifying gasp. "Oh nuts..."

"Don't worry, Izzy. I'm going to assist them in anyway that I can!" MegaKabuterimon reassured his partner. He flew where Mimi and Joe were.

"Izzy! Grab my hand!" Mimi cried out as she reached out with a hand extended through the barrier.

Izzy grabbed his pineapple laptop. Taking a deep breath, he hopped off as soon MegaKabuterimon edged closer toward the Joe and Mimi. He grabbed onto Mimi as she was starting to lose grip.

Joe was quick to intervene as he helped Mimi to pull Izzy directly inside. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Izzy sat knees and clutched his laptop in arms.

"That was  _ **CLOSE!**_ " Izzy took a deep breath and exhaled in relief. "Gennai was able to upgrade my Digimon Index and now I'm able to trace you guys faster through your Digivices."

"That's great, but can we save talk until we've beaten MetalSeadramon?" Mimi suggested as her eyes fell on the battle.

Joe frowned. "With MegaKabuterimon there, the odds should go in our favor .We have three Ultimate-level Digimon on our side. I wonder if it will be enough?"

Izzy watched his partner Digimon engage MetalSeadramon by air. "Go, MegaKabuterimon!"

As his horn crackled, he released a powerful electric burst of energy at the Dark Master. " _ **Horn Buster!**_ "

The attack knocked MetalSeadramon in the side of the head as he roared angrily. He looked up to see MegaKabuterimon hovering near him.

The Dark Master prepared to fire another River of Power blast. "So, we have a pesky bug! I'll squash you!"

"MegaKabuterimon!" Lillymon and Zudomon called out.

MetalSeadramon widened his mouth to unleash a burst of flames. "I've only been toying with you up until now!"

The three Ultimate-level Digimon scattered out and were around MetalSeadramon from three opposite angles. Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon were both aiming to launch their attacks from the air while Zudomon attacked from the ocean.

" _ **Vulcan's Hammer!**_ "

" _ **Flower Cannon!**_ "

" _ **Horn Buster!**_ "

As all three attacks impacted the Dark Master, MetalSeadramon's durability proved to be irresistible. He flew around them, retaliating with a powerful beam through his snout. " _ **River of Power!**_ "

Just as the beam shot through the ocean, the three Ultimate Digimon moved away from the center.

**(End theme)**

MegaKabuterimon glanced at his two colleagues. "One more time!" With that, the beetle Digimon flew across as he closed in on MetalSeadramon.

"Wait for me!" Zudomon shouted.

Lillymon shrugged and joined into the clash at hand. "Might as well but I doubt I'm going to make a difference... Humph."

"HERE I COME!  _ **River of Power!**_ " MetalSeadramon howled as he released continuous energy beams.

Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon braced themselves for impact as MetalSeadramon charged his energy attack. Izzy, Mimi, and Joe closed their eyes, preparing for the worst.

Then, like a shot, a spinning tornado came out of nowhere and flew through MetalSeadramon's beam. The beam was knocked straight into the skies as everyone, including MetalSeadramon, spotted what redirected the Dark Master's attack.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Battle of Rivalry_ ) **

WarGreymon and Tai came into view, much to the Digiteam's delight.

"TAI! WARGREYMON!" Joe exclaimed.

"You're back!" Izzy shouted.

Mimi's eyes widened, her mind and spirit became at ease. "Thank goodness!"

"Looks like we've got a detour," Tai said, noting MetalSeadramon. Pivoting his view to his friends, he waved to them. "Thank goodness you guys are ok!"

"You came just in time!" MegaKabuterimon said.  _Wow, I didn't even see WarGreymon!_

"Impeccable timing, but we still have MetalSeadramon to deal with," Zudomon said.

Lillymon added. "Behind you!"

As WarGreymon whirled around, he hovered while coming face to face with the Dark Master.

"Ah, so, you must be the Child of Courage," MetalSeadramon noted, meticulously staring at WarGreymon and the boy. "You and your partner just came in time. I was wondering why you two were off our radar, but it doesn't matter now. I can finish you before you get a chance…"

"Hold that thought," WarGreymon calmly remarked.

"Sheesh, look at how calm those two are," Joe whispered to Mimi and Izzy.

The Child of Knowledge monitored Tai and WarGreymon. "Well, they have been gone for two weeks. I wonder what knowledge they've learned."

"Does it matter now? WarGreymon can't beat that guy alone!" Mimi snapped.

"I see what you're attempting to do and believe me you WILL fail!" MetalSeadramon bellowed as he glided toward WarGreymon, preparing another River of Power. Unfortunately, for him, he wasn't paying any attention to the other Digimon present.

He was immediately caught off guard as Zudomon jumped up and smashed his Vulcan's Hammer over MetalSeadramon's face. MegaKabuterimon followed up as he slammed himself into the serpent. Then, Lillymon let loose a Flower Cannon shot and popped MetalSeadramon's right eye.

Thrashing his head around, MetalSeadramon angrily roared and fired numerous River of Power beams uncontrollably. Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon tried their best to evade the stray blasts by flying around.

WarGreymon seized the opportunity and spun faster as soon as he reached closer to MetalSeadramon.

" _ **Brave Tornado!**_ "

" _ **NOOO!**_ " MetalSeadramon roared and desperately lunged at WarGreymon. He lashed his long tail across to swat his ocean adversary aside but to no avail. WarGreymon's spinning claw blades ripped through his tail.

MetalSeadramon's eyes widened as soon as WarGreymon proceeded to tear through the serpent's body like hot knife on butter. In what seemed like two seconds occurred rather suddenly.

Zudomon, Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon watched this marvelous display by Tai's partner.

"He did it!" Joe exclaimed as he and his fellow Digidestined witnessed the Dark Master's downfall. "That's the way to get the job done!"

"Let's not discredit our Digimon either!" Izzy said. "They gave WarGreymon the aid he needed."

Mimi sighed happily. "I can't believe we've managed to pull through."

**(End theme)**

Tai and WarGreymon overheard their conversation.

"That was a good enough warm-up," WarGreymon remarked.

Tai smiled. "Right. Hey, guys! You'll be ok now!"

"We were just about to reach the others, but MetalSeadramon obstructed our way," Joe stated.

Twisting around, WarGreymon's newly heightened sensed picked up on a series of wicked powers. Tai faced his partner with alarm, realizing what danger awaited them.

"I sense them, Tai."

"We're going to be on our way, guys," Tai said. "I know it's sudden…"

"We'll try and keep up, Tai," Lillymon said.

"Hold up, Tai!" Izzy said as he opened up his laptop, checking his monitor. He pinpointed the sector '123444' - the site of the invader battle. Flashing on that pinpointed location were the symbols of Hope, Light, Love and Friendship.

Tai checked his Digivice. "Don't worry. Izzy. I know where to find them."

"Yeah, the good news is that they're still there. Bad news… well… the battle is still going on."

"Piximon, Andromon, and Centarumon died, you guys," the Child of Courage announced, sinking his head a little low. He sadly sighed.

"What..? You mean… how do you know?" Joe was shocked.

"Gennai filled us in on what's going on," WarGreymon promptly stated.

Izzy sighed sadly. "That's not all, guys."

"Sorry, Izzy, but we've got to go," Tai said as he clapped WarGreymon's right shoulder. "Let's get moving, bud!"

"Right!" WarGreymon said as he jetted off.

"TAI! WAIT! I was going to tell you…!" The Child of Knowledge called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Tai and WarGreymon disappeared into the distance. "…one of the invaders…"

"What were you just going to tell him?" Mimi inquisitively asked.

MegaKabuterimon lowered his head. "One of those Invaders happens to be..."

"Just spill it," Joe said. "We can take it."

"Two of the invaders just happens to be…"

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Hirogaru Fuan_ ) **

Slowly and agonizingly, the three hours passed by quickly.

The wait was over.

There were no signs of Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Mimi, Lillymon, Tai, or WarGreymon.

TK still hasn't made his decision.

An irked Matt faced the heroes and scoffed. "Time's up. It seems we've been stood up. Three valuable hours wasted, but of course the coward wouldn't show his face. That's no surprise considering we're speaking about Tai  _the clown_."

"No! You're wrong!" Kari retorted at TK's older brother. "My brother is  _NOT_  a coward!"

"Then where is he? Why isn't he coming?" TK turned and asked Kari.

"I... I don't know but I'm not going to lose faith, TK. He will come!"

Ogremon scratched his head. "Well, I hope you guys understand the meaning of a miracle because we're really going to need one."

Sora frowned and looked up toward the skies.  _C'mon, you guys! What's taking you four so long?_

Matt advanced toward the group with his ice, blue eyes piercing through TK's own. "So, have you made a decision, little brother?"

After a few moments of silence, TK lifted his head up and glared at his corrupted brother. "Matt..."

"Yes? Have you decided? Will you join me?"

Kari whispered. "TK..."

However, he was quick to put his hand out and stopped Kari abruptly. TK's eyes were revealed to have sheer determination.

Angemon muttered. "TK, I hope you know what you're doing."

Matt spat out. "Well, I'm waiting, little brother! How long are you going to keep me in suspense? Answer me!"

"Here's your answer, Matt!" TK spat out as his tear-filled eyes opened. " _ **NO!**_ " He yelled out in defiance much to Matt's dismay.

Matt frowned in response to his brother's answer. "No? So, you turn down my offer?"

"Yeah and you can forget it! I'm going to protect Kari from the likes of you! My  _REAL_  brother would never turn his back on his friends or his own brother! Why did you have to go and leave us?" TK angrily rebuked, lashing out at his brother. "Looking into your eyes, I don't see my brother. All I see is a stranger I don't even know! Whatever it takes I will bring you back, Matt! I will let my  _hope_ shine!"

Irked with TK's rant, Matt unfolded his arms and pointed a finger at the boy. "So, that is your choice?"

"That's right and it will remain that way until my real brother surfaces!"

Kari nodded. "You tell him, TK!"

Angemon smiled. "You're finally starting to let your hope shine through the despair."

Sora yelled out at Matt. "You hear that, Matt? Even your own brother is against you! Unless you start seeing the error of your ways, then don't bother getting near TK!"

**(End theme)**

As the group gave him angry glares, all Matt could do was grin and laugh. "Fine. Have it your way! I wasn't expecting much this but you've made your choice, little brother. You'll regret saying all of that to me. You've doomed your friends' lives by turning me down. Now, watch as your friends suffer the consequences. One..." He scanned each of TK's friends. "...by..." Smiling, Matt stepped back. "...one. Babimon, it's time we rough up our friends here."

"Finally, it's time. I'm just sorry that coward isn't here to see it," Babimon cackled as he removed his damaged body armor. "Now, let's get this over with, kids!"

Angewomon jumped up into mid-air and frowned. "Here he comes everyone. Brace yourselves!"

"Even without Tai, we have one last chance!" IceLeomon reassured everyone. "Although it's a long shot."

Sora looked up at the ice-based warrior. "What do you have in mind, IceLeomon?"

"Listen clearly, you everyone," the brave warrior continued on. "Ogremon. You draw his attention. Angemon, Angewomon and Garudamon. You three provide as back up if he intends to attack in mid-air flight. Meanwhile, I'll go for Babimon's rear."

"His rear?" Angemon inquired.

"Yes. Once I grapple him, Angemon, Angemon and Garudamon will attack him all at once."

"Right!"

IceLeomon nodded. "Good and we cannot afford ANY failure. Make no mistake!"

"Yes! This is brilliant, IceLeomon. We will play our parts to perfection," Angewomon replied.

Sora seemed doubtful though. "Will it work?"

IceLeomon gave assured reasoning. "Be confident, everyone. If you two put your minds to it, then your combined strength will greatly overwhelm even this monster."

As he methodically stalked forward, Babimon popped his neck and licked his drool-covered mouth.

Grinning, Babimon wasted no time and lunged toward the group. "LET'S BEGIN ROUND TWO!"

xxxxx

_**Data Ocean** _

"MATT AND METALGARURUMON?" Mimi and Joe shouted, naturally shocked as they should be.

Lillymon dreaded the truth that slapped them across the face.

"Those two… are the invaders?" Zudomon exclaimed, his angry roars filled the vicinity.

"Yes," Izzy sadly sighed, his eyes shifting down to the oceans. "I'm sorry I had to tell you this."

Mimi stared at her Digivice, her eyes widened in horror as the Symbol of Friendship was displayed. "Joe, he's right."

The doctor-in-training frowned. "Damn it all. Matt, how could he?"

"What would drive him to join these creeps?" Lillymon scowled, folding her arms.

"I wish I could tell you, but we need to get to where the others are," Izzy insisted, shifting his view at the direction Tai and WarGreymon took a few minutes ago. "That's where we need to be."

"Let's get going then, guys," MegaKabuterimon said.

"Right!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Outcome-Switching Recovery_ ) **

As Babimon lunged out to attack, he aimed to attack the weakest link: Ogremon.

"All right! Here goes nothing!" Ogremon bellowed, charging down Babimon's path.  _I'm… gonna… die… I'm gonna die!_

Babimon cackled in deep laughter. "Ha! Eager for death, aren't ya?"

Observing the group, Matt quickly figured out what they were devising. "Hm, not a bad strategy."

_Now, draw his attention!_  IceLeomon thought as he stood his ground and waited for the right opportunity to come.

As Ogremon raced ahead, he lunged at Babimon and pressed his fists onto the ground. Unleashing his Pummel Whack attack, he rocketed himself straight into mid-air.

Before he had a chance to attack, the baboon noticed IceLeomon vanished.

IceLeomon quickly slipped behind Babimon, catching him off guard. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his body paralyze once the brave warrior had swiftly grabbed the alien's long, prehensile tail.

"WHAT?"

"Go it!" IceLeomon called to the others.

"YOU DAMN DIRTY CAT!" Babimon roared as he suddenly started to feel dizzy. "Uhhh... Ohhhh..."

IceLeomon looked up at the air borne trio. "Go for it! I've got him where we want him!"

"Let's do this!" Angemon exclaimed as he thrust his fist forward. " _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Heaven's Charm!**_ "

" _ **Phoenix Claw!**_ "

As the beams and claw slash rocketed down him, Babimon felt weakened from having his obvious 'handicap' exploited by IceLeomon.

"All right! We got him!" Sora shouted.

TK watched with anticipation. "Way to go, guys! There's no way he's going to get up from that!"

Suddenly, Babimon's painful contorted face twisted into a devious grin. "Heh, not so fast."

"What?" IceLeomon gasped.

**(End theme)**

_**Bam!** _

Babimon spun around and pulverized IceLeomon's cranium with an elbow smash. As blood bubbled in his mouth, IceLeomon spat out quite a mouthful and stumbled back.

As the Digimons' attacks came forward, Babimon opened his mouth. " _ **Primal Howl!**_ " He released a large beam to counter their attacks and nullified them in an instant.

Everyone else, except Matt and MetalGarurumon, looked on with horrified looks on their faces.

Dropping down to his knees, the brave warrior felt his head throbbing in excruciating pain.

Seizing IceLeomon's mane, Babimon lifted him up. "Heh. Don't die yet! We still have to ask about the location of the Holy Beasts and those four Digicores!"

"No! IceLeomon!" Angemon yelled.

"IceLeomon! Let's move, Angemon!" screamed Angewomon.

"What fools do you take him for?" Matt spat out at the group.

"Damn kitty! Next time, you should listen to me!" Ogremon yelled out.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Inbou_ ) **

Just that one blow racked IceLeomon's entire body into excruciating and unrelenting pain.

"Heh. Well, this is too disappointing," Babimon snorted, swinging IceLeomon's body around. "I doubt even the rest of your pals would last if they took an elbow shot from me. But who could blame them? The Digimon of this world are fragile!"

"It's... It's over," TK stuttered and stumbled back.

Babimon grinned and dropped IceLeomon's crippled form. "Well, if he's going to take a nap, I guess I have to play with his buddies."

Ogremon stood his ground while Angemon, Angewomon and Garudamon were poised to launch a counter strike from mid-air.

"C'mon and bring it, ya smelly ape!" Ogremon challenged Babimon. "If Leomon can't take you, then it's up to me!"

"Please, quit it with the heroics, Ogremon. It doesn't suit you," Sora remarked.

TK had once again lost his confidence. At the same time, he feared for Angemon's chances to bringing down Babimon even with the help of the others.

Noticing Angemon in mid-air, Babimon pointed to him. "Come on! You're Takeru's Digimon! You're supposed to be a savior for that brat! Have you lost  _hope_  all of a sudden? Heh, you're such a warrior. Taichi has left you all to die."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai: Attack of the Saiyans OST - _Vs. Raditz/Nappa_ ) **

With that, Babimon phased and reappeared in front of Angemon. Before the male angel could react, the invader executed a swift kick to Angemon's chest. Then, he followed it up with a double sledge across the angel's spine and sent him crashing into the earth.

Next, he flew out at Angewomon and swatted her aside with a backhand. She, too, joined Angemon and fell.

Garudamon was next. Before the phoenix warrior could unleash an attack, the villain lunged at Garudamon and punched her in the gut. Staggering from the rib-cracking blow, he followed it up with a swift uppercut that knocked Garudamon out for a loop. Landing beside the two angels, Garudamon was laid out.

TK, Kari and Sora all looked on with horror. 

_**"ANGEMON!"** _

_**"** _ _**ANGEWOMON!"** _

_**"GARUDAMON!"** _

Babimon roared out, laughing like a blood-crazed lunatic "Hey! Don't you three die yet! I want to play with ya some more!"

Out of the three fallen Digimon, Angemon slowly picked himself up onto his feet as his face was bled from the assault inflicted upon him.

Babimon grinned and popped his own neck. "There you go. That's the way to be a true warrior! Not only do you fight like one, but…" The alien baboon lunged straight forward and aimed to finish off the angelic warrior. "YOU WILL DIE LIKE ONE!"

"No! Angemon! Get down!" TK screamed.

Suddenly, as Babimon came forward...

" _ **Pummel Whack!**_ "

_**WHAM!** _

Babimon was sent flying back and gingerly landed, planting all four feet on the ground.

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

Alarmed by a rising power emanating, Babimon whirled around as Angewomon shot a desperate holy arrow at his direction.

He cracked a grin and brought his hands forward. "Ha, ha! Yeah, come to poppa!"

Matt yelled out to Babimon and warned him. "Babimon…  _ **MOVE AWAY!**_ "

With that, Babimon gasped as the holy arrow came hurtling his way. He quickly moved out of the way. However, an arrow whisked along by Babimon's right side and hurtled directly at a steep hill, blasting a hole through it.

"Crap!" Sora frowned. "Almost had him!"  _If only Matt didn't warn him in time!_

The resulting explosive caused debris to rain down across the battlefield.

The Corrupt Child of Friendship scowled. "Babimon, you idiot. Next time use you head!"

"He's not one for brains, Matt," MetalGarurumon added.

Irked, Angewomon gritted her teeth. "…Almost had him, too!"

Babimon growled, facing Angewomon with evil intentions. A deep growl was heard from the beast as he stomped forward. "YOU LITTLE BUG! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"No…!" The female angel backed away.

"Just for that..." Babimon grinned darkly. "I'm going to enjoy taking my time stomping you like a Roachmon!"

The alien brought his left fist forward and threw a green blast. It flew out directly for Angewomon as the female angel tried to out maneuver it. She jetted upward, watching the blast impact and explode as it hit the ground.

Babimon smirked and prepared another blast to completely finish Angewomon off. "One more time, baby!"

**(End theme)**

Just then, an icy beam along coupled with a dark beam launched from opposite sides of the battlefield. Alarmed by the incoming beams, he grunted as both shots impacted him.

_**BAM!** _

_**BAM!** _

Throwing out his arms, Babimon howled an unrelenting roar that shook the area around him. He glanced over at both opposite ends to see Ogremon on the right side and IceLeomon on the left side.

"You two? Damn... You two are tougher yet more annoying than I'd imagine!" yelled Babimon.

"Ha! Having some trouble there, monkey?" Matt laughed as he taunted the alien baboon.

MetalGarurumon remained silent, observing both warriors standing on the opposite sides of Babimon.

IceLeomon muttered. "Sorry, but we won't go down without putting as much as a resistance..."

Ogremon cocked a grin. "Sorry, monkey boy but I'm NOT going to die by your hands!"

Babimon cursed as his face contorted with anger with every muscle fiber tensing. "Idiots... YOU LITTLE BUGS! NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF! " His feet pressed through the ground as a crater formed underneath. "I took it easy on you! We came here to find out about the Digicores but NOW-"

Suddenly, IceLeomon, Ogremon, Angewomon, and the other Digimon felt a powerful energy signal coming from a far distance. They turned around and uttered unified gasps.

The invaders took note of their shocked expressions. Matt raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M1412_ ) **

"What is this?" IceLeomon wondered as he tried to confirm the two powers. "I'm sensing not just one but two tremendous powers approaching from afar."

"I feel them too!" Angewomon exclaimed. "Somehow, they feel so... familiar."

"Huh? You think it's them?" TK exclaimed.

"It has to be him!" Kari nodded as she raised her voice. "If that's true, then you jerks are in trouble!"

Babimon snarled and spat out. "Quit being delusional, kids! Taichi and Zero-009 aren't going to be here!"

However, IceLeomon cracked a grin. "Yes. At last, it's them!"

Angewomon, too, confirmed it. "Tai? WarGreymon? Oh yeah! They're coming!"

"Are you sure? It's that true, then…" Sora gasped, her hopes were raised.

"My brother's coming! He's definitely coming isn't he?" The Child of Light cried out.

Babimon looked around his surroundings and had a puzzled look. "But, where? I don't see him! What have you idiots going on about?"

"Apparently, Digimon here can detect energy better, Babimon," Matt murmured. "Hmm, Let's see..." Picking up the scouter, he attached it on his right ear and peered through the glass scanner. As he turned it on with a push of a button, the device started picking up a strong energy signal from far off in the distance.

xxxxx

"WarGreymon! This is not enough! We have to hurry!" Tai called out as he shielded his face from the blowing air pressure.  _Please, don't let anyone else be dead. I wouldn't dare live with myself if anything were to happen to Kari!_

"We're almost there! I can sense where they are. We'll definitely be there in no time!"

"Go, WarGreymon! We have to get there faster!"

With that, WarGreymon augmented his speed flight, quickly picking up the pace as he coasted through the air.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Matt picked up on the energy signal and his eyes widened in disbelief. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he gawked. He turned his attention back to the battle and would announce. He had to let Babimon know before it was too late.

"So, are they telling the truth? C'mon! I want to know! I really hope they are..." Babimon waited for a confirmation.

"I don't know if it's really Tai and WarGreymon, but I can say they will arrive here in four minutes or less. But, here's the shocking revelation..." Matt stated. "Tai's partner has a power reading of 5,000!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ ) **

Babimon exclaimed out of shocked disbelief. " _ **WHAT? 5,000? NO!**_  That number has to be a calculation error! That is just NOT possible! It can't be accurate!"

"You think I would lie to you like this?" Matt snapped as he removed his scouter.  _Could it be that the clown's partner has a power that can now vary consistently? Which means that 5,000 could be just for starters!_

"Well, I think that your partner is actually worried," IceLeomon grinned while pointing to the nervous Babimon.

Irked with the situation, Matt yelled out to Babimon. "All right, Babimon! Kill all of these fools and bring the two kids here! We'll just take my brother by force!"

"WHAT?"the Digital World's defenders shouted in unison.

"Matt! Don't do it!" TK begged and cried out.

Kari stepped back and hid behind TK. "Our Digimon are out of commission, TK! They can't save us now..."

Sora frowned. "C'mon, Garudamon! Get up!"

Angewomon panted, down on one knee. "I used up nearly all of my power…"

"But, what about the Digicores?" Babimon asked his partner-in-crime. "Don't we..."

"We don't need them now!" Matt declared. "I never believed there would be Digicores here or any of the four Holy Beasts for that matter. If anything, we'll simply visit the world known as Spira to gain important information on those four powerful artifacts. I've heard from your lordship that the Holy Beasts' seals were transported. In any case, Tai is the only person that matters to me now! If you think about it, we might use him to track the Digicores for us."

"I still say your machine's broken, Yamato! Zero-009 can't be anywhere near 5000! But, these twerps standing before us are getting on my nerves. I'll be more than happy to wipe them out! Just give me four minutes tops. Maybe even less!"

IceLeomon overheard the mention of a realm called Spira.  _"So, the legend of Spira is true? Is that the refuge where the Holy Beasts' four most valuable Digicores are located? They must have arranged for them to be taken to Spira before being sealed away. If that's the case, then if we beat these guys, we'll go to Planet Spira._

"IceLeomon! You have to run!" TK interrupted IceLeomon. "Our Digimon will hold them somehow until Tai and WarGreymon get here!"

Kari pleaded. "Yeah! We can't afford to lose you after everything you've done for our Digimon!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Not even your Digimon can hold these two all by themselves!" IceLeomon retorted.

Ogremon stood his ground and watched Babimon carefully. "I hate to admit, but that damn Leomon brings a good point. Your Digimon are out of commission for a while. They weren't tough enough to handle this creep!"

Sora looked over at the fallen Garudamon, she raced over to the Digimon. "C'mon, Garudamon. On your feet!"

Suddenly, she heard the phoenix warrior breathing heavily and moving her right arm up. Then, she noticed Angemon and Angewomon stirring.

"Hey, you guys! They're recovering!" Sora called out to TK and Kari.

"So, these wimps are going to hold me up?" Babimon snorted. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Angemon! Angewomon!" TK and Kari called out.

Sora waved over to the children. "Hurry, you guys! They won't respond until you two talk to them!"

"Let's go, TK!" Kari said as she grabbed the boy's hand. Then, taking a chance, she raced across with TK.

Eyeing the Children of Hope and Light like a hungry animal, Babimon flew out to snatch them for Matt.

" _ **TK! KARI!**_ " Sora screamed out for the kids.

Babimon was nearly inches from taking TK and Kari captive until...

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

Suddenly, a golden stream of light shot across and blew up in Babimon's face. This last desperate attack repelled Babimon and sent him flying through a nearby rock cliff. Upon his impact fall, the cliff crumbled and buried the fearsome invader underneath piles upon piles of rubble.

**(End theme)**

"Whoa! Angemon!" TK was caught by surprise as he turned to see his Digimon partner barely standing on one knee.

"Nice shot!" Sora commended their savior.

Before MetalGarurumon stepped in, Matt put an arm out to restrain his Digimon from interfering.

Popping right out of the rubble pile, Babimon jumped right back to confront his opposition. Not only was he enraged but beyond insane anger.

With his forehead bleeding, Babumon fumed and pumped his body with raw energy. " _ **THAT TEARS IT! I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!**_ " His eyes settled on Angemon, Angewomon, TK and Kari.

IceLeomon realized what the baboon was going to aim for and uttered a horrifying gasp. "No...  _ **GET BACK CHILDREN!**_ "

Then, Ogremon was thinking the same idea and raced out to beat his rival in saving. " _ **BRATS! GET AWAY FROM THERE!**_ "

" _ **KARI!**_ " Angewomon screamed.

Angemon howled in warning to his partner. " _ **TK!**_ "

_**"NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"**_  Sora cried out.

Before the two kids and the angel Digimon even had a chance to move, Babimon pulled back his fist and powered up an aura of powerfully intense energy. His fist was now coated with a black Ki aura that was ready to kill off his four adversaries. The two kids and their Digimon stood felt the strong force coming from the single power-up itself.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Tataki no Toki_ ) **

"NOW TAKE THIS AND DIE!  _ **Bomber DX!**_ " The baboon roared out and pulled his fist forward and unleashed a powerful energy wave that shot straight for the children and the angels. TK and Kari screamed for their lives as the angel duo made their move to evade the blast. In the process, they would be the sacrificial lambs for the children.

However, in an instant, both IceLeomon and Ogremon threw themselves in front of them. Both looked at one another and exchanged an assuring nod. They, for once, put aside their long animosity toward each other to give their lives up for lives more crucial than their own.

They exchanged words with one another.

"IceLeomon..."

"Ogremon..."

"Guess we'll never get a chance of who's the better warrior, but I'll make sure I go out in a more grander style..."

"We'll see..."

"IceLeomon! Ogremon! What do you think you two are doing?" Angemon exclaimed.

TK and Kari cried out at once. " _ **OGREMON! ICELEOMON!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Rivals Farewell! WarGreymon's Unleashed Fury!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Evil cliffhanger! Who comes out of this alive… and dead? Most of you will already know the outcome, but the next episode title implies something else. What could it mean?
> 
> Yes, you guessed it.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold.


	13. The Rivals Farewell! WarGreymon's Unleashed Fury!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 13: The Rivals Farewell! WarGreymon's Unleashed Fury!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment For Shuddering_ (0:00 - 0:44)) **

TK and Kari cried out in unison. "OGREMON! ICELEOMON!"

**_BOOM!_ **

Everyone, but the invaders, looked on with horrifying distress as the energy blast engulfed both IceLeomon and Ogremon. Both warriors howled out in excruciating pain. Their unified roars screams were enough to traumatize TK and Kari.

It happened all too sudden but the unforgettable moment would forever remain in everyone's minds.

The angel Digimon shielded the two children from any incoming debris.

**(End theme)**

As soon as the smoke settled, IceLeomon stood with his body battered and his mouth was coughing out blood. Ogremon groaned as he sank to his knees.

Dropping his stretched out hand, Babimon blinked in befuddlement.

"IceLeo-Leomon? Ogremon" TK said. "You saved us..."

"They just saved us?" Kari asked.

"Go...run away, kids," muttered IceLeomon. "You and your Digimon. Get out of… here."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kanashimi_ )**

Ogremon's grunted, his vision blurred as darkness began to engulf his eye's shine. "Kids... thanks for everything. Thanks to your friends... I've changed for the better... And I was honored to fight by your side... So speak the Ogremon of honor..."

IceLeomon's eyes were, too, glazed over and he collapsed onto the ground face-first next to his rival. The children ran to their sides, while the angels lowered their heads in grief. Sora watched this with tears, looking away while pressing herself onto Garudamon.

TK asked with tears in his eyes. "Why... Why did you save us, IceLeomon? Ogremon?"

"We need to know. It could have been our Digimon, but why you two? You could have pushed us away, side stepped out of the way and let that blast pass through," Kari pleaded, shedding tears. "You two didn't have to do that... please, don't leave us!"

"I thought...I told you kids to run..." IceLeomon weakly smirked. "Hurry..."

Ogremon chuckled under his breath and coughed. "Kids... I'm telling ya... Leomon, don't you think it is time?"

"Don't leave us! Tai and WarGreymon are coming! They're going to save us!" TK cried out in tears. "Please, don't DIE!"

Watching the scene with a malevolent grin, Babimon was satisfied with his 'handiwork'. Matt and MetalGarurumon stood away, looking on from the distance.

_Takeru... How I remember those days when you cried._  Matt thought as he slightly turned his head away.

Babimon laughed out loud. "Those idiots! I'm telling ya! Making us kill them in the wrong order!"

Matt sighed deeply. "Shut up, you idiot. You ever try to engage an attack like that toward my brother again, even if it wasn't intentional, I will  _KILL YOU!_ "

Babimon backed off, intimidated by Matt's angry scowl. "Ok... Gee, sorry. I just got carried away..."

xxxxx

"Two energies are dying as we speak, Tai."

"Don't tell me..."

"Leomon and Ogremon."

Growling angrily, Tai clenched his fists. "I can't believe this... at least Sora, TK, and Kari are ok. These bastards are  _dead meat!_ "

WarGreymon mourned the loss of the two slain warriors. "They've sacrificed themselves for us."

"We should have been there sooner!"

"Leomon and Ogremon would have wanted it this way. Those two have had a never-ending rivalry. Ironic, those two would sacrifice themselves together for the sake of others and die together. They made their choice. This was their decision to make. In return of their honorable sacrifice, we shall defeat these Invaders!"

"Our Digimon friends. Centarumon, Piximon, Andromon, Leomon and Ogremon. You've all earned my respect. Leomon, thanks for looking out for my sister and TK. You've helped to make their Digimon stronger. Thank you my friends. Your deaths won't be in vain!"

xxxxx

Leomon, having lost his Ultimate-level form due to power loss, and Ogremon were both slowly coming close to death's doors. They looked upon the faces of the children.

For Leomon, these two children looked up to him as a sort of a fatherly figure. Kari didn't know Ogremon too well, but TK could tell the ogre changed for the better.

"It's really over for us... Ogremon... Guess we'll never settle our score him..."

Ogremon chuckled. "Bah... We have all eternity in the after life to do that..."

"To think we'd have to saved two children... But the Digidestined are crucial to preserving light and hope to... the Digital World... They must stop this dark force... TK... Kari... You two are special..." Leomon coughed. "I'm glad to have known you... It's been an interesting two weeks... hasn't it... Right Angemon and Angewomon?"

"Leomon. Don't speak anymore," Angemon pleaded. "You're only sapping more of your strength."

TK and Kari cried simultaneously. "NO! DON'T LEAVE US!"

"Thank you... my friends. I'll never forget you... Uh... Goodbye..." Leomon muttered.

Ogremon exhaled as he closed his eyes.

With that, Leomon's eyes shed with tears and his body became limp. Letting out his last breath, his body quickly was deleted into a cloud of shrouded data. Ogremon's body, too, exploded into data.

The two rivals had gone out working and dying as a team. No winner between was ever decided.

Their digisouls passed onto the Other World and would remain there since no Primary Villages to revive them as Digi-Eggs.

TK and Kari let out their true emotions as tears poured down their eyes. Understandably so, the two children had been traumatized to no end after seeing the deaths of five Digimon. They've lost not just a Digimon, but also a very close friend. Leomon had given up his life to ensure their survival.

As for Ogremon, he carried out his final and noble deed as a warrior.

**(End theme)**

Angemon and Angewomon couldn't bear to stand the loss of the warriors as they turned to face the murderer.

Sora quickly got up on her feet as her eyes locked with Babimon's. "You... You're  _not_ going to get away with this!"

Garudamon slowly picked herself up and stood on one knee. "This time I won't miss you for sure..."

Babimon chuckled, licking his lips. "Yes, that's right! Throw yourselves at me and join your friends in the after life! Soon all of you will be dead!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Tataki no Toki_ ) **

As TK and Kari let out cries of anguish, their Crests activated and released streams of illuminating light.

TK's golden yellow.

Kari's bright pink.

The items reacted in conjunction with their heartfelt emotions as their Digimon siphoned off the power to boost their depleting energy. The angel pair faced Babimon with revenge set in their minds.

Suddenly, Matt's scouter started going off, which caught him by surprise. Both Angemon and Angewomon readied their attacks simultaneously.

"Angemon..." TK whispered.

Kari murmured with tears. "Angewomon..."

The kids cried out in unison. " _ **LET HIM HAVE IT!**_ "

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

The duo released their attacks as they coalesced into a single, widespread beam.

Babimon gasped. "What the...?"

"HIT HIM!" Kari exclaimed.

TK cried out emotionally. "We can't let this monster get away for what he's DONE!"

Bewildered, Matt read off his scouter. "Their combined power is calculated at 2,800! Just as I thought, their powers fluctuate tremendously! Babimon, look out!"

Babimon scoffed. "2, 800, eh? Man, you call that power? You're too slow!"

With that, the laughing baboon batted away the merged holy beam and sent it hurtling toward a nearby hill. The hill was quickly blown apart until nothing was left but rubble.

"No, it can't be!" Angemon called out.

Angewomon feared for the worst to come. "He... he easily countered our combined attack! What else can we do?"

"There's... no way we can beat him…!" TK fell back and stuttered. "R-r-r-right?"

Sora clenched her fists. "No. We can win! I know we can do this! Leomon and the others are counting on us!"

Kari wiped tears from her eyes. "I wish Tai were here!" She couldn't even utter another word as she watched the angel pair. "Even our Digimon can't stop him!"

**(End theme)**

Advancing toward the angel Digimon, Babimon dusted his hands off. "Heh. Not bad for a Champion and an Ultimate. That actually stung my hands quite a bit! Albeit, if it was only temporarily. You two will be joining your friends… right now!"

"No to mention that their power just dropped all the way down," Matt remarked while reading his scouter. "It seems the Crests couldn't boost their powers even further and Angemon hasn't even digivolved yet. Something wrong with your Crest, little brother?"

"H... He... He's strong! Too strong!" TK stuttered as his mouth chattered.

Angemon slightly paled at the sight of Babimon. "We can't beat them..."

"We're sorry, Leomon and Ogremon," Kari knelt down and clasped her hands in prayer.  _We've let you down. We let Centarumon, Piximon and Andromon down. We've let everyone including my brother down..._

Sora cried out toward the children. "You two stop that! It's not over!" She scoffed and deeply sighed. "Damn, if only the others were here..."  _Izzy! Mimi! Joe! Tai! Where are you four?_

Suddenly, Babimon slowly approached the direction of the children, but the angel Digimon pair obstructed his path.

Racing forward, the baboon Digimon backhanded the angels aside.

This prompted Sora to quickly rush to save the children. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Getting back to her feet, Garudamon launched out alongside her partner. "We've got to get them away from that monster!"

As the villain loomed over them, both TK and Kari stared up at the beast's blood lusted, crimson eyes, filled with evil intentions and the lust to kill.

Just as Babimon raised his right hand up, he prepared to flatten the children, which even Matt advised against.

"I thought I told him not to kill those two! I need my brother back!" Matt angrily roared. "No, Babimon! Leave them with me!"

"BAH! Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't wait to see Taichi's face when he finds this little girl and the little crybaby have been flattened into pancakes!"

Grinning malevolently, Babimon raised his left foot and was ready to crush the children with one foot and grind their skeletons into dust. No matter how much Matt had warned him, he wasn't about to comply with orders and allow complete blood lust to overlap his sanity.

In other others, there was no reasoning with a blood lusted animal.

As soon as the single foot came down, the children covered their eyes and were about to meet death's door next.

"No! We're not going to make it in time!" Sora gasped in horror. "Garudamon!"

"I know!"

"BABIMON! I GAVE YOU ORDERS TO SPARE THOSE TWO!" Matt yelled out at the baboon Digimon.

"HAHAHA! NOW I'M GOING CRUSH YOU TWO BUGS UNDER MY HEELS! HAHAHA! DIE!"

Then, before he was able to crush them, he pressed his foot down and felt no bone crunching sound. Not even a  _squish_  of flesh. Nothing but rocks crushed under his foot.

Babimon's eyes widened as he pulled his foot up. "What? I should've heard bones and flesh squished under my heels!"

As he abruptly scanned his surroundings, Matt and MetalGarurumon followed what appeared to be swift movement.

Not even Babimon and the others were able to follow.

Babimon glanced over his shoulder to spot none other than...

WarGreymon levitating barely off the ground with TK and Kari both mounted on his back. The children opened their eyes and gasped in shocked surprise.

"WHAT THE...?" Babimon roared out.

Kari blinked as she rubbed the Brave Shield adorning WarGreymon's back. "War... WarGreymon? Is that you?"

"Hello, Kari. It's nice to see you and TK again," the Digimon smiled under his helmet mask.

"WarGreymon! If you're here, then Tai has to be here..." TK glanced around and looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Um, well? Where is he?"

Babimon noticed WarGreymon and growled toward his direction. "So, Zero-009 has arrived... But where is that damn partner of his?" Glancing around, the baboon tried smelling Tai's obvious scent. "Well, he's not here! I can't even smell..."

Then, as Babimon continued on, Matt's eyes shifting around. Then, his eyes shot further wide open as he turned the left corner to spot Tai standing between Babimon and the angels.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart Challenges the Strong_ ) **

As the Child of Courage landed, he faced the Invaders' direction and frowned.

He glared at Babimon.

Then, Matt and MetalGarurumon.

Everyone else laid his or her eyes upon the new arrival.

Then, TK, Kari and Sora all cried out simultaneously. "TAI!"

"Nice timing there," Tai acknowledged his partner's impeccable timing.  _Good, TK and Kari are safe._

Babimon wasn't sure what to make of Tai as his eyes were slightly widened and his mouth closed. "So, this is the boy who inherits the Crest of Courage. Feh, what's so special about him?"

Matt's face said it all. His reaction was mixed with shock and anger.

He obviously wasn't expecting Tai to suddenly show up at the last moment before the siblings were killed by Babimon's hand.

Matt clenched his fists. "So, you've finally shown yourself, Tai. Late as always." The blonde smirked and folded his arms.

Sora smiled as her eyes scanned her best friend. "Tai! It's bout time! Welcome back!"

"I can't believe it! He's here!" TK happily cheered.

Kari nodded. "See? I told you he'd come. I know my brother better than you guys."

However, Tai's eyes were still focused on the Invaders. He glared down Matt and uttered a gasp.

"Matt? What are you... No," Tai shook his head and frowned. "So, you're one of the invaders. You left us to join this group of monsters? You abandoned the good fight. You left me, your brother, and everyone else behind. You're contradicting your own Crest of Friendship!"

"Wow, you're a fast one, Tai," Matt rolled his eyes. "I was beginning to wonder if you would have figured it out by now. Then again, I'm dealing with you of all people." Shrugging, Matt chuckled. "You're only using  _half_  a brain, clown."

Ignoring the blonde-haired youth's insult, Tai kept his composure and sighed. "Matt, I considered you a friend. I thought after that argument we had... you'd come around and help us against the evil Digimon that have been making a mess of things in Digiworld. We still managed to come out on top without your help but the Digidestined were still incomplete. That's why... as of now and the way I see things, I lost my respect for you."

Matt snorted. "Are you going to go on with these boring lectures?"

"No, I'm just here to set the record straight. You hurt TK. Not physically but his heart has been broken. He was so optimistic you'd return. He's even prayed for you, Matt. And now you come back attempting to threaten the Digiworld with your Digimon and this jerk. What do you hope to accomplish?"

Matt smirked and spat on the ground near Tai's feet. "That's what I think of you, Tai. I've always wanted to humiliate you and make you out to be the clown that you are. As a Digidestined leader…  _ **YOU'RE A JOKE!**_ "

Tai frowned, clenching his fists tightly. "And you could hope to do better?"

Sora watched the exchange between the two. "Tai's not even flinching and Matt's letting him have it. I had no idea Matt hated him to this extreme!"

"You haven't noticed? My brother has always been jealous of Tai," TK stated as he watched the two boys. "No matter what Matt had done, Tai has done better. My brother will not give up until he's beaten Tai and now..." Trembling, TK stepped back. "...They're going to settle the score. These two have actually fought before over me. Back on File Island..."

"I remember Tai telling us that," Sora said

Kari listened to their conversation and observed her brother.

WarGreymon was silent throughout the entire conversation, not taking his eyes off MetalGarurumon.

Tai demanded. "So, why did you come back, Matt?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Tai. But, since, you're going to die, I'll be at least a little generous to my favorite rival," Matt grinned and flashed two fingers on his right hand. "I came back for two reasons. One is to confirm the location of the four Digicores belonging. You know the ones the Holy Beasts released before they were sealed. Two: to come back to retrieve my brother. You took him away from me, Tai!" He accused Tai over a baseless claim. "I will personally ensure you don't walk out of this alive, Taichi Kamiya!"

Taken back by this false accusation, Tai retorted angrily. "Let's see you back up that claim, Yamato Ishida! You accuse me of stealing your brother?  _ **GET OVER YOURSELF!**_ "

"You bastard…"

"You walked out on us once we came back to the Digiworld! So don't go spewing this baseless crap! Now, put up or shut up, Matt! This is it! We're going to settle this  _our_ way!"

As his grin widened, Matt uncrossed his arms. "Then, let the games begin."

As the two exchanged glares, Babimon seemingly felt left out. "Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Babimon bellowed toward Tai.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

X observed the events with his eyes closed.

"Good, Tai and WarGreymon made it in time! But, unfortunately, their five Digimon comrades perished in battle. Now, those two are finally having a stand off. Tai Kamiya. Matt Ishida. Tai is taking this rather hard, but he's going to put aside all of his high emotion to engage battle with his former friend. Shoot, I can't predict the outcome between their Digimon, but Babimon's practically going to be a non-factor. Now, to see where this is going to lead."

"X!" a voice belonging to what sounded like a teenage girl called out.

Frozen stiff, X kept to himself.  _Great, she's back. She's not going to take this well._  "Tai, please, don't do anything stupid."

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

Tai and WarGreymon stood their ground as they eyed the three Invaders. Then, they pivoted their view toward the Digidestined trio, Garudamon, and the angel Digimon.

"Good to see you guys are all right!" Tai smiled and called out to his friends. "Kari and TK are safe. That's good."

Sora responded and waved out to her friend. "Tai! We're so glad to see you again!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai OST - _A Hero's Desperation_ ) **

"I'm sorry about our friends. Centarumon, Piximon, Andromon, Leomon, and Ogremon are all gone, aren't they?" The Child of Courage asked the redhead.

The tomboy sadly sighed, slumping her head. "Yeah… that giant baboon creep was responsible for their deaths."

"That's right! Leomon and Ogremon gave lives to save us! Piximon tried to destroy that big monkey by blowing himself up, but he… he failed!" TK explained. "I'm sorry... we couldn't save them."

WarGreymon knelt down on the ground where both Ogremon and Leomon had fallen before their bodies exploded into data. He looked up and nodded to Tai. "Ogremon and Leomon died right here."

"They died protecting me and TK," Kari said with sadness in her tone.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tai spotted the exact place where Centarumon died and then to the area where Andromon perished. "Leomon. Ogremon. Centarumon. Andromon. No... They're gone. THEY'RE ALL GONE!" The boy trembled with high distress.

"It's all because of him!" TK pointed toward Babimon, who was seemingly grinning proudly.

Facing Babimon, Tai's eyes darkened as he narrowed them. Babimon was not the least intimidated by Tai's determined, fiery glare.

Then, Tai and his friends all turned as soon as they heard the maniacal baboon cackle.

"WA! HA! HA! HA! Don't tell me that you're shocked to find your weak friends dead!" Babimon cackled with no shred of remorse for the fallen. As he stopped laughing, he rubbed his chin and grinned. "Come to think of it. There was another one that went bye-bye. He was blown to pieces. Well, no need to grieve. You'll be seeing them soon enough. Besides, you just came back and it would be sweet if you died on the same day!"

Tai and WarGreymon both growled simultaneously.

"Those five gave their lives just for us to defeat you," Tai stated as he clenched both fists. "And you dare dishonor them? That's it pal! WarGreymon, take this guy out first!"

Suddenly, Matt's scouter was picking up an increasing power reading. The device probed up a high energy number emanating from WarGreymon.

"What's that? WarGreymon's feeding off Tai's emotions, raising his suppressed power?" Matt shouted out. "His power is steadily increasing!"

The rocks under WarGreymon's feet started to lift off the ground. Not only that but the ground under his feet was beginning to tremble.

TK gasped as he, too, felt the ground rumble. "Whoa! Guys, can you feel that?"

"The ground is moving! But... Is that coming from..." Kari looked toward her brother's Digimon. "...from HIM?"

Sora was, too, taken back. "This is coming from WarGreymon?"

"It is," Garudamon said, feeling an overwhelming power surge from WarGreymon. "From what I tell you, this is only a fraction of his new power!"

Garudamon watched carefully while the angels were recovering from Babimon's blows. They, too, sensed WarGreymon's growing power.

Babimon snarled under his breath and stepped toward Tai's partner. "You? Zero-009? Heh, this is funny. You think just by powering up that you'll scare me? Pfft, please! This is nothing! You're all signing your death wishes if you're putting your hopes on this wimp!" Cracking his knuckles, the baboon's grin widened. "And this time I'll make sure I send you to the after life for GOOD!"

No initial response came from WarGreymon.

Irked, Babimon charged forward and roared. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU SMUG BASTARD!"

As soon as Babimon reached him, the baboon punched his right hand down and pulverized the earth.

However, much to his shocked dismay, he was unable to catch WarGreymon. He was gone from his sight and out of his reach.

Just then, his ears picked up footsteps and turned to find...

WarGreymon and Tai walking toward his friends.

Babimon's face contorted with a mix of angry frustration and apparent shock.

"What...? HOW? He can't be THAT fast!"

Having picked up on their movements, MetalGarurumon addressed to Matt. "They've both moved out of the way long before Babimon could reach them! They've gotten fast, Matt!"

Matt frowned as he observed Tai approaching TK and the others. "You made Babimon start to worry. I know WarGreymon can do more. Just what kind of power-up did he receive?"

"We're sorry we're late guys!" Tai apologized as he approached TK, Kari, Sora, and the others. "WarGreymon and I had to take the same road we crossed over before. It's something I don't want to do again. Believe me."

"Yeah, but thank goodness you came," Garudamon stated.

Kari and TK crowded around Tai as they embraced them. He pats their heads and smiled. Then, he faced Sora's direction.

"Did you get new clothes?" Sora asked.

Tai chuckled. "Well, my old clothes are underneath these duds, but yeah… X gave them to me. Neat, huh?" He turned around, showing off his new wardrobe.

"That's neat, Tai!" TK said.

Kari concurred. "Wish I could've been there to see Agumon's training!"

Smiling, Tai responded while hugging his sister. "Heh, you won't have to wait long then. Just watch WarGreymon mop the floor with this monkey bastard. He'll show you something that will blow you guys out of this world! Right, buddy?"

WarGreymon replied. "Got that right!"

"Plus, we would have been flat as pancakes if you didn't come bail us out, WarGreymon," TK said to the Mega Digimon.

"Thanks a lot," Kari bowed her head a little.

"It's a miracle we made it here in time," Tai replied. "Now, you guys stand back and let us take care of this. WarGreymon..."

"Tai..." the Mega lifted his head.

"Kick this guy's ass," the gogglehead removed his goggles and put them dangling around his neck. His happy smile turned into a serious game face.

WarGreymon turned toward his Digimon colleagues. "And one more thing, guys. Angemon and Angewomon have both gotten stronger. Leomon's training did not go to waste. Them being alive now showed that they've improved."

"But it's our fault everyone else died!" TK called out. "We were helpless to do anything!"

Tai reassured Matt's younger brother. "Don't worry, TK. As long as we find access to the Holy Beast's realm, then we'll borrow their Digicores to help restore their lives and restore the damage done to the Digital World. After all, they didn't really die as the way they should have wanted it. Their ends were unfortunate and unexpected. They'll be back. You have my word!"

WarGreymon agreed. "We got this one covered!"

"No! Please, at least let Garudamon fight with you, WarGreymon!" Sora called out.

"Sorry, but we've got this, Sora. Please, just stand back," Tai advised Sora.

"That's insane!" TK said. "Even for WarGreymon, that monkey's power is beyond imagination!"

"He's right! Tai! WarGreymon! Don't do it," Kari pleaded of her brother and the Digimon.

WarGreymon turned his attention over to the mass-murderer and sensed the dark power emanating around Babimon's massive form. His face twisted with rage as a sudden heart beat echoed through his body.

Sora quickly turned and faced the group. He took TK and Kari by their hands while leading them away.

"Sora? What are you doing?" TK asked as he was pulled along.

"If we can't take part in this, then we better get out of here!" Sora stated. "It's now my job to see that you guys are safe! Tai and WarGreymon will take care of this. I believe in those two right now."

"I have faith in them, too, but that Babimon is TOO strong!" Kari implored.

Sora smiled. "That's why we have to believe in them, Kari."

Garudamon followed alongside Sora as she carried both Angemon and Angewomon. Glancing behind her, Sora watched Tai and WarGreymon preparing for battle.

Tai and WarGreymon walked toward the lumbering simian giant. The villain cackled to himself and popped both sets of his knuckles.

However, both Tai and his Digimon partner stood motionless with quiet fury building up inside of them.

Once again taking light of the situation, Babimon carelessly taunted the duo.

Mistake number one.

"What's that look on your faces?" Babimon asked as he puffed and growled. "I  _hate_ those silent treatments you're giving me. Well, don't get too overconfident! You two are going to die soon in any case! Ha!"

"You're going down and you're gonna pay for what you've done!" WarGreymon murmured silently.

Tai clenched his fists. "You tell him, WarGreymon!"

With that, WarGreymon exploded with an orange aura covering his physique. His teeth clenched as parts of their bodies bulged with some muscle. Their aura turned bright white while flaring up magnificently.

Then, the ground around him trembled as pieces of rocks floated up again. This time tiny rocks and pebbles lifted higher off the ground. Some rotated and spun around WarGreymon freely.

Babimon was taken back by this display of raw power shown by Tai's partner.

Matt was even more bewildered.

"Whoa...  _ **WHOA! WHOA!**_ " Babimon yelled out as he looked down at his feet. "How could these this wimp be generating this much power? How?"

Finally, Matt's scouter confirmed the power readings straight from the Mega Digimon. The blonde-haired youth's face said it all. He gave Babimon a worried look and scowled. "I'm picking up a power of 7,000 from each! Now, 8,000!" But, how? Where did he did get this much power!"  _Could this also be a side effect from feeding off Tai's Crest of Courage?_

"Is that even possible for WarGreymon?" MetalGarurumon wondered, as his gaze was fixated on Tai's Digimon.  _If it is, then I think WarGreymon is up to par with me!_

Meanwhile, Sora and the others were stunned to even mutter a single word. Their expressions said it all.

"This is crazy!" Sora exclaimed.

"And this is just the beginning," Garudamon observed WarGreymon's glowing presence from the distance.

"Man, this is intense and look at Babimon! He's looking pretty scared if you ask me!" TK shouted happily.

Kari nodded and anticipated for the two to start the fight. "You can say that again! I think he might be chickening out!"

WarGreymon howled an intense roar, unleashing his suppressed power. The ground stopped trembling and the floating rocks fell like raindrops.

Stepping back as his mouth chattered and body trembled, Babimon was stunned beyond belief and glanced toward Matt.

"Yamato! What was his power reading again?"

Crushing the scouter with his left hand, Matt scowled while gritting his teeth intensely. He confirmed the final power reading to the baboon Digimon. "It's… it's over _8,000_!"

"WHAT? _8,000_? THAT HAS TO BE A MISTAKE! THAT SCOUTER HAS TO BE BROKEN!"

Tai scoffed and spoke up for the baboon to hear. "Don't you worry. My pal won't need to use the Fury Blitz on you."

WarGreymon concurred. "Yeah, that'd be a waste of my time."

Overhearing this, Matt muttered to himself. " _Fury Blitz_? What's that?"

"Bah! You'll never be a match for me!" Babimon screamed out to the point where he was screeching rather than howling.

As soon as Babimon threw a right fist at WarGreymon, the Digimon merely phased out. WarGreymon blitzed behind Babimon and shot a kick to the back of Babimon's head. The baboon howled as the Digimon hit the exclamatory point, sending the behemoth falling face first on the ground.

"GAH!" screamed the baboon Digimon.

"Interesting, WarGreymon has gotten better since the last I've seen him in actual combat," MetalGarurumon thought. "I wonder how he managed to improve."

"Nice. WarGreymon is no slouch in the combat department," Matt smirked.

Dropping down behind where Babimon was lying, WarGreymon stood poised to attack the minute the baboon stood up.

"Keep your eyes on him, WarGreymon," Tai murmured, having already distanced himself from the battle.

WarGreymon growled. "C'mon, big guy. Get up."

Slowly making it back to his feet, Babimon rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Ugh... What...?" As he shook his head to clear it, the alien baboon regained his senses and looked directly at his enemy. "Ugh! H-Ho-How did you get behind me?"

No response from WarGreymon.

" _ **YOU BETTER ANSWER ME! I'LL KILL YOU TWO IF YOU DON'T!**_ "

"Your mouth is writing a check that your ass can't cash." Tai flashed a grin.

Babimon fumed and roared out in angry frustration… again. "Wh- _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY?**_ "

_Strange. His power is completely different from before._  MetalGarurumon though, observing WarGreymon discreetly.  _Where in the world could've WarGreymon gotten this much power?_

"You're saying that I'm just ALL TALK?"

"No doubt about it, you loud-mouthed moron," WarGreymon narrowed his eyes, readying his next attack.

Babimon grinned as he regained his footing. "Heh. You could tell, huh?"

Planting both of his feet down, Babimon's entire body began trembling as an explosive aura of black light enveloped his physique. This specific, dark energy being exposed was reacting with Babimon's sheer hatred for Tai's Digimon.

Both of his eyes shifted and then widened as the muscles on his body rippled with indescribable amount of dark energy and veins popped out throughout sections of his body, including around his forehead and legs. While it seemed like a minute was only a brief moment.

With this body jacked and pumped, Babimon was ready to go another round.

Cracking a malevolent grin, the baboon roared out. "So, what can you tell from this, smart guy? HUH?"

Charging at the warrior, Babimon utilized super speed to catch up and reach him at close quarters.

WarGreymon did not budge an inch from his spot. He also never once removed his angry sneer.

Babimon howled violently as he unleashed a flurry of punches at the Digimon. As each powered fist was thrown out, they didn't even connect  _ONCE_!

Babimon was hitting nothing but air while WarGreymon danced around and telegraphed his fierce punches. Much to his horrifying disbelief, Babimon watched as none of his punches impacted WarGreymon's sleek form.

Attempting to connect with a final blow, Babimon went to punch WarGreymon's head off. But, WarGreymon quickly vanished out of his reach. Once again, he hit nothing but pure weightless air.

"No, he's gone!"

"Over here."

Hearing his adversary's voice, Babimon jumped around and looked behind him to see WarGreymon standing several meters away on the battlefield.

"You stupid little bug..." Babimon snorted, gritting his teeth as his whole body tensed up.

TK exclaimed out of sheer thrill. "Now THAT was awesome!"

"It's about time someone put that jerk in his place!" Kari stated.

"I know! Tai, what kind of vitamins has WarGreymon been taking?" Sora called to the Child of Courage.

"The best kind Other World can offer," Tai said with a smile.

"Unbelievable! Ugh, that idiot doesn't realize that he's outmatched by WarGreymon!" Matt scowled in annoyance as he watched Babimon's pitiful efforts. "Tai's Digimon is toying with the dumb bastard."

Before the baboon would react, WarGreymon's body flickered from view and left him completely off guard. Despite that, Babimon aimlessly scanned the land's surroundings to search out the warrior.

Then, before he could even look up, WarGreymon descended atop Babimon's head. Babimon screeched angrily and attempted to snatch his pre, smashing his fists overhead. Then, WarGreymon instantly vanished out of his reach.

WarGreymon reappeared in front of Babimon, delivering a rib-cracking kick to baboon's abdomen.

_**BAM!** _

The villain gasped out as air was forced right out of his body, sending him reeling back. Babimon's entire body racked with pain as he doubled over.

Pulling his fist back, WarGreymon growled. "That was for Piximon!"

Babimon attempting a spinning kick, but WarGreymon phased of his reach again.

Next, WarGreymon appeared behind Babimon and delivered an elbow shot across Babimon's back as the Invader was sent hurtling across the battlefield.

_**WHAM!** _

"That was for Centarumon!" shouted WarGreymon.

Following the impact blow, Babimon was sent hurtling toward a rock ledge. He gingerly bounced off the edge and jetted into the air.

He looked down at WarGreymon seething with anger. His eyes once again bulged out and veins popped all around his head. "You no good... arrogant... piece of little... scum...  ** _SCUM-SUCKING PIGS_** _ **!**_ " the invader howled out. Out of desperation, Babimon released a powerful burst of energy through his right arm. " _ **Bomber DX!**_ "

WarGreymon firmly stood his ground, waiting for the blast to impact him head-on.

" _ **WARGREYMON!**_ " TK and Kari cried out from the sidelines.

Sora called out in warning to the duo. "No! Tai, tell him to move!"

"Relax," Tai whispered, reassuring his friends.

"I won't even need to dodge this one," WarGreymon murmured, firmly standing his ground. He lifted his arms up, letting the devastating blast impact him with earth-shattering force.

_**BOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

As the smoke cleared, WarGreymon stood without a singe. It was an amazing feat to behold and demonstrated his incredible robustness.

Babimon was horrified and trembled with angry frustration. "What the? He-he's a monster!"

"So, he dispelled it with just his energy alone," MetalGarurumon murmured.

"Babimon has a very short life span as far as I'm concerned," Matt scowled. "That idiot doesn't know who he's dealing with."

"Agreed, Matt."

WarGreymon phased out and reappeared behind Babimon. The giant baboon instinctively whirled around, being on the receiving end of WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Then, he followed it up with a clubbing fist across the invader's back and knocked him sailing across.

_**BAM!** _

"That was for Andromon!" WarGreymon roared. "This one's for Ogremon!"

_**BAM!** _

With that, WarGreymon executed the ax handle to the enemy's back and sent Babimon plummeting to the earth.

As Babimon ended up on the receiving end of a devastating fall, WarGreymon jetted down faster than the monkey's fall. He quickly turned and rotated around Babimon.

He glided upward, yelling out. "And this is for Leomon!"

Tai frowned and shot a devastating kick to Babimon's head. This physical blow knocked Babimon sailing backwards, sending him crashing through a rock face. Upon his fall, the cliff came tumbling down upon the beast and buried him under a pile of massive rock debris.

The Child of Courage nodded in approval, watching his partner standing tall without a singe. "That was for our Digimon friends.  _All five of them_."

Kari and TK cried out as they cheered Tai's Digimon. "Go, WarGreymon!"

Garudamon chimed in on her five cents. "Yes, this has definitely turned into a completely one-sided battle if you ask me."

Sora nodded. "It's about time this guy had it coming."

Pushing his way out of the rock pile, Babimon made it up to his feet and literally roared out in bloody murder. His face received a deep gash across his forehead, causing blood to spill and drip down his maw. Picking up several stones from the ground, he hurled them across in sheer frustration.

" _ **DAMN YOU!**_ " Babimon screamed as he hurled a single stone at WarGreymon.

Evading his the rock, WarGreymon tilted his head. "You're not as strong as you make yourself out to be. It's quite pathetic you have to resort to throwing stones like a stupid monkey."

"NO! I am an elite warrior! I'll have no lower-class wimps like you push me around! Zero-009, you were supposed to be  _lower_  ranked than me!  _ **HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SURPASS ME?**_ "

"You just hate losing," Tai's partner scoffed, a hint of exasperation evident in his tone.

Tai snickered upon hearing his partner's remark. "Ha! Now that was a good one!"

" _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAY IT AGAIN, YOU SON OF A-**_ "

Kari once again was awe struck by WarGreymon's strength. "He battered Babimon around like a pinball! And that monkey is such a potty mouth!"

"Yeah and he's already screaming like a baby. When is he ever going to just roll over and give up?" TK groaned irritably. "No doubt we know who the winner is..."

Babimon roared angrily at WarGreymon as he readied another Bomber DX blast. " _ **YOU DIRTY DOG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_ "

"BABIMON! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Matt yelled hoarsely. "You won't do a damn thing if you're angry enough not to think straight! NOW, RELAX AND CALM DOWN!"

Matt's partner inquired. "You think that will actually work?"

"I don't think so, MetalGarurumon. Knowing him, he'd probably could care less," the irked blonde-haired youth scoffed.

Stopping himself completely losing it, Babimon took a deep breath and sighed. He shook his head to regain his composure, chuckling. "Y-Yo-You're right. Thanks, Yamato. I... I wasn't thinking straight. I let myself get way out of hand there..."

"More like lost your damn mind and whined like a complete cry baby, but yeah you get the whole idea," Matt stated. _Brick-headed spastic! At this rate, MetalGarurumon might have to engage battle with WarGreymon._

Grinning, Babimon took another deep breath and faced down the warrior. "You tricked me into a fit of rage, Zero-009. I commend ya, but don't you get too overconfident yet. Now you'll see what I can really do." Clenching his right hand, the baboon pointed at the duo. "Are you two fools ready?"

"Bring it," WarGreymon challenged the Invader.

Babimon watched Tai's partner carefully and grinned. "Heh, he's bluffing."

_No. He has power to spare._  MetalGarurumon thought as he observed WarGreymon. " _He's pretty much exuding complete confidence in the face of danger._

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Unforeseen Circumstances_ (0:00 - 0:53)) **

Suddenly, Babimon flashed two fingers. WarGreymon noted this as the ground under him exploded.

_**BOOM!** _

Babimon looked on as the explosion widened and realized this was his only opportunity to mount an attack quickly. He laughed and jetted through the billowing smoke cloud. " _ **RAHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME, BUG!**_ "

From an angle of his right eye, Babimon located WarGreymon air-borne above the smoke cloud. He glided at the warrior in an instant. In an act of desperation, Babimon threw out a rapid flurry of punches at WarGreymon.

As usual, Tai's partner telegraphed the behemoth's punches while maneuvering around them. WarGreymon executed a front kick, which Babimon barely evaded. WarGreymon flew in and went for a straight right hook. The baboon ducked under and flew away to avoid close contact Tai's partner.

Babimon moved away to catch his breath as WarGreymon swayed back.

**(2:07 - 3:07)**

"Well, at least you're showing some effort," WarGreymon remarked. "Just don't start whining."

"Heh. Just for that wise-ass comment, I'll make sure you get what's coming to you!" Babimon threatened.

With that, Babimon's mouth gaped. WarGreymon readied himself for what could be another devastating attack.

The invader released a powerful mouth beam. This time with more power packed into it. " _ **Primal Howl!**_ "

WarGreymon fired a streamlined orange beam to counteract his enemy's attack. " _ **Terra Beam!**_ "

The two attacks impacted as they exploded, releasing a bright illuminating flash of light that engulfed the skies.

Everyone back on the ground took cover. Garudamon shielded everyone, sans Matt and MetalGarurumon, to protect them from the incoming debris scattering across the landscape. TK, Kari, and Sora gawked in awe at the display of power the three were demonstrating in that one instant.

MetalGarurumon was there to shield his partner from the debris. "I've got you covered, Matt!"

"Unbelievable! He deflected Babimon's attack at a close distance!" Matt exclaimed.

**(End theme)**

As the smoke cloud cleared, Babimon gazed on in bewilderment as WarGreymon was revealed – once again without a singe on him.

WarGreymon sighed. "That was close."

"Phew," Tai let out a deep breath, watching the exchange from below. "That one made me sweat a bead at least."

"Didn't even scratch my armor once," WarGreymon dusted his armored body.

Babimon gawked at the duo and stuttered in obvious disbelief. "No. No...  _ **NO!**_ " He threw his hands up and closed his fists in angry frustration. " _ **NO! THAT WAS ONE OF MY STRONGEST ATTACKS!**_ "

"He really is tough, Tai," WarGreymon said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Tai seriously replied. "Yeah but this could take forever. We can't let this drag on for long."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M725_ ) **

"All right! That's enough fun, Babimon!" Matt called off the battle-hungry baboon Digimon. "It'll take forever with you! MetalGarurumon and I will take over from here!"

"WHAT?" Babimon gasped out of insult.

The Corrupt Child of Friendship bit his lips, gazing at Tai and WarGreymon.  _Ridiculous. I can't believe MetalGarurumon and I have to clean up the mess you've created, Babimon. I swear... It's like taking care of a child!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Power of Fury Blitz! WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon!**_

xxxxx

 


	14. The Power of Fury Blitz! WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, finally, the first major fight you've been waiting for. WarGreymon vs. MetalGarurumon, the forerunner of every Digimon Fusion battle that will come in the future. Enjoy the show!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 14: The Power of Fury Blitz! WarGreymon vs. MetalGarurumon!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart Challenges the Strong_ ) **

"Yeah. Finally, we get to see that big jerk afraid!" TK laughed. "After all of that time he bragged about being invincible!"

"He's too scared to fight with WarGreymon," Kari added.

"It'll be over in no time I'll bet," Sora said.

"I knew that the monkey crybaby wasn't going to be that big of a deal," Tai scoffed as he glared toward the blonde-haired youth and the metallic wolf. "It's Matt and MetalGarurumon that we're really after."

"Curse you to hell, Zero-009. Curse you, Taichi," Babimon tensed up as his body trembled and anger setting in. "Making me surrender your execution to MetalGarurumon and Yamato." Slowly descending, he cracked a devilish grin. "Heh. Well, you'll be sorry it ever happened. You're a disgrace, Zero-009. You and your partnership with this human make me RETCH!" Looking down at Matt, Babimon gave him the approval nod. "Yamato. I'll leave these two to you and MetalGarurumon. Just make sure they die painfully for what they've done to my pride!"  _So, I'm going to take my frustrations out on the other set of bugs!_

Then, Babimon's eyes settled upon TK, Kari, Sora, and their Digimon.

It didn't take long for Tai and WarGreymon to figure out Babimon's next ploy.

Tai uttered a gasp. "No... What the hell do you think you're doing, Babimon?"

"Don't tell me he intends to take out everyone else in exchange to Matt and MetalGarurumon for us two!" WarGreymon shouted and immediately roared out to the observers, sans Matt and MetalGarurumon. "TK! KARI! SORA! GARUDAMON! ANGEMON! ANGEWOMON! GET AWAY FROM THERE! BABIMON'S TARGETING FOR YOU NOW!"

Gasping all at once, the group screamed as Babimon nose dived toward them. "AHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME! IN EXCHANGE FOR TAICHI AND ZERO-009, I KILLING THESE THREE KIDS AND THEIR PETS!" 

" _ **THERE HE GOES, TAI!**_ " WarGreymon roared as he jetted down, pursuing the frantic Babimon.  _I've got to make it in time!_

"HURRY, WARGREYMON!" Tai called out to his partner.

WarGreymon finally came to a settlement.  _I didn't want to have to use it, but… Fury Blitz._

The Child of Courage turned away, calling out to his friends. "Get away you guys!"

"HERE I COME, PREPARE TO DIE!" Babimon yelled, gaping his mouth while preparing to repeat his most powerful technique. "RAUGH!"

_No… No choice!_  WarGreymon yelled as a bright red aura flared around him. " _ **Fury Blitz!**_ " With that, he utilized X's secret technique while rocketing down faster than the eye could follow and jetted further down, spinning his Dramon Killers, impacting Babimon's back. " _ **Brave Tornado!**_ "

"What…? No…  _ **NO! NO! YOU CAN'T… DO THIS TO ME…. AUGH!**_ " Babimon howled in excruciating agony as WarGreymon drilled through his torso, ripping him into two halves. " _ **AUUUGHHHH!**_ " His final words echoed out for everyone to hear. " _ **NO! YAMATO, AVENGE ME!**_ "

With that, Babimon's body was split into two and both halves exploded into data. Babimon was silenced forever, deleted from the Digiworld completely.

**(End theme)**

WarGreymon descended over to TK, Kari, Sora, and the others. Tai hurried over toward his partner.

"He… he did it!" Sora exclaimed happily. "WarGreymon got him!"

TK and Kari cheered. "YAY! WARGREYMON DID IT!"

Angewomon had watched the events while sitting up. "Excellent. That takes care of one invader..."

"And two more to go," Angemon murmured, grinning from ear to ear.

Tai stopped as he spoke to his friends. "Well, did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, but what did WarGreymon do?" Sora asked.

"I utilized a technique passed to me by X. It's called Fury Blitz," WarGreymon stated.

"Fury Blitz?" TK inquired.

Garudamon asked. "How does that work?"

"By controlling all the Digital Ki in my body," Tai's partner explained. "I amplify it for a heartbeat."

"When one gets it right, one's power, speed, and anything else skyrockets… even for just a second," the Child of Courage said. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"Oh yeah!" TK said, clenching his fists eagerly.

Angewomon addressed to Tai. "But, why didn't WarGreymon just use it in the first place?"

"It doesn't work like that," WarGreymon shook his head dismissively. "If I can't control my energy carefully, I'll end up blowing myself apart. There's only a certain limit I can reach now, but with training… well, you know. I'll be ready for more."

"I see now," the female angel nodded.

"Yeah, I remember X warning me about this," Tai said, reflecting on the last days of WarGreymon's training.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/X's Planet/Two Days Ago** _

WarGreymon was taking a break after having gone through hurdles upon hurdles across a 29,000-kilometer race.

He didn't show much signs of fatigue.

X reappeared in front of Tai and his Digimon, lecturing them on the use of the Fury Blitz technique.

"WarGreymon. You both have come further with the Fury Blitz technique than I had when I was a young fighter. But remember at your present level of skill, you have to beware of the over usage. Just the slightest error in your control will destroy your bodies. For WarGreymon, his data code will overload and explode. Don't increase any higher than twice your normal power. Do you understand, WarGreymon?"

"I got it."

"Tai, are we clear? Don't make WarGreymon expend too much. I know how trigger happy you can get."

The Child of Courage comprehended the situation. "Right."

"Remember anymore than two times the Fury Blitz will take a heavy toll on your body."

"Damn, that sucks. Thanks for the warning, X. I didn't know what we'd do without you."

"Well, Tai, WarGreymon would be dead for one thing."

"True... Heh, don't worry I won't get careless!"

The masked watched nodded, folding his arms behind his back. "Let's hope so. For your sake and ours."

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

"Now, all that we have to deal with are Matt and MetalGarurumon," WarGreymon said as he watched the partners standing afar from the group.

The Child of Courage affirmed the situation. "I know."

MetalGarurumon turned, silently murmuring to his partner. "Babimon's incompetence led to his own downfall. He has nobody to blame but himself."

"Humph, he asked us to avenge him? Sorry but we don't avenge losers," Matt scoffed as he unfolded his arms. A devious smirk adorned his face. "Whatever WarGreymon, you made sure to make note of it. Didn't you, WarGreymon?"

"Yes, I have."

Matt smirked. "The others don't matter to us now. Tai and WarGreymon are our main priorities until we defeat them." The Corrupt Child of Friendship heatedly pointed toward Tai's direction. "Only  _ONE_  of us will be declared the best of the best. Tai, get ready! The time has come for us to settle this!"

Tai locked eyes with Matt. "Of course, just you, me and our Digimon. No more games."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

Overseeing the events that had taken place, X nodded in approval. "Now, it's down to how it should be. Tai and Matt facing one another with their Digimon."  _But, I just hope he doesn't go as far as killing Matt. The Child of Friendship is crucial if the Digidestined are to defeat the great evil that looms. No doubt the evil one is aware of what's going on._

"X!"

The masked man turned and saw a teenage girl standing behind him. Her very presence was beautiful and serene. She was approximately 5'1 and had long golden brown locks, a pair of purifying sky blue eyes and a slim figure. A pink flower adorned her hair. She wore a spaghetti-string pink t-shirt with a white heart symbol embroidered on the front, a pink skirt and a white platform boots.

"Oh, Keke... So, you've come to oversee the fight that's going to commence in a short while?" inquired X.

"That's right," Keke added while walking toward X and standing by his side. "I just wish it didn't have to end like this. Their Digimon are going to tear each other to pieces."

"Matt's been influenced by that 'evil one.' There's nothing I can do to stop this since I would be directly interfering in Tai's fight. As you know, I am an watcher."

"I know but why are you forbidding me from going over there? I could stop the fight!"

"You could have if you still had your Ascendant powers, but the Nexus has all but stripped us of our powers after we vanquished our greatest enemy. You're back to what you were before we met the Chosen of that other universe."

"I know, but still… I wish I had my Ascendant strength back."

"Relax, Keke," the masked man reassured her. "I have an important assignment for you. One that will help the Digidestined get to where they need to be."

Keke blinked. "Rea... Really? You mean...?"

"That's right. However, we cannot know what the future will brings us as far as this battle goes. Let's pray that neither one of them kills one another and that Tai comes out victorious."

"As long as Matt lives... Then, that's all that matters to me..." she deeply sighed.

X furrowed his brows and thought.  _It's time. WarGreymon will really need to step it up against MetalGarurumon. Tai, this won't be a cakewalk. Good luck, my friends._

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

Tending to the survivors, Tai gave each of the Digimon Digi-Medical vitamins. The Digimon had expended most of their energy during the battle against the invaders.

Having defeated Babimon, Sora and Garudamon felt their bodies completely rejuvenated with an energy boost. One they really needed.

Garudamon felt her energy being replenished. "Wow, this really works!"

"I was lucky to take them from Gennai before I got here. When I feed one to WarGreymon, his energy was replenished," Tai added. "I figured if it would work for our Digimon."

Kari approached her Digimon partner. "How do you feel, Angewomon?"

"Much better, Kari. I think I'm ready to see action soon."

Angemon picked up his staff and flexed his left arm. "Sure enough I think I might want to help you, two." He turned to face WarGreymon and Tai.

TK sighed, nodding. "You two are going to be fighting my brother and his Digimon."

"Yeah... I know you don't seem too happy about it, TK. But your brother really needs to get his head out of his rear and get over himself," Tai frowned while facing Matt's direction. "If anyone's going to bruise that ego of his, it's going to be me and WarGreymon."

Sora approached TK and knelt down beside him. "You do understand where Tai's coming from with this? Matt's not himself..."

"I know... I know," TK stammered. "But I just wish this doesn't have to be settled through violence! That's all! I don't want to see you two fighting, Tai."

"I understand. Look, I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try to talk him out of this," the Child of Courage knelt in front of TK as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'll do what I can. But if that approach doesn't work, then I'm going to knock some sense into him."

"You have to understand. This not only hurts you, but it really hurts Tai to have to do this," WarGreymon assured the Child of Hope. "He didn't want to have to fight Matt but we weren't prepared for this. We didn't expect Matt to have been one of the three Invaders coming to the Digiworld."

"He's must have been brainwashed somehow," Sora stated. "The question is who could have influenced him? That we'll never know."

"Believe me, Sora. Before we go back home to our families, I'm going to find whoever did this to Matt. Just you wait and see!" Tai declared, clenching his fists. "But for now... I think it's time we settle this."

Facing Matt's direction, the Child of Courage's face conveyed determination. "One on one."

Standing beside MetalGarurumon, Matt smirked with both arms folded.

The blonde carefully watched Tai.  _Ah, just what are you thinking, Tai? You sure have that angry look on your face. How long will you keep me waiting?_

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Namida no Yukue_ ) **

Taking notice of Matt from the distance, Tai turned and faced the Corrupt Child of Friendship.  _Matt._

Sora blinked and noticed her best friend not taking his eyes off Matt. "Tai...?"

"You guys better get going and meet up with the other Digidestined," Tai ordered. "I'm sure Mimi, Joe, Izzy and their partners will arrive anytime now."

TK frowned and ran over toward Tai. "What? But I have to see this!"

"No, he's right, TK. We'll only get in the way," Kari replied. "This is no place for us. Not even our Digimon have what it takes to compete with MetalGarurumon. Plus, this is something my brother wants to settle on his own."

"But..."

Sora claps the little boy's shoulder and tenderly brought him close to her side. "It's okay, TK. Your brother will be brought back to his senses. Okay, TK? You just have to trust in him and WarGreymon."

"Oh... I... Oh all right," TK sighed.

"If we were to stay here, then we would only distract WarGreymon, TK," Angemon said.

"Look, I understand you want to see your brother, but we have no choice," Tai implied. "If I confront Matt, I'll try talking to him, but I can't guarantee we won't end up clobbering one another. As for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, well, those two are going to fight each other no matter what since they'll be protecting us regardless." Turning around, Tai gave an assuring smile to the group. "Rest assured, guys. I'll bring back Matt to his senses."

"Just don't kill each other. That's all I'm asking," TK pleaded.

Kari nodded. "We believe in you, Tai."

"Thanks, guys," Tai knelt down as he embraced TK and Kari. One corner of his eye didn't sway from Matt's direction.  _This will be my biggest test to date as the Child of Courage. But, you know what? I really do hunger for the challenge. This is what I live for: to find the greatest challenges and overcome them._

"Do us a favor though," Angewomon said. "Fight somewhere else. This place is barely an battlefield anymore."

"No problem. Once I've settled things with Matt, we can find the location of those Digicores and those four Holy Beasts. That way we can restore our slain Digimon friends and repair the damage done to the Digital World. Since Leomon, Andromon, Piximon, Ogremon and Centarumon can't all be reborn without a Primary Village."

"Yeah, they've all been practically wiped out in the Digital World. Until they are restored, no Digimon can be resurrected," Sora said.

"That's what X told me," Tai promptly stated. "Sora, I'll leave you and Garudamon in charge of taking everyone away from here."

The tomboy nodded. "No problem."

"Protect TK and my sister. Go meet with the other Digidestined and wait for me with Matt. Ok?"

"Understood, Tai. Just be careful," the redhead said.

Tai smiled and winked to his childhood friend.

"What's keeping you, clown?" Matt barked out. "You and WarGreymon aren't getting a case of cold feet, are you?"

Turning to face Matt and MetalGarurumon, Tai frowned. "Wish me luck, you guys."

"Tai. Sorry we have to leave it to you alone," said Angewomon. "Just don't die on us."

Kari clasped her hands together and let out a few tears. "Good luck, big brother!"

"Bring my brother back, Tai!" TK exclaimed.

Sora smiled as she took TK and Kari by their arms. "Let's get going you two. We'll leave this to those two."

Before long, Tai and WarGreymon both levitated off the ground. He waved to Kari and TK. "Take care of them, Sora. I'm counting on you."

"Leave them to me, Tai," the red-haired girl nodded.

Hopping on MetalGarurumon's back, Matt called out to Tai. "Have you already figured that there is no way out of this, clown?"

"We're not fighting here," Tai replied, climbing on WarGreymon's back. "I have a better spot for us to settle our score."

"Have it your way, old friend. Just lead the way."

With that, Matt and MetalGarurumon watched Tai and WarGreymon jet off into the distance ahead. The blonde and his wolf flew out in pursuit of their rivals.

Watching the four disappear into the distance, Sora, TK, and Kari were lifted by Garudamon. Angemon and Angewomon hovered into the air alongside the giant bird Digimon.

"There they go and we should be leaving from this point forward," Sora stated as her eyes faced the direction the rivals crossed.

Angewomon spoke up. "Tai said the others would arrive? Though we're not even sure if they're coming."

"Remember to feel them out, Angewomon," Angemon said to his female colleague.

"We still have our Digivices," Sora confirmed. "With those, we'll find the others for sure."

Garudamon agreed. "Should we start going now, Sora?"

"Yeah... C'mon, guys. Let's go," Sora said as Garudamon led the group and flew out.

TK and Kari glanced behind them to get a view of the sun in the background. Far off into the distance of the canyon valley, their brothers would finally settle their dispute.

Kari feared for Tai's survival.

TK was worried for Matt.

No matter who won, these two children will never forget this day.

"Tai..."

"Matt..."

Sora sighed deeply as she visualized Tai and Matt in her mind. "Tai. Matt. Somehow, we've got to get myself involved... Those two can't end up killing one another."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

As they soared across another canyon valley, Tai and WarGreymon scanned the terrain and ranges that dotted the landscape. Figuring out which spot to land, the duo wanted to ensure that they weren't any innocent bystanders to get in their way.

Without distractions, they were free to fight Matt and MetalGarurumon.

Matt and MetalGarurumon were keeping up pace with their rivals.

Then, once Tai spotted an area to stop, WarGreymon vanished.

MetalGarurumon phased out, following WarGreymon's direction.

Landing on a lower cliff ledge, Tai and WarGreymon cushioned their landing. Both sets of their feet touched the surface of the rocky surface. Strong winds blew against Tai's air as it moved out into a wave-like motion. Towering behind him was WarGreymon.

On the opposite end of there the duo stood, MetalGarurumon landed with Matt standing by his side. The blonde still had both arms crossed with a devious smirk etched on his face. Another strong wind blew against his spiked/slicked blonde hair.

This was it.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _An Unfamiliar_ **_Menace_ ) **

The two Megas had a standoff while the two boys' eyes pierced through one another.

Matt affirmed. "Nice relocation, Tai. I like this spot. We fight it out to our heart's content."

"Thanks, but I wasn't looking to receive any compliments from you," Tai frowned.

"No need to get so pushy, my friend," the blonde chuckled. "But, I have to say that this makes it a fitting place for your grave. Now, there's the easy way or the hard way."

"What are you getting at?"

"Simple, Tai. It's really an easy question I think you can answer. Just don't think too hard now."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"If you were smart, you will do the right thing and hand TK back to me. This way we can avoid any further and petty dispute. Just think, I could let you live and we could become partners. The boss I'm working for would personally be interested in you. Just think, we could be his two prototypes and one day we'll give us the power we've wanted. We could build an army and crush anything that dares to challenge our authority. We're the next evolutionary step in digital life forms. We can take over many worlds. Starting with this one. What do you say? Does that sound like a great deal? You and WarGreymon would make the finest soldiers within my boss' military empire."

Tai retorted, turning down the offer. "In your dreams, Matt! I would never turn my backs on the other Digidestined or our Digimon friends! Sora, my sister, your brother, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were brought here to keep bad creeps from harming the Digiworld. You turned your back on us, Matt. You spit on the face of every Digimon that sacrificed themselves out there just to stop you and that psycho partner of yours. You didn't even seem to show any remorse when watched them die, did you?"

"They fought and died like the dogs they were," Matt candidly stated, showing no shred of remorse for the fallen warriors.

Upon hearing this, Tai restrained himself from blindly attacking Matt and growled behind his breath. "Bastard. Yet, you've made your own brother cry."

"He shouldn't be crying..."

"No, he should learn to grow up, but you left him without as much as a goodbye! You didn't even tell us where you were going! We could have needed your help with Daimaomon and NeoDevimon! Yet, you didn't come back. You left the Digital World with this evil force to see more power."

"And I've been away for seven months..."

"Wait, seven months? But, you've been gone for two weeks."

"On that day that happened, I left with the dark lord on his ship and departed to his home world. You'd be surprised how time flies and goes in other worlds. On my new boss' home planet, I was told that at least two weeks equates to seven months in this Digiworld."

"How long were you on that planet?"

"Seven months, but it would merely be a 14 days in the Digiworld. I only spent two weeks traveling in that pod."

"So while we were fighting Daimaomon, you were ready on that planet?"

"You'd also be surprised how fast the dark lord's ship can go."

Tai scowled. "Back on topic, you deliberately aligned yourself with this creep and allowed him to influence you with darkness?"

"I wanted power, Tai. Power to control my life. I also needed it to one day confront you. You, Tai..." Matt pointed at the Child of Courage. "You had the nerve to take TK from me. He's my brother!"

"Yeah, he's your brother, but you sure don't act like the brother he looked up to! He's scared of you now. He even asked me to talk sense some sense into you, but somehow I doubt that's going to work," Tai continued. "You seriously intend to fight me."

"A fight to the death is what I desire. You see, Tai, I cannot allow you to live for the sheer fact that you make me sick. I loathe the fact you are the leader of the Digidestined. I should have been the rightful leader and you know it!"

Irked with Matt's rant, Tai frowned. "All you do is whine, Matt. You don't get your way and now you're going to take your frustrations out on me? The way I see it... I don't see a super powerful guy." He frowned, clenching his fists. "All I see is an egotistical and self-absorbed bastard who can't get over the fact that there will always be someone better than him!"

Matt had heard enough and cut Tai off with a yell. " _ **Enough!**_ "

**(End theme)**

There was silence as both youths stopped talking. The only sound that could be heard in the background was the whistling winds blowing across the landscape.

"Do I have to remind you? I chose to become leader since I felt responsible for everyone. The Crest I have embodies the courage I exhibit. I speak for everyone that I've done an okay job as a leader. TK is still safe, as you've already seen. I lived up to my promise, Matt. I can never replace you as his brother. You both are blood brothers and there's nothing I can do about it. But, I told TK that I'd be a secondary brother in case you weren't around. He has appreciated what I've done, but he wants his true brother back. He doesn't want this self-absorbed fool who doesn't know what's good for his peers. How TK could call you his brother now baffles me, but I understand the fact he respects you. So, if you can hear me, Matt. Please just snap out of it and return back to us."

However, the blonde youth wasn't going to give in to Tai easily without so much as a resistance. "Feh. Quit trying to butter me up. All of that nonsense you spat out was nothing but lies. I will say this, Tai. You are a great liar. No, I really do applaud you for that."

"Shut up. You know I'm right!"

"No, you shut up, idiot! I've heard enough out of you! If you aren't going to join me, then MetalGarurumon will wipe your Digimon partner out! Then, once we're finished playing with him, I will take TK back. I won't allow you to corrupt his mind anymore!"

"You've completely lost it," Tai was taken back by Matt's declaration. "You're the one who's corrupted! Wake up and realize what you're saying!"

"Humph, no. I'm perfectly fine, Tai. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Will you hand TK back to me and join me? This is your final opportunity to make the right choice."

"Offer denied, Matt."

Sighing in disbelief, the blonde muttered. "Disappointing really."

"I have all that I need to keep me happy. I have a sister and friends waiting for me. I've got a family back home. You have a family, too, that's waiting for you. Can you imagine how they must feel to see us preparing to wage war on one another?"

"You say that as if I'm supposed to care."

"You'll regret ever saying that..."

"I have no regrets," Matt promptly stated. "You had your chance. My boss would have enjoyed having you on our side."

"Heh, I wouldn't say that if he were around. He'd kill you in a heartbeat. And he's many times more powerful than either of us," Matt said as he unfolded his arms. "Once I'm done with you, I'm taking my brother back. He's going to be a fine soldier."

"You won't lay a hand on TK!" Tai retorted.

"Sorry but you have no say in the matter. Now...  _ **PREPARE YOURSELF, TAI!**_ "

"Let's get this over with!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"Don't let me down, WarGreymon!"

With that, MetalGarurumon crouched back and was ready to go.

WarGreymon crouched and took a fighting stance with his left foot out and both arms extended out.

Neither one took their eyes off one another.

They each faced off with the winds blowing around them.

There was a moment of silence during the stand off from both sides.

WarGreymon vs. MetalGarurumon.

As if time suddenly stopped, neither side moved a muscle.

Not even a single eye blink.

Then, a rock tipped over a ledge nearby and immediately plummeted to the ground below.

Then, as it hit the ground, the rock shattered.

_**Crack!** _

This quickly signified as the starting bell and both sides started to move.

**(Cue G-Gundam OST - _A Clear Mind  - Burning Palm_ ) **

WarGreymon launched out at MetalGarurumon with full speed.

WarGreymon yelled out as he came toward MetalGarurumon head on. " _ **HI-YAAAA!**_ "

MetalGarurumon quickly sidestepped his rival, throwing out his blade-like tail. WarGreymon quickly countered and caught his hand.

WarGreymon proceeded to throw a rapid flurry of punches at MetalGarurumon, who easily telegraphed and evaded all of the punches. The wolf was reading him like a book and continued evading his enemy's punches.

Looking behind him, MetalGarurumon quickly zipped across and over a canyon ledge. The Dragon Man Warrior followed out in pursuit of the metallic-armored wolf.

Just then, MetalGarurumon bounced off a rock ledge and catapulted himself directly at WarGreymon. Before the he could dodge, WarGreymon was on the receiving end of a tail swipe. WarGreymon was sent flying back and into a nearby rock ledge.

However, WarGreymon quickly stopped himself and shot up into mid-air flight.

He scanned the area for any sighting of MetalGarurumon.

"Watch your back, WarGreymon!" Tai called out.  _Where did he go?_

Matt grinned. "Heh, you should've taken his advice, WarGreymon!"

MetalGarurumon jetted behind WarGreymon. The wolf went for an overhead chop with his tail. He only managed to slice air as WarGreymon ducked under.

Shooting himself forward, WarGreymon attempted rapid kicks to catch MetalGarurumon. Though, MetalGarurumon once again telegraphed WarGreymon's ferocious kicks.

The two eventually flew further up while rapidly trading blows with one another. Mainly punches and most of them quickly countered from both sides. But, it was MetalGarurumon who got the better of WarGreymon.

He quickly saw an opening, repeatedly headbutting WarGreymon's chest. The warrior grunted from each blow pounding his chest violently.

"Ha! What's the matter, Tai? I thought WarGreymon was capable of better than this!" The Corrupt Child of Friendship laughed.

"Show me the power you could have used to destroy Babimon!" MetalGarurumon roared as he continually battered WarGreymon. "Bring it out! Quit holding back you fool!"

"WARGREYMON!" Tai cried out.

Matt yelled out as he laughed and enjoyed every minute of Tai's punishment.

_**BAM!** _

MetalGarurumon nailed another headbutt into WarGreymon, following it up with a spinning tail slap over the warrior's back. "Show me now or die!"

_**BOOSH!** _

One shot across WarGreymon's back sent him plummeting toward a pit below. But, WarGreymon quickly prevented his own fall and back flipped on top of a neighboring rock ledge. He set himself down and looked up to find MetalGarurumon looking down from a higher ledge.

Watching the fight unfold, Matt folded his arms and faced his rival. "Is this really all WarGreymon can do?"

"No, he hasn't even gotten started!" Tai retorted, smiling. "C'mon, WarGreymon. You can do better than this."

_**BOOM!** _

An explosive flash expanded from the horizon.

The two streams of light collided with one another and blasted through each other.

During each collision, the heavens nearly trembled and more explosive flashes popped everywhere. Several rock hills shattered from the force of power exerted from both Digimon.

WarGreymon flew with full speed toward MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon saw it coming and lifted his shoulder armor, countering the punch.

Jetting upward, WarGreymon spun himself into a tornado aimed to collide with MetalGarurumon. " _ **Brave Tornado!**_ " The drilling claws came within range of the metallic wolf Digimon.

MetalGarurumon countered by maneuvering to the side and avoiding contact with Tai's partner. As the plate armor around his body opened, MetalGarurumon launched a barrage of missiles at his intended target: WarGreymon.

" _ **Giga Missiles!**_ "

As the missiles came toward him, WarGreymon swayed around the shots. They exploded rapidly and forced WarGreymon back.

"Behind you!"

With WarGreymon preoccupied with the missiles, MetalGarurumon quickly swerved around the warrior and delivered a head butt across WarGreymon's' back.

" _ **ARGH!**_ "

Spinning himself around, WarGreymon retaliated with a claw slash across MetalGarurumon's face. The blow registered, knocking the metallic wolf away.

"Two can play that game, MetalGarurumon!"

"Curse you, WarGreymon! I'll get you for that!"

WarGreymon went for a straight kick but MetalGarurumon ducked under the blow. The wolf went for a claw slash attempt, which WarGreymon barely managed to dodge. WarGreymon dug deep and quickly leveled MetalGarurumon with a right hand fist. As MetalGarurumon's head snapped back, WarGreymon delivered a sledge across his rival's back.

Gathering quick successive energy in his hands, WarGreymon launched a massive, orange sphere at the wolf Digimon. " _ **Terra Force!**_ "

Spitting out an ice stream out of his mouth, MetalGarurumon countered the warrior's attack. " _ **Cocytus Breath!**_ "

Both attacks collided at once.

_**BOOM!** _

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon shielded their eyes from the explosive blast as a result of the collision from both attacks.

Suddenly, Matt noticed a subtle red glow around WarGreymon, which expanding into a crimson aura and glowed profusely. The aura was now flaring up like a raging inferno.

Gathering power obtained from X's training, WarGreymon felt the muscles in his body tightening with a surge of new power.

"What...?" A flabbergasted Matt gaped. "What's going on here?"

"You're about to find out," Tai said. "Let him have it, WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon gritted his teeth, focusing as a protective orange-red aura flared around him. " _ **Fury Blitz! Engage!**_ "

With that, WarGreymon pushed his right hand forward and released a seemingly 'invisible' force of power at MetalGarurumon's direction. " _ **Terra Fist!**_ "

The wolf quickly made wind of this and jetted straight into mid-air as he watched the 'invisible' force blast the canyon. The giant pillar of stones exploded and crumbled down into fallen debris.

MetalGarurumon stopped completely in mid-air and watched as…

WarGreymon rocketed at MetalGarurumon, demonstrating an incredible speed feat that lasted less than a second. The wolf didn't get time to perceive and hear a 'sonic boom' effect.

_**BOOM!** _

WarGreymon's armored fist impacted MetalGarurumon's face.

_**BAM!** _

MetalGarurumon reeled back from the blows as WarGreymon followed up with a series of rapid punches. One each impacted MetalGarurumon's face, repelling him back.

WarGreymon followed it up with a kick to MetalGarurumon's face, sending him hurtling through the rocky grounds below. Utilizing his Fury Blitz, WarGreymon rocketed down, swerving around to continue the assault.

"METALGARURUMON! TURN AROUND!" Matt roared out.

Tai clenched his fists, anticipating his partner's next move. "GET HIM, WARGREYMON!"

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon vanished from out of WarGreymon's sights.

"What? He's gone!"

Just as he stopped, MetalGarurumon phased in front of WarGreymon, headbutting him squarely under his jaw.

_**BAM!** _

**(End theme)**

Reeling from close contact with his rival, WarGreymon growled while MetalGarurumon's vicious headbutt.

"That Fury Blitz technique was a nice trick," MetalGarurumon proclaimed. "But, I've encountered something akin to it!"

WarGreymon scoffed, rubbing his jaw. "I somehow doubt it."

The Corrupted Child of Friendship chuckled. "Do you see now, Tai? You're Digimon still can't do a thing to MetalGarurumon. My partner is superior and more efficient than yours."

"We'll see," Tai said. "WarGreymon, time to get serious!"

"Please, don't tell me that's all you've really got, because if it is you had better quit," MetalGarurumon growled, his icy eyes glared intently at WarGreymon.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST - _Vs. Vegeta_ )**

WarGreymon clenched his fists, readying his next attack. Funny... As grim as things look right now, I kind of  _enjoy_  the challenge."

"Let's see who'll truly come out on top, Tai," Matt declared. "But, you already know the outcome."

"Don't get your hopes up," the Child of Courage scoffed. "Let's take the Fury Blitz to the next level, WarGreymon!"

Acknowledging his partner's suggestion, WarGreymon nodded. "Right."

WarGreymon zipped around the canyon ledges and leveled several hills down with his fiery aura. He launched himself straight at MetalGarurumon and kicked the metallic wolf in the gut.

_I can't believe MetalGarurumon is stronger than he used to be._  WarGreymon thought as he seized MetalGarurumon by his blade-tipped tail.

As he spun hurled MetalGarurumon across, WarGreymon blitzed across to engage the wolf with another drilling maneuver. MetalGarurumon recovered, evading WarGreymon's drilling attack.

Taking advantage of the situation, MetalGarurumon headbutted WarGreymon's obvious blind spot - the back. WarGreymon howled out from the blow, whirling around to nail him with a crescent kick.

The two Megas immediately pulled off one another and stopped fighting abruptly.

Tai observed the heated engagement, chuckling. "Heh, our Digimon are pretty much equal if you ask me."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's not even close to hitting his max potential!"

"Likewise for WarGreymon. Matt, just don't cry when WarGreymon beats MetalGarurumon down," the Child of Courage murmured, watching WarGreymon preparing to make his next move.

xxxxx

As they were on their way, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, and Zudomon stopped as they probed several energies gathered in one location.

Izzy stared into his laptop monitor and announced. "You guys! There are three beacons heading our way! According to the online map, I'm seeing the Crests of Light, Hope and Love."

"Then, that means Sora, TK and Kari just left the battle? Is it over?" Joe wondered.

Zudomon answered for his partner. "No, I'm sensing a gathering some large powers. I can't really make out who they belong to..."

"Yeah, these are two really strong and mind-bobbling powers," Lillymon said as she shivered.

Mimi gasped in worry. "I hope they at least beat one of those invaders."

"Well, there's a good chance Tai and WarGreymon is already engaging battle with them," MegaKabuterimon stated. "No doubt those two will be fighting Matt and MetalGarurumon."

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, that's highly a possibility. So, if these two belong to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, then the other Invader must have been taken out."

"But who I wonder?" Joe said.

"It was WarGreymon. I just sensed him earlier and his new power crushed the weaker Invader," Zudomon confirmed.

"Wow! He actually beat an invader! Way to go!" Mimi happily clapped her hands. "One down and two to... But, this is Matt and MetalGarurumon."

"If anyone's going to stop Matt and his Digimon, it will be Tai and WarGreymon. He probably told Sora and the others to leave to find us," Izzy deduced, scratching his head. "I think he did the right thing. Otherwise, he and WarGreymon will get too distracted if we interfere."

"You think Tai and WarGreymon will stop those two?" Lillymon queried

"I... I can't say for sure, guys," the Child of Knowledge promptly stated. "I can't predict battle outcomes. I don't hold all the answers, guys."

Upon hearing this, the Digimon and the children feared for the worst.

Not just for Tai, but for Matt, too.

The possibility of one of them getting killed in action was highly probable.

"Tai. Matt," Mimi whispered as she clasped her hands in prayer. "Please don't kill each other."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

"Keke, normally you'd enjoy watching a great fight," X addressed to the girl standing behind him.

"I know, but watching two Digidestined fighting like this just gets to me..."

"You're really worried for Matt?"

She didn't want to admit it but seeing Matt in action was awe-inspiring. However, she forced herself to support Tai in the conflict.

"You could say that..."

X looked away and sighed. "Rest assured. Neither of these two is going to get themselves killed. Tai will restore Matt and make him see the error of his ways."

"I hope so. There's still hope in Matt, right?"

"Of course but it all depends if Matt wants to be saved. We'll see but this battle isn't likely to end quickly. It will take a while," X closed his eyes to view the climatic fight. "WarGreymon's already using the first level of the Fury Blitz technique. The worst possible outcome would if he's forced themselves to amp his power up three times the normal max."  _Tai, if you know what's best… WarGreymon shouldn't go three times the max. But, if you that you must… well, I can't do anything to change your mind. Be wise with your decision._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

"Well, I'd say that he's already hit your limit, loser," Matt remarked with a grin.

Tai scoffed. "Oh shut up. I'm sick of hearing you run your mouth."

Matt chuckled and closed his fists. "Spare me, Tai. Allow my partner to show you something for you to dread."

"What now?" Tai growled as he watched MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon in the distance.

MetalGarurumon tensed his body, channeling his energy as a transparent orb materialized around him. On the outside, electrical bolts surged around the orb while MetalGarurumon's body shimmered with a bright blue aura.

WarGreymon tensed up, clenching his fists.  _I'm... I'm feeling that power. Wow, this is intense._

"Holy crap!" Tai gaped.  _Matt wasn't kidding!_

"Keep it coming, MetalGarurumon!" Matt exclaimed.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Ijou Jitai Hassei!!_ ) **

WarGreymon glanced around as uttered a horrifying gasp once dark clouds covered the bright blue skies. All of that power that MetalGarurumon accumulated was generating an electrical storm within the area. Lightning bolts struck across the land and strong winds knocked down numerous of cliff ledges and tall stone pillars.

Tai noticed the darkened skies and watched as more lightning struck down over the rocky landscape.

WarGreymon paced himself, sensing MetalGarurumon's power substantially growing.

The Child of Courage exclaimed as he glanced around the unstable environment. "Man, this is not good! His power is causing all of this? I would hate to see what happens if he went all out!"

"This area is becoming too unstable!" WarGreymon exclaimed. "All of this is generating from MetalGarurumon!"

" _ **HOOOOOOWL!**_ " MetalGarurumon roared out, howling as the orb exploded and released an expanding aura of white light.

The entire area felt the effects of the initial power-up.

After what seemed like eternity, the radiant light faded. Everything seemed tranquil. There was an unpleasant silence that followed.

Uncrossing their arms, both Tai and WarGreymon uttered a gasp at the after math of MetalGarurumon's initial power-up. A series of rock ledges and stone pillars collapsed. Smoke clouds covered the land below them.

The expanding light cleared even half of the entire landscape.

"This... This is crazy!" Tai gasped in horrifying disbelief. "The land. Those stone pillars. Nearly everything's been wiped out clean..."

"He sure wasn't planning to renovate the land. That was all MetalGarurumon."

"Look ahead of you, you two," Matt said to Tai and WarGreymon.

Facing the front, WarGreymon narrowed his eyes as a smoke cloud cleared away. A shadow emerged through the smoke screen. MetalGarurumon emerged with a shiny metallic blue aura outlining of his body. The aura radiated magnificently to give the metallic wolf a more streamlined form.

Closing his fists, Matt cracked a grin. "Heh. Impressed?"

"Impressed? WarGreymon's gonna kick his ass," Tai angrily retorted.

"MetalGarurumon, walk all over him."

MetalGarurumon silently nodded and his eyes glowed white flare to them.

**(End theme)**

Just then, catching WarGreymon off guard, the wolf was suddenly gone from sight.

WarGreymon felt a gust of strong air coming towards him.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Tataki no Toki_ ) **

MetalGarurumon appeared above WarGreymon, nailing him with a vicious tail swipe that impacted the warrior's face. Tai's Digimon grunted from the registered blow and was sent plummeting below.

"This is it, Tai!"

"WarGreymon! Rebound!"

MetalGarurumon delivered another head butt, knocking WarGreymon senseless. The blow impacted the Dragon Warrior, dropping him to the ground below. The enhanced wolf phased and appeared above his adversary. MetalGarurumon followed it up with a four-legged stomp over WarGreymon's back. WarGreymon was on the edge as he plummeted to the earth.

Regaining his momentum, WarGreymon somersaulted onto a nearby ledge and recovered from the attack. He scanned the skies for any signs of MetalGarurumon.

"Where did he go? Matt!"

"I'd look up if I were him," Matt devilishly smiled.

"BEHIND YOU!" MetalGarurumon howled.

Overhearing the wolf's howl, WarGreymon whirled around but he didn't have time to perceive MetalGarurumon's next move.

_**BAM!** _

Headbutting WarGreymon over the back, MetalGarurumon catapulted himself into WarGreymon and sent flying forward. As the warrior roared from the velocity he was traveling, he saw a rock ledge. Capitalizing on the momentum, WarGreymon stopped himself and bounced right off the ledge. He jetted straight up and landed on another ledge.

WarGreymon turned up as MetalGarurumon fired a dark blue beam at his direction.

Reacting to the incoming shot, WarGreymon utilized his new technique and amplified it out of desperation. " _ **Fury Blitz! Times Two!**_ "

Augmenting his speed, WarGreymon jetted off the ledge and glided into mid-air, avoiding MetalGarurumon's beam. That beam collided with the steep, shattering it in an explosive blast.

MetalGarurumon fired another beam at WarGreymon. "TAKE THIS!"

As soon as WarGreymon stopped, he phased and appeared above MetalGarurumon.

WarGreymon kicked MetalGarurumon aside, knocking him a few feet back.

As both Mega Digimon met head-on, they collided and traded blows at a rapid pace. WarGreymon threw out a fury of claw strikes as the metallic wolf relied on jaw bites.

Seizing the opportunity, WarGreymon shot a knee into MetalGarurumon's gut to send him flying backward. Matt's Digimon somersaulted back until he regained his own momentum and shot himself forward. Gaping his mouth, the wolf released a stream of ice.

" _ **Cocytus Breath!**_ "

WarGreymon gathered a ball of energy, expelling it in the form of an orange energy wave. " _ **Terra Beam!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

The Megas' attacks collided and imploded into an explosive force of white light.

Tai and Matt yelled out as they were knocked away by the single explosion.

The Digimon resumed their fighting in aerial flight until they flew apart from each other. They landed on opposite ends of the vicinity, landing on nearby ledges.

"Well, that was impressive. I must at least give your Digimon  _some_ credit," the Corrupted Child of Friendship proclaimed, clapping his hands. "Whoopie."

Tai angrily scowled. "WarGreymon's not done yet."

The Digimon exchanged glares. WarGreymon was noticeably breathing hard while MetalGarurumon was cooling down by taking a few breaths. However, it was fairly obvious Tai's Digimon had expended more of his own energy from the get-go.

**(End theme)**

"Damn, I didn't expect his speed and power to be so incredible," WarGreymon panted, albeit wearing a smile behind his mask. "Even with twice the Fury Blitz, I'm still having some difficulty..."

MetalGarurumon frowned. "Had enough?"

"Not a chance," retorted WarGreymon, crouching over while maintaining a fighting stance. He then closed his eyes, focusing through his Digital Ki.  _It will be better to blow myself up than allow him to do the honors. I've gotta amp up the Fury Blitz - three fold._

"Heh. Is your Digimon buddy chanting a little prayer, clown?" Matt chuckled.

Tai retorted. "You wish. Just watch."

WarGreymon focused.  _I wonder how long my body will last if I increase my Fury Blitz up to level three? X is going to kill Tai if he ever finds out he let me do this._

"What's the matter, Tai? Have you already lost your will to fight?" Matt asked, glancing over his shoulder at his rival. "I expected a little more out of WarGreymon. This has been a disappointment by far."

The Child of Courage heatedly spat out. "Well, there's no other way for him to win… he's going to take it to the next level!"

"Face it, Tai. You and WarGreymon chose the wrong guys to mess with. MetalGarurumon and I are a formidable team who can never be beaten! Your chances of victory are looking grim and it's such a damn shame. I truly expected a true challenge upon coming here. I wanted to end your life in grand fashion, but if this is all I get then so be it. Just remember, TK comes with me."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Wasteland of Tension_ (0:00 - 1:10)) **

As Matt ceased talking, WarGreymon closed his fists. The intense crimson aura returned and expanded around his physique.

Matt raised a left brow and noticed WarGreymon's expanding, his muscles expanding and broadening.

MetalGarurumon studied his rival carefully with keen eyes.  _What's this? He's drawing out more power._

Flexing his arms, WarGreymon gathered more power, quickly augmenting his form into the third Fury Blitz level.

Closing his eyes, WarGreymon murmured. "Just as long as you can body, it's time for three times the Blitz Fury power."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

The masked watcher clenched his fists angrily and roared. "No! What the hell are you thinking? You should never go beyond two-fold! Tai, what are you thinking?"  _But then, it is true. WarGreymon can't win against MetalGarurumon in his current state. C'mon, WarGreymon… don't let up!_

Keke sighed sadly with her eyes closed, but she was able to see the battlefield site in the Digital World clearly. "C'mon, WarGreymon! Go for it!"  _That and save Matt, too._

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

WarGreymon continued to gather Digital Ki, enhancing his Fury Blitz form to the third level.

"Get ready, Matt! You'll regret making me do this!" Tai called out. "Now, WarGreymon's going to teach you and MetalGarurumon a lesson! Don't  _underestimate_  us!"

Matt was starting to show some shred of concern as he watched WarGreymon.

"Incredible, his power is rising..." MetalGarurumon gasped, his eyes and mouth gaped in bewilderment. "But how? He should be..."

xxxxx

Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Zudomon, Lillymon, and MegaKabuterimon noticed a large gathering of smoke.

Noticing the scouter going off, Izzy watched the official power reading calculation flashing on the screen.

As he removed the scouter from the laptop, Izzy took a look at it and put it over his right eye. "Whoa! You guys! You're not going to believe this but the scouter is somehow working again and picking up a power calculation. This is coming from... WarGreymon!"

"What does it say?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, we would like to know!" nodded Joe.

"The power reading is increasing way too rapidly!" Izzy checked the scouter and read out the calculated numbers. "17,000! 19,000! 21,000!"

Suddenly, the scouter exploded and shattered into pieces right. This quickly took Izzy by unexpected surprise.

"Izzy!" Joe and Mimi cried.

"Are you all right, Izzy?" MegaKabuterimon shouted as he worried for his partner's condition. "Izzy!"

"I... I'm fine but the scouter just self-donated. My guess would be that the device overloaded from calculating such a large power reading. But, that's my only guess."

"Well, we're just glad you're all right, Izzy," Lillymon said with concern for the child. "We could care less about that stupid little device."

Zudomon scoffed. "Forget about the scouters. We can easily pinpoint their location. WarGreymon's power is going off the charts!"

"Is that right, Zudomon?" Joe asked his partner Digimon.

"Then, we better get ahead! I wonder if we'll meet up with Sora and the others along the way," Mimi said.

Izzy shrugged. "We'll know once we continue moving forward you guys."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Curtain Rises on the Battle_ (0:00 - 0:24)**

At last, WarGreymon gathered enough power, reaching the Third Stage.

MetalGarurumon felt the rising winds and was taken back by them.

Matt's contorted with disbelief, while Tai sported a confident smirk.

"How can this be?" Matt exclaimed. "MetalGarurumon, don't stand down!"

The wolf gasped. "Yes, but this isn't po-possible!"

"LET HIM HAVE IT, WARGREYMON!"

The Dragon Warrior bellowed, his voice echoing. " _ **Fury Blitz! Times Three!**_ "

**(1:17 - 1:31)**

The flaming crimson aura exploded around WarGreymon's body as he flew out. As his eyes flared, he came within reach of MetalGarurumon and closed his right fist.

"No…!" MetalGarurumon gaped.

"This is Fury Blitz Stage Three!" WarGreymon declared. "I'm sorry to do this to you, old friend."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Ultimate Clash! Awakening of the Wolf Beast!**_

xxxxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's getting intense. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are throwing down! Next time, things really heat up. The ultimate clash leads to the epic beam-struggle ala Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Gallic Gun! :D
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	15. The Ultimate Clash! Awakening of the Wolf Beast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The epic beam struggle and a horrible transformation take place in this grand episode. Enjoy the action, my friends.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 15: The Ultimate Clash! Awakening of the Wolf Beast!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Pokémon OST -**   _ **Kanto Rival/Champion Battle**  _ **)**

The Dragon Warrior bellowed, his voice echoing. " _ **Fury Blitz! Times Three!**_ "

The flaming crimson aura exploded around WarGreymon's body as he flew out. As his eyes flared, he came within reach of MetalGarurumon and closed his right fist.

"No…!" MetalGarurumon gaped.

"This is Fury Blitz Stage Three!" WarGreymon declared. "I'm sorry to do this to you, old friend."

Matt's mouth dropped.  _He... He's faster than before! I couldn't even see him move! Like he was standing still one second and then he's right front of-!_ "MetalGarurumon!"

" _ **Terra Fist! Times Three!**_ "

_**BAM!** _

WarGreymon pulverized MetalGarurumon, his fist impacted with the metal wolf's face. The heavy leveled MetalGarurumon, sending him hurtling into the distance. Sporting a crimson aura, it flared as WarGreymon propelled himself toward MetalGarurumon. He completed a quick u-turn and slammed a foot over MetalGarurumon's back.

As MetalGarurumon recovered from WarGreymon's shot, he fired out an ice beam. He gasped as WarGreymon phased out, letting the ice beam shot through an after image.

MetalGarurumon whirled around…

_**Bam!  
** _

…and was on the receiving end of a flying kick by the Fury Blitz user. Feeling the wind knocked right out of him, MetalGarurumon fell as WarGreymon removed his foot out of him. MetalGarurumon crashed through a collection of rock pillars

WarGreymon roared as he pummeled MetalGarurumon with a flurry of claw slashes. While being on the receiving end, MetalGarurumon's head snapped back after each crushing blow. Tai's Digimon shot an uppercut into MetalGarurumon's chin and followed it up with a crescent kick that knocked the metal wolf through a pillar of rocks.

"Wow, I didn't think WarGreymon could do this!" Tai was in awe at what his Digimon was capable of with the Fury Blitz.

Suddenly, there was a slight tremor coming from the rock pillars. Tai watched as a burst of energy shot out from the ground and crumbled the rock pillars at once.

"You spoke too soon, clown," Matt chuckled.

MetalGarurumon emerged out of the pile, howling out in rage. " _ **Hoooooooooowl!**_ " His eyes widened and twitched, turning around to scan the proximity of the battlefield. He spotted WarGreymon rocketing downward. "We won't get the best of me! Damn you!"

As WarGreymon flew within range, MetalGarurumon retaliated with a tail swing. WarGreymon bounced away, using a rock ledge as a launching pad as he flew back at MetalGarurumon. He quickly rammed a knee lift into MetalGarurumon's back.

Somersaulting into the air, MetalGarurumon recovered from the vicious blow. He landed on his feet and rocketed toward WarGreymon. WarGreymon timed his rival's approach, ramming a left fist into MetalGarurumon's abdomen.

_**BAM!** _

Tai winced. "Ouch."

Matt's contorted with shock and frustration. "C'mon, MetalGarurumon… what's the matter with you?"

As he recoiled from WarGreymon's punch, MetalGarurumon stumbled back and coughed. That one punch alone was enough to not only stun but also knock the wind out of him. The wolf sank down, falling on the ground as his face contorted with pain. He coughed out trickles of blood mixed with saliva.

**(End theme)**

Contorting with pain and rage, MetalGarurumon cursed aloud. "You.. you... bastard...!"

Overcoming the pain for an instant, MetalGarurumon glided up and landed on a ledge. He coughed out hoarsely, spitting out blood. The excruciating pain in his gut shot throughout his body.

"MetalGarurumon! How can just a punch injure you?" Matt exclaimed. "Gah, c'mon!"

"He's in pain, Matt. Don't push him…"

"Don't tell me how to care for my Digimon, clown!" The Corrupted Child of Friendship snapped, his cool headed facade was replace by a desperate and angry one.

However, MetalGarurumon wasn't the only one feeling excruciating pain. WarGreymon was starting to feel winded. Fury Blitz Stage Three was taking its toll on the Digimon's body.

Tai took note of his Digimon's condition.  _I shouldn't get too overconfident. X was right. There would be major consequences for going anywhere past Stage Two. Hold on much longer WarGreymon. Besides, I vowed that I'd bring Matt back to his brother. I have to fulfill my promise to TK!_

The Dragon Warrior thought as he watched his rival getting up.  _I think I'm starting to get what X met, but I had no choice. It was either that or get killed by MetalGarurumon._

Straightening himself to his feet, MetalGarurumon trembled and seethed. "This can't be happening!"

Even more incensed was Matt. He growled, gritting his teeth. "How's WarGreymon able to do this? He shouldn't be able to one-up MetalGarurumon! MetalGarurumon CAN'T lose!" The angry blonde roared out at the top of his lungs as his voice echoed in the distance. " _ **DAMN YOU, TAI! I WILL FIND A WAY TO DEFEAT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**_ "

"You'll never win with a frame of mind like that," the Child of Courage shook his head dismissively.

Overhearing Matt's roar in the background, WarGreymon added. "I've got to finish this quick and put to end to this nonsense. I guess Blitz Fury Stage Three was a little too much for me... If we drag this out longer, we're screwed."

MetalGarurumon picked himself off the ground and trembled with rage. He and Matt both were never pushed this far against two opponents.

Matt absolutely hated the sheer thought of losing to Tai. He would rather die than decisively lose to his rival. Every hate that built up inside of Matt only fueled MetalGarurumon.

_"This… This can't be happening! He assured me that I'd be able to beat Tai and his Digimon! Was he lying…? NO! MetalGarurumon should be able to finish this scum off!_ Matt thought while looking down at his hands. "MetalGarurumon, you shouldn't shed blood for this weakling! You won't stand for it…  _ **I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!**_ " He roared. "MetalGarurumon and I will NOT stand for this! I will defeat you and take back MY brother!"

Holding his Crest of Friendship, Matt seethed and fueled himself with overwhelming rage. He let out a roar, which echoed throughout the land while his Crest reacted almost immediately.

As a result, the Crest enabled MetalGarurumon to receive a power boost.

" _ **NO!**_ " the blonde-haired youth roared at the top of his lungs. He growled angrily and clenched both of his fists. "TAI! HEAR ME OUT! MetalGarurumon AND I HAD IT! HE'S GOING TO BLAST YOU TWO INTO DUST!"

"What? What are you saying?" Tai exclaimed.

WarGreymon growled under his breath. "Tai, I… I can't…"

"IF YOU WON'T SURRENDER MY BROTHER TO ME, THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE!" Matt continued to scream out as he faced MetalGarurumon. "MetalGarurumon, let's wipe those two out!"

"I'm with you, Matt!"

Tai yelled out to reason with the youth. "MATT! CALL HIM BACK! NOW!"

"It's too late, Tai. You should've given TK back when you had the chance. Now you two will die together!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Presentiment_ ) **

With that, MetalGarurumon jetted fifty feet into the air. He gaped his mouth, collecting a ball of energy between his teeth. He harnessed the ball of energy, targeting WarGreymon and Tai below him. Matt immediately hurried and took for cover.

"MATT! GET BACK!" Tai shouted as he chased after the Corrupted Child of Friendship. He stopped as he looked up and saw MetalGarurumon's energy ball expanding.

MetalGarurumon's entire frame sparked as a bright aura materialized around him. Streaks of lightning crackled all over the aura, the Digimon's energy output was becoming unstable while gathering more energy.

The voice of Matt was heard echoing out from the distance. " _ **DODGE THIS ONE, YOU PIECES OF TRASH! WILL YOU TWO DIE BY METALGARURUMON'S ATTACK!**_ "

"NO! He's going for it! Tai, we'll be wiped out if we don't act!" WarGreymon warned his partner. "He has enough power to wipe out this whole area! Maybe even more if we don't stop them!"

"DAMN! We've got to do something but..." Tai exclaimed as his eyes shifted between Matt and MetalGarurumon.

"Tai, we have no choice..."

"What do you mean?" Tai blinked in confusion.

"Don't you get it? We have to gamble this one out. It's risk it all or get killed," WarGreymon stated. "Time for Fury Blitz... We might even have to pass beyond our intended limits."

"Wait, you mean..."

The Mega Digimon nodded. "Ready to stand up and risk it?"

"WarGreymon..." Tai murmured with his head down. Lifting it up, the goggle head flashed a grin. "Gambling is what I do best. Go for it!"

" _ **Fury Blitz! Times Three!**_ "

Then, WarGreymon crouched down, cupping his hands together. The Digimon's palms collected condensed, orange spheres of energy.

" _ **Terra-!**_ "

Matt watched them, grinning evilly. "Heh, just look at them, MetalGarurumon. The clown's Digimon thinks he can counter your attack?"

"They wish!" MetalGarurumon howled, his eyes fell on WarGreymon.

**(End theme)**

"Tai, your Digimon is delusional if he thinks he can counter this!" Matt exclaimed. "Now, prepare to  _ **DIE!**_ "

Launching his attack, Matt MetalGarurumon fired at his adversary.

" _ **COCYTUS BREATH!**_ "

WarGreymon initially fired his attack in conjunction.

" _ **TERRA BEAM!**_ "

_**SHOOM!** _

_**SHOOM!** _

Both beams hurtling toward one another until they collided...

_**BOOM!** _

A vast explosion transpired as the blasts connected, causing the ground around them to crack. Rock ledges and stone pillars crumbled from the sheer magnitude of their combined attacks coupled with the influx of energy that shook the area. The very environment, which surrounded them, was altered. Earthquakes became widespread and felt from several kilometers away. Strong winds blew away most of the rocky hill tops and paved across the landscape.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M1119_ ) **

The blasts were struggling with one another in a tug of war.

Neither side was willing to give out.

Both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon concentrated on their beams as they faces contorted.

Tai and Matt hid behind giant stones, watching in awe at their Digimon's incredible display of sheer power.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were on even ground with their attacks repelled one another. The hotter energy stream was slowly overwhelming the ice beam.

Matt uttered a gasp as he noticed MetalGarurumon already being forced back. "What?"  _NO! That beam of WarGreymon's is overwhelming MetalGarurumon's? How is this possible?_

" _ **IT'S... IT'S ON PAR WITH MY OWN BEAM?**_ " MetalGarurumon exclaimed, watching WarGreymon pumping out an influx of energy in his attack.

Matt was utterly shocked. " _ **BUT... BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**_ "

The two Megas struggled as their blasts forced each other back. The entire landscape was brightened by an illumination of orange light. Reaching down for more reserves of Digital Ki, WarGreymon pushed back within every fiber in his body. MetalGarurumon did the same as both were regaining the upper hand.

That was it.

WarGreymon knew he had to push it further.

"Tai..."

"DO IT, WarGreymon!"

Yelling out, WarGreymon yelled out as his red auras flared further. " _ **Fury Blitz! Times Four!**_ "

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

X roared. "NO! Just what are you thinking? You've gone past your limits!"

With her eyes closed, Keke grimaced. "No! Matt, stop this! You two shouldn't be fighting!"

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

_**BOOM!** _ _**  
** _

A thunderous rumble echoed as WarGreymon expelled an added boost to his Terra Beam. The augmented beam expanded, launching upward toward MetalGarurumon before the wolf could even perceive the power boost.

MetalGarurumon's eyes widened as the beam pushed through his Cocytus Breath. " _ **AUGGGHHH! MATT!**_ "

" _ **MetalGarurumon!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

The beam collided with MetalGarurumon, sending him seventy feet into the air. The wolf's echoing cries emanated throughout the skies as he disappeared into the atmosphere.

_**SHOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

Watching Matt's partner being knocked into the heavens, WarGreymon panted heavily from having expelled so much energy. The muscles in his body tightened as he could barely move.

Tai jumped up, pumping his fists in victory. "Way to go, WarGreymon! You got him!"

WarGreymon groaned, his body stiffened and racked with pain. "I… I got him…but, honestly, I didn't think I think I could…"

"Well, you did.."

Suddenly, Matt lunged at Tai and punched him. As Matt's face impacted Tai's, the boys fell on the ground and rolled around together. Springing to his feet, Matt rushed toward the goggleboy and kicked him in the stomach.

"You want to celebrate? You… YOU IDIOT!" The Corrupted Child of Friendship roared, kicking Tai's stomach repeatedly. "MetalGarurumon is probably dead! How could you be this heartless? First, you kidnap my brother and now your Digimon just destroyed mine! When is the pain going to stop? Aren't you satisfied enough?"

Tai mounted comeback and punched Matt's face. Stunned by Tai's blow, Matt stumbled back as the goggleboy speared him down. Tai clenched a fist and punched Matt again. A cut opened up on Matt's bottom lip, but that's didn't deter him from his anger growing.

"You want to know what's pathetic? You! You're pathetic! How could you insinuate that I'm a kidnapper?" The Child of Courage retorted, holding Matt by his collar. "Reality check, Matt! You left us! You left for your own selfish reasons! Matt, your brother was hoping for your return! He isn't the Child of Hope for nothing! You let him down! He wanted his brother back, not some crazed lunatic! You seem to be under the control of a dark force and I'll do what I can to bring the real Matt back to reality! You better realize that your  _so called buddy_ , Babimon, killed five of our Digimon friends. They're dead! It's going to take some time before they are reborn again! You don't realize what you've done!"

Suddenly, Matt's eyes shot wide open as he viewed images of TK running through his mind.

"TK..?"

Perplexed, Tai looked down at his rival. "Matt? Is that you? The  _real_  you?"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M728_ ) **

Tai stood up on his feet, sighing with regret. Leaving a stunned Matt laying, Tai approached WarGreymon. Though barely able to move, WarGreymon slightly pivoted his head to see his partner walking up to him.

"You did great, WarGreymon!" The Child of Courage exclaimed. "You never fail to disappoint me, bud!"

Tai slapped WarGreymon on the back, which elicited a loud pained roar from the Mega. WarGreymon's body trembled with pain, causing Tai to jump back startled.

"Whoa! I must have hit you too hard!"

"I put too much into that Fury Blitz Times Four… definitely too much for my body."

"I'll say. You even cried when I just tapped you," Tai blinked as he thoroughly scanned his surroundings. "Sheesh, you guys sure made a real mess of this place."

"Well, Tai. I think you'd better run for it."

"Huh? Why?" The Child Courage inquired before… he realized what his partner implied. He dreaded the possibility. "You don't mean?"

"Yeah. He's still alive. MetalGarurumon is no quitter," WarGreymon chuckled. "If he were that easy to destroy, I wouldn't have had any trouble."

Suddenly, a bright glow emanated from the skies above. The light produced metallic blue hue, which was a clear indication that MetalGarurumon survived. Blinking as he came to, Matt stared at the skies with a devilish smile. The boy's eyes glowed with darkness.

"I won't give up," Matt chuckled as he stood up. His calm, cool headed demeanor resurfaced, replacing his distressed look. "MetalGarurumon, we're going to finish this piece of trash."

Tai gasped as he looked up at his partner. "But you should be stronger than him, right?"

"I told you, Tai. I pushed myself too hard. My body is a wreck… I could be at my possible limit."

"Damn!" Tai replied. "Matt, stop this now!"

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon pulled himself from out the blast.

MetalGarurumon heavily inhaled and exhaled to regain his breath. Both looked up at the earth-shattering blast as it faded through the planet's stratosphere.

"Damn you! Why? How can WarGreymon be superior to me?" The wolf seethed and gritted his sharp teeth down. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERIOR! I AM YAMATO ISHIDA'S Digimon! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY TAI'S Digimon!"

xxxxx

**Other World/X's Planet/5:22 PM**

X observed the turn of events. "No... MetalGarurumon and Matt aren't done. Far from it."

"But I'm just glad Matt's Digimon didn't get killed by those attacks," Keke said, feeling tense. "But how much longer can he and Matt wing it out?"

"I can't be for certain, Keke, but you need to calm down. I know you've been on an emotional roller coaster since the start of this entire invasion."

"It's just... I wish there would be other alternatives to resolve this issue."

"There isn't... They have to fight until there is a winner decided. There'll be nothing that'll pull these two away from each other," X promptly stated. "Keke... What we can do now is wait and hope for the best."  _Worst case scenario: MetalGarurumon has a trump card. C'mon, Tai. WarGreymon. You two have got to stay in the game!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

_Feh, those two think this is over? It's NOT over until I... I say it's OVER!_  Matt evilly smiled as he watched the blue light descend from the skies. "We won't give up, MetalGarurumon. You're going to finish... these two pieces of trash."

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon's eyes were gleaming a dark blue hue as low growls were uttered directly from him. His armor was completely covered with scratches and metal pieces were noticeably shattered. "...By any means necessary, friend..."

With that, MetalGarurumon continued descending from the skies. He was severely battered but not yet fatigued.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Anxiety and Unease_ ) **

Much to his dismay, WarGreymon struggled to stand himself up. Tai's eyes widened in horror as MetalGarurumon dropped down and landed near Matt.

"Great... he's here..." Tai paled.

"Tai, I hate to say it... but… you're screwed," Matt chuckled.

"I knew it was too obvious," Tai responded. "Damn, it just had to come down to this..." Blinking his eyes, Tai sighed deeply and faced the blonde-haired youth. "Matt, please don't let this continue. Your brother's wants this to stop!"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be taking TK back. You'll be drop dead by the time I'm done with you..." the blonde grinned and turned to give a nod to his Digimon. "MetalGarurumon, go and check for the moon."

"Right!"

With that, the metallic wolf Digimon hopped up and flew out back into the skies again.

Tai had a perplexed look on his face. "Full moon...?"  _Wait, didn't NeoDevimon mention something about a Rage symbol? That's something Agumon had, but was removed… don't tell me._ "Damn it all…"

"Heh, it won't be long now. Once MetalGarurumon has found what he's looking for, it's game over for you two," Matt folded his arms, calmly standing his ground. "You two will be given a proper burial when it's said and done."

"You won't get the chance..." Tai narrowed his eyes defiantly.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as he passed through a pair of clouds, MetalGarurumon scanned around and scoffed. "So, no moon right now? All right, no matter."

Turning around, the metallic wolf Digimon located no sign of a distinctive form of a moon. Since it was still day, night would not come with a full displayed moon for another few hours.

Deeply sighing, MetalGarurumon repeatedly shook his head. "All right. Time to stop worrying about displaying any fireworks. All I need is to undergo my new, secret transformation. My giant wolf form is enough to even terrify myself. I've been inching to show this to Matt for a very long time myself."

As the Digimon coasted across the skies, he confirmed no signs of a full moon after another random search.

"I can't believe this... I chose a full moon night just to destroy WarGreymon! But this is odd. Shouldn't the Digiworld's moon be out by now?"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

X watched the scene with sheer satisfaction. He realized that MetalGarurumon needed a full moon to complete a new transformation.

_Matt, you need to rid yourself of this darkness._ X thought as he observed MetalGarurumon soaring across the Digital World's beautiful skies.  _If only I were there to help, but Tai has to do this on his own. It's not my job to interfere on my apprentices' behalves._

Keke frowned as she glanced over at X. "So, Matt is being influenced by some asshole? Any idea who it is?"

"I do have a good idea on who it is and his power is revered and feared throughout the Digiverse. This is the force that defeated and sealed the Four Holy Beasts."

Upon hearing this revelation, the girl paled. "Is this being monster that powerful?"

"Yes and even Tai's Digimon doesn't stand a chance against this great evil right now," the masked man continued. "To make matters worse, the sole reason the Northern Digi-Galaxy's Digital World is gone is thanks to this villain. It'll take time for another Digital World to reformat in its place."

"You... You can't be serious... So, who is he? What I mean is... What is his name?"

X remained silent as he resumed watching the heated battle between rivals.

"I just hope that Matt wakes up and sees the truth. Tai and Matt should be working together if they hope to defeat this great evil," Keke clasped her hands together and prayed.

_Tai. WarGreymon. Everything rests on your shoulders now. After this, you'll realize that there's a greater evil being out there in the Digiverse._

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

WarGreymon and Tai scanned the skies for any signs of MetalGarurumon while Matt waited patiently.

"I wish he'd hurry up," Matt scoffed with arms crossed.

WarGreymon scowled and panted.  _I don't have much energy left. MetalGarurumon barely seemed fatigued… I wish I didn't have to expel so much power from the get-go._

"What's he even doing up there?" Tai growled as he reached for his mini-telescope. "Why doesn't he just get down here?"

xxxxx

"Damn! Where is that blasted moon?" MetalGarurumon growled in frustration. "I'm anxious to unleash my beast form! Humph, I just remembered that this Digital World has a different time zone. I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget! All right then, so be it. I'll lose a bit of strength, but there's no other alternative. I can't wait to see the face off of WarGreymon! That damn fool."

**(End theme)**

With that, the metallic wolf descended through the clouds and flew down to rejoin his partner.

xxxxx

"Great! He's coming back!" WarGreymon shouted.

"Where? I don't see him?" Tai glanced up.

"There!"

The goggleboy groaned. "Just our luck..."

Diving down and stopping in mid-air, MetalGarurumon landed beside his partner. Matt walked beside his partner and patted him on his head.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Tough Struggle_ ) **

"So, did you find anything, old friend?"

MetalGarurumon confirmed. "Sorry, Matt. There was nothing. No moon in sight."

WarGreymon murmured under his breath to Tai. "Looks like we'll have to rely on the Life Bomb when all else fails..."

"No kidding. We should really save that if we need it. Just how X suggested. It should be our last resort."

"So, you two thought you would have bought more time and not allow MetalGarurumon to come back by night fall with that last desperate attack?" Matt crossed his arms.

"What are you getting on about?" Tai retorted at the blonde youth.

"Tai! Don't be such a moron!" Matt snapped. "Well, I suppose NeoDevimon never told you this. I assume he did… makes no difference, but MetalGarurumon's kind transform at the sight of a full moon."

The Child of Courage blinked. "...transform?"

Matt smirked. "Well, I have been hiding secrets from you while you were gone from the Digiworld. Do you recall leaving us prior to Etemon's defeat? We all ended up getting separated."

"I recall, but what does that have anything to do with MetalGarurumon?"

"Well, one night, we were walking out at night looking for food. Before I realized it, Gabumon pointed out to the fact that there was a full moon. Then, that's where he made the mistake of being exposed to the moon's radiation. As he looked directly into it, he underwent a feral digivolution. A berserk Garurumon more or less."

"How come you didn't tell us this?" Tai asked.

"I didn't think you had to know. Gabumon ended up destroying areas of the forest in his feral state. I knew nothing about his tail weakness then and was forced to hide as sunrise came. As he turned back to Gabumon the next morning, he had no memories of what he had done. Since then, I reminded myself to keep Gabumon hidden from exposure from the moon, especially on a full moon night."

"And now that's he gotten stronger since then..." WarGreymon growled. "No, you don't intend to..."

"That's right. MetalGarurumon, if you will, can you allow yourself to transform into your giant werewolf mode?"

The metallic wolf was at first weary of the idea. Then he was quick to have a change of heart and nodded. "Yes, if it means crushing WarGreymon!"

Tai frowned. "Wait, don't do this, Matt! This is your chance to stop this and come back with us!"

Grinning malevolently, Matt put his right hand and closed it. "It's too late for that, Tai. I'm going to  _crush_ you and scatter you to the winds."

"But there's no moon now! How can MetalGarurumon even transform at this time of day?" the Child of Courage exclaimed.

"That's a good thing you asked, WarGreymon. You see moonlight is only sunlight reflected," Matt explained with his hand held out in front. "You should have known that from science class, but I guess you fell asleep during that class session. Anyways, but only when it's reflected that it emits a special radiation. When the moon is full, that radiation exceeds a million zeno units per second and when MetalGarurumon absorbs that full amount through his eyes then his Lycan reaction is set off. The other warriors needed certain markings to awaken their blood lusted demon nature, but wolves and a few canine Digimon don't need tails to complete their were-beast forms. They have special cells that set them apart from every other Digimon. There are many digital moons around the planets in this Digi-Galaxy, but no matter their size, their green radiation will not exceed 17 million Z.P.S without the circular reflective space of a full moon. However…"

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon's back unlocked a hatchet and releases a tiny white orb. The shimmering orb then altered into condensed white ball of glowing light as he opened his hand. The illuminating light glowed brightly and brilliantly as Tai and his partner shielded their eyes.

"MetalGarurumon's kind is among the few Digimon species that can compress the Digiworld's atmosphere with a power ball to create a tiny artificial moon that reflects 17 million zeno! You can thank the elite fighters who have helped us learn this technique! It is time, Tai! You and WarGreymon shall both die and I will reclaim my brother! You never should have challenged us!"

"No! Matt!" Tai pleaded. "Don't make this any worse than it already is!"

"You're making a big mistake if you launch that, Matt! I'm warning you!" WarGreymon growled as he clenched his fists. "MetalGarurumon... Stop him!"

"Sorry, old friend. It must come down to us determining a winner by sudden death," the wolf Digimon responded.

"Go for it, MetalGarurumon!" Matt ordered. "Let's show them no mercy!"

**(End theme)**

MetalGarurumon flew up and launched the artificial moon through the clouds and near the stratosphere. Both Tai and WarGreymon both gawked in horror. Chuckling under his beastly breath, MetalGarurumon howled and witnessed the artificial moon glowing brilliantly as the sun. WarGreymon shielded his eyes.

The wolf Digimon embraced its shimmering light and began absorbing large quantities of the bright artificial moonlight.

Matt laughed proudly. "Yes! Now let there be  _light!_ "

" _ **NO! NOT NOW!**_ " Tai exclaimed.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Akumu_ ) **

"Ha! Too bad that WarGreymon doesn't sport a Lycan tail," said Matt. "You two will a giant Lycan's wrath!"

"MetalGarurumon...  _ **MODE CHANGE!**_ "

WarGreymon and Tai turned as they witnessed MetalGarurumon undergoing the first phase of his transformation. The wolf Digimon was growing into an unnatural and gargantuan size. The wolf's head increased (in width and weight) and his entire body had grown to a towering thirty-seven feet in height. His eyes turned crimson and gleamed with sheer blood lust. The arms and legs of the beast had now evolved in a bipedal body form. The wolf's fangs grew out and protruded with sharpened tips and his howls altered into horrifying monstrous roars that would bring fear to an army of Tyrannomon.

" _ **MetalGarurumon… LYCAN MODE!**_ "

Needless to say, Tai and WarGreymon's mouths nearly dropped.

The goggle head nearly wanted to faint but he maintained his stance. He wasn't about to let down and neither was his Digimon partner.  _YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ "WarGreymon, I don't see how we're going to overcome this..."

"Stand your ground, Tai. We will... somehow manage to overcome Matt's transformed partner!"

Nodding his head, Tai smirked. "Yeah, you're right. I don't care how big he gets, we're not going to give up!"

"That's what I thought. It's not like you to give up and I don't intend to go down easily... Really, we're warriors of courage. We should enjoy whatever challenges are put in front of us."

"No matter if we win or lose... But I want to win to put an end to this and bring Matt back to TK!"

As he listened them babbling, Matt smirked with arms folded. "You two are insane..."  _Ha. These fools are turning this into a form of competition. Well, it's going to come back and haunt them. You two are about to make your makers. After I've given you your burials, I'll be off to take my brother back._

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

Fleeing as far from the battle, Sora, Garudamon, Angemon and Angewomon (with TK and Kari in tow) were already at a far distance. The Digimon sensed the overwhelming force exchanged by the two from the other side.

However, they were unaware of the turn of events that involved MetalGarurumon undergoing his transformation into Lycan Mode.

On the other hand, they certainly did sense the beast's frightening, imposing power.

Garudamon and the angels each turned as they paled.

"Angemon? Garudamon? Are any of you sensing this?" Angewomon paled.

"What's going on?" Sora asked with concern.

Kari was clueless. "What's going on?"

"Angemon, the weather's been changing and there have been earthquakes. Could they really be coming from those two?"

However, something else had caught the angel Digimon's attention.

The white glowing orb floating at the center of the skies.

It was the artificial moon that MetalGarurumon launched momentarily.

"Since when has there ever been a full moon during daylight hours?" Angemon pointed out across.

Kari blinked in confusion. "Never, why? I thought nothing was supposed to make much sense here."

"It looks too bright to be a moon," Sora said as she stared out at the white glowing ball.

Garudamon frowned. "And this rising power is emanating from MetalGarurumon. It's as if he had achieved a boost of new power."

Angemon nodded in agreement. "Yes! I do sense MetalGarurumon growing stronger!"

"If that's the case, then we've got to go back!" TK highly suggested.

"What? But we can't! We were told to leave and meet up with the others!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"He's right. I'm not going to let WarGreymon and my brother die out there!" Kari shouted. "Angewomon, please!" The brunette faced Sora's direction. "What do you think Sora?"

The redhead looked at both TK and Kari. She didn't want to break Tai's word but she has never been one to abandon her friends.

And she wouldn't start doing that now.

**(End theme)**

Clenching her fists, Sora nodded. "Ok, you two have just convinced me. I, too, am worried about Tai and WarGreymon." She smiled and pointed directly to the direction of the colossal battle. "What do you two say? Ready to go?"

"Exactly what we were hoping!" the children shouted at once.

"Angemon? Angewomon? What do you two say?"

"Just as long as one of us protects TK and Kari," Angewomon stated.

"Allow me," suggested Angemon.

"Good! That's what I would like to hear!" Sora looked over to Garudamon. "Ready to save the day?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sora."

"It's settled! Let's go!" the tomboy declared like a brave leader would.

Kari prayed to herself. "Oh, Tai, please let you and WarGreymon be all right..."

xxxxx

WarGreymon and Tai braced themselves as the towering behemoth slowly stalked toward them. Their faces contorted with horror and bewilderment.

It wasn't too long when MetalGarurumon Lycan Mode was recovering from a Terra Beam and now his power had been restored and had assumed a frightening, giant form.

Despite the odds stacked against them, Tai and his Digimon partner were not looking to retreat.

They would fight or die trying.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Mighty Foe_ ) **

Looking on with satisfaction, Matt watched his partner calmly stepping toward both WarGreymon and Tai. MetalGarurumon LM howled with authority as he stared down at his two victims.

He was prepared to crush the two into oblivion.

"What do you think of this, WarGreymon?" the giant wolf laughed as he took several steps forward. "Thanks to Matt, I've grown  _ **stronger!**_ The moon has augmented my power and that is all that is required to  _destroy_ you!"

Tai stepped back. "Damn... just how are we going to stop him, WarGreymon?"

"Nothing!" Matt laughed. "Face it, Tai! You and WarGreymon are dead!"

"Don't forget that a wolf-type Digimon hits their peak in this form!" MetalGarurumon LM roared out.

"Tai," WarGreymon murmured to his partner. "We will do everything we can to beat Matt's transformed partner."

"Yeah..."

"I can't guarantee we'll be victorious..."

"Well, we'll die trying but let's not think about death now," Tai frowned. "I'll make sure that it won't!"

"This will require a powerful sphere of energy that I've been saving up since my training with X," WarGreymon suggested. "You go start up the Life Bomb. You leave me with our giant friend here!"

"Are you sure you can handle him on your own?"

"Heh, I didn't think I would have to do this..." WarGreymon chuckled. "The only technique X has ever taught to you was gathering energy for Life Bomb. Now, go!"

Tai raised an eyebrow in concern until a smile adorned the big-haired youth's face. "Right, I see what you mean! Ok, WarGreymon. Go for it but hold him as much as you can!"

"Heh, just leave this to me," WarGreymon closed his fists.

With that, Tai ran off from WarGreymon and landed on top of a pile of rocks.

"Don't let me down, WarGreymon."  _Can't believe we're going to use this move, but X did say to only use it as a last resort. I do hope WarGreymon can hold him off for three minutes at best._

Standing out in front with a defiant look, WarGreymon stood his ground and waited for MetalGarurumon LM marching toward him.

"What's wrong? Have you lost your will to fight?" the behemoth chuckled.

WarGreymon closed his eyes and deeply sighed. "No, on the contrary..." Crouching down, the Mega roared out as a red fiery aura exploded around his form. " _ **Fury Blitz! Times Five!**_ "

Once again sporting the red aura, Tai's partner roared and rocketed toward MetalGarurumon LM. The gargantuan-sized beast saw him coming and went to swat him aside with his right hand.

Then, WarGreymon avoided contact as he flew around MetalGarurumon LM and swerved around the behemoth. WarGreymon dropped down and grabbed MetalGarurumon LM's tail. Utilizing the strength augmented by his Fury Blitz, WarGreymon lifted MetalGarurumon off his feet and slammed him to the ground. Then, he picked the giant up with a vice grip around the tail and hurled him across the landscape.

"All right! You go, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled out. "Stay on him!"

Matt was utterly surprised by WarGreymon's display of pure, physical strength. "Well that's quite a power boost but I doubt he's going to last long relying on so much power..." Then, the blonde-haired youth noticed Tai standing out with his arms raised overhead. Raising an eyebrow, Matt pondered. "And just what is Tai doing? Why is he raising his hands? I wonder... Could he be gathering Alter energy to form an attack? If that's the case, not on my watch!"

Launching himself across to attack MetalGarurumon LM head on, WarGreymon yelled out and aimed to batter the behemoth with a series of punches. The behemoth stopped himself as he threw his right fist across and smashed it through the ground to uproot the earth. WarGreymon stopped immediately as an earth wall was pushed out in front of him. The Fury Blitz-powered Digimon punched through the wall and then...

_**WHAM!** _

WarGreymon was sent flying back while being on the receiving end of a kick. Smashing through the rock face, MetalGarurumon charged across quickly.

Falling onto a pile of debris and tons of rock rubble, WarGreymon was battered from the behemoth's kick. His chest armor had been cracked and was already spitting out blood through his mask.

Lifting his head up, WarGreymon witnessed the beast charging forward.  _Here he comes! I've got to pull myself out of here..._

MetalGarurumon LM landed down near the fallen, crumbled form of WarGreymon. The beast sneered and went for another fist smash.

" _ **Fury Blitz!**_ "

WarGreymon repeated the same strategy of avoiding the giant's closed fist. MetalGarurumon LM only managed to punch through the earth and looked up to find WarGreymon soaring straight up into mid-air.

However, the airborne Mega was already feeling the consequences of expending too much power from repeatedly using the Fury Blitz. Twice he has had to use the Fury Blitz Times Five. His speed was already causing him to become sluggish.

**(End theme)**

"Damn! I've wasted it!" WarGreymon cursed himself.

"Don't die yet! I didn't even get a chance to kill you!" MetalGarurumon LM roared.

The airborne Digimon muttered. "I can't believe he could move so fast in that gargantuan form. I just hope Tai started to gather enough energy... c'mon, Tai!

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shitou_ ) **

With his arms held above his head, Tai was starting to gather spiritual energy from his surroundings. This was the set-up to X's strongest technique, the Life Bomb. The user is able to gather the energy from every living creature, whether they are biological or digital. In this case, Tai was gathering the energy available from the Digital World's life forms.

"Ok, just getting started. Let's hope my body can handle this..." Tai tensed with arms held high.

Matt had seen enough as he readily bumrushed his rival. "I've seen enough of this!"

" _ **Solar Rays!**_ " WarGreymon yelled out as he brought his hands at the sides of his head. In the process, the Digimon summoned forth a bright flash of ultraviolet light.

MetalGarurumon LM howled out as the light blinded him and temporarily stunned him for a few moments. This gave Tai more time to complete his Life Bomb for WarGreymon.

" _ **UGH! MY EYES! DAMN YOU!**_ " MetalGarurumon LM howled angrily with sheer blood lust. " _ **WHAT WAS THAT?**_ "

Noticing his partner thrashing about while being blinded, Matt scowled. "What did he just do? MetalGarurumon! What was that flash of light?"

"Heh, good... You used the Solar Ray..." Tai whispered. "C'mon, this isn't going to be enough." Noticing Matt at a closer distance from him, Tai gasped. "Oh no! I hope he doesn't know what I'm doing. Please, don't find out."

WarGreymon landed on a rock ledge to sit down to rest his body and conserve as much Digital Ki as he could. Deeply sighing, the Digimon laid back and watched white streams of energy flowing from all around. These were the streams of life energy Tai was gathering to build up the Life Bomb.

"Good, get as much as you can, Tai. He should be blinded for a minute at most."

Tai whispered under his breath. "Digital World. I call for your life energy. The terrain. The oceans. The living creatures. Plants, animals, and Digimon alike. Just give me a little bit of your energy..."

Growling to himself, Matt closed his fists and charged toward Tai. "Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work on us! Just wait until MetalGarurumon recovers his sight!"

Speaking of the giant beast, MetalGarurumon LM was regaining his sight. This certainly was not very good news for either WarGreymon or, most importantly, Tai.

_**"WarGreymon!"**_  the beast howled. "Wait until I find..." He noticed Tai standing out in the open and grinned. "Oh, better yet. I've got an even juicier idea! I'll kill your partner instead!"

Upon hearing this, WarGreymon sat up in alarm and called out to his human partner.  _ **"TAI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"**_

From across the face of the digital world, from the depths of the seas, and the fire of its core, Tai drew out the energy crucial to build the Life Bomb.

This was his last hope.

This was the Digital World's last hope.

Tai not only had little strength left, but he had minimum time to complete the process.

"Please! A little more! Just a little more!" Tai begged as he looked up to see a condensed ball orb with spiraling data rings around it.

"You've got it, Tai! Just keep it going!" WarGreymon encouraged the boy and flew out to prevent MetalGarurumon LM from stopping the process to be completed.

"Don't be such a fool, Tai!" Matt said. "Whatever you're creating is NOT going to cut it!"

"Heh, you won't be laughing once I launch this baby!" Tai grinned.

MetalGarurumon finally regained his full sight and flew out to attack Tai head on. " _ **NOW YOU'RE MINE!**_ "

" _ **Terra Force!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

An orange sphere impacted MetalGarurumon LM's back. However, this only managed to stun the behemoth as he turned to find an airborne WarGreymon.

**(End theme)**

"Feh, you pesky little insect. You're only stalling him," the giant snorted.

"Hold him off, WarGreymon! I'm almost done!" Tai called out.

"Like hell you are!" Matt roared out as he lunged at his rival. "Don't you even think about launching that thing!"

A devious grin etched on MetalGarurumon LM's face and he launched himself directly for WarGreymon. With one swing of his tail, he swatted the airborne Mega down.

"And stay down! That should take care of you," the gargantuan grinned as he turned to face Tai's direction. He saw that Matt was on his way to stop the Child of Courage. "Oh good! Take down him, Matt!"

Finally, it was complete.

Tai watched as his right hand was emitting a purely, white aura filled with indescribable spirit energy. Every form of spiritual Ki was intensely glowing in his closed fist. "YES! IT'S DONE!"

"I told you that it's useless!" Matt roared out.

"OH SHUT UP!" Tai retorted as he prepared to launch it.  _I've got to throw it now!_

"NOT SO FAST!" Matt roared and projected a beam at his rival.

"Ah, crap..." the big-haired boy murmured and closed his eyes. He concentrated as the Life Bomb's energy projected a barrier construct that shielded him from Matt.

"What's this?" The Corrupted Child of Friendship exclaimed.

"Allow me, Matt!" MetalGarurumon LM roared as he fired a beam from out of his mouth.

This time the behemoth's mouth beam collided and overwhelmed the Life Bomb's barrier as he was caught within the blast. The Child of Courage cried out as he threw his head back.

" _ **NO! TAI!**_ " WarGreymon howled while struggling to get back to his feet.

As soon as the dust settled, the mountain slopes were nothing more than a pile of fallen rubble.

Tai was laid out amongst the rubble and groaning. Matt and MetalGarurumon LM stalked toward the fallen big-haired youth.

"Damn. I didn't... I didn't think he would attack me... Your Digimon packs power. I'll give ya that," Tai groaned with a smile.

Slowly picking himself up, Tai faced the giant beast with a defeated smile. However, he wasn't about to go down that easily.

"The Life Bomb... gone..." Tai put up a front and sighed.

Matt chuckled with his arms crossed. "I've gotta say that you have spunk, old friend. But it looks like your luck just fizzled out, am I right?"

"Well, just like a certain pink-furred rabbit with a set of drums. I just keep going and going..."

"I've heard enough from out of this punk's mouth, Matt! Allow me the honor of crushing him beneath my heel!" MetalGarurumon LM roared.

"Be my quest."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no Shutsugen_ ) **

With that, MetalGarurumon lifted his left foot up and prepared to crush Tai with a single foot stomp.

Closing his eyes, Tai was ready to accept his fate and then...

_**CRACK!** _

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUGH!**_ "

Opening his eyes, Tai turned and saw WarGreymon lying in place of him. Just a moment, he had been over where WarGreymon was lying but was immediately knocked aside.

"War... WarGreymon!" Tai cried out in horror.

Yes, the Mega had sacrificed himself for Tai as MetalGarurumon LM stomped his right foot down on WarGreymon's lower section of the body - from the waist and down to the feet. WarGreymon cringed and utterly let out a chilling scream out in agony.

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUUGH!**_ "

Hearing WarGreymon scream out in agony made Tai cringe. "WarGreymon! You didn't have to do that! It should have been me!"

"Give it up, Tai! You're partner is as good as dead!" Matt jumped down behind Tai, chortling. "You might as well surrender now."

Glaring up at Matt, Tai closed his fists. "Never! And you better shut up if you know what's good for you! How could you enjoy this?"

"Why? Because I can!" Matt laughed.

xxxxx

As they came closer to the battlefield, Garudamon and the angels felt a weakened power and feared the worst. Sora, TK, and Kari noticed their grimaced looks.

"What's wrong, Angemon?" TK asked his Digimon. "Garudamon? Angewomon?"

Sora frowned. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Angemon confirmed. "WarGreymon's energy is decreasing! We have to hurry!"

Kari exclaimed. "Then, let's go! There's no time to lose! My brother and WarGreymon need us!"

"We're almost there! I can definitely see devastation from the battle itself! We're not too far behind!" Angewomon shouted.

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon LM repeatedly stomped down his foot down on WarGreymon and cackled into cruel laughter. The more stomping that was given to the Mega, the more Tai cringed. Matt bawled out laughing at the carnage.

WarGreymon howled out a chilling banshee as his legs were crushed with nearly every bone broken in the lower anatomy region - specifically his legs.

" _ **AUUUUUUUUGH!**_ "

MetalGarurumon LM taunted the fallen Mega. "Ha, ha! Oh silly me! I've left you alive! You just better hope that my aim is perfect next time. I want to hear that squish under my foot."

WarGreymon howled as he struggled to get up, but his crushed legs weren't giving in.

The behemoth smirked and aimed to deliver the final blow to his adversary. "NOW PREPARE TO DIE, WarGreymon! NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!"

MetalGarurumon went down for the kill, but WarGreymon used the last of his strength to shoot out an energy beam through his right hand.

The blast shot MetalGarurumon's left eye and popped it. The beast howled out as he grabbed his left eye socket region as blood profusely leaked out of the wound. " _ **RAGGGGH! DAMN YOU!**_ "

"Heh, now you've got a new gimmick going for you... go and be a pirate, matey," WarGreymon chuckled.

" _ **YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SHOT MY EYE!**_ "

"Tai! That was a cheap shot!" Matt exclaimed.

The big-haired youth stood up as he seethed and faced his rival. "Cheap shot? You came back demanding your brother back! You sent a monster to kill five of our Digimon friends and didn't even bother to apologize to your brother! You're a hypocrite! Some Digi-Destined you turned out to be! You don't deserve the Crest of Friendship!"

"No, you're wrong... Stop toying with my mind! Stop it!" the blonde-haired youth grabbed his head and stepped back. He looked down at his hands as he started to show signs of slight paranoia. "I'm  _BETTER_  than you!"

"Well, I will say this... You made a mistake coming back here with this new attitude of yours! Five of our Digimon friends are gone! You came here thinking you'd find those Digicores and it turns out they aren't even here. WarGreymon destroyed your new friend Babimon. That just leaves you and MetalGarurumon. This nightmare will be over! That I can guarantee you,  _Yamato!_ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Matt yelled out. "TK is  _MY_  brother! Give him back to me!"

Tai defiantly replied. "No."

"That's  _NOT_  the answer I was looking for!"

"Quite frankly, you don't deserve to see your brother right now. He's better off not knowing this new Matt. Come back to your senses or I will beat it out of you!"

**(End theme)**

MetalGarurumon LM uncovered his injured eye and stared down at his fallen adversary. WarGreymon's body was battered, broken and trembling with excruciating pain. He let out an imposing, bellowing howl.

" _ **YOU IMPUDENT BASTARD!**_ "

With that, the giant Digimon scooped up WarGreymon with his hands and proceeded to squeeze the life from out of the Mega. WarGreymon struggled to break free but to no avail.

" _ **YOU SCARRED MY FACE! JUST FOR THAT, YOU WILL DIE!**_ "

_**"WarGreymon!"**_  Tai cried out.

"Yes! Kill him! Squeeze him to death, MetalGarurumon! Make Tai beg for mercy!" Matt called out to his partner.

"Like hell I'm going to beg..." Tai seethed with both fists closed. Getting view of his rival, the Child of Courage waved his hands out and challenged Matt. "Let's go! Come and kill me, Matt! Like you said you would...  _talk is cheap_."

Matt rushed up toward Tai and connected his face with his fist. Telegraphing his move, Tai caught his rival's fist with on hand before it impacted his face.

"I've fed up with you, Matt! You and your ego-trip! CRY ME A RIVER!" Tai roared as he delivered a right fist across Matt's left cheek.

The blow connected with Tai's rival as it knocked Matt back.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but... I'm going to have to break your arms and legs," Tai frowned with his right hand closed. "I promised TK I would bring you back to your old self and that is exactly what I'm going to do!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Inbou_ ) **

Pulling himself off the rock wall, Matt groaned and wiped the blood dripping from a cut on his lips. "Like hell you will... I'll never lose to you."

"Likewise, Matt. We're going to settle this, man to man." Staring at his right hand, Tai clenched the one hand that still carried the Life Bomb's energy.  _Got to hit with this but need to focus on summoning it! Luckily X was able to teach me somewhat how to focus on this thing's energies. That's the only I'm good for now… as WarGreymon's lightning rod._

xxxxx

"We're almost there!" Angemon announced to everyone.

"We're on our way, Tai! Don't you give out on us!" Sora exclaimed.

Angewomon observed the glowing ball of light. "But I'm curious to know about that shining orb."

Just as they approached closer, Angemon looked ahead and caught a glimpse of the giant wolf Digimon. Everyone else did, too, as they uttered a unified gasp and moved away behind a cliff ledge.

"We have to get down and stay behind these rocks," Sora said to everyone in her group.

"But, what was that monster?" Kari asked until she recognized the beast's body armor. "Wait, you don't mean..."

Sora frowned as she watched MetalGarurumon LM standing over a crippled WarGreymon. "That monster is... MetalGarurumon!"

" _ **WHAT?**_ "

"Is this true, Sora?" asked Garudamon.

Distraught, TK sank to his knees. "No, then my brother and Tai... are still fighting."

"Garudamon, it's time. We have to act fast," Sora proposed. "We need to become difference makers in this fight!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Tai and WarGreymon in Peril! The Miraculous Life Bomb!**_

xxxxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time, Sora and the others will provide Tai and WarGreymon the support they need. But, will it be enough? Find out in the next chapter. There's tons of action and a surprise (or two) at the end of Chapter 16. ;)
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	16. Tai and WarGreymon in Peril! The Miraculous Life Bomb!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 16: Tai and WarGreymon in Peril! The Miraculous Life Bomb!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Reeling back from a fist, Matt retaliated with his own and knocked Tai back. The big-haired boy stopped himself short. and situated himself for his incoming opponent. Matt lunged forward and tackled him down. He pushed Tai to the ground, letting his head hit the ground.

Matt spat out and snorted. "Feh, what's wrong, Tai? Where's all of your valor now?" He delivered a vicious kick to Tai's right side and watched him fall on his back. "C'mon! Surely you can do better than this!"

"Ma... Matt..." Tai barely managed to speak out. "We... have to... stop this..."

"I don't have to stop anything and who said I have to listen to YOU?" Matt yelled and kicked Tai in the face. "I follow my own command! You have NO authority over me anymore! I'm entitled to my own well being!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Tough Struggle_ ) **

Picking himself up, Tai wiped the blood on his left cheek and seethed. "You... don't know what the hell you're talking about, Matt! Stop thinking you're better than everyone else! Because I know for sure..." Summoning enough strength, Tai gained his second wind as he jumped to his feet and jump kicked Matt squarely in the chin. "... _ **I'M BETTER THAN YOU!**_ "

Taken back by surprise, Matt knocked into a rock face. He quickly recovered but only to find Tai charging at him while pummeling him with punches. The blonde-haired youth reeled back from each blow.

Tai roared as his punches pummeled Matt like no tomorrow. "I'm far from being through, Matt! Now, get up or stay down!"

As he heard that, Matt grinned and spat a wad of mixed blood-saliva from his mouth. "Sorry, but it's not over...  _ **NOT UNTIL I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!**_ "

Meanwhile, WarGreymon was still at the mercy of MetalGarurumon's crushing foot. The giant Lycan continued the punishment with each crushing his former friend's crumpled body.

" _HAHA! OW!_  What's that I heard? I think I just heard your bones cracking, WarGreymon! You should stop screaming because your resistance is futile!" MetalGarurumon LM laughed mercilessly.

The injured WarGreymon howled out in excruciating pain. " _ **AUUUUUUUUGH!**_ "

Grimacing over WarGreymon's situation, Tai yelled to the blonde youth. "Matt! Tell him to stop this!"

"Not until you surrender and hand TK over to me. It's your choice. You return my brother or watch your Digimon die before your very own eyes!" Matt grinned with no show of remorse.

"You son of a..." Tai stopped himself as he closed his fists.

xxxxx

Hiding behind a wall, Sora, Garudamon, and the angel Digimon pair remained close to TK and Kari.

Kari uttered a horrifying gasp, witnessing WarGreymon being squeezed to death. "Oh no! WarGreymon!"

Sora addressed to both Angemon and Garudamon. "All right, let's make our move! Angemon, stay here to look after TK and Kari!"

"Understood," the male angel nodded.

"Don't worry about us. You just go and help WarGreymon!" TK said to the airborne trio. "Angemon will take care of us!"

"Ok, then! Let's move, guys!" Sora called out in order.

With that, the redhead grabbed a hold of Garudamon's leg as the giant bird took off with Angewomon trailing behind her. They set off toward the battlefield and hid behind another rock ledge.

"So, you sensed a source of power from MetalGarurumon's tail?" Sora asked the Digimon.

Angewomon nodded in response. "That's correct. It was faint, but once we arrived here… I could feel energy flowing through his tail."

"So, to cut off his power, we need to cut his tail off," Sora frowned as her eyes studied the beast's wagging tail. "That'll be out definite aim."

"But, what makes you think he'll just let us run up and cut his tail off? That's not very smart, Sora," Garudamon warned her partner. "He will eventually know we're coming."

Sora smirked and faced the two Digimon. "I've got it! Garudamon, I'll need your help."

"What do you have in mind?" The bird Digimon inquired.

"Ok, here's what I was thinking. Angewomon attack him from the front and attract his attention. Then, Garudamon hides somewhere and uses an attack to cut that tail off when he is completely off guard. How does that grab you two?"

"Now, that's an idea, Sora. Good thinking."

"Thanks, Garudamon."

Angewomon nodded. "Let's make this work."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon LM probed a few presences around the vicinity and scanned the encompassing region.

"Who's there? I'm sure I've detected something from afar," the gargantuan growled under his breath. He quickly tightened his grip and became entertained with WarGreymon's horrifying agony. "Whatever it is, it's no big deal. I'm enjoying every minute of this!"

"I don't think so!" a voice called out from the distance.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment For Shuddering_ ) **

Overhearing this startling female cry, MetalGarurumon LM turned as he spotted Angewomon floating from at least a several meter distance.

"Hmmm, so it's you Angewomon," MetalGarurumon LM narrowed his eyes. "Well, this is quite the surprise. TK and Kari are back then."

Glancing over to his Digimon's position, Matt was surprised to see Kari's partner arrive unexpectedly. Realizing that Angewomon was present, he had a good hunch that both TK and Kari were within the vicinity.

"Well, if Angewomon is here, then Kari and TK are here then," Matt smirked with his back turned on Tai.

Standing back on his feet, Tai flew out at his blonde-haired rival and head butted him in the back. "Don't turn away! I'm the one fighting you, Matt!"

Noticing Angewomon, Tai couldn't believe his eyes. "No! No! I thought I told those guys to leave and get as far away from here as possible!"

Struggling to pick himself up, Matt spat out blood and snickered under breath. "Wake up, Tai! My brother has decided to return to me! I don't know about your sister, but TK has seen the light." Spitting blood on his hand, the blonde-haired youth showed his bloody hand with a mischievous grin. "My brother and I are bonded by blood."

MetalGarurumon LM faced Angewomon and started to cackle in amusement. "Ha! What a surprise! WarGreymon, your comrade just came to watch you die. I just love reunions. Now just watch closely as I crush your buddy into a sardine can. Now where is TK, Angewomon? Speak now because WarGreymon's life hangs into balance!"

"No... Please don't surrender TK... Either to him or Matt..." WarGreymon murmured, as his body was nearly broken.

"TK is no concern of yours! Now put him down and face me, coward!" Angewomon hollered out and stood up to the behemoth.

"Feh, as you  _WISH!_ " MetalGarurumon LM tightened his grasp and forced WarGreymon to let out more chilling banshees.

Suddenly, Garudamon glided behind MetalGarurumon LM and summoned her phoenix flames from out of her back. " _ **Wing Blade!**_ "

"WHAT?" MetalGarurumon LM roared as he turned around and was caught by surprise from the incoming, flaming bird. "Wing Blade? That means..."

From the corner of his eye, MetalGarurumon LM caught a glimpse of Garudamon with her arms outstretched. Her attack was the behemoth's tail.

Panning out to the other side of the battle, Matt noticed the flaming bird and hollered out to his Digimon.  _WHAT? That's Garudamon's attack! That means..._ "MetalGarurumon! Look out behind you!"

With Matt distracted, Tai seized the opportunity and punched him down.

"Don't take your eyes off me, Matt! I'm NOT done yet!" Tai roared as he launched himself at his rival.

Matt growled. "Damn you..."

**(End theme)**

Upon hearing his partner's warning, the gargantuan watched the blazing bird coming towards him at a rapid pace. He took a deep breath and side stepped it. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched the flaming bird plowing through a cliff ledge.

Seconds later...

_**KA-BOOM!** _

The attack exploded upon impact and the ledge was reduced to rubble. Garudamon's sneak attack failed her, but all hope wasn't lost yet.

Matt watched this event and laughed out. "Nice dodge! Now finish WarGreymon off and take care the rest of the trash!"  _Soon, brother, you'll be coming with me! It's only a matter of time._

"Man, that was a close one! Continue aiming for that tail, guys!" Tai yelled out toward the Digimon.

"Ha! Did you really think that I wouldn't know? Matt was able to see it coming. He's kind of like my 'second set of eyes'. He'll tell me what you fools are attempting to devise! We are after all...  _A TEAM_!" MetalGarurumon LM bellowed out, laughing.

"Damn it!" cursed Garudamon. "Almost had him but still weak from the earlier battle..."

Angewomon called to Tai's partner. "Please, hang on! WarGreymon!"

"Oh lucky me! Remember after I kill WarGreymon, then you insects are next!" the behemoth warned Angewomon and Garudamon. "Now, where is Angemon? Surely he would be here! I guess he was too much of a coward to present himself before me! Such cowardice! Ha!"

_Crap! He was able to keep his wits!_  Tai thought, as he looked on with distraught.  _I'm sorry, WarGreymon. I don't want to stand by and watch you die. My Crest might not have enough power and I've just about lost hope. Forgive me, everyone._

Having heard enough, both TK and Kari squirmed right out of Angemon's arms to reveal themselves out in the open. The angel Digimon uttered a gasp and flew out to retrieve the children.

" _ **NO! TK! KARI!**_ "

"Stop it! I can't stand this anymore! Matt! Call him off right now!" TK screamed out at his older brother's direction. "Please! I'm TELLING YOU! Call him off now!"

Overhearing his brother's pleas, Matt frowned toward his direction and scowled. "TK...? You want me to stop?"

"You heard that straight from his mouth, Matt! He wants you to stop!" Tai exclaimed. "If you're any kind of brother... If you still have a conscience left, you'd order MetalGarurumon to stop this! Now, what are you going to do,  _Yamato_?"

"No... I can't... Not until I've beaten you, Tai."

"Is that all you care about at this point? Matt, you are so driven to kill me..." the goggle boy sighed in disbelief. "So, be it... You've left me no choice."  _Sorry, TK... It looks like I might have to break that promise._

Suddenly...

_**SLASH!** _

MetalGarurumon LM uttered a deep gasp as he felt a numbing sensation jolt throughout his body and coming from his posterior. He was frozen stiff as his tail was successfully sliced off in a single stroke.  _WHAT IS THIS? MY TAIL?_

Noticing the tail falling off the behemoth's backside, it quickly deleted from the spot. Garudamon, Angewomon, Angemon, TK, and Kari all turned to notice surprisingly...

Zudomon

Dropping down on the ground with his Vulcan's Hammer, Zudomon grunted and retreated back.

Tai gaped in shock. "Z…Z…Zudomon?"

" _ **WAY TO GO, ZUDOMON!**_ " a new pair of voices called out from the distance.

"Wait! What's going on?" Sora called out and looked out beyond the battle site.

Standing out in a group and away from everyone else was Mimi, Izzy, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon.

They had finally made it in time.

As he witnessed this turn of events, Matt's mouth nearly dropped. His blood boiled at the sight of the other Digidestined.

"See, Matt? Our friends came through at the end!" Tai stated, tightening his fists. "The gang is all here." With that, a smirk formed across the Child of Courage's face.

"No... This can't be!  _ **I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LOSE!**_ " Matt cried out. " _ **METALGARURUMON!**_ "

MetalGarurumon howled angrily as his body shrunk right back down to normal size.

He had regressed back to MetalGarurumon much to Matt's dismay.

" _ **NO! DAMN YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!**_ "Matt berated the Digidestined, his former friends. "I can't lose here! Not me!"

Tai waved out to the other Digidestined. He flashed them a thumb up. "Way to go, guys! I never thought you'd come through! And Joe! Nice one! Where did you get that mad sword?"

Joe sweat dropped as he patted Zudomon's head, sighing with relief. "Oh… oh… oh… my gosh… we… we got him?" He cowered and prayed in his mind.  _I'm SO dead! I'm SO dead!_

"That'll weaken MetalGarurumon!" Zudomon exclaimed.

Mimi clapped for the Child of Reliability. "Nice job, Joe! You're braver than I thought!"

"I wouldn't have thought of that," Izzy added. "Now, MetalGarurumon ought to be weakened from having exhausted all of that power."

"One would hope, Izzy," MegaKabuterimon affirmed.

Joe took a deep breath and slumped back. "I'm... not going through that one again."

"Don't worry. The deed is done," Zudomon said.

"Well... If you say so."  _Well, yeah, I have to admit. What Zudomon and I did was change the course of the battle. We're the difference maker for once! We're RESPONSIBLE for tipping the scales back to our favor!_

As the beast released his grip, WarGreymon fell off and hit the ground.

MetalGarurumon was fully regressed back to his normal Mega form.

"WarGreymon!" Kari called out to her brother's partner Digimon.

"Yes! This should do it!" Sora cried out and flew straight up to garner everyone's attention. "It's all up to us, you guys!"

Suddenly, the goggle boy came back to reality as he faced forward and saw Matt charging his direction.

Tai dropped down and leg swept Matt right off his feet. The Child of Courage followed it up with an elbow strike that caught Matt's chest.

_**BAM!** _

"UGH!" Matt coughed out, hitting the ground.

MetalGarurumon stood his ground and was shocked by his regression. "What? I'm back to normal? My tail was removed!"

"All right! The tail is off!" Kari hollered.

"And the advantage is once again ours," smiled Angewomon.

Angemon stepped out to warn his comrades. "Be careful, everyone! The battle is far from over until we've defeated MetalGarurumon! Lillymon, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon! Lend us some support!"

"Right!" the trio responded with a unified cry.

"Do you guys want to die so much?" Matt exclaimed and picked himself up from the ground. "Oh, trust me. Once I'm through with all of you, MetalGarurumon will kill you all! Then, I'll take my brother!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Tai scoffed. "It's over for you."

"Shut up... I'll kill you..." Matt growled under his breath.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shuugeki! Soshite..._ ) **

With that, MetalGarurumon dashed toward TK with swift quickness. The boy cried out as the wolf Digimon came ever so closer to snatching him away, but Angemon quickly intercepted the wolf.

" _ **TK! RUN!**_  " Angemon called to his partner.

The boy immediately turned and scurried off, while Angemon held off MetalGarurumon with his staff. MetalGarurumon summoned his strength to push away Angemon and enough time to deliver a crushing head butt into Angemon's exposed gut. Being forced to his knees, Angewomon coughed and dropped his staff.

"What's wrong, Angemon? You're supposed to be TK's guardian angel, aren't you?" the wolf taunted. "Show me your power! C'mon!"

From another corner, Angewomon swooped down to attack MetalGarurumon. And from another angle, Zudomon, Lillymon and Mega Kabuterimon attempted to sneak attack the Mega-level wolf Digimon.

The four Ultimate Digimon launched their primary attacks simultaneously in hopes of drawing the wolf's attention.

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

" _ **Vulcan's Hammer!**_ "

" _ **Flower Cannon!**_ "

" _ **Horn Buster!**_ "

All the attacks hit their mark but MetalGarurumon propelled through each of their attacks utilizing quick and perceptive reflexes.

He flew out at Angewomon and delivered a claw slash. The force was enough to send Angewomon crashing through a rock ledge. Angewomon was laid unconscious as Kari ran over to her side.

Then, MetalGarurumon fired numerous missiles at the three Ultimate Digimon. Lillymon plummeted downward while Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon were knocked away by the devastating shots.

Garudamon witnessed this while being airborne. "He defeated all four of them at once?"

"Garudamon!" Sora called out. "Do you have anything left?"

"Only enough for one more..." the bird Digimon responded while panting. "But doing so will render me weakened from loss of energy..."

TK clenched his fists and called out to his fallen partner. "Get up, Angemon! You have to stand and fight!"

Hearing the boy's pleas for him to stand, Angemon struggled to get up as MetalGarurumon head butted him to the side. MetalGarurumon picked Angemon by his neck using his mouth.

Angemon was losing breath and energy while being in the clutches of the metallic wolf. "Is that your best? Just like WarGreymon, you two are weaklings. Give it up."

"No-No...Never..."

Scoffing in annoyance at the angel's valor, MetalGarurumon delivered another head butt that connected between Angemon's eyes and nearly cracked open the metal mask shielding his eyes. The angel cried out as a trickle of blood seeped from his forehead.

"Heh. At least, I can have a taste of your own blood," MetalGarurumon snickered as he walked over the red fluid splattered on the ground.

"Behold, Tai. I'll show you just how kind MetalGarurumon can be!" Matt chuckled. "That's my partner for you..."

The big-haired preteen seethed at the sight of Angemon's suffering. "No! Stop this! TK will never forgive you for this!"

"Too late. Angemon can die next to WarGreymon!"

This statement brought chills to both Tai and TK. They felt their hearts shatter and anger swelling up from inside.

MetalGarurumon tossed Angemon down and watched as the angel dropped next to WarGreymon. The Mega Digimon groaned as he registered some movement and reached out for the fallen Angemon.

**(End theme)**

"Ange-Angemon… My body is broken... I can't even move anymore... He's gotten weaker since losing that form... You have to at least hold him... Before we're finished..."

Matt snorted and looked away from the scene. "Your partner isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Tai. Reminds me so much of you." Chuckling to himself, Matt narrowed his eyes. "Who would have thought that he would remain conscious after having his ribs and legs crushed."

"C'mon, WarGreymon!" Tai cried out, ignoring the blonde-haired youth. "We're still going to keep going!"

"He's as good as dead, if you ask me," Matt grinned. Noticing Tai shooting him an angry look, the blonde could barely contain his laughter. "Aw, don't give me that look! You just don't want to accept and face facts! WarGreymon is  _ **DONE!**_ "

Standing away from his fallen Digimon, TK clasped his hands together and whimpered. "He's much too strong for Angemon... Yeah, he's a Mega and Angemon is only a Champion. He can't defeat someone stronger than he is..."

"TK! Don't give up hope on Angemon!" Kari called out in hopes of raising the boy's spirits. "And most importantly... Don't you give up!"

"TK's sort of convinced me. Guess what, Angemon? I've had a change of heart. I won't finish you first. Rather..." the metallic wolf turned away from Angemon and set his sights on Tai's partner. "! I'll kill WarGreymon first, after all! I'll deal with the rest of you afterwards!"

"Don't waste anymore time then! Do it and we'll leave here with my brother!" Matt cried out.

Tai yelled out to TK and the others. "NO!"

"C'mon, MegaKabuterimon! Get up!" Izzy cried out.

Mimi rushed over to Lillymon's side. "Lillymon! Get up!"

Joe gulped. "Can I even try something that crazy again? Do I event want to attempt it?"

Garudamon jetted into the air while gathering reserves of her sacred power. Sora looked down to notice the bodies of their friends lying around.

Sora frowned. "Garudamon!"

"I'm ready, Sora."

"No! I won't go with you!" TK retorted toward his brother's direction. His face contorted and stood defiantly against his kin. "My  _real_  brother wouldn't inflict pain on my friends and get away with taking me away! You stay away from me, you fake!"

Upon hearing his brother's unexpected defiance, Matt growled angrily and gripped his Crest. "TK... How could you say that to your own brother?" Closing his fists, he yelled. "Feh! Too bad! Go on, MetalGarurumon! Garudamon is coming toward your direction! Look above!"

Following his partner's orders, MetalGarurumon stopped and looked up to find Garudamon swooping down from the heavens.

Uttering a gasp, Sora watched MetalGarurumon. "Here he comes, Garudamon!"

"You help the others, Sora. Tai, WarGreymon, and our friends need you. I'll hold MetalGarurumon for the time being."

"But, can you be sure of lasting much longer with the little power you have left?"

"Don't worry about me, Sora. Just go!"

"Ok then! Don't let me down, Garudamon!" Sora nodded as she turned toward WarGreymon's direction. As she pivoted her head, she saw Tai grappling with Matt.

"You don't... have to win this. Just hold him...off," WarGreymon muttered as he pleaded to Angemon. "I know that you have enough strength for that...Then, Angewomon will finish him off..."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Clouds of War Spread_ ) **

MetalGarurumon launched himself up at Garudamon and delivered a head butt to send her flying up. The giant bird warrior roared as she fell back and feeling weakened from the blow.

"I...I can't, WarGreymon... He's too strong..."

"Angemon...! Now...!"

Suddenly dropping down beside him was Sora. The tomboy knelt down and touched his face. "WarGreymon..."

"So... Sora?" the Mega was taken back by surprise. "What are you..."

"Here to help you guys in anyway I can," she smiled and noticed the two fallen angels. Then scanned the entire surroundings to see every other Digimon laid out from MetalGarurumon's assault. "They're all not looking good."

"It's no surprise... MetalGarurumon's stronger even if they had united... Only I would have stood a chance of beating him..."

"Well, count me in as well," Sora stated as she clasped WarGreymon's right hand. She noticed a subtle white glow shrouding his fist. "Wh-What's that?"

"Energy… transferred to me… from Tai… through his Crest… he wants me to use it…"

"I see…" The Child of Live nodded.

Before he had a chance to finish explaining, MetalGarurumon stalked toward Sora and WarGreymon. The redhead was horrified when she realized that Garudamon was taken out.

"No! Garudamon!"

"Heh, I wouldn't worry about her, Sora. She's not dead... yet," MetalGarurumon chuckled. "So, what are we waiting for, WarGreymon?"

"Great... To think I'd die at then claws of my own comrade," WarGreymon sighed as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Sora stepped out in front of Tai's partner and defiantly glared MetalGarurumon down. "Not so fast! You want to get to him? Go through me first!"

Chuckling once again, the wolf snorted. "Well, well, isn't this amusing? You're willing to thrown your own life away for something that does not involve you?"

Delivering a right punch to Matt, Tai glanced over his shoulder and uttered a gasp once realizing Sora stood in between MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. " _ **WHAT? SORA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!**_ "

"Heh," Matt wiped the blood from his lips. "I have to say that girl has more heart than brains. Of course, that's all she's ever good for. That idiot is going to get herself killed!"

"Sora! Get away from there! Please!" Mimi pleaded from the distance.

Izzy and Joe couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Kari covered her eyes in sheer horror and the thought of Sora massacred was a thought she couldn't bear to visualize. TK, on the other hand, screamed out angrily.

" _ **STOP IT!**_ " the boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Matt turned toward the battle and noticed a different demeanor on his brother's face. He could see the flaming passion burning through the boy's eyes. No longer were they innocent.

" _ **I SAID STOP IT!**_ "

As TK screamed, Angemon started to rise back to his feet and became motivated from the raw emotion displayed by his partner.

MetalGarurumon faced Angemon, who stood with his staff in hand. He could feel the angel's power rising as a result of this sudden rush of emotion demonstrated from the Child of Hope.

" _ **ANGEMON! STOP HIM!**_ " TK commanded with his face contorting with anger.

"What? You stop me?" MetalGarurumon asked as he snorted in annoyance. He noticed Angemon with his fist wrenched back and glowing with intense, holy energy. "He's... NO! He is serious!"

Angemon threw a powerful holy beam towards the Mega. " _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

Seeing the beam hurtling toward him, MetalGarurumon pounced up to evade the blast. However, Angemon vanished and easily caught the Mega off guard. He reappeared in front of the wolf Digimon and delivered a kick that sent MetalGarurumon flying back. Seizing the opportunity, Angemon dove down and launched himself at MetalGarurumon to implement another assault.

However, much to Angemon's dismay, the Mega saw him coming and retaliated with a head butt. Angemon jolted back as his half of his protective face helmet shattered. His face was exposed with a deep cut over his forehead. A blue eye was revealed underneath the cracked face mask. Blood dripped down from the deep wound on his forehead gash.

"Sor... Sora..." WarGreymon groaned as he barely could register a form of speech.

"WarGreymon! You need to recover and quit moving so much!" Sora stated.

"Sora!" Kari called out from the distance.

As Kari came near Sora, she, too, knelt beside WarGreymon and touched his face. "Oh, WarGreymon."

"TK?" Sora called out as she saw him standing out in the open.

"Sora... Please..." WarGreymon muttered with a cough. "I have... an idea of what you can do with the spirit energy I have left... Tai managed to gave me some of it..."

Sora turned and listened. "Ok, what…?"

"Yes, now please... hurry over here!"

Angemon and MetalGarurumon traded powerful projectiles during their flight battle. It was the angel's beams countering MetalGarurumon's missiles. Catching TK's partner off guard, MetalGarurumon slashed Angemon across the chest and head butted him once again.

"Enough of this! Enough! Just die, Angemon!" the wolf roared.

Angemon stopped himself from plummeting to the earth and faced off against his even more powerful enemy with a sheer will of determination. "I won't fail, TK! If I fail, then everyone will die. I won't let you down, Takeru!"

"WarGreymon, it's hopeless," Sora said as she knelt down beside the Mega. "He's too strong. Why didn't you tell Angemon to stand his ground?"

"Sora. Hurry... While I'm still alive... I can give you... my portion of the Life Bomb..."

Sora leaned closer toward the fallen WarGreymon. "Wh-What did you say?"

Noticing Sora about to receive the Life Bomb energy transfer, Tai smirked. "Heh, good."  _Oh yeah! We still have that Life Bomb! Thank god that Matt doesn't know anything about it. We have a chance! Luckily… my Crest was able to transfer the energy I had over to WarGreymon. Good timing!_

"What am I supposed to do...?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"It's the Life Bomb... It is the ki I've gathered from... all over the Digiworld... Tai and I each share 50 percent of the full Life Bomb... But I think there's still enough to beat him though with only 50 percent. MetalGarurumon's been weakened since losing that giant form..."

"But...why...me?"

"Sora ...Hold my hand..."

"But I don't get how.."

"NOW! Angemon, I doubt can last much longer out there...

MetalGarurumon caught Angemon off guard with another head butt to the angel's face.

"Just hold your hand...?"

"Yes, please..."

"But your arm's broken..."

"Just hold onto it! Just  _ **DON'T**_  let go!"

**(End theme)**

With that, Sora nodded and grasped WarGreymon's hand tightly. Closing her eyes, she was ready to receive the Life Bomb energy transfer. The Mega began to transfer the last remnants of the Life Bomb's energy to Sora. The redhead tomboy looked over at her hand as it began to glow with an intense magnificent blue aura.

"Ah! What is this? The... this is-is unbelievable!" she exclaimed and watched her right hand glowing.

"Now palm up... Concentrate and it will form into a sphere. Do it, Sora! Angemon's going to give out soon!"

As soon as she palmed up, Sora gasped as a large, condensed blue sphere formed over her hand. She was awestruck by the brilliant orb of life energy floating over her hand and listened to it emitting a low humming sound.

Sora blinked in surprise. "It's beautiful, but is this it?"

"You... You did it, Sora!" WarGreymon muttered.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Destiny_ ) **

Angemon struggled to get up and saw MetalGarurumon closing in on him. MetalGarurumon swerved away and slashed Angemon's exposed chest.

"You... You have to hit him with it on... on your first try, Sora... Make no mistake..."

"What? On my first try?" the girl was taken back by surprise.

"I don't have enough strength to make... another one. You have to hit him..."

"Don't you worry, WarGreymon!" Kari exclaimed. "We'll take it from here! You heard him, Sora! We can't afford any mistakes!"

"Thanks, guys..." Tai's partner smirked underneath his facemask.

Noticing the intense blue orb floating in Sora's hands, Matt frowned and pointed toward the source. "Just what the hell is that? What is that blue sphere?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tai taunted. "It's a big surprise.."

"Whatever, it really doesn't matter now. Angemon is going to die soon!"

_"Yeah, WarGreymon weakened him, but MetalGarurumon is still too strong!"_  TK thought. "C'mon, Angemon!"

Climbing over atop of a rock pillar, Sora held the basketball-sized energy sphere in hand. She waited for the perfect opportunity to launch it. She looked down toward the confrontation between the two Digimon. All of the Digidestined looked on with anticipation.

MetalGarurumon charged over towards Angemon and incinerate him with a finishing blast. "You lasted longer than you thought, Angemon! But you've managed to hit your limit!"

Angemon bounced off a ledge and flew up. Unfortunately, MetalGarurumon followed closely behind him while shooting out an ice blast. The ice blast struck Angemon across the back and caused him to lose control of his flight. Angemon plummeted to the ground but it didn't take long for him to fire a holy beam. MetalGarurumon anticipated the incoming attack.

"Yes! That's the spirit! One last, futile effort!"

With that, the Mega phased out and the beam was sent hurtling through the atmosphere.

**(End theme)**

"Hold still!" Sora scoffed as she kept the tiny Life Bomb in place.  _If you keep jumping around, then I'll never get to hit you with this!_

Just then, she heard a voice calling out to her telepathically and this managed to get Sora overly flabbergasted. The source was coming from none other than the master of the Life Bomb and Fury Blitz technique, X.

_Don't aim with your eyes! Feel his evil ki and just throw it!_

The girl blinked in confusion and glanced around. "Who... Who said that?"

_I'm X. I'm the one who helped train WarGreymon. In addition, I'm the one who taught him to master both the Fury Blitz and the Life Bomb. He's done quite well for himself. Same with Tai. Now listen to me since this is very important, Sora. Your friends' fates lie in your hand! You hold in your hand the ki and the hope of the whole Digiworld!_

"Whoa, so I get to be  _THE_  hero? Well, what do you know? Pigs can fly," Sora remarked.

"What's going on, Sora?" Kari cried out.

Matt was obviously confused by the turn of events. "What's Sora doing? And how did she get that blasted ball? Argh, you guys are getting on my nerves!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST - _Yuukan ni Tachimukau zo!!_ ) **

MetalGarurumon charged at Angemon with the intentions of delivering the final blow. "This is it, Angemon! The end of you!"

"All right! I got it!" Sora exclaimed.

MetalGarurumon starts to widen his mouth and prepares to fire a deadly barrage of energy blasts. Angemon flew straight up as MetalGarurumon launched numerous ice mouth beams. The bombardment of blasts pulverized the earth and triggered several strong explosions. As the smoke was building up from the explosions, Angemon was caught through the heavy smog, ultimately bombarded by the blasts.

MetalGarurumon continued his relentless assault while TK sank to his knees and feared for his Digimon.

Matt looked on with a certain degree of satisfaction while Tai crossed his fingers to hope that Angemon would manage to escape MetalGarurumon's attack.

Angemon attempted flight as means to escape until up another set of beams came showering down around him. Suddenly, energy blast shot straight out of nowhere and knocked Angemon out of mid-flight. The angel was sent plummeting down to the earth.

_Sora! Please! Hurry!_  WarGreymon thought

Garudamon groaned and barely lifted her head up. "T... That's a lot of power I'm sensing from that energy source Sora is holding..."

Izzy stared out at the ledge Sora stood on and noticed the glowing, blue orb floating in her hand. He rubbed his hands in awe at the ball. "What is that? Hey, guys! Take a look at that!"

"It's beautiful," commented Mimi once spotting the Life Bomb Sora held. "Did WarGreymon give her that?"

"Joe, I'm sensing... a great deal of power from that ball," Zudomon said while groaning and ignoring the pain shooting throughout his body. "Sora needs to throw it soon or it's going to wear off..."

"It'll wear off? But, what the heck is it?" Joe wondered with an eyebrow raised. "And will it be enough?"

"Well, what is she waiting for?" The Child of Knowledge cried out. "Why doesn't she just throw it?"

As he fell face first on the floor, Angemon was nearly out of breath. However, the driven passion to protect his partner was enough to make him stand back on his own two feet. MetalGarurumon lunged straight at his adversary with the drive to finish the angel off.

"Take a good look, Tai!" Matt laughed. "Say goodbye to Angemon! But do not worry... WarGreymon will, too, be joining him! After him, it's every other Digimon!"

"Angemon! Get away from there!" Tai yelled out at the angel's direction. " _ **MOVE IT!**_ "

Sora timed herself and pinpointed the perfect time to launch the Life Bomb. She glared down and watches as MetalGarurumon flew toward Angemon.

"That's it! I've got it!" the tomboy cried out

"Throw it now, Sora!" Kari exclaimed.

"Now is your chance, Sora!" TK cried out. "Do it, before Angemon is done for!"

"What? They're actually going to attempt that same maneuver WarGreymon tried pulling off earlier?" Matt was taken back in disbelief. "Damn it! MetalGarurumon!"

"Here we go!" Sora cried out and tossed the orb directly at MetalGarurumon. "YES!"  _Please, hit your target!_

However, after hearing out Matt's warning cry, MetalGarurumon glanced over to his right side to spot the tiny Life Bomb hurtling at his direction.

"What the hell is that?" the wolf roared.

" _ **HIT HIM!**_ " everyone, except Matt and his partner, cried out in unison.

Matt screamed out a final warning to his Digimon. " _ **JUMP!**_ "

**(End theme)**

With that, MetalGarurumon calculated his timing and jumped up as the Life Bomb shot past him.

"What? No, it can't be!" Sora was shocked and taken by surprise. She was even more horrified once she realized where it was being directly aimed for.

Kari Kamiya.

Angewomon picked herself up and saw that Kari was on in harm's way. "Kari...? KARI! GET OUT OF THERE!"

The girl screamed out and closed her eyes, as the Life Bomb was seconds away from wiping her off the face of existence.

"That was a bad aim, my friend!" Matt cried out. "Now, your sister is about to become the sacrificial lamb, Tai!"

" _ **KARI!**_ " Tai screamed out like never before and filled with raw emotion. Seeing his sister preparing to meet her fate pushed him over the edge and would shatter his spirit forever.

_No! Tell Kari to bounce it back! She can bounce it back since she does not contain darkness in her heart!_  X linked his message through WarGreymon's mind.

The sphere was within Kari's range. Closing her eyes, she was ready to meet her fate.

Angewomon jumped up and flew out to attempt to rescue her partner.

However, there was little time and her chances of reaching to Tai's sister were slim to none.

In other words, it would take a miracle.

_Kari! It's me, WarGreymon!_

The Child of Light lifted her head up. "No. Is that you, WarGreymon? Or am I hearing things?"

_No! It's me, Kari!_

"WarGreymon but how are you able to speak through my mind?"

_You don't have darkness in your heart! That attack will only destroy those with at hint of darkness in them! You're the carrier of the Crest of Light! It will not affect you and do not fear! You can bounce it back! Kari, BOUNCE IT BACK NOW!_

"All right! Here goes nothing!" Tai's sister declared, throwing her hands out.

As the sphere came closer, everyone cried out for Kari. However, the girl stood ready with her hands out. The Life Bomb hit the palms of the young girl and bounced right off.

Tai and everyone else uttered a gasp of shock over the shocking rebound.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Off to a New Adventure_ ) **

" _ **KARI!**_ " the children yelled out simultaneously.

The sphere was now redirected toward the Mega once again. Everyone looked on with sudden anticipation as everything went into slow motion. MetalGarurumon turned as the sphere came hurtling at his direction.

"What...? No...  _ **NOOOOOOOO!**_ "

Matt looked on with horror as the sphere collided with MetalGarurumon. " _ **METALGARURUMON!**_ "

Another half a second passed.

_**BOOM!** _

An echoing explosion erupted and MetalGarurumon was on the receiving end of the devastating force of life. Matt looked on with horror as MetalGarurumon's face contorted with excruciating pain and was sent flying straight into the stratosphere while riding along with the massive life energy stream. As soon as the Mega Digimon was shot through the stratosphere, a bright star shone over the skies.

" _ **AUUUUUUUGGHHH!**_ "

" _ **METALGARURUMON! NO!**_ " Matt screamed at the top of his lungs and sank to both knees. His partner was utterly and shockingly defeated by a turnaround.

Needless to say, the other Digidestined hollered out and cheered on for their victory. Kari looked down at her hands and noticed her Crest of Light emitting a subtle pink glow.

"My... My Crest of Light helped me?" she wondered.

"Kari!" Sora called out as she dashed toward Tai's sister and embraced her. "Kari! Oh, I can't believe you did that!"

Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and TK joined in with the girls. They gathered around to praise her efforts. Soon, following them, was Angewomon as she placed Angemon's arm around her neck to help in standing him up. Garudamon was slowly picking herself up.

**(End theme)**

"Heh, way to go, Kari," Tai smiled with arms folded. "X, I'll bet you were responsible for this. I owe you one." With that, he looked down to see Matt already levitated on the ground and on his knees. "Matt, we're going to have a serious talk and you better be prepared when I get back. Stay where you are."

The Child of Courage flew down toward WarGreymon's side and rejoined his friends.

"We did it, Tai..." WarGreymon muttered.

"Yay! We did it! We did it!" Mimi's voice became heard whom obviously was celebrating their victory

TK approached Kari and pat her right shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Kari. I didn't think you had that in you..."

Still looking down at her hands, Kari blinked. "Neither did I, but..."

"Hey, why are you so glum, Kari? You just became a difference maker! You and Sora..." Izzy stated. "That was a nice rebound!"

"You two ought to be credited for beating MetalGarurumon!" Joe said.

Tai overheard this and smiled. "But you also helped change the course of this battle, too, Joe. If you hadn't cut off his tail, we would have been in serious trouble! WarGreymon would have been finished for sure..."

With Tai facing the group, little did he realize that WarGreymon had reached out to grab Tai's right hand and absorbed the remnants of the boy's Life Bomb energy.

"Let's also not forget Angemon had a hand in this, too," said Sora. "You distracted MetalGarurumon long enough for me to throw that spirit ball and I was relieved Kari bounced it right back. I'm just glad this is over."

"Yeah..." TK nodded while deeply sighing. He noticed his brother, Matt, on his knees. "Matt..."

Matt was completely bewilderedas to what had happened to MetalGarurumon.

Walking over by TK's side, Tai put a hand on the boy's left shoulder and cleared his throat. "TK? You ready to confront your brother? I can come with you."

"No, Tai. I need to stand up to my brother on my own. This is something that needs to be settled between brothers. I appreciate it. Thanks, Tai. WarGreymon needs you more than me."

"Well, that's a good point but I won't rule out getting involved if he tries anything."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't come down to that," TK reassured the preteen as he stepped forward. "I just hope I know what I'm doing..."

The gogglehead watched TK advancing toward his brother.  _Wow. I never knew that TK would grow up this much. He's already taking responsibility for his own actions. I just hope that TK can get through to his brother. If anyone can do it, it will be TK._

TK slowly stepped toward Matt and kept a long distance away from him. Matt peered over at TK with blank eyes.

"Matt. What has happened to you? What happened to the brother that vowed to protect me?"

"TK, I…"

"Don't say anything, Matt. Why did you come back with that monkey to kill my friends? Why are you SO driven to take me back? What if I had died because of your recklessness!" the younger brother berated his older sibling.

"But, I would never kill you!"

"True, but you wanted to take me away and help turn me into something that I don't want to be. Matt, tell me why have you changed! You better tell me the truth!"

"I did it… I did it to…" Matt cut himself off as he listened for an echoing sound from above.

Suddenly, every Digimon felt a disturbing presence and looked up to see a figure plummeting from the heavens. Tai gasped and saw none other than MetalGarurumon's motionless body slamming onto the ground. The Mega landed onto the ground, catching everyone by surprise.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Shock!_ ) **

Matt looked on and smiled vaguely. "Oh, yeah...! You're back!"

"No! It can't be!" Kari cried out as she fell back.

"It's okay. He's done," Tai said. "He's totally knocked out from that last blow. That should do him in."

"I hope that you're right, Tai," Sora was slightly shook.

Mimi was noticeably nervous as she stood beside Izzy and Joe. "Yikes! I can't believe that didn't finish him!"

Izzy reassured everyone. "He's tough, but I doubt he's going to be waking up anytime soon."

**(End theme)**

_Gabumon? I'm surprised that you're back, but did you survive?_  Matt thought.

Tai and Sora flew over to examine MetalGarurumon's fallen form. Thus far, they were quite relieved to confirm that the Mega was knocked unconscious.

"Man, he sure was a great ally but a tough son of a gun," Tai remarked and wiped his forehead.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him," Sora agreed and tapped her right foot over the Digimon's side. "Our job here is complete. You know... If he were actually a living thing and died, we would have to dig a grave."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Daimao_ ) **

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon's eyes shot wide open as he glared up at the duo with dark intentions. He bellowed out with his right eye open. "A grave for yourselves?"

This shocking twist caused Tai and Sora to jump back in alarm. The other Digidestined gasped in unison.

Matt smiled as his Crest was beginning to glow once again. TK jumped back as he saw MetalGarurumon coming back to it.

**(End theme)**

"No! It can't be!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw him take a direct blow from that Life Bomb! It hit him head-on with full force!"

" _No! That should have been over with!"_  Tai thought with his fists tightened and face contorting with shock.  _What is this guy made of?_

"We're definitely back in the game now, my friend!" Matt declared. "We'll show these fools that we don't go down that easily!"

"You've given me... quite a beating..." MetalGarurumon grunted under his breath. "I almost thought you had me on that last one…"

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

X frowned.  _"So, just like what happened from the other alternate universe. MetalGarurumon took my signature technique with full force! Only this time it was Sora who threw the Life Bomb and Kari was the one who reflected it back at MetalGarurumon!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M922_ ) **

"Oh you've taken... a lot out of me," the Mega said while standing with a battered body. "But I have enough strength... left to finish you all!"

With that, MetalGarurumon lunged at Sora and knocked her back with a flying head butt. He then rushed at Tai and delivered a head butt to his face. MetalGarurumon stood tall over the pair and turned his attention to the other children.

"After I killed you all… I'll take time to heal," the Mega said. "Then, I'll... get rid of the pieces of trash and take back TK... Matt and I have come out on top despite the odds..."

MetalGarurumon slowly approaches the group with an intensified look of rage. Angemon and Angewomon stood by the children. They were poised to defend them as the last forms of defense.

"You bastards! You pushed our powers to the limit and actually hurting MetalGarurumon," Matt scoffed. "But what hurts us the most is our pride for struggling with scum like you..."

"Now you all die!" MetalGarurumon declared.

"I... don't think so..." TK pressed his hand on his chest and lowered his head. "Matt... If only you'd just stop this. Both of you." Then, he stopped himself and looked up with a determined look. "No! I won't keep crying over this!"

Kari glanced over at TK and blinked. "TK...?"

"The trait of my Crest is Hope. And if there's anything that can stop this fighting, it's hope and I hope my brother realizes the error of his ways! He has to!" TK cried out with his Crest in hand.  _Sorry Tai and WarGreymon, but this is my brother! I have to stand up and face him myself!_

With everyone else preoccupied with the fight, Kari and Angemon glanced over toward TK's direction.

"TK...? What's wrong with you?" asked Kari.

Angemon frowned. "TK..."

Grasping his Crest, TK raced out to where Matt was standing. The other Digidestined called out to the fleeing boy.

"TK! Where do you think you're going?" exclaimed Joe.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sora screamed out.

Tai hollered out to the boy. " _ **TAKERU!**_ "

"I'll get after him!" Angemon declared as he flew out in pursuit of TK.  _Takeru, just what are you thinking? This is reckless of you and to go to your brother?_

As he paced forward toward the ledge where his brother stood, TK was determined to stand up for himself and confront his brother. For two weeks, he waited and waited. Now, his brother returned, but not completely the same.

This was a  _new_  Matt.

A  _new_  Matt that TK was not fond of.

He wanted his old brother back.

He wasn't going to relinquish all the hope he had left.

It was now or never for TK as this would be one of the child's greatest turning points in his life.

"It's time to find out if I'll one day to grow up to be a young man!" TK exclaimed. "Matt!"

Overhearing his brother, Matt looked away from the battle and spotted his brother standing out several yards from him. The blonde uttered a small gasp. "T... TK? What do you think you're doing? Have you finally seen the light and changed your mind?"

"No! I came here to tell you to stop!"

" _TK!_ " Angemon's voice called out from the background.

Noticing Angemon heading toward his direction, TK turned and responded. "Angemon! Get away! This is between my brother and I! Please stay with the others!"

"I'm sorry but I can't just let you go near your brother!"

However, Matt cracked a grin and pointed a hand at Angemon's direction. "Hey, you heard the little squirt, Angemon. This is between us, blood brothers. Outsiders like you should stay out of  _family affairs._ Now, be gone!"

With that, MetalGarurumon fired a blue beam at Angemon. The angel Digimon wasn't fast enough to react in time as it struck him head on and sent him plummeting onto a pile of rock debris.

" _ **MATT!**_ "

"Heh, don't worry. I didn't kill him but I think I'll do just that if you don't come with me."

**(End theme)**

Glancing over his shoulder, TK gulped and stood his ground.

"C'mon, it shouldn't be THAT hard of a decision. I mean, you wouldn't turn your back on your own brother," the older brother chuckled. "Well? Would you?"

"No... But I still wouldn't join you! I have friends I can depend on! I have Angemon to watch over me and I can take care of myself!"

Taken back by his younger brother's rant, Matt scoffed angrily. "How disappointing. You, TK. My own flesh and blood would turn his back on his brother? Do you really consider yourself man enough to stand up for yourself? That's laughable..."

"Because I have hope this fight will end soon! Matt, you've lost! There's just no way MetalGarurumon can last much longer!"

Matt was overwhelmed from hearing his brother spouting off these bold statements.

"Face it, Matt! You're in denial! You're blind to see the truth right in front of you!"

TK pointed out toward the fight.

Matt growled, gripping his Crest of Friendship. "TK! No, you're… coming with me!"

"I won't…"

The Corrupted Child of Friendship frowned in disapproval. "What?"

TK stepped forward while putting up a brave front. "I'm not backing down. You see... Thanks to Tai and the others. Thanks to Leomon. Thanks to Kari. Heck, thanks to Angemon, I've adapted to looking after myself without the need for you! Unlike you brother, I've matured! And my hope is that you will realize the error of your ways. Return to the same brother that I came to  _rely_ on and  _ **LOVE!**_ "

With that, the Crest of Hope slowly showed signs of golden light glowing and fading. Then, it started to radiate brilliantly. TK gasped as he watched his Crest glow and grasped it firmly.

"What... What's going on here? How is it glowing?" Matt exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

"Tai! Look!" Kari pointed toward TK's direction. "It's TK and his Crest!"

"His Crest is glowing!" Sora announced the obvious.

The Child of Courage had a smile on his face. "Angemon... Will you finally digivolve?"

"His Crest! It's about time!" Mimi cried out as she put an arm around Lillymon.

Tai murmured. "Go for it, Angemon."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Concierto de Aranjuez_ (MagnaAngemon Evolution Theme)) **

Suddenly, much to MetalGarurumon's dismay, he noticed Angemon lifting off the ground and being covered by a golden aura.

It was the same light radiating from TK's Crest.

"Wha... WHAT IS THIS?" the wolf roared out. "What's going on?"

WarGreymon slightly turned his head, chuckling. "Well, looks like Angemon's about to digivolve. I'd say it's about time, my friend. Let your hope shine, Takeru."

"Matt! It's over! You may not want to admit but I am not losing hope in saving you! Whatever means necessary..." TK stood his ground with closed fists and his Crest of Hope glowing on his hanging tag.

"TK..." Angemon whispered to himself as his entire form was basked inside a golden aura of light. "Angemon...  _ **Chou Shinka!**_ "

Angemon's form underwent a dramatic transformation from his Champion straight into his Ultimate-form. His bodysuit was white with golden ribbons wrapping around his majestic form. His boots and shin guards were silver. Eight white angel wings sprouted from out of the Digimon's back. Strapped around his waist was a golden belt buckle. Forming on his face was a purple visor, a purple glass shield on the left arm and a blade protruding out of his right hand where a golden armor section was attached. Covering his entire left arm was black leather and a silver cross on the Digimon's visor.

Slashing the purple blade across, the digivolved angel called out his new official name. " _ **MagnaAngemon!**_ "

"Wow! Angemon!" TK was awe struck by his Digimon's surprise evolution. "Now that's awesome!"

Even the Digidestined were all awe-struck by the newly digivolved Ultimate.

Tai was speechless and couldn't say a word. The presence of MagnaAngemon silenced the group.

"So, that's Angemon?" Joe pointed out as he nearly jumped out of his shoes.

Izzy nodded and reopened his laptop. "That's right and all due to the Crest of Hope. Let's see here..." The computer whiz scanned his monitor and confirmed the Digimon's Ultimate form. "MagnaAngemon. He wields the mighty Excalibur. Nice homage to the legendary sword wielded by King Arthur."

"Excalibur, huh?" Mimi blinked, turning toward TK. "Just look at him… he looks so brave out there! MagnaAngemon, huh?"

"If that's what it takes to stop MetalGarurumon, then so be it," Tai said. "Go for, MagnaAngemon."

Matt closed his fists and launched himself right at MagnaAngemon. "NO! You stay away from MetalGarurumon!"

"Sorry, Yamato," MagnaAngemon spoke in a low, soft-spoken voice. "But you stand down."

With that, MagnaAngemon calculated his timing and sidestepped Matt. He stared down at TK and smiled. "Don't worry, Takeru. I will end this."

"MagnaAngemon, please... just don't kill, MetalGarurumon."

"Rest assured, it won't come down to that."

The angel of hope jetted toward the metal wolf.

Casting a gaze down at his brother and then to MagnaAngemon, TK clasped his hands together. "Please, MagnaAngemon, come back and don't go away like last time." He shook off the painful memories of losing Angemon before he returned back into a Digi-Egg.  _Please, don't let it happen like that last time. Never again._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Invincible MetalGarurumon Defeated! A Shining New Hope, MagnaAngemon!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At last, MagnaAngemon, the OP Angel-mon (at least pre-02) has stepped up to the game. 
> 
> It might be too early for Magna Angemon to appear, but oh well. His time had to come during this crisis. 
> 
> Besides, WarGreymon can't hog all the fun. He'll have more fun in the Spira & Burizalor arcs.
> 
> Anyway, this arc officially concludes in Chapter 17. Then, we head into the Spira/Burizalor arcs, which will be guaranteed to be long. 
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	17. The Invincible MetalGarurumon Defeated! A Shining New Hope, MagnaAngemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The invaders battle reaches its conclusion. And plans for departure to another Digital World will be set in motion.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 1: The Digital Invaders** _

_**Episode 17: The Invincible MetalGarurumon Defeated! A Shining New Hope, MagnaAngemon!** _

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Bewildered by the turn of events, X was flabbergasted. "MagnaAngemon? Well, this is an interesting turnabout."

"I honestly never expected this," Keke said.

"Well, let's take into account on TK and his Crest of Hope," he implied. "It was only a matter of time before the boy's Crest could shine. This is his shining moment. Strong as MagnaAngemon maybe, he's still no match for the great evil that awaits them."

"You mean MagnaAngemon hasn't reached full power?"

"No, but I suspect he will in the future. Though, this is simply overkill. MetalGarurumon no longer stands a chance."

Keke nodded. "But I hope they can at least change Matt. This conflict can't go on much longer. Can it?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

"Go for it, MagnaAngemon," TK instinctively stood his ground. "I want this to end."

"MetalGarurumon!" MagnaAngemon hollered, throwing his fist as it impacted MetalGarurumon's face.

TK watched with anticipation and crossed his fingers. "C'mon, MagnaAngemon!"

On the other hand, Matt was nearly down on his knees as he was stunned by the events. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny remote control and pressed a red button with the words  _Pod Activate_.  _If I'm beaten, then I'll leave here and come back stronger than ever._  "I can't believe my own brother's Crest was this powerful. I underestimated the Crest of Hope... I hate to do this but it's time to retreat..."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart Challenges the Strong_ ) **

In retaliation, MetalGarurumon shot out a volley series of weak ice blasts, which were easily deflected by MagnaAngemon's blade.

"No! My attacks have become weaker and I've expended too much of my energy... Losing power as it is," the wolf Digimon groaned, a subtle cyan glow engulfed his body. It was an indicator that his body breaking down was imminent.

"You and Matt shouldn't have underestimated us," MagnaAngemon chided MetalGarurumon. "You've done enough damage here. It's time to put an end to this for all time."

"Let him have it, MagnaAngemon!" Tai called out.

Sora nodded. "MetalGarurumon's lost most of his power from the looks of it."

Kari clasped her hands together. "You can do it, MagnaAngemon!"

"Let's end this, partner!" TK cried out as he clenched his Crest. "Matt, I want you sit and watch! Because you're  _not_  going to forget this."

Ignoring his brother, Matt was on his knees, trembling. "No... He won't lose!  _Not_  MetalGarurumon!"

"Again in denial, Matt? You've become a sad case," TK sighed and looked up at the face off. "Face facts... this invasion ends here now! This one's for all our Digimon friends killed!"

MagnaAngemon jetted toward MetalGarurumon, but the Mega was ready. The wolf lunged forward, attempting to catch him with a claw slash. However, MagnaAngemon whirled around to the side, nailing an elbow strike into MetalGarurumon's cranium.

"TK... If you won't come with me, then I'll have to take you by force!" Matt declared and picked himself up.

"No! I won't go with you, Matt!" TK retorted angrily with a determined glare on his face. "If you really cared for me, you would let me make my own decisions! I'm not a scared little boy anymore! I've grown up and it's time for you to grow up, brother!"

These words were enough to throw Matt into a mental state of disarray.

MagnaAngemon pummeled the Mega with a flurry of fists. MetalGarurumon howled, his head rocked back from every damaging blow. MagnaAngemon whirled like a tornado, impacting the ground below him as he closed in on the metal wolf. MetalGarurumon sprang away, but MagnaAngemon flew out of the earth underneath the wolf. The angel's right hand was closed, readily delivering an uppercut into MetalGarurumon.

_NO! I CAN'T DODGE THAT!_  MetalGarurumon thought, his eyes and mouth widened in shock.

_**BAM!** _

The angel's fist impacted with MetalGarurumon's chest, rocketing up into the air with the wolf's dangling form going for the ride. " _ **AHHHHH!**_ " MagnaAngemon roared out with raw fury as he held MetalGarurumon's weakened form on his right hand. " _ **Excalibur!**_ "

Then, came repeated sword slashes.

_**SLASH!** _

_**SLASH!** _

_**SLASH!** _

_**SLASH!** _

Like lightning strikes, they were brief but dealt plenty of damage.

MagnaAngemon finished the job and dropped MetalGarurumon. The wolf Digimon groaned as he de-digivolved back to Gabumon.

" _ **HE DID IT! THEY DID IT!**_ " Tai exclaimed.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said.

Kari sighed with relief. "And Gabumon managed to live through. I'm glad MagnaAngemon didn't bring himself to kill him."

"I can't believe it! We actually won?" Joe was flabbergasted. "We won?"

"Well, we did survive," Mimi smiled as she helped Lillymon back to her feet. "Lillymon, you won't believe this but we've won!"

The flower Digimon smirked weakly as she slowly stood up. "That's good... I'm glad we all managed to survive."

**(End theme)**

Tai noticed Matt in the distance and saw an object levitating from the skies. It was Matt's space pod as it landed beside the blonde-haired youth. "Hey, what's that pod doing here? Wait! Don't tell me he's intending on getting away without us knowing?"

"What?" Sora looked across. "Yeah, he's trying to get away!"

MagnaAngemon de-digivolved to Patamon and fell into the boy's waiting arms. The Crest of Hope's glowing light faded as TK deeply sighed. "Patamon, are you all right? I really thought I was going to lose you!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Patamon cooed and cradled himself in TK's arms. "I'll never leave you again, TK. And you see? I promised Gabumon would be just fine."

"Thank you, Patamon, but I wonder..." TK looked down at his Crest. "That was intense, but awesome. MagnaAngemon saved us all!"

Sora raced over to check on Gabumon's unconscious form, while Tai hurried toward the blonde-haired youth. The blonde-haired boy looked right at the Digidestined leader.

"Get away, Tai! It's time I leave here!"

"It's over, Matt! You put up a valiant effort. We've been through hell today, but no thanks to you and that monkey friend of yours. We lost five Digimon comrades. Centarumon, Piximon, Andromon, Leomon, and Ogremon. We took care of that that baboon freak! My Digimon and TK's partner defeated MetalGarurumon!" Tai roared, grabbing Matt's shirt as he jerked him forward and balled up his right fist. "TK has a stronger heart than you ever will! His love for you and hope for a miracle finally allowed MagnaAngemon to digivolve! Your hate allowed MetalGarurumon to gain so much power, yet that power could've destroyed him! It's over. You're beaten. Be a man, Matt. Or have your forgotten all about that?"

Silence.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Yuugure_ ) **

Matt gave no response as he pushed Tai away and frowned.

" _ **I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN, MATT!**_ " Tai yelled out. " _ **ARE YOU A MAN OR NOT?**_ " Noticing the dangling blue Crest of Friendship around Matt's neck, Tai scoffed. "And in my view, you don't deserve the Crest of Friendship. As enacting leader, I demand you to hand it over!"

"No..." Matt frowned and stepped back. "You think this is over? You stupid idiot. It's  _NOT_ over until it's over!"

"Matt! Just get over that damned inflated ego of yours!" Sora screamed out as she faced the Corrupted Child of Friendship. "We've been through too much pain! Physical and emotional pain! We've suffered heavy losses and some of us are in need of recovery. We're tired and can't go on anymore! If only your brother wasn't here, I'd knock you out myself!" Closing her fists, the tomboy was more ready to knock sense to Matt, but she managed to restrain herself from doing anything reckless. "But, out of respect for TK's wishes, I'm not going to do that. Matt, what you need to do is think about what you've done if you're going to leave. Hopefully until then, you'll be a changed person."

"Sora, wow, I'm speechless," Tai smiled as he collapsed, feeling the pain he sustained after the nasty fall he took after MetalGarurumon blasted the rocks he stood on while harnessing the Life Bomb's energy.

"Oh, Tai! Are you all right?" Kari called out as she and the other Digidestined dashed over to check on the gogglehead's condition.

Sora hurried over to Tai and knelt by his side. "Hang in there, Tai!"

With everyone preoccupied with the injured gogglehead, Matt seized the opportunity as he picked Gabumon up and walked toward the space pod. He stood beside it.

However, before he stepped inside it, Tai called out to him once again. "Matt!"

Looking over his shoulder, Matt made no response. "..."

"You better take Sora's warning seriously. You had better think about everything that's happened. The next time we meet... You better be the old Matt we used to know or else you'll be dealing with me again," Tai stated. "Cause if I have to fight you again, then I'm all for it!"

"Feh. If that's the case, then I'll be waiting for you. TK, I will not give up on you, my brother. Tai, you're still not fit to lead this group. Only I can make everyone stronger. Until then, I look forward to the day when we meet again."

"Matt..."

"Matt!" TK called out. "Please, don't leave us!"

The brothers stared each other down for a few moments.

Nothing but silence as the two brothers' eyes softened.

**(End theme)**

"Sorry, TK... I'm sorry for all of this..." Matt muttered as he showed hints of regret. "You are the only one... I truly care for. Farewell, my brother and take care of yourself. Until we meet again."  _I can certainly use your strength… to help me stop him. By him… I mean the evil one._

Sora rushed over to Matt and stopped halfway. "You're not going anywhere, Matt! Only cowards run away!"

"I'm not running away!"

"Then, what the hell are you doing, Matt? Answer me, damn it!"

"Sora! That's enough!" Tai ordered as he strained. "Just let him go... because I said so."

"But..."

"Let him go, Sora. Trust me on this one."

"But we can help you through your problems," Kari pleaded to Matt. "Just give us a chance."

"No, I must go," Matt sighed deeply. "I have to go back and face him..."

As soon as 'him' was hinted, Tai's interest piqued. It was the dark force that Matt recently aligned himself with. " _Him_?"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ ) **

"All I can say is that you guys have to stay clear of this one. You need to turn away now. This great evil is far greater than anything you've ever faced. It was through him that MetalGarurumon was able to harness great power… so, it seems it wasn't enough. No matter how strong MetalGarurumon has become… no matter how mighty WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon are…  _His_ strength surpasses ours. He is the Digiverse's greatest threat and you guys would be suicidal if you ever faced him! I'm giving you one, final warning. Turn back now and don't attempt to challenge him if you value your lives."

"But, if we work together we can…"

"That won't work, TK," the Corrupted Child of Friendship boldly stated.

"Matt…" The Child of Hope whispered.

Giving his ominous warning to his former friends, Matt stepped into the pod and placed Gabumon inside. "TK..."

"Yeah, Matt?"

"You're growing up, TK. I'm surprised. You stood up to me and because of that Angemon finally digivolved. Remember, who you're fighting for, TK. Though, I wish MagnaAngemon and you were fighting alongside me."

"Brother..."

Matt spoke out for one final comment before his eventual departure. "We'll see what the future holds in store for us, but you guys would be better off staying here. Do not attempt to go anywhere... Like Planet Spira. There are dangerous on the other side." With his back turned, Matt crawled inside. "Goodbye and I will return to finish our fight, Tai. Get stronger. It's your only key if you want to survive."

Overcoming the pain in his body, WarGreymon raised his head, frowning. "Your pride's crushed, Matt."

"No. I admit my defeat here... Which is why I am leaving..." Matt answered. "I don't know when I'll return but here me out... I will be back and stronger than ever!"

With that, Matt pressed the red button and activated the door to shut the hover pod. Blasting from off the ground, the space pod was launched straight into the heavens and disappeared, passing through a star gate portal that opened. It closed as the pod breached the portal.

TK had a few tears coming down his face. But, Sora walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, TK. We tried our best."

The boy wiped the tears from his face and sighed. "It's okay, Sora. I know my brother will come back. I just need to be strong."

This brought a smile to everyone's face. Patamon cradled himself and slept in TK's arms.

"You did great, TK. I'm proud of you," Kari approached TK and hugged him.

"I'm not a scared little boy anymore."

"You've faced your fears."

"But then again, this is just only the beginning," Tai looked up at the skies. "There's an even greater evil out there. Are we even prepared to face it?"  _And whoever this is... Matt warned us that this guy's power far exceeds ours? What kind of overpowered freak is out there watching us? Am I even ready to face it?_

**(End theme)**

Izzy surveyed the area as he turned to find Tentomon, now de-digivolved from his Ultimate form. "This place is trashed! I'm just glad we all survived this."

"The invaders have been beaten and we saved the Digiworld," Joe wiped his forehead and sighed a relief.

Gomamon, now de-digivolved from Zudomon, hopped onto his partner's lap. "And we saved the day, too! It was my brilliant plan to cut his tail off."

"It was my plan… you just went along with it," the doctor-in-training rolled his eyes.

Mimi jumped up to her feet and laughed happily. "I'm just happy we're alive period! I mean. We saved the day! We ought to be commemorated!"

WarGreymon groaned and de-digivolved back to his Agumon form. The Rookie Digimon lied beside Tai and was hurt to even move. "I can't get up… need a bed… maybe pain medicine."

"You took it worse than I did, buddy! I think I broke my tailbone!" Tai called out. He tried standing up and hunched a little. "Man, that was a nasty fall I took…"

Sora looked up at the heavens and thought, the Digicores came to her mind. "You guys. We're going to have to venture through into the other side and find this Spira world."

Izzy nodded. "Yes, in fact, Gennai informed me sometime ago about using a ship to get there."

"Wait? Gennai knows about a ship to get to Spira?" TK asked.

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Izzy?" Joe picked himself up. "That information would have been useful!"

"Not if we were killed by the invaders," the Child of Knowledge replied. "Besides, this spaceship was commandeered by that masked guy. Tai, I think you know him..."

"Of course, X..." Tai responded. "But, where are we going to find this spaceship?"

"A spaceship in the Digiworld?" Kari pondered.

Gatomon, now de-digivolved from being Angewomon, walked beside her partner with a fatigued look. "Kari... Need some sleep."

Tai closed his eyes. "Well, if anything, I could project my thoughts to X and he can trace a link telepathically to me. I'm sure he can help us out."  _Ok, X, let's see if you know anything about getting us to Spira._

And Tai would be right. Only X would provide them with the answers to their questions about finding the spaceship and the mystery of Planet Spira.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Gods' Bolero_ ) **

Deeply sighing a relief, Keke leaned back on the ground and spread her arms out. "Thank goodness for that! Gabumon lived, but Matt got away... This sucks."

"I think this is for the best, Keke. Matt will eventually come around. I think we're seeing signs of the old Matt returning, especially when he spoke with TK. What's more imperative is getting the spaceship prepared."

"The spaceship you once commandeered on a long ago?"

The masked man nodded in response. "Yeah, Gennai knows what I'm talking about. But first, I would suggest we grant the Digidestined at least a few days of reprieve."

"I see. That's a good idea."

Turning away, X faced the skies as he reflected on what Matt said regarding the great evil. "Because, the evil one will be going to Spira shortly for the Digicores. Before they go, Tai and Agumon need treatment. His friends need rest until we get that ship. Besides, Keke... I have a job for you."

"And that would be?"

"How would you feel about helping to find the spaceship and teaching them how to run it? Besides, it's better than staying here. I'll even provide you a fake spiritual body for you to actively use."

Jumping to her feet, Keke gasped. "Really? Me?"

"Of course. So, are you up for it?"

"You bet! I've been craving for some real action in a long time! I may not be as powerful as I was before but it'll be good to go back to my roots!"

X smiled underneath his mask. "Good, until then start training. I'll contact our other friends and I'll contact Tai in a minute."

"Got it!"

The masked man turned away as Keke sprinted away back to her training grounds.  _Tai, I've been overhearing you and your friends mentioning Spira. Don't worry. I have that covered for you, my friends._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Farthest Corner of the Eastern Digi-Galaxy/Unknown Planet/Throne Room** _

After monitoring Matt's mission via his scouter and space pod, the short, seated figure faced a large, ten-foot tall screen and picked up a beacon moving across space and heading toward his sector.

The evil one, which Matt alluded to, was seated on a chair with a glass of red wine on the side. Smiling, the evil one sipped his wine and spoke in a sinister tone dripped regal politeness. "So, Yamato has failed me. No matter. I don't have a use for him anymore. Though, I'd like to thank him and NeoDevimon for gathering more classified information on the four Digicores. Planet Spira, it'll be good to visit you once again. And I have finally decided what I wish for. Even the Chosen Children can't hope to stop me." Getting up from his seat, the evil one's eyes gleamed blood red and with deadly intent. "In one month's time, I shall be ready. For, I will become the most powerful and feared single entity in the Digiverse!"

The evil one had already set his goal and would depart shortly.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Inside an Aircraft Carrier** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _At the Battle's End_ ) **

Following the grueling battle against the invaders, the Digidestined managed to dodge yet another bullet. The three Invaders, two of which were two of their own friends, were defeated.

Those two friends were Matt and Gabumon.

Thanks to MagnaAngemon, the threat was thwarted.

As Matt and Gabumon retreated, the other Digidestined realized the conflict hasn't been resolved.

Not by a long shot.

They suffered five major causalities.

Those five slain Digimon were Leomon, Ogremon, Centarumon, Piximon and Andromon.

Realizing that their Digimon friends could not be reborn with all the Primary Villages destroyed, they were left no other option but to seek out the four Digicores to restore their lives. However, there was one issue that prevents the children from ever locating these Digicores.

The orbs were on a far off realm known as Spira across the farthest sectors of the Digiverse.

However, Izzy recalled Gennai telling him about a spaceship, which had been previously used by the masked man named X. Now it was up to Tai to convince X to let them borrow his spaceship.

But, first...

The Digidestined were in need of reprieve. Tai and Agumon required treatment to their injuries.

Fortunately, thanks to Izzy, he contacted Gennai to come retrieve them. The old man offered to nurse the kids back to good health and help them convince X to grant them permission to borrow the spacecraft.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert Theme -** _**Over the Stars** _ **)**

As he leaned against a wall in the aircraft, Tai took a deep breath. His body ached from the fall he took after MetalGarurumon blasted the rock ledge he stood on. He landed awkwardly, injuring his tail bone and threw out his back. Agumon lied next to his partner with his head resting on the boy's lap.

Patamon and Gatomon were both laying on their partners' laps while catching up on some rest.

Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon were all sitting on the corner on the opposite side. Their eyes faced the ceiling as they recalled Matt's final words before he departed.

Every one of them was still attempting to cope with the fact that they had to fight their best friend and his Digimon partner.

"To think our worst enemy turned out to be one of our own," Joe spoke through the silence.

Gomamon mumbled. "Like they say, life's full of surprises? Huh?"

"This isn't a time to joke, Gomamon," Palmon rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was joking?"

Sora scoffed angrily. "How could he do this to us? I mean, here we are looking for him throughout the Digiworld and he decides to come back trying to take our heads? Not to mention we've lost Digimon friends because of that stupid..." Closing her fists, the redhead growled and cursed under her breath while avoiding cause an outburst.

"Please, try to control yourself, Sora," Biyomon pat her partner across the back. "We're all upset here."

"But the fact that he came back for TK and trying to kill us? Who does he think he is?"

Mimi backed away and gulped. "Sora is already scaring me. I've never seen her like this."

The Child of Reliability frowned as he spoke out. "I can concur with her. Matt turned his back on us and turned tail once he realized the odds were stacked against him. There's no way he and MetalGarurumon could have lasted with MagnaAngemon."

"Speaking of MagnaAngemon, now that was some evolution. It's about time TK's Crest was activated," Biyomon said.

"Then, there's Agumon's new Fury Blitz," Sora turned as her eyes were on Tai and Agumon. "From what I'm told, it's a technique passed over by X."

"What can I say? We're full of surprises," Tai snickered until his body once again racked with pain. "Owww! Even when I chuckle, my back hurts!"

"Oh, Tai, why don't you try and relax?" Sora said.

Kari noticed TK keeping silent and felt sorry for the young Takashi. She wished she had anything worthwhile to comfort TK but was still surprised by the turn of events that had developed.

"Poor TK. I doubt even you saw that coming," Kari sighed sadly. She huddled close to TK. "Don't worry, TK. I'm here whenever you need to talk."

Nodding his head slowly in response, TK looked down on the floor with his mind solely on his brother. "Matt..."

**(End theme)**

Sitting at the front, Gennai navigated the aircraft across while humming a song. He suddenly stopped once he heard footsteps behind him. Without turning around, the old man was quick to guess to whom was approaching him.

"Izzy, my boy, what is that you need?"

"Wow, you figured out it was already me?" the computer whiz was taken back.

"Sit down, please."

Nodding in reply, Izzy took a seat from edge of the corner and set it down. Tentomon came walking by to accompany his partner, listening to the two proceed with their conversation.

"Now, what is it you wish to discuss about, Izzy?"

"Well, I..."

"It's about the Digicores and Spira, isn't it?"

"Wow, you're good," Izzy blinked.

Tentomon crouched and crossed his arms. "He got you there, Izzy. Now, you might as well bring up the whole spaceship issue."

"That's right. You said that X had commandeered a ship sometime ago?" Izzy bemused. "Right?"

"Well, I only know half the story. X would know more about it. If anything, X should be able to communicate with him."

"How?"

"Simple, Izzy. He'll speak to Tai through telepathy."

"He can do that from all the way from the other side?" Tentomon inquired.

Gennai steered the wheel as he turned the ship and maneuvered around a tall, brown obelisk. Concentrating on navigating the ship, the old man momentarily ignored Izzy until he moved above a large forest.

"Gennai?"

"Sorry, Izzy. Talking to you and trying to maneuver around these roadblocks... I haven't driven this piece of junk for generations!"

"Well, it could use a few repairs and maybe an upgrade?" Tentomon suggested for the older man.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Degital Scratch (Izzy no Theme)_ ) **

"Now, let's get on with the point. You brought up the Digicores. Now, these Digicores on Spira are four mystical orbs forged from out of each Holy Beast. They each sacrificed a great portion of their own power to form these four special Digicores. Now, these items are not just your ordinary item collectors. When these four are collected, it is said that the one who brings these orbs together will be granted wishes."

"Wishes? You mean you can wish for anything you ever desired?" Izzy inquired.

"That's what I've heard from X. Now, once these wishes are made, it is believed the seal that has locked the four mighty Holy Beasts will be broken. Though, let's not jump into conclusions. It hasn't been proven since no one has ever gathered these four specialized Digicores together."

Tentomon raised his left arm. "But, we'll be the first to gather all four."

Izzy scratched his chin. "So, all we need to do is gather them, make our wishes and we'll release the four Holy Beasts? Yet you proclaim that there is no guarantee the Holy Beasts will be freed."

"Correct but you will need the spaceship to even reach Planet Spira. Believe me you kids are going to need that ship."

"So, how long would it take us to reach Spira?" Izzy was curious to find out the length of time to reach this far off realm.

"On any regular craft would at least get you there approximately... Well, it would take you 4,400 years and three months to reach Spira."

Izzy jumped right out of his seat in shocked disbelief.  _ **"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 4,400 YEARS AND THREE MONTHS?"**_ His mouth nearly dropped from hearing what Gennai had to tell him directly. "That's practically the same length of time as the entire ancient Egyptian civilization lasted! In fact, I'm talking about everything between the rise and fall of that said civilization!"

"That's a long time, Gennai! With all due respect, I don't think we can last a voyage for that long. The kids won't even be dried up piles of bones before we land there," Tentomon scratched his head. "Or worse yet, they'll become dried mummies."

"Don't even joke, Tentomon," Izzy sighed.

Gennai nodded. "Yes, that's why you should take the spaceship X had commandeered."

"Commandeered? You mean he stole it from someone?" Izzy stopped as he sat down.

xxxxx

"4,400 years and three months to get to Planet Spira...? That's insane!" Joe panicked while keeping quiet to himself.

Mimi nearly wanted to faint. "Sorry but I'm not going to sit on my butt and wear the same pair of clothes for 4,400 years! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to become a dried prune!" The girl shuddered at the thought of becoming a dried up old woman and gagged.

Sora remained quiet as she continued to listen.  _Ok, so I'll bet the ship X had taken has to be something special._

xxxxx

"...That's correct, Izzy. X had hijacked it from a space criminal during a routine mission to seek out another mad powerful dimension pirate. Of course, this was before X assumed the duty of becoming Other World's greatest combat master and donning the mask."

Izzy leaned back on his comfy seat and closed his eyes. "Tell me. With the ship X took, just how long will it take us to get to Planet Spira?"

"Using X's space, the least it will take you should be between 5 and 10 days. 5 days at the least. Now that's much better than 4,400 years plus those three months if you ask me. Besides, you can't imagine how much light years you'll be covering each day."

"I can imagine. So, where is the ship?" Izzy queried.

"I believe X has the answer to that question," Gennai answered as he set the ship on auto and turned his seat around. He turned to face Tai's direction. "Tai, I believe you should contact X."

**(End theme)**

Groaning while ignoring the pain shooting out throughout his body, Tai tried pulling himself up. However, Sora immediately stopped him and set the goggle boy down.

"Take it easy, Tai. Your body needs rest," the redheaded tomboy stated. She ran a hand through Tai's big hair and smiled. "You don't want to throw out your back."

"Yeah... but I have to call X... Only he knows about the spaceship we need to borrow and I'm sure he knows the location of that planet."

_Of course, I know where Planet Spira is!_

Everyone stopped as they glanced around the room to listen to the disembodied voice echoing. They had thought someone was playing with their minds until they glanced over toward Tai. The goggle boy lifted his head up and smiled.

"X! I'll bet you listened to our entire conversation?" Tai asked.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Bubbles' Dance_ ) **

_I did. Do not worry, Tai. I have everything covered for you and your friends. Besides, why do you think I'm called the overseer of this side of the Digi-Galaxy?_

"Wow, so that's X?" Mimi stood up and listened. "He sounds hot!"

"Hoo boy. She's admiring a mystery man she's never even met," Joe groaned.

"Ha, don't let it put you down, Joe," Gomamon pat Joe's leg. "Relax, buddy."

Sora heard X and smiled. "Sounds like a pretty cool guy."

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Kari raised an eyebrow. She slightly elbowed TK in the side. "Hey, TK, did you hear that? That was X."

The Child of Hope nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Though, I was kind of caught off guard there for a minute."

_First of all Digidestined, I just wanted to say that you all did very well defending the Digital World. I didn't think you'd pull it off and stop those Invaders. TK really surprised even me. I mean… MagnaAngemon? Whoo-wee, we have two trump cards to improve our chances. Between Agumon's Fury Blitz and that… your chances are better than I imagined. However, I must also tip my hat to the rest of you Digidestined._

"Gee, it was nothing," Sora smiled.

"Well, I suppose you can say that but I don't think..."

_Don't doubt yourself, Mimi. You played your part in the battle well._

Slightly blushing from the kindness from X's voice, Mimi covered her mouth and giggled somewhat. "Please, you're making me blush!"

"Case in point, Mimi's found a secret admirer," scoffed Joe.

_Joe. You and Zudomon continue what you do best._

The preteen responded with a salute. "Roger that!"

_So, finally TK's Crest activated? Can't say I'm surprised and it's about time, too. TK, whatever it takes... We will get your brother back I promise you. But, I don't want you ever losing any faith and hope in your friends or your brother. Hope makes you stronger. Don't forget that._

Nodding in response, TK sat down with Patamon in his arms. Kari smiled as she smiled proudly for the young boy.

_Those invaders, including Matt and MetalGarurumon proved to be stronger than I thought. I'm sorry to hear about Matt and Gabumon being one of the enemies._

"It's fine. Like you said, we'll bring Matt and Gabumon back to our side!" Tai boldly declared, raising everyone's hopes – including TK's. That's my promise before we return home!"

_Yeah but it was a miscalculation on my part for gauging their true extent of their powers. For that, Tai, I apologize._

The Child of Courage smiled. "Nah, you don't have to anything to apologize for, X. You did the best you could."

_Ok, now onto matters at hand. Now, Planet Spira... It was once a paradise that teemed with one of the more advanced civilizations across the Digiverse. It is also known for the largest mountain peak, which can be seen even from an outer space view. This geographic peak is otherwise known as Spiral Mountain. However, sometime ago the planet suffered a climatic cataclysm a long time ago. Actually, I thought the native people on that planet all died off at the time. Though, recently, it does seem to be going back to the way it used to be. But really, how could many of them survived...?_

"What...?" Sora gulped, as she feared the worst.

"You mean it's no good? Then, the Digicores were wiped out, too?" Izzy jumped out of his seat in alarm.

_Now, now, don't jump to conclusions. I'll just have to check up on the planet. Ok, now which way is it again? Oh, it's this way! Let's see here._

"So, let me get this straight. These Digicores can supposedly grant wishes?" Joe scratched his head. "If those people on Spira had those Digicores, why didn't they use them to stop that cataclysm?"

"They probably didn't know how to activate them," Gomamon shrugged. "Go figure."

"Whatever caused this cataclysm was too much for those Spirians," Sora said.

"Wish we could have had those Digicores when the invaders came," Palmon murmured.

_All right! I found them, everyone! There are approximately a hundred of them, but they survived. In fact, they're already thriving again! I expect the numbers to double into the thousands in a year or two._

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart's Triumphant Return_ ) **

Upon hearing this news, the Digidestined cheered in unison. The mood went from being gloomy to instant gratification. Gennai and Izzy both nodded approvingly.

" _ **YES!**_  Spira, here we come!" Mimi jumped up and cheered.

_Oh and don't worry if you believe these are hostile people. The Spirians are mostly a peaceful race._

Tentomon clarified. "Plus, I'm sure they'll understand our reasons for needing the Digicores. Though, we will need to explain with good reason. Oh, I'm feeling so optimistic!"

"Since we've already calculated the time it would take to reach Spira with the fastest engine any normal ship can take us," Izzy said. "X, Gennai calculated it would take us 4,400 years plus three months."

_Sounds very accurate. I see Gennai's been doing his homework._

"I don't read books and research for nothing. Then again, you were of great help to me when I needed you the most."

_Anytime, Gennai. Now, using my spaceship, your trip should only last between 5 and 10 days at most. You're not going to believe how fast this baby can go!_

"I've got another suggestion. Why don't we use the others pods they left behind? Remember that Matt took his and left with Gabumon in it," Biyomon reminded everyone.

"The ones that could have been used by MetalGarurumon and Babimon?" Sora wondered. "You know..."

_I propose one of you find that pod so it can be analyzed. Izzy, you think you can do it?_

"First of all, I would have to go back to Andromon's factory to get whatever tools I need. My laptop can be of some help, too."

_Good, because I believe we can use whatever technology those pods have so we may integrate it with my spaceship's systems. That should at least upgrade the navigation system._

"Do you know where they had landed in the first place?" Sora wondered for a moment.

"The location would be Star City," Gennai confirmed. "Though, from what I hear, it was wiped out as soon as the Invaders came out of their pods. Let's go look for it there later, Izzy."

"Sure thing, Gennai!"

_Yes, but first my suggestion is for you guys to recuperate over at Gennai's. I am proposing you all rest up for three days. There needs to be a lot of preparations made._

"Hey! You still haven't told us the location of your ship!" Joe exclaimed. "Now, hold on just a minute!"

_Yes, I do apologize. However, I will fill you guys in on that for another time. Just as I suggested, please take this time to rest. You've been through a lot of grief and just came fresh out of a war. You leave the rest to me. I will be sending a colleague down to lead you to the location of my spaceship._

Tai spoke out. "Who's this colleague you're sending down?"

_Just a very close friend of mine._

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting this friend of yours," Sora smiled. "Won't we, Tai?"

"Yeah, sure will."

"Well, kids. We're getting close to my home. Tai, I can let you and Agumon borrow my bed. Don't worry I can manage with a sleeping bag. As for the rest of you, well, I have some medicine that should treat your wounds or any injuries you might have."

"Thanks a lot, Gennai. This means a lot to us," Izzy bowed.

"Of course, you kids are my guests. Besides, I'll have plenty of company for a whole month."

_Well, it appears everything's been taken care of. I must be getting back to making arrangements then. Rest easy, guys. I'll contact you within a few days time. Talk to you all soon!_

Leaning his head back, Tai took a deep breath. Sora knelt next to her friend and smiled.

"You going to be okay, Tai?"

"Once I've fully recuperated, yeah. I'm kind of actually looking forward to this trip to Spira."

Rolling her eyes, Sora giggled. "Stupid Tai..."

xxxxx

_**Gennai's Home** _

One day passed…

The Digidestined spent the first day resting and being treated by Gennai's care. The Digimon recovered and consumed enough food to regain their much-needed strength while replenishing their energy.

**(End theme)**

As for Tai and Agumon...

The goggle boy was barely managing to awaken in Gennai's bed. He slowly opened his eyes, as his vision was blurry. Agumon was asleep inside a sleeping bag provided by the old man.

"Wh... Where?" Tai groaned while trying to regain his senses.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, boy," Gennai's voice was the first to be heard by Tai. "You've been asleep for a whole day!"

Upon hearing this, Tai slowly sat up and palmed his face. "A whole day? You're kidding..."

"The herbal medicine really did the trick. I think the medicine from the herbs was potent enough to knock you out, too!"

"Man, I can't believe I've been asleep for the whole first day," Tai groaned even more until he realized the conspicuous absence of his Digimon partner. "Um, where's Agumon?"

"Asleep on the floor in one of my handy sleeping bags."

"And everyone else?"

Gennai sat down and explained. "Izzy's out with Tentomon to analyze the space pods those invaders left behind. TK and Patamon are playing out in the forest. Joe and his partner are in the other room. The girls I believe are taking a bath. I must say they're already starting to enjoy the hot springs."

"Hot springs...? You have hot springs?"

"Yep." The old man pulled the covers over Tai's slumped form. "Relax. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Has that friend X mentioned come by yet?"

Nodding his head, Gennai added. "Not yet, but that individual should be here soon enough."

Arriving onto the front porch, Izzy and Tentomon stepped through the curtains. He walked inside to find Gennai sitting beside Tai.

"Hey, Gennai! We're back and have all the data we need from those pods. Hopefully, we can successfully integrate it X's ship systems," Izzy confirmed and noticed Tai was awake. "Tai! You're awake!"

"That was a refreshing nap," Tai smirked.

"Oh, gee, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" Izzy scoffed.

"Ha, ha."

"So? I can sleep longer than that during hibernation," Tentomon scoffed.

"Tai will still need to stay in bed until tomorrow."

"Gennai, we managed to bury those pods," Izzy informed the old man but Tentomon cut him off.

"Well, I did bury them after digivolving into Kabuterimon."

"You could have just trashed them," Tai suggested.

"And what if we need them sometime in the near future?" Izzy addressed.

Gennai scratched his chin. "He does have a good point. Though, I hoped you had buried them deep. Otherwise, someone might end up digging them out. Then, we'll have problems."

"Obviously but Kabuterimon buried them deep enough for no Digimon to ever find them. Unless they have metal detector or something to that extent. Eh, what we can do?" Izzy shrugged. "What matters is that I've downloaded the data into my laptop. You guys aren't going to believe what I've uncovered."

"Well, don't leave us out of the loop. Tell us," Tai demanded.

"This is language I can't even decipher myself. It appears we have a lot of work translating these data codes," Izzy turned toward Gennai.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary!"

A girl's voice erupted from behind and caused everyone in the room to turn around. Izzy, Tai and Gennai faced the direction of where the stranger called for their attention.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

**(Cue One Piece OST - _Nico_ _Robin Theme_ ) **

Stepping forward through the curtains, the individual was revealed to be none other than X's female colleague - Keke. She wore a completely different outfit - a reddish-pink spaghetti-string tank top, blue jeans and pink tennis shoes. Her hair was long and flowed out with the wind blowing against her. She wore black shades that covered her eyes. 

"Did someone request for a spaceship?" Keke glanced at the trio.

Gennai smiled. "That we did, Keke."

"Keke...? So, you must be X's colleague?" Tai pointed out while his face twisted with a devious grin.  _Whoa! What a babe! X's not just a combat master but he's got good taste in hot girls!_

The girl removed her shades and winked. "That's me! And I see that look you're giving me, Taichi Kamiya." She slyly smirked. "Now, now, we don't want your friend, Sora, to see you checking me out. Now, do we?"

"Um... Well..." Tai was caught red handed and slipped under the covers.

"Eh, no biggie. I get that same look from every guy who've checked me out," Keke chuckled. "As you know now thanks to Gennai, my name is Keke. I know the exact location of X's spaceship. But, I'd like someone to come with me."

Izzy inquired. "One of us?"

"That's right. Though, you could bring your insect buddy of yours, kid," the girl noticed Tentomon. "I could ask one of the girls but none of you seem to have any expertise in handling or operating a spaceship, but Izzy here seems to be the type that probably understands. Besides, he's the smartest one of the bunch."

"Could you also try helping me decipher some codes I downloaded from those pods the Invaders used? I want to try and see if we can integrate the data into X's spaceship?"

Keke nodded her head and accepted Izzy's proposal. "Sure. I have a tech friend who can help out with deciphering codes and all that stuff. I see what you're attempting to accomplishment. You want to improve the navigation systems to help us locate Planet Spira? Not a problem. My tech pal and I can decipher any digital code even alien ones."

"Thanks."

"Now, once my tech friend meets with us, we'll teach you how to operate, fly, and study the data code all before we leave. We've got two days of work ahead for us."

"Great that sounds like..." Izzy suddenly cut himself off and was overwhelmed from what the girl also had to offer. "Wait? Me learning to fly the ship and study the language?"

Tentomon snickered. "Well, it looks like you've got your work cut out for ya, Izzy my boy."

"Indeed," concurred the old man.

Tai chuckled. "Heh, c'mon Izzy. Since when have you ever turned down learning more about the Digiworld? I mean you did want to study everything about it. Right?"

"Well.. That's true but..." Izzy stuttered and turned to face Keke.

"Don't worry, Izzy. We'll take each step slowly so that way you don't feel overwhelmed. It may seem hard, but you find it to be extremely easy. Trust me," Keke extended her right hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Thinking this over for a moment, Izzy knew that he was the only one who could possibly learn to operate the ship and learn a new digital language. Izzy was always fascinated with the very existence of the Digital World, but he sought new interest in discovering other worlds and realizing that there was vast Digiverse beyond just this realm.

This was Izzy's opportunity to take part on a new frontier.

As he put out his hand, Izzy shook Keke's hand. "Let's get to work."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Dawn of a New Journey! Onward to Planet Spira!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's the end of the Digital Invaders arc. Next up, the Burizalor Saga.
> 
> Quick note: from here on out, Max Acorn's characters will take on the prominent roles alongside the main Digidestined/Chosen. X was introduced. Then, Keke already made her debut a few chapters ago, but here's her first interaction with our heroes. The other D3s will be introduced in the next chapter. For the foreseeable future, Keke and the other D3s will see action, but X will remain in his observation post.
> 
> Until then, send a review and stay gold! :D


	18. Dawn of a New Journey! Onward to Planet Spira!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 18: Dawn of a New Journey! Onward to Planet Spira!** _

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digi-Galaxy/Planet Buriza No. 79/Briefing Room/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Darkness.

The briefing room was packed with a group of the higher powers in charge of the Buriza Empire.

Red eyes flared within the dark room as a short, horned seated figure glanced at his subjects. His very evil presence made them tremble and not even object to his word.

This feared authority figure was none other than Burizalor himself, who hid himself behind the shadows. Standing on opposites sides of the warlord was a tall, skinny figure with a devilish smirk and the other was a gargantuan with a pair of giant cannons mounted on its back.

"Starting first thing tomorrow, I shall depart for Planet Spira with my handpicked subjects to accompany me in search for the Digicores. Mr. Phelesmon and Mr. Machinedramon are the gentlemen who I have chosen to join me." The figure spoke in his usual calm, aristocratic demeanor. Yet, there were hints of evil behind this soft tone.

"YES SIR!"

"Once I have these Digicores, not only will I demand immortality, but my royal empire will grow beyond the cosmos. I will become the most powerful and innovative force in the Digiverse! No one and I do mean no one will ever be a threat to my ever-expanding empire. I..." The tyrant pierced his gaze toward a soldier entering the briefing room. "And what is you have to report?"

"Sir, I have come with great news! Yamato's pod has arrived as he and Gabumon have been recovered!"

Burizalor's interest peaked as a calm smirk crossed the villain's lips. "Is that so? Well, it seems the rodent has come back to us. Where is he at this time?"

"Sir, he and his Digimon have been taken to the medical and treatment center. We have placed those two inside rejuvenation chambers."

"Interesting. So his former colleagues have managed to defeat him. I wonder... just how have the other Chosen Children gotten powerful enough to stop the likes of NeoDevimon, Babimon, MetalGarurumon, and now... Yamato. It'll be even more interesting if I ever do confront these children. Still, no matter. Thanks to my unofficial source, I know where to find the legendary Digicores. Planet Spira is my next destination. I'll worry about the Chosen Children for another time."

The warlord chuckled, plotting his next move and anticipating his impending journey to Planet Spira.

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

The Northern Wasteland.

This region is arguably the most barren and coldest region in the Digital World. Surprisingly, no arctic snow ever comes in this region like the Freezeland region on File Island. However, the Northern Wasteland has been known for its strongest winds in the Digital World. No other region even comes close to having the strongest winds.

Excluding a few small mammal and insect Digimon, this region was not the ideal place to build a community. Many believed this land had once been occupied eons ago until the climate changed and drove out the terrestrial natives.

One individual, not a Digimon, sat on a rock while waiting for the arrival of his colleague and two guests. The individual was a youth with short purple hair, wearing a blue shirt and gray pants.

However, three arrivals were about to set foot soon.

_**SHOOM!** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ ) **

Keke, Tentomon, and Izzy Izumi appeared in the middle of the wasteland. The red-haired child and the insect Digimon scanned their surroundings. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, Izzy was taken back by this instantaneous teleportation.

"Overwhelmed, young Izumi?" Keke giggled, walking past the child and the Digimon. She put her hand across her face to keep the blow from blowing against her. "A bit chilly. Don't you think?"

Izzy shivered as he tried covering his body, even with the orange coat and yellow gloves. "Chilly is an understatement."

"My... wing... gett...ing...cold..." Tentomon shivered.

"Ha! Man, I've walked across colder regions than this," Keke chuckled.

"It's about you came!" The purple-haired youth yelled out to the group. He walked up to Keke, arms folded as he scoffed. "I can't believe you made me stay here for hours waiting for you're a-"

Keke shot an angry glare, which made the youth flinch away.

"Is this your tech pal, Keke?" inquired Izzy, who pointed to the purple-haired male.

"Yep, this is Sam," she introduced her friend to the Child of Knowledge. "Sam, this is…"

"Izzy Izumi and Tentomon? Yeah, X told me everything I need to know."

"I see. Then you know what we came for," Izzy insisted.

Sam nodded. "Correct. I know where exactly it is."

"Where are we anyway?" Izzy addressed, looking around the desolate landscape. "It's dead here. I doubt anyone would find this environment the ideal spot to live on."

"Not to mention it's colder than a freezer box!" Tentomon stated.

"Welcome to the Northern Wasteland!" she announced, pointing to a sign post behind her.

Sam announced. "The coldest non-arctic site in the Digiworld!"

Both Izzy and Tentomon sweat-dropped. "You had to point to a sign post?"

"Well, I was once a tour guide," Keke scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, the Northern Wasteland isn't exactly an original name. What can I say? That's beside the point. This is the farthest corner of the Digital World."

"Shouldn't it be frozen like the arctic or even the Antarctic region?" Izzy observed the lack of ice sheets or even any sign of snow.

"Eh, what were you expecting? A winter wonderland? This is the Digiworld, kid," she shrugged, walking ahead and looking for the spaceship.

"She does have a point, Izzy."

"Well, you expect us to believe that X left his spaceship here?"

"Sure, you better believe it," Keke winked while leading Izzy and Tentomon across the barren wasteland. She did not like the strong winds bother her as she had to slow her pace to allow the boy and the Digimon to catch up.

"Izzy, just follow us," Sam insisted.

"So, tell me. You two have known long X for a long time?" inquired Izzy.

"That's right," Keke replied.

Sam nodded. "For a long time."

"How long?"

"Longer than you could possibly think. I'd say probably before you were born. I'm really not supposed to reveal anything you should know."

"If there are some secrets you to keep confidential, then I'll respect that."

"It'd be for the best," Sam said.  _Well, until the time is right._

Keke stopped and pointed ahead. "Ok, we're here, guys. Take a look for yourselves."

**(End theme)**

Izzy and Tentomon's eyes widened. Their eyes lay upon a large, round ship with four skinny stilts completely holding the ship's balance. Around the sides were large yellow, glass domes, which served as window. The ship itself stood as tall as fifteen feet in height.

"Wow! Now, that's quite a transportation unit if you ask me!" Izzy was awe struck by the oddly shaped spaceship. "Certainly not a model I was expecting."

"Heh, like it?" the purple-haired youth grinned.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Keke reminded the Child of Knowledge.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Disastrous Spectacle_ ) **

Hopping off the edge of the cliff, Izzy raced toward the spaceship with Tentomon tagging along. The child stopped in front of the shuttle and rubbed the surface. Tapping it, he could not hear a  _chink_ but rather a  _tong_.

"Hmmm, this is some alloy. It's not metal," Izzy confirmed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It almost feels like the dead skin I peel every few months," Tentomon replied.

Sam chortled. "Dead skin? Are you for real?"

"Ok, Keke, enough of the silent treatment. Exactly what do you know about this?"

"I can tell you this much. A long time ago, X commandeered a dimension pirate's ship while he was on a routine mission."

"Routine mission from what exactly?"

"We had just defeated a powerful enemy from an alternate universe where we came from. Suddenly, we were transported from there and arrived on an unknown planet. Our team had to fight off a strong army for trespassing on their turf. We escaped by hijacking a spaceship piloted by a wanted criminal in the Digi-Cosmos."

"Most wanted criminal in the Digi-Cosmos?" Izzy questioned.

"That's right. His name is Zagato," Keke confirmed.

"Yikes, something tells me this guy is not someone you'd want invite to a party," Tentomon said.

"Indeed, Zagato has pillaged nearly every corner of the Digi-Cosmos for a certain number of millennia. He is ambitious with an amoral curiosity. He has been in search any artifact that contains the greatest energy in the universe."

Izzy chilled at the mere mention of his name. "This guy sounds like he makes the enemies we've faced seem like child's play."

"The most dangerous abstraction of this monster is not his strength and power but his genius intellect. Only few have ever outwitted this guy and lived to tell about. Maybe none at all. Zagato has already destroyed over 3,000 ruins as he left an overwhelming loss of life and stolen innumerable cultural artifacts."

"Over 3,000 ruins destroyed?" Izzy and Tentomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we beat him. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Sam added. "What she said. He was tough, but we barely managed to defeat him."

"Are you sure you two aren't human?" Tentomon tilted his head, staring at Keke and Sam.

"Not  _fully_ ," they said in unison.

"We're part digital, but that's for another story," Keke said.

"So, why are you telling us about this maniac if you beat him?" Tentomon asked.

"Just to warn you of one of the many dangers that the Digi-Cosmos will pose on our journey to Spira. Zagato's not even a tiny fraction of the unknown dangers out there."

"Can you confirm if Matt has any affiliation with a guy like him?" Izzy addressed an important issue. "He mentioned a greater evil power before he and Gabumon departed."

Keke sighed at the mention of Matt's name, folding her arms. She and Sam exchanged looks as she turned toward Izzy. "Matt's with an even more powerful enemy. This tyrant is a master warlord of an intergalactic, planet-invading and trading organization spanning at least 79 Digiworlds."

"79 worlds?" Izzy was taken back by such a great accolade.

"Izzy, my boy, we have our work completely cut out for us."

"For each world he's conquered and destroyed, he has forged armies made of strong inhabitants of those worlds. The name of this monster is Burizalor," Sam stated, shivering at the mere name of the space tyrant.

"Great... So, we have a powerful maniac out there," Tentomon lowered his head.

"So, he's the great evil Matt's currently working for?"

"That's right. He's probably heard about Spira and X has forewarned me that Burizalor will set sights on that planet. No doubt to look for those Digicores."

Izzy was horrified by the news. "So, he must be the one Gennai told me about when we had our talk before the invaders landed. Burizalor must be the one who destroyed the Central Digital World of the Northern Galaxy!"

Taken back by what Izzy stated, Keke frowned. "Gennai's well-informed as always. Glad to see he's been giving you the heads-up on what's been going on. Then, Gennai's told you of a previous invasion launched here after you kids left to stop Myotismon."

"That's right."

"It was Burizalor who arrived to lead an invasion," Sam explained. "He and the Dark Masters not only destroyed, but their presence completely warped the entire Digital World. It was truly catastrophic. Burizalor's said to warp fabrics through Digiworlds."

"Well, we're not going to let that maniac get those Digicores! Not as long as we beat him in this race!" Izzy declared.

**(End theme)**

Smiling at Izzy's growing confidence, Keke placed her hand on the spaceship. "I love your show of passion, Izzy. That's exactly the state of mind our teams needs to be in on this journey."

Gazing up at the bottom of the shuttle, Sam closed his fists. "Izzy, this ship can only open for you once you state the password."

"Password?"

"Observe," Keke cleared her throat. " _ **Zuma.**_ "

With that, a platform lowered from the bottom of the ship and hovered in front of the trio. Izzy and Tentomon circled around the platform with widened eyes.

"Whoa... did you see that, Izzy?"

"No kidding. And that's all I need to say?"

"Yep, that's right," Keke smirked as she hopped onto the platform. "C'mon! You've got to get familiar with the ship you're going to pilot!"

"Looks nice, eh?" Sam chuckled.

Izzy and Tentomon jumped onto the floating platform. They gazed up to gaze into the inside of the shuttle.

"Um, so, how do we get in now, Keke?" Tentomon asked.

"Just say 'Zuma' again."

Izzy confirmed the password. "Zuma."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Gods' Bolero_ ) **

Before long, the hovering platform lifted back up and sealed shut. Izzy and Tentomon gazed at their surroundings and were awe struck. It appeared the inside of the spaceship was far larger than what it looked on the outside.

"Prodigious! How could all of this fit inside a small ship?" Izzy was awe struck. "This is simply amazing!"

"Izzy's going to have a field day with this. Starting... now," Tentomon crossed his arms.

"It's like I'm living in a dream. I'll be honored to pilot this ship..."

"Hoo, boy. He's absorbed in it now," Sam joked.

The girl giggled. "Somehow, I knew you'd like it. X told me just how you love handling tech."

"Yeah, he knows me too well," the red-haired child examined the ship. "So, how do we use it?"

"Well, the door's are working for sure," Sam said, checking the platform. "There has to be juice left in this thing."

Noticing a seat at the front of the ship, Izzy advanced toward it and sat on the cushioned seat. Examining the control panels, he pointed to a small monitor screen with buttons on the top of it. "Hmmm. Could this be the main switch? No... This is weird. I wonder if there's a password on this module or something."

"Allow me to give you some help, Izzy," Sam approached the computer whiz. He looked at the control panels and blinked. "Oh, these buttons here are voice sensors! Just as you stated the password, it opened by command after decoding the password."

**(End theme)**

"Go ahead, Izzy," the girl said. "Try stating a command."

"I'll give it a try," Izzy shrugged and leaned back. "Hello? I command you to  _move_!"

The spaceship did not respond to the boy's command.

"Move! Can you hear me? Fly!"

The spaceship remained still. Izzy sweat dropped while feeling rather embarrassed.

"Go! Zoom! Zip! Travel! GO!"

Sam sweat-dropped. "Eh."

Tentomon tilted his head to the side. "Nothing? This thing is a piece of junk!"

Placing a hand over his forehead, Sam sighed. "No, I just remembered an important detail. Izzy, this ship cannot understand commands in the human language. In your case, you speak native Japanese. You have to speak in Zumanese. That's the language Zagato speaks."

"And who here can speak it? Definitely not me and I doubt Tentomon even knows."

"I didn't even know anything about Zagato in the first place. I thought I knew everything..." the insect Digimon hung his head in shame.

"No, you two can't speak Zumanese, but Sam and I can," the girl said.

Upon hearing this, Izzy and Tentomon turned toward Keke with shocked expressions. Their mouths nearly dropped.

" _ **REALLY?**_ "

"Yeah, Zumanese is actually a pretty common language in the Digiverse," Sam said. "X, Keke, myself, and our colleagues learned to speak the language on the planet we occupied before we departed on the spacecraft."

"That's great and all. But, you should have told me you knew Zumanese," Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling you wanted to see me make a fool out of myself?"

"I have to admit. That's partially true," Keke giggled.

Sam snickered. "Don't feel bad, Izzy. We want to ensure you can work this spaceship yourself."

 _Great, I'm dealing with teases._  Izzy thought. "Why don't you tell this thing to fly?"

"To where?" she blinked.

"Wherever! For starters... Well, does this side galaxy have its own equivalent of Jupiter?"

"Yeah, it sure does. Everything correlates with your own universe," the purple-haired youth affirmed. "It'll open up a stargate out of this world and take you where you want to go."

"Okay, that's where I want to go."

Tentomon flew up to tour around the ship. "Something tells me this isn't going to be a rough lift off!"

Keke confirmed Izzy's command to the ship's voice sensors in Zumanese. " _ **Aket su ot Pijuret.**_ "

The computer replied to the command.

"What's it saying?" Izzy wondered.

"It said: Roger."

_**SHOOM!** _

Izzy felt the whole ship rumble as he jumped right out of his seat and fell back. Keke and Sam grabbed the red-haired child, preventing him from hitting the nearest wall. Tentomon whirled around as his eyes were spinning.

In a matter of seconds, the spaceship had already launched through the Digital World's atmosphere and flew past orbit.

Looking out the nearest window, Izzy was taken back in shock at the speed the ship was traveling. He watched as the Digital World's view vanished as they entered the outer regions of space. Before they realized it, they stopped by a large planet, which had a striking resemblance to the largest planetary body in the Solar System. The Child of Knowledge found himself eyeing the planet as his interest in researching the Digi-Verse... peaked to extraordinary heights.

In other words, Izzy was going to have more than just a field day researching. He was a pioneer on a new journey to seek an unquestionable amount of knowledge.

"So, what you think, Izzy?" Keke stood beside the red-haired child and gazed at the Jupiter-like celestial body.

"That's definitely the Digiverse's equivalent of Jupiter!"

"Impressed?" Sam said.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Yokoku_ ) **

"More than just impressed. This is like a dream come true!"

"If we can leave the Digital World this fast, just imagine how long we'll reach Spira. If we had used any other spaceship, it would take us over 4,000 years. Be lucky I have good connections with X," Keke flashed a 'V' sign with her fingers.

"Just wait until I tell everyone about this!"

"Yeah, they'll be very impressed with how fast this ship will go. By the way, Keke and I will be accompanying you guys on your trip. Probably two or three others want to join."

"You think you could be of any help in case we run into powerful enemies?" Tentomon addressed to the teens.

"I maybe a lady, but don't let my looks fool you! If I been there to fight those invaders alongside you guys, I would have beaten them without breaking a sweat! Especially NeoDevimon and Babimon!"

Sam nodded. "Trust me. Most of our old powers might've been stripped from us, but we're no pushovers. We've fought our share of strong fighters."

"Well, you said you're part digital… so, you're Digimon in human form?" Tentomon blinked. "Right?"

The teens exchanged looks and sweat-dropped. "More like Pico-humans, but whatever you say."

"The fact is we're stronger than normal humans," Keke said. "We have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Izzy chuckled a bit as he backed away. _Hard to believe that these two are actually stronger than those invaders. Guess what they say is true… this universe is vast and filled with surprises. Makes me wish these two were with us from the start._

The insect Digimon folded his arms. "Well, in any case, thank goodness we have you joining us."

Sam addressed to the two. "Now, we have to start making preparation time before we launch out in a few days. Izzy, you'll learn the Zuma language from Keke. Don't worry. She promises you'll understand the basics by tomorrow. Then, we can install the data you collected from the invaders' pods into this ship's main control system. Let's not forget to revamp this whole thing in the meantime."

"Can we actually get that done in a few days' time?" Izzy asked.

Keke nodded. "Sure, with your young brilliant mind, we can get it done. Gennai will also be lending us a hand."

Izzy smiled, his hopes were raised. "Gennai will definitely be helpful. With him, we can get the ship upgraded and set to go."

"Let's not forget to test run it before we officially launch," the purple-haired male suggested.

"Right."

Keke smiled. "Good. So, ready to get back? I'm sure everyone will want to know about what we've uncovered."

"Yeah, let's go. Um, you think you can state the command to get us back?"

"Uhhh... sure thing."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Izzy, Tentomon, Sam and Keke discovered X's spaceship as preparations would be made for the next three to four days. The spaceship was collected to be revamped and upgraded, incorporating the tech from the invaders' pods. A test run would follow before final adjustments are made. With Gennai's assistance, they would completely get the spaceship up and running.

Meanwhile, Tai recovered but insisted to stay with Agumon as their injures were further examined.

Kari and TK took it easy during the reprieve. Recovering from a bout of depression, TK observed everyone working hard in preparation for their departure for Planet Spira. The Child of Hope wondered if he'd ever get a chance to see his brother on Spira. Whatever the case, he had high hopes of seeing Matt again.

These few days would come to pass quicker than the children realized.

xxxxx

_**Gennai's Home** _

Two days prior to departure.

Izzy entered the briefing room inside the home of Gennai. The Digidestined, their partner Digimon, and Gennai all stood to await the Child of Knowledge's confirmation.

"Guys, I have great news!" Izzy announced to his entourage. He took a seat and waited for Tentomon to land beside him. "The spaceship is perfect! With the final installations made and the ship completely revamped. We can get to Planet Spira in just five days!"

"That's great," Joe smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"No doubt about that!" Sora said.

"We can take off in two days," Izzy continued with his report. "Sam and Keke here can agree."

Upon hearing her name, the two demi-humans entered the briefing room and smirked. "That's right, guys. Even I can confirm that. We're all good to go."

"Man, that's awesome! We're going to be traveling out in space!" TK jumped up in excitement.

Kari nodded. "Sounds like we're in for yet another adventure."

"Plenty of time for me to catch my cat nap," Gatomon leaned against Kari's chest and exhaled in a relaxing manner.

"Me, too," Patamon sighed happily.

Biyomon added. "So, the faint glimmer of hope has become a reality."

"Keke, it'll be an honor for you and your friend to join us," Mimi clasped her hands together. "You and I really need to get to know one another."

Scratching her head, Keke sweat-dropped toward the Child of Sincerity. "Um, yeah. Sure..."

 _I swear I don't know if I'm going crazy here but Keke kind of looks like me._ Mimi thought, closely observing the girl.  _She definitely has a good taste in fashion. And that friend of hers looks like a cutie._

"Izzy, I heard you've mastered that alien language those two taught you, right?" Tai addressed.

"Yeah, Tai. It's called Zumanese and it's not as complicated as I was led to believe. They made it seem easy."

"Eh, I'm not that tough of an instructor," Keke pointed out.

"Likewise, I just hate the idea of making someone sitting down and studying from a book," Sam added. "I'm a laid back kind of teacher. Once Izzy mastered the language, we carried on conversations in Zumanese."

"Wow, now that is something," Agumon was impressed.

The Child of Courage nodded. "I'll say."

"The mechanics is pretty darn simple once you get used to it," Izzy said. "Oh, Gennai, don't forget about the installations we've added in the ship's revamping process."

"That's right. You kids now have a shower room, comfy beds and even a stereo system installed into the spaceship. I made sure to test everything out before telling you right now."

"Wow! A shower room! Squee!" Mimi squealed happily.

Palmon smirked. "Mimi's sure happy to hear that."

" Tai and Agumon, you two said you want to stay here?" Keke inquired.

"Right, I want to get Agumon to get better prepared after he fully recovers," the goggleboy said.

Sam replied. "Well, we've built a second spaceship you two can use when you're ready to go to Spira. Upon your request, we've included a gravity chamber room for Agumon to use. X and Gennai can show you how to use it."

"Thanks for the heads up, Keke," Tai said. "I really do need to push Agumon to the next level… like maybe unlock some mode upgrade he might desperately need.."

Agumon added another point. "Yeah, you warned us about this great evil… so, his name is Burizalor? He's the one who wants the Digicores and the one to turn Matt against us?"

"That's right," Keke confirmed. "Sam, myself, and a few of our friends will be accompanying your friends. Though, I doubt any of us are a match for Burizalor. His power exceeds mega-level Digimon or anything on this side of the Digi-Galaxy."

Izzy made sure to make his point across with his eyes on Tai. "Let's not forget why we're going to Spira, guys. We need to find those Digicores in order to revive our friends, repair the damage the Digiworld has had to endure in our absence, and release the Holy Beasts from their imprisonment. Let's really try our best to avoid contact with these enemies. Tai. You and Agumon need to be careful on your journey after we get a head start."

"I know," Tai said, shifting his view toward TK. "TK. Listen to me. If we by chance run into Matt, I promise you that I'll bring Matt fully back to his senses. I feel deep down he feels guilty over what he's done and the horrible decision he made by aligning himself with this Burizalor guy."

"Even if you don't, it's okay..."

"You don't have to be modest, TK. I'm a guy of my word. That promise will be fulfilled before we leave Spira."

"That's if Matt is even on Spira," Kari said.

"He'll be there. Somehow, I have that deep feeling he'll be there waiting for us," Tai was positive over the whole ordeal.  _At least, I hope I'm right._ "Keke..."

"Yes, Tai?"

"You and Sam make sure everyone comes out safely," he asked.

"Sam and I promise," she reassured him. "Who knows? We just might be able to unlock our full powers once we leave Spira. But, don't give your hopes up that Sam and I can stop Burizalor. We're not what we once were."

"Sounds like Agumon's got to train hard then!" Tai declared as he knelt by his partner's side. "Ready for some hard training, pal?"

"Ready and willing, Tai!" The Digimon acknowledged.

"Any objections? Feel free to speak now or say nothing at all," Izzy asked his entourage. "Tai? Sora? Mimi? Joe? TK? Kari? Gennai? Guys?"

"No objection here," Agumon said.

"Just a question... is there a refrigerator installed in the ship? Cause we're going to need a lot of food!" Palmon raised her hand.

Joe quipped. "A lot is an understatement. You Digimon are bottomless pits."

"Don't worry. We'll collect a week's supply of food and pack it into the ship," Izzy reassured everyone. "Let's all make sure to pitch in and find as much edible foods as we can."

"Well, I suppose that takes care of everything?" Gennai looked at everyone in the briefing room. "No other questions?"

Silence.

"That settles it then," Izzy sat up. "Everyone's dismissed. Remember, five days until we depart."

"Personally, I can't wait," Tai closed his fists. "This is something we can never forget, guys."

xxxxx

_**Outside Gennai's Home** _

Three days later.

The spaceship, now revamped with as a cleaner and sleeker model, stood yards away from Gennai's home. The eight Digidestined, their Digimon partners and Keke all faced the shuttle standing before them. Each child carried bags filled with the essentials for their month trip.

Stroking his chin, the old man was impressed with the spaceship. "Yes, we did splendid work on remodeling the spacecraft, Izzy. Keke."

"Yeah, but we really couldn't have done it without you, Gennai," Izzy thanked the old man.

"So, can we really go into space with this?" Mimi looked at the ship, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Joe interjected. "Let's save those comments until we actually enter that spaceship, Mimi."

"Hmmm, you guys did great work but I want to see how you're going to run this thing," Tai said.

Izzy smirked. "I can assure you guys won't be disappointed. We made a few last modifications two days ago."

"I made sure to pack an umbrella in case the weather on Spira is bad," Mimi checked her bag.

Sora sweat dropped and chuckled. "Prepared as always, Mimi."

"Okay, this is it, guys. We're ready to embark on a new frontier," Keke stood facing the Digidestined with Sam by her side.

**(Cue Soul Eater OST - _Step Up_ ) **

Sam turned around as he spotted three kids running up toward them. Amongst them was a brown-haired boy wearing an orange and blue gi and wearing glasses. The second child was a blonde wearing a green gi and pants coupled with an orange belt. The third was a small girl with brown hair and wearing a fisherman's hat.

"Ah, about time you three came!" Keke called out to the trio.

The blonde-haired boy jumped over in front of Keke and Sam. "Sorry, but these slow pokes were holding me back."

"Slow pokes? Like hell I am!" The girl snapped.

The brown-haired child sighed. "You took off in a hurry, man."

"Hey, we can't pass this opportunity up!" The blonde exclaimed. "I didn't want to sit on my ass in training sessions all day!"

The Digidestined were flabbergasted to say the least. Words couldn't describe how shocked they were hearing foul language from kids as young as TK and Kari were.

"Uh… these kids are coming?" Joe blinked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah? Got a problem?" The blonde frowned. "We're not weak like you think."

"What my bro said!" The girl replied. "We heard you had trouble with some losers. We could've taken them in our sleep!"

"But, we're truly sorry about the loss of Leomon and the others," the brown-haired boy bowed to them.

Keke promptly bonked both the blonde and the girl on their heads. "Don't talk down to them like that. Anyway, allow me to introduce to you our three short friends." She pointed to the blonde. "This is Tike, loud-mouthed to the very end." She shifted toward the girl. "This is his twin sister Kara, foul-mouthed and ravenous." Finally, she turned toward the third child. "And this little guy is David."

"Nice to meet you three," Sora said.

Gatomon and Patamon glanced at Tike and Kara. TK and Kari blinked, keenly looking at the twins.

"TK, is it just me or…"

"They kinda look like us?" The Child of Hope added. "Yeah, I noticed."

Gomamon smirked. "They might be you two from some parallel universe."

"Ha, ha," Joe remarked. "Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

**(End theme)**

"Anyway, I trust you five can look after everyone?" Tai asked.

Sam replied. "Yeah, these three might be small, but they're strong enough to make NeoDevimon look like a bitch."

"Whoa, really?" Agumon and the other Digimon exclaimed.

"Heh, piece of cake," Tike flashed a grin.

Kara smirked. "I heard they're bringing food on board! All we can eat!"

"Just make sure and leave some for everyone," David advised the two.

"This is gonna be a crowded trip," Mimi murmured.

Palmon replied. "That's an understatement."

"Kids," Gennai spoke up, addressing to the group. He put out his hand in front of Izzy. "We're counting on you. Find those Digicores to restore all that we've lost dear."

"We won't let you down, Gennai," Izzy replied, firmly shaking the old man's hand. "We're all coming back together. Right, Keke?"

"Oh yeah," she said.

TK nodded as he knew that Tai would not fail to bring Matt back to the team where he rightfully belonged.

"Don't worry, TK. We'll bring that brother of yours back!" Tike reassured the child. "If he doesn't, we'll kick his ass and make him."

"Thanks…"

"You guys, be careful," Tai said as he and Agumon waved to their friends. "We'll catch up!"

"TAI! AGUMON! WE'LL SEE YOU THERE!" Kari and TK called out.

Waving to Tai, Sora smiled. "Don't keep us waiting."

"This is it! Gather around everyone!" Keke called out, standing on the floating platform. She watched the other Digidestined step forward. "Okay, Izzy. Do it."

" _ **Zuma.**_ "

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Premonition of a Grand Adventure_ ) **

Once he stated the password, the platform ascended into the ship and closed shut to seal the group inside. Much like Izzy before, the kids were awe struck by the inside of the spaceship. Only this time everything was remodeled thanks to the work of Izzy, Keke, and Gennai.

"WOW!" TK and Kari glanced around.

"You guys really outdid yourselves this time," Joe rubbed his chin. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"No kidding! I mean, look! There's the shower room, the comfy beds and even sound systems installed!" Mimi was giddy with excitement.

"Guys, I'd advise you all just sit down," Izzy warned his friends. "The lift off is going to be a bumpy one."

"Right, five seconds to take off: Destination... Planet Spira," Keke said. "Izzy, go for it!"

" _ **Natiesontide anletp Spira!**_ "

Just like that, with the Izzy stating his command, the spaceship quickly lifted off Gennai's property and flew up past the atmosphere in seconds.

_**SHOOM!** _

The old man's eyes nearly popped out after realizing how fast the shuttle moved. Never before had he seen anything so fast in his life. It was simply indescribable even for Gennai.

"Yikes... just what kind of engine did those kids put into that spaceship?" Gennai got up, dusting himself off. "I'm getting too old for this."

Tai and Agumon watched the ship pass through a stargate. Determined glares etched on their faces.

"Gennai, how long until our ship is done?" The Child of Courage asked.

"Two or three days. Give or take."

Tai added. "Nice. Can't wait to catch up…" He clenched his fists.  _In the meantime, I hope they can at least avoid contact with that Burizalor guy._ "Agumon, let's get your training started."

"Right!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

As for the Digidestined, nearly all of them had fallen off their feet and were hanging onto dear life at whatever they could grab. Palmon implemented her Poison Ivy vines to pull Mimi toward safety. Tike and Kara caught TK and Kari. David floated around the ship. Sora held onto Biyomon. Izzy, Keke, Sam, and Joe sat down on a pair of seats to prevent themselves from being forced back. Gomamon hung onto a steel bar while Gatomon and Patamon climbed the top of the railing near the top of the ceiling. Tentomon stayed airborne.

"Geez, we haven't even fastened our seat belts yet!" Joe exclaimed. "Can someone slow this thing down?" The blue-haired teen panicked, nearly jumping out of his seat in frantic.

"Okay, since we're now out of atmosphere, we should be good," Izzy confirmed, wiping his forehead in relief. "Whew, we're safe."

"Yep, you're all free to move about now," Keke turned and faced everyone.

Sam sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Ahhh, I wanted to see one last view of the Digiworld. It's gone," TK pressed his face against the window.

"And so we begin a new journey. Just when we thought the Digital World itself was unpredictable," Joe leaned back on the seat he occupied.

Gomamon hopped onto his partner's lap. "Heck, we still haven't seen anything yet. There are other worlds out there. I wonder if the people on Spira are like us."

"Well, X said they're friendly in nature," Kara said. "We'll take his word for it."

"I hope he's right," Palmon said.

Mimi yawned. "All of this talk is making me sleepy. I think I'm going to hit the shower first though."

"Tike, want to go check out the gravity chamber?" David ran over and asked his friend.

"Hell yeah!" Tike said. "Hey, Keke, want to show us the chamber you guys installed?"

"I'd be happy to," Keke smiled, jumping out of her seat. "Izzy, you take over."

The red-haired computer whiz added. "Leave it to me."

Walking past Izzy, Keke led both Tike and David toward the back room to where a steel door was closed shut.

Kari sat down and took a deep breath. She looked up to find Gatomon crawling on top of a railing. "Gatomon, what are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like?"

"You can come down now. It's all safe."

"Ahhh, I was just about to take my cat nap up here."

"I don't think that looks nice and cozy there," Kari replied. "I swear… that Kara girl really looks like me." She glanced at the girl, who sat down and waved to her. Kari waved back.

Gatomon purred. "I wonder if she's a clone of yours, Kari."

"Doubt it. Though, that Tike boy looks like TK," the Child of Light alternated her view toward her friend.  _Speaking of TK…_

TK walked over to Kari. "Patamon might not even get any good sleep up there either."

"So, how are you feeling, TK?"

"Excited... yet, afraid."

"Of what?"

TK knelt down and put his arms around his knees. "Well, I wonder if my Matt will change for the better or will he attempt to take me away to see this Burizalor creep? I just want my old brother back. The one that I used to look up to."

"My brother has promised he would do everything in his power to bring Matt back with us and we'll all be together with our families once we've gathered the Digicores. It's that simple, TK. Just think about the positives"

"I'm trying, Kari, but don't forget. There are a lot of evil creeps. That Burizalor is just one of them."

Kari couldn't help but agree. "You have a point but we'll be ready for whatever gets in our way. We can't lose now."

"I hope you're right."

Putting an arm over TK's back, the Child of Light smiled softly and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope so, too, TK. I hope so, too."

Taking a deep breath, Keke pushed herself away from the wall. "I hope to god it's a safe journey."  _Matt, please come to your senses and recognize the evil you're serving. If no one can snap sense out of you, then I'll do what I must._

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **A Terrible New Enemy! Emperor of the Digiverse: Burizalor!**_

xxxxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, the D3s (most of them) from Max Acorn's Digimon stories are joining the Digidestined! Granted, they don't have their legendary Ascendant powers… I'll make up for it. I wanted to add a few fighters to the group to assist the Digimon against Burizalor's crew. Heh, interesting that TK and Kari are the same age as Tike and Kara in there… they're Tike and Kara's parents. Yeah, try comprehending that.
> 
> Next chapter, the great evil himself is introduced (on screen and not in obscured scenes).
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	19. A Terrible New Enemy! Emperor of the Digiverse: Burizalor!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 19: A Terrible New Enemy! Emperor of the Digiverse: Burizalor!** _

xxxxx

 _**Planet Buriza No. 79/Corridors** _ **/** _**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Upon arriving back from the Digital World, Matt and Gabumon were sealed in separate healing chambers. Whatever wounds they sustained were healed and injuries were mended. This treatment was issued to those who returned from routine missions. The normal standard procedures varied – a few hours for minor injuries but several days for major ones.

In Matt's case, he healed up within a day's time. As for Gabumon, it was another 24 hours until he was done with his treatment.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Presentiment_ ) **

Matt quietly scoured the corridors whist reminiscing his meeting with his old friends. He couldn't shake off the scenes conveying their looks of disdain and disappointment. Tai hated Matt for turning against them. The Child of Friendship could never seem to shake off the teary-eyed face of his little brother.

 _Ugh... Tai. No matter what it takes! I'll get my brother back!_  the blonde growled, shaking his head.

Gabumon walked up behind partner, sighing. "Oh, Matt..."

"First thing we'll do is rest here for a bit and we'll head out to Spira shortly. Hopefully, they took my warning seriously. Burizalor is one guy they don't want to face."

"Well said, Matt. For your brother's sake..."

"I agree. If anything, I don't want him putting his slimy hands on TK. I'm having regrets considering letting TK join these people."

Suddenly, Matt stopped and beamed toward the opposite side of the hallway. Gabumon frowned as he saw a tall, bipedal maroon-skinned alien Digimon. This soldier wore black chest armor trimmed golden brown shoulder padding, coupled with a white flowing cape. He wore white gloves and matching color boots. His black leather pants fit him tightly as his black suit was tucked snugly underneath the armor. His narrow eyes were slanted, giving away his sleazy disposition. Hanging on the sides of his cheeks were whisker-like extensions akin to a catfish. This soldier was a high-ranked henchman who served under Burizalor's regime.

"Humph, Rezo. You spying on me again?" Matt snorted, referring to the alien by his name.

Folding arms, Rezo chuckled in amusement. "Ah, that hurt, Yamato. I was only going to stop by to say  _hello_."

"Whatever. Just move aside and let me pass, ass."

As Rezo 'kindly' stepped aside, he allowed Matt and Gabumon to advance forward. Once Matt passed by, the alien Digimon reached over and put a hand on Matt's left shoulder. The blonde's eyes pierced a dark gaze at Rezo.

"I heard you went through hell."

Matt jerked himself back. "That's  _none_ any of your business, Rezo!"

"I even heard NeoDevimon and Babimon bit the dust, too. What a shame."

"Just get out of my face, Rezo. Gabumon and I have some business to take care of."

Rezo wore a devilish smirk. "Ah, but Lord Burizalor is furious that you gone and done this without his permission. Because of your arrogance, we lost two great warriors."

"Well, he can't complain if he's not here," Matt immediately looked away. "Don't you ever put your dirty hands on me again or you'll be sorry."

"Oooo, is that a threat, Yamato?" Rezo shivered as he backpedaled a bit in a mocking gesture. "But I think you should know Lord Burizalor is also a generous person. I hear he's going to forgive you since you discovered something wonderful."

The boy quickly whirled around as his eyes widened in shock. He already knew what Rezo was going to say. "No..."

"Oh yes. He was very pleased. The thought of obtaining eternal youth and life has our lord quivering with excitement."

"NO! Then, he's taken off to..."

"Planet Spira."

**(End theme)**

Matt closed his fists as sheer anger swelled up inside of him.  _Damn it all! He listened to our conversation through the scouters? I should've known better... I'll have to beat him there or I'll forever doom my friends if he ever finds them! I can't let him get his hands on TK or even attempt to find a way to enter my home world!_

"I actually heard you had shared the same goal as Lord Burizalor. You wanted eternal life and youth for yourself?" Rezo queried. "Ha! Give up your ambition, Yamato! Lord Burizalor plans to conquer the entire Digiverse once he gains his wish! No one will ever challenge his position once he becomes a God! Then, after he conquers this side of reality, he'll set his sights on human's world!  _Your_ world!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ )**

Having heard enough from Rezo, Matt seized Gabumon as he immediately dashed down the hall.

"THAT SON OF A-"

"YAMATO! GET BACK HERE!"

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in the Eastern Digi-Galaxy** _

A single space pod hurtled across space as an angry individual was hot on the warlord's trails.

Pressing his face against the glass of the pod, Matt scowled as he closed his right fist. Sitting beside him was Gabumon, whom flinched simply by listening to his partner's tirade.

"Just you wait, Burizalor! Those Digicores won't be yours for the taking!" Matt declared as he set out to Planet Spira with the goal of preventing the warlord from becoming an eternal force of evil.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digi-Galaxy Sector/Aboard the Digidestined Spaceship** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart's Triumphant Return_ ) **

Nearly five days has passed since departure.

The spaceship quietly hovered near Planet Spira's orbit. The Digidestined, the Digimon, and the Digi-Humans stared out through the front, gazing in awe at the beautiful planet.

"Wow! How pretty!" Mimi remarked as her eyes twinkled.

Joe adjusted his glasses and blinked. "Well, I'll be..."

"...a monkey's uncle?" Gomamon joked, stopping Joe at mid-sentence.

"Ha, ha, I forgot when to laugh."

Patamon giggled as he sat comfortably on top of TK's hat. "Oh there they go again."

"I have to agree with Mimi. That's a beautiful planet," Gatomon purred.

Kari nodded with Gatomon in her arms. "Yeah, I'll say."

"Indeed, Spira has always been considered the most beautiful gem of the Digiverse," Keke stated, pointing to the large monitor screen.

Sam announced as he read the control panel. "We'll be touching down in a few minutes. I hope everyone has their belongings."

"YES! FINALLY!" Tike and Kara shouted, jumping up and down.

David sweat-dropped. "Because of you two, we barley had any rations for today."

Izzy announced. "We're entering the thermosphere, everyone."

"So, tell us, Keke. Is that Burizalor jerk already on the planet?" TK inquired.

"Like I said last night, yes," Keke confirmed once again. "However, we really need to be cautious about this. So, I suggest us stick together. We will not break up until I see it's safe enough."

"Better yet we'll locate a safe, isolated spot where we won't be detected," Sam declared. "Oh and I would suggest to keep your energy levels down. These guys from what I've been told by X will carry scouter devices."

Keke eyes fell on Tike, Kara, and David.  _Sheesh, having to hide from a guy we could've beaten if we had our full powers is frustrating, but… the Digidestined's safety comes first._ "You three especially need to control yourselves when we're out there. X has forbidden us from fighting Burizalor."

"WHAT? WHY?" Tike and Kara's mouths dropped. "WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?"

"She has a point, guys," the rational David stated. "The Nexus took away most of the powers we once had. Remember the deal. It's a sacrifice we have to take."

"So… we have to work our way up again," Kara groaned.

Tike snorted. "This sucks. Now we're back down facing wimps."

"Don't feel bad," Keke reassured the kids. "At least the High Ones restored our D-Vices. You know what that means."

"No, what…?" David inquired.

"Right, you never had one, but I requested to have one made for you, David. Tike, Kara, you two are familiar with our D-Vices."

Tike and Kara's faces lit up as they smiled. "Yep!"

 _We can't turn Ascendants again until we train our way back up. Luckily, our D-Vices have been revived._ Keke sighed.

Kari blinked, overhearing the Digi-Humans' conversation. "D-Vices?"

"Well, whether you guys are ready... Spira here we come!" TK said.  _I wonder if we'll see Matt there._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Southwestern Region/Olympian Valley** _

Planet Spira, the farthest planet of the entire eastern sector.

Despite isolation, the planet was still inhabited by Digimon life. Considered the most beautiful gem of the Digiverse, Spira has long developed into one of the most unique worlds. Thanks to three suns, life has managed to live on prosperously. The people of Spira do not have a strong military, but heavily rely on the legendary warriors known as the Olympians. With the lack of a strong military, they made up for with advanced technology and ways to cultivate the land by replanting the trees to repopulate forests that were lost during the Great Catastrophe.

There have been little to no invasions. The only threat that destroyed Spira's civilizations was the Great Catastrophe many years ago.

However, an even greater threat has recently landed in the form of a cold-blooded, reptilian tyrant with the desire to become a god.

Burizalor and his contingent have made their mark on Spira with the intention of snaring the four mystical Digicores.

In order to combat this evil threat, six of Spira's own Olympian Guardians have awakened.

They are the planet's only hope, but they will in fact receive aid from an unexpected group of visitors.

Those visitors are none other than the... Digidestined and company.

xxxxx

As their ship powered down, Izzy and Sam faced the monitor screen, sighing in unison. They landed the ship safely but not without a few bumps along the way. They turned their seats around to face everyone getting back up to their feet.

"We're here, guys. Sorry for the bumpy landing," the Child of Knowledge scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

Sam chuckled. "What he said."

"NEXT TIME, HOW ABOUT WARNING US NEXT TIME?" Tike and Kara barked.

David scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Quit your bellyaching, you two."

Keke walked over toward the nearest window and looked out to view a beautiful green, lush meadow that dotted the entire landscape. There were tall trees shaped like lollipops. Their hedges were dark green as the bark was dark brown.

"So, we're actually on Planet Spira?" she blinked, pressing her hands against the glass. "I didn't think we'd make it, but we did it."

"Wow! This is so cool!" TK shouted excitedly as he raced across to where Keke stood. "It's beautiful!"

She smiled and kindly stepped aside for TK to look out. "It is, isn't it?"

Patamon drifted across as he softly landed onto the boy's large hat. "Oooo, it's pretty!"

"Let me see!" Kari called out, running to where TK stood and carrying Gatomon in her arms.

"We would be the first humans to travel through digital space. Wouldn't we?" Joe asked Keke.

"Sort of," Keke replied, smiling. "Though, I've had my share of space travels with my colleagues. I mean... how else would we have hijacked one of Zagato's ships in the first place?"

"Correction, Joe. We're one of the first humans to venture out into digital space," Izzy got up from his seat. "It feels great to know we've become pioneers,"

"Indeed, but just how are we going to find those Digicores with Burizalor and his men on this planet?" Tentomon inquired, wondering what kind of problem they would find to solve their new dilemma.

Sora scratched her chin while thinking of an idea. "That's a good question, Tentomon."

Keke approached Izzy and reminded him. "Izzy, Sam, make sure to check the planet's atmospheric composition before we go out exploring."

"Oh, right!" Sam slapped himself across the forehead and turned back toward the screens. He scanned the planet and its conditions.

"Fortunately, thanks to Gennai, we were lucky to have uploaded external sensors to the ship and..." Reaching over to his yellow laptop, Izzy opened it up and clicked it on. "...to my computer." Waiting for his desktop to load, he clicked on program that read  _ **Ship Control System**_. He quickly rechecked the conditions of Spira. "Ok. Everything looks great. We're able to breath without the need for oxygen masks."

"That's a relief," Biyomon nodded.

"So, it's pretty much the same as the Digiworld," Tike said.

Kara was relieved. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah, that's good that we don't have to wear those masks. I just wouldn't look right with on one," Mimi remarked, getting up from the floor. "Right, Palmon?"

"Got that right!"

Kari, TK, and their Digimon were awe struck by the outside landscape. The lush meadow was nothing they had seen before. Completely lush with little trees. The world itself appeared archaic compared to most of the Digital World's own ecosystems.

"You're right, TK. It's so pretty!" Kari smiled, her eyes awe struck. "Don't you like it, Gatomon?"

"Sure would make a nice place for me to cat nap."

TK giggled. "Even with the tall grass standing in your way?"

"As long as I'm sleeping cozily, it won't bother me a bit," the feline Digimon purred in delight, curling up in Kari's arms. Her love for a peaceful sleeping spot was obvious judging by the relaxed expression on her face. "I'll snug as a rug."

Keke chuckled and turned away to shift her attention to the other Digidestined. "To track the Digicores, we need a radar or a device to track them."

"Oh, we have our problem solver right here!" Sam pointed to Izzy. "I mean, his computer will actually trace them before you know it!"

Izzy raised his hand, grinning from ear to ear. "The chances of finding the Digicores are highly probable. The worst thing that could happen is if any of the Digicores are somehow destroyed. Then, there would be no way for me to find something that's been destroyed."

"Let's hope we don't face that kind of problem, Izzy," Keke stated, taping up her fists and throwing out a quick succession of jabs at mid-air.

"We could find other stuff besides Digicores?" Joe said.

"I'm positive we'll find them with my computer. Gennai also uploaded a program where we can probe and isolate singular points of energy. That not just limits to the Digicores themselves but we can trace other artifacts giving off the same form and amount of energy. Overall, we should do well in our search. I'm positive that the Digicores will emit the same amount of energy as our Digivices when they activate. Does that sound logical?"

"Pretty much," Sam nodded.

"Logical as mud," Mimi remarked, stretching out her arms. "Couldn't you speak in more simple terms?"

"Ugh," Izzy face palmed before turning away. "I'll discuss that later. We have Digicores to look for."

"I told you that he gets quite temperamental," Tentomon sighed.

"Don't remind us," Tike responded to the insect Digimon.

Suddenly, before long, Izzy noticed glowing beacons on the screen of his laptop. Quickly rushing towards it, he watched the beacon carefully and determined its coordinates. Uttering a deep gasp, he immediately garnered everyone's attention. 

"What? What's going on, Izzy?"

"You guys! You've got to come back! This is something you have to see!"

Keke hurried toward the boys and called out in response. "Is it what I think it is?"

"What is it?" TK cried out from the other side as he, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon headed down across the room. "Did you manage to find one already?"

The Child of Knowledge announced to everyone. "Prodigious! We have a lock on one! There are indeed Digicores here like you said!"

"You're right and they don't seem to be moving positions. It is most likely a Digicore!" Sora replied, leaning over to watch the screen. She pointed to the nearest beacon. "There seems to be one close to us I believe."

"Oh, boy! Now this is great!" TK hopped up and down excitedly. "We've found one!"

Kara blinked in confusion. "Ok, so... if there's one close by, why aren't we going over there right now?"

"We need to take this approach carefully though. Remember, Burizalor and his men are here, too," Keke reminded the crew – notably her Digi-Human colleagues. If we run into any of his strongest soldiers, we're in deep crap."

Closing both of his fists tightly, Tike pumped his fists up. "That's good enough for me. I say bring 'em on!"

"Tike! Remember what Keke said!" David chided his overzealous friend. "These are guys that are tougher than those invaders Sora and the others faced."

"David, always the rational one. He's right. As we are now, we're not a match for Burizalor," Keke bonked Tike's head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Talking to you is like hoping to get a response from a brick wall and I do mean that quite literally."

"Hey, I can't help it!" Tike snapped. "It sucks I can't do any of the cool stuff I used to have, but beating up this asshole is just what I'm looking for!"

Sora blinked. "Is he really serious?"

"Very," Kara added. "Then again, Tike, David, me, Keke, Sam, and the Digimon have been taking turns using the gravity room. We're all likely stronger than we were before we left."

"And I'm telling you to resist the urge to fight these 'strong guys'?" Keke chided the three children. "Am I making any sense?"

Kari sank her head. "That Tike is nuts."

TK turned to the front monitor of the ship displaying an incoming object heading toward the planet's surface. "Look at that guys!"

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"...I... I don't know," Izzy paused as he observed the monitor and pulled up a closer view of the object. "It's a space pod! Just like the ones used by NeoDevimon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, and Babimon!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Inbou_ ) **

Keke frowned as she somehow felt a pained feeling in her chest. "It's Matt, you guys."

"What makes you think so?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know!" Gomamon nodded.

Joe blinked. "Are you psychic?"

"No, I can definitely feel him," she said. "Call it my intuition. Sometimes I know these things. Yeah… MetalGarurumon's with him."  _But, there's something different about these two now, especially Gabumon._

Clenching his fists, Tike sported a smile. "This is a good chance for us to snap some sense into him!"

Keke narrowed her eyes at the monitor.  _Somehow, I knew he'd show up. I'm sure X already is aware of this._

"Shouldn't we start heading out?" David called out.

Suddenly, the Digimon and the Digi-Humans stopped as they quickly probed other energy signals.

"Whoa, there's some strong Ki to the direction of the nearest Digicore," Sam confirmed.

Tike nodded. "Yeah, but they're pretty wicked. Definitely not good. And..." The boy's eyes nearly widened. "Holy crap! Now, this is an intense Ki signal!"

Keke quivered slightly as her body chilled. "Yeah... That's definitely  _him_."

"Burizalor, damn just what is this guy made of?" Kara exclaimed.

"Whoa! Burizalor?" Joe gulped, his entire body quivered like no tomorrow. "Um... Um... Should we even go there?"

Mimi hid behind one of the nearest seats. "Please, I hope you guys aren't suggesting we even try finding that Digicore if that monster is there!"

David scoffed. "Well, sometimes you just have to dig down deep and find your courage, Mimi! If you want those Digicores, you have to fight for them!"

"But, Mimi does have a point," Izzy stated. "Fools rush in."

"Right, Izzy!" Mimi smiled.

"Wrong, Izzy," Keke interjected, pressing her hand on the floor. "Sometimes you've got to fight for what you need the most. Even if it means fighting a super-powered psychopath who has some sick desire to become a god."

Gatomon smirked. "Well said. Though, this is Burizalor we're talking about."

"And? Who said we were actually going to fight him?" David added. "For all we know he must have lost track of it while exploring with his soldier boys."

Sam watched Izzy's laptop screen carefully. "Yeah, well, I suggest we head out and take that Digicores before Burizalor does. Let's avoid fighting as best as we can. I suggest some of us go and the rest of us remain here."

"I thought you didn't want to split the group?" Sora inquired, addressing to the Digi-Humans.

"I know, but I need some of us to stay here to look after the ship," Keke responded to Sora's concern regarding the situation.

Tike nodded as he faced his colleagues. "Anyone feel up to it? Some of us go out there while the rest of ya can stay and guard!"

"Count me out. Besides, we could do guard duty," Joe raised his hand. "I mean we should be fine, right?"

Gomamon sighed. "Don't jinx us, Joe."

"I'll stay, too. That way I can try calming down a bit," Mimi spoke up.

Palmon stood beside her partner. "I'll keep ya company, Mimi!"

"Someone's got to be here to check the computers," Izzy said, pointing to himself. "Tentomon will help."

"How about us?" TK and Kari approached Keke.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean what if we run into Matt?" Sora asked the younger brother.

TK frowned as his eyes gleamed with determination. "I'm ready to face Matt again if it ever comes down to that."

"Just stick close to us you two," Keke stated, winking to TK and Kari "Ok, guys! Then, the rest of us head out!"

Nodding, Sam walked over to pick up Izzy's laptop. "You mind if I borrow this?"

"Wait a minute? You're actually going to take it?" Izzy rushed over to stop Keke. "You couldn't imagine how much that cost me!"

**(End theme)**

Pulling off storage device attached to the computer whiz's laptop, the tech smirked and firmly held the device. "Chill. All I need is this. The device to help trace that Digicore's coordinates." He handed Izzy his yellow laptop back. "There you go."

Sinking to his knees and sighing with relief, Izzy hugged his laptop. "I can't ever let you go to anyone. Even if my life depended on it!"

"Oh, god…" The purple-haired tech rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped at the weird love fest Izzy was putting on.

Sora stood over the platform that opened upon command. "Is everyone else ready?"

"You bet! Let's go!" TK called out.

Sora stood beside Keke and Biyomon. "I hope we don't run into trouble along the way and make this quick."

"That's what we hope, Sora. Believe me," Keke replied, folding her arms in front.  _I wonder where Matt will be landing. Sooner or later, we will run into him._

"Zuma," Sam announced and stated the ship's password command.

With that, the platform descended to allow Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Keke, Sam, David, Tike, and Kara.

Their next destination: the nearest Digicore on the southeastern region in a village site.

Suddenly, the group looked up as they spotted yet another space pod descending from the clouds and following the same path as the first pod earlier. Gatomon, Patamon, Biyomon, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam frowned as they a sinister Ki from inside the transportation unit.

"It's heading for the same direction as Matt's pod," Sam confirmed, feeling out the wickedness behind the Ki signal.

Sora bit her lip. "There's more coming to this world? The floodgates really have opened, haven't they?"

"Is everyone actually hunting the Digicores besides us, my brother, and that Burizalor guy?" TK wondered. "Who else would...?"

"Well, whatever it is... We'll worry about it later," Keke stated. "This ship can provide some really strong force fields. Right, Sam?"

"Yeah. Not only, that but it completely cloaks it with camouflage. Not even scouters should be able to find it or our friends inside. The others should be fine and this will be a quick trip anyway. After we grab that Digicore, we split and get back to the ship to plot out our next move."

"Ok, then. Let's move!" Gatomon declared.

Patamon added. "Before they find the Digicores!"

"Hold it. Just a fair warning to you guys, Burizalor and his men will carry scouters. I advise we, as in Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and myself lower our Ki. Digimon, make sure to lower your energy levels," Keke advised the perceptive members of the crew. "Their scouters will no doubt be better than the models utilized by the invaders. So, they could trace even the slightest energy level increase by a small percentage."

Tike rubbed his head. "I swear... if we had our old powers… we wouldn't need to be doing this."

"Ditto," Kara scoffed.

"In any case, let's get moving. We have a whole new world to explore. Spira, the Digidestined are here," Sora faced the direction leading toward the southeastern direction.

xxxxx

_**Far off from the Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace** _

Landing in a distant meadow valley, the pod's door creaked open to release the two passengers.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Daimao Appears_ ) **

A pair of gloved hands reached out to pull himself out of the pod and the individual poked his spiky, blonde hair out. He opened his eyes, revealing a pair of icy blue and a grin adorned on his lips. Standing beside him was his partner Digimon.

Matt Ishida and Gabumon have finally arrived on Planet Spira.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Isolated Warrior_ ) **

Scanning his surroundings, Matt tried probing for the nearest level of activity. He then alternated back inside the pod and reached over to pull out two scouters.

"I'm not sure if I even need one now, but let's play it safe, Gabumon."

"Good idea," Matt's partner nodded in agreement.

Attaching the device on the right side of his face, the blonde-haired adolescent activated the device to scan the area's coordinates. He handed the other scouter to Gabumon.

"You think we'll find your brother here, Matt?"

Being reminded of the one person he had left behind in the Digital World, Matt kept to himself and ignored Gabumon's question. Right now he couldn't afford any distractions until he confronts the group again.

"Matt...?"

"Let's not worry about that now. We're here to find those Digicores before that snake does," the boy frowned, reading the coordinates on the scouter's tiny screen. "If anything, we can prevent him from ever obtaining that wish for eternal power. The thought of a psychopath like him becoming a god is  _scary_."

"You got that right, but don't you think we will need the others?"

"No, we can do this on our own just fine, Gabumon. Let's only concern ourselves," Matt asserted. "Besides, TK already has Angemon and the others. He doesn't need me."

"All I'm saying is that he misses the brother he's always loved, Matt."

**(End theme)**

As he heard all of this from Gabumon, Matt suddenly let it all sink in and closed his fists. Gabumon noticed the boy's tightened fists trembling. Deep down, Matt still had a strong attachment to his brother and had been thinking about him since leaving the Digital World after his conflict with Tai. On the other hand, he realized just how strong and independent TK became through the whole adventure experience.

Despite that, Matt had been overprotective of him. Though, his constant desire to take up the leadership role was always shot back in his face by Tai as the two often had their heated quarrels.

This drove Matt to the point to him leaving the group and departing with Burizalor off the Digital World.

"It wasn't too long ago since I signed a pact with the devil himself, Gabumon," Matt said, looking down at his hands. "Sometimes I've wondered if I ever made the right choice."

"We weren't exactly given a warm reception back to the Digital World."

"No, we didn't. TK even hated the decision I made. But, by joining Burizalor's forces, I've gain this power that feel so... so... invigorating," the blonde-haired male said. "I mean... Look at us. We're our own guys, Gabumon. We have the power to forge our own path!"

"Where will this path lead us?"

Matt sighed. "I wish I knew, but I think I may have the one possible answer."

"And that is?"

"Obtain greater power from these Digicores after we've obtained them. Then, we'll use this new power to crush Burizalor!" Making his declaration known, Matt stared up to the heavens. "Gabumon, let's move."

"Oh, right!"

Pressing the button on his scouter repeatedly, the blonde traced numerous energy signals encompassing every direction. North. South. West. East.

"You see all of the signals, Matt?"

"Oh yeah. This planet's already getting packed as it is. There's a gathering of some high-level signals from the Sector 098 in the southeastern sector. Make no mistake that's coming from Burizalor and his contingent."

Gabumon growled. "What should we do now?"

"Wait here and follow their every move. As long as we conceal ourselves and follow them, we'll find clues as to where they are gathering these Digicores."

"Thank goodness for that. By the way, you think they've already found out about us coming here?"

Scoffing under his breath, Matt replied. "Knowing that scumbag, Rezo, he probably already warned Burizalor about our rebellion. Feh, no matter. We'll manage to get by without getting caught. Besides, I really don't fear any of his toadies. It's Burizalor himself that I need to worry the most. In order to beat him, I'll definitely need power from those Digicores. I mean after all, those artifacts were forged by the four Holy Beasts."

"Right. Everything's becoming clear to me now," Gabumon nodded.

"Good to hear that from you, my friend. Ready to go?"

"Lead the way, Matt."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kyoufu no Ashiato_ ) **

Just then, as Matt and Gabumon advanced, a figure dropped in from above and landed several yards from where the duo had their backs turned.

It was none other than Rezo.

Cocking a grin, the alien Digimon immediately called out to the duo. "Heh, I've finally found you two troublemakers!"

Matt stopped midway across the meadow trek and chuckled to himself. "So, you actually had the guts to follow us, Rezo. I've got to hand it to ya. You know just how to push my buttons." The Child of Friendship turned and faced Rezo with a calm, collective look. "I'll bet you told Burizalor that Gabumon and I were coming here."

"Heh, and what if I did?" Rezo snickered, crossing his arms in front of himself and seemed overly self-composed. "I mean, what are you going to do about it, boy? I'm an elite compared to your digi-pet! I can take you and your partner down like the whipping boys you are!"

The Child of Friendship nodded and laughed. "You sure talk big, Rezo. How about backing it up?"

"Is that a challenge, Yamato?"

"Maybe it is, but it's up to you whether you wish to accept."

Rezo merely chuckled. "Ok, whatever you say, Yamato. You're going to regret ever talking down to your superior!"

" _Superior_? Feh, don't make me laugh," Matt scoffed. "Gabumon, let's wipe that stupid grin off that idiot's face."

"Let's be careful, Matt."

Turning back to glare at Rezo's direction, Matt popped his knuckles.  _Got to make this quick. Rezo will be easy to dispatch. My main concern is whether if Burizalor has already obtained anyone of those Digicores. If he even has one, I still have a chance to find the others. Burizalor, just you wait. Once I've taken out your errand boys, it'll come down to you and me!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku** _

The Village of Suzaku.

Confined toward the southern corner of Spira, there lied a village with a statue of a giant phoenix standing at the center. The surface was dry and the air was humid around this area of the planet. However, there didn't seem any lively form of activity taking place.

Nothing.

Silence.

However, some grueling and dreaded scenes of mutilated corpses were seen lying across the ground. The decapitated body of a Panda bear Digimon, identified as Pandamon, was on the ground as he exploded into data. Away from him was the body of a Digimon with a face guard covering his face and a pair of long white sleeves in addition to a long, reptilian tail sticking out of his back. This Digimon was the corpse of a Kotemon.

It didn't matter who got in their way.

Whether it was an adult or even a child Digimon.

These ruthless men had no regard of who they killed just complete their mission.

In this case, they entered and raided the village to collect a sacred item hidden there. Not even the strongest of the villagers could cope to defend themselves from a vile onslaught from these brutish soldiers. Their weapons while still technologically based were still archaic in comparison to the weapons these ruthless soldiers possessed.

Only those few remaining villagers were left to these invaders' bidding.

Gathered together at the front gate of the village were Phelesmon, Machinedramon and the ruthless tyrant himself, Burizalor. They eyed the entire village while keeping an eye out for the supposed Olympian Guardians that were supposed to have arrived. Despite these warnings, Burizalor seemed content as this was his first of the four main villages he successfully raided.

The Village of Suzaku was just the start.

The Villages of Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko were next in the following order.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Kage_** **)**

Suddenly, two grunts paced out of a red temple, similar to the Pantheon in form and structure, to present a gift for the tyrant.

The one on the right was a white ghost Digimon with a large, gaping mouth, and a black hat adorning his head. In his hands was a basketball-sized red crystallized orb shimmering with a fiery red aura.

Standing on the ghost's left side was a green-skinned man wearing a black under suit concealed behind black and gray battle armor jacket, a scouter on his left face with a purple lens adorning it, his bald head and his eyes yellow.

"I have secured the Digicore of this village, Lord Burizalor," the ghost Digimon drifted in front of the warlord and bowed his head. He then set the Digicore in front of Burizalor as he slowly backed off. "It is our first Digicore."

The bald-headed man bowed to show his respects. "For you, Lord Burizalor. It was an easy task for us to complete."

"Thank you, Mr. Soulmon and Mr. Xenomon," Burizalor smiled, acknowledging his minion's work. "You will receive a promotion soon in the rankings." Floating in the center, the warlord floated in a hover chair with his two right-hand men standing by his sides.

These two were identified as Machinedramon and Phelesmon.

Machinedramon stood on the right hand side. He was a metallic dragon-like beast standing nearly sixty feet tall. His gray feet ended with three silver claws. His left arm ended with a metal hand and was equipped with three long claws of dark gray steel. His right arm had a gray attachment of sorts with three angular claws. Intermingling with the machinery in his torso were red and blue wires; in addition, he has a thick, short tail protruding from his rear end. His face was dragon-like but with black, lifeless eyes. Protruding across the back of his head were two straight horns and his mouth was aligned with rows of razor-sharp fangs. Adorning his massive shoulder blades and aiming forward were massive cannons, which Machinedramon referred to as his 'Giga Cannons.' The entire presence of this behemoth was terrifying, soulless and the epitome of a killing machine.

On the left stood a bipedal humanoid garbed in black-and-red armored hide. Resembling a devilish ghoul, the creature was a fiendish fallen angel. His body, entirely covered in black and red, was hard and rough-skinned. He wore a tuft of hardened skin that folded behind his head. Large, silver rings clasped around his red biceps. His fists fit comfortably in black gloves, armed with sharp claws utilized for tearing and skewering. A long, disjointed red tail jutted out his back. Protruding from his back was a pair of large, glider-like wings akin to a bat's. The fiend wore a devilish smile on his crimson face. This was creature was known as Phelesmon.

The seated warlord appeared to be a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped head. Two, black horns protruded in near 45-degree angles out of his head. The large oval-shaped dark blue chitin embedded his forehead. Coming down the sides of his cheeks was rough, scaly purple skin. His arms and tail were also purple and scaly. His tail was hanging on the side of the hover chair he sat in. It was long and relatively thick in width with the spiked end of the tail being dark blue. The armor he wore was dark blue with brown shoulder padding on the sides, which was the basic uniform worn by the soldiers serving him. The most notable features of his face were fear-inducing red eyes and his lips covered by black 'lipstick.' Though, in his species' case, this lipstick was part of his natural features. One could describe him as androgynous.

However, what he makes up for small size and odd appearance, his power was become feared throughout the Digiverse and many have trembled simply by the mere mention of his name.

Soulmon bowed. "Thank you, my lord. I hereby always serve you."

Xenomon simply nodded and got up from one knee to turn back toward the village to resume his work.

"That leaves only three Digicores left for us to locate," Phelesmon knelt beside the Digicore and tucked it under his left armpit. Taking a deep breath, the fiend gazed out toward the village and watched their soldiers collecting a small group of villagers including the elder. "What shall we do with the survivors of the village?"

Machinedramon immediately responded with a menacing tone. " _ **I suggest we terminate them and be done with this village.**_ "

Burizalor responded without a second thought. "Kill them. We no longer have any use of these lowly villagers. I don't even want them as prisoners."

"Very well. I'll be sure to inform our men," Phelesmon nodded.

" _ **Heh and these fools truly believed that their precious Guardians would arrive to save them from this invasion. The screams of those annoying children were simply... how should I say it? MUSIC to my ears.**_ "

"Calm but ruthless as always, Machinedramon. That's why I made a good choice selecting you as one of my leads in my military," Burizalor chortled. "Even if they arrived, they'd be dealt with by me."

" _ **Of course. No one on this pathetic world can match your power. Not even Spira's greatest champions.**_ "

"Yes, the so-called Guardians possibly were horrified of our arrival and left their people to die!" Burizalor chuckled arrogantly. His aristocratic tone was evident behind his serpentine voice.

" _ **The natives here are pitiful.**_ "

Burizalor furrowed a brow. "Speaking of vermin. Yamato comes to my attention."

" _ **Is that so, Lord Burizalor?**_ "

"The fact that Yamato will be here soon makes things even more interesting."

" _ **Oh really, my lord?**_ "

"Indeed. In fact, Rezo will be here to follow Mr. Yamato's every move and dispatch him quickly. Though, I want Yamato and his Digimon brought to me alive."

" _ **Does Rezo know to bring in him alive?**_ "

"Of course, but if he has to beat every living fiber out of that brat, then so be it. I will  _not_ forbid him from inflicting punishment to that boy," Burizalor grinned devilishly as his eyes viewed the surviving villagers being shot down by the soldiers. "Yamato and his Digimon have both let me down. And you know how I deal with failures, Machinedramon. They pay..."

" _ **...with their lives.**_ "

"On the other hand, I am grateful about learning about these Digicores directly from listening to his conversation with his former colleagues. Not soldier can ever keep their secrets from me."

" _ **Listening to his conversations through his scouter. You can thank me for that, Lord Burizalor.**_ "

"I need to make sure that my biggest investment would not plot against me. Of course, I was one step of him."

" _ **Unfortunately, whatever scouter he is carrying, you will be unable to spy on him.**_ "

Burizalor chuckled. "Nothing to worry, Machinedramon. He will be brought to me. Rezo will do his job well."

" _ **At least, I hope you are right, my lord. Yamato will no doubt be searching all of Spira for the other Digicores.**_ "

"Oh, he will try. Try he will but he will fail. Our two main priorities are to gather the Digicores and punish the boy. Of course, Yamato will be a simple matter as Rezo will dispatch of him. With that boy and his Digimon partner gone, I can obtain my wish for eternal life and power!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Fight Against Burizalor! Matt's Burning Ambition!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The face of evil is revealed. Take note. I've replaced a 'Myotismon' (not the same Adventure one) with Phelesmon to play Zarbon's role. Machinedramon retains his Dodoria role.
> 
> Piedmon will arrive taking Captain Ginyu's role.
> 
> On the subject of the D3s, Keke and the others have D-Vices that allow them to 'Magna Digivolve.' In other words, they can digivolve into Digimon warriors. Now, this is Max Acorn's concept and actually his Magna Digivolving idea predates Spirit Evolution in Digimon Frontier. At the time he introduced the D-Vices/Magna Digivolving in his D3 stories, the concept came about in 2001. Frontier didn't debut until 2002. It's a one-year gap between the two. Only David lacks a Magna Digivolved form, but I'll take care of that. Just wanted to clarify before you ask. Very interesting, eh? None of them can turn into Ascendants (…yet) but Magna Digivolving will make up for that compromise.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	20. Fight Against Burizalor! Matt's Burning Ambition!

_**Digimon Fusion: Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 20: Fight Against Burizalor! Matt's Burning Ambition!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

The blonde-haired adolescent cracked a grin and folded his arms. "Don't make me laugh, Rezo! Do you really think that you can kill us all by yourself? The way I see it: You're wasting our time!"

Rezo couldn't help but laugh at the boy cocking that arrogant attitude toward him. "You're one real comedian, Yamato! Just listen to yourself! Have you taken a look at your scouter? My combat power is higher than your pet!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet, fish face?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Look, can we just get this over with? I have other priorities I need to take care of."

"Like the Digicores?"

As soon as the alien Digimon brought this to Matt's attention, the Child of Friendship was taken back.

"Surprised, are we, Yamato?" Rezo grinned, pointing at the adolescent.

"Are you kidding me? I don't frankly care what you think. You're just a stepping stone the way I see it," Matt responded harshly and with venom in his voice.

"I know why you want to obtain eternal power."

"Ok, fish face. Take a shot and guess."

Rezo snorted. "You wish to overthrow Lord Burizalor and destroy his empire from within. Once you've obtained the ultimate source of power from the four Digicores, you'll become a force to be reckoned with and nothing would ever come close to ever challenging your authority." He noticed a big grin forming on the boy's face. "So, I guess I was right then, eh?"

"Nice try, fish face, but ruling the Digiverse just isn't my thing. Besides, why would I want to become a god? It's boring."

"Oh, Matt," Gabumon murmured, standing beside his partner.

"Feh, I just see a dead man walking. You'll  _never_  leave Spira alive as long as Lord Burizalor is here!" Rezo exclaimed, closing his right fist. "Lord Burizalor instructed me to bring you to him alive, but he's even instructed me to beat you within the living inch of your life!"

"So, we're finally going to settle this once and for all?" Matt scoffed, uncrossing his arms. "About time. I was getting annoyed with that raspy voice of yours."

"Matt! Let me fight with you!" Gabumon hopped beside his partner and angrily frowned toward Rezo. "He's gotten away with calling me fat and I can't stand it anymore!"

 _Well, put, Gabumon._  Matt grinned. "All right, that's just what I wanted to hear from ya!"

Rezo laughed even harder. "Oh, boy! The little fatty Digimon and the pretty boy are going to kick my butt! Oh, oh, what shall I ever do?" He couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Oh please! You two are  _killing_ me here!"

"Laugh all you can, Rezo, but we're going to be the ones laughing loudest," Matt chuckled. "How about we show you a trick Gabumon's learned after our encounter with Tai and his Digimon partner?"

Suddenly, the alien Digimon was slightly interested by what Matt had revealed. He raised a brow in suspicion.

"I think we got his attention, Matt."

"Sure did. Gabumon, make sure and digivolve to your Mega form right away."

"Got it!" Gabumon nodded as he jumped up into mid-air. Matt's Digivice and Crest of Friendship gleamed with blue light as the Digimon received his initial power boost to evolve. "Gabumon  _ **SHINKA!**_ " The metal wolf landed beside Matt and struck a defensive posture. " _ **MetalGarurumon!**_ "

"He can digivolve all he wants, but it's still not going to make a difference."

"That's some big talk coming from you, Rezo. Now, pay attention! Thanks to our fight with Tai and WarGreymon, we..."

"Learned how to run off like a coward?"

Matt snorted in annoyance at Rezo's snide remark. "No. We both learned two things. Not to rely on numerical calculations from those dumb scouters and how to conceal energy! Watch his combat level with that scouter you have."

"Heh, ok sure but I don't see any point in doing so. But I'll humor you," Rezo snickered, pressing the button on his scouter to activate the device. Before long, he got a calculation from the duo and was horrified by what he saw. "Wh-Wh- _ **WHAT?**_ " He stuttered in shock. " _ **H-H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**_  " Screaming out, Rezo started trembling and slowly backed away. "Yamato! How is that your partner's battle power is equal with mine? I have a battle power of 18,000!"

Slowly pacing forward with a smirk, Matt raised his closed right fist. "Ah, but that's just the tip of the iceberg, Rezo."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Mighty Foe_ ) **

MetalGarurumon crouched over as he sported a blue aura. At the same time, his eyes narrowed and gleamed intensely with blue light.

Stepping back a few feet, Rezo watched as both of their battle powers were increasing.

"You see, Rezo. My partner and I fought our friends back in the Digital World. Two of those guys pushed my friend to his limit. To top all that, my little brother's Digimon pulled off a neat  _deus ex machina_  to kick our butts. That defeat alone and getting healed up made both of MetalGarurumon stronger than he's ever been!"

"We're definitely not even close to Burizalor or any of his top elites, but our power is enough to crush an insignificant worm like yourself, Rezo!" MetalGarurumon growled, his feet pressed against the earth.

"How can you even hope to keep up with him, Rezo?" Matt roared, as threw out both arms to his sides and slowly paced toward the alien Digimon's direction. "You've been taking it easy while catering to that psychopath you call a 'lord'! The way I see it... only the strong survive and the weak perish!"

Rezo has never felt such a power such as this. He was sweating bullets like never before as his mouth became dry like cotton.

"19,000? 20,000? 21,000? 22,000?" The alien Digimon screamed as his scouter exploded and caused him to jump back in utter disbelief. " _ **MY SCOUTER!**_ "

"Ah, too bad. Looks like you'll need a new one," Matt grinned as he prepared to finish off his former superior.

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku** _

The scouters from Phelesmon and the other soldiers probed the battle power reading of MetalGarurumon. Phelesmon was startled as Burizalor noted the fiend's distress.

"What's the matter, Mr. Phelesmon?"

"I'm picking up an increasing battle power on my scouter," Phelesmon blinked, checking his scouter carefully. "Oh, how grand! It must be Yamato's Digimon! But, get this. Both of their battle powers are already at the 22,000 mark!"

Machinedramon picked up the calculations through his scanners. " _ **This can't be right. I should have upgraded these old model scouters. Must be a malfunction.**_ "

"Well, you old rust bucket! I'm telling you what I'm reading! 22,000 for Metal... Wait."

Machinedramon activated his scanners and confirmed a more accurate calculation of their battle powers. " _ **How is this possible? Now, Yamato's partner has a battle power of 24,000.**_ "

"That can't be right! That would be mean that they've grown stronger since their last encounter with those kids back in the Digital World? Those same retched brats are responsible for the demise of both Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon!" Phelesmon snarled, gritting his teeth. "What's worse is that brat's Digimon is going to be dangerously close to matching us, Machinedramon."

" _ **No! I will NOT allow that brat and his pathetic excuse of a partner get ahead of me.**_ "

"This is impossible. Even for Yamato's partner," Phelesmon was in disbelief over the situation.

Burizalor interjected. "Why are you two so surprised? Yamato and his partner, MetalGarurumon, are already being spoiled from the initial power boost. It's all thanks to that boy's Crest. Yes, his battle experience can attribute into his Digimon's power increase, but the bulk of that power derives from that Crest of Friendship. But, that can't be all. Yamato's Digimon must have learned a unique ability while battling his former colleagues. 24,000? What does it matter? You two still can crush MetalGarurumon like the insignificant little insect that he is. And even he knows that he's NOWHERE near reaching me at my suppressed level of strength."

Phelesmon nodded accordingly. "Yes... of course."

" _ **Allow me to be the one to crush them, Lord Burizalor.**_ "

"If Rezo has found him, then he has no chance against Yamato's Digimon. His battle power is only 18,000."

" _ **Rezo is a fool if he even dares to try apprehending them.**_ "

The cold tyrant reflected on an instance where he interacted with Matt. "I suppose Yamato desires the same wish from the Digicores as I do. I bet he wants that eternal power and youth. He would not have a chance against me otherwise. I knew I shouldn't trust a human. He went back to kidnap his brother without my permission. He seeks power for himself. But, I'll still commend him by pulling off this selfish act. He actually has the nerve to rebel against me. Heh. Oh, Yamato, you are quite a handful, aren't you?" A devilish grin curled on the tyrant's black lips.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Top of Spiral Mountain/Outside the Sacred Guardian Temple** _

At the top summit of Spiral Mountain was surrounded by a mountainous landscape shrouded with thick clouds and a barren landscape. It is laid out as a large platform that is slightly in orbit above Spira. All events occurring on the planet can be observed from here, which the Guardians have done for quite some time. That is how they are able to witness the series of events that fall out. However, only one guardian was on watch and kept his watchful eye on the arrival of the icy tyrant Burizalor.

Standing outside of a golden Pantheon like temple was one of those Olympian Guardians.

This guardian stood at least nine-feet tall. He was a humanoid, bipedal being with what appeared to be the head of a blue wild canine. His snout was long with a black nose at the end. His lower and upper jaw was lined with rows of sharp teeth including pairs of canines. His eyes were white and pale. Long, ears protruded from the sides of his head. The guardian's upper body was built with soft, cushioned shoulder armor on both sides of his shoulders. He wore a pair of black gloves with blue, striped fur covering his forearms and elbows. Wrapped around his fists were steel bracelets with the left one tipped with spikes. The pants he wore were long, light brown and soft as they reached down to his ankles. Whatever was exposed of his legs was covered in light blue fur. His feet were long and equipped with five purple-clawed toes.

Flowing out wildly across his back was a long, green mane. In his right hand was a long knife tipped with bone-like protrusions on the sides with the hilt of the knife made out of bone. The guardian gave this weapon a special name -  _Azteca_  - and used it to summon many of Spira's apparitions from the Other World. Surprisingly inside the mouth of this guardian was a second mouth but it was humanoid. It was in fact the real mouth where this guardian actually speaks.

This was Mercurimon.

**(Cue Gurren Lagann OST - _Whaddya Need to Prepare!!_ ) **

"Mercurimon!" a deepened voice called out from inside the temple.

Whirling around to face the guardian who called to his attention, Mercurimon knelt down. "Oh, Apollomon, you've regained all of your power?"

"Indeed, I have."

Stepping out of the darkness of the entrance was a taller and slimmer bipedal being identified as Apollomon. This Digimon appeared at least the same height as Mercurimon though could be a few inches taller. This Olympian wore body armor consisting of a color mix of red, orange and yellow. His upper body was built with red armor covering his chest and gray armor plates around his waist. The arms of this warrior were long and covered in bright orange armor while his legs were red. Yellow claw-like protrusions jutted out of his knees. The warrior's hands equipped with deadly, yellow claws and two orange jewels embedded in his hands; his feet also had four long claws protruding. The face of this Olympian Guardian was draconian and had a long orange-yellow mane flowing across his back.

Apollomon stared out into the barren landscape and the magnificent platform of Spiral Mountain. It had been so long since he had emerged from out of the temple and breathed in the fresh air of the outside world. He had hoped to once again awaken to a witness a period of peace.

However, those harmonious times have abruptly ended thanks to the recent invasion by Burizalor.

"It's been so long since I've walked Spira. It seems the planet had managed to prosper since the Great Catastrophe," Apollomon stated, observing the valley. "It's unfortunate a great evil has descended on this harmonious world."

"Which is why we are needed to save Spira and its people. Already the enemy have raided the Village of Suzaku and taken one of the four Digicores," Mercurimon informed his colleague. "I could've gone there myself, but I had to see to the Great Elder."

"Burizalor. Such a name induces great fear throughout the cosmos. I had hoped that icy tyrant would never reach Spira but... eventually he was bent on conquering every realm he could uncover."

"That vile creature has destroyed millions. We cannot let Spira be occupied! We must fight to defend and preserve Spira's legacy!"

Apollomon nodded, his eyes fueled with intense determination. "Dianamon, Marsmon, Neptunmon, and Minervamon will join us shortly. Once they get here, we will mount out first move!"

"I have no complaints, but I suggest we hasten our move. I'm already sensing the location of Burizalor and his men."

"Mercurimon. I suggest we split into groups. The villagers will need each of us. Dianamon and myself will head off Burizalor's men as he should be leaving the Village of Suzaku. Neptunmon and Minervamon can defend the Village of Genbu. Marsmon will investigate the Village of Suzaku and report to us when he finds us. You, Mercurimon, go and see the Great Elder. He requires your protection during his final days."

"I was planning to return anyhow."

Apollomon shifted his eyes to the ground and sighed. "We, the Olympian Guardians of Spira, will send these monsters back to the abyss!"

"Yes, together there is no force that can challenge our power!"

"Another thing, Mercurimon. The Digidestined are indeed on Spira. They will be searching for the Digicores. Make sure no harm comes to them or their allies. Let us hope that they stay out of any possible confrontation with Burizalor and allow us to deal with that tyrant ourselves."

"Of course."

Clenching his fists, Apollomon summoned a burst of flames. "The war has now begun."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Twenty Miles Away from the Southeastern Region/Olympian Range** _

Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam embarked on their quest to find the Digicores.

Once they reached the large tranquil yet beautiful lake, the tracker device Keke borrowed from Izzy probed a sensitive beacon. The girl reached into the left pocket of her pink shorts to and pulled out the device.

To her surprise, the Digicore on the radar was suddenly starting to move on its own.

"What? The Digicores..." Keke murmured.

Sora overheard Keke, walking over to scan the device. "What about the Digicore?"

"It's starting to move on its own."

"What? But, how and why?" The Child of Love wondered until she came into a quick realization. "Burizalor. So, it is him! He's gotten a hold of the first Digicore we were looking for!"

"He's taken the first Digicore? What makes you sure of that?" Biyomon inquired.

Gatomon wondered out loud. "What if someone else is trying to relocate it so Burizalor doesn't get it?"

"We don't know for sure but it's highly probable that monster has gotten his dirty hands on it," Sam growled.

Keke gritted her teeth. "Damn it! Just when we were about to snatch it!"

"This is not good! He's already beaten us to one Digicore!" TK sank his head.

Kari nodded. "But we still have three Digicores to find! It's not all hopeless yet!"

"Kari's right! I say we move as quickly as possible!" Gatomon suggested.

Kara nodded. "Gatomon has a point. The faster we move, then we'll beat that bastard to those other three Digicores."

David added. "We better keep our activity low. Those scouters of theirs will notice high-level activity, including our energies."

"Right. In other words, the Digimon cannot digivolve," Sora advised the Digimon.

"And we better suppress our Digital Ki, guys," Keke addressed to her fellow Digi-Humans. "We can try investigating this situation. We'll follow wherever this Digicore will go."

"Wait, but you said yourself that it could be Burizalor!" Patamon exclaimed, jumping up and down repeatedly.

"I know but it's a risk we have to take," Sam said. "Yet, again, we have to keep our activity low."

Keke concurred. Sam, David, Tike, Kara, you guys can still use our flight techniques, but we must keep out of range from these guys. After all, they will trace our positions with their scouters." She set the ground straight. "Got it?"

Tike nodded and raised a thumb up. "No problem. Maybe if we follow them, they'll lead us to the next village!"

"Yes, but we have to be extremely careful, guys," Sora put a finger under her chin.

"If we give ourselves out, they'll find us," David clarified.

Patamon shuddered. "Just the mention of Burizalor's name is enough to make me quiver. Right, TK?"

"Yeah..." the boy nodded, casting his eyes on the ground.

Keke reminded her crew. "Stay together, everyone. This will be a stealth mission!"

"Wow, stealth mission! This is going to be fun!" Biyomon flapped her wings.

Sora sighed. "Yeah, real fun."

xxxxx

_**Fifty Miles off in the Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment of Shuddering_ ) **

Rezo backed away as Matt and MetalGarurumon approached him. Both had fearsome intent in their eyes and enough to send chills down Rezo's spine. Attacking them both would be a horrible idea and Rezo knew that.

"Wait a minute, Yamato!" Rezo waved his hands dismissively as beads of nervous sweat covered his face. "Perhaps I strike a deal with you and your partner?"

Matt scoffed at the blithering fool. "You had better convince me because you have a short lifespan as far as I'm concerned!"

"And make it quick!" MetalGarurumon growled.

Rezo nervously grinned. "Listen... I just thought of a brilliant idea! Let me join you! I can help you two out!"

"What? You've got to be kidding me?" the blonde-haired preteen raised his left brow. His expression contorted with disdain. "Are you jerking my chain here, Rezo?"

"No! I mean... I've always secretly despised Lord Bu- I mean Burizalor! I've always loathed that no good piece of scum!" The desperate alien lied between his teeth. "And that's the truth! I swear!"

Matt sardonically chuckled at the alien Digimon. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes! In fact, I believe if you let me join you two... our combined strength would be enough to bring Phelesmon and Machinedramon down to their knees... Hahaha, yes! They wouldn't know what hit 'em!" Rezo laughed, although he was already giving himself away and Matt knew he was up to no good.

"Matt, what should we do?" MetalGarurumon approached his partner.

"Heh, Rezo. Rezo. My friend..." the calm and collected Child of Friendship smiled. His eyes beamed toward Rezo's direction and did not turn away even for a minute. "You amaze me. Here we thought that you were just a poor excuse of a coward, but you're far worse than that... Calling you a coward would only be understatement. No, you're a  _lying coward_!"

Taken back by this remark, Rezo backpedaled a few steps and gulped nervously. "What...? Lying? You dare me a lying coward?"

"What else should I call you then? Hmm? Any suggestions?" Matt advanced toward the alien Digimon while closing his tights. "Well? I'm waiting for a response, Rezo!"

"Be careful, Matt. He possibly must have called for back-up," MetalGarurumon warned his partner.

"Don't be silly, MetalGarurumon. This guy really thinks he can take us both by himself. Ignorance is bliss, Rezo!"

Rezo stopped as he stared directly over Matt's left shoulder and cracked a nervous grin. "Um... Um.. HEY! Lord Burizalor, is that you?"

Matt uttered a gasp as he quickly turned around to look over his shoulder and to his dismay - no signs of the tyrant. He and MetalGarurumon couldn't even sense him.

Yes, they had in fact been fooled by the oldest trick in the book.

Holding his right hand back, Rezo gathered a ball of energy and condensed it into a spiraling green sphere. " _ **SUCKER!**_ " He howled in laughter as he launched the attack at the duo. "TAKE THIS!"

Once Matt and MetalGarurumon turned...

_**BOOM!** _

The alien Digimon repeatedly fired a volley of blasts at his two intended targets. Tossing one blast after another, Rezo expelled all of his energy into his blasts to vaporize every last trace of Matt and the metal wolf Digimon.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS! HA! HA! HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS ONE COMING, BOYS!"

_**KA-BOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

Delivering one last explosive blast, the alien heavily breathed and tried recollecting his power. He gazed across and waited for the large billowing smoke cloud to settle. As the smoke cleared, Rezo cracked a grin as he found nothing but five craters and a pile of shattered debris from a small hill he had managed to destroy.

"Yeah, what now, tough guys? You aren't so tough now!" Rezo chuckled while still heavily breathing. "Like always, I've proven I'm the superior fighter! Like I'd ever betray Lord Burizalor!" Pacing a few steps forward, he surveyed his surroundings and activated his scouter. "Just to make sure."

_Beep._

No reading.

Rezo sighed with relief. "Good. I've taken care of those two. Now, to report to Lord Burizalor... Wait! Wasn't I supposed to bring them back alive?" Stopping immediately, Rezo shrugged. "Ha, I'll just say that I went a little overboard. I'm sure Lord Burizalor will understand."

"Oh, I'm sure he would. Wouldn't he, Rezo?" the ever so arrogant tone of Matt's voice rang out.

Rezo froze as his mouth dropped. He whirled around to find Matt and MetalGarurumon standing behind him. The blonde preteen had his arms folded while mounting MetalGarurumon's back.

"What? You... you two survived?"

Matt replied. "MetalGarurumon carried me away. You disappoint us, fish face. That was a pretty dismal move on your part. Too bad Lord Burizalor wasn't here."

"But, I just…" the alien could barely manage to utter as he stuttered nervously. "How could this... be?"

"Use your head, Rezo. If MetalGarurumon's power augments, doesn't his speed increase along with it? Plus, his rage reaches new heights every time you throw out your stupid assaults!" Matt barked.

"No! This can't be possible!" Rezo shouted, taking a few steps back.

MetalGarurumon's eyes gleamed with intense blue light. "It's over for you, Rezo!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ (0:00-0:44)) **

With that, the alien Digimon immediately jumped up and flew out to escape. Matt merely scoffed as he and MetalGarurumon took off to follow him. Much to Rezo's horror, the pair was already gaining on him.

"Well, well, look at him go, MetalGarurumon. Why don't we send him a parting gift courtesy of us?"

Nodding his head, MetalGarurumon shot forward and swerved around Rezo. The metal wolf Digimon blocked Rezo's path and stared him dead in the eyes. Rezo panicked and quickly turned only to be...

_**BAM!** _

...meet with a claw impacting his waist. MetalGarurumon's claw shattered the warrior's armor, delivering a fatal blow through Rezo's torso. Rezo gagged and coughed a mouth full of green blood.

Rezo coughed and gagged repeatedly. " _ **GAAAARGH!**_ "

Matt put on a grin as he twisted his hand around the inside of Rezo's waist. The alien threw his head back and let out a blood-curdling scream.

" _ **GAAAAAAAAARGH! YA-MA-TO...**_ "

"Any last words, Rezo?" the blonde adolescent grinned as he drove his fist deeper through Rezo's flesh. "I could keep this up and prolong your agony. Well? What's it going to be?"

"You..."

"Yes?"

Rezo spat a wad of saliva and blood across Matt's left cheek. The Child of Friendship snorted angrily.

"...You will... die...by... Lord Burizalor's... hand, Yamato... Mark my... words... You will not leave... Spira... alive!" Rezo chuckled under his breath despite the pain he endured.

Irked with Rezo's threats, Matt turned toward MetalGarurumon. The wolf threw the alien Digimon up into mid-air.

"Ice him, MetalGarurumon."

The Mega Digimon nodded in response, opened his mouth and fired a stream of ice at Rezo. " _ **Cocytus Breath!**_ "

The alien was caught by the icy stream and turned into a block of ice.

There was nowhere for Rezo to go but... to his grave.

**(1:28-1:36)**

MetalGarurumon opened his mouth, firing a blue beam at the frozen alien. The beam collided, impacting and exploding while wiping out Rezo completely.

_**BOOM!** _

Raining down around the area was showering ice shards as Matt and MetalGarurumon raised their heads simultaneously.

**(End theme)**

Just like that and it was the end for Rezo.

"See you in hell, Rezo," Matt murmured.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in the Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku** _

_Beep. Beep._

Machinedramon was stunned by the immediate jump in power – via his scanner.

Just now, he calculated the battle powers from MetalGarurumon and to an extent Matt's Crest.

" _ **I regret to confirm this, Lord Burizalor. MetalGarurumon's battle power is calculated as 24,000. Rezo was just eradicated by him.**_ "

"Rezo was a fool," Phelesmon scoffed. "It's a shame."

"No matter," Burizalor replied, sluggishly shrugged his shoulders. "We should be more concerned on our quest. Let us be on our way to collect the second Digicore. Shall we, gentlemen?"

Xenomon activated his scouter and picked up the location of the second Digicore. "My lord, I have a reading of twenty or so villagers toward the eastern continent."

Phelesmon lips curled with a smirk. "Machinedramon, perhaps you should give your scouters more credit than you should. Even these old models manage to trace the energy signals of every Digimon inhabitant on the planet."

"At least those with high level of activity," Burizalor said, curling his black lips into a smirk. "Let's hope this village has a Digicore. In the meantime, let none of us let their guard down. There appear to be other strange beings out there." He quickly glanced at the Village of Suzaku and turned toward his men. "Have every villager been executed?"

"Yes, sir!" other members of the contingent responded at once.

Machinedramon's soulless eyes gleamed. " _ **Affirmative, my lord.**_ "

"Good. Then, let us be off!" Burizalor announced.

With that, the warlord, Phelesmon, Xenomon, and six other minions - including Soulmon - flew up to alternate to the next village. Machinedramon's mechanisms under his feet allowed him to propel, trailing behind Burizalor's contingent.

Their next sacred village to raid: the Village of Seiryuu.

Their new mission: Secure the second Digicore.

xxxxx

_**Fifty Miles off in the Southeastern Region/Valley of the Grace** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ ) **

Matt hopped off his Digimon's back. "I tell you, MetalGarurumon. I love watching fireworks."

"Yeah, but that was bad timing. Now Burizalor's men will trace us with their scouters," the Mega Digimon reminded the blonde adolescent. "We need to be extremely cautious when approaching Machinedramon and Phelesmon. Those two are on a whole different level than Rezo."

"Yeah, I agree. We shouldn't get too reckless. Machinedramon is a powerhouse with cannons that can level mountains in the blink of an eye. Phelesmon is a sneaky guy and has so many tricks in his repertoire. It's painfully obvious we stand no chance against Burizalor. According to what I overheard through the scouter, the Digicores have no effect until all four are summoned."

"We'll just find the third one once they've collected the second Digicore. Then we'll wait for an opening and take the two they've collected."

Matt smiled as he clapped MetalGarurumon's head. "Ingenious, my friend. That way we'll deny that snake his immortality. Let's get to work."

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Olympian Range** _

Meanwhile, Keke and the Digi-Humans slowly glided through the air while securing Sora, TK, Kari, and their Digimon in their hands. Sora and Biyomon held onto Keke. Sam carried TK and Kari. The twins carried Gatomon and Patamon. They closed in, keeping up with the moving Digicore.

Much to their luck, Keke watched the Digicore shifting toward the eastern direction. "You guys. Looks like our vile friend is starting to make his next move."

"Where to?" Sora asked.

"They're going east. Actually... They're going straight for what appears to be the eastern continent."

Biyomon called out. "Is that right? We better get there quick!"

Sam frowned, carrying both TK and Kari. "She makes a good point, but we'd be giving ourselves away if we decided to release our energy and went out full speed."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, everyone but the pure humans was alarmed as they turned toward their western direction. Keke rechecked the tracer and gasped.

"Everyone! We have to hide! They're coming right this way!" Keke exclaimed, warning everyone of the impending danger.

"But where should we hide? We're in the middle of the sky for goodness sakes!" Patamon shouted.

Glancing down over the terrain, David quickly spotted a cave that lied across from a flowing river. "Down there! We can hide inside that cave!"

"That's a start," Tike remarked. "Ok, guys! Follow me!"

With that, the Digi-Humans jetted down with their passengers toward the cave. They entered through the cavern entrance and pressed themselves against the walls. TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon stood beside Tike, Kara, and David. Biyomon situated by Sora's side. Keke and Sam pinned themselves against the walls at the forefront.

"Geez, why wasn't I paying attention?" Keke gritted her teeth. "Everyone suppress your Ki!"

"I... don't have a Ki though," TK blinked.

Kari nodded. "Me either."

"Likewise," Sora added.

"She's talking about us obviously," Kara replied as she masked her Ki. "There. Much better."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Zetsubou_ ) **

The Digimon, Keke, Sam, Tike, and David suppressed their energy signals. The group looked out the cavern to find out where Burizalor and his contingent were coasting.

"Sometimes, I often wonder how you guys manage to pull this off," TK whispered. "I want to learn all of this Ki business."

"Yeah, sounds kind of fun," Kari said.

Gatomon groaned. "Could you two keep it down? Sheesh!"

Staring out the cavern, Patamon watched as ten flickering beams of light streaked across the skies. Soon, everyone else but TK and Kari caught a glimpse of the contingent passing by - including Phelesmon, Machinedramon and Burizalor himself.

Keke closed her fists as her eyes locked onto Burizalor. Her entire body froze completely shortly.  _Holy geez! Is this Burizalor? This guy's power... it's just like the Digital Warlord's! Vile… wicked… nothing good permeating from this guy._  "Yeah, those guys definitely have a Digicore with them. They're heading out to the eastern continent."

"And those other guys seemed pretty strong if you ask me," Sam whispered.

Gatomon gritted her teeth. "I can't believe we're dealing with such a group!"

"Are they that strong?" Sora inquired.

"Most of them… not really. They're just red shirts," Keke confirmed as she tightened her fists. "But, a few of them… yeah, especially that little squirt in the pod. He could be more powerful than any enemy you've ever faced, Digidestined."

"No, it can't be…?" Kari gasped in horror.

TK couldn't believe what he heard. "That's crazy!"

"Just how do you expect us to get that Digicore from those monsters?" Gatomon snapped.

Sam pointed to the tracer device. "Well, for starters, we follow them toward the direction of the next Digicore. We'll definitely be hot on their tail, but we'll need to hide. That way they can't find us with their scouter devices."

"I wonder if they have their own tracer device to find the Digicores," Biyomon said.

"We'll never known, Biyomon," Sora shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours."

"Ok, guys. It's about 10 miles in that direction," Keke announced. "If I'm right, that's where we could have sensed those life signals earlier. Remember?"

"Yeah, those could be the native villagers," Sam nodded, reading the screen of the tracer device. His face contorted with a serious expression. "Fine. We're going to check this out!"

**(End theme)**

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" Tike shouted.

Kara frowned. "Let's go already."

"Right. We've got to hurry, but we must suppress our Ki as soon as we can," Keke stated. "You think you can all do that?"

David smirked. "No problem."

"Good, then let's head out! The sooner we get there the better," Keke faced everyone in the group.

Sora faced her team. "Let's move!"

"Right!"

The next stop for the group: the Village of Seiryuu.

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Olympian Valley** _

Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon stayed behind to guard their ship. It has been nearly two hours since their colleagues had departed in search for the Digicores.

Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon were in a circle playing Go Fish.

Staring at the monitor for suspicious activity outside the ship, Izzy and Tentomon kept a watchful eye for unwelcome guests.

"See anything yet, Izzy?" Mimi asked the Child of Knowledge.

The computer whiz continued staring at the screen. "Nope and let's hope it stays that way for the time being. They've been gone for nearly two straight hours."

"The mood's been too unpleasant for me. Too quiet for my tastes," Joe said, looking at his card hand. "This is supposedly a really big planet."

"Oh yeah. Much bigger than Digiworld!" Palmon exclaimed.

"We're lucky this ship has a barrier to protect us," Tentomon said, sitting comfortably on the seat in front of the large monitor. "Otherwise, I don't know what we'd do without one. This ship could have been commandeered by a thief or one of Burizalor's men!"

Izzy assured the insect Rookie Digimon. "Well, as long as the barrier is up, no intruder can pass through."

Suddenly, the Child of Knowledge stared back at the monitor and gasped rather suddenly. He noticed two figures emerging from behind a giant slab of stone. Tentomon became alarmed by this and spun the chair around.

"Great! It looks like I spoke too soon!" Izzy shouted as he turned to face the others. "Guys, we have trouble!"

Joe sprang to his feet and shot a look of concern. "What is it, Izzy?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Mimi.

"There's two Digimon armed with weapons coming this way and... they appear to be wearing uniforms," Tentomon informed the group. "They certainly don't look like natives!"

Izzy scoffed. "No, they're one of Burizalor's men. Shoot, I was hoping we'd be spared any kind of fighting."  _What are we going to do? I hope they simply just ignore the ship and go away!_

"Hey, if they're trying to steal our job... we're not going to go down without a fight!" Gomamon snarled, slapping his flippers on the floor. "We can surely take these two chumps out!"

Palmon nodded. "That's right! They're not taking our ship without a fight!"

"Hold it, guys! We have no idea just how tough these two guys are!" Joe exclaimed. "For all we know, they could tear us limb from limb!"

Mimi sighed. "We won't know if we don't try, right?"

"Um... well, no, but…?"

"After all, we did kick MetalSeadramon's tin butt recently!" Gomamon nodded.

"That's right! We did!" Palmon recalled that moment.

"Yeah, but it was WarGreymon who finished him off. Remember?" The doctor-in-training reminded the crew.

Izzy shrugged and stepped over the platform door. "Well, it's better we do something than sit around and let these two try stealing our ship. C'mon, guys!"

"Whoa! Izzy, I didn't think you of all people would get this reckless!"

Mimi put an arm around Joe. "Oh, don't be such a worry wart, Joe. We'll show these two guys the door if you want know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't..." the Child of Reliability adjusted his glasses as he expressed a confused look.

"Ready, guys?" Izzy addressed his colleagues. "Tentomon, let's  _greet_  our guests."

The insect Digimon sweat-dropped in response.

xxxxx

Encircling the spaceship, the two uninvited guests that pointed their plasma rifles at the spaceship. They surveyed the barrier surrounding the ship and the vehicle's interior.

One of these intruders was a short, green goblin, identified as a Goblinmon, garbed in the same uniform Burizalor's men seemed to be wearing. The hair on top of this goblin's head was a fiery, orange and in the shape of a mohawk. Jutting upward from the bottom of its jaw were long, sharp teeth.

The other was a Fuugamon, an orange-skinned version of Ogremon.

Suddenly, the platform lowered from under the spaceship as Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon emerged. Fuugamon and Goblinmon stopped as they faced the direction of the six passengers.

"Fuugamon! Look!" Goblinmon pointed at the children and the Digimon.

The red ogre growled, activating his weapon. "Yes, me see, Goblinmon! Three humans and three Digimon... Hehehe! We kill them dead!"

Mimi gasped. "Look, guys! It's two creeps!"

Gomamon grinned. "Just two of them? Heh, we can take care of these chumps."

Joe gulped. "Go for it, Gomamon."

"Talking to yourself again, Joe?"

Palmon rolled her eyes. "Cracking jokes at a time like this, Gomamon?"

"Well, one thing is for sure. These two are not natives," Izzy studied the uniforms the two Digimon wore. "Look at their uniforms."

"Yeah, they're wearing the same armor worn by NeoDevimon," Tentomon nodded. "Just like Gomamon said, we can take them."

"Humans? But how did humans get here on Spira?" Goblinmon wondered.

"Who cares? We kill them dead!" Fuugamon pointed his weapon heatedly at the group.

Goblinmon activated his scouter. "Hmmm, let me taking a reading of their battle powers." With that, his device was calculating their current power levels. "Ha! They're all so weak! They have low battle powers! We can kill them easily!"

Fuugamon snorted with laughter. "Goodie! Now, time to kill them!"

"NOW GUYS!" Izzy shouted in command.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Teki o Yattsukero!_ ) **

Gomamon, Palmon and Tentomon stepped forward as they charged.

"What? Hey, what's going on here?" Fuugamon exclaimed.

Goblinmon was flabbergasted as they charged toward them.

"Time to take out the goblin garbage!" Palmon launched herself at Goblinmon and shot out her long whip-like claws. " _ **Poison Ivy!**_ " Her claws wrapped around Goblinmon and launched him up into mid-air.

Tentomon delivered a burst of electricity at the Goblinmon. " _ **Super Shocker!**_ "

" _ **GAH!**_ " The goblin Digimon screeched as he was caught by the electrical burst.

Gomamon summoned a horde of his fish friends to attack Fuugamon. "Go, my  _ **Marching Fishes!**_ " The red ogre danced around as the fish surrounded and started biting him repeatedly.

"Owie! Owie! Owie! Stupid fish!" Fuugamon hollered out as he danced like crazy.

The two ogre Digimon raced off and retreated, as the fish continually bit at them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The ogres cried out, flailing their arms about as they vanished in the distance.

"That'll show those losers!" Gomamon shouted.

Mimi disabled her barrier and sighed with relief. "You're a lifesaver, guys."

"Oh yeah," Joe wiped sweat from his brows. "But, those were wimps. They had me scared."

Izzy affirmed. "Let's get back into the ship before we attract any unwanted attention."

"Right!"

The Child of Knowledge stared out into the open as sighed. "That was a close call."  _I'm just relieved we handled some really weak guys. I doubt the others are having it as easy. If this keeps up, we just might have to relocate._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Gennai's Home** _

Tai sat in a bedroom while Agumon was catching up on essential rest. The Digimon lifted his head and opened his eyes. Tai woke up in time to see his partner awake.

"About time, sleepy head!"

"Ahhh! What time is it?" The reptile Digimon asked groggily. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"Too long for me to count. Anyway, I'm glad you're ok."

"So, I see that Agumon has finally recovered," a voice called in.

"Gennai?" The Child of Courage turned around as he saw the old man entering the guest room. "What's up?

"I've come to tell you that once Agumon gets ready, you are to meet X back at the central planet."

"Don't tell me that we have to cross that stupid road again."

"No, I can help teleport you there. The road was part of Agumon's training. He won't be required to cross it again," the old man reassured the duo. "Just let me know when you guys are ready."

"Looks like Agumon is already up and ready."

Agumon jumped off from the bed while stretching his arms. Then, the Digimon executed a few rapid kicks and punches, catching Tai by surprise by his partner's reflexes.

"Wow! You're fast even in your Rookie form!" Tai gaped in bewilderment. "X's training really paid off! Man, you could use a big meal. You haven't eaten anything."

"Come to think of it, I'm very hungry. Let's go for a buffet!"

"So, I'm guessing you guys are ready to go?" Gennai asked. "Follow me then. Oh by the way Agumon, X has plenty of food to come by."

"X has stored enough food in our ship?"

"Just follow me and he'll explain everything, Tai."

"Alright then."

With that said, Gennai walked out as Tai and Agumon accompanied him down a hall. The old man led them outside his home and stopped in front of his porch.

"You two place your hands on my shoulders. It's the only way for me to you to X's planet. Just don't tug hard."

"Gotcha."

Tai and Agumon placed their hands on Gennai In that instant, the old man linked his mind with X, allowing him to transport himself, Tai, and Agumon to X's world.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

"Hey! We're back on the training grounds!" Agumon said. "The gravity doesn't feel as tough as the last time."

"That's because you've adapted to the environment through the training itself," X spoke out, addressing to Tai's partner. He walked up to Tai, Agumon, and Gennai, greeting all three.

Tai turned to face X, who was standing at the forefront of a tall ship suitable for space flight itself. It resembled the ship the Digidestined and company used to leave. The goggleboy's eyes glittered as he looked upon the beauty of the ship.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?"

"It is, Tai. Since I knew you and Agumon were brutalized after the battle with MetalGarurumon, I figure that you two weren't ready to go to Spira. Agumon couldn't recover fast enough, so I had Gennai convince you to stay since I had a spare ship you can use. However, with Agumon at 100 percent, we've added the final adjustments to this vehicle."

"Oh, so this ship will enable us to depart for Spira?" Tai asked as he surveyed the ship while walking around the vehicle. " Please tell me that there's plenty of training simulators in here. It's for Agumon's sake."

"Yep. There's plenty of where that came from," the masked man nodded. "My friends and I managed to re-modify the whole thing during Agumon's recovery. The invader's technology is quite advanced."

As Agumon stepped inside the ship, his eyes gaped as he spotted an isolated room. "Wow, is that a gravity generator?"

"That's right, Agumon," X replied. "There is a switch for artificial gravity and there is a controller for the spaceship's acceleration. Think like this. It can generate to up to a total maximum of 100G. Shouldn't that be a little too extreme if you digivolve. With 100G, and if you weigh 10 kg, then you come 1000 kilograms! That's a ton! You could possibly die."

"It's okay," Tai said. "Besides, if he couldn't handle that much, then he could've gotten creamed by MetalGarurumon."

"That's good to know. I've inputted all of the data for the flight itself. All you have to do is press the switch and you guys should get there in about six digital days. There's everything you guys need. A bath. A toilet. Damn! I forgot an order of a stereo system put into this thing. Don't you guys need the music during your trip? You can't go wrong with music."

"Sounds nice, but we're in a hurry," Tai said. "We've got friends on another planet for cripes sakes!"

"On second thought, Tai, you're right. Screw the stereo systems," X replied. "Besides, I didn't want my CDs scratched up anyway. You have a habit of scratching my CDs."

"Not my fault. I was bored during the training. I have a habit of rewinding through CD players."

"Well, I'm keeping my CDs."

"You two. I just got word that the ship which the other Digidestined used was destroyed!" Gennai confirmed. "Plus, Matt is there. If that's not enough, the evil one and his minions have arrived on Spira as well."

 _Damn it! I can't believe that he would have arrived on Spira!_  X thought as he gritted his teeth. _Anybody but him!_  He quickly alternated and faced Tai. "Tai! This is it! We've got to move now!"

"Just teach me how to fly this thing now!"

"Just press the button and you're all set. Good luck, Tai. You and Agumon must get to Spira. Help out your friends. Help out my friends, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David, too. They'll need your support."

Gennai added. "We also need Matt back on our side again, my friends."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart's Triumphant Return_ ) **

"You leave everything to me," Tai replied. "We won't let you down."

"Here," the old man threw Tai a bag, who quickly caught it. "You'll need those."

"These?" Tai blinked as he peeked inside. "Ah, right! Just what we need!"

"Plenty of digi-vitamins in case of emergency. Your friends will need it once you arrive on Spira."

Putting the bag into his pocket, the Child of Courage happily grinned. "Thanks, Gennai!"

With that , Tai and Agumon waved to X and Gennai while walking into the spaceship. Tai pressed a switch, which closed the ship's door and sealed him inside the spaceship. The ship's engine activated as it launched off the ground and jetted into the skies. A stargate distortion opened, allowing the spaceship to pass through while traveling through a space leading to Spira.

Tai and Agumon held onto the nearest handlebars while keeping themselves from flying around. The stargate closed as the ship vanished beyond dimensional space.

"Don't you regret joining them, X?"

The masked man folded his arms. "A little. If I was back to my old self, I'd ensure they'd get the Digicores and stop that tyrant."  _But, I'm duty bound as a watcher. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David. I'm counting on you to look after Sora and the others. Tai, Agumon, you two need to get there in less than five days._

xxxxx

Scouring through space, the ship began its five-day trek toward Spira. This allowed Tai and Agumon plenty of time to prepare themselves for their destination. However, Agumon had plenty of time to utilize the gravity training.

"Wow, this thing is sure fast, Tai."

"They weren't kidding about the ship's speed," the gogglehead's eyes widened at the speed the ship was traveling.

**(End theme)**

Hearing his own stomach growl, Agumon couldn't resist speaking for his poor stomach. "I haven't eaten anything!"

"Then, let's get you fed before you get to training."

"Right! We have plenty of time… five days, right?"

Tai folded his arms as he sat on a front chair. "That's what I'm told, but that's hardly enough time for you to hit some new max level. There's gonna be plenty of strong guys on Spira, I bet. I hope Kari, Sora, TK, and the others are ok. X's friends are said to be really strong fighters. And then there's Matt."  _He better have gotten over his funk. We need him… but it wouldn't hurt if I beat some sense into him first!_

"How will the first day of gravity training go?"

Tai walks over towards the gravity generator and examined it. "Let's see here. I heard that X's planet was at about 10G. I say I get you started on 20G."

**(Cue Kickboxer - _Never Surrender_ ) **

With that said, Tai pressed the button, which and increased the gravity level up to 20G. Agumon felt a sudden rush as his tiny body strained… like a hundred pounds were dropped on him. Miraculously, he was flattened like a pancake! Agumon struggled to stay on his feet. Tai clapped on with encouragement. It seemed the gravity in the ship only affected Digimon and not humans. Agumon walked across and struggled within every fiber in his digital body.

"OOOH! OH THAT'S HEAVY!"

"Whoops, sorry," Tai sweat-dropped. He pressed the button, which released tension off Agumon as the chamber's gravity returned to normal.

Agumon snorted. "A little warning next time…!"

"Right, sorry about that!" Tai waved his hands dismissively. "You'll just have to restart from the basics. If you don't, then you might not be able to handle the multiple strength of Fury Blitz! But, first lunch time."

"It's about time!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Top of the Olympus Summit/Outside the Sacred Guardian Temple** _

**(Cue Soul Eater OST - _Tactics_ ) **

"All five of us are here. Mercurimon?"

"Yes, Apollomon."

Stepping out of the darkness of the entrance was a taller and slimmer bipedal being identified as Apollomon. This Digimon appeared at least the same height as Mercurimon though could be a few inches taller. This Olympian wore body armor consisting of a color mix of red, orange and yellow. His upper body was built with red armor covering his chest and gray armor plates around his waist. The arms of this warrior were long and covered in bright orange armor while his legs were red. Yellow claw-like protrusions jutted out of his knees. The warrior's hands equipped with deadly, yellow claws and two orange jewels embedded in his hands; his feet also had four long claws protruding. The face of this Olympian Guardian was draconian and had a long orange-yellow mane flowing across his back.

"I see," the Defacto leader scratched his chin as he turned to face his three fellow Olympian Digimon colleagues. "Dianamon."

Standing on top of a fifteen-foot tall columnar structure was a seven-foot tall white-armored female warrior. Her face was similar to a rabbit in addition to long, floppy protrusions jutting out from the sides of her head. Extending out of her shoulders were crescent-shaped blades assuming the form of half moons. Tied around her neck was a long, pink ribbon that extended behind her back. On her feet were the faces -with closed eyes and mouths- named the Goodnight Sisters as the feet, too, were shaped like half crescent moons. Jutting out from her back were stickups.

"I'm here, Apollomon," Dianamon announced. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Marsmon," Apollomon addressed the larger Olympian.

In fact, this titan stood a towering eleven-feet tall. His upper body was entirely hidden behind red armor. Marsmon's fists were larger than this own head and covered with silver, metallic gloves. The head of the warrior was hidden underneath a white saber-toothed tiger head with a golden horn jutting out of his forehead. A human face was apparently revealed under the animal pelt. He wore a pair of lavender pants covered with purple leopard spots. The feet were hidden inside red boots with silver armor covering sections of the footwear. Flowing across his back was a red and black spotted cape as a burst of flames danced around his massive body.

"Heh, Marsmon is present," the giant cracked a slightly sadistic grin.

Apollomon faced the direction of the third Olympian - another female. "Minervamon."

Minervamon emerged swiftly from out of the shadows. She stood at the same height as Dianamon. Her lithe humanoid body was covered with sections of snake-themed body armor. Covering her head and the upper-section of her head was a snake's head with a pair of white wings protruding at the back. Two long braided blue hair hung by her sides with more blue hair revealed underneath the snakehead. Her forearms, shoulders and upper chest covered with snake armor. The warrior's hands were hidden underneath black gloves. A brown flowing skirt went down from the waist to her feet. The feet were hidden inside large, red shoes. Minervamon was equipped with two weapons. In her right hand was a golden shield. She held a massive, heavy weighted sword - which was ten times larger and heavier than her own body - in her right hand.

"Minervamon reporting."

"And finally Neptunmon."

Standing at the front of the gate was a ten-foot tall half-man, half-fish Digimon. He is the ruler of the entire Abyss Sanctuary, Neptunmon. His entire body was scaly and dark blue. He was depicted as a MerMan. Purple armor adorned his shoulders and the sides. A pair of golden gauntlets covered his forearms. A golden belt wrapped around his waist. His body was wrapped with scaled mail, which was actually altered Chrome Digizoid. This enabled him to move through the sea with excellent velocity and agility. A pair of long, red ribbons wrapped around his waist and flowed across his back. He had a human male's face with armor covering his head and fish-like fin ornaments on the sides of his head. The lower half of his body was shaped like that of a fish with three fins on the each side of the lower body, several streaking down the back and fish tail at the end. Large, metal gloves guarded his hands and in his left hand he was equipped with the sentient trident called the  _King's Bite_.

"Neptunmon, present and accounted for," the aquatic Olympian affirmed.

"Good, I'm glad to see you all are looking well after a long period of hibernation," Apollomon stared at his five colleagues. "As I've told you, invaders have arrived on Planet Spira. Our duty is to eliminate these vermin and confront the tyrant Burizalor."

The five Olympians' calm expressions changed to glares of hatred. Minervamon gripped her sword as flames swirled around Marsmon.

"Ease down, my friends. Now, I have proposed we split into teams," Apollomon proclaimed as he faced Dianamon's direction. "Dianamon, you and I will confront Burizalor. As we speak, he is heading to the Village of Seiryuu. We shall head that monster and his soldiers off! They will strike and we will defend the villagers there!"

"Yes, you can count on me, Apollomon," Dianamon responded, her eyes narrowing.

"Neptunmon and Minervamon will enter the Village of Genbu on the northern continent."

Minervamon replied. "We'll scout out and report any suspicious activity."

Neptunmon affirmed. "We'll report on what we'll find."

"Marsmon, you head off to the Village of Suzaku on the southern continent. Report what you find."

"Leave that to me, Apollomon," Marsmon growled, closing his left fist tightly. "These invaders shall pay with their lives!"

"Finally, you Mercurimon…"

"I know. I'll be returning to the Great Elder's side."

"All right, we know what we have to do, my friends. For the future and peace of Spira, it is our duty to drive these invaders back the abyss of the Digi-Cosmos!" Apollomon declared, raising his left hand.

The Olympians roared out in unison as they transformed into five streaks of light. With that, they flew out and zipped out across the different directions.

"Good luck, my friends," Mercurimon said, turning away as he hurried off to guard the Great Elder of Spira.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Protect the Digicores! Spira's Offensive!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, I'm using several members of the Olympus Twelve exclusively for this arc. They're playing the roles of the Namekian elite warriors. Mercurimon is Nail obviously. Just a heads up, not all of the Olympus Twelve will appear.
> 
> Rezo (an OC character) replaces MetalSeadramon from the original version of my Digimon Fusion fics.
> 
> Tai and Agumon are on their way to Spira. Plenty of fights are coming your way.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	21. Protect the Digicores! Spira's Offensive!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 21: Protect the Digicores! Spira's Offensive!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Eastern Region/Village of Seiryuu/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David landed on a hilltop near the Village of Seiryuu. They set down their friends - TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, and Biyomon - and leaned against the face of the hill. Situated the other side of the hill was the village and Burizalor's contingent.

"We're finally here," Sora whispered.

Keke nodded as she glanced at her digital human colleagues. "We have to suppress our ki completely, guys." With that, she masked her energy and crawled across the grass.

Soon, everyone else followed Keke.

TK giggled under his breath. "Heh, you know I feel like an infant again crawling like this."

Kari smiled. "I know. Me, too."

"Will you two pipe down?" Tike snapped.

"Shhh! You're the one who's loud, idiot!" Kara hissed.

David shook his head. "Oh, man… c'mon guys."

"You guys keep it down," Sam whispered. "Burizalor and his contingent are over on the other side of that cliff."

Tike tried, as hard as he could, to simmer down. "Ease down, Tike. Don't get too anxious about fighting this guy."

"Yeah, he'd rip you apart limb by limb," Keke interjected.

Sora sweat-dropped. "He doesn't have any self control, does he?"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Desperate Situation_ ) **

As the group crawled up the hill, they stopped and slowly poked their heads a few inches to peek at the village. To their dismay, they spotted the tyrant and his contingent situated outside Village of Seiryuu's entry gate. It looked similar to the Village of Suzaku except that there was a monument of a large Chinese dragon standing at the center complex. The village stood next to a beautiful fresh water lake and a waterfall in the background. The air was moist unlike the arid landscape around the Village of Suzaku.

Moreover, there was lively activity in the village.

However, the evil soldiers were seen rounding up a group of villagers.

TK gasped silently as Patamon covered his mouth. "That... That's a Digimon village."

Kari added. "And those poor Digimon are being rounded up."

Keke gulped as her eyes narrowed at Burizalor. "And there's the bastard himself." She quickly noticed a red Digicore tucked under Phelesmon's right arm. "And there's the Digicore they've taken."  _Great, just our luck. There's no way we can take that Digicore and escape alive!_

"I see," Sam said, turning toward Phelesmon's direction. "That's Phelesmon, one of Burizalor's top men."

Then, Biyomon shifted her gaze onto Machinedramon. "Look at that big one over there."

"That's Machinedramon, one of the four Dark Masters," David pointed out.

Patamon reclined backward. "Um, yeah. I don't think I'm ready to fight these guys. I'm way out of their league."

"Gee, you think?" Gatomon quipped. "Just do what Keke says, keep quiet and stay low."

"Those other guys really don't matter as much to be honest," Keke informed everyone. "Sure, they're strong, but Burizalor is a force to be reckoned with. We can't possibly fight him at his point. Besides, our top priority as I said before is to snare those Digicores."

"It's a shame. This is going to be a lot harder than previously planned," Sora said, digging her fingers deep into the dirt.

Tike blinked as he listened to a conversation being carried out from the village. "Hey, I can hear them talk."

"What are they saying?" Kara inquired.

"Keep it down and maybe we'll find out," David said.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M727_ )**

Suddenly, Machinedramon's scanners probed activity toward the hills. He turned around, finding no signs of the Digidestined. The Digital Humans and the Digimon quickly suppressed their energies, keeping themselves out of their scanners' reach.

" _ **Hmmm...**_ "

Burizalor noticed Machinedramon's distress. "What's the matter, Machinedramon?"

" _ **I detected a very tiny, insignificant power reading. It's gone now. Humph, it must have been a tiny, insignificant Digimon.**_ "

"Well, that shouldn't let that bother you."

The metallic demon affirmed. " _ **Yes, my lord.**_ "

Just then, soldiers of the contingent led villagers through the front gates. Among the villagers was yet another Pandamon. There was also a short Digimon wearing a green scarf, a head of a jack-o-lantern with an axe through the top of its head. This was a Pumpkinmon. Another was Digimon with a body shaped as a star with a red gem embedded at the center of its forehead. A pair of skinny legs and arms extended from the sides of his star body. This was Starmon.

The first to walk out of the villager crowd was the elder himself. He wore green robes with a red cape blowing behind his back. He wore brown boots - in addition to brown gloves - and a blue demonic mask with red lips. In addition to the red lips, long yellow fangs displayed as well as a pair of golden horns extending out at the top of the mask. The eyebrows of the mask were orange. Flowing out from the back of his head was red spiked hair and a white mane extending across the back. This Digimon was Baronmon.

Standing beside Baronmon was short bipedal bird Digimon. Its body was covered in dark brown feathers. Red markings covered the sides of his face. Jutting over the top of his forehead were purple-tipped protrusions - almost shaped like brows. His eyes were tiny and yellow. At the center of his face was an orange, toothless beak. Extending from his limbs were three purple feather claws. Protruding from his back were six red feathers. His feet were naked and yellow with a pair of red claws extended out from the ends. Covering the bird's chest was a purple vest with a star on stitched on the side and shuriken markings at the top portion of the outfit. This tiny child Digimon was Falcomon.

"Lord Burizalor, we've gathered these villagers first," a soldier, a red-skinned bipedal alien garbed in green armor, addressed the tyrant. "There will be more coming. We will capture others who may have fled the scene."

This brought a smile across Burizalor's lips as his men continued rounding up surviving villagers.

xxxxx

The group, hiding behind the hill, peeked over to see what was transpiring

"What are they planning to do to those Digimon?" Kari asked.

Gatomon hissed at the scene. "Kari. I don't think I want to find out."

"Those... bastards," Tike gritted his teeth, anger became evident.

David closed his fists. "To think these guys would even stoop this low."

Keke observed everything taking place and remained silent.

Biyomon asked, feeling the tension in the air. "What are they going to do with those poor Digimon?"

Sora frowned. "I don't want to find out."

Sam, too, kept to himself and watched the invaders raiding the village.

The Child of Love spoke up. "Yeah. I remember NeoDevimon said that they exterminate the natives of worlds and sell them for profit. I still can't believe Matt was actually in league with these scumbags. To be honest, I much rather have Matt with the four Digicores than Burizalor."

"At least, my brother wouldn't hurt poor innocent Digimon," TK said, anger boiling up inside of him.

Kari concurred with TK, sharing her disgust for Burizalor's actions. "Well said, TK."

 _Matt, I wonder where you are on this world now._  Keke thought, closing her eyes.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

The Digimon of the Village of Seiryuu faced the merciless band of men. Dust settled in between the two parties as Baronmon eyed the red mystical orb in Phelesmon's possession. Baronmon gritted his teeth in anger.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Disastrous Spectacle_ )**

"Good day, dear villagers of this beautiful, fertile land. I am known throughout the Digiverse as Lord Burizalor," the tyrant addressed to the natives. "You see. My men and I arrive on your planet to collect the four mystical Digicores you have safeguarded for the Holy Beasts. I'm within days of collecting all four items. Right now, as you may notice, my men have confiscated one Digicore from the Village of Suzaku. Now, the question I have for you is: Where are the other Digicores?"

The villagers stood their ground as they kept to themselves and did not move an inch.

"Are you planning to give me the silent treatment? Tsk, tsk, that mannerism simply annoys me. I'm afraid we will have to kill you if you do not cooperate."

Baronmon spoke up, uttering in his native tongue. "Yuuga oop Kanouey."

The tyrant merely scoffed in response. "No. You aren't speaking the universal language. I know you can speak our tongue."

"You don't have to be so pushy," Baronmon snorted as he stared into Burizalor's crimson eyes. "All right, the others went out to work in the fields. The only ones here in this village are the elderly, the mothers, and the children."

A cruel smile curled over Burizalor's black lips. "See? That wasn't so hard to speak. As long as you don't bring us any trouble, you will be perfectly fine. Now, on with other questions."

"Proceed."

"Where is the second Digicore? I know that there is one here."

"What? I don't know wh-what you're talking about? I don't know of such a thing..." the elder of the village stuttered.

"Machinedramon, do you remember what the other villagers told us?" Burizalor shifted his eyes toward the mechanical giant.

" _ **Yes. They are known to only hand the Digicores to great, legendary warriors. Those with good intentions.**_ "

"Oh, yes. I remember now. They were quite stubborn and refused to cooperate with us. So, we slaughtered them all to teach them a lesson. The men, the women, the children, and the elderly. It was wonderful. The screams of agony were simply music to my ears. Don't you agree, Phelesmon?"

Phelesmon chuckled jubilantly. "Their final act was simply beautiful, my lord. Beautiful. A real tear-jerker."

The villagers were in shock over this horrifying revelation. Baronmon held Falcomon back with another child Digimon, Gotsumon. The elder couldn't believe that he was confronted by a group of murderous men especially considering how long Spira has endured a long period of tranquility since the Great Catastrophe.

"Of course, they did tell us many other things. I heard that a powerful sage was among those who helped collect and upgrade the Digicores after the four Holy Beasts sent their cores to him. Of course, I don't know where I can find this elder. Now, I'm not going to rest until I have all four Digicores. You seem to understand this. I tried to persuade the elder from the Village of Suzaku. Of course, he and his villagers wouldn't cooperate. They would never hand me their Digicore. So my men and I executed them. It was quite troublesome, but it all paid off in the end. Their Digicore was ours for the taking."

Phelesmon smiled as he held the red Digicore. "And here's all the proof you need to know!"

Baronmon scowled angrily as he closed his fists. "How... How... How could you commit such a horrible act? You murderers!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere on the northern continent, MetalGarurumon and Matt hid inside a cavern. The blonde teen listened to Burizalor's exchange with Baronmon via radio transmitter on his scouter.

" _We've obtained one Digicore easily! They were nice enough to hand them over in the end._ "

Matt cracked a grin. "Hmmm. I see. So, that's how it is."

xxxxx

"You killed them! Either way you put it!" Baronmon shouted as he accused the tyrant of murder.

Starmon snapped. "The other elder Digimon would never hand them over to the likes of you or your men!"

Burizalor chuckled calmly. "No, really. They obliged quickly when we did this." He turned his view toward Phelesmon, smiling. "Mr. Phelesmon, please demonstrate for these ignorant fools."

"With pleasure, my lord!" Phelesmon complied as he phased out of the villagers' view.

**(End theme)**

In an instant, Phelesmon appeared above Starmon and thrust his pitchfork through Starmon's forehead. Pulling his pitchfork out, Starmon fell on the ground dead. The demonic warrior dropped down and kicked Starmon's corpse away. The villagers gasped in sheer horror at the loss of one of their own.

"You monster!" Pandamon roared, charging toward Phelesmon enraged.

Baronmon called out to his fellow villager. "PANDAMON! NO!"

" _ **Panda Pummel!**_ " yelled Pandamon, charging at Phelesmon with reckless abandon.

Phelesmon saw him coming and sidestepped the charging Pandamon. As Pandamon turned, he threw out a punch.

" _ **Bamboo Punch!**_ "

As Phelesmon jumped up, Pandamon's attack impacted a Soulmon and deleted Burizalor's lower henchman. Pandamon growled and shifted his attention above him. Phelesmon opened his left mouth and screamed a wave of energy at the villager.

" _ **Demon's Shout!**_ "

As the attack impacted Pandamon, it engulfed him completely and deleted him. Phelesmon hopped down and walked back toward Burizalor with the Digicore still tucked under his arm.

"Nicely done, Mr. Phelesmon."

"Thank you, Lord Burizalor."

xxxxx

The mood of the Digidestined was a mixture of dread and resentment.

And rightfully so.

They had just witnessed two Digimon slaughtered before their very own eyes.

"I... I can't believe those monsters!" TK growled, closing his fists.

Kari covered her eyes. "Those poor Digimon!"

Sam growled. "No different from the Warlord's henchmen!"

Keke tried to control her temper. "That... that... bastard!"

However, Tike tried containing his anger. His eyes were fueled with anger and hatred for the tyrant. "Keke, you had better let me get my hands around that bastard's neck! He's all mine when it's all said and done!"

"No! I understand you're pissed. I'm pissed, too, but you'd be doing something stupid if you go out there right now!" Keke scolded the enraged child. "Now, calm yourself!"

Sora looked away from the scene. "Even I can't take this anymore."

Keke sighed as she shifted back to the horrifying situation.  _I don't blame you guys. I want to beat the living hell out of these heartless pieces of scum. X, you weren't lying about what Burizalor was truly capable of doing. He's hell bent on obtaining those four Digicores. Burizalor can't be allowed to gain all four Digicores… he's no different from the Warlord!_

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Akumu_ ) **

"So, what do you think?" Burizalor offered. "Do you wish to oblige now?"

Baronmon slowly backed away with Falcomon and Gotsumon behind him. "But, why do you seek for the Digicores? What do you want from them?"

"Oh, a simple request. I want to wish for eternal life and power."

"No, I can not give away the Digicore. I will never hand it over to a creature like you. Even if it means my own life…"

Burizalor chuckled in cruel amusement. "So, you have chosen death rather than make me happy? The natives of Spira are very stubborn, but would you remain stubborn when faced with the deaths of those small fry children?" The evil one shifted his eyes onto Falcomon and Gotsumon.

Baronmon and the villagers horrified by the evil one's cruel threats.

"No! Surely not even  _you_! You will never attempt to murder the little ones!" the elder exclaimed, glaring at the tyrant.

**(End theme)**

Just then, Machinedramon's scanners traced five energy signals from another direction. He looked back, catching a glimpse of five Digimon. The five-team assembly comprised of two Olympian Guardians and three Spira soldiers.

Apollomon.

Dianamon.

Three SpiraKnightmon. These warriors were sleek, wore silver armor, and carried large swords on their backs. The symbols of 'Hope' emblazoned on their chests in fine gold.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart Challenges the Strong_ ) **

Machinedramon confirmed, uttering a demonic growl. " _ **I sense combat power from that trio.**_ "

"Look at this, Lord Burizalor," Phelesmon pointed out.

The villagers were now relieved and were now beginning to be optimistic for their survival.

"Yes! You've come!" Baronmon cried out. "Our prayers have been answered! Thank goodness you've came... Guardians of Spira!"

Apollomon, Dianamon, and the three SpiraKnightmon descended near the villagers and the invaders. They faced the band of evil men and assumed battle stances.

"Lord Burizalor, your campaign ends here," Apollomon glared at the tyrant.

xxxxx

The Digidestined were stunned by the arrival of Spira's Olympian Guardians. Much relief came from the team as they realized that they would not be needed for this battle.

"Wow! Just who are these guys?" TK was excited to see where this would lead.

Keke blinked. "Spira's Olympian Guardians."

Tike overheard her. "Olympian Guardians...?"

xxxxx

"Thanks goodness our guardians have arrived to rid Spira of this menace!" Pumpkinmon exclaimed from the background.

Baronmon stared at both sides and backed away with Falcomon standing behind him. Gulping nervously, he did not want to get involved in what could escalate into a battle at any moment.

All it would need to take is one side to be provoked and that'll ignite the entire conflict into a bloodbath.

A bloodbath that Baronmon hoped would never arise in front of Falcomon and the other child Digimon, or his fellow villagers for that matter.

"Baronmon. Are you and the villagers ok?" Apollomon asked the elder.

The older Digimon nodded. "We are, but we've lost two of our most loved villagers! Pandamon and Starmon were just slain by these madmen! They intend to take the Digicore we've long protected!"

Shifting her furious glare toward Burizalor and his men, Dianamon tried restraining herself from engaging the invaders.

"It is as we feared," Apollomon stated, stepping forward beside Dianamon and the SpiraKnightmon.

"Take a look, Apollomon!" Dianamon pointed toward Phelesmon's direction. Her finger was directly pointed to the red orb tucked under Phelesmon's right arm. "It's the Digicore they've taken from the Village of Suzaku!"

"Indeed and we must take it back from these lowlife scum."

The SpiraKnightmon trio stepped forward as they held their swords out in front. Xenomon and the other contingent members directly confronted them.

"It's time we serve these pieces of trash justice, Sir Apollomon," the middle SpiraKnightmon said, gripping his sword's hilt.

"A bunch of insects," Burizalor snorted out of sheer disappointment as he referred to the SpiraKnightmon trio. "Just when we had persuaded them to fetch the Digicore for us. You five just had to play the heroics and waste our time killing these lowly villagers."

"So, it's true," the left SpiraKnightmon growled underneath his helmet. "The rumors of Digicore thieves invading villages are indeed true."

The right SpiraKnightmon replied to his partner. "And they've taken the Digicore from the Village of Suzaku."

"You lowly men will regret disrupting the peace of Spira!" Apollomon roared as a burst of flames surrounded him. Quickly assuming a battle stance, the Olympian was ready to avenge the deaths of the Digimon murdered by Burizalor's soldiers.

"Be careful, guardians! Their power is unimaginable!" Baronmon warned the Olympians and the SpiraKnightmon. "We pray for your grand victory!"

**(End theme)**

"You plan to challenge us then? This should prove to be quite a treat!" Burizalor shifted his eyes to Machinedramon. "What sort of combat power do they have, Machinedramon?"

" _ **I will confirm for you, my lord.**_ "

With that, Machinedramon activated his scanners and calculated the power readings from the Olympian pair and the SpiraKnightmon trio. As six seconds passed, the nightmarish machine read the official number calculations and chuckled in amusement.

The mechanical demon faced Burizalor's direction. " _ **Heh, you're going to be in for quite the disappointment, Lord Burizalor.**_ "

"What are their power readings, Machinedramon?" Phelesmon inquired.

" _ **The SpiraKnightmon trio doesn't even register any higher than 1,000. The two Olympians only have a power of 1,000 each. Isn't that simply amusing, my lord? Not even worth our time.**_ "

"Oh, you've got to be joking? Surely these supposed guardians ought to be stronger than they appear!" Phelesmon laughed out amusedly. "Well, it's like the old saying goes... Ah, I'll cut back on the clichés just this once!"

Baronmon intuitively observed the scouter devices utilized by Burizalor's contingent.  _So that's how they've been able to find the few villages scattered over Spira then! Those small devices read the energy of Digimon alike! Yet, the giant mechanical beast seems to be able to trace the energy of those with a device implanted inside his own head._

Burizalor's soldiers laughed among themselves over the disappointing reading Machinedramon confirmed from the so-called  _champions_  of Spira. On the other hand, Apollomon, Dianamon and the three SpiraKnightmon stood their ground without saying a word.

"You're willing to face Lord Burizalor with pathetic battle powers like that?" a Blue Meramon laughed. "What a laugh! 1,000 each?"

Xenomon scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding."

xxxxx

"They're idiots," Sam scoffed as he kept a watchful eye over the entire situation. "Can't they figure out that those warriors are masking their true power?"

Tike concurred. "Yeah, I already knew that once they got there."

"Ditto," Kara and David added.

"How strong you think these two are?" Sora asked Keke.

"No telling, but these Olympians are the guardians of Spira," Keke said. "So, I suspect they're stronger than we are."

The baffled Child of Hope blinked. "Whoa! Are you really serious? They're stronger than even our Digimon and you guys?"

"I'm not surprised," Sam replied. "I suspected there are stronger warriors across the Digiverse. Maybe they can handle Burizalor and his men for us?"

Kara sighed. "Well, as long as they can take back that Digicore. That'll save us the trouble."

Gatomon whispered to the crew. "Quiet, everyone! Something's about to happen!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shuugeki! Shoshite..._ ) **

"Let's kill them!" three members of the contingent roared out as they charged at the Olympians.

Xenomon followed alongside his fellow soldiers to carefully observe their opposition. He quickly turned on his scouter to read the warriors' battle powers.

"ATTACK!" Apollomon yelled as he led the charge out against the enemies.

Dianamon quickly summoned a long fifteen-long staff, which was actually a long white bow with ends shaped like half moon crescents. An invisible string was attached. She quickly raced across to join Apollomon and the SpiraKnightmon trio.

Balling up his right fist, Apollomon lunged at the Blue Meramon grunt. Before the Nightmare Soldier could fire, Apollomon's fist collided with the soldier's chest blasted him with a burst of flaming energy. " _ **Phoebos Blow!**_ "

Blue Meramon howled as he exploded into a cloud of data.

Machinedramon and Phelesmon watched carefully as one of their Nightmare Soldiers was eliminated before their very own eyes.

Xenomon back flipped from out of Apollomon's reach and gasped upon reading the battle power calculation. "Hey, wait a second."

The second Nightmare Soldier was a bipedal warrior crow garbed in purple body armor sections around his chest and limbs. This was a Tengu ninja warrior named Karatenmon. He came directing an attack on Dianamon with his laser sword. He tried delivering an overhead slash to decapitate the Olympian. Dianamon read through his movement and backhanded him across the face.

Dianamon back flipped away and pulled out an arrow from her back. She placed the arrow on her bow, pulled back and released it at the Karatenmon. " _ **Arrow of Artemis!**_ "

As the ice arrow pierced through Karatenmon's chest, the ninja warrior screeched before he exploded into data.

The three SpiraKnightmon held off a Fuugamon as they each impaled his body with their swords. The red ogre Digimon roared before he dropped down and exploded into data fragments.

Xenomon quickly intervened to pull away from the fight and twirled around to face Phelesmon's direction. "Lord Phelesmon! I regret to inform you that those battle powers Machinedramon calculated are inaccurate!"

"Yes! We're already catching on!" Phelesmon called out, reading his scouter. The demon gritted his teeth, scowling. "Curse them!"

"Lord Machinedramon! Those two Olympians don't have an individual power of 1,000 each! Your scanner is wrong!" Xenomon called out to the larger Dark Master. "They're true battle powers are..."

" _ **Those two have a battle power of 20,000 each.**_ "

Phelesmon snapped. "They're awfully close to your level, Machinedramon!"

" _ **I don't understand this, but those other three are no threat. Their battle powers are each 3,000.**_ "

"Then, those three can be eliminated without difficulty. It's those two we should keep an close eye on!" The demon evilly smiled. Making sure the Digicore was tucked under his arm, Phelesmon watched Apollomon and Dianamon from the corner of his eye. "Xenomon, those three I'm sure you can deal with yourself?"

"That I can, Lord Phelesmon!" the higher-ranked soldier responded.

The seated tyrant watched the events unfold before his red eyes and did not budge an inch. Not even the magnificent display by the two Olympians irked Burizalor.

xxxxx

"Wow, look at them go!" TK whispered, thinking out loud. "Those two Olympians are kick butt!"

Keke smirked. "Just as I expected, those two have a higher battle power than any of us."

"Hey! It looks like they're about to attack again!" Sora observed what was going to occur next.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Phelesmon smirked devilishly like the fiend he was. "Well, this is quite a plot twist."

" _ **Those two warriors must be able to control their combat power at will. Very clever but expected from veterans,**_ " Machinedramon growled, slowly pacing forward. Each forward step he made, the ground would slightly tremble. The weight of his feet pressed through the ground and his tail smashed a small hut standing in his way.

Baronmon backed away as Falcomon and Gotsumon stood behind him. Every other villager watched in horror as Machinedramon's terrifying presence sent chills down their spines.

" _ **Certain Digimon have been known to master such a deceiving trick. Heh, well they cannot fool me anymore!**_ "

Xenomon walked toward the SpiraKnightmon trio and popped his knuckles. "Oh, yeah. You three are going down! You shouldn't have messed with us or Lord Burizalor!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Time to Fight_ ) **

Baronmon thought as he observed Burizalor, Machinedramon, Phelesmon, and Xenomon.  _Hmmm. Only four of their devices have been left unbroken._

"Elder Baronmon! What should we do?" Gotsumon cried out, hiding behind the elder of the Seiryuu Village.

"Children, just stand back from me! You, too, Falcomon!"

"Yes, elder!" Falcomon obeyed as he hid behind Baronmon and trembled in fear at the scene of violence that was about to erupt soon.

Surveying the village and its inhabitants, Machinedramon and Xenomon confronted their adversaries. The villagers backed away to stay out of the situation. Though, the two Olympian Guardians and the three SpiraKnightmon didn't back off from the invaders.

Xenomon cracked a grin. "Lord Machinedramon, I'll take care of the SpiraKnightmon trash. This way you can concrete solely on those two Olympians."

" _ **These two vermin are mine. May I eliminate them, Lord Burizalor?**_ "

The tyrant nodded in approval. "As you wish."

" _ **Excellent.**_ "

Suddenly, Baronmon activated the red gem embedded on his forehead as he implemented his own attack.

" _ **Storming Knives!**_ "

Four golden knives shot toward at the four villains. Baronmon's main targets: the four scouters - well at least the three scouters and Machinedramon's head. Xenomon, Phelesmon, and Burizalor were caught off guard as the knives shattered their scouters. The fourth knife entered through Machinedramon's left eye and completely destroyed the scanner implanted inside his head.

"GAH! What in the Digiworlds was that?" Xenomon exclaimed as he shot at glance toward the villagers.

Phelesmon gritted his teeth as looked at the broken scouter lying on the ground. "The scouters!" He immediately turned toward Baronmon, scowling angrily. "Yes, it was him! He was after our scouters this whole time!"

"What? No! Those were the only scouters we had!" Xenomon shouted.

Machinedramon threw his head up and roared out a terrifying cry for all to hear. " _ **NO! THESE VILLAGERS MUST DIE FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!**_ " The giant shut his mouth, glaring angrily and intently at the natives with his soulless eyes.

"Elder Baronmon! Just what do you think you're doing?" Dianamon exclaimed, baffled by the elder's actions.

Apollomon noticed the broken scouters scattered across the invaders' feet. "I see. So, these devices of theirs were able to trace the location of the villages?"

"It appears so," one of the SpiraKnightmon spoke.

"And I could have sworn to have heard them mention about reading battle powers? Can they actually read the numerical calculation of our power rankings?" Apollomon wondered as he kept an eye on the contingent. "Dianamon, brace yourself! We have a fight in our hands with that giant!"

"I'm ready for anything!" Dianamon waited for Machinedramon to mount his first attack. "But the safety of the villagers and securing the Digicore are our first top priorities! SpiraKnightmon, get ready!"

"Yes, Lady Dianamon!" SpiraKnightmon exclaimed at once.

xxxxx

The Digiteam were stunned by Baronmon's bold act. They realized just how far the elder would go to defend his village from these lowly invaders.

"Now that takes courage!" Kari said as she watched Baronmon.

"I'll say," TK nodded.

Patamon happily chirped. "The devices of theirs are broken! Those were some nice shots the elder made!"

"That villager managed to use the force his knives to take those scouters out of commission," Keke stated with closed fists. "Damn, but I don't know if that was a wise move even if it was a smart one."

"Then again, it makes harder for them to trace energies now," Sora said. "And they won't be able to find us without those things."

"That's right!" David said.

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

Sam bit his lip and noted. "Right, it wasn't that they knew about the location of the Digicores. The scouters enabled them to find the villagers and to take the first Digicore! That old timer managed to figure it out and took that problem out of the equation."

Gatomon had her doubts. "I hope you're right."

xxxxx

" _ **I shall exterminate them all!**_ " Machinedramon roared as he lumbered toward the Olympians and the SpiraKnightmon. " _ **I'll wipe out every single one of them!**_ "

With that, Machinedramon charged toward Baronmon with murderous intent. The elder closed his eyes as he set himself as a sacrificial lamb for the sake of his villagers. Apollomon, Dianamon, and the SpiraKnightmon dashed forward to counter Machinedramon's assault.

**(End theme)**

Just then, the tyrant called to the enraged Dark Master. "Wait, Machinedramon! I have a better idea!"

The cybernetic terror stopped his charge and turned. " _ **And that is, my lord?**_ "

"Killing the old man would not be wise as he will retrieve the second Digicore for us. So, he will be useful. However..." Burizalor pivoted his eyes at the two Olympians and the three SpiraKnightmon. "You still have a job to do, Machinedramon. Kill those two guardians. Xenomon, stand aside and let Machinedramon handle all five of them."

"You want me to stand aside?" Xenomon blinked as he looked toward Machinedramon and the opposition. Nodding his head, he didn't further question the warlord's authority and obeyed. "They're all yours, Lord Machinedramon."

" _ **Oh, yes. Five kills at once. I love it!**_ "

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M814_ ) **

Baronmon backed away even further with Falcomon and Gotsumon standing behind him. The villagers remained silent during the whole ordeal.

Machinedramon faced the two Olympians Guardians and the SpiraKnightmon trio. In his view, this would be a simple task as he was in full termination mode. Whenever he's fully programmed to terminate, his rage and thirst to kill could not be controlled. Only a command from Burizalor can stop him.

The mechanical dragon charged forward as his eyes locked onto his five targets. He snickered and raised his claws up. The large cannons mounted on his back were starting to charge up and gather up intense energy. He locked on all five targets at once.

Xenomon stepped back and gulped. "This is not going to be pretty."

Machinedramon chuckled manically. " _ **Just give me ten seconds with these insects.**_ "

"What? You alone against us five?" Apollomon exclaimed, insulted by the Dark Master's decree. "You're no match for the five of us!"

Dianamon had a terrible feeling about this. "Apollomon, brace yourself!"

" _ **Heh? A match, huh? We'll see about that.**_ "

Just as the SpiraKnightmon trio was about to make their move, Machinedramon instantly launched himself at the first SpiraKnightmon but only to spin around the knight Digimon. The Dark Master stabbed his left hand drill through this SpiraKnightmon's chest and dropped him like he was nothing but disposable refuse.

" _ **Dragon Fire!**_ "

As the second SpiraKnightmon came charging forward, Machinedramon snatched him up with his right hand and crushed him while in deleting him in the process.

" _ **Infinity Hand!**_ "

The third SpiraKnightmon stopped as he started backing away in terror. Machinedramon turned and fired bursts of energy blasts from his cannon.

" _ **Giga Cannon!**_ "

_**BA-BOOM!** _

SpiraKnightmon was caught within the explosive blast as he was deleted in the process. In the warrior's place was nothing but a large crater in the ground. Apollomon and Dianamon were left standing, horrified with the end results.

The villagers became terrified by the mechanical terror's powerful display and were in stunned silence.

Now, Machinedramon focused his next attack on the two Olympian Digimon. Dianamon and Apollomon assumed battle stances, preparing for the Dark Master's relentless assault.

"This should prove to be amusing. These two will learn their lesson the hard way. Never cross the Buriza Empire," Phelesmon laughed jubilantly.

Xenomon nodded. "Indeed, Lord Phelesmon!"

The mechanical giant slowly approached the two Olympians and snickered. " _ **Now, which one of you wants to die first?**_ "

"We can't turn away, Dianamon! This monster has to be stopped if we are to confront his comrades!" Apollomon said.

Dianamon replied. "Perhaps we should have had the others join us. Together, I have no doubt we could defeat this behemoth!"

"We can manage," insisted Apollomon. "We're here and we must fight!"

Machinedramon stopped his advancement and glared at the duo. " _ **Yes, embrace death, warriors! I, Machinedramon, will grant you... DEATH!**_ "

With that, Machinedramon charged toward Apollomon and Dianamon. They quickly sidestepped Machinedramon's path. Dianamon back flipped on the right hand side while Apollomon slid across the left side. They aimed to attack the Dark Master simultaneously with their most effective attacks.

Dianamon phased from out of Machinedramon's perception and reappeared above the giant's head. Spinning her bow in hand, Dianamon called out one of her mystical spells.

" _ **Crescent Haken!**_ "

As Dianamon cast her spell, her body split up into five other copy replicas. This tactic enabled her to delude her enemies by creating illusions using the mystic power of the moon. She would then confuse her enemy and throw them off their guard.

This would work with any normal enemy.

However, Machinedramon was not fooled so easily. Since he was a machine type, he was not fooled by her trick and quickly spotted the real Dianamon on his left hand side. He quickly backhanded the female Olympian and cancelled out her attack.

" _ **Nice try, but it was a futile attempt, warrior!**_ "

Dianamon managed to dodge out of Machinedramon's reach as her five illusions disappeared. She quickly dropped down and delivered a slash with the sharp end of her bow. The bladed end collided with Machinedramon's head but only managed to bounce right off. Dianamon flew back and fired repeated Ki blasts from her hands out of desperation.

"Hold on, Dianamon!" Apollomon called out as he gathered enough solar energy from the attachment on his back. "Over here, you monster!"

As Machinedramon turned away, he watched as six sun balls were launched at his direction.

" _ **Sol Blaster!**_ "

_**BA-BOOM!** _

The six massive solar balls collided with Machinedramon as the Dark Master was caught in an explosive blast. Dianamon glided away to avoid the widening explosion. The villagers retreated behind the front gates while watching the magnificent display of power demonstrated by the Olympian.

**(End theme)**

"Yes! He got that monster!" Pumpkinmon cheered.

Baronmon smiled with relief. "Yes! They've managed to slay that horrible creature!"

"Way to go, Apollomon! Now, that's hitting him with all you've got!" Dianamon called out.

Apollomon snickered as he took a deep breath. "Yes, but that did take a lot out of me."

xxxxx

Tike's mouth widened in shock. "Good god... Did he just defeat that giant by himself?"

"It... looks that way," Sora replied.

TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon were also shocked needless to say.

Sam watched the astounding power display by Apollomon and gripped the ground under her hands.

"So, I was right. Those two are stronger than even us," Keke observed the series of events.  _Thank goodness. These… wait.._. Suddenly, she gasped as the dust cloud settled. "No!"

"What's wrong, Keke?" TK asked as he noticed the girl's dismayed look.

Kara looked back at the village grounds and frowned. "Damn it, but I thought..."

xxxxx

Dianamon and Apollomon turned as they watched in dismay. Machinedramon emerged from the smoke cloud with his Chrome Digizoid armor still intact and no scratches on his body. The Dark Master roared and stopped momentarily.

"Ah, I was just beginning to get worried for a moment. Nothing to fear," Phelesmon grinned.

Xenomon was astounded. "Even now, I'm still surprised he was able to take all of those blasts from that warrior and walk out with little damage to his armor!"

"Machinedramon will not be defeated by their parlor tricks," Burizalor promptly stated. "That Chrome Digizoid armor is ever so resistant to even the hottest types of heat energy. That warrior's attack merely fizzled out once hitting Machinedramon's metallic hide."

Phelesmon narrated the scene for his own amusement. "So much for that warrior's effort."

"How... how could he still be standing?" Apollomon exclaimed. "I hit him with all I had!"

Dianamon paled at the terrifying sight of the mechanical demon. "It... it can't be possible!"

**(Cue Bleach OST - _Fight to the Death_ ) **

Machinedramon's eyes gleamed and beamed out white light. At the same time, the cannons were charging up for yet another attack with his Giga Cannon.

" _ **I must applaud you, warriors. You have fought well but this is where your graves will be laid!**_ "

With that, Machinedramon stomped and charged at the Olympian pair. Apollomon flew forward as he released fiery arrows continuously from the two jewels on his hands.

" _ **Arrow of Apollo!**_ "

The titan still pushed through the incoming fire arrow blasts much to Apollomon's dismay.

Dianamon quickly followed up with her attempt and fired her ice arrows. " _ **Arrow of Artemis!**_ "

Again, Machinedramon plowed through the ice arrow shards and continued powering his cannons up.

"Dianamon! Look out!" Apollomon shouted to his colleague and flew out to push her away.

_Click._

" _ **Giga Cannon!**_ "

_**SHOOM!** _

The explosive bursts shot from Machinedramon's cannons and collided against the ground near where the two Olympians stood. The powerful blast impacted Apollomon and Dianamon, sending them both sailing 20 feet back.

SpiraKnightmon went head-to-head with Machinedramon and readied his sword. Machinedramon quickly turned, thrusting his claw toward SpiraKnightmon's chest. SpiraKnightmon was sent flying back, but he jumped back and fired two beams through his hands.

Machinedramon took the beams head-on, letting the explosive blast impact him. The smoke cleared and all that was left was a large crater. SpiraKnightmon stood while catching his breathe. He gasped as he saw Machinedramon crawling out without a single scratch. Machinedramon launched two blasts, which engulfed and deleted the SpiraKnightmon from the spot.

Dianamon dropped to the ground and rolled across the dirt, recovering from Machinedramon's attack.

As for Apollomon, his body collided with the face of a boulder. Then, shooting out toward the defeated Olympian, Machinedramon slammed his right fist into Apollomon's body and pulled him out of the wall. The defeated Olympian fell face first on the ground and was left a near crippled mess.

Baronmon and the villagers were stunned by the events. In on successive assault, the Dark Master humbled heir two beloved champions.

**(End theme)**

" _ **Heh, that takes care of these vermin.**_ "

Phelesmon scoffed. "But, they're still alive."

" _ **I'll kill them once we have the second Digicore in our possession. My lord, you may carry on.**_ "

"Thank you, Machinedramon," Burizalor glanced at Baronmon and smirked. "As you can see, my right hand man was easily able to crush your two Olympians with ease. If he could do that, just imagine what I would have done."

"Curse you..." Baronmon snarled.

"It is quite useless to resist or flee, elder. So, why don't you give up?"

Baronmon sighed and nodded his head in surrender.

"Yes, much better. That's the way I like it," the cold tyrant smirked. "You destroyed our scouters. You have no idea how long it'll take for new scouters to arrive here. I suggest you hand us your Digicore as an apology. You've just seen how we handle certain situations. If you continue to resist, the children will die next."

"First, promise me that you won't do anything to the children!" Baronmon retorted as he was visibly trembling before Burizalor's presence.

"All right, you should have said so in the beginning and we wouldn't have gone through this nonsense."

xxxxx

"Those heartless monsters!" Biyomon frowned in disgust.

TK couldn't believe at what he had just seen. "Those two... I HATE THEM!"

Tike, too, couldn't keep his anger suppressed. "They tried defending the village and it ended up costing them! They… they won't get away with this!"

Keke paled at the sight and bit her lip once again.  _X, this Machinedramon seems more powerful than the one we faced. Looks like we'll need to Magna Digivolve if we stand a chance… we no longer have access to our ascendant forms and it'll be a while before we regain the gold._

"I can't believe how there are Digimon this cruel!" Sora was appalled.

"Wait until I get my hands on them!" Kara growled.

"Me, too! I don't think I can take it anymore!" Tike nodded as he trembled with anger.

"Cool it you two. If we go in there now, we're dead meat!" Keke snapped, trying to prevent the duo from doing anything drastic.

"Don't get any crazy ideas, you two," Sam warned Tike and Kara. "These are not guys we should be going up against. Not with our powers stunted back to our pre-ascendant levels."

"He's right!" David said.

"Hey, I can share the same disgust," Gatomon hissed. "They're just as vile as Myotismon."

"Still, I just can't stand by and let all of this happen! Not to these poor Digimon!" Tike clenched his fists.

"Calm down, you two," Sora tried to console the twins.

Kari clenched her fists. "Those… those monsters!"

xxxxx

Baronmon walked out from the gates with the Digicore - which was a crystallized blue color and shimmering with a light blue aura. Its magnificent glow brought a smile out of the evil one. He handed it over to Pumpkinmon, who then turned and placed down in front of Burizalor's hovering pod.

"Ah, thank you, kind sir."

"That makes two for us. Two more to go," Phelesmon confirmed.

Xenomon walked over to pick up the blue Digicore. "Though, it'll be difficult without our scouters. I'm sure we'll somehow manage."

"Yes, now while you're at it, could you also tell me where I might find the last two Digicores?" Burizalor asked the elder.

Baronmon scowled in response and resisted the tyrant. "Never! I will never betray the Villages of Genbu and Byakko! They will not be invaded by the likes of you! Not even if you kill us all! You promised..."

"Oh yes, the promise," Burizalor sighed in disappointment. "Well, since you and everyone on Spira are so terribly stubborn, I'm afraid to say that you and the children will have to die after all. Such a shame."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Presentiment_ ) **

Baronmon and the villagers gasped at the response from the tyrant as everyone started to flee back to the village.

"NO! YOU PROMISED!"

Before he had a chance to react, Xenomon launched forward and delivered an elbow to the elder's face. Baronmon fell back as his face bled.

"Sorry, old man, but I had to shut you up," Xenomon muttered as he turned away.

Machinedramon stalked toward the fallen elder and the children - Gotsumon and Falcomon. Baronmon barely could move as he had left the children vulnerable and left open for Burizalor's men to target.

xxxxx

"Hey! There's two child Digimon there!" Tike exclaimed. "Why aren't they getting the hell out of there?"

Kari gasped in horror. "Someone should go in there and save them!"

TK bit his lip. "No! They couldn't..."

The fighters and the Digimon were on the brink of throwing themselves into the dire situation. Even though Keke had ordered everyone to stay behind, that is likely to change at any given moment.

xxxxx

Baronmon slowly picked himself off the ground and shot an angry glare at the tyrant. The young Digimon stood by and were terrified over the slaughter they had just witnessed.

"You... gave your... word! I gave you the Digicore! Now leave us in peace!" the elder yelled at the tyrant.

"Yes, but the Digicores are worthless until I have all four of them. You destroyed the scouters we relied on to find the villages. So you must tell us where the Villages of Genbu and Byakko are."

"Like I said, I would never betray the fellow elders of Spira! Even if it means my death!"

"Oh, it will. I guarantee that it will," Burizalor smirked.

Xenomon inquired out of curiosity. "Lord Burizalor, will we be able to find the last Digicore without the scouters?"

"There are two left. We'll find them eventually if we search for other villages. Oh, one more thing," the icy tyrant pointed to the elder and the two children. "These three vermin. You may kill all three of them, Machinedramon."

" _ **It would be my pleasure.**_ "

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Oh, like hell it will happen!" Tike growled as he slowly started to get up.

Kara nodded. "I'm with ya, bro!"

"You idiots! Get down!" Keke barked.

"Sorry… but now I'm already to that point!" David retorted, clenching his fists. "We can't allow them to get away with more murder!"

Sora frowned. "I have to agree with them, Keke. I'm not going to sit by and do nothing."

"Hold it! You guys aren't thinking!" Gatomon looked at everyone. "If Keke says we..."

Keke sighed. "No, how could I be so stupid? Even, I can't sit by and watch them kill children. That's where I put my foot down!"

TK and Kari nodded at once as they watched Machinedramon approaching the child Digimon.

xxxxx

"Run, children! Run away!" Baronmon cried out and ordered the child Digimon.

"Yes! We understand!" Gotsumon responded as he grabbed Falcomon's left wing. "Let's go, Falcomon!"

As soon as the child Digimon fled, Baronmon stood in front with his arms spread out and provided as a shield to cover the children.

"I will show the honor of the villagers!"

_**Viiii.** _

Just then, Burizalor blinked at Baronmon's direction as a purple beam shot from one of his fingertips. The beam glided past Baronmon's shoulder and merely missed him by a margin. The beam went straight and pierced through Gotsumon's head.

_**BOOM!** _

As if time suddenly paused, Gotsumon froze stiff and exploded into a data. Falcomon gasped in horror as his friend was killed before his very own eyes. Baronmon turned with a horrified expression.

Whatever was left of Gotsumon was lost data floating away.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Mighty Foe_ )**

Once Baronmon turned, Machinedramon shot his right hand forward and snatched the elder in his grasp. Crushing him like he did with one of the SpiraKnightmon earlier, he snapped his claw shut and crushed Baronmon with ease.

The elder's body exploded into fragments of data dispersed into mid-air.

"NO! GOTSUMON! ELDER BARONMON!" Falcomon screamed out as tears formed in his eyes. The child quickly raced off to join the other villagers.

" _ **Yes and you died. That's some honor, old timer,**_ " Machinedramon chortled while pivoted his attentive view toward Falcomon. " _ **You're next to join them, brat.**_ "

xxxxx

"No! Not the kids!" Kari gasped in horror

TK frowned as he couldn't stand watching anymore of this. "We have to save him!"

Patamon and Gatomon nodded together.

Tike and Kara cried out. "About time!"

Keke looked over to Sam, nodding. "Let's move!"

"Here we come!" Gatomon exclaimed.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter:  _ **Machinedramon's Terrifying Pursuit! Unleash Magna Evolution!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Business is about to pick up next time! Let's see how they'll handle Machinedramon.


	22. Machinedramon's Terrifying Pursuit! Unleash Magna Evolution!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 22: Machinedramon's Terrifying Pursuit! Unleash Magna Evolution!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Eastern Region/Village of Seiryuu/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Mighty Foe_ )**

Machinedramon stalked toward the Falcomon, who tripped over a rock while running back. The child Digimon gazed up in terror at the soulless behemoth. His tear-filled eyes stared at the soulless holes that doubled as Machinedramon's eyes. Falcomon took another chance and ran away from the behemoth. However, Machinedramon flew forward in pursuit.

Before Falcomon reached the village, Machinedramon's shadow descended over the rookie and landed in front of him.

" _ **Going somewhere, little one?**_ "

Falcomon cried out in horror as he crawled back. "No! Get away from me!"

Machinedramon chuckled as his left hand drill started revolving. " _ **Exterminating little squirts like you is really a waste of time. However, Lord Burizalor instructed me to kill you. I have a job to do.**_ " With that, he stalked closer. " _ **Now, hold still. This will only be quick.**_ "

As soon as Machinedramon lifted his clawed arm...

A streams of light shot upward from behind the hill. The beams of light detracted Machinedramon from Falcomon. Burizalor, Phelesmon, and Xenomon noticed the strange phenomenon.

Xenomon pointed toward the hill. "What are those beams of light?"

"Biyomon…  _ **SHINKA! BIRDRAMON!**_ "

"Patamon…  _ **SHINKA! ANGEMON!**_ "

"Gatomon…  _ **CHOU SHINKA! ANGEWOMON!**_ "

Coming out of their hiding spot came the three Digimon. In Angemon and Angewomon's case, they carried their partners in their arms. Birdramon flew out carrying Sora while Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David stormed out into the open.

"What's this?" Phelesmon roared in surprise.

Taken aback by the Chosen's arrival, Burizalor meticulously eyed each of the Digidestined.  _So, they must be the Chosen Children brought together by Gennai. Those Digimon must be the ones to have hatched from those Digi-Eggs!_

"HIYA!" Tike, Kara, and David roared out in unison as they nailed vicious blows to Machinedramon, sending the behemoth sailing back.

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

The angel's attacks accompanied the Digi-kids' punches and repelled Machinedramon through a village hut.

_**BAM!** _

Sam followed it up with a punch to Machinedramon's face, causing the Dark Master to collapse on the ground face first.

Keke quickly flew down, scooping up Falcomon in her arms. "That's enough, guys! We have to get out of here!"

Sam knelt down and lifted Dianamon on his shoulders while gliding up to join his friends. Birdramon snatched Apollomon's unconscious body with her claws and glided alongside Sam.

Suddenly, Dianamon was the first to come to while opening her eyes, looking up at Sam.

"Hey there. Just woke up?" Sam asked.

Dianamon muttered. "Wh... What happened? And who are you?"

"Look, we'll explain everything to you and your friend once we get out of here."

"I... I don't get it," the female Olympian was confused. "But, my partner is ok?"

"Yeah, but he seems out of it but that's not important at the moment. Tike, Kara, David! Let's get on the move! You heard Keke!"

"Right!" The kids cried as they glided off with Angemon and Angewomon.

"Hey! He's already getting up!" TK shouted as he watched Machinedramon standing up.

Picking himself off the ground, Machinedramon shot a glance at the Chosen, who were fleeing away from the site. " _ **Did I just hear right...? Are these the new Chosen Children?**_   _ **You will not get away from me!**_ "

**(End theme)**

Burizalor muttered as he watched the Chosen flee into the distance. "Just how did those children manage to find us?"  _I wonder if Yamato was behind this_.

"Lord Burizalor! They're getting away!" Xenomon cried out. "Shall I pursue them?"

"Machinedramon!" the tyrant barked to the mechanical behemoth. "You pursue those meddlesome pieces of human filth! Do not let them out of your sight! Eliminate them once they've located them!"

Xenomon scoffed. "Damn, I join the hunt."

" _ **Affirmative and I have a perfect method of locating them.**_ "

"So, you're going to rely on your cyborg units?" Phelesmon inquired.  _If he does, there's no way those children can escape. Machinedramon's cyborgs never fail to locate and destroy their targets._

The mechanical demon chuckled his chest slowly opened as a pair of yellow eyes beamed through the pitch darkness inside the dragon's body. " _ **Yes, come out my children.**_ "

Burizalor smirked. "Oh, now this will prove to be amusing."

xxxxx

Matt was cut off from the rest of the conversation after Baronmon had destroyed the scouters. Pivoting his view to MetalGarurumon, Matt cocked a grin.

"Ready to head out, my friend?"

The metallic wolf acknowledged. "Let the hunt begin."

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Region/Village of Suzaku** _

Upon arriving at the site of the ruined village, Marsmon surveyed the land and knelt beside several footprints left by Burizalor's men. He picked up a handful of the collective dirt and growled.

"So, it's true. The Village of Suzaku has been destroyed along with the Primary Village. That's Spira's only Primary Village."

The Olympian eyed the barren and lifeless Primary Village. It was gray and completely void of any activity. Everything that made this once proud village strong had its life completely drained away.

Marsmon cursed the vile stench of the villains. "The war has only just begun, invaders."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Away from the Village of Seiryuu** _

Fleeing from the Village of Seiryuu and Burizalor's sights, the group managed to get as far away to avoid any contact with the icy tyrant and his cohorts.

Keke carried Falcomon along while Sam had Dianamon's limp body around his arms and Birdramon firmly held Apollomon in her claws. Tike, Kara, and David glided alongside Birdramon and the angels.

Sora turned toward Keke. "Was that short horned freak in that little hover pod Burizalor?"

"Yeah, I think so. X has told me that Burizalor had a strikingly odd and short stature appearance. Though, size should not even matter. Did you feel the depth of his power?"

Sam nodded as nervous sweat poured down his face. "Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, it's insane. Man, this really would be a good time for us to get our ascendant powers back!"

"What's scarier is the fact all of those other lackeys of his were larger than him!" Birdramon carefully noted. "Yet, they still followed his every order!"

"No kidding," Kari added.

Lowering his head, Sam stared down at Dianamon. "And these two put up quite a fight with that giant."

"Yeah, these are two of the Spira's Olympian guards," Keke noted as she stared at Dianamon and Apollomon. "If these two couldn't beat Machinedramon, I don't think I would have lasted if I were in their shoes. At least not if I'm transformed."

"So, what now?" Angemon asked.

Looking ahead as the group had already passed several mountain ranges and lush green valleys, Keke thought for a moment. She surveyed the mountains and noted the caverns within them.

"I think we could find another one of these mountain ranges and locate a cavern for us to hide in. There we can rest and wait for these two to recover," Keke suggested as she tightened her hold on Falcomon.

"That's a good idea," Birdramon stated. "Hear that, Sora?"

"Got it."

"Look at ahead, everyone! We're about to pass another mountain range! Shall we take this one?" Angewomon inquired as she pointed to another mountain range that dotted between two green valleys.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Kari smiled toward the gorgeous sight.

"Not here. I'd say until we hit the next one!" Keke replied. "Our objective is to get as far away as we can! There's no telling if and when the enemy will be..." She immediately stopped and turned around to feel a sinister vibe behind them. "...Damn. I spoke too soon."

Tike immediately put the brakes on and turned to face the opposite direction. "Yeah, there's several of them coming this way!"

"It's Machinedramon and he's brought a few friends!" Kara said.

"This isn't ki, but some odd energy coming from these guys," David noted, clenching his fists.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Hirogaru Fuan_ )**

Accompanying Machinedramon were two cyborg dragon units he expelled from his body.

Two long, serpentine dragons flew alongside Machinedramon on the opposite sides.

On the right end was a long, snake-bodied dragon covered with red scaly skin. Guarding the upper section of his head was metallic armor with eye, feral eyes revealed on each side. Spreading out across its back were large, dark blue tattered wings that appeared to be 25 feet in length. It was armed with metallic claws equipped with missile launchers inside the palms. His long, prehensile tail extended out with blue spiked lined down its back. Its chest and underbelly was colored yellow.

The other dragon, on the left end, looked identical to the other except this one had a gray body and metallic wings. Its underbelly was dark blue instead of yellow.

Machinedramon looked to his two cyborgs. " _ **Megadramon.**_ " He acknowledged the orange dragon. " _ **Gigadramon.**_ " The mechanical demon glanced toward the gray dragon. " _ **I am glad to have brought you along.**_ "

"Lord Machinedramon, what can we do for you?" The twin dragons inquired as they wove around the behemoth's body.

" _ **Our instructions are to find and eliminate those meddlesome children and their Digimon! We will be splitting up. Megadramon, you take the northern region of the planet.**_ "

Megadramon hissed, nodding in response. "Yes, Lord Machinedramon!"

" _ **Gigadramon, you take the southern region of the planet.**_ "

Gigadramon noted. "Got it!"

" _ **I will stay the course and pursue our prey.**_   _ **Now, you all know your instructions, gentlemen. Let us begin the hunt!**_ "

With that, both Gigadramon and Megadramon moved toward their destinations.

"They should still be ahead of us. Wait, I think I see them, Lord Machinedramon!"

Machinedramon chuckled as he scanned the group from afar one by one. His scanners probed Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and the Digimon's energy signals. " _ **I found you. Five humans with extraordinarily high powers, but I can't confirm their power levels. Oh well. Best eliminate them now before they become a nuisance.**_ "

Machinedramon pointed his massive cannons and readied them for initial battle mode.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Birdramon quickly turned as she noticed the villain closing in.

"Everyone! He's close! Get ready!" Birdramon abruptly called out.

Keke quickly twirled around and frowned. "Damn it." She flew over to Sora and handed Falcomon to her. "Sora, I want you to lead out Birdramon, Angemon, Angewomon, and the others to the farthest mountain range you can find! I'll stay here with Sam to hold that big bastard off."

"But, won't you at least need me or the others to help? Maybe even Birdramon?" Sora tried to make suggestions for the lead girl.

"HEY! AND LEAVE US OUT OF THE FUN?" Tike snarled.

Kara snapped. "WHAT GIVES?"

"I need you guys to protect Sora, TK, Kari, and the others! Besides, he have a child and two injured Olympians to look after!" Keke retorted. "Now, get going! We'll find you as soon as we finish Machinedramon!"

Sora nodded while holding onto Falcomon. "It's okay, little guy. I've got you."

"Do you hear that, guys?" Sam turned toward the angel Digimon, Birdramon, Sora, and the superpowered kids. "Make sure and find a safe location. Stay there until we get back!"

"Right!" the others responded at once.

TK called out to Tai. "Take them down, Keke and Sam! We'll be waiting!"

Kari waved to her brother. "We're counting on you!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no Shutsugen_ ) **

With that, the group flew off leaving Keke and Sam behind to fend off Machinedramon.

Noticing the duo blockading his path, Machinedramon couldn't help but to chortle amusedly. Could they be trying to humor him? Machinedramon released bursts of energy out of his cannons at both Sam and Keke.

" _ **Giga Cannon!**_ "

Keke and Sam evaded the behemoth's two blasts as they volleyed through a nearby cliff ledge and wiped it out in an explosive blast.

_**BOOM!** _

The duo turned around as they gasped in awe at the massive explosion that erupted from the background.

"We better be careful now that our powers have been watered down," Sam said.

Keke carefully noted. "Right. Guess, we'll need to Magna digivolve after all." With that, she pulled out a pink wrist device and strapped it to her right arm.

Sam quickly followed suit, slapping his own lavender wrist device.

" _ **I'd advise you watch your backs. In case you thought I came to pursue you alone.**_ "

Taking his warning to heart, Keke and Sam whirled behind them as Megadramon dove toward them. The duo evaded the cyborg dragon, swiftly splitting up as Sam engaged Machinedramon's lackey. Keke was left to deal with Machinedramon.

"Take Megadramon, Sam! I've got the big guy!"

"Right!" Sam growled as he phased out of Megadramon's reach and reappeared above him. That was close!"

Cracking her knuckles, Keke put on a game face. "All right, you big bastard! How about we relocate over to the other side of that mountain near us? That'll give your little friend over there some fighting room with my friend."

Machinedramon chuckled. " _ **You're a funny little vermin, child. Megadramon, what do you say?**_ "

"I like this idea," the orange-skinned draconian cackled with malicious glee. "Besides, I want to give this little mammal a demonstration of my skin-peeling claws! I'll peel him like a banana!"

" _ **Very well then. Little girl, I accept. However, this skirmish will be over before you know it!**_ "

Keke frowned, clenching her fists. "Bring it on, metal head!"

"Be careful, Keke!" Sam exclaimed as he flew around Megadramon's claws.

With that, Keke powered up while producing an aura over her. She quickly flew off into the distance with Machinedramon trailing behind her.

"Is this the best you've got?" Megadramon growled, no longer the cool-headed dragon he was as Sam continually toyed with him and dodged his attacks. "Hold still!"

"Fine," the teen scoffed, hovering in place. "You big baby. Now, how about I show you something? Magna digivolution."

"Huh? The orange-skinned draconian blinked in befuddlement. "Come again?"

Sam sighed.  _Yep, he's definitely a slow one._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Keke led Machinedramon through an isolated mountain range situated in the northeast. Peering toward the tall, formations, the digi-human quickly turned as she heard an ear-piercing roar closing in.

**(Cue Bleach OST - _Heat of the Battle_ ) **

Whirling around, she watched twin bursts of energy streaming toward her. Keke quickly evaded the forthcoming blasts and soared into the air, letting the blasts rip through the upper sections of the mountain range. From afar, she witnessed a massive explosion erupt from the background as her heart skipped a beat.

"What's the meaning of this?" Keke snapped. "I was leading you to a new location! You're attacking me from behind?"

" _ **You're far too trustworthy, girl.**_ "

"A big mistake on my part, but about to be corrected."

" _ **Did you really think you'd trust me to follow you, vermin? I'll end this quickly,**_ " Machinedramon chortled maliciously.

Keke closed her fists as he prepared to fight.  _Keep your eyes open for those mounted cannons on his back._  "To Magna digivolve, or not. Either way, I have to finish this."  _Besides, in my Magna digivolved form, my Rosemary discs are stronger and can cut through Chrome Digizoid since they're ki mixed with that said metal alloy._ "And I've always got my own Fury Blitz."

Setting his sights on Keke, the behemoth shifted his cannon upward and targeted his enemy. Machinedramon wasted no time and glided up to engage the digi-human.

"Right! Now!" Keke shouted as she quickly powered up. Her body initially produced a fiery, red aura. She activated her  _Fury Blitz_  technique, a technique passed over by X.

"Keke! You... You also have the..."

"WarGreymon wasn't the only one to learn this technique," she smirked as the red aura spread throughout her body. "He thought he was fast, he and Tai haven't seen anything yet!"

Machinedramon halted his  _Giga Cannon_  attack while observing Keke's sudden power up. " _ **What is this? The girl suddenly unlocked some hidden power she's been suppressing? I never thought a human would sustain this amount of energy in their body. It's quite unnatural for a human to do. Unless… so, it's true. There are still digi-humans born in the Digital World. Their powers are supposed to surpass humans and can digivolve like any Digimon!**_ "

There was a moment of silence until...

Keke glided across as she engaged Machinedramon head-on. Twisting herself into a tornado-like fashion, Keke attempted to drill Machinedramon at the start. The mechanical behemoth evaded the Fury Blitz-user's reach and pivoted toward his cannons directly toward the girl.

" _ **I've got you! Giga Cannon!**_ "

_**BOOM!** _

_**SHOOM!** _

Two pairs of explosive blasts shot across Keke's direction as the digi-human turned around. He quickly evaded the blasts and augmented her  _Fury Blitz_ , allowing her to vanish out of Machinedramon's view.

"Hey, rust bucket! Where are you looking at?"

As Machinedramon turned, a powerful force collided with his face and knocked him back a few feet. The Dark Master noticed Keke floating in front of him sporting her Fury Blitz aura. He chuckled under his breath and faced the determined digital human.

" _ **Amusing how a puny little girl managed to knock me… Machinedramon, one of the four Dark Masters back. That was a lucky shot! That won't happen again!**_ "

Keke raised her fists. "Wait until I rip you a part!"

Machinedramon took advantage of the situation as he raised his right hand and quickly flew forward as he aimed to drill the digi-human to the ground. Keke flew away, distancing herself from Machinedramon's deadly reach.

" _ **Dragon Fire!**_ "

Keke avoided the behemoth's black fire as she phased away. Pivoting around Machinedramon, Keke propelled herself around Machinedramon's body. Machinedramon threw his left claw across and tried to swat Keke like a pesky fly. However, she twisted around the behemoth's hand to attack him from the rear.

She vanished and reappeared in front of Machinedramon, opening her hands to form a pair of discs.

Suddenly, Machinedramon opened his mouth to expel black fire. Keke spun around to push against and through Machinedramon's beam. Loud sparks of electricity bolted between the two forces as Keke quickly pivoted to his left side and allowed the blast to tear through the ground below.

_**BOOM!** _

A large chunk of land was vaporized as a dome-shaped explosion erupted underneath the two combatants.

" _ **That was too bad. I would have relished at the thought of you perishing from my attack. I'll be sure to get you next time, my friend.**_ "

"There won't be a next time!" snapped Keke as she flew across and made a u-turn around the behemoth. Then, she followed it up by summoning four pink spinning blades created from out of her own ki. Then, she pointed her blade projectiles directly at Machinedramon. " _ **Rosemary Discs!**_ " With that, her four spinning blades launched toward Machinedramon.

The mechanical giant activated his cannons and unleashed powerful blasts to cancel out her discs. " _ **Giga Cannon!**_ "

Then, she flashed a grin. "Heh, not quite." As she said that, she snapped her fingers and activated the disc's special surprise.

The discs exploded and transformed into a large swarm of spinning blades. There were at least a hundred of them.

" _ **WHAT'S THIS?**_ " A bewildered Machinedramon exclaimed

"A little trick I've been meaning to save against a guy like you. Call it my…  _ **Rosemary Disc Special!**_ "

Attempting to cancel out every disc coming his direction, he couldn't stop them. They impacted areas all around his body and began piercing through his Chrome Digizoid armor.

" _ **NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU PUNY WORM!**_ " howled Machinedramon as he fired blasts from his mouth to erase as many discs as he could.

**(End theme)**

"With a body that large, he'll have a harder time to dodge them," Keke observed as she reminded herself of their setback.  _But, even a hundred of my discs are not going to get the job done._ "Right, I'll need to Magna digivolve to get the job done." With that, she pressed on her pink D-Vice and activated it. " _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_ "

**(Cue Kamen Rider Kiva OST - _Kiva Form_ ) **

Observing Keke from afar, Machinedramon watched as streams of light leaked out of the D-Vice and surrounded the girl. Keke threw her arms out, closing her eyes while the digital energies poured into her body. Suddenly, images of a Metalgarurumon and a Lillymon appeared in front of Keke. Then, they vanished and turned into streams of light that entered Keke.

As the light died, in place of Keke was an armored warrior with blue and pink metal armor. Four fairy wings protruded out of her back. In her left hand, a laser whip materialized; while in her right hand, a hand turned into an arm blaster. A helmet equipped with a visor adorned her face along with a long, pink ponytail hanging out.

Swinging her whip overhead, she fired a few shots at Machinedramon. The Dark Master produced a barrier as the blasts fizzled out against him.

" _ **MetalLilamon!**_ " The female warrior cried out, announcing her Magna evolved name.

Machinedramon watched MetalLilamon from afar, noting the changes she undergone.  _A human who can digivolve? Well, this is an interesting twist. I wonder… heh, no. There's still nothing for me to worry about._

"I'm MetalLilamon, the epitome of grace and balance!" MetalLilamon frowned, shifting her view toward the Dark Master. She spoke in a calm tone. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? In this form, my power has doubled."

" _ **Is that so? Well, how about we put that to the test? You're STILL nothing to me!**_ " Machinedramon bellowed as he propelled himself toward MetalLilamon.

"Heh, don't get cocky," the Magna evolved warrior smirked as she fired another bombardment of pink discs. " _ **Rosemary Discs!**_ "

As Machinedramon pushed through the discs, he noticed these discs were dealing more damage to his armor. MetalLilamon's power augmented the discs enough to further pierce through his Chrome Digizoid armor. Suddenly, he noticed MetalLilamon vanished and reappeared above him. He looked up and rocketed upward to meet his adversary head-on.

" _ **YOU'RE DEAD, LITTLE GIRL!**_ "

MetalLilamon scoffed as she aimed her arm blaster at the Dark Master. " _ **Flower Buster!**_ " Her cannon expelled a blast that hit Machinedramon full force.

Reeling back from MetalLilamon's beam, Machinedramon continued his aerial charge.

"SHIT!" MetalLilamon cursed, quickly activating his Fury Blitz technique.  _I definitely need to go all out!_

xxxxx

Megadramon narrowly missed snatching Sam in his mouth. The purple-haired teen rocketed upward as he pressed on his D-Vice, activating its power core.

"No more games!" Sam called out. " _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_ "

Megadramon whirled around as he spotted Sam surrounded by rings of energy. The streams of light entered the boy's body, empowering him into a stronger warrior. Pushing his arms out, Sam closed his eyes while digital energies instilled him from head to toe. Images of Stingmon and Shurimon materialized over him as the images turned into streams of light, which poured into Sam's body.

In place of Sam was a warrior garbed in shinobi-like green and white armor. Two swords were sheathed behind his back. His arms became longer, green and slender and his mask was white, concealing his face completely – sans the eyes.

Pulling the swords out of his back, he swung his dual blades and roared. " _ **NinjaStingmon!**_ "

Megadramon's mouth gaped aghast. "N… NinjaStingmon? A human who can turn into a Digimon?"

"I'm not just an ordinary human. When I Magna digivolve, I become NinjaStingmon, master of stealth."

"So, you're a human born from the Digital World?" The orange-skinned dragon hissed angrily. "That explains why you've been able to keep and last this long!"

NinjaStingmon hopped atop of a rock ledge and stood his ground.

"Oh, you want some? I can bring it!  _ **Darkside Attack!**_ " Megadramon roared, opening his palms as a barrage of missiles targeted NinjaStingmon and bombarded the area encompassing the warrior. He flew through the billowing smoke cloud as he tried locating a body of his victim. "Ha, he was all talk! Just as I th-"

Suddenly, Megadramon raised his head as NinjaStingmon sat atop the dragon's back.

"How did… you?"

" _ **Quick Strike,**_ " NinjaStingmon sighed, cutting through Megadramon cleanly.

In the blink of an eye, all Megadramon saw were flashes of light. Megadramon grunted as his body split into pieces and exploded into a massive data cloud. NinjaStingmon sheathed his swords and hovered into the air.

"It took me that long just to finish a lackey? How disappointing of me," the Magna digivolved warrior sighed, shifting his view toward MetalLilamon's direction. "Damn, she's still fighting that big guy? Keke, hang on. I'm coming."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Village of Seiryuu** _

"Lord Burizalor," Phelesmon addressed to the seated tyrant. "Are you sure Machinedramon's cyborgs will be enough to hunt down those children?"

Burizalor stared toward the village. "Hum."

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, I heard you, Mr. Phelesmon," the warlord responded with a low hiss. His red eyes gleamed while reflecting on the Chosen's brief intervention. "Those meddling children won't escape Mr. Machinedramon and his two cyborgs. They can only run and hide for so long."

"Yes, but without our scouters," Xenomon noted. "We won't be able to confirm their positions."

"Who needs scouters, Mr. Xenomon? We have men spread across this planet."

"Good point, my lord."

As he rubbed his chin and shifted his eyes toward the two Digicores, Burizalor grinned manically. "Mr. Phelesmon, Mr. Xenomon, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. Only two more Digicores. Two more steps from obtaining godhood."

"What about Yamato, my lord? No doubt that meddlesome troublemaker will be locating those other Digicores," Phelesmon said. "He might even attempt to rejoin those former colleagues of his in order to gather as many new allies as he can."

"To start a rebellion against me?"

"Possibly, or he might use them to steal the Digicores from under our noses."

"Yamato can try all he can, but I will not let my eyes off these Digicores."

Phelesmon set down the red Digicore next to the blue one. "So, tell me. So, what do you make of those kids who attacked Machinedramon and flew as if they were accustomed to it?"

"I've long thought humans born in a Digital World were gone. There shouldn't even be anymore digital humans born for another twenty digi-cycles. But, it appears I've miscalculated."

Xenomon blinked. "Miscalculated, my lord?"

"It's possible anyone of those brats could be the one to achieve the power of an ascendant," Burizalor addressed. "A human capable of digivolving and merging with a Digimon to oppose me. I've always shrugged it off as another more than a myth." The tyrant calmly pivoted his view toward a mountain in the distance. With a blink, the mountain exploded in less than a second. "But, those digi-humans we saw have a higher potential to transcend into that level of strength."

"The last digi-humans we encountered was that team led by Taito all those years ago," Phelesmon affirmed. "And we have one of them on our side: Cyrus. Granted, we've been out of contact with him for a long while."

"Cyrus is busy doing his own routine work," Burizalor promptly stated. Closing his eyes, he reflected to that glorious day when he vaporized the Northern Digital World. And he was a witness to Taito's demise by his own hand.  _Could it be these digi-humans are their successors? No, that's impossible._

"Lord Burizalor?"

Burizalor activated his hover pod as it slowly moved across and floated over the two Digicores. He guarded the orbs like a bird protecting its nest. "Mr. Phelesmon, let's not reminisce on what happened in the past. Let us focus on the here and now."

The demonic servant bowed respectfully. "Yes, sir. I do apologize for going off tangent."

"For now, let's hope Mr. Machinedramon and his men have captured those children. Of course..." A smirk curled over the warlord's black lips. "…if they do end up killing them, that'll make it less hassle for us. Then, we won't have anymore runts to stand in our way and any chances of ascendant warriors awakening will lessen."

Phelesmon smiled as he savored at the thought of the Digidestined killed. "Oh, you couldn't be anymore right, my lord. Machinedramon won't let you down."

"Surely he won't," Burizalor chuckled while leaning back inside his pod. "Our next destination will be the Villages of Genbu and Byakko."

Phelesmon nodded in reply. "Indeed."

The tyrant closed his eyes, conversing within his own thoughts.  _Yes, but they shouldn't be taking this long to find some pathetic vermin. What is taking them this long? Granted, I've already mobilized our latest genetically enhanced warrior, dubbed Project Umbra, but, if necessary, I'll need the Demon Special Squad to clean up the job._

xxxxx

_**Southern Region/Phoenix Drylands** _

Gigadramon was also on patrol while pursuing his hunt for the Digidestined and their cohorts. The short-fused dragon circled the skies like a vulture.

Then, to his surprise, an invisible force blew against Gigadramon as he quickly crossed his wings in front to shield himself. Then, a streamlined ice beam impacted his head and sent him plummeting, impacting the earth as pounds of dirt kicked up into the air.

As Gigadramon crashed through a nearby rock formation, a wolf-like figure descended to meet him. The cyborg dragon caught a spiky-haired figure mounted atop of the wolf.

Gigadramon hissed at the sight of his two attackers. His face contorted with an angrily scowl while displaying his sharp, blade-like teeth. "RAAGH... It's... you! Yamato and his pet...! Did you do this to me?"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Wasteland of Tension_ ) **

Matt Ishida and MetalGarurumon walked through the smokescreen as they faced Gigadramon.

The boy wore a devious smirk. "Yeah and what of it?"

"Lord Burizalor is... looking for you..."

"I know that, you stupid lizard," Matt remarked as he crossed his arms and stood his ground. "So, what of it?"

"What...?"

"Why don't you step on up and trying fighting MetalGarurumon? We just took care of that loser Rezo a while ago."

Gigadramon gasped upon hearing the news shooting from the horse's mouth himself, or, in this case, from the boy's mouth. "No... Not Rezo! You're bluffing!"

Matt chuckled. "Am I now? Well, why don't you prove my bluff, Gigadramon?" The blonde-haired adolescent closed his fists. "Maybe if we kill you, that'll draw out Machinedramon!"

MetalGarurumon crouched beside his partner. "Want me to go all out on this guy?"

"Not necessary. You won't even need to try your best. It could end this skirmish too quickly."

"As you wish, Matt."

Gigadramon sneered and slowly emerged from the pile of crumbled rocks that buried. Swinging his arms and tail, he swatted aside the debris and pierced a glare at the duo. "You dare oppose us? Oppose Lord Burizalor? Oh, you two have just dug your own graves. You will pay for your treachery!"

With that, Matt and MetalGarurumon assumed fighting stances as Gigadramon picked himself out of the rubble.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in the Eastern Region** _

The Digidestined arrived at the farthest cavern located within a small mountain range. Realizing that hiding was their only option, the group found the perfect refuge to allow Apollomon and Dianamon to recuperate. In addition, this would give them time to strategize their next move while keeping themselves out of enemy's sights.

Sora surveyed the cavern they've occupied. "Ok, guys. This looks like the perfect spot to take refuge."

"Right. Besides, we're carrying some extra luggage that we need to drop off," Kara replied, holding Dianamon tightly.

Dianamon miffed at Kara comment. " _Luggage?_  Who are you to call us luggage?"

"Well, I am carrying you."

The Olympian sighed. "Point taken."

"This should be good," Angemon nodded. "Let's get inside."

"Yeah, since we're all gathered into the open," TK agreed as he surveyed the skies.

Tike nodded. "No signs of any jerks to find us."

"I hope Keke and Sam will be ok," David said.

"Ya worry too much. They'll be fine," Tike reassured his friend. "Besides, we've all got our D-Vices. They'll come right back after kicking Machinedramon's ass."

Birdramon stared at the cavern as she slowly descended for a landing. "Everyone inside."

Sora, TK, Kari, Angemon, Angewomon, Tike, Kara, and David followed Birdramon inside the cavern.

Just then, Falcomon blinked as he still tried to recover from that traumatizing experience earlier.

Falcomon sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "I can't believe... all of this happened too suddenly. My village... Elder Baronmon. My friend, Gotsumon..." Tears rolled down the child bird's eyes as Sora listened to him. "Why did this have to happen?"

"You're in safe hands with us now, little one," Sora whispered fondly as she tried comforting the child. "They won't ever find you. That I can promise you."

"...And just who are you? I never would imagine humans here in Spira of all places."

Kara smiled. "We'll explain everything once we get into the cave."

"It's better we stick in here," David said.

Tike nodded. "Yeah, but we'll have to get Izzy, Mimi, and Joe here soon. We can't leave them out there."

"That's right!" Kari exclaimed. "We've been worrying about ourselves trying to escape. We forget… we can go and find them."

"Nah, I'm sure either Keke or Sam will find them," Kara stated.

To make room inside the cave, Birdramon, Angewomon, and Angewomon turned back into Biyomon, Gatomon, and Patamon. Kara and Tike set both Dianamon and Apollomon against the wall.

"In the meantime, let's catch our breath," Sora said. "Hopefully, those two will find Mimi and the others."

xxxxx

**(Cue Soul Eater OST - _Konfrontation_ ) **

" _ **NOW YOU ARE MINE, LITTLE GIRL!**_ "

"Shit!" MetalLilamon cried out as she prepared to evade.

" _ **Giga Cannon!**_ "

Machinedramon barreled out dual blasts toward MetalLilamon. The Magna digivolved warrior glided away from the incoming blasts just in time. She twisted around and rocketed across while shifting to  _Fury Blitz_  mode. Machinedramon lunged forward with a drill claw and aimed to immobilize the warrior. Suddenly, a giant smokescreen caught Machinedramon by surprise and detracted him.

MetalLilamon turned around as NinjaStingmon appeared behind her.

"Sam!"

"That jerk was a piece of a cake. Looks like you need help."

MetalLilamon scoffed. "Hardly. I was just about to finish his ass!"

"Yeah, then why hasn't he rolled over and died?"

"That's beside the point!"

Suddenly, Machinedramon propelled himself through the smokescreen and opened fire with a bombardment of blasts. MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon evaded the incoming shots, splitting up as the blasts impacted a series of rock ledges in the distance.

" _ **I see that friend of yours transformed, too!**_ "

"Yeah, and I just killed your stupid minion."

" _ **Megadramon? Well, for that, you must pay, vermin!**_ " The mechanical behemoth bellowed as he lunged toward the two Magna warriors.

MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon flew up as the shinobi landed atop of Machinedramon's head. As he tightened his right fist, NinjaStingmon dove down and clenched his right fist, which allowed for Chrome Digizoid claws to pop out. He punched his claw fist through Machinedramon's cranium.

" _ **You... little vermin!**_ " howled Machinedramon as he threw his head back in attempt to toss NinjaStingmon off. It came to no avail as the Magna warrior pressed his claws further down into the monster's head. " _ **GET OFF!**_ "

NinjaStingmon gritted his teeth, further sinking his claws further into the behemoth's cranium. Then, he started to slice open Machinedramon's head while running his claws through, cutting him open like a can. Machinedramon quickly propelled straight up and extended his neck out to force NinjaStingmon off.

"Hang on, Sam!" MetalLilamon shouted as she powered up her  _Fury Blitz_  and glided up to assist her friend. She immediately put out her hands and released a series of pink spinning discs. " _ **Rosemary Discs!**_ "

As the discs sliced through the left corner of Machinedramon's face, the robotic Dark Master pivoted his head and spotted MetalLilamon. Annoyed, the metallic dragon opened his mouth and expelled black fire at the girl's direction. MetalLilamon quickly flew away from the blazing, dark inferno, preventing herself from being incinerated.

"Keke!" NinjaStingmon roared out as he pulled the claws out of Machinedramon's head. He brought his hands to his side, cupped them together and collected a ball of condensed purple energy. The Magna warrior fired his beam through the hole produced by one of MetalLilamon's deadly whip attack.

_**BA-BOOM!** _

Machinedramon reared as the explosive light expanded out of his head. Light beamed through his eyes and mouth as the beam did its trick in destroying Machinedramon's robotic brain. It looked as if the battle had shifted back to MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon's favor.

"All right! You got him, NinjaStingmon!" Keke applauded her friend's effort. "Guess us tag teaming worked out well, huh?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, MetalLilamon gasped as she noticed Machinedramon's arms were starting to move.

"What is it, Keke?"

"Sam! Look out!"

Before the Magna warrior realized it, the Dark Master raised left arm above NinjaStingmon and snatched the Magna warrior in his clutches. NinjaStingmon cried as he struggled within Machinedramon's grasp.

"NO!" The male warrior cried.

" _ **I made you believe that I would be that easily defeated!**_ " Machinedramon cackled as he brought NinjaStingmon closer to his face. " _ **As a veteran in war, I'm always several steps ahead of my adversaries.**_ "

"...What do you mean...? I destroyed your robotic brain! How are you still alive... let alone talking and able to grab me?"

" _ **It is true that you destroyed my cybernetic brain installed inside my head. Fortunately, I always keep a backup drive installed.**_ "

NinjaStingmon scoffed as he stared into Machinedramon's soulless eyes. "...And somehow I doubt you're going to tell me where this second brain of your is... right?"

" _ **I'm afraid so. I'm not that gullible.**_ "

"Figures."

" _ **Enough talk! It's time for you to DIE!**_ "

Finding NinjaStingmon in a tight predicament, MetalLilamon quickly flew to his rescue. "Like hell you are! Sam, try your Fury Blitz!"

NinjaStingmon grunted, bringing out a bright red aura.  _Now, why didn't I think of that?_ " _ **FURY BLITZ!**_ "

Clenching both of his fists, the Magna warrior threw his head up and roared. A red flaring aura engulfed NinjaStingmon as he started to push out of Machinedramon's deadly grip. Taken aback by NinjaStingmon's augmented strength, Machinedramon tried closing his hand. With one more push, NinjaStingmon yelled out as the red aura expanded out and slightly pushed Machinedramon back.

" _ **His energy level... It's increased, but where are you getting this second wind?**_ "

Taking a deep breath, NinjaStingmon stared an intense, death glare toward Machinedramon. The flaming red aura shimmered around his armored physique.

" _ **What are you?**_ "

"Guess three times the power just won't be enough," NinjaStingmon murmured as he focused on his Digital Ki. "Time to kick things up a notch! Get ready!"

MetalLilamon called to her friend's attention. "You better hurry up then! He's about to fire up those cannons of his again!"

"Got it!" With that, NinjaStingmon yelled out as his red aura expanded and his body tensed from the growing power. " _ **Fury Blitz… TIMES FOUR!**_ "

"Nice."

"Keke! If you want to get your hands dirty, join in the fun," NinjaStingmon attentively turned toward MetalLilamon while tightening his fists. The red aura continued to flare and shimmer rapidly. "Cause this one is going to get really  _messy_."

Grinning evilly, MetalLilamon gathered up her Digital Ki and activated her  _Fury Blitz_. " _ **Fury Blitz... TIMES FOUR!**_ " The girl now sported her own red aura and faced NinjaStingmon's direction. "Want to lead off?"

"Ladies first."

"Oh, you're too kind."

Machinedramon pivoted his head back and forth as he stared at the Magna warriors. " _ **No matter how much power you gather... It still won't make any difference. You will be eradicated when it is all said and done!**_ "

"We'd like to see you try, you overgrown tin can!" NinjaStingmon retorted, preparing to mount an attack.

MetalLilamon closed her fists and focused on Machinedramon's weak points.  _We just need to find that second brain of his and we can finish him off from there. Good!_ "Sam! Ready?"

"Ready as I ever will be."

MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon rocketed toward Machinedramon, turning into a pair of streamlined trails of red light.

Machinedramon glided across to meet the two warriors head on while charging up his cannons. " _ **THIS IS WHERE YOU TWO WILL DIE!**_ "

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Skirmishes Abound! Matt Learns a Shocking Truth!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon belong to Max Acorn. Yes, and his version of human/Digimon evolution (2001) preceded Digimon Frontier (2002) by a year. A little fun fact for you to think about.
> 
> And the term Umbra alludes to a particular character belonging to a well known Digimon fanfic author. You know him as Ultra Sonic 007! Finally, in the next chapter, I'm about to unveil this character! Ha, ha! ;D
> 
> With this permission, he will arrive with full force!
> 
> Send a review and stay gold.


	23. The Skirmishes Abound! Matt Learns a Shocking Truth!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 23: The Skirmishes Abound! Matt Learns a Shocking Truth!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Southern Region/Phoenix Drylands/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Gigadramon stopped shortly as he stood on the opposite side from where Matt and MetalGarurumon faced him.

"How dare I betray Lord Burizalor, you say?" Matt inquired as he gave a puckish smirk. The young adolescent had both arms crossed and maintained that same composure he had when encountering Rezo earlier. "You accuse me as if I turned on you simple-minded fools."

"But, you are on Lord Burizalor's most wanted! He knows you and your pet are on Spira! If he ever gets a hold of you two..."

Matt immediately cut off Gigadramon with a calm chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, he's going to kill me right? Nah, I figure he's gonna interrogate me, slap me the book, and lock me up without any food or water for days. Maybe even kill me. You know what I mean?"

Gigadramon tensed angrily. "You arrogant little..." Granted, he couldn't do anything with MetalGarurumon keeping an eye on him.

"Last I checked I was Burizalor's favorite pet project. Once he found out about my recent loss to my old friends back in the Digiworld, he no longer saw any use for me. Life sucks, but what can you do about it?" Matt continued on, shrugging as h freely hung both arms by his sides. "He had the scouters bugged anyway. He knew I couldn't be fully trusted. That I might get soft and rejoin my old friends again, right? So, he instead decided to eavesdrop our conversation. That's how he learned about the Digicores' location."

"Yes and he's already gathered two of the Digicores. So far, Lord Burizalor is winning the race!"

"Ah, so there are only two left to confiscate? Guess that makes it our lucky day then."

"But since you've run into me, your luck ends here!" hissed Gigadramon as he flew off the ground whilst flapping his gigantic, metal wings. "Lord Machinedramon has ordered me to locate the Digidestined and exterminate them. However, you two will do just nicely! I've been meaning to get some kills in upon arriving here!"

Snorting, Matt looked up at Gigadramon while MetalGarurumon waited for what Gigadramon might be concocting.

"Matt, get ready."

The Child of Friendship acknowledged his Digimon's warning.

As the slots inside his palms opened, Gigadramon fired a series of large missiles down at the duo. " _ **DARKSIDE ATTACK!**_ " The cyborg Digimon roared as the flurry of missiles carpet bombed and spammed the area where Matt and MetalGarurumon stood. "Let's see you dodge these!"

Barely lifting his head up, Matt shot a conceited smile as MetalGarurumon swept under and lifted his partner up. The missiles pounded and exploded with strong force, consuming the landscape. Clouds of smoke covered the area where the missiles landed as Gigadramon surveyed his surroundings.

"Curses! Where did they go?" Gigadramon hissed angrily as he turned his head around. "Come on out, cowards!"

Just then, he felt a cold presence creeping up behind up and heard a whisper behind his back.

"We're behind you, you idiot."

As Gigadramon whirled and tried to snatch MetalGarurumon, the wolf vanished and reappeared on the ground.

"Pitiful and you call yourself a hunter," Matt blasted the cyborg Digimon with an unflattering remark.

"That's a lot of smack coming from out of your mouth, Yamato!" Gigadramon hissed. "Pathetic human!" Suddenly, he noticed that Matt was wearing a scouter on the left side of his face.  _Wait? How could I've missed that? He carries a scouter! I had forgotten Lord Burizalor and the others currently have no scouters with them. I can take this fool's scouter after I'm through with him. Just my lucky day!_

"Hey, are we going to stand here staring at each other all day?" A vexed Matt snorted as Gigadramon seemingly tested his patience. "Because looking at you irritates me."

"I'll strike you deal, Yamato."

"What kind of deal?"

"That scouter you have."

"What of it?" Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"If you hand me over your scouter, you can let me get away and we can forget our paths ever crossed."

"And let bygones be bygones?"

Gigadramon nodded. "Exactly!"

Cupping a hand over his scouter, Matt chuckled much to Gigadramon's annoyance. "So, it's true. You guys did lose your scouter devices. That explains why I was unable to eavesdrop on your lordship and his crew of brown nosers. The feed was immediately cut off in the middle of a discussion with one of the village elders. Heh, guess this is the perfect time for me to step in and raise a little hell."

"Oh no you don't! We will stop you!"

Matt ignored Gigadramon's petty threat and continued on. "It'll take you quite a while to get back to Planet Buriza and fetch new ones. I see why you'd want mine." The boy removed his scouter and held it in his hand. "But, it comes at a price. How about we play a game? The winner takes possession of this scouter?"

"I'm in no mood for you petty games, human! Hand me your scouter!"

The preteen calmly shrugged and dropped the scouter on the ground. "Suit yourself. Besides, I didn't think someone like you would waste time playing games."

Meticulously eyeing the scouter, Gigadramon descended as he went to snatch it.

"Yamato, you're indeed a smart young man. Definitely not gullible like I assumed you were."

As Gigadramon reached for the scouter, Matt pressed his foot over the scouter. With one stomp, the device shattered into pieces under the weight of Matt's foot. MetalGarurumon watched this occur as silent as he was.

Gigadramon witnessed this act with a look of shock and disdain over what Matt's reckless action. A smashed scouter was no use to anyone.

Machinedramon's lackey vented with murderous rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Simple. I don't need that it anymore."

"Tell me. Are you after the Digicores, too?"

"You're not as slow as I thought you were."

"Without that scouter, you won't be able to locate Lord Burizalor or the villagers!" Gigadramon pointed out.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Clouds of War Spread_ ) **

Matt simply nodded. "I'd have to agree with you... at one point anyway. However, when I came back from my encounter with my old friends in the Digiworld, I discovered some of my friends evolved the ability to detect the location and scope any Digimon or powerful warrior's energy signal. MetalGarurumon's a quicker learner and he can pinpoint the location of our enemy. So, the scouter's an obsolete piece of junk to me." The boy stopped for a moment as he kept a close eye on Gigadramon and continued to explain. "Furthermore, one of the Digimon has the ability to evolve higher than a normal mega-level."

Gigadramon could not believe what he heard and recalled Machinedramon ordering him to locate the children that appeared at the Village of Seiryuu.  _Could it be that among the Chosen Children that arrived here is the one Yamato speaks about?_ "...That... That's a rather unbelievable ability you and MetalGarurumon managed to discover!"

"It was pretty simple once MetalGarurumon got the gist of it."

Gigadramon ascended more than 20 feet into the air, growling angrily. "Tell me. Those children and Digimon that Lord Burizalor, Lord Machinedramon and Lord Phelesmon saw came from that Digital World? Were they not?"

Matt frowned upon hearing this. "So, you did see them. TK definitely has to be with them."

"You mentioned before you were going to bring one of those children over to our side and have Lord Burizalor convert him to the darkness."

"That would be my brother TK. That's right. I was going to bring him over here, but my old friends stopped me. Even my brother loathed the idea of joining with the likes of you," Matt clenched his fists. "I'd better hope to hear that you or those monsters didn't lay a damn finger on him!"

"Heh, you pretend to be so cold and calculating. You still have a soft spot for your beloved brother," Gigadramon noticed Matt's overprotective nature surfacing. "You can't deny it. I suppose Lord Burizalor didn't fully convert you to the darkness. Otherwise, you'd throw away all petty attachments, including family."

"You know nothing about me. So, you better back the hell off," the boy responded with venom in his tone. "He better be alive when I find him. Gigadramon, for your sake, just be glad I didn't send MetalGarurumon to turn you to scrap."

"You think you can scare me with such empty threats? Who do you take me for?"

"What are you so afraid of? Why don't you just come at me then?" Matt challenged Gigadramon. "Of course, you hurt me and MetalGarurumon will finish you off!"

"Be silent, Yamato!"

"Or, have you realized that during my scuffle with Rezo that my Digimon's become a great deal stronger than before," Matt said. "Didn't you scan his energy? I think Machinedramon would've told you."

"No! That number Lord Machinedramon picked up had to be a mistake! That scouter was broken!"

Matt smiled a malevolent grin. "Sorry to tell you this, but that was no mistake, my friend. MetalGarurumon and my Crest have grown far stronger. You're nothing but another stepping stone."

**(End theme)**

As he soared straight further into mid-air, Gigadramon stopped shortly as he opened the slots inside his cannons. "I gave you two a chance! But, you BLEW it! Now die!" With that, he expelled another set of missiles at the two. " _ **Darkside Attack!**_ " The missiles fell and impacted near the duo as a massive explosion engulfed the vicinity.

_**BA-BOOM!** _

_**BOOM!** _

Gigadramon continued to fire relentlessly until sections of the land crumbled and started to wear down from the explosive blasts. With Gigadramon preoccupied, both Matt and MetalGarurumon were already behind the cyborg Digimon.

"So, the scouter was broken and that power reading was just a mistake, eh?" Matt stated as he slowly snuck up on Gigadramon.

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST - _Kyoufu_ (0:00 - 1:08)) **

Gigadramon quickly whirled around and swung his tail across to swat Matt away. MetalGarurumon lunged forward and grabbed Gigadramon's tail with his mouth.

"See, I told you what would happen if you tried laying a hand on me. You're going to be joining Rezo soon!" Matt laughed out as he snapped his fingers. "Throw him up, MetalGarurumon!"

With one powerful throw, MetalGarurumon hurled Gigadramon straight into mid-air. The cyborg Digimon panicked as he flailed his arms and wings madly while attempting to regain his mobility.

Gaping his mouth, MetalGarurumon released a stream of ice.

" _ **Cocytus Breath!**_ "

The icy beam streamed upward and impacted Gigadramon. The gray-skinned Digimon howled in horror as his entire body turned to ice. However, the android Digimon managed to get out a few words before his head was frozen.

"...YAMATO! I WARN YOU! IF YOU DON'T STOP, YOU WILL END UP JUST LIKE SHADRAMON!"

Matt overheard this and gasped. "End up just like Shadramon?"

"HE'S JUST LIKE YOU, YAMATO! HE LET POWER GO TO HIS HEAD, BETRAYED HIS COMRADES AND BECAME WHAT HE IS! HE WAS ONCE JUST LIKE YOU, YAMATO! A HU-"

**(End theme)**

Before Gigadramon could finish his sentence, he was cut off as the ice covered his head and became silenced forever. As the frozen Digimon fell, he shattered into thousands of broken shards. As a result, Gigadramon became broken down and his existence was deleted. However, all that remained was a black, shimmering orb that constituted the last essence of Gigadramon. It quickly descended to meet Matt and MetalGarurumon face to face.

"Now, what?" Matt scowled as he gathered up a ball of energy. "Be gone!"

_"Wait... Yamato... Do you wish to know more about Shadramon?"_

The Child of Friendship blinked as he powered down his attack and listened. "Go on."

_"Do you recall Lord Burizalor informing you of where your partner Digimon's origins lie?"_

"The Digital World in the Northern Digi-Galaxy. The same planet that monster destroyed."

 _"Yes, good... You were paying attention. As you know Gennai and his Digital Knights were at war with Burizalor's empire for eons. That section of the Digi-Galaxy was embroiled with conflict. Many thousands perhaps hundreds of thousands of lives were sacrificed. Possibly millions. Planets and civilizations were annihilated during those dark times. Coalitions were formed and alliances were broken. Lord Burizalor's empire was at its true height. Not even the Digital Knights could hope to ward off his forces._ "

**(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - _Mortal Sin_ ) **

Matt and MetalGarurumon listened in silence during the whole story foretold by Gigadramon's data orb.

_"Gennai, of course, escaped with the Eight Digi-Eggs and Digivices. Lord Piedmon captured the Crests and Tags for Lord Burizalor, who in turn handed them to Devimon. Lord Burizalor had sworn to hunt Gennai down ever since yet that man always manages to conceal his whereabouts all too well. However, that is not all. Did you know that there were five Chosen Children before you?"_

Matt was quickly taken back with disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had heard from Gigadramon.  _Five Chosen Children? There were five before us eight?_

_"I see you're overcome with disbelief. I don't blame you. Secrets like this are usually kept confidential. These five children were recruited by Gennai and the Digital Knight Council. They were the chosen ones to help topple Burizalor's empire. With their own Digimon partners and extraordinary powers, they were quite the resourceful and unique group of five. In fact, one of them bore a striking resemblance to you and had that same, conniving smirk you usually give."_

"A guy just like me?"

_"And that one was the traitor to his team. He betrayed the Digital Knight Council and joined Burizalor's empire. What a bunch of fools. They actually thought they'd mold that young man into a hero of justice. Little did they realize that the boy had other goals set in mind. Conniving goals to be exact and he was a completely unstable individual. He wanted power. The Digital Knights denied him any potential power. Only Lord Burizalor could grant him that power. He led his colleagues to a death trap and thus earned the trust of Lord Burizalor. Then, one tragic day, this boy lost his human body after a grueling duel with the leader of the first Chosen."_

"And? What else? What does Shadramon have anything to do with this?"

_"Because that boy is Shadramon."_

As he was taken back by this startling revelation, Matt's eyes widened and mouth closed. MetalGarurumon could hardly believe what he, too, heard from Gigadramon.

"You're not serious...?"

_"I speak the truth, Yamato. I just wanted you to know this. Kind of ironic that you'd end up betraying your friends much like Cyrus did with his comrades. Of course, Cyrus was more callous in his actions than you, Yamato. Not so cold-blooded, are you? You truly are pathetic! I promise you... You will NOT leave Spira alive! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

Having heard enough from Gigadramon, Matt roared angrily and fired a beam at the black data orb. " _ **SHUT UP!**_ "

MetalGarurumon spat a laser from his mouth, blasting the black data orb as it exploded into data.

The metallic wolf Digimon tried to console his partner. "Matt..."

"So, that's why Lord Burizalor may have wanted to take me under his wing. He may have thought that I looked like that Cyrus guy," Matt said as he stared at his hands. "He wanted to mold me into what he became... a monster." Clenching his fists again, Matt cursed under his breath. "Damn it! All of this time! He's been with Burizalor all of this time! And he's even killed his former Digidestined friends."

"You came close to becoming like him, Matt. However, it was all thanks to your brother that you didn't carry out the execution of your friends."

The blonde-haired adolescent opened his eyes and frowned with anger. "Like I'm ever going to become a traitor and murderer like him. MetalGarurumon, once we're done gathering the Digicores, we're going to find this Shadramon. There I'm going to give that no good bastard a piece of my mind!"

"If that's the case, we should get going then."

"Right. If anything, we should prevent Burizalor from gaining eternal power," Matt picked himself up while attempting to cope with the truth.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Matt!"

As the Child of Friendship faced MetalGarurumon, he jumped atop MetalGarurumon. The wolf ascended into mid-air as they surveyed over Spira's lands.

Their next stop would be the Village of Genbu to find the third Digicore.

Matt narrowed his eyes while gliding across the skies.

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, looking on from outside the Village of Suzaku, Marsmon noticed a stream of light traveling across the skies above.

"What's this?" Marsmon murmured as he sensed the power emanating from the two traveling light streams. He quickly realized that the powers belonged to both Matt and MetalGarurumon.  _So, it's human and a Digimon? They must be coming from the exact location where I sensed a powerful battle power. Yes, and judging by the direction, they're heading north. Better check this out and see where they're heading to._ With that, the Olympian slowly ascended and flew off after the duo.  _I wonder if he is one of the children I've heard about? Well, it's better that I see and confirm for myself._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern** _

"Apollomon?" Dianamon's voice rang out. "Hey, Apollomon!"

Opening his eyes, the Olympian groaned as he squinted his eyes. His vision was already blurry, but he managed to blink his eyelids repeatedly to focus. Apollomon slowly sat up while holding his head.

"Rise and shine there, partner," Dianamon joked as she pat Apollomon's back. "I thought you were going to be out of it for a while there."

"...What's going on?" Apollomon asked until he noticed his surroundings. There was barely any source of light and he noted the walls around him. "Where are we?" He reflected back on the skirmish with Machinedramon at the Village of Seiryuu. "We're not in the Village of Seiryuu! Dianamon, where are we?"

"We brought you two here to safety," Sora called out from the other side of the cavern.

As he turned, he noticed Sora sitting on a rock.

"You... brought us here?"

"Well, I had a little help from some of my friends."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Iya na Yokan_ ) **

Apollomon turned to notice TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Tike, Kara, and David sitting together in one corner. On an opposite end were Biyomon and Falcomon.

"I don't know whether to be thankful or be upset with you right now."

Dianamon knelt beside Apollomon and rubbed his back. "C'mon, they saved our lives from Machinedramon. We were about to bite the dust out there!"

"But, we had abandoned the villagers!" Apollomon exclaimed as he slammed his right fist through the ground. Pulling out his closed fist, he scowled in frustration. "Chosen Children, am I right?"

"How... did you know who we are?" Kari turned as she overheard their conversation.

"I was told by one of my colleagues. Spira's great elder foretold us of your impending arrival through his premonitions."

"Cool, so you know why we're here," Kara said.

TK stood up and answered. "You do know why we're here, right?"

Apollomon inquired. "And what you're looking for are the four Digicores?"

"That's right. We need them to repair the damage the Digi Invaders left to the Digital World and bring back five friends who were killed," Sora replied, hopping off the rock and slowly walking over to Biyomon. "Though, lady luck hasn't been on our side. Those monsters already have two Digicores."

"It's too bad we couldn't snatch them when we had the chance!" David exclaimed.

Tike concurred. "Like hell, they were sitting right in front of us!"

Biyomon added. "We have to find a way to find those two other Digicores."

"As long as that tyrant has his soldiers spread throughout Spira, that will be an even more difficult task," Dianamon stated as she doubted their hopes. "I mean... that behemoth overwhelmed Apollomon and I. We're one of the strongest guardians of Spira! How could we have been that careless?"

"Calm your spirits, Dianamon," Apollomon said as he stared out the cavern exit. The cold wind blew against his face while reminiscing the earlier encounter with Machinedramon. "What about the villagers?"

"We managed to bring with us one of the survivors," Gatomon said as she pointed to Falcomon. "We saved this little guy before those creeps got him."

The child bird Digimon hid behind Gatomon as he shivered with fright.

"Hey, don't you worry! We're here to protect ya!" Patamon assured Falcomon, patting him on his back.

"Those mean monsters won't find us here," TK stated.

Kari nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we promise that you'll be safe with us."

" _Mean_  monsters, you say? Those guys were freaking bastards!" Tike snapped.

"...Yeah..." Falcomon murmured as he walked back and pressed against the wall. Curling up in fetal position, he leaned in a side corner with Gatomon and Patamon watching him. "...I'm just need a little time to recover from all this."

Taking a deep breath, Apollomon blinked and turned to face the Digidestined. "I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you, children. I am grateful you saved Dianamon and myself. I never would have guessed we would run into you this soon."

"It's all right, Apollomon," Biyomon nodded. "You don't need to..."

"I must. I shouldn't have barked out at you. It's just... I've never been overwhelmed by anything so strong! How could that monster have defeated us, Dianamon? We're two of Spira's Olympus warriors!"

Dianamon lowered her head. "Sometimes even we aren't unbeatable. This is just burden proof of that, Apollomon. I hate to say it..."

"Well, you don't have to worry now," Kara said. "Our friends are already fighting that big monster."

""She's right," Sora chimed in. "We also brought friends here who are hybrids. They're digi-humans." She turned toward Tike, Kara, and David. "These three and the other two fighting Machinedramon are digi-humans fighting on our side."

Apollomon and Dianamon exchanged befuddled expressions.

"Digi-humans, you say?" inquired Dianamon. "Interesting."

"Don't take us lightly! We're plenty strong!" Tike said, flexing his right arm.

"But, you're still kids!" Apollomon was taken back by the group's relaxed composure. "Are your friends that strong to take on such a behemoth?"

"Yeah! Just you wait and see! They'll be back!" TK exclaimed as he stood up.

David added. "That guy won't defeat our pals Sam and Keke that easily!"

Kari nodded. "That's right."

"Just wait until they get back," Kara added.

Sora sighed, twiddling her thumbs while looking outside the cavern mouth.  _I hope you're right. What's taking them so long?_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach OST - _Back to the Wall_ ) **

As MetalLilamon and NinjaStingmon avoided a head on collision with Machinedramon, the pair glided up to throw the behemoth off his guard. Machinedramon glanced up and watched the two zip around in their Fury Blitz forms.

As MetalLilamon tried a canon shot, Machinedramon immediately stopped her and backhanded her away. This prompted NinjaStingmon to dive in to save her.

" _ **I've grown tired of your little game! You two are done!**_ "

"Here he comes, Keke."

MetalLilamon steadied herself, readying her whip. "Let's get him!"

As the mechanical terror launched forward, he activated the cannons on his back and prepared to fire. " _ **THIS IS IT! THE END FOR YOU!**_ "

"No way! Not on our watch!" NinjaStingmon glided toward Machinedramon and threw another bomb, which threw up a giant smoke screen.

" _ **Nice try, vermin,**_ " Machinedramon fired guided beams through his eyes, cutting through the thick smoke as it exposed NinjaStingmon in the open. " _ **Found you!**_ "

"Oh, did you?" NinjaStingmon chuckled as he vanished behind a white sheet and reappeared above Machinedramon. He brought his swords down and cut through the behemoth. " _ **Quick Strike!**_ "

" _ **Mega Claw!**_ " countered the mechanized demon, who fired his claw like a cannon at NinjaStingmon. He narrowly missed the shinobi, who vanished behind another white sheet. " _ **Missed again?**_ " He, too, noticed MetalLilamon was gone from the aerial vicinity. " _ **And the girl! She's gone, too?**_ " He turned on his inferred sensors, surveying his surroundings as he turned around.

With a quick turn, Machinedramon faced a series of blade-like flashes slicing through his body. Before Machinedramon realized it, NinjaStingmon and MetalLilamon reappeared behind the behemoth. The Magna warriors' red auras faded as they quickly powered down to conserve their energy.

" _ **What was that? Pathetic, little vermin! Now, I will finis-**_ " Suddenly Machinedramon could finish anything, the Dark Master's sentence was cut short. His speech pattern stammered and crackled until he could no longer speak coherently

"How did... you like that one? Surprised you, didn't we?" NinjaStingmon snickered as he dropped his arms by his sides. He slowly descended from the air and continued on. "That was five times our usual Fury Blitz."

"Night, night, sweet prince," MetalLilamon added, taking a few deep breaths.

Suddenly, Machinedramon's entire body became divided into three. Three vertical lines split his massive body. The three halved parts quickly plummeted to the ground. Floating in mid-air was the data orb - the last essence of Machinedramon's life. As the data orb faded away, Machinedramon's halved body parts vaporized into a massive cloud of data fragments.

**(End theme)**

NinjaStingmon and MetalLilamon dropped to the ground and took a moment to catch their breath. They quickly powered down and turned back into their normal selves.

Keke panted while standing up. "What a rush. It's gonna be a while before we become Ascendants again."

"No kidding. I feel like we should've killed that guy easily…"

"Don't worry. We finished the job by going five times our usual Fury Blitz power. Now, let's go find the others," Keke added. "Namely Mimi."

"Leave that with me, Keke. You get to Sora, TK, Kari, and our friends."

"Fine," she added as she levitated and took off into the air. "Let's try and suppress our Kis while we're at it."

"Got it!" Sam replied as he steadily flew into the air and took off.

"There's plenty of more minion creeps roaming about," the female muttered while slowly coasting through the air. She reflected back on the Seiryuu Village skirmish.  _The Fury Blitz and Magna forms worked like a charm. From this point forth, we just need to protect Sora and the others before Tai and Agumon get here. And at least snatch one Digicore!_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Seiryuu Village** _

Burizalor's patience was already wearing thin.

Opening his eyes, the tyrant surveyed the village and snorted. Phelesmon noticed his lord expressing intolerance.

"Lord Burizalor, is everything all right?"

"Mr. Machinedramon and his cohorts have not yet returned. It's been nearly an hour since they had pursued those brats. Tell me... why haven't they returned?"

Phelesmon gulped as he tried to come up with the best explanation. "Um... Perhaps, they... well... those brats must have hid. You know Machinedramon will have trouble locating them without his implanted scouters.

"That's right, Lord Burizalor," Xenomon added. "They..."

"Still no excuse. With or without scouters... or even tracers, they should have caught up to them by now. I have my doubts that those brats would have defeated them. If Machinedramon can crush two of Spira's Olympians, a group of humans and their pet Digimon should be no issue."

"Of course, my lord..." Phelesmon nodded.

Burizalor scoffed. "Why bother with fools who can't even capture a couple of children and partner Digimon?"

" _ **Lord Burizalor,**_ " a quiet voice emanated from a radio transmission feed, which was incorporated into Burizalor's hover carrier. " _ **Can you hear me? It's I, Shadramon, your lordship.**_ "

This abrupt feed garnered the tyrant and his two cohort's attentions. Burizalor pressed a button inside his pod, which displayed a transparent projection of a cloaked figure appearing in front of them. The hooded figure, Shadramon, knelt over and bowed his head to Burizalor offering his respects.

" _ **Lord Burizalor, so glad I was able to find you. I've been meaning to contact you.**_ "

"We've had a run-in with the Chosen Children it would seem," Burizalor stated. "And the village elder destroyed our scouters. That is why you've been unable to contact us, Shadramon."

" _ **I see now.**_ "

"We've dispatched Machinedramon and his team to hunt them down. It's been almost an hour since we've last heard from those two," Phelesmon informed Shadramon. "However, we're already prepared to collect the other two Digicores."

" _ **Well, at least you have two Digicores, my lord.**_ "

Nodding, Burizalor shifted his view to Phelesmon and Xenomon. "Considering Machinedramon and his team have failed to return, I have an assignment for you two. Phelesmon, Xenomon, I want you two to start combing through the other villages."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor," Phelesmon and Xenomon replied in unison.

"And Shadramon."

Shadramon initially responded. " _ **Yes, my lord? If I can inquire what you ask of me?**_ "

"Alert the Nightmare Special Squad here as soon as possible."

" _ **As you wish. I will contact them soon, my lord.**_ "

Upon hearing this, Phelesmon and Xenomon gasped in aghast. Judging by their initial reactions, they realized how serious the situation was growing for them. With Machinedramon and his group gone astray and missing, they were in need of more back up to clear Spira of any inhabitants.

Phelesmon interjected, gravely taken aback by the warlord's drastic decision. "Surely, you wouldn't, my lord. You don't need the Nightmare Special Squad. That's overkill. Not when you have me, Xenomon, and Shadramon's  _Umbra Project_ that we sent to find the Digicore in the Northern region."

"I've had a premonition for quite some point. I sense there's an Ascendant on the rise. He or she may not be among that group of humans and Digimon, but I feel I'll be forced to encounter this omnipotent power," the icy tyrant furrowed his brows, scratching the bottom of his chin. "To counter an omnipotent, I must become one. A battle between two superpowers is where it all comes down to. That is why it's essential that I become an immortal. That way even if I am bested, I'll never die. The entire Digiverse will be mine."

"We will ensure you obtain godhood, my lord," Phelesmon and Xenomon answered.

Shadramon added, bowing his head. " _ **Likewise, Lord Burizalor. We all await your return as an immortal. By the way, has my Umbra Project done enough to satisfy your needs?**_ "

"I haven't heard any word from him yet, but he should've brought the next Digicore to me," Burizalor addressed. "Oh well, I suppose it could take a while. This is a rather large planet."

" _ **I see then. I hope all goes well and that UmbraDevimon carries out his part.**_ "

"All should go well, Shadramon. You are dismissed."

With that, Shadramon vanished as the radio feed cut off.

Burizalor promptly pivoted his view to Phelesmon and Xenomon. "Then, I shall be waiting back at the spaceship with these two Digicores, gentlemen."

Both responded. "Sir."

As both Xenomon and Phelesmon flew up, they faced each other. Phelesmon directed orders to his colleague.

"Scour the northern region, specifically near the Village of Genbu. You should find UmbraDevimon there. In the meantime, don't do anything rash. Don't forget that Yamato is out there."

"Right."

"Good. Yamato's Digimon could be too dangerous for you to engage. And there's a chance you could run into those other Olympian guards, too."

"Got it."

"Let's meet back at Burizalor's ship in 12:00 hours."

"Yes, Lord Phelesmon!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ ) **

With that, both Digimon split up and coasted toward the opposite directions. Burizalor watched as his two henchmen set off to begin their assigned tasks. The tyrant looked down and took a moment to recollect his thoughts over the turn of events.

"It's possible that Yamato might have rejoined his former colleagues. That might explain why Machinedramon and his cohorts haven't returned. But if he has, then he will surely use them to collect the other two remaining Digicores. And if he's that insane, he might come after mine," Burizalor shifted his eyes to his two Digicores. "That's fine if he wishes to reunite with his colleagues and lead them against me. I'll simply kill them all and be done with them. Though, those kids who demonstrated the power to damage Machinedramon. I didn't think I'd ever encounter anymore digi-humans. Could they be descendants of the surviving Digital Knights? If anything, they may have the potential to become legendary Ascendants. Heh, or not..." As the warlord glanced at the two Digicores, they slowly drifted off the ground and levitated over to the seated Burizalor. They floated by his sides as his hover pod slowly lifted up into the sky. "They don't have the strength to challenge me. Ho, ho! It's not like I'm in any hurry to become immortal anyway!"

As he said that, Burizalor powered his hover pod and rocketed off toward his spaceship to guard his two Digicores. "All I need to do for now is patiently await at my ship!" His laughter carried on as he hovered off back to his stationary ship.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in the Southern Region** _

Matt and MetalGarurumon were on their way toward the Western Region of Spira to collect that specific Digicore. Afterwards, they'd hurry toward the Village of Genbu to collect the last Digicore.

Closing his fists and staring off into the distance, Matt thought about nothing more than to confront Shadramon.

The blonde-haired adolescent narrowed his eyes. "Let's hurry, MetalGarurumon. We can't let them get their hands on the other two Digicores!"

Boosting his speed power, MetalGarurumon blitzed across the skies while Matt trailed off to follow his partner.

Suppressing his power and laying low, Marsmon followed the duo to the western region.  _It appears those two maybe heading to the Village of Byakko. Minervamon and Neptunmon are already at the Village of Genbu. They should be fine there. But, these two… I have to continue tailing them!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Northern Region/Outskirts from the Village of Genbu** _

Standing on the outskirts away from the Village of Genbu, both Minervamon and Neptunmon faced the direction toward the lush forest ahead of them. However, a giant figure towered over them and blocked their intended path.

**(Cue Soul Eater OST - _Masamune_ ) **

Facing the Olympian duo was a sixty-foot tall behemoth, larger than even Machinedramon. The behemoth resembled a Chimeramon but devoid of any colors, except this creature's body had color schemes of white and black. Underneath the Kabuterimon's helmet was Devimon's face with the horns protruding outward through the helmet, leaving cracks alongside the sides. These red eyes gleamed ominously as the Devimon head smirked devilishly.

The gargantuan towered over the warriors, cackling as he flexed his SkullGreymon and Devimon arms. The SkullGreymon arms were above the Devimon ones. Both arms appeared cumbersome and awkward, but still managed to keep them in perfect balance. He flapped different pairs of wings belonging to other Digimon; most notably the wings were the flaming wings of Birdramon, and the angelic wings of both Angemon and Angewomon. Melded seamlessly into a Greymon's body were the legs of Garurumon, and whose own chin melded with the carapace of Kabuterimon's head. Its mouth salivated at the sight of its would-be prey, Minervamon and Neptunmon. Replacing Kabuterimon's fleshy horn was the hard horn of Ikkakumon's. In addition, Togemon's thorns sprouted out of the behemoth's back, doubling as hair.

"UmbraDevimon, you call yourself?" Neptunmon exclaimed in aghast.

Minervamon slightly backed away. "Yeah, we're biting off more than we can chew here."

"No, this monster eradicated the villagers here. His crimes can't go unpunished, Minervamon!"

"I know that, but…"

UmbraDevimon bellowed as laughter accompanied his demonic roar. "The Digicore is not here! Where is it?"

 _Right. I forgot Mercurimon safely took the Digicore of this village to the elder._ Neptunmon recalled as he stood his ground. "We won't tell you, but we'll gladly engage you!"

"Then, have at it! For I, UmbraDevimon, shall kill you all in the name of Lord Burizalor!"

Not a moment too soon, the Olympian pair readied their weapons for the upcoming battle, a battle that could likely cost their lives.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **UmbraDevimon's Horrifying Attack! The Deceitful Phelesmon!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, you read right! It's UmbraDevimon from Ultra Sonic 007's Zero 2 Digimon series! Credit goes to him for this splendid creation.
> 
> How UmbraDevimon was created will be explained in this story at some point. For now, watch as he mauls a few Olympus Digimon. ;)
> 
> Oh, and Machinedramon's toast (same goes for his dragon crew). Next time, the race for the Digicores will escalate.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	24. UmbraDevimon's Horrifying Attack! The Deceitful Phelesmon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: UmbraDevimon raises a little hell, our heroes get ready to head for their next destination, and Matt/MetalGarurumon run into Phelesmon. That's about it.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 24: UmbraDevimon's Horrifying Attack! The Deceitful Phelesmon!** _

xxxxx

_**Northern Region/Outskirts from the Village of Genbu/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - _Panic_ ) **

Minervamon and Neptunmon charged at once, advancing at UmbraDevimon with reckless abandon. The behemoth lifted his SkullGreymon left hand and brought it down. The Olympians evaded UmbraDevimon's direct attack, splitting up into two directions. Minervamon sprinted across the right path and sprang into the air. Neptunmon whirled his spear as pillars of water shot out of the earth, allowing the Olympian power to manipulate the water around him.

UmbraDevimon turned his head as the Olympian Digimon flickered out from his view. Pivoting his head, the devilish giant watched as Minervamon executed an aerial, rolling slash attack.

" _ **Strike Roll!**_ " Minervamon cried out, striking the behemoth's head with her  _Olympia_  sword. As the sword impacted UmbraDevimon's face, the warrior followed it up as she performed a horizontal spinning slash, which summoned a tornado-like projectile that stunned UmbraDevimon. " _ **Madness Merry-Go-Round!**_ " She leveled UmbraDevimon, knocking him back ten feet. She landed on the earth, putting on a premature victory dance. "Oh, yeah! How do ya like that, big boy?"

"MINERVAMON!" Neptunmon roared. "Get serious! Your attack hasn't done him in!" He turned as UmbraDevimon was recovering from Minervamon's assault. "Fiend, for desecrating this sacred land and massacring this village of innocent people, I will send your grave! To the abyss with you, your colleagues, and that tyrant!" Whirling his  _King's Bite_  spear, he conjured an aura of energy through the spear's tip. " _ **Vortex Penetrate!**_ " The oceanic warrior shouted, expelling a burst of energy as it impacted UmbraDevimon head-on.

However, UmbraDevimon lumbered through the Olympian's attack and roared, laughing.

Neptunmon blanched, taken aback by the behemoth's insane durability. "What? That didn't do him in?"

"Fools. And you call yourselves this planet's guardians?" UmbraDevimon laughed as he slowly advanced toward the warriors while his shadow descended over them. "Pathetic! Lord Burizalor won't even need to lift his finger to kill you!" A wicked smile adorned the Devimon face as his eyes gleamed with malicious glee. "I'll finish you two myself!" With that, UmbraDevimon opened his mouth as an intense black aura surrounded and flared around him like wild fire. He widened his mouth further and expelled a beam of black energy. " _ **Dark Viper!**_ "

"SCATTER!" Neptunmon roared as he and Minervamon vanished where the blast impacted the ground, which ignited a massive explosion that covered ten yards.

Neptunmon reappeared as he hovered over a small lake while Minervamon hovered in mid-air.

"Whew, that was close!" Minervamon sighed.

Shifting his view upward, Neptunmon noticed a massive shadow descending behind Minervamon.

"Huh?" The child-like warrior blinked as she turned around…

_**Wham!** _

One Devimon right hand knocked Minervamon unconscious and sent her plummeting into the lake.

"MINERVAMON!" The oceanic warrior howled as he flew in to catch her.

Before he could reach his colleague, UmbraDevimon abruptly phased in front of the Olympian laughing. Minervamon's limp body impacted the water as she slowly sunk like dead weight.

"Going somewhere? Sorry, but you won't be playing any heroics, my friend," UmbraDevimon cackled. "I shouldn't waste my time with you, but, I'll leave you something to remember me by! Don't forget who it was that sent you to your pitiful graves, valiant warrior." Gathering dark violet energy, UmbraDevimon summoned a sphere in his horns and launched it at Neptunmon. " _ **Apocalyptic Viper!**_ "

Neptunmon threw his spear aside as he pushed both hands forward, catching the sphere. As the sphere expanded, UmbraDevimon continued pumping out dark energies to overwhelm Neptunmon. The Olympian howled with determination as he kept the sphere from impacting the earth.

"IT'S USELESS, WARRIOR! FALL!"

Neptunmon closed his eyes as he tightly griped the sphere pushing him into the ground. "Minervamon.. live… you must live… warn the others… of this gargantuan…"  _At least, he won't get the Digicore. That's all that matters… and so this is the end of Neptunmon._

_**KA-BOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

Following an explosion, the dark energies expanded as they wiped out everything within the vicinity, including the Genbu Village. Neptunmon was consumed by the dark energies as he vanished in a blinding glow of light.

UmbraDevimon hovered over the vicinity, laughing over the destruction he laid to the once lively Genbu Village.

"So the Digicore isn't here, then this village is useless to us!" UmbraDevimon laughed triumphantly over destroying the two Olympians. "I should report back to Lord Burizalor. He'll want to know the whereabouts of this missing Digicore."

As the behemoth took off toward the distance, the only survivor, Minervamon, floated back to the surface as her body lied atop of debris. She barely managed to moan while slowly opening her eyes.

"…Neptunmon? Am I…?" She gasped, quickly coming to as she looked around. "Neptunmon! What…" Her eyes widened in horror. "Did that monster do this? But… Neptunmon, where are you?"

xxxxx

_**Southeastern Village/Olympian Valley** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Days on Planet Namek_ ) **

Meanwhile, the other Digidestined (namely Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and company) were still situated and waiting for any status from their colleagues. They've only been able to pinpoint their friends' positions via their Digivices. So, the group decided it was time to leave the spaceship and get out to find their friends, while exploring Spira to better familiarize themselves with the planet's environment.

"My feet really hurt," Mimi griped as she sat down, for the fourth time, and took off her boots to rub them. "Ugh, and did we really need to leave? They told us to stay put."

"That's right," Palmon said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but would you rather get attacked by those freaks? What if they came back with their pals?" The blue-haired preteen shifted to anxiety mood. "And they come back with stronger pals to beat us to a pulp?"

Gomamon shrugged. "We just hit them harder?"

Izzy gasped as he noticed a beacon closing in toward them. "Quiet guys. Something's coming our way!"

"What is it?" inquired Joe.

Tentomon pointed upward as a figure descended over them. "Look up!"

"It's true! It's one of the enemy!" Joe exclaimed.

Mimi cried out, jumping to her feet. "Not now!"

"Guys! Relax!" A voice called out, which the group recognized as Sam's. As he hovered down, the group let out collective sighs of relief. "It's just me. You just left the ship?"

"We had to! We were ambushed by some Ogremon-like Digimon!" Joe panicked.

Sam blinked, shrugging. "Right. Well, come with me. We can leave the ship there and come back for it later. The others are waiting for us. Let's go."

"Is everyone ok?" asked Mimi, deeply concerned for her friends.

Nodding, Sam answered with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, they're all fine. C'mon, we don't have much time before that Burizalor guy sends more men to scour this side."

"All right then, Tentomon," the Child of Knowledge turned toward his Digimon. "This is a job for Kabuterimon."

"I'm on it!"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern** _

Occupied while inside the cavern, Sora, TK, Kari, and their Digimon stayed secured with Tike, Kara, and David watching Falcomon. The kids, minus Sora, were trying to get Falcomon to cheer up, but the saddened child Digimon wouldn't even try to smile. The loss of his villagers still put him at unease.

Apollomon and Dianamon stood guard at the cavern's mouth.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Tike, Kara, and David sensed a forthcoming presence closing in at their vicinity. The Olympian Digimon raised their heads as they, too, sensed this specific Ki presence coming toward them.

"What's up, guys?" TK inquired.

"Do you sense something coming?" Kari inquired.

Patamon raised his head, smiling. "I can sense it, too."

""Yeah, it's Keke. She's back," Gatomon confirmed, springing off the floor.

"Oh yeah! I told ya she'd be ok!" Kara exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"Yeah, but I don't sense Sam," David specifically pointed out, sensing only one Ki.

Dianamon narrowed her eyes as she pinpointed Keke descending toward them. "Yes, I only see one! That girl!"

Sora got off the floor and rushed out through the cavern. "Keke!"

"Hey, guys!" Keke immediately answered, calling back to Sora and the others. "As you can tell, I'm fine!" As she landed, she hurried into the cavern to check on the kids. "Don't worry. Sam is on his way with the others."

"Oh, good!" David shouted, relieved to see their friend back from engaging Machinedramon.

"I take it you were able to fend off Machinedramon," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, me and Sam took care of those cronies."

"But, did you have to Magna digivolve?" asked Tike.

She nodded. "We did. Machinedramon's hide was kinda tough to cut through."

"So, that means Burizalor's men won't be finding us anytime soon," Apollomon promptly stated.

"Let's not get too comfortable yet," Keke said, shifting her view toward everyone within the cavern. "Even though they lost their scouters, they'll no doubt be fanning out every corner of this planet."

"Yeah, they're gonna get desperate," Dianamon replied.

TK added, picking up Patamon off the ground. "What do we do then?"

"We wait until Sam and the others get here," Keke answered. "We'll use this cave as our base. But, Tike, you guys better suppress your Kis. I'll do the same. Because we still to be concerned about running into…" She hesitated to say his name. "Matt." She turned and noticed TK casting his chin down. "TK, I know bringing up your brother is a delicate topic, but…"

"No, it's ok, Keke. I know we'll have to face him," the Child of Hope replied, raising his head as he wore a determined face. "And probably fight him, but I don't think it'll come down to that."

"Our common enemy now is Burizalor," Kari said.

"Agreed," Dianamon nodded. "But, just in case, you have us to assist you. Allow us to repay the favor for saving us from Machinedramon."

Apollomon stared outside the cavern, tapping his fingers over his arms. "I wonder how our colleagues are doing. Hopefully, they've managed to secure one of the Digicores."

"Wait," Falcomon spoke up after a long period of silence. His voice quickly garnered everyone's attention as they turned and faced him. All eyes were on the child Digimon. "Sir Apollomon, but isn't it true that a Digicore is with the Great Elder of Spira?"

"That's correct, child," Apollomon nodded. "Falcomon, am I correct?"

"Yes, and that means the enemy will be short of one Digicore if it's with the Great Elder."

"Where is this Great Elder?" inquired Gatomon.

"The tallest spire on the planet," Dianamon confirmed. "He's being guarded by one of our fellow Olympus warriors Mercurimon. Mercurimon managed to secure the Digicore from the Genbu Village and has brought to the Great Elder. Unfortunately, the enemy might've already attacked that village." The female warrior expressed sadness in her eyes. "The Genbu villagers might've been wiped out if the enemy couldn't find the Digicore there."

"Damn it all!" Tike cursed. "These sons of bitches aren't getting away with this!"

"Yeah, I can't wait until we kick all their asses!" Kara shouted with sheer determination.

"We need to nab at least one Digicore," Sora suggested. "We take one and we'll prevent Burizalor from getting his wish. But, we'll have to keep them from Matt if he intends to use them for his own benefit."

"That, or strike an alliance with Matt," Keke raised her own suggestion, which generated a mixed reaction from the Digidestined. "I know it sounds impossible, but hear me out. I think I can convince Matt and Gabumon to join us. I doubt his heart is as tainted by darkness as it once was. He's definitely here to oppose Burizalor."

"I believe you," TK said. "The moment MagnaAngemon beat MetalGarurumon, I could feel it, too. That darkness. I have high hopes he'll come around."

"Heh, they don't call ya the Bearer of Hope for nothing," Keke smiled.

Tike and Kara both smiled upon hearing this.

"If you want the Digicore, then we'll have to go to the Great Elder," Apollomon said. "One of you, or a few of you will need to come with us."

Dianamon added. "But, we need to act fast."

"Before we do, let's wait for Sam to return with the others," Keke stated.

"Very well," the Olympians responded in unison.

Biyomon sat down, leaning her back against the wall. "I hope they get here soon."

"I know," Sora said, nodding.

Then, just at that right moment, Sam flew over the vicinity with Kabuterimon accompanying him. Izzy, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon hitched a ride on the Champion's back. Sora and Biyomon rushed out the cavern while waving out to get their friends to notice them.

"Look! There's Sora and Biyomon!" Palmon said.

Mimi sighed. "Good, then they're all ok."

"I told you," Sam smiled as he descended to greet Keke and the kids. "Guys, we left the spaceship back."

"That's fine," Keke nodded. "All that matter is that you're all ok."

"Oh, guys! Guess what?" Izzy called to his friends' attention. "I just received an email from X via my laptop! He's informed me about Tai and Agumon's arrival on Spira!"

"You mean…" Sora gasped, her heart raced like never before.

"Tai and Agumon are coming?" TK and Kari cried out, overhearing Izzy's conversation.

"That's great news," Gatomon said with a feline smile.

Patamon concurred, flapping his wings excitedly. "That's more than  _great_  news!"

"In just five days, Tai and Agumon will be here," Izzy informed the group. "X had a ship rebuilt for them. Agumon is also going through some incredible training. Looks like our chances of success might've skyrocketed!"

"But, our chances of survival on this planet within five days just went down," Keke tried to be as realistic with the situation as she could be. "I don't mean to be a downer, but we have Burizalor's men scouring the planet."

"But, we'll manage," Sam said. "We're resourceful. We just need to be careful."

Dianamon added. "Yes, you do. For what I foresee… is a great conflict preparing to embroil into a war on the scale of planetary proportions. This planet…"

Apollomon nodded, sighing regrettably. "Spira will never be same."

Sora shook her head as she faced the skies, envisioning Tai and Agumon in her mind.  _Tai. You and Agumon better get here soon. If things are bound to get worse, we'll need you two here to up our chances._

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/14,000 Light Years from Digiworld** _

Deep within space, the ship that carried Tai and Agumon still propelled across and headed toward the route to Planet Spira.

Peering out from the corner of a glass window, Tai watched the vastness of space pass by while WarGreymon underwent his intensive training under heavy gravity.

_Only five days. Guys, I hope you're all doing well. Don't let anything happen until then._ The Child of Courage let out a deep breath as he pivoted his view from space and watched WarGreymon doing his 99,997th pushup. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even digivolve further if you push yourself, buddy."  _But, we need to do right. The last thing we need is another SkullGreymon fiasco. WarGreymon, give your best!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Western Region/Near Byakko Village** _

Meanwhile, MetalGarurumon continued propelling himself over a vast distance across the planet as he reached the western side in no time. He and Matt scoured over the landscapes in search of any villages. Just then, the Mega probed assorted energy levels and slowly descended near its pinpoint location.

"Did you find something important, MetalGarurumon?"

"Not exactly, but I think I know what I'm looking for. I felt several energy signals fading rapidly," the metallic wolf confirmed. "No mistake. It's a village and I sense enemies there. Burizalor's men must have found a Digicore!"

"Then, we'll take it from them," Matt said. "Are the energy signals from Burizalor's men strong?"

"No, they're average."

"Then, walk all over them, MetalGarurumon."

xxxxx

_**Western Region/Byakko Village** _

Meanwhile, a fleet of 15 foot soldiers scoured the village after they wiped out the native Genbu villagers. Bodies of the innocent people were left at the wake of this recent incursion. The natives' archaic spells and magic was no match for the soldier's high tech weaponry.

The soldiers mainly consisted of alien-like creatures, all of them with their own distinctive colors and features. Some were olive-skinned, others purple-skinned, and a few wearing horns. There was one who was obese with tufts of hair covering his temples. All of them wore the same military uniforms with Planet Buriza insignia: a skull with two horns jutting out the temples.

One alien, olive-skinned and skinny, snorted while putting his foot over a Floramon holding a cracked Digiegg in her arms. "Who do these people think we are? Their magic couldn't even save them!"

"They still maintain on those foolish beliefs that their previous planet's Spira energy will save them from Lord Burizalor!" A purple-skinned, horned alien snickered, lowering his laser cannon over a Candlemon. He turned off his cannon and turned away. "Well, we came here for their Digicore."

A creature with orange skin and a large, banana-shaped head promptly addressed to his colleagues. "The elder kept us from reaching that hut ahead of us." He pointed northward directly where a hut with two silver Byakko statues sat outside the door. "Let's go and collect our prize, boys."

"YES!" The aliens hollered as they headed toward the hut.

As they advanced further, a beam shot out of nowhere and blasted five soldiers, instantly turning them into ice.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart Challenges the Strong_ ) **

"WHAT?" The orange alien screeched as he turned around, watching his own men being turned into ice before his very eyes. He watched as MetalGarurumon dropped in from the sky and carpet-bombed the area where the remaining soldiers stood. "SCATTER!"

With that, the 10 soldiers scattered as they opened fire on MetalGarurumon. Their laser blasts narrowly missed Matt and MetalGarurumon. The metallic wolf swerved around the blasts and responded by firing missiles on the alien Digimon. Three more were wiped out.

"Don't let up!" The orange leader yelled out.

Matt scoffed as he held onto MetalGarurumon while the wolf swerved through the streaming blasts. "These Vigomon just aren't what they used to be."

"No problem," MetalGarurumon snorted as he dove through two Vigomon, shooting blasts that engulfed them. He turned, expelling streams of ice and turned two more into ice statues. As they cracked apart, the orange Vigomon scurried off and retreated.

"Coward," Matt scoffed irritably. "Don't run from a fight you can't finish. Let him have it."

" _ **Metal Wolf Claw!**_ " MetalGarurumon howled as he launched missiles out and blasted the last Vigomon away. He descended over the ruined village and scanned the perimeters. "They've already slaughtered this village, Matt."

**(End theme)**

"I know," Matt said as he looked down, noticing a dead Bokomon lying next to a Bullmon. Suddenly, the Bearer of Friendship's eyes flashed back to a moment involving TK getting hurt from their early brotherhood days. Then, he envisioned a grim scene depicting his own brother lying dead before Burizalor and another image of Earth conquered by the tyrant. "NO!"

"Now what, Matt?"

"Nothing, they said the Digicore was in the hut ahead of us," he said while jumping off his partner's back. Narrowing his blue eyes, the blonde advanced toward the hut and clenched his fists. "I'll get it. Guard me."

"I'm on it," MetalGarurumon nodded, scanning the ruined village meticulously.

Matt gritted his teeth as he approached the hut.  _No way am I letting you get your wish, Burizalor! To ensure the others don't have to face you, I'll be the one to stop you._

xxxxx

Hiding behind a giant boulder, Marsmon carefully suppressed his Digital Ki and eyed the duo. He watched how quickly MetalGarurumon eradicated the Vigomon, but his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the ruined village.

Marsmon closed his eyes, regretting himself for not coming to the Byakko village in time to save them from the invaders' string of violent attacks.  _I came too late. Village of Byakko, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to ever happen, but these two weren't the ones to slaughter these people. Still, they seek the Digicore. I'll monitor them and see what they intend to do with the artifact._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern** _

"So, that's it," Izzy said, overhearing everything regarding the Great Elder and location of the fourth Digicore. "This Great Elder has one of the Digicores."

"Then, we need to get it before those jerks do!" Joe exclaimed.

Gomamon calmly rubbed Joe's shoulders. "Easy, Joe. We'll manage somehow."

"Easier said than done," Sora said, folding her arms. "We're no doubt on their most wanted list."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Agonizing Choice_ ) **

"They'll scour the whole planet to find you, Digidestined," Apollomon said. "But, rest assured, as long as we stay low, we'll escape their sights. After all, those scouting devices that possessed were destroyed."

"And these invaders are so reliant on those devices, they haven't become accustomed to sensing energy signals naturally," Dianamon said.

Keke nodded. "That we know much about."

"So, this Burizalor guy. Was he any threatening?" Palmon asked. "He doesn't sound tough he's such a squirt."

"This  _squirt_  possesses a greater power than all of us put together," Sam shuddered. "As much as I hate to admit it, even we won't be able to beat him as we are now."

"Even with Magna digivolution?" David inquired.

"I'm afraid so. You sensed how powerful that Burizalor guy was," the purple-haired teen said.

Folding her arms, Keke sighed.  _But, if only one of us were an ascendant, our chances would be better. Max, if you were here, our situation would be better than it already is._

Gatomon interjected, adding to the ongoing discussion. "The power I sensed from that Burizalor guy. It was like a million Myotismons. And the energy I felt was just… evil. Pure darkness, but there's something he's hiding. Like a great volcano waiting to go off and release a big bang." The white feline felt the back of her fur stick up, stimulating fear from her. "When you do see him, don't let his looks fool you. That guy is rotten to the core. I somehow get the feeling we're biting more than we can chew. He'll make Myotismon look like a circus clown."

Sora frowned. "How can he go around and order his men to kill those innocent Digimon? This has to stop!"

"Not as long as he and his men scour the planet," sighed Apollomon. "He won't stop until we gathers the Digicores, ultimately gaining what he desires and permanently sealing the Sovereigns."

Overhearing the Olympian mention 'Sovereign,' it drew Izzy's immediate attention.

"Sovereign? I heard that from Gennai," the Child of Knowledge whispered.

"We'll stop Burizalor once Tai gets here. He'll help us teach these creeps a lesson!" A determined Kari exclaimed.

"We know that Burizalor has possession of three of those Digicores," Dianamon said.

Keke spoke up. "But if we or Matt manage to snare that last Digicores, then Burizalor has a lesser chance of gaining his wish of immortality."

"I don't know if Matt and that Burizalor guy are in on it together," the Child of Reliability addressed. "They could be on the same page for all we know!"

"Doubt it," TK said. "Not Matt. He'll go against what Burizalor wants. I know my brother better. After his fight with Tai, well… I think I saw the true him coming back."

Tike added. "Hell yeah! We just need to keep Burizalor from getting all four Digicores! Right?"

"Yep," Kara said.

"If we could find one Digicore ourselves and hide it, they could never get all of them," Izzy said.

"Well, you better think again," Apollomon said. "If we were to undertake such a strategy, then Burizalor's men will slaughter the remaining civilizations on this planet. There is a city in the Northwest called Spirus. We can't risk the lives of others just to cover our own hide."

"I agree. That would be extremely selfish of us, putting ourselves over us," said Sam.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Biyomon said.

"Even if Tai and Agumon get here, we don't know if he could win against them," said Sora.

"If we manage to get Matt and Gabumon to join us, then we would have a better chance," said Keke.

"Can you really save us, Digidestined?" Falcomon asked. "What can you do with the Digicores?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Western Region/Byakko Village** _

Matt eyed the silver Digicore sitting atop of an altar. He scooped the artifact into his hands and scanned it as his grin widened.

"Perfect timing, my friend. Now we have one Digicore! As long as we have this, we'll halt Burizalor's plans of becoming immortal and I'll be taking his three precious Digicores."

"Good."

"Now to move on with the next phase of our plan."

xxxxx

Keeping his own presence concealed, Marsmon watched Matt and his partner collecting the Digicore.

"I see. Then, he's against the tyrant, but what does he intend to do if he gathers the four Digicores? Perhaps, these two are one of the Chosen Children? Then, where are the others?"

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern** _

"What is your purpose for collecting the Digicores?" Falcomon approached the Digidestined.

TK answered without hesitation. "To bring back a few friends we lost in a fight with… well… invaders. One of them happened to be my brother Matt, but he didn't kill anyone. It was just that baboon."

"He  _was_  a digital invader," Sora corrected the Child of Hope. "But, we're still unclear where his motives lie now."

"What about your world's Primary Village? Aren't Digimon supposed to be reborn there when they pass on?" inquired Apollomon.

"Well, the thing is, the Digiworld is damaged without repair," Izzy informed the Olympian. "Even the Primary Villages were destroyed, preventing any Digimon from ever being reborn. You see. An old man named Gennai told us of the radical changes the Digiworld underwent when we left it temporarily to stop a villain from terrorizing our home in the real world."

"Yep," Tentomon said. "And when we came back, the Digiworld we returned to was never the same. The invaders working under Burizalor's regime reached our world and laid waste to nearly everything."

The red-haired boy nodded as he continued on. "And Burizalor's presence alone warped and manipulated the Digiworld, turning half of it into a tall pillar called Spiral Mountain. The planet has only barely started to heal itself after we defeated two Dark Masters."

"And we just beat another," Biyomon said. "You said Machinedramon was one of these Dark Masters."

"Right," Izzy noted.

"This Burizalor has gone out of his way to terrorize different corners of the Digiverse," Dianamon scowled, expressing her utter hatred for the cold tyrant. "His evil has been felt even across space and time."

"No doubt he'll come back to Digiworld to open a portal to our world," Sora said. "We can't let that happen!"

"Gennai? Yes, we've been in contact with that individual," Apollomon recalled the former Digital Knight's reputation. "He's informed us about your impending arrival."

"Then, he asked you to help us," Kara said.

"Yes," Dianamon said. "Now, allow us to take you to the Great Elder of Spira."

"That would be appreciative," Sora bowed. "Thank you."

"Your intentions are for a good cause, my friends," Apollomon said, turning around as he stared at the skies. "And you should know, but the Great Elder was assigned the duty by the Sovereigns to guard the Digicores. In fact, he's upgraded them to help sustain his own life. They are linked to him."

"Well, that's interesting," Sam replied.

"Yes, now we better hurry," Apollomon added. "Time is of the essence."

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon searched the entire village and confirmed no signs of digital life. The Bearer of Friendship examined the Digicore and shifted his view toward a nearby pond.

"Now, I'll take this and throw it into the pond."

With that, Matt hurled the artifact into the pond as it sunk like dead weight into the bottom.

"No one will find this Digicore if I sink it here," said Matt. "Only you and I know where to find it. Let's go, MetalGarurumon!" He hopped on MetalGarurumon's back, waiting as the Mega rocketed toward the skies as they headed out into the distance away from Byakko Village.

"What should we do now, Matt?"

"Well, Burizalor has two Digicores. I say we survey the area in search of my brother and our old friends. As much as I dislike the idea, but maybe we can ask for their help."

"That's if we find TK and the others before Burizalor does."

"Gigadramon did hint there were others here, but we can't be sure who they are."

MetalGarurumon rocketed toward the northwest direction, quickly picking up the pace as he coasted over the skies. They began their search for namely TK and the other Chosen.

The Bearer of Friendship frowned, biting his bottom lip.  _TK, if you're here… I've got to keep Burizalor from taking you! No, I can't let that monster corrupt you. And there's this Shadramon character, he's someone I need to confront! I've got a lot on my mind, but this is my chance to at least correct some wrongs._

xxxxx

**(Cue Soul Eater OST - _Mifune_ ) **

As he paced toward the lake, Marsmon lowered his head and cast his eyes into the lake. He loathed the idea of getting wet, but if it had anything to do with keeping the Digicore secured he had little choice in the matter.

He waved his hands over the lake's surface, parting the water and dividing it into half like Moses. He descended into the bottom and located the silver Digicore.

"There," Marsmon muttered as he landed over the Digicore and picked it up. He examined the artifact, seeing his own serious face reflection. "Just to be on the safe side, I'll take this. For there's a chance, that boy will find the other Chosen Children and I can present them with this Digicore. Can't take any chances letting this sit here." He ascended out of the lake and closed his right hand, undoing his control over the lake as the parted waters came together and covered the hole up.

The Olympian tucked the Digicore under his right arm and flew off in an opposite direction, away from the route Matt and MetalGarurumon took.

"Now, to find my colleagues, wherever they are."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside a Cavern** _

"So, who is this Great Elder like?" TK curiously asked Falcomon.

"He's the first inhabitant of Spira," Falcomon confirmed. "Many eons ago, he arrived here with Digimon after a great war and were stuck here. The planet was void of any life until the Great Elder and his followers opened a seal. This seal released a large amount of special magical energy called Mana that engulfed this world and transformed it into the beautiful world which you see."

"And shortly thereafter, we Olympus Digimon were born and the Digicores arrived here with the spirits of the Four Sovereigns," Dianamon explained. "The Sovereigns have since then remained sealed inside these Digicores."

Tike nodded as he and the others listened. "That's pretty awesome."

"I know. And this Great Elder must be revered," David said. "He's like the great grandfather of the Spirian people, right?"

"He's our chief figure," Falcomon said. "His life is sustained and linked to the Digicores. If he somehow passes away…"

"Then, the Digicores' powers will fade," said Apollomon. "It's imperative we go now before the enemy arrives to inflict harm to the Great Elder."

Izzy rubbed his chin and formulated his own theory. "I'll make an assumption and say that Matt at least already has one Digicore. If he does, then Burizalor has two. That pretty much denies Burizalor's chances of obtaining his wish."

"Is there something we need to unlock these Digicores' powers?" asked Keke.

"I believe so," Dianamon said, standing up on her feet. "The Great Elder will tell you once we've taken you there to him."

"Well, guys," Sora said. "I think it's decided who should go."

Keke nodded. "Sora, Kari, Biyomon, Gatomon, me, Sam, Falcomon, Apollomon, and Dianamon."

"Aww, we can't come?" Tike angrily spat. "What the hell?"

"I'm sure Keke wants us to stay behind and guard the others," David tried to reason with his hotheaded friend.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, we can deal with that."

"It's decided then," Gatomon said.

Sighing with relief, Joe lied on the ground and threw his arms out. "Whew, I can relax. I could use some sleep."

Gomamon curled up next to his tired partner. "Yeah, I could lounge for a bit, too."

Tentomon sat next to Izzy, who was busy sending a status report email to Gennai.

"And I could use a foot massage. Like seriously," Mimi griped as she sat down with Palmon.

"I'm ready to go," Falcomon said as he jumped into Keke's arms.

Gatomon turned toward the Child of Light, whose Crest glowed pink. "Kari, I better digivolve!"

"Right!"

"Gatomon…  _ **Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_ "

"Biyomon! Let's go!" Sora called out.

"Biyomon…  _ **Shinka! Birdramon!**_ "

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _**An Unfamiliar** _ **_Menace_ ) **

As Sora hopped on Birdramon's leg, the fiery bird took off into the air with Angewomon and Kari. Keke flew with Falcomon in her arms while Sam occupied them. Dianamon and Apollomon hovered upward to follow the others.

"You guys hold the fort while we're gone!" Sora exclaimed.

Keke called out to the kids. "Suppress your Ki and don't get into any fights while we're gone!"

"Right!" Kara and David answered.

Tike scoffed irritably. "Yeah, yeah."

"You guys better be careful!" TK called out.

"Yeah, if you see Matt and Gabumon, let him know what's going on!" called Patamon, who hovered over TK's head.

"We're definitely counting on you!" Mimi cried out, waving out to her friends.

"Let's go! Fly as fast as you can!" Sora ordered Birdramon and Angewomon.

"But, let's otherwise be careful," the female fighter said, carrying Falcomon in her arms. "Hang on tight."

"Right, and I'll point the way to the Great Elder's spire," Falcomon said.

The group rocketed forward while coasting through the skies, taking the route leading to the Great Elder's summit. On the way, they risked the chances of running into Burizalor's cohorts and Matt & Gabumon. However, it was now or never. The group had no chance, but to chance this risk.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, MetalGarurumon was having no luck probing the Digidestined and their Digimon's location. Not even Matt's Digivice was able to trace any beacons indicating the Chosen's current positions. They were too far off from Matt and MetalGarurumon's location.

_I search and search, but I can't seem to find them._ MetalGarurumon thought as he scanned through the Spirian landscape.

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon sensed a faint signal and pivoted his head to pinpoint the exact direction where the signal was coming from.

"What's wrong? Did you find a village?"

"Six sources are moving. Six energy sources," MetalGarurumon confirmed. "They're different from any natives here and none of them possess evil energy like Burizalor's soldiers."

"Really?" Matt inquired as he noticed two signals on his Digivice. "Wait, I see two! The Crests of Light and Love… that's Sora and Kari!"

"Then, Angewomon and Birdramon are with them. Whoever these other four are, they have strong energies," the metallic wolf growled. "Shall we pursue them?"

"Yeah, I want to know where they're going," Matt replied. "Trail them!"

"Right!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Two miles off, Birdramon, Angewomon, Keke, Sam, Apollomon, and Dianamon coasted through the skies as they continued their route toward the Great Elder.

"So, how long until we get to the Great Elder?" Kari asked Apollomon.

"At this rate and speed, I'd give it five hours."

"That's too long," Falcomon groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll manage," Keke reassured the child Digimon.

"We could exceed faster than this, but your Digimon's energy and ours will give us away to MetalGarurumon," Sam said. "We're still unclear of Matt's motives."

"Bah, I still have faith Matt will come around," Keke said as she felt a strong energy closing in toward her and the others. "Guys! Stop!"

"I feel it, too," Dianamon confirmed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kari.

"It's MetalGarurumon! He spotted us and he's coming at high speed!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"Well, Keke?" Sam scoffed.

"Fine. Let's move!" Keke cried out.  _Matt, what the hell do you think you're doing?_

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kyoufu no  Ashiato_ ) **

MetalGarurumon closed into their specific location while Matt was determined to know if Sora and Kari were in fact on Spira. Taking no chances, Angewomon, Birdramon, Keke, Sam, Apollomon, and Dianamon dove towards a deep crevice. The group touched down on the ground while covering the children protectively. MetalGarurumon swerved around and stopped at the exact location where the group was earlier.

Suddenly, MetalGarurumon swerved around from his spot and rocketed into another direction.

"What? Now he's beginning to change directions!" said Birdramon.

"It is Matt!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw him!"

"Whose side is he really on?" Kari wondered.

"Ah! I feel another ki! MetalGarurumon is going straight for that one!" Sam exclaimed.

"Same here. It's another strong ki," Keke muttered, clenching her fists. "It's one of those guys who was safeguarding those Digicores. That one guy that looked like a devil-looking freak."

xxxxx

The blonde-haired preteen growled as he spotted an ambiguous figure in the distance. "So, it's him after all?"

"Yes! No doubt about that!" the Mega replied. "That's Phelesmon! I've been waiting for him to start moving alone!"

Phelesmon turned and probed a strong energy heading for his direction.

"What in the world is?" Phelesmon gasped, taken aback by the expected arrival of the Child of Friendship and his Digimon. "That's MetalGarurumon and Yamato!"

The Mega put the brakes on and hovered in Burizalor's other right-hand man. Phelesmon ceased any movement as he made direct contact with Matt and MetalGarurumon. A devilish smile crept over Matt's face.

"Well, well, it's been such a long time, Phelesmon. Still brown nosing Burizalor, are ya?"

"Yamato..."

"We've done away with Rezo and Gigadramon. Machinedramon's been done in by someone else. Now it's your turn to die."

"What? You expect me to believe one of your old Digidestined friends finished Machinedramon?" Phelesmon scoffed.

"I don't know who did it, but it's less work for me," Matt calmly replied.

"Regardless, you and MetalGarurumon couldn't have destroyed Machinedramon."

"But, allow us to show you how we killed Gigadramon and Rezo," the Bearer of Friendship shot back. "Let's see if you're that much of a coward like those two!"

"Why do you persist in this pointless defiance against Lord Burizalor?"

"I have no choice," the preteen continued on. "A guy like me shouldn't have to lower himself to kiss your ass. And I've grown tired of being treated like crap by the likes of you. There's still a part of me that cares for my old friends. Most importantly, I must protect my brother and my home world from scum like you! Even if it means using the Digicores to make me immortal!

"With the Digicores? Heh, what a joke, you don't even have one."

"I do," Matt evilly smirked. "I've already taken one and hid it where you can't find it."

"Preposterous!" The devilish fiend snapped, gritting his teeth. "You're lying!"

"Burizalor will never have them all. Once they're mine, even he cannot kill my partner and myself."

"Ha! Do you really believe that you can defeat Lord Burizalor with just eternal life? Even with eternal life, you'll need thousands of years to collect the power to defeat Lord Burizalor. You'll still be at his mercy, Yamato."

"I'm sorry that you're scouting devices were trashed or you would realize that my partner's power has grown beyond the imagination."

"Feh, you're so damn blind, boy," Phelesmon hissed. "Lord Burizalor's abilities transcend anything you can comprehend."

"You idiots just will never admit the truth! Gigadramon admitted that Burizalor fears a great power from something called an ascendant. How appropriate of a prestigious title for strong Digimon whose power transcends that of a god."

"Watch that tongue of yours, arrogant fool! What Lord Burizalor loathed was a union of the Digiverse's most potentially gifted warriors! Alone you are nothing!"

"Oh, am I now?" The Mega asked.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ ) **

With that, MetalGarurumon glided toward Phelesmon only to phase away, catching Phelesmon by surprise. The devilish fiend whirled as he sensed the Mega Digimon appear from the corner of his eye. Phelesmon threw a punch, which MetalGarurumon evaded and caught with his mouth. While Matt held onto his partner, MetalGarurumon ensnared Phelesmon's hand and threw him into the air.

Phelesmon opened his wing and halted his course in the air. Both Digimon phased out. Phelesmon appeared above the skies and scanned the aerial vicinity, searching for MetalGarurumon's whereabouts. The devilish fiend extended his right palm out and fires a large beam. The beam hurtled toward MetalGarurumon, who rebounded the blast with his tail and batted it towards a tiny isle in the distance.

_**KA-BOOM!** _

Following the explosion, the blast spread out and engulfed the entire isle. The isle vanished off the map as Phelesmon sneered toward MetalGarurumon and Matt, who seemingly evaded death's doors at the last second.

"Damn you for countering my attack!" Phelesmon roared.

xxxxx

Witnessing the heated exchange escalate, Keke and Sam hovered out slowly. Angewomon and Birdramon followed behind the two fighters. They witnessed the grand explosion that engulfed the landscape where Phelesmon's attack impacted.

"Damn! Just look at that!" Sam said.

"There's no time for us to sight-see! Let's go!" Apollomon exclaimed as he took off with Dianamon.

"Wait for us!" Sora cried out as Birdramon carried her off.

Angewomon followed behind Birdramon while carrying Kari.

Keke and Sam followed behind the group. Then, Keke turned and watched explosive blasts igniting in the background where Phelesmon and MetalGarurumon exchanged attacks. Sam hovered close to Keke, grabbing her arm.

"C'mon, Keke! We have no business being here. We have other things to accomplish first!"

Keke blinked and shook her head. "Sam?"

"Nice to see you again."

"Sorry. You're right. Let's go."

With that, the two fighters took off and flew ahead to catch up with the others.

Glancing from the corner of her right shoulder, Keke monitored the ongoing battle.  _Stay alive, Matt._

xxxxx

MetalGarurumon propelled himself at Phelesmon, landing a headbutt into the fiend's face. Recoiling from the wolf's attack, Phelesmon's head snapped back. He tried rebounding with rapid kicks, which MetalGarurumon evaded by swerving around the footwork. The wolf precisely timed each kick and dodged without Phelesmon landing one blow.

"Bah, is this all you've got Phelesmon?" Matt laughed. "Compared to MetalGarurumon, you look like you're standing still!"

With that, the Mega landed a tail swipe, knocking Phelesmon toward the earth. MetalGarurumon glided down as he caught up with the devilish fiend. With great agility, Phelesmon landed on the ground and expelled a blast through his mouth.

" _ **Demon's Shout!**_ "

MetalGarurumon evaded the blast and phased behind Phelesmon, landing a headbutt that sent Phelesmon sailing across the floor. Phelesmon stumbled forward and flipped into mid-air, gingerly landing on his feet.

**(End theme)**

"Having trouble, Phelesmon?" Matt taunted the devilish Digimon.

"Your pet hit me pretty hard, Yamato," Phelesmon chortled, wiping a smudge of blood off his lips. "I commend you. Because of that, your pet has managed to arouse the dormant beast lurking within me."

The Bearer of Friendship snorted. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Oh, Yamato," the fiend whirled around, casting an evil grin as his eyes gaped open. "You don't get it!"

"What? Am I supposed to be scared of that face or something? Oh, I'm shivering!" Matt laughed at Phelesmon. "You do at least keep me entertained!"

"Don't be so rude. Now, before you die, I'll tell you why I've suppressed my true power for so long."

"Your true power?" asked a befuddled MetalGarurumon.

"In order to give you a full scope of my power, you see… I must transform, but the form I must take on is truly hideous," Phelesmon chuckled, his evil grin faded and contorted into a calm smile. "I am quite fond of my looks. But if my choice is between ugliness and death."

"You transform? Like MetalGarurumon? I doubt that. Can you transform into anything uglier than you are now?"

"Well, I don't become insanely large like your Digimon, but my strength increases overwhelmingly!"

"I look forward to this," MetalGarurumon replied.

"If you hand a brain, you would be terrified."

"Just shut up and transform already! I want to see what the hype is all about!"

Phelesmon popped his neck and chuckled. "Alright, it's your funeral."

With that, Phelesmon's body expanded. His chest, biceps, triceps, calves, quads, legs grew larger and more muscular. Then, a dark purple aura flared and engulfed his whole body.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Akumu_ ) **

"Phelesmon…  _ **Shinka!**_ " The fiend Digimon howled as he raised his head. Four sets of spikes protruded out of his shoulders. His size expanded, turning almost reptilian-like in features. His fingers grew longer coupled with sharper claws. Two large canines jutted out of his mouth. He grew at least four more feet, reaching a full 10 feet height stature. His now yellow eyes glowed profusely, shifting their sights on MetalGarurumon and Matt hungrily. " _ **VenomPhelesmon!**_ "

"WHAT?" Matt hollered, his mouth now agape in shock.  _He can evolve?_

VenomPhelesmon's image flickered out of view.

A moment later…

VenomPhelesmon was already in front of MetalGarurumon's face. "Boo."

_**Bam!** _

MetalGarurumon recoiled from a headbutt from VenomPhelesmon. Matt and his partner were unable to perceive the fiend's enhanced speed. Not only did he enhance his strength, but his speed, too. MetalGarurumon howled as he punched back by VenomPhelesmon, which caused Matt to fall off.

As MetalGarurumon propelled himself 50 feet into the air, VenomPhelesmon pursued his would-be victim.

"METALGARURUMON!" Matt cried out, his eyes and mouth widened in disbelief. "GET HIM!"

The metallic wolf dove toward the evolved beast and readily engaged him head-on. The demon landed a vicious punch to MetalGarurumon's face, sending the wolf plummeting through five rock slopes. MetalGarurumon coasted into the air and regained his flight mobility and faced VenomPhelesmon down.

Matt thought.  _How was I supposed to prepare for this?_

"I told you, Yamato. You have only yourself to blame for forcing me to unleash my inner monster," Phelesmon spoke in a deeper, demonic-like tone. "A terrible misjudgment on your part. Your Digimon might've improved, but you two have gotten too arrogant to the point where you can challenge any warrior for your own good! I am vastly your superior!"

"Shut up!" The blonde heatedly retorted.

"Let me tell you something else to ponder before I send you to your graves," the demonic monster chortled. "Lord Burizalor revealed that he, too, has the power to transform!"

"What?" exclaimed a horrified Matt. "That's not possible!"

The boy has never felt such uncertainty and a fear of the unknown until now. The overbearing revelation as he had just heard from VenomPhelesmon. The fact that it's been revealed that Burizalor can transform beyond his current power was mind-boggling. He shook off that nightmarish thought as VenomPhelesmon prepared to mount his next attack.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment for Shuddering_ ) **

The beast extended a palm and fired a beam, which MetalGarurumon evaded by propelling himself into the air. VenomPhelesmon's image flickered as he quickly reappeared in front of MetalGarurumon and shot a knee into the wolf's chest. VenomPhelesmon seized the wolf and applied a bear hug, ascending up 30 more feet into the skies.

"NO! METALGARURUMON!"

"Enjoy the ride, pup!" VenomPhelesmon laughed as he dove downward, preparing to piledrive him through the earth below.

Matt looked on in horror as he jumped up and raced to the area where VenomPhelesmon was set to drop MetalGarurumon.

"STOP!" Matt cried out, almost pleading VenomPhelesmon to cease his attack.

"Sure," VenomPhelesmon chuckled as he released MetalGarurumon, letting him drop like a dead weight into the earth.

_**Boom!** _

As his body landed, the impact threw up pounds of earth into the air. The impact of the landing sent a shock wave that knocked Matt back, causing him to hit the back of the ground. Matt landed in an awkward position, knocking him unconscious. MetalGarurumon groaned as he, too, fell unconscious and de-evolved back into Gabumon. Right at the spot where Matt and Gabumon landed, water surfaced from underneath the earth and pulled them in. Both sunk into the water as VenomPhelesmon gazed over them with a content smile.

**(End theme)**

"Hmmm, the boy is unconscious. Did I kill his pet?" VenomPhelesmon wondered as he watched both bodies sink. "They're both tenacious and treacherous fellows. Heh, but I wonder how both will be able to lie still in the water without drowning."

VenomPhelesmon quickly reverted back to his Ultimate form Phelesmon.

"Even if both did survive, I'm sure they won't want another piece of me now that they've seen my full power," the devilish fiend proclaimed. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to report this to Lord Burizalor."

With that, Phelesmon flew towards the direction to where Burizalor's spaceship was situated. With the fiend gone from sight, Gabumon suddenly dove out of the water and threw himself onto dry land. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, coughing out water. With one arm, he pulled Matt's unconscious body out of the water and threw him on the shore.

"Matt, thank goodness… we're still both alive…"

There was no immediate response from Matt.

"I won't let it end like this, Matt," the determined Gabumon vowed as he crawled across shore. He reached over and draped his arm over the preteen. "I swear to it. I'll become stronger… stronger to fight Phelesmon again. We need to… find the others… to stop Burizalor…"

With one deep breath, Gabumon coughed and closed his eyes.

_I must become stronger… for you, Matt._

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Elder's Gift! Burizalor's Writhing Premonition!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ouch, MetalGarurumon takes a beating. Phelesmon presents his transformed state. Matt loses his Digicore to Marsmon. Our heroes head forth to meet the Great Elder. Lots of stuff happened. =D
> 
> Yeah, the Great Elder of Spira will be introduced next chapter. Next chapter is mostly just exposition. Hope you don't mind. Chapter 26 will pick up with more fighting. ;D
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	25. The Elder's Gift! Burizalor's Writing Premonition!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 25: The Elder's Gift! Burizalor's Writhing Premonition!** _

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/15,000 Light Years from Digiworld/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Another five to six days, Tai and his Digimon partner will arrive on Planet Spira. In the meantime, they didn't waste anytime as Tai put his partner through intensive training under 20 times more gravity than the Digiworld.

WarGreymon continued his rigorous and intense training inside the chamber while Tai monitored his partner closely. The Mega performed many back flips with great agility even under the heavy gravity. Landing gingerly on his feet, WarGreymon panted and took heavy deep breaths.

"Tai, I think I've already adapted to 20G. Don't you think it's time we amp it up a little more?"

Tai smiled, shaking his head as he turned over to the control panel. "Sure, I guess we can try 30G soon. Are you up for it, buddy?"

"Let's do this!" WarGreymon growled, smashing both fists together.

Suddenly, a disembodied voice rang out in both Tai and WarGreymon's thoughts, catching them by surprise.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Bubbles' Dance_ )**

_Tai! Can you hear me? Tai, WarGreymon!_

"X? Oh, hey, it's you!" Tai answered, openly grinning as he was thrilled to hear from the martial arts master from the other realm. "Is it you?"

_No, it's the voice that drives you insane and tells you to kill yourself. Of course it's me! Are ya'll deep into space?_

The Child of Courage responded, answering X's inquiry. "Yep, we're due to arrive on Spira in five or six so days."

_Right, right. So, is WarGreymon training going well?_

"Yeah, but aren't you supposed to know that by now? I mean, you're supposed to be the overseer of this side of the Digiverse."

_Well, I've been curious. Plus, I've been pretty busy since you two left._

"So, what's the scoop on Spira? How's the situation there?"

_Your friends are all safe. Thank goodness, they've already come across a few powerful enemies. But, my friends managed to help tip the scales in our favor. Matt and MetalGarurumon are already on the planet. But, the bad news is that the enemy already has two of the four Digicores._

Tai clenched his fists and growled. "You're kidding?"

_Yeah, but two of them are out of their hands. So, we have a chance. I just hope our friends can at least hang on for another five days._

The Dragon Warrior Digimon lowered his head, sighing deeply and almost out of breath following his intensive training under 20G. "Likewise, X."

_I do have other good news that should lighten your spirits. I have guests here with me on my world._

Tai blinked and curiously inquired. "Guests? What about them?"

_You won't believe it! They've cleared the long road and arrived here in a far shorter time than you two did! And there are five of them!_

"Five?" Tai and WarGreymon said.

_Yep, you two know them very well._

"Y-you-you mean?" The Child of Courage smiled and balled up his fists excitedly.

_That's right! They even demanded more intense training than what WarGreymon received!_

WarGreymon gasped. "Can it be? Centarumon? Piximon? Andromon? Ogremon? Leomon?"

_Heh, pretty cool, huh?_

As they took in this exciting news, Tai and WarGreymon were thrilled to hear that the five slain warriors were taken to the Other World. With all Primary Villages in Digiworld eradicated, the souls of the slain Digimon were taken to Anubimon en masse to be judged. In this case, these specific five were taken to the Other World while preserving their bodies in order to train under X. Through Anubimon's approval, these five were granted permission to cross Orochimon Road. In Ogremon's case, he was given a clean slate with his prior crimes and formerly being Devimon's minion cleaned off his records. Granted, X had to do some careful persuasion with the Underworld lord and pulled a few strings to his favor.

Tai and WarGreymon couldn't have been anymore excited than before. This was thrilling news to them.

"That's great to hear, but how did they manage to cross Orochimon Road? Did you have to negotiate with Anubimon?" Tai curiously asked.

WarGreymon nodded. "I was going to ask the same thing."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Adventurer (Taichi no Theme_ )) **

Standing at the forefront with the five warriors behind him was X. From right to left were standing as followings (or floating in the pink butterball's case): Andromon, Ogremon, Piximon, Leomon, and Centarumon.

Each warrior sported a halo, which hung over their heads indicating their status as dead souls. X closed his eyes while projecting his thoughts, linking his mind to Tai and WarGreymon.

"So, are we able to communicate with the boy?" Centarumon asked.

"You may put your hand on my shoulder and speak," the masked man addressed to the hybrid horseman. "That's how you will be able to speak to the boy."

Centarumon approached X and placed his hand on his left shoulder. He linked his mind to Tai and WarGreymon, telepathically communicating with the two.

"Taichi, can you hear me? We met with Gennai in the Other World a while ago and informed us about this place. We hear that you're going to Planet Spira to find the majestic Digicores. So we may be able to come back to life without waiting to be reborn at Primary Village. I thank you all for undertaking such a great endeavor."

_You said that there are four of you. I bet that Andromon, Piximon and Leomon are there, too!_

"That's correct," the horseman replied.

"If anything, I'll be the one who will benefit from this training," Leomon added as he scanned X's tiny planet. "I'll utilize this training to my distinct advantage."

"Nah, uh! I won't let you beat me, pussycat!" Ogremon bellowed. "I'll surpass you! Just you wait!"

"Let's see who surpasses who then," the brave warrior rebuked.

"Let me tell you Taichi, the gravity on this world is too great. I can barely even run," Centarumon sighed.

_Oh that's not a problem. WarGreymon has been there and done that. The gravity that WarGreymon has been enduring is tougher than what you guys are going through. He has all the time to adapt with these five days on our way to Spira._

_Just as Tai said, I have to get stronger than ever. If I don't then I'll really be dead for sure if I fight these strong enemies on Spira, especially that one superpower._

"If you're referring to Matt and MetalGarurumon, then no. It's not them," X informed Tai. "Sure, they're there looking for the Digicores. Our friends there may eventually run into him and might have to fight him, but in the end I believe they'll have on common enemy to face. That's the frightening superpower that influenced Matt with darkness."

_Damn it all! I should've stopped Matt when I had the chance and tied him down! Now, he and MetalGarurumon are going to be trouble for my friends! Our ship will really need to get there as soon as possible!_

**(End theme)**

The masked man continued on, folding his arms behind his back. "Well, that's not even the biggest issue. That one superpower is the head of the entire invading armies. The invaders you faced in Digiworld wear practically the same kind of armor and there's one whose power greatly exceeds all of them. This one is the most feared power you two will ever know."

_Really? Is this guy really that terrible as you hype him out to be?_

"He is the epitome of evil in this Digiverse. He makes Devimon, Myotismon, Daimaomon, and the invaders looks cute in comparison. Don't let his looks fool you if you ever see him."

_Wow, you're not kidding then._

"The name of this titan is Burizalor."

_Can you confirm if he's on Planet Spira for us?_

"Sure thing, WarGreymon. I'm doing that as we speak," X replied as he focused his thoughts and probed Spira's exact coordinates.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Mighty Foe_ (0:35 - 1:11))**

In no time, he easily located the planet and stood agape in shock once he sensed the overwhelmingly evil Ki emanating from the planet. "No, this tremendous Ki… this source…" He zoomed in and clarified a closer view of icy tyrant, who was coasting across Spira's skies with two Digicores in tow. "YES! IT'S HIM! IT'S BURIZALOR!"

_So, it's him. Our friends are in trouble if he finds them!_

_X, what do you know about this Burizalor guy? Tell us more!_

"Tai, your greatest philosophy has always been your belief that you and your partner can handle anything, but not this time! Tai, WarGreymon! No one can handle this one superpower! His power exceeds even Mega-level Digimon! He's a force to be reckoned with! Just stay the hell away!"

_Huh? But, what for? What's the deal?_

"Tai, I'm ordering you! Messing with this bastard is like trying to mess with an angry bee's nest! When you reach Spira, just take your friends, collect the Digicores, and beeline off the planet! At WarGreymon's current status, he will be unable to defeat Burizalor! Not even your friends or any of my friends. I'm not saying this just for your sake, but for your friends, for Spira, for Digiworld, the Digiverse, and for your own world's sake!"

_I never knew there was anybody that powerful. What do you think, Tai?_

_I'd hate to be that close to him and yet not be able to see him._

"No! You guys better stay away from him!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Unfamiliar Menace_ )**

Leomon promptly placed his hand on X's shoulder, linking his mind to Tai's.

"Tai, just grab those Digicores and restore us. I'll soon be more powerful than even WarGreymon. Together, we should have no problem confronting this Burizalor."

"You're fools," X sighed as a modest smile slowly crept behind the mask. "Then again, if I were my old self, I'd be jumping at the chance to fight this guy myself, too."

Overhearing Leomon's vow to surpass WarGreymon, Ogremon heatedly protested. "Like hell you're getting stronger than Tai's pet, I'll kick your ass first and help him fight this Burizalor chump!"

"Is that challenge?" Leomon smirked, drawing out his sword. "X, let's get started on our training."

"Agreed," the masked man concurred. "We don't have much time before they revive you guys."

Andromon cracked his neck. "Let's do this."

 _Hmmm. This training ought to be very interesting._  Piximon surveyed his surroundings.  _I could exceed to my limits and hope to find a way to lend a helping hand to the Chosen. They did so much to protect our world and it's only right to repay for their efforts._

"Let's do our best, everyone," Centarumon declared.

From there, the five warriors gathered as they prepped to undergo the intensive training WarGreymon was forced to endure. Perhaps, even tougher training if X intends to force them to exceed their limitations.

Meanwhile, as they trained, WarGreymon prepared to push forth to endure heavier gravity training. Definitely more than 20G.

Leomon muttered as he put his sword down and began doing sit-ups. "Tai. Even of I don't fight this guy, it never hurts to get stronger."

Scoffing irritably, Ogremon was already starting his set of 50 push-ups. "Like I said before, I ain't letting you beat me, kitty cat!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/15,000 Light Years from Digiworld** _

Pressing buttons on the control panel, the eager Child of Courage upped the gravity level to 40G.

"Hey, buddy! I hope you don't mind 40G!"

Wasting no time, WarGreymon sat down and prepared his first set of 10,000 sit-ups. "No problem! The more, the better for me! Hey, let's go for 50G, Tai!"

"50G coming right up!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Northern Region/Outskirts from the Village of Genbu** _

Moving on from space and shifting back to Planet Spira…

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Desperate Situation_ ) **

Xenomon arrived at the site of the devastated Genbu Village. It was at this specific sight that UmbraDevimon laid siege on the village and wiped all the villagers. The soldier surveyed the area and walked past the dead bodies.

The vicinity was quiet, perhaps too quiet. It was eerily silent with no apparent signs of life.

Without a scouter, Xenomon couldn't confirm if there were any survivors.

"UmbraDevimon, looks like you overdid it," Xenomon snorted, staring at the bodies scattered all over the village. "I take it there was no Digicore to be found here. If UmbraDevimon went this far, then there was nothing to collect. I wonder… that other village I visited was void of life until one villager said one of planet's guardians collected a Digicore in a nearby pond. I wonder… could Yamato have been there?" The alien Digimon folded his arms, reflecting on his brief exchange with the villager. "Too bad my only witness had to die right as I was about to interrogate him. OH well, I better go report my findings to Lord Burizalor."

Xenomon glided up and took off, taking a route toward Burizalor's spaceship.

As the enemy vanished into the distance, Minervamon slightly poked her head out of a bush. She overheard everything Xenomon said and picked herself up, plunging her  _Olympia_  sword into the ground to hold her balance.

"That way… he went that way…" Minervamon panted as she slowly levitated and took off, following Xenomon's direction.  _Don't worry, Neptunmon. I'll get the Digicores back… just you wait. I'll avenge you._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Yami kara no Mezamase_ ) **

Facing the front view in his chamber, Burizalor was in peace with himself while eyeing a beautiful view of Spira's green landscape. Although, when it's all said and done, the cold tyrant would find no more use of the majestic gem of the Digiverse and annihilate it with planet-crushing force - just as he did with the Northern Digiworld eons ago.

He hovered off a platform, sitting still and quietly. The Digicores he collected were sitting on the side and within the tyrant's sights.

His tranquil period ended as a voice emanated from out of an intercom.

_Lord Burizalor, may I enter? It's me Phelesmon._

"Come in, please."

The hatchet door opened, revealing the devilish fiend treading into the tyrant's main chamber room. He was slightly winded after his scuffle with MetalGarurumon, but nothing he shouldn't be too concerned with.

Phelesmon knelt down, casting his head down.

"Did you find a village?"

"No, I haven't yet. However, I did defeat Yamato and his pet."

"Ah, I take that you've transformed for the first time, Mr. Phelesmon," Burizalor smiled as he descended and met eye-to-eye with his right-hand man. "And are they dead?"

"The boy and his Digimon? I did not confirm that since I was unable to check their bodies, sir. Even if they did survive, they would be seriously injured."

This managed to slightly upset the tyrant. "Why did you not confirm it?"

"Well, they both sunk under the water..."

"You could have simply dived in. Do you happen to have a fear of water, Phelesmon? Why have you been slacking in your duties?"

"Forgive me, sir! I'll go confirm right away!" Phelesmon pleaded.

"Lord Burizalor! I found a village!" Xenomon called out as he raced into the room. "But it seems to have been abandoned!"

"What did you say?" Burizalor exclaimed.

"Could it be Yamato's doing?" Phelesmon asked. He didn't even have a Digicore with him. He must have hid it somewhere. Damn him!"

"Actually, I can speculate someone else might've taken it from Yamato," Xenomon answered as he stood ten feet away from the warlord. "I forced a villager to tell me the Digicore's whereabouts. He said one of the planet's guardians collected it from a lake near the Byakko Village. Before I could extract anything more, he died. I regret to report this, Lord Burizalor. In addition, well, I found a squadron of our men's bodies scattered in Genbu Village. I can assume Yamato and MetalGarurumon killed them. The Digicore there is missing."

Burizalor furrowed his brows, frowning as his face conveyed irritation. "Damn that, Yamato."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, a large shadow descended over the main chamber. Burizalor, Phelesmon, and Xenomon saw that it was UmbraDevimon. Pressing a button installed on a wall, the tyrant opened the roof, granting UmbraDevimon access into the ship. The behemoth lowered his head, bowing before the tyrant.

"I came to report to you that there was no Digicore in the Genbu Village, but I annihilated the villagers. I even killed two of those Olympus guards!"

Burizalor smiled upon hearing this. "Ah, but still no Digicore?"

"It's possible one of those other guardians might've collected it before UmbraDevimon arrived there," Phelesmon speculated.

"Phelesmon, bring Yamato and Gabumon here at once!" Burizalor commanded. "This time you should set your hopes on them being alive."

"Yes, sir."

"Xenomon! Contact Planet Buriza and confirm if the Nightmare Special Squad have already departed. Make sure they've brought the new scouters. They and Shadramon should arrive approximately five days from now."

"What?" Phelesmon exclaimed. "The Nightmare Special Squad?"

Xenomon responded. "Yes, sir!" He turned and left the chamber.

"Heh, I see my lord is getting desperate," UmbraDevimon chortled as he lifted his head and turned away. "It's too bad. I could've had my chance to kill Yamato and his pet. Phelesmon, you better make sure they're still alive. For your sake."

Phelesmon scowled as he watched UmbraDevimon fly off.  _Bastard. He's lucky Shadramon restored him with a new body._

"Pay him no mind, Phelesmon."

"Lord Burizalor, why call for the Nightmare Special Squad Corps? I'm afraid you will think me foolish to say so, but I feel there is no need to call them."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Wasteland of Tension_ ) **

"My sense of foreboding seems to suggest otherwise. Do you remember that premonition I told you earlier?"

"Yes, I do."

"I've been mulling it over since. I truly feel that an Ascendant, a power greater than a Mega-level Digimon, is developing and might eventually become a genuine threat. I surmised that Yamato would merge his Crest and his body with Gabumon to create a perfect Ascendant warrior, but it seems unlikely now."

"But, my lord, how likely can that be? Besides Yamato, the only other Chosen who possess great powers and strong Digimon happen to be this Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru."

"There's also those Digital Humans. They aren't supposed to be anymore until another decade. How those kids came into the picture is a mystery to me."

Phelesmon mulled over it, reflecting back on Tike and the kids attacking Machinedramon. "Those kids were strong enough to take down Machinedramon. Who are they?"

"I can't say, but there's also a good possibility those children who possess great powers like Taito and his team are likely to develop into Ascendants. Had they continued to develop, Taito and his cohorts would've become Ascendants. They would've been threats to my regime. I took no chances when coerced Cyrus to form our alliance. He helped lessen those chances. But, now, desperate times calls for desperate measures, Phelesmon. The Chosen and these Digital Humans must be eradicated."

"Yes, my lord. We will see to it that they're eliminated. Once the Nightmare Special Squad arrive, there won't be any future Ascendants for us to worry about."

Burizalor turned his back to Phelesmon, growling as his tail slapped the ground and made a tiny crack, causing the fiend to flinch. "You'd do better simply to bring Yamato and Gabumon to me. Now, go!"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Phelesmon rocketed through the open roof and took off t where he fought MetalGarurumon earlier. Burizalor stood inside his private chambers and looked out toward Spira's scenery.

He mulled over the entire situation, looking ahead to future possibilities.  _The Chosen's Digimon are the same ones Gennai saved and hid. Over time, they've managed to find the Chosen Children and their powers have grown extraordinarily. Granted, the only Chosen to present any threat to me are the Bearers of Courage, Light, and Hope. I once believed Yamato was a threat, but not anymore. As for these Digital Humans, their arrival was quite unexpected. But, I can feel they have the limitless combat power Taito and his team possessed. They'll improve greatly after every battle. It does seem absurd that one could ever be a match for me, of course, but I must think of the future. It would be more than a nuisance if any of them were to become an Ascendant, a warrior with the strength of a human and a Digimon. Strength that exceeds Mega-level Digimon. I must not let that happen if I am to rule the Digiverse._

The tyrant's paranoia was more evident than ever.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Dragon Springs** _

Gabumon dragged Matt across the grassland with every ounce of his strength. The heat was taking its toll on the fur-covered Digimon. He eventually collapsed to his knees and panted heavily.

"I must seek shelter for the both of us," Gabumon wheezed and panted. "I must do what I can to protect...you... we can't...die..."

As soon as Gabumon collapsed atop of Matt, Phelesmon levitated toward them and knelt by their bodies.

"Ah, so these two were alive. What does it take to put them down?"

Phelesmon scooped both Matt and Gabumon under his arms.

"As it turns out, it's a blessing. We'll give these two lucky fools medical treatment. After that, I believe an interrogation will be in order to make them tell us where to find these guardians. Soon enough, we'll get what we need to find the last Digicores."

xxxxx

_**Two Days Later** _

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/15,000 Light Years from Digiworld** _

The spaceship taking the route to Planet Spira was only three days away from landing. The computer even confirmed this for Tai, who has been eagerly anticipating their projected arrival day. In the meantime, WarGreymon utilized the last two days to overcome 50G.

Watching his partner train hard, Tai griped his Digivice and prayed they'd be strong enough to confront Burizalor's contingent, and perhaps the icy tyrant himself.

In less than a second, WarGreymon phased out and rapidly flew around the gravity chamber. His images flickered out and reappeared while intensely punching and kicking under heavy gravity. After throwing out rapid claw strikes, he landed and breathed deeply to catch his breath.

"Nice, work, WarGreymon!" The Child of Courage encouraged his partner, clapping his hands. "You're getting the hang of this!"

"Tai...Can-Can't go on anymore...I have to rest..."

"Alright, you've conquered 50Gs faster than I thought you could. Maybe that duel with MetalGarurumon wasn't entirely for nothing. So, are you getting hungry?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!"

"Then, let's go and get some grub from the fridge!"

"I call dibs on the teriyaki burgers."

"No way! No fair, WarGreymon!"

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Half A Mile from the Great Elder's Summit** _

As two days have passed, the group pressed for time as they were within reach of the Great Elder's summit. Besides making a few pit stops to rest, the group made it across the other side of the planet. Angewomon, Birdramon, Keke, Sam, Apollomon, and Dianamon immediately spotted a fifty-foot tall pillar with a white hut established atop. This was the Great Elder's summit.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Ijou Jitai Hassei!_ )**

"There! To the top of that rock!" Apollomon called out, pointing ahead.

Keke narrowed her eyes. "Is that it?"

"It has to be," Sam said. "But, why did the old guy have to make it so obvious and out in the open?"

Falcomon replied. "The Great Elder never suspected we'd be dealing with an invasion. We've been a civilization who lived very peacefully."

"We got too comfortable for our own good," Dianamon sighed. "We regret not greatly fortifying our defenses, but now with you here, I have faith we'll drive the enemy away."

"Ah! I see it!" Birdramon called out.

"Let's land on that rock," Sora said.

The group stopped as they hovered over what looked like a small hut forged out of concrete. The hut had blue oval-shaped glass orbs, which served as windows, and was nearly built like a fortress.

"Phew! What a haul," Angewomon said as she de-digivolved back to Gatomon. "Now that's more like it."

"But, I'm glad we've made it here," Keke said as she landed and set Falcomon down.

Sam landed as he faced the hut. "If we wouldn't have come here, Burizalor's cronies would've beaten us here for sure."

"The Great Elder is in that hut," Falcomon confirmed as he quietly approached the fortified building.

As Sora hopped off her Digimon, Birdramon turned back to Biyomon.

"Wow, is this where he lives?" an intrigued Sora inquired.

"Any chance they could have gotten to him already?" Kari remarked, fearing the worst.

"What?" The child bird gasped, thinking hard not to consider such a tragic fate. "I hope not!"

"No, I can feel his presence," Apollomon promptly stated.

Sam concurred. "Yeah, I can feel Ki in there."

Keke nodded. "Likewise."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the front door opened like an elevator. The group stood their ground as an individual stepped out and faced them. The guardian stood at least eight-feet tall. He was a humanoid, bipedal being with what appeared to be the head of a blue wild canine. His snout was long with a black nose at the end. His lower and upper jaw was lined with rows of sharp teeth including pairs of canines. His eyes were white and pale. Long, ears protruded from the sides of his head. The guardian's upper body was built with soft, cushioned shoulder armor on both sides of his shoulders. He wore a pair of black gloves with blue, striped fur covering his forearms and elbows. Wrapped around his fists were steel bracelets with the left one tipped with spikes. The pants he wore were long, light brown and soft as they reached down to his ankles. Whatever was exposed of his legs was covered in light blue fur. His feet were long and equipped with five purple-clawed toes. Flowing out wildly across his back was a long, green mane. In his right hand was a long knife tipped with bone-like protrusions on the sides with the hilt of the knife made out of bone. The guardian gave this weapon a special name -  _Azteca_  - and used it to summon many of Spira's apparitions from the Other World. Surprisingly inside the mouth of this guardian was a second mouth but it was humanoid. It was in fact the real mouth where this guardian verbally spoke.

It was none other than Mercurimon.

"Mercurimon!" Apollomon and Dianamon acknowledged their colleague.

"So, this is another Olympian Digimon," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, sure looks like it," Gatomon replied.

Folding his arms, Sam probed Mercurimon's energy. "Keke, you feel that. He's got the strongest Ki out of the Olympians we've seen so far."

"Yeah, I wonder how he'd measure up against Burizalor's crew," the female fighter wondered as she and Sam walked up behind Sora.

"Mercurimon? He sure does look pretty strong," the Bearer of Love said.

Dianamon quickly affirmed. "Of course, he's the strongest out of the Olympus warriors. Thus, he's been granted the task of guarding the Great Elder."

"Powerful as he is, he's not our leader," Apollomon said as he approached Mercurimon. "Mercurimon, old friend."

"Good to see you and Dianamon have survived your scuffles with these evil invaders," Mercurimon said as he pivoted his view and acknowledged the Chosen. "Yes, and I see you've brought the Chosen ones to see the Great Elder. Falcomon." He lowered his eyes on the child Digimon. "I'm sorry for your losses."

"Yes, but now I'm more than willing to help these people stop the invaders," Falcomon said, bowing to Mercurimon out of respect.

"If he's strong, then he must be Mega-level like Dianamon and Apollomon," Kari whispered to Sora.

"No doubt," Sora answered.

Keke cleared her throat, causing the Olympians to attentively face her. "Excuse, but we're pressed for time."

"Understood," Mercurimon dutifully noted. "Come inside, my friends. Chosen ones, the Great Elder has been expecting you."

"But if he knew what was happening, why didn't he get away when he had the chance?" Sora asked.

"It's because the Great Elder's age has advanced and he knows he is nearing the end of his life," the Olympian wielding the  _Azteca_  blade answered the Bearer of Love. "All he can do is rest here and I can only protect him."

"What? We have to see him then!" Kari said.

"I-I didn't know that it has become this serious," replied Falcomon.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ )**

The Digidestined, the warriors, the Digimon, and the Olympus guards entered through the door as a platform ascended into the top level in the hut. As they stopped, Mercurimon walked forward and presented the group a large old man, who distinctively looked like Gennai except he was nine-foot tall and remained seated in a white and gargantuan seat.

Mercurimon bowed his head. "Great Elder, the Chosen ones from the Digiworld far off have arrived. They have come with Apollomon and Dianamon. As you suspected, two of our warriors survived."

The old man, whose eyes were completely shut, slowly turned his head. A soft smile adorned the old man's face, as his wrinkles lifted up where his lips formed a smile.

"Apollomon, Dianamon, my children… thank goodness," the Great Elder acknowledged the two guardians. "You're still alive."

"Yes, Great Elder, but we lost our warriors to those invaders," Apollomon said, bowing his head. "We regret to be the bearer of terrible news."

Dianamon nodded. "Aye, these invaders are more fierce than we believed them to be."

"Unfortunately, I've been unable to sense… Neptunmon and Minervamon… their energies are weak. One of them has completely faded," Great Elder spoke between hoarse coughs. "Neptunmon… is most likely gone."

"No," Falcomon gasped in horror.

"But, Marsmon's energy remains strong and he… has one of the Digicores…"

Upon hearing this news, the group's spirits were completely lifted. Sora, Kari, Biyomon, and Gatomon gasped happily.

"That's great! Then, we just need to meet with Marsmon!" Keke exclaimed.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _At the Battle's End_ ) **

Turning his view to the children, the Great Elder smiled. "Ah, so you two are the Chosen."

Sora and Kari answered in unison. "We are."

"And you two."

Keke and Sam responded. "We're warriors sent to accompany them."

"Yes, I can sense strong… dormant powers from these two," the elder referred to Keke and Sam. "The Chosen have items that harness great powers, too." His keen senses indicated the energies pulsating inside Sora and Kari's Crests.

"We carry Crests that enable our Digimon to digivolve," the Bearer of Love held out her Crest and Tag. "I'm the Bearer of Love."

"And I'm the Bearer of Light," the child said. "But, we have others who have Crests and Tags."

"We intend to bring them here," Keke said. "But, we came here to collect the Digicore that Mercurimon collected."

"Those terrible invaders have killed… my children… my followers," the Great Elder's face softened as he expressed grief for all the innocent Digimon whose lives were abruptly cut short in the past two days. "The grief weighs heavily on me. Each native on Spira… I cherish them like my own. These invaders must not be allowed to gather all of the Digicores. They have two… but two remains out of their evil hands. The Sovereigns are preserved in those Digicores. If they are to fall into the wrong hands, there will come great destruction."

"Allow me to come straight to the point, Great Elder," Sora said as she walked up near the Great Elder's throne. "You have the fourth Digicore."

"Mercurimon, present them the Digicore," the elder commanded.

Mercurimon nodded as he scooped up a green Digicore sitting next to the elder's throne. He walked over to Sora and handed her the artifact.

"Sheesh, it's huge!" Gatomon was astounded by the sheer size of the Digicore, which twice as big as a bowling ball. "Even up close. You won't catch me playing with that."

"It's sure not a ball of yarn, Gatomon," Kari giggled.

Keke took the Digicore from Sora. "Here, I'll let Sam carry it."

"Me?" Sam pointed to himself.

"Hey, I was carrying Falcomon all the way here. It's only fair."

The purple-haired teen groaned as Keke gave him the Digicore. "Fine."

"What is it you need with the Digicores, if you don't mind me inquiring," Mercurimon directed his attention to the group.

The Bearer of Love went on and explained their situation.

"I see. You wish to revive five slain warriors from your world," Mercurimon said.

"And restore the Digiworld back to normal," Biyomon added, hovering by Sora's side. "These invaders completely ruined Digiworld."

"You're not the only ones to have had their homes destroyed by these villains," the  _Azteca_ -wielding guardian expressed grief for the Chosen's partners. "But, with these Digicores, you can correct the wrongs these monsters have perpetrated."

"Yes," Dianamon said. "We're grating your permission to utilize these Digicores."

"But, we need to get the other three," Kari said.

"So far, this Marsmon has one. Burizalor has two of them," Keke deduced. "Then, we meet with Marsmon to collect that Digicore. The pressing issue would be…"

"…finding whatever ship Burizalor used and there's where he'll be containing the two Digicores," Sam pointed out. "But, none of us are strong enough to contend with Burizalor and his higher elites."

The Great Elder cleared his throat. "Then, you four." He shifted his view to Sora, Kari, Keke, and Sam. "The girls with the Crests hold them out. The other two step forward."

**(End theme)**

Without question, the Bearers of Love and Light held out their Crests. Keke and Sam walked toward the Great Elder.

"You four possess special traits," the elder continued on. "I can awaken your dormant powers."

"You mean…" Sam was thrilled as he faced Keke. "You know what this mean?"

"We're only a few steps closer to regaining our former glory," the female fighter grinned from ear to ear.

"And the Crests' full powers… I can sense their powers haven't bee fully awakened. The Crests selected to be wielded by chosen eight… Chosen, prepare to receive a full-power boost."

"Our Crests give inner strength?" Kari asked.

"But don't you think our Crest's powers have already reached their limitations?" asked Sora. "Our Digimon couldn't possibly get any stronger."

**(Cue Metroid Prime 2 OST - _Echoes_ ) **

Suddenly, the Great Elder channeled a bit of his life force into Keke, Sam, and the Crests. Sora and Kari watched as their Crests emulated twin lights of energy. As for the fighters, they felt their own Ki increasing to exponential heights and felt their bodies tense with revitalized power.

"Holy crap!" Sam gasped as he gazed over the white aura glowing around him. "I… I feel renewed."

Keke gazed over her aura and clenched her fists. "Oh, wow! I can feel my power coming back to me! This feels incredible!"

"Whoa! This-This is awesome!" Sora exclaimed. "Biyomon, can you feel that?"

"Your Crest is giving me strength!" Biyomon fluttered her wings rapidly as if she were on a sugar rush. "I've never felt this much power!"

The young Kamiya's grin widened. "Gatomon, what about you?"

"I've never felt better than ever!" The feline answered.

**(End theme)**

After giving up some of his life energy, the elder felt drained and coughed hoarsely, which alarmed the guardians.

"Great Elder!" Dianamon dashed over to check on the elder's condition.

Apollomon watched him breathing heavily, almost giving off faint-like coughs. "You shouldn't exhaust yourself!"

"No, it's ok, my guardians," the elder gave the Olympus warriors some reassurance. "My life will probably last a few more days. In that time, can you take from our foes the Digicores they have already gathered? I'm afraid it is impossible. The Digicores may vanish."

"I see," Sora said. "Isn't there anything we can do? Anything is better than letting them have eternal life."

"I'm confined to my seat… if the one called Burizalor comes here, not even Mercurimon and my guardians may have the combined strength to defeat him."

"We'll die protecting you, Great Elder! Whatever the cost!" Mercurimon vowed.

Both Apollomon and Dianamon added. "That's right!"

"Thank you, Great Elder," Sora said, bowing while showing her deepest and most honest gratitude to Spira's oldest sage.

Sam and Keke responded with bows. "We accept your generous gifts. We won't let any of you down!"

"Oh, can you do that with our other friends' Crest?" Kari asked.

"That's right and there's other warriors like these two who might need your power to awaken their inner strengths!" Gatomon said.

"But, that'd shorten his life!" Biyomon interjected.

"It doesn't matter. I only awakened your inner powers. I'm not shortening my lifespan doing so."

"We'll bring the other Crests," Kari said.

"Thank you, young ones. I foresee that you will be ones to determine the fate of Spira and the entire Digiverse. I leave this to you, Chosen Children."

"I'll stay here with you, Great Elder," Falcomon spoke up as he walked up to Mercurimon. "Please, permit me to stay here."

Mercurimon nodded. "As you wish, your safety is in my hands."

"Ok, guys," Sora said. "We better head on back and get the others. Once we have everyone's Crests and inner strength awakened, we'll be ready to face Burizalor's elite."

Keke nodded. "Let's hope we run into Marsmon along the way."

"We'll continue to accompany you," Dianamon said.

Apollomon addressed. "Let's get going."

"Right," Keke replied. "Just follow us."

Sam held the Digicore in his hands. "Let's hope all goes well for us."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Inside Cavern** _

TK sat on a rock, watching Tike, Kara, and David sparring with Angemon while sharpening the angel warrior's battle skills. Turning toward the right corner, the Bearer of Hope watched Joe and Gomamon lounging about as they counted the many clouds that passed along over them. Mimi was lying on the ground with Palmon fanning her with a palm-like leaf. TK turned, watching Izzy modifying his laptop's firewall program while Tentomon curiously watched the whiz type away.

Suddenly, Izzy's laptop picked up on a glowing beacon indicating one of the Digicores. It suddenly ceased movement on the map, garnering the attentive computer whiz's eyes.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Izzy abruptly called to everyone, causing them to stop their leisure activities and crowded around him. "You're not going to believe what I found!"

"What's up?" Tike asked.

Kara inquired as she poked her head over Tike's head. "What did you find?"

"What's that on the screen?" Palmon pointed to the glowing beacon displayed on the computer screen.

The crowd squished the computer whiz as they almost piled on top of him. Izzy jerked away and picked his laptop up.

"Whoa! One at a time!" The Child of Knowledge exclaimed.

"I saw something glowing on the screen," Mimi said. "What does it mean?"

"Well, the Olympus guards were kind enough to install a program to help us trace the Digicores. The one on screen is the closest one," Izzy confirmed.

Just then, the Digidestined's Digivices gleamed as they all checked their devices. They all found the Crests of Love and Light displaying on their Digivices. Both Crests seemed to be heading toward their specific location.

"And look! Sora and Kari are coming back!" Joe said.

Tentomon added, shaking his head. "It's the power from their Crests."

"Not just that, but according to the screen, it indicates they're bringing a Digicore to us!" Izzy announced to everyone.

"Kick ass!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

David smiled. "That's great. Then, all we need to do is snatch the one that's closest to us."

"It's just sitting there on screen," Izzy said. "One of us will have to go fetch it."

"Then, why don't I go get it?" TK raised his hand voluntarily. "Angemon and I will get it!"

"We'll join you!" Tike and Kara added.

David interjected. "Can't go without me!"

"Mind if we borrow you radar in your laptop?" TK walked over to Izzy, who pulled out the radar device from his drive and handed it to the child. "Thanks."

"Use it with care, TK. I'll need it back."

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - _Theme Action_ )**

"We'll be back!" Tike called out as he, Kara, and David flew off.

TK hopped into Angemon's arms as the angel propelled after the trio.

"You think that Digicore has been laying there this whole time?" Joe wondered.

Gomamon raised his left brow curiously. "I'm surprised no one's even noticed it."

"Well, lucky break for us!" Mimi cheered. "Right, Palmon?"

"We've finally nabbed us a Digicore!" Palmon said as she and Mimi danced together. "Hooray! All we need is three more!"

"And soon we'll have our second one," Izzy nodded. "Luck's finally turned around for us."

Tentomon sighed. "Just don't jinx us, Izzy."

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #3** _

Phelesmon and Xenomon overlooked Matt and Gabumon inside separate rejuvenation chambers. The Child of Friendship was isolated inside, wearing an oxygen mask and still clothed whereas Gabumon only wore a mask. Both had undergone two days worth of healing while in suspended animation.

"Give it another few hours and the healing process for both will be complete."

Phelesmon replied as he walked out of the chamber. "I'll be back until then, Xenomon." The fiend chuckled, licking his lips. "For I can't wait to interrogate these two my own way. I'll make him tell us where those Digicores are hidden. But, make it fast! I don't want to get chewed out again by Lord Burizalor!"

Xenomon gulped as he quickly turned knobs. "Yes, sir! I'll work on it faster!"

Unbeknownst to Xenomon, Matt's eyes slightly twitched as his Crest gave a subtle blue glow.

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber** _

Hovering over the two Digicores, Burizalor meditated as he hovered in the center of his chamber.

_Yamato, you're back where you belong. If you tell me where the last Digicores are hidden, I may… MAY forgive you for your treachery._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Matt's Counterattack! ZeedGarurumon vs Phelesmon!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, a few of our heroes receive the necessary power-ups and gain a Digicore prize. Mercurimon is revealed. Matt and Gabumon have been taken into custody, but how will they escape (if they can)? Minervamon's on the move. WarGreymon pushes his gravity training further.
> 
> Yep, lots of stuff happened. Next chapter, we get back to more action! Who's ZeedGarurumon? Find out next time!
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	26. Matt's Counterattack! ZeedGarurumon vs Phelesmon!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 26:**_ _**Matt's Counterattack! ZeedGarurumon vs Phelesmon!** _

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Outside the ship/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Minervamon sat down, concealing her presence behind rock sitting 20 feet from a large sixty-foot wide spaceship. She stared in awe at the massive invader ship that landed less than three days ago. She observed numerous alien-like Digimon standing guard at the front. All of them wore the same armored uniforms with the Buriza insignia.

The young Olympian's frowned faded, replaced with a sneaky grin. "Ah, so this is where they're keeping those Digicores." She slowly rolled from her spot and sprinted behind another large stone.  _I've got to be careful, or they'll spot me for sure._  She drew a small dagger from her pouch and gulped. "I'll have to find a way through the ship's rear. Sheesh, I never thought this would be easy, but this is ludicrous."  _With the Great Elder's life expectancy on borrowed time, I have to get those Digicores back!_

xxxxx

Opening his eyes, Matt found himself lying in the middle of nowhere. He surveyed the entire area, which was completely void of any life and nearly shrouded by pitch darkness. Feeling a draft blowing by, the blonde-haired preteen shivered from the cold and rubbed his shoulders.

As he opened his mouth, he couldn't speak.

Not a single word.

Matt moved his mouth, but no words came out.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Zetsubou_ ) **

Suddenly, he felt an explosive blast ignite behind him. He whirled around and to his horrifying shock… a view of Spira was shown destroyed and reduced to planetary debris. He gazed upward and watched as a giant figure of Burizalor hovered over the Digiverse. The imagery of the tyrant was akin of an omnipotent figure casting his eyes over the universe and holding it in the palm of his hand.

If immortality is granted to this villain, then this image could become a reality.

Matt stood up as he angrily faced the giant Burizalor figure. Before he advanced to attack, he turned as he saw Gabumon and TK from the corner of his eyes. Both of them fell with gaping holes in their chests. Horrified, Matt cried out and raced toward the two. He threw his arms around both TK and Gabumon… then they vanished out of thin air.

" _ **YOU WISH TO DENY ME IMMORTALITY? I'LL TAKE AWAY THOSE YOU CONSIDER DEAR TO YOU! OH, HO, HO, HO!**_ "

The Bearer of Friendship, feeling a sense of defeat, collapsed to his knees.

A view of Earth was shown with the giant figure of the tyrant wrapping his hands around it. He listened to the villain's laughter emanating throughout the dark atmosphere.

" _ **SOON, I WILL ARRIVE IN YOUR WORLD, YAMATO! THERE'S NOTHING YOU AND THE CHOSEN CAN DO TO PREVENT THE INEVITABLE!**_ "

Matt tried to scream, but no pitch came out of it.

Burizalor's laughter flooded the entire universe surrounding the boy.

Then, as Matt cried more, his Crest gleamed a bright blue light. That light spread throughout the space as it drowned out Burizalor's laughter completely.

Then, a deep and quiet voice in a similar tone to Matt's whispered.

' _Wakey wakey, Matt. It's time to let me come out and play. Hehehe.'_

Finally, he managed to let words escape his mouth, breaking his silence. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #3** _

Suddenly, bubbles began filling up Matt's rejuvenation tank. The boy's eyes began to twitch and his Crest glowed a blue light. Gabumon, too, started to move his arms.

Xenomon observed the rejuvenation tank containing Gabumon. A smile adorned the alien's face as he approached the Digimon's tank. "Even Yamato will tell where he hid the Digicore after a little interrogation by Lord Burizalor. Nobody says  _no_  to our lordship."

Then, from out of nowhere, the blue light filling Matt's tank caused it to explode. Bright blue light beamed out of Gabumon's tank as it blasted Xenomon, engulfing him entirely.

"Wha… WHAT THIS? NOO! GAUUUGH!" Xenomon screeched as the blue light consumed him entirely. He was then pushed against a wall and dropped to the floor as a charred corpse.

"Gabumon…  _ **Mega Shinka!**_ " In place of Gabumon, a blue light consumed the rookie and altered his body into a quadrupedal figure, resembling a large wolf. However, the shape of his form changed. Rather than taking on his normal MetalGarurumon form, his body looked sleeker and less armored. His main armored colors (blue, yellow, and silver) remained as is. His reddish pink nose was now sea green. His claws, too, became sea green. Three small cannons protruded outward on his sides. His tail was longer and silver, wagging back and forth freely and wasn't so stationary. Four of his laser sights on his nose became modified for better ammunition. Mounted on his back was a giant cannon – called the  _Z'd Cannon_. The armored wolf howled as he stepped through the light and faced Matt. " _ **ZeedGarurumon!**_ "

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Unfamiliar Menace_ ) **

Astonished by his partner's latest evolution, Matt smiled with delight. "ZeedGarurumon?"

"Matt, what happened?" ZeedGarurumon gazed over his new modified form.

"Beats me, but I think that dream I had involved me trying to save you and TK… but Burizalor took you guys away," Matt gazed over his glowing Crest.  _Incredible, I can feel this new surge of power glowing through Gabumon and me! I've never felt this much power before!_ "ZeedGarurumon?"

"Yes, Matt?"

"Let's break out of here and find those last Digicores."

"We're on Burizalor's ship."

Matt's smile widened into an evil grin. "Good, Now, we can sneak our way and snatch the Digicores right from under that bastard's nose!"

"How do we intend to do that?"

"With your new toy mounted on your back," the Bearer of Friendship smirked as he walked over Xenomon's body. "Let's give it a try, ZeedGarurumon."

"Just tell me what to do."

xxxxx

"WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION?" Phelesmon's voice roared from the other side of the corridor "LORD BURIZALOR, I'M ABOUT TO CHECK THE SOURCE!"

"HURRY IT UP!" The tyrant rang out as he followed Phelesmon through the hall. "NO! IT COULDN'T BE!"

As Burizalor and Phelesmon reached the rejuvenation chamber, they saw Xenomon laying face first and dead. Next to him, the two tanks have broken down. They saw water flooding the floor as Burizalor's contorted with irrepressible anger.

"THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Phelesmon cried out.

"YOU JUST FIGURED THAT ONE OUT, YOU IDIOT?" Burizalor snapped, switching his snake-like tone into a high-pitched roar. "HURRY AND FIND THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!"

Phelesmon scowled as he glided and scoured the corridor. "Damn you, Yamato! Where are you?"

Hiding behind a wall, Matt and ZeedGarurumon poked their heads barely. They sprinted into Burizalor's main chamber as their lies fell on the two Digicores sitting at the forefront. Matt's eyes gleamed, unable to suppress his excitement.

"Oh, yes! There they are, ZeedGarurumon," Matt chuckled as he approached the Digicores.  _Looks like your plan backfired, Burizalor. Consider your dream of immortality denied._ "ZeedGarurumon, let's initiate our next move."

"Right."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Eastern Region**_ / _ **Imperial Springs Isles**_

Angemon, Tike, Kara, and David coasted over the hundreds of isles scattered over a vast lake. Using the device Izzy gave him, TK pointed toward the direction where the lone Digicore was situated.

"Can't believe how high tech that radar is," TK commented, holding the handheld device.

The twins, Tike and Kara, watched TK from the corner as they smiled.

"Can't believe that kid is our…" Tike muttered before he sensed a presence close by. "Hmm."

Kara added as she flew along Angemon's side. "Those Olympus warriors were nice enough to modify that radar for Izzy and Sam. Now, we can definitely find the Digicores better this way."

"We're getting closer, TK?" David asked.

"Yep," the Child of Hope replied, smiling as the group closed in near a giant rock slope. They stopped as they spotted Marsmon sitting in front of the Digicore he collected from Byakko Village.

"Hey, look at that guy! Damn he's huge!" Tike pointed toward the Olympian. "So, that's who I sensed!"

Marsmon's ears twitched as he noticed Angemon and the four children. He pivoted his body and faced him, unfolding his arms.

"Excuse me, but that's a Digicore you have there!" Kara said.

Marsmon furrowed his brows as wisps of flames danced around him. "Yes, but what do you need it for?"

"Well, we came here to look for Digicores. You see," TK spoke up Angemon hovered near the slope. "If you think we're the enemy, we're not. You see… we saved your friends."

"Their names are Apollomon and Dianamon," Angemon confirmed.

"You saved them?" Marsmon gasped as the flames surrounding him faded while calming his spirits. "Then, you must be the Chosen who were sent by Gennai. Yes, then… that boy I saw earlier was with you?"

"Boy?" David asked.

"He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like you," the Olympus warrior confirmed, referring to Matt's resemblance to TK. "And he looked a little like you." He turned toward Tike.

"MATT!" TK exclaimed. "You saw Matt?"

"Whoever he was, he collected this Digicore and hid it in a lake near the Byakko Village. I confiscated it once he left. I was setting off to hand this to the Great Elder."

"Our friends went to see the Great Elder," Angemon addressed. "They were accompanied by your two colleagues."

"Hmm, they must have gone there to receive the Digicore," Marsmon rubbed his chin. He knelt over and scooped the Digicore under his right arm. "Very well. Take me to your camp and we'll wait for your friends to return with the Digicore the Great Elder bestowed to them." He levitated off the isle and hovered close to Angemon. "These three kids. They're able to fly?"

David smirked. "Just one of our many talents."

"Then, allow me to take you to the Great Elder to unlock your potential powers."

"Unlock our powers?" Kara asked.

Tike blinked. "Damn, he can do that?"

"The Great Elder is a miracle bringer," Marsmon proclaimed. "But, in any case, we must head forth. Lead the way, my friends."

"Follow us," Angemon said.

Raising his arms, the proud Bearer of Hope grinned from ear to ear. "Yes! We've got a Digicores! In no time, we'll have two!" He stopped as he remembered Marsmon alluding to Matt earlier. "So, you saw Matt, Marsmon? Did you know where he was going?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."

"That's ok," the child nodded as he sighed.

"Cheer up. We'll see him again," Tike reassured the boy. "Right, guys?"

"Yep!" Kara and David answered as they blushed while hovering close to each other.

"Yeah, you're right," said TK, who lifted his own spirits as Angemon coasted across the isles with Marsmon and the three Digital Humans. "Sooner or later, we'll meet with Matt."  _I hope by then, you've changed into a better person, dear brother._ He grasped his Crest and bit his bottom lip. "Matt, Gabumon. I wonder where you two are now?"

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Main Corridor** _

The manhunt for the escaped prisoners didn't turn out as Burizalor and Phelesmon wanted. Phelesmon desperately searched every room across the main corridor. Only three rooms were left to inspect. There were no signs of Matt and ZeedGarurumon anywhere.

Gritting his fang-like teeth, the demonic warrior grew incensed with being unable to locate them.

"DAMN IT ALL! YAMATO! WE KNOW YOU AND YOUR PET ARE IN THIS SHIP! GET OUT HERE AND SURRENDER!"

Burizalor hurried behind Phelesmon, barking out to the devilish fiend. "Did you find them?"

"No, I haven't, my lord! Rest assured, I'll keep surveying!" Phelesmon immediately reported. "Where are you, Yamato? Where did you run off to, coward?"

"You better find them, Phelesmon! If he somehow ends up near the Digicores, I will hold you solely responsible for your incompetence!"

"Yes, my lord!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _The Monster Freeza  vs. The Legendary Super Saiyan_ (0:00 - 1:23))**

Like a happy child coming out of a candy store, Matt's eyes fell on the Digicores as he touched them. He whirled around and overheard the commotion emanating from the hallways. ZeedGarurumon stood guard at the chamber entrance.

"Heh, that's it, Phelesmon," the blonde-haired preteen chortled as he faced ZeedGarurumon's direction. His eyes fell on the chamber's entrance. "Just keep wasting time looking for us outside." He turned around and looked over the Digicores. "Let's see. One… and two. Good, good. Not only did they heal our wounds, but, they've also handed us two of the four Digicores. We can't get away carrying all of them. ZeedGarurumon, you know what to do."

"You got it. Let's hope this works!"

Metal Garurumon peeked out the door and hollered, raising his voice for the two to hear him. "HEY! YOU FELL FOR IT! WE'RE STILL INSIDE THE SHIP!"

Picking up on ZeedGarurumon's howl, Burizalor and Phelesmon turned around. A fleet of foot soldiers filed out of their bunkers as they followed Burizalor and Phelesmon through the corridor.

"ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Phelesmon exclaimed.

"That sounded like it came from…" Burizalor gasped upon realizing the direction ZeedGarurumon's came from. "NO! THEY DIDN'T…!"

"Here goes!" ZeedGarurumon roared as the metallic wolf expelled energy from his mouth. " _ **Blowback Breath!**_ " He directed the beam through the corridor and blasted through a wall, closing off the path where the troops were coming. "And now to bust our way out of here!" He turned, crouching over as he positioned the Z'd Cannon toward the glass capsule at the chamber's front view. " _ **Zeed Cannon!**_ " He howled as a massive burst of energy blasted through the glass, literally punching a hole through it.

"Nice shot, ZeedGarurumon!" Matt cried out as he picked up the first Digicore and threw it several kilometers from the mothership.

**(End theme)**

Once Phelesmon and the grunts arrived near the chamber, they were blocked off by debris that caved through the corridor - thanks to ZeedGarurumon's blast.

"Damn it!" Phelesmon growled as he and the grunts fired blasts through the wreckage. "Fire at will, men!"

"Hurry up!" Burizalor barked behind his crew. "He's after the Digicores!" Seeing enough of his men wasting their efforts, he opened his eyes and fired twin beams that cut through the rubble like nothing.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ _)_**

Matt snatched the second Digicore and threw it out with the other one. The two orbs landed at a distant and remote location from the ship. The Child of Friendship hopped onto ZeedGarurumon as the Mega flew out through the window and coasted out into the distance.

"Tough luck, Burizalor! You aren't becoming an immortal anytime soon!" Matt laughed triumphantly as ZeedGarurumon carried him off.

Once they reached the main chamber, Burizalor and Phelesmon noticed the Digicores were gone. In addition, they saw the giant hole where ZeedGarurumon fired off his blast. As reality set in, the tyrant's eyes shot wide open as his rage spoke for itself.

"THE DIGICORES!" Burizalor roared, enraged with his chances of immortality taken from him without a second's notice. "THEY'RE GONE!"

"AUGH! DAMN YOU, YAMATO!" Phelesmon bellowed as he glided through the hole and surveyed the outside perimeters of the mothership. He frantically turned and looked, but he saw no signs of Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "Where is he? Damn them both!" He turned around as Burizalor stood in front of the hole, his face contorted with seething rage. "Lord Burizalor, could he still be inside the ship?"

"LOOK FOR HIM AT ANY COST OR IT'LL BE THE END OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, my lord!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Matt and ZeedGarurumon concealed their presence behind a rock ledge. The boy smiled evilly as he watched Phelesmon desperately searching for the escaped duo.

"If we were to fly away, Matt, Burizalor would see us from this distance."

"Agreed," Matt bit his bottom lip.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Power that Cannot Be Defied_ ) **

ZeedGarurumon knelt over as he dove into a nearby lake with Matt. As the wolf submerged further into the water, Matt held his breath and clung to his partner's back.

xxxxx

As she overheard the tyrant's earsplitting roars, Minervamon noticed the Digicores that were thrown out the ship. She took a deep breath and sprinted off, concealing her presence. She followed the direction Matt and ZeedGarurumon took.

"With any luck, I'll try and beat those two to the Digicores!" The determined Olympian declared as she hurried through an assortment of giant rocks. As she passed through, she noticed Phelesmon floating with his back turned and caught a glimpse of Burizalor inside his ship. Her eyes shot wide.  _Luckily they haven't spotted me. But, that little on in the ship… could that be these invaders' leader? As small as he is, his power is… off the charts! There's no way me and the others can tangle with him!_ "But with the Digicores, we just might be able to drive him off!" She picked up the pace and passed through more assorted rocks.

xxxxx

Phelesmon continued scanning the outside and came without any luck. He gave up and flew back into the ship where Burizalor greeted him with an angry scowl. Smashing his tail into the ground, the tyrant left a giant crack that opened a hole into the ground.

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

Phelesmon knelt, cowering with fright as he sensed the tyrant's terrifying aura.

"You not only allowed Yamato to escape, but allowed him and his pet to take… _MY_ DIGICORES!" Burizalor bellowed, his snake-like tone became a high-pitched scream that filled the entire room. "Now he has possession of the two we've worked hard to collect! I'll continue searching inside the ship, while you and UmbraDevimon search the outer perimeters! You only have an hour, Phelesmon! Either don't ever come back or face execution if you don't turn up with both those insects and the Digicores! Do I make myself clear?"

"As you command, Lord Burizalor! I will not fail you!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

As they emerged through the water, Matt and ZeedGarurumon walked over the shore. They shook off the water off, drying themselves (at least only Matt really needed to).

"Ok, I think I threw those Digicores around here somewhere," said Matt while surveying the area. His eyes quickly fell on the Digicores sitting ten feet from them. "Ah! There they are! Perfect timing if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, very perfect timing."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Presentiment_ )**

Matt paced toward the two Digicores, piling them together and pushed them toward a bush.

"Serves you right, Burizalor! Ha, ha!" The blonde-haired youth laughed. "Who would've thought he'd leave those Digicores so out in the open for me to take them from under his stupid nose! All we need is to collect that Digicore we left at that village and we can use the Digicores to destroy Burizalor for good! Or, I can rub it in that bastard's face and wish for immortality myself."

"He'll get a taste of his own medicine," ZeedGarurumon stated. "Perfect justice." Just then, ZeedGarurumon sensed an approaching presence and turned around, growling.

"ZeedGarurumon?"

"We have company."

"Is it Phelesmon?"

"No, its inferior to his. It's…" The wolf watched as Minervamon suddenly stumbled out into the open. He and Matt gazed at the Olympian, awkwardly taken back by the child-like warrior's entrance.

Minervamon paused, slowly waving her right hand. "Uh… hello? Nice day, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Matt barked.

Her eyes instantly fell on the Digicores behind Matt. "Are those… the Digicores? Oh, I found them!"

"What? Get her, ZeedGarurumon!"

Taking no chances with the Olympus Digimon, ZeedGarurumon lunged at Minervamon. The Olympus managed to slip away and back flipped to the side. Drawing out her  _Olympia_ , Minervamon raised it and promptly nailed ZeedGarurumon's face. The wolf swerved his head and opened his mouth, releasing a blast at the child-like warrior.

" _ **Blowback Breath!**_ "

"AI-EEEEE!" Minervamon panicked as she jumped into the air and avoided the blast, which consumed and reduced a pillar of rock into nothing. She noticed ZeedGarurumon's image flickered from his previous spot. She sensed a presence behind her as she turned…

_**Wham!** _

She was on the receiving end of a tail swipe. The Olympus warrior fell like a ton of rocks and hit the ground. ZeedGarurumon descended over where Minervamon lied. Matt approached the fallen Olympian and carefully eyed her.

"She's found us out, Matt. What should we do?"

"Kill…"

"I must… not let Neptunmon's death go in vain," the child-like warrior murmured as she opened his eyes and slowly moved her arms. "…you two are in league with that monster… who destroyed the innocent people in Genbu Village… and killing Neptunmon."

Curiously drawn by Minervamon's claim, Matt knelt down in front of Minervamon. "What monster? You mean Burizalor? Phelesmon?"

"No… he was a giant… he looked like… a monster with the body parts of different Digimon… an amalgamation of different kinds of Digimon and possessing multiple powers… his name…"

"Who is it? Who destroyed the Genbu Village?" The blonde-haired preteen demanded as he reached out to grab Minervamon.

"UmbraDevimon…"

Matt frowned. "Never heard of him."

"He claims… he's out for revenge on a certain someone… you… are you the one named Yamato?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"Because… this creature… has claimed to find you… to end your life… for not attempting to revive his…"

Taken in by what Minervamon's claim, the distressed Bearer of Friendship stood up and reflected on what he said to Babimon.  _Can it be…?_  "NeoDevimon… but he's supposed to be dead!"

"He… claimed someone named Shadramon granted him a second chance at life…"

"Shadramon," Matt gritted his teeth as he reflected on Gigadramon's final warning regarding the aforementioned mysterious Digimon. "I've heard of him, but never once meet him. Burizalor has spoken highly of him. Sounds like a sly bastard."

"You've been wanting to confront him, Matt."

"Yeah, that's right," the frustrated preteen scowled as he grabbed Minervamon by her shirt. "You're coming with us! We're setting off to collect the Digicore I left behind!" He nodded to ZeedGarurumon, who used his tail to snatch Minervamon's limp body and threw her onto his back. "You might be useful after all. So, consider this your lucky day."

Minervamon groaned, barely able to move after the fall she took and still injured from her scuffle with UmbraDevimon. "My colleagues… will come and find me…"

"We'll see about that. Let's move, ZeedGarurumon."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon pivoted his head as he probed clustered ki flying from the northwest direction.

"ZeedGarurumon?"

"In this form, my senses are heightened. I can sense a great cluster of powers heading in the opposite direction! Northwest to be precise."

"A cluster of powers you say? Can't be Phelesmon. Then…" Matt realized who the sources might be. "It's my old friends! They and those other Olympus Digimon this brat behind us mentioned must be with them!"

**(Cue Ren and Stimpy OST - _Hit and Run_ )**

Then, they watched as flaring auras flickered in the distance. ZeedGarurumon narrowed his eyes, quickly getting a glimpse of Birdramon, Angewomon, Keke, Sam, Dianamon, and Apollomon. The group haven't realized yet they were being observed from the distance.

xxxxx

"WOO! Look how fast we can fly!" Sam cried out.

"I'll say!" Keke shouted as she swerved around Sam with agility, coasting across the skies.

Angewomon flew faster than her usual aerial speed, which was thanks to the boost the Great Elder gave to Kari's Crest. "What do you think, Kari?"

"This is fun! Yay!" Kari cried out happily.

Sora put her hand over her helmet. "Woo! Go, Birdramon!"

"The Great Elder tapped into the reserves of our powers. I wonder… will be able to evolve any further?" Birdramon wondered.

Dianamon interjected, overhearing the champion's concern. "Most likely, but you'll have to unlock it yourself in the heat of battle."

"Strong as you'll become, be warned that it might not be enough to defeat the tyrant's elite guards," Apollomon forewarned the Digimon and their allies.

"We won't know until we try," Kari said.

Keke nodded as she watched the Digicore safely secured in Sam's grasp.  _All we need are three more. Hopefully luck will finally shine over our side._

"As strong as we've gotten, I still doubt we're anywhere close to our former glory,' Keke," Sam addressed to his friend.

The female fighter concurred. "Yeah, but it's a start. We'll work our way up, Sam. This Burizalor guy better not take us lightly, or, Matt, for that matter. Wherever he is…"

xxxxx

ZeedGarurumon slowly coasted across, tailing behind the group. Matt covered his face, not letting the wind get into his eyes.

"They're searching for the Digicores, too!" Matt stated. "Maybe, we should pay our old friends a visit! Perhaps, I can convince them to join up with me! This is just my lucky day!"

"Easier said than done, Matt."

"Just keep going, ZeedGarurumon. Besides, I'm sure those Olympus guards would want their friend back," the preteen said, glancing over his shoulder at Minervamon's unconscious form.

Minervamon mumbled under her breath. "…don't take my colleagues lightly…"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Unforeseen Circumstances_ (0:00 - 0:52)) **

Frantically searching across the mothership's outer perimeters, Phelesmon was losing track of the time he had left. He pivoted his head, scanning all directions to locate the exact coordinates of the two escaped prisoners.

"Curse that, Yamato! Where did he go?" The devilish fiend scowled, frustration quickly set in. "If only I still had my scouter to track him with! If I don't find him, Lord Burizalor will finish me!"

Suddenly, Phelesmon noticed clustered auras flaring through the skies. He noted the champion, the ultimate, the two Digital Humans, and the Olympian duo. Then, he turned and noticed ZeedGarurumon with Matt.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Battle of Rivalry_ (0:00 - 0:44))**

"What? Is that… Yamato's pet?" Phelesmon exclaimed. He noticed the physical changes the wolf had undergone. "And did Yamato's Digimon just… change? He looks different from before."  _How did this happen? Did he somehow tap into a new level of evolution? This is a pressing matter, but it's no concern of mine._ "Those others I just saw were the ones that interjected when we besieged the Seiryuu Village!" He scowled and rocketed off, trailing behind Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "You won't escape me now, Yamato! You and your pet humiliated me for the last time!"

xxxxx

ZeedGarurumon once again sensed a presence closing in behind him. "Matt! I sense a power vastly approaching us."

"I'd say that Phelesmon has found us. Feh, what a nuisance!"

**(1:30 - 1:38)**

"Well, look on the bright side, Matt. At least, it's an opportunity to get him out of the way once and for all!"

"Yeah. He'll be too sure of himself after that last battle. He doesn't know you've evolved."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Cavern Hideout** _

The other Digidestined members hung around while waiting for TK, Angemon, and the kids to return. As Izzy turned away from his laptop, he and Tentomon were the first to notice Birdramon, Angewomon, Keke, Sam, Dianamon, and Apollomon landing near them.

"We're back!" Kari called out to everyone, all of whom stood and formed a circle around the group.

"Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting!" Sora apologized.

"Nah, we only waited nearly two days," Joe sarcastically remarked.

Gomamon chuckled. "Two days, but hey it wasn't so bad! We were counting clouds!"

"So, how did everything go?" Izzy asked as he noticed the Digicore in Sam's possession. "Is that what I think…?"

"A Digicore!" Tentomon hovered closely in front of the orb. "Whoa! They're GI-NORMOUS up close!"

"What are you guys doing outside?" Keke barked. "Don't you know that you're going to be caught by Burizalor's goons out in the open?"

Kari noted TK's conspicuous absence. "I don't see TK. Where did he go?"

"We were planning to take all of you to the Great Elder," Dianamon stated.

"But, we'll need to wait for TK, Angemon, and the kids to get back," Birdramon replied.

"Yeah, the Great Elder gave us the Digicores," Sam stated promptly. "No matter what happens, we have to guard it."

"And that we shall," Apollomon said.

"TK went out to collect a Digicore that was sitting by itself in the middle of nowhere," the Child of Knowledge informed Sora and Keke's party. "They've only been gone for about 20 minutes."

"The fourth Digicore? That must mean… they've run into Marsmon!" Dianamon surmised. "They should be meeting with us here then!"

"We'll stick around here for a bit and then…" Angewomon abruptly stopped mid-sentence as she, Birdramon, Keke, Sam, Dianamon, and Apollomon sensed an approaching power closing in.

"I sense a great power coming this way!" Apollomon hastily confirmed.

Sam frowned. "It's MetalGarurumon… but his power…"

"Has grown stronger than before," Keke tensed as she saw ZeedGarurumon stopping in mid-air over them. "There!"

"IT'S MATT!" Sora and Kari cried out.

"MATT?" Mimi gasped in shock.

"OH GREAT AND METALGARURUMON!" Joe screamed.

The Digimon and the warriors quickly formed a barricade in front of the Digidestined. As ZeedGarurumon descended, Matt hopped off and folded his arms.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kyoufu no Ashiato_ ) **

"Greetings, old friends. It's been a while," the calm preteen's smile widened as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

 _MetalGarurumon must have figured out and sensed our Ki while we were going crazy and flying here in a hurry!_ Keke thought as she realized the miscalculation she and the others made, not recognizing the dangers of being traced by MetalGarurumon. "Hold it. MetalGarurumon looks different. He's changed."

"He's new and improved. You can call him ZeedGarurumon," Matt addressed to Keke, looking towards her and Sam.  _Who are these two? I've never seen them before._

"Matt, those two humans… I can trace digital energy from them," ZeedGarurumon said, scanning the Digital Humans. "They're almost part-Digimon in a sense, but they're human."

"Are they like Gennai or something? Well, no matter," the Bearer of Friendship noticed the Digicore in Sam's grasp. "I see you have a Digicore."

"Yeah, what of it?" Sora snapped as she angrily confronted their former colleague.

"Honestly, I'm actually surprised you fools made it all the way out here, but I shouldn't be," Matt folded his arms, calmly smiling. "We always seem to be bumping into each other these days. Looks like we're all after the same thing."

The Olympus warriors noticed Minervamon folded over ZeedGarurumon's back.

"Minervamon!" Dianamon called out as she rushed ahead, only to be blocked off by ZeedGarurumon. "Damn you!"

"You hurt our comrade? Minervamon is only a child!" Apollomon exclaimed.

Matt shrugged. "She came at the wrong place and the wrong time. ZeedGarurumon instinctively protected me. Consider herself lucky to be alive."

"You jerk!" Mimi retorted.

"At least ZeedGarurumon didn't kill her," Tentomon noted.

Sora and Keke both stood at the forefront as they confronted Matt straightforward.

"Matt, you and I need to talk," Keke directly goaded the preteen.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon sensed a nearing presence. Matt turned and noticed a bright aura coming toward them.

A smirk crept across Matt's face. "ZeedGarurumon and I have some unfinished business. But, when we're done, we're going to ask you about my brother and the Digicore. Don't any of you get any ideas about running away. Such pretenses and half-cocked schemes will get you in trouble."

**(End theme)**

With that Matt and ZeedGarurumon turned as they saw Phelesmon landing on the ground.

"Ick, creepy!" Mimi turned her nose and made a disgusted look at Phelesmon.

Joe blinked. "Who is that?"

"According to the Digianalyzer, its Phelesmon," Izzy confirmed. "No other information except he's an ultimate. His main attack is Demon's Shout."

"Phelesmon?" Angewomon murmured.

"Sora?" Kari gasped as she walked up by the Bearer of Love's side. "We have to get-"

"He wants the Digicore. We'll give it to him," Keke whispered, which elicited shock and disapproval from the others.

"Are you crazy? We can't do that!" Palmon snapped.

"Right! Matt's not someone we can trust now!" Joe exclaimed.

Gomamon eyed Matt from the distance. "Yeah, Matt's still not completely back on our side again."

"If you recall old wounds have yet to heal, Keke," Sam said.

However, Keke had a scheme in mind as she turned toward Dianamon.

"Dianamon, how good are you with magic?"

The female Olympian blinked. "Uh, pretty good. Why ask?"

"Sam, give her the Digicore. Let's see if this will work…" The female fighter whispered.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no Shutsugen_ ) **

Sora and the others watched the exchange between Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and Phelesmon. The old rivalry was about to be settled once and for all.

"What do you, guys?" Sora whispered to her friends. "Can we trust Matt?"

Joe frowned in disapproval. "I don't know. Can we?"

"TK seems convinced we can," Kari said.

Izzy watched Keke, Dianamon, and Sam concocting a plan, which hasn't drawn Matt's attention.  _Whatever you have planned, let's hope it works to our advantage._

Phelesmon silenced everyone as he openly addressed to Matt. "Heh. You've certainly made a fool of me, Yamato." Unfolding his arms, the devilish fiend's smile curled. "Thanks to you, Lord Burizalor lost a great deal of faith in me. I recognize one of those shrimps back there. They're the ones who interjected when we besieged the Seiryuu Village. I'm told there are also Digital Humans, whose strength matches and surpasses Digimon. But, they don't seem like any threat to Lord Burizalor. So, are these kids your old friends?"

"Don't be absurd," Matt replied. "I was only selected by choice."

"All I care about are the two Digicores," Phelesmon replied. "Tell me where you've hidden them."

"Up yours," the blonde heatedly retorted. "Just know they're hidden by me somewhere."

"Such bad manners, Yamato. Very well. Once I deal with you and your pet, those shrimps behind you will be next and I'll confiscate the Digicore from them. This time you will tell me where they are, but I hope you make me beat you within the inch of your pathetic life!"

"Just try us," the Bearer of Friendship openly goaded the fiend.

"Fine! I'll end this quick!" Phelesmon declared as a dark purple aura engulfed him from head to toe. "Phelesmon…  _ **Mega Shinka! VenomPhelesmon!**_ " In that instant, the warrior transformed into VenomPhelesmon once again.

Gazing at the sight of VenomPhelesmon was enough to force Joe and Mimi to huddle close together. Kari held onto Sora as Angewomon and Birdramon readily prepared to protect their partners at any given moment.

**(End theme)**

"He's evolved into his Mega form!" Tentomon exclaimed. "VenomPhelesmon! Yikes, I sure wouldn't want to get mixed up in a fight with him."

Izzy sweatdropped. "Even if my life was in danger?"

"Well… that's one exception to the rule."

"His power has doubled," Apollomon stated as he watched VenomPhelesmon stalk toward ZeedGarurumon.

Angewomon added. "But, so has Metal… or, ZeedGarurumon now."

"Is it even possible for Mega Digimon to evolve further?" Sora wondered as she watched ZeedGarurumon encircling VenomPhelesmon.

Kari blinked. "How did Matt do this? Did he do it using his Crest?"

"I don't even know who to cheer for… but… uh… go ZeedGarurumon!" Joe cried out.

Mimi frowned. "Better than cheering for that freak."

Matt evilly smiled, overhearing his former colleagues rambling on behind him.  _Fools. VenomPhelesmon, you're off your guard._

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - Nathan M. Johnson _Get What's Coming (AKA Vegeta vs. Zarbon)_ )**

Wasting no time, VenomPhelesmon lunged toward ZeedGarurumon with rapidly. As ZeedGarurumon took off to attack the fiend, he threw Minervamon off his back. Apollomon jumped in and caught Minervamon, quickly pulling her out of the exchange between the two super Megas.

The devilish beast lowered his head down and jumped upward, nailing him with a claw slash. ZeedGarurumon saw through his attack and ducked under the claw swipe attempt. Matt observed anxiously gripping his Crest as ZeedGarurumon rolled away out of VenomPhelesmon's reach. VenomPhelesmon punched the ground, pulverizing the earth with significant force. He shifted to the skies as ZeedGarurumon hovered over him. The fiend rocketed up and engaged the metallic wolf while rapidly punching at him.

"Did you think you'd get away that easily?" VenomPhelesmon roared, laughing as he noticed his punches were narrowly missing ZeedGarurumon, who swerved around his barrage of fists.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon utilized a sneak tactic and blew cold air into VenomPhelesmon's eyes, rendering the demonic fiend blind – at least temporarily. VenomPhelesmon howled as he grabbed his eyes, madly slashing through the air with his claws.

"ARGH! WH-WHAT DID YOU DO? DAMN YOU!"

Then, without warning, ZeedGarurumon swerved right around VenomPhelesmon and drove his claws through VenomPhelesmon's back, plunging them deep into his back. The fiend bellowed as ZeedGarurumon slapped him away with his tail. ZeedGarurumon opened his mouth.

" _ **Blowback Breath!**_ "

The cold blast impacted VenomPhelesmon's blind spot, sending him sailing backwards into the air.

Matt grinned with sheer anticipation with the impending outcome of this scuffle. The Digidestined and the others observed from the sidelines. Dianamon turned away as she finished doing what Keke asked her to do while Sam held the Digicore in his clutches.

"Look at them go!" Dianamon exclaimed.

Keke shifted her view toward Matt and then alternated to Mimi. Clenching her fists, she managed to hold her ground, preventing herself from intervening from what could jeopardize her existence. She couldn't afford it. Not yet until the time was right.

VenomPhelesmon managed to stall high into the air and pushed the icy blast into the skies. ZeedGarurumon rocketed up and reached the fiend. VenomPhelesmon threw a punch, causing the wolf to swerve around VenomPhelesmon's back. ZeedGarurumon rolled in mid-air and flew up, landing a quick tail swipe across VenomPhelesmon's back. The impact of the blow knocked VenomPhelesmon plunging into a nearby lake. ZeedGarurumon relentlessly fired numerous blasts through his nose and unleashed an assortment of missiles that bombarded the area near the lake.

As they shielded their eyes from the explosion, the Digidestined took cover behind their Digimon. The fighter and the Olympians stood their ground while watching Matt standing at the forefront. ZeedGarurumon didn't dissuade himself from wiping out a section of the vicinity, revealing a more ruthless and aggressive nature – a side effect of his newly enhanced form.

"We should try to-" Kari suggested for the group to flee.

"No!" Izzy shot back. "Unless you want ZeedGarurumon to direct attack us!"

Palmon covered her eyes. "Is it over?"

"Not even close!" Gomamon said. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Uncovering her eyes, Palmon watched as ZeedGarurumon ceased his assault and the explosions died down. "Whew."

"Not yet, guys," Keke said. "Dianamon, is it done?"

"Yes," the female Olympus warrior affirmed.

Sam nodded. "It's not over."

**(End theme)**

At just the right time, VenomPhelesmon dove out of the lake and landed on the earth as he faced down ZeedGarurumon. His fiend's face contorted with a seething anger and frustration, eliciting Mimi and Joe's anxiety – in other words, they were flipping out. (If they haven't already).

"We can't just stand here though!" Mimi screamed.

Sora reassured Mimi. "Relax. It'll be ok… I hope." She eyed Keke, Sam, and Dianamon from the side.  _Whatever you're planning, it better work for our sake._

"ZeedGarurumon hasn't even let down his guard once," Angewomon observed.

VenomPhelesmon bellowed with sheer anger as he flew at ZeedGarurumon. The next attack was an act of desperation. One can tell that much. ZeedGarurumon jumped aside, letting VenomPhelesmon punch through a rock ledge, pulverizing it into rubble with sheer force.

"Yamato! You and your pet are going to pay dearly for this!" VenomPhelesmon roared, gritting his teeth. "Mark my words!"

"Humph, guess my pet's preemptive strike was effective," Matt scoffed irritably. "You're losing it. Face it, you're outclassed against the new and improved ZeedGarurumon."

Phelesmon retorted, spitting blood from his mouth. "Damn you…"

"Do you hear it, Phelesmon?" The blonde-haired preteen wore a sadistic smile. "Do you? It's death's footsteps."

"De-death's footsteps? Bah!" The fiend laughed and gloated. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'm STILL MORE powerful than your stupid pet! And I WILL PROVE IT!"

"My partner responded to my need to survive, my need to defeat you. Most importantly, my need to defeat Burizalor and protect my brother TK! My Crest feed off my need to stop you and Burizalor from ever reaching my home world!"

Kari gasped upon hearing Matt's declaration. "TK really is right then. Matt, he…"

"We still can't be convinced," Joe frowned.

"Or, maybe he has changed…" Sora was taken aback by Matt's goal. "TK, and here I thought we doubted you."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 OST - _Vegeta Theme_ )**

"Gabumon responded to my desire," Matt solemnly declared as he held his Crest in his hand. "He evolved further and became ZeedGarurumon! He shares my strength! We will find the power to defeat Burizalor!"

"It… it can't be. Your pet… shouldn't even digivolve any further. Unless…" VenomPhelesmon reflected to his brief exchange with Burizalor regarding a rising power coming out of the woodwork.  _Lord Burizalor's premonition, could it be coming true? And could it truly be Yamato? Is he the one to achieve the power of an ascendant? No!_ "I refuse to believe it to be so!"

"Before defeating Burizalor, Shadramon and UmbraDevimon's fates remain in my hands!" Matt shouted.

"Bah, you'll never defeat them!" VenomPhelesmon bellowed and lunged toward ZeedGarurumon. "If I kill your pet and prevent you from ever engaging them! YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!"

Keke gasped as she and Sam exchanged nods.

"Did you get that, Sam?"

"Yeah. So, the power of Ascendant is not out of our reach either. We did it once."

Keke added.  _We can do it again. Tai and Agumon are also capable of such transcendent power, too. If ZeedGarurumon is proof enough, WarGreymon can evolve further!_

VenomPhelesmon took this chance as he flew at ZeedGarurumon and raised his right arm, preparing to bring down his claws.

"NO, BUT WE'RE NOT DYING HERE!" Matt roared as his Crest glowed.

Responding to Matt's glowing Crest, ZeedGarurumon's strength became augmented as he charged ahead and traded blows with VenomPhelesmon fiercely. Unfortunately, the devilish beast was incapable of matching ZeedGarurumon's superior speed and proficiency. He was unable to land even one hit. Then, seeing an opening, ZeedGarurumon plunged his Z'd Cannon through VenomPhelesmon's gut. Jutting the cannon through the flesh, ZeedGarurumon buried the cannon deeper.

The children looked on with disgusted looks on their faces, especially since Mimi had the urge to regurgitate.

"AUGH!" VenomPhelesmon coughed as blood spilled from the gaping hole in his gut and out of his mouth. "Yamato, I was… only following Lord Burizalor's command… spare me… please… call off your Digimon… I plead to you… Yamato!"

"After you worked me like a slave during our time together?" Matt shot back. "The fact you're begging for your life makes me laugh!"

"But, listen… we c-can work… together… together, we can… defeat Burizalor…"

_**BOOM!** _

" _ **Z'd Cannon!**_ "

Like a thunderous shot, the ground trembled as a burst of light blasted through VenomPhelesmon's gut. The force of the cannon's shot repelled the fiendish demon. A ton of blood spilled out of the demon's mouth and gut. A giant gaping hole opened up his gut as he fell into the lake, sinking like dead weight.

ZeedGarurumon pivoted his head and walked up to his partner, who greeted him with a pat.

**(End theme)**

"If Burizalor could be defeated by teaming with the likes of you, then he wouldn't be Burizalor," Matt snorted as he shifted his eyes back on the Digidestined and company. He saw the look of apprehension from his former colleagues. The blonde simply smirked. "Now, then. Onto business."

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Chosen in a Tight Pinch! Burizalor's Forces Disperse!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ZeedGarurumon mounts a comeback and defeats Phelesmon! And business is set to pick up. Will they hand him their Digicore or not? ;)
> 
> Next time, it's a transition chapter.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	27. The Chosen in a Tight Pinch! Burizalor's Forces Disperse!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 27: The Chosen in a Tight Pinch! Burizalor's Forces Disperse!** _

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Cavern Hideout/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

"Now, then. Onto business," Matt said as he walked up to the group. Sora threw herself in front of Kari, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. "Well, Sora. We meet again."

"Don't you go near them. Not after what you pulled."

"That bastard deserved it. He was a monster who would've killed you if ZeedGarurumon and I didn't stop him."

"You dare harm Sora and the others, you'll regret it," Birdramon growled.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Anxiety and Unease_ ) **

Matt smirked. "None of your Digimon stands a chance against ZeedGarurumon. There's no need for any pointless violence. Just hand me the Digicore and I'll defeat Burizalor for us."

"But, you still intend to find TK?" Kari asked.

"Of course, he's my little brother. I won't give up finding him even if it kills me."

"Matt, I know what you want and I'm willing to give it to you!" Keke called out as she walked up to the blonde. Her determined eyes fell on Matt as Sam accompanied her. "Here. Just take the Digicore and leave us."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Joe snapped.

"Guys…" Sora abruptly interjected as she shook her head dismissively at the other Digidestined. "Let her."

"But… we promised the Great Elder!" Angewomon said.

"I don't know how you know me, but I take you and this friend have accompanied my former friends?" Matt asked as he walked up to Keke. As he drew closer, Matt sensed a familiar vibe emitting from her presence.  _Wait, somehow… it's weird, but it feels like I know her._

Mimi, too, felt a sense that she had met Keke somewhere before.  _Weird, but I can't shake this weird feeling I get being near her. It's like I've seen and met her in another place. Or, am I just going crazy? That must be it._

"Take the Digicore. It's yours now," Keke requested as Sam willingly handed it to Matt. "It's what you want, right?"

Taking the artifact, Matt gazed over it. "What's the catch?"

"No, catch. It's yours now."

The Bearer of Friendship looked at the Digicore diligently and smiled. "You're a smart girl. It's like you know what I'm really after. For that, I thank you."

"Your brother is on this planet, but don't think you'll find him anytime soon," Keke said.

"Why is that?"

"Just stay away from him. After we all Digicores are gathered, we'll defeat Burizalor together."

"Are you sure you know what she's doing?" Palmon expressed disapproval.

"Yes," Dianamon added.

"Hum," Gomamon furrowed his brows, eyeing Matt climbing atop of ZeedGarurumon's back. "Something about that Digicore doesn't seem… well… right."

"Don't you go near TK until we're all together again!" Kari shouted toward Matt. "And my brother is coming! So, you can wait until then!"

"Heh, so Tai is coming here? I look forward to our reunion. Until then," the blonde chuckled as ZeedGarurumon carried him off into the distance.

The group monitored as he made off with the Digicore.

**(End theme)**

"And there goes the trip to the Great Elder's wasted," the Bearer of Reliability sighed in defeat.

Mimi crouched over and folded her arms around her knees. "Such a shame…"

"Not quite," Keke smirked as she turned toward Dianamon.

To everyone's surprise, the female Olympus warrior opened her right hand as the Digicore materialized out of thin air.

"Ta-da!"

"THE DIGICORE!" The group, who weren't in on the plan, exclaimed.

"Y-you're kidding!" Palmon stammered.

Gomamon cleverly smirked, folding his flippers. "Heh, I knew they had a trick up their sleeve."

"Then, why didn't you tell us?" Joe snapped at his partner.

"Say it, don't spray it," the marine mammal droned.

"That was a neat trick!" Kari smiled. "Then, the one Matt took…"

"A fake," Sam revealed. "It's just a giant stone disguised as a Digicore. Dianamon worked her magic while ZeedGarurumon fought VenomPhelesmon."

"Now, we know Matt already has two according to Phelesmon," Keke stated. "We just need to find them."

"Until then, we won't have long to wait. TK and the others are coming in with the Marsmon," Izzy replied.

"Let's just hope Matt doesn't run into TK anytime soon until we resolve the issue with finding all the Digicores and save this world," Kari said.

Angewomon nodded. "Right."

"Let's put it this way, Kari," Sora knelt over and addressed the Child of Light. "TK is very resourceful and knows when to hide when he sees trouble. Angemon has that special ability to sense great powers before he sees them. He'll make sure TK is safe. Don't forget that Tike, Kara, David, and now Marsmon will be with them. Even if Matt finds TK, he won't hurt him."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. I know how much you care for TK."

"What?"

"You care a lot for TK. I know you've been closer to than anyone else."

"True, but we're just very good friends. I was kind of responsible for uplifting his confidence."

"So, there. You helped him and he's very thankful for that."

Kari smiled, scratching her head. "I learned after looking up to my older brother."

"I definitely see you being a brave person like your brother."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I see that you and TK might even lead your own team someday."

"I hope that's really true."

"She's right, Kari," Keke smiled toward the brunette. "One day, I can even see you surpassing your brother."

"Is that possible?"

"Believe you can and it will happen," the female fighter nodded.

"Right, then I better step my game up!" Kari declared.  _TK, I hope you can do the same._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region**_ / _ **Imperial Springs Isles**_

Elsewhere, Angemon, TK, the kids, and Marsmon coasted past the Imperial Springs Isles as they headed toward the path where the others waited. Unbeknownst to them, Matt and ZeedGarurumon already found their hiding place as he confiscated their 'Digicore' and destroyed Phelesmon. They had missed what was a quick and gruesome scuffle. Fortunately, they were taking a route that was opposite from where Matt and ZeedGarurumon were taking.

Casting his face over the Digicore, TK gazed at his reflection through the orb and smiled a goofy grin. "This is a beautiful orb! Too bad I can't use it to play ball with."

"With that thing? You might break your foot," David said.

Kara flew closer as she stared at the reflection on the orb. "It really is pretty."

"Hey, but we can play soccer with it!" Tike exclaimed.

"Don't get any ideas, bro," Kara scoffed.

"That scared item is not a toy, children," Marsmon growled as she overheard the children making foolish ideas involving the Digicore.

Angemon chuckled. "They mean well, Marsmon."

"It's odd," David said.

"What is?" TK inquired.

"I sensed two strong powers ahead of us. Now, one of them seemed to have faded."

"You think a battle might've finished?" asked Angemon. "It's possible."

"Did you figure out who it is?" Kara asked.

Tike gasped as he pivoted his head to the left direction. He furrowed and clenched his fists. "This energy! It's strong, as strong as the three of us put together!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - _Panic_ )**

"Shouldn't we like Magna Digivolve and fight whoever this is?" Kara exclaimed.

"No, we have to keep going, guys!" TK interjected. "The others are waiting! We don't want to keep them waiting too long."

"He's right," Angemon said.

Marsmon nodded. "And this energy is coming from that wolf who is partnered with the fellow I saw at the village."

"That must be Matt and MetalGarurumon!" The Child of Hope exclaimed as he grabbed his Crest, gulping as anxiety set in.  _Matt, you're close by, but right now… I've got more important things._ "He'll have to wait. C'mon, guys. We have a Digicore to deliver."

The trio nodded in unison. "Right."

"Besides, we don't have time to be picking fights," the angel Digimon affirmed.

"We weren't going to fight Matt and his Digimon," Tike said. "We were just curious."

"What he said," Kara replied. "You guys go on ahead and take the Digicore back to the others. I'll hold off my brother and MetalGarurumon."

"WHAT?" The kids exclaimed in unison.

Marsmon quickly interjected, dismissing TK's idea. "Boy, this isn't wise. You should be accompanying us."

"I know, but this is my brother and I feel I need to set the record straight with him!" The determined child declared. "Angemon will stick with me. You go with Tike, Kara, and David." He turned and handed the Digicore to Tike, who took it without question. "Tike, I'm trusting you with this."

"TK, you sure you can do this?" Tike asked, concerned for the Bearer of Hope. "I don't think even you could convince your brother to join us."

"I'll try," TK said, determined more than ever to confront Matt. "Go on, guys. Knowing my brother, he won't do anything to harm me."

"You heard him," Angemon stated.

"Right then. Let's go, guys!" David called out.

**(End theme)**

As TK and Angemon remained, this gave Tike, Kara, David, and Marsmon time to glide off toward the Digidestined's hiding place in the distance. As the four vanished like flickering lights in the distance, TK and Angewomon eyed as Matt and ZeedGarurumon zoomed right in front of them in the blink of an eye.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Inbou_ )**

A wide grin adorned the preteen's face as he directly faced his younger brother.

"TK, isn't this an auspicious moment?" said the Bearer of Friendship.

"Matt…" TK murmured as he turned toward ZeedGarurumon. "And MetalGarurumon, he's changed! What… what happened?"

"I evolved past my normal Mega-level state," ZeedGarurumon replied. "Call me ZeedGarurumon."

"ZeedGarurumon?" Angemon repeated, clenching his staff tightly in his grip.

"My Digimon has evolved past the normal Mega-level status," the blonde-haired preteen said with an open, devious smirk. "But, that's not all." He reached behind him and showed off the Digicore he confiscated from the Digidestined earlier. "Look what I have."

"A DIGICORE!" TK and Angemon exclaimed in unison.

"Obviously," Matt snorted. "Oh, and I have the other two. In total, I have three. All I need is one more to add to the collection and I'll use them to destroy Burizalor!" He openly gloated like there as no tomorrow and for good reason. He has all but one of the Digicores. In his mind, he was entitled to gloat – at least, until reality would finally set in about the 'Digicore' he collected fresh out of the Chosen's possession. "I see you're out and about. Was anyone with you?"

"No, just Angemon and me."

"I see," Matt frowned as he looked toward the distance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just curious. You wouldn't happen to be hiding something, would you?"

TK nodded dismissively. "No, and you can quite being suspicious."

"You've really grown on your own without me, TK. I'm proud of you," Matt smirked as ZeedGarurumon hovered closer, causing Angemon to cautiously lift his staff. "Just so you know I collected this Digicore from the others. Namely Sora, Kari, and your friends."

"What? Then, you took the Digicore they collected from…"

"Huh?" Matt blinked as he noticed TK quickly stopping mid-sentence, muffling his own words. "What?"

"The Digicore they must've found came from a village or something. I don't know, but you didn't hurt our friends, did you?

"I didn't, TK. They're all ok. They don't matter to me. You're more important. I'm much in a good mood to even bother with them. So, you want to get the heck out of here and help me locate the last Digicore?"

"You're my brother, but I can't abandon my friends. I vowed I'd protect Kari for Tai!"

"Pity. Such a shame. We could've done so much together, but suit yourself," Matt frowned in disapproval with his brother's obvious choice. His eyes fell on the device in TK's hands. "What's that thing in your hand? A device?"

**(End theme)**

"Huh? Oh...this? Th-This is just a crazy gizmo that Izzy made for me. Sort of like a clock."

"Huh, well that's Izzy for you. I'm not surprised he can deal with the out of this world tech. That guy is such a creative genius if I never saw one." He said with obvious sarcasm rolling off his tongue while rolling his eyes. "Sheesh."

"I didn't think I would be running into you, Matt. But, I don't want anything to do with you until YOU decide to rejoin us. Don't even force me. My answer is no! It's better if we stick together like we were supposed to!"

"I see, then. I guess it's too bad that you turned my offer down. If you had joined me, I would have shared that immortality wish with you. We'll both be eternally young. How sad for you to be so soft and hide behind that brat sister of Tai's. I can't wait to see Tai when he gets here. I'll be laughing when he realizes that I'll be an immortal god. Then I'll be the one that destroys Burizalor and take Tai's place as Digidestined leader! As for you, if you do happen to change your mind, then let me know. I'll be waiting for you, little brother."

With that, Matt parted ways with his brother as ZeedGarurumon rocketed past TK and Angemon, leaving the two of them distressed. TK's face contorted with anger as he tried to hold back tears.

"No, I won't cry!" He sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and brows. "Still, whew, that was a close one."

"I'm proud of you, TK," Angemon smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

"You stood up to him. You displayed courage much like Tai and kept the hope that Matt would one day return to us."

"I guess you're right," the boy said as he looked down at his Crest. "My confidence is really starting to pick up."

"Just don't get too overconfident. Let's move out and rejoin the others."

"Right! They must be where Sora and company are. Onward, Angemon!"

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/30,000 Light Years from Digiworld** _

**(Cue Prodigy - _Mindfields_ (1:03 - 2:24)) **

Still far, far removed from Spira, Tai and Agumon were four days from their destination. WarGreymon used the time to amp up his training, quickly mastering the rigorous 50Gs under Tai's watchful eyes.

Tai observed WarGreymon throwing out vicious punches in mid-air as he glided around inside the gravity chamber. Even under 50Gs, the Mega still managed to move about freely as if his body were light as a feather. Today, WarGreymon effectively pushed the gravity up to 100G.

For the past five hours, the Mega trained hard under 100G. It was truly an amazing sight to witness this Digimon increase the gravity for a short period. At 100G, a human's (and even a Digimon's) body would have been crushed instantly. In the four days since departing Digiworld, WarGreymon pushed his limits, practically bringing himself closer to the brink of death. It was then as Tai looked on with horror and despair, fearing for the worst for his partner… WarGreymon unlocked a new evolved form.

The Bearer of Courage refused to give up on his partner, allowing his Crest to glow and enable WarGreymon to evolve… into… well, until he's ready to unveil it once he touches down on Spira.

Tai observed from outside the gravity chamber, monitoring WarGreymon cupping his hands together and struggling to withstand the intense gravity.

Taking a deep breath, WarGreymon fired a massive orange beam through his palms. " _ **Terra Beam!**_ "

The Mega launched the beam toward the opposite end of the chamber. He wove his hands about, redirecting the blast toward him. WarGreymon stood and flexed his body, letting the blast impact him head-on with full force.

_**BOOM!** _

As the smoke cleared away, WarGreymon stood bruised and with damaged armor. Tai looked on, widening his eyes in disbelief and was thoroughly enthralled with his partner's progress. It was going far better than he perceived.

Then, without warning, WarGreymon collapsed to the floor completely exhausted.

"WARGREYMON!"

"No…" The Digimon coughed. "It's ok… Tai… I can handle this…"

WarGreymon used every ounce of strength he could muster. As he was pushed by adrenaline, the Mega crawled toward the switch button installed on the control panel. He pushed the button, turning the gravity off as the room became normal. He was freely able to crawl toward the end of the room, picking up the bag of Digi-Medicine. He pulled out a vitamin from the bag and swallowed it, which quickly healed his wounds and replenished his strength. He sprang up to his feet and flexed his arms.

"Yes! Now that's more like it!"

"Whew, great work, WarGreymon! You're getting the hang of this!"

WarGreymon replied as he stretched his arms out and jumped up. "Glad X and Gennai gave us those Digi-Medical pills. We really needed them."

"I'll say!" Tai called from outside the chamber. "Those are definitely going to be a lifesaver when we get to Spira!"

"Yeah, or we'd be dead. And this time I'll die for real."

"That would suck, but let's not think about that. WarGreymon, I say we'll be at Spira in another two days. Maybe three."

"It seems like it's been forever. I hope everyone is doing ok and have secured the Digicores."

The Child of Courage concurred as he thought about the safety of his friends (and his sister). "Just another few days. Nah, time will pass on quicker than you think, WarGreymon. Ready to continue?"

"Let's do this, Tai!" WarGreymon shouted as he took on a fighting stance.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Eastern Region/Cavern Hideout** _

The group grew restless as TK and the others haven't returned from collecting the Digicore. The Chosen feared the worst for the kids, but the fighters and the Olympus Digimon waited a little longer for their impending arrival.

"We should get on out of here! Did everything get their belongings?" Joe rushed out of the cavern with Gomamon joining behind him.

"We'd like to get out of here if we don't want to run into Matt and ZeedGarurumon," Gomamon suggested.

Palmon walked out with Mimi trailing behind her. Izzy put his laptop in his bag and turned as Tentomon flew about while keeping his bug eyes out for TK and company's return.

"Why aren't TK and the kids here yet?" Mimi griped.

"Now, I'm really starting to worry about them," Palmon said, carrying Mimi's bag.

"Poor kid. I feel so bad about him," the Bearer of Sincerity murmured with sympathy. " How can TK still keep hope his brother will return to us?"

"There's still no sign of them," Sora stated as she paced back and forth.

Birdramon sighed. "I hope they didn't run into Matt. Not with the Digicore in his possession now."

"Heh, won't Matt freak out when he finds out the Digicore we gave him is a fake," Gomamon chuckled. "Smooth one, guardians."

Apollomon and Dianamon exchanged chortles as they sensed approaching energies coming toward them. Keke, Sam, and the Digimon quickly picked up on the clustered powers closing in near their camp. Sora and Tentomon immediately spotted Tike, Kara, David, and Marsmon arriving with the Digicore.

"It's them!" Sam called out.

Keke waved to the kids." Guys! Over here!"

"It's Marsmon!" Dianamon and Apollomon exclaimed in unison.

"But, I still don't see TK!" Kari cried.

"Wait! Behind them!" Angewomon shouted as TK and Angemon came up through the rear behind the kids and Marsmon. "They've all made it back!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Toward Tomorrow_ ) **

As the kids, Angemon, and Marsmon landed, the group huddled together and saw the Digicore held in Tike's grasp. Sam held the other Digicore.

"We have two Digicores now!" Joe said with an open grin. "

"Wait, two Digicores?" TK blinked, overhearing Joe. He shifted his eyes to the Digicore in Sam's clutches. "Ah! How did you get that from Matt?"

"Heh, the one we gave Matt was a decoy. He couldn't tell the difference," Sora smirked.

Tentomon added, hovering behind TK. "We pulled a fast one on him!"

"Though, once he realizes it's a fake, he's going to come after us," Mimi gulped, fearing the incurring wrath of Matt.  _I wouldn't want to be me now!_ "So, let's get moving!"

"Agreed," the Bearer of Love nodded in agreement. "Keke, Sama, we should get going."

"We'll relocate because I have a feeling Matt and ZeedGarurumon will come back here," Keke replied.

TK walked up to Sora. "So, it's true you saw this Great Elder? How was he like?"

"Wise and benevolent. He gave us the Digicore."

Kari quickly interjected. "He even gave more power to our Digimon and unlocked their potentials!"

"And unlocked our hidden strength, too," Sam said.

"Really? Then, why don't we give the old guy a visit?" David promptly suggested. "We'll make all of us stronger!"

"Let's go!" Tike and Kara chirped.

"Oh, and my brother found me," TK spoke up.

**(End theme)**

This drew an initially shocked reaction from the Chosen and company.

"WHAT?"

"But, he… let you go?" Kari exclaimed.

"Yeah, after I turned down an offer to join him," TK said. "See? I told you he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"And here we doubted you," Izzy folded his arms.

"I told him I'd only accept him if he rejoins us," The Bearer of Hope proclaimed. "But, we don't have any time to lose. We need to head out and find another hiding spot."

"And prepare for another trip to the Great Elder's," said Sam.

"Besides, we really need to get back and check on the Elder's condition," Apollomon said as he turned toward Marsmon. "You'll be joining us, will you, Marsmon."

"Of course," Marsmon said. "I wish to see how the Elder is hold up health-wise." He walked over and pats Minervamon's head. "Thankfully Minervamon's alive, but we'll need to take her back to the Elder."

"We can get the Great Elder to heal Minervamon's wounds. As far as the Elder is concerned, it's not looking good. He might only have a few days at the most," sighed Dianamon, casting her saddened eyes on the ground.

"Let's get going, everyone. The sooner we relocate, the better," Sora said as she grabbed onto Birdramon's leg.

The group initially responded with nods and shouted. "Right!"

xxxxx

_**Western Section/Byakko Village** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Hashiru Senritsu_ ) **

Matt and ZeedGarurumon stood near the mouth of the lake. Wasting no time, Matt dove in and hastily submerged to the bottom to collect the Digicore he threw in earlier. Though, unbeknownst to him, Marsmon snatched the Digicore right from under his and ZeedGarurumon's (then MetalGarurumon) nose; coupled with the fact the Digicore he took from Sora's camp was a fake.

As he swam, Matt surveyed the lake's bottom and mentally noted.  _With the Digicore I've hidden here, I'll have them all! Sorry to break it to you, Burizalor, but your reign ends now!_

A few moments pass and the blonde-haired youth was unable to find any signs of the Digicore anywhere. He even swam primarily around the spot he last recalled throwing the orb in. He combed over the seashell bed embedded in the sand.

_It should be around here somewhere! I do remember throwing it here!_

As he descended further, Matt was already above the sea clam bed.

_It's gone, but what could've happened?_

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, he reflected from a few minutes ago when he confronted TK. He remembered the route the boy took was directly several kilometers from where the Byakko Village was located. He remembered the device the boy carried. It finally dawned on the preteen that his own brother tricked him through his own innocence.

_Takeru? I met him in between this spot and the area where I took their Digicore! But, how did he… a clock he says?_

As he swam up, Matt jumped out onto the shore and raced toward ZeedGarurumon. The Mega could read the vexed look on the preteen's face, who had seemingly discovered a wrench being thrown at their scheme. Make that a huge wretch that they didn't anticipate. Matt quickly hopped on ZeedGarurumon and ordered him to fly out toward the direction where they confronted Sora's group.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ ) **

The angry preteen growled as he roared furiously for all of Spira to hear. "YOU STUPID TWITS! YOU THINK YOU CAN PLAY ME FOR THE FOOL! I WAS GOING TO DESTROY BURIZALOR WITH THOSE DIGICORES! AND YOU'VE EVEN TURNED MY BROTHER INTO A LIAR! YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU FOOL ME!"

As ZeedGarurumon landed on the site, Matt quickly surveyed the vicinity. The wolf flew right into the cave and found no signs of the party anywhere. They had just departed not too shortly after TK and company returned with a Digicore.

"Where are they? Damn them, damn them!" Matt cried out with anger. "They're gone! They must have hurried off cause they knew I'd return to find them!"

"I can't even sense their energies, Matt! Not anywhere close by."

"And they're off my Digivice's tracking range," Matt scowled. "The Digimon would've likely suppressed their energies close to zero so you can't trace them, ZeedGarurumon. Damn, stupid devious tricksters! Well, they're bound to go after the ones I've hidden with their device!"

"There are those humans with energy. The energies I probed from them are akin to a Digimon's."

Matt recalled Keke and Sam from first glance. "Yes, but who are they? Are they like Gennai."  _I'll have to research them. Whoever they are, they're likely to have some tricks up their sleeves._ "ZeedGarurumon, let's get back to the Digicores we've gathered. We need to stay on guard and there's no telling if Burizalor will be scattering forces throughout the planet to find them."

"Right."

"In Burizalor's case, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Those little bastards can suppress their ki energy all the way down to zero? We'll never find them now! Tricksters! Damn, stupid devious tricksters! Well, they're bound to go after the ones I've hidden! We'll just beat them there to it!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region** _

The Digidestined, their Digimon partners, the Digi-Humans, and the Olympus trio arrived at a distant vicinity called the Spiral Canyon Region, They managed to find themselves a hidden gorge, which they used to occupy the spacious area. This allowed them to stay hidden from the enemy for the time being.

"This a good enough hiding place," Izzy said as he laid his laptop bag on the ground.

Tentomon sighed with relief. "Whoo, I can sleep easy."

"Are ya nuts? This isn't time for sleep!" Joe cried.

Palmon sighed. "There he goes again."

"They can't surely find us here," TK stated.

"Humph! This rocky place is not too comfortable!" Mimi griped, folding her arms as she pouted. "We can't even use those nice, comfy beds from that ship! We should have brought that ship with us!"

"Can't be helped," Sam shrugged. "Sorry."

"So, what are we supposed to be your majesty?" Joe reproached Mimi. "You want us to build you one?"

"So, you expect me to sleep in a cramped place like this before Tai gets here?"

Keke sighed. "Oh, Mimi."

"We can deal with this," Sora stated. "Anyway, are ya'll ready to see the Great Elder. One of us might have to stay here to guard the Digicores."

"Then, I'll hang here," Sam volunteered as he sat on the stone.

"Us, too," Mimi and Palmon said.

Joe sighed as he sat down next to Gomamon. "I've had enough running around."

"Some of us will need to hang back, but we'll give you our Crests and Tags," Izzy said as he handed his Tag/Crest to Sora.

Likewise, Mimi and Joe did the same.

"If what you said about the Great Elder empowering Crests is true, then these will be necessary," Izzy said.

"Hopefully, we don't need to fight until you guys return," Tentomon added.

"Right. You guys stay low then," Sora said as she turned toward TK. "TK?"

"I'm going," the boy insisted.

Keke offered to the trio, namely Tike, Kara, and David. You'll be going, too, right?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Tike and Kara exclaimed

David added. "Of course, we're not turning down a chance to unlock our potentials!"

"Then, let's get going, guys," Sora said as she hopped on Birdramon, who carried off her partner and took off into the air.

Angemon scooped up TK while Angewomon carried Kari. Keke and the kids flew up as they glided off with the aerial Digimon toward the Great Elder's summit.

"Good luck, guys!" Joe called out.

"Let's hope the Elder can really bring out the best out of her Digimon," Izzy said, turning toward Tentomon.  _If this Elder can empower our Crests and Tags, I look forward to the results._

Sam sat down next to the Digicore as he surveyed the skies. "Don't take too long, guys."

xxxxx

"It's going to take a while if we travel at normal speed," Angewomon remarked.

"But if we were to go full speed, then we'll get spotted," Keke said. "That's how Matt and ZeedGarurumon finding us."

"Agreed," Apollomon replied. "It'll take us two days to get to the summit at this rate."

"As slow we may go, this is for the best," Dianamon concurred with her colleague.

Tike snorted. "This sucks! I hate moving slow!"

"Deal with it. We've got to do it," David said.

"You really think my Crest will enable Angemon to digivolve and fight ZeedGarurumon?" TK asked. "That'll make MagnaAngemon stronger than he already is!"

"More likely, yes. Angemon has very special powers, which makes him stronger than any Champion I've ever seen," said Sora. "I saw full proof of when he fought Metal Garurumon back in Digiworld."

"That's right. He beat him once before," Kari said.

"Matt," Keke murmured, reflecting back on her confrontation with the Bearer of Friendship a few minutes ago. "I hope TK is right and you'll come around."

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Matt and ZeedGarurumon returned to their post while guarding the Digicores.

"If that gadget that my brother used could really detect Digicores, then hiding them is completely out of the picture. In fact, they're after these three. We can't afford to leave them. Looks like we'll just have to wait for them to come to us."

"I was able to destroy the ship's engines, so Burizalor and his crew shouldn't be able to go anytime soon."

"Until they can repair and replace the engines. Then, that'll become a dilemma."

The metallic wolf acknowledged. "Yeah."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ )**

Observing through the scenery of the landscape, Burizalor has heard no report of Phelesmon's whereabouts. Nothing, zip, nada, which only further incurred the tyrant's unbridled wrath.

"Phelesmon is sure taking his sweet time," the tyrant quietly, and angrily, stared out the window with a fleet of soldiers standing nervously behind him. "I can conclude that Phelesmon has either fled or has been killed. I knew I should've brought the Nightmare Special Squad to begin with! Fortunately, nothing dramatic has occurred over the last few days. I can also conclude that Yamato has been unable to obtain the last Digicore. Once I have the new scouters in hand, we will find him wherever he is. Men!"

"Sir!" The fleet of soldiers initially responded, breaking out of their frightened states.

"UmbraDevimon has reached this planet's capital city Spirus. You and your regiment are to head to Spirus to round up any surviving civilians. Collect any viable resources and potential slaves to take once we depart this world."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor!"

"All available brigade are to start combing over the planet! Now go!"

Without question, the soldiers filed out of their leader's chamber of command and headed out to complete their assignment.

Burizalor threw his wine glass aside, collecting energy into an amassed ball without lifting a finger.  _Yamato, you meddlesome insect!_

He launched the ball through the hole in his window and toward any unsuspecting piece of land within 300-mile radius.

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon raised his head and sensed an approaching surge of energy hurtling toward their direction. He and Matt observed as a beam hurtled twenty feet above them and wiped out an isle in the background.

"Seems someone's woken up in a grouchy mood," ZeedGarurumon promptly stated.

Matt scoffed. "He's not going to let what we did go that easily. I can tell you that much."

"Yeah."

"On the other hand, I speculate he could've radioed someone to bring new scouters to find the us and the Digicores. It's possible reinforcements will arrive in less than three days."

"There's also the chance Burizalor will send regiments to scour the planet."

"Good point. He knows that the Digicores can grant eternal life and he knows I'll be able to use a wish from the Digicores to defeat him. No matter what it takes, we must obtain the last Digicore!"

As boldly as he claims to have three Digicores, it's still unbeknownst to him the third Digicore is a decoy. If he thought losing a Digicore was an issue, imagine his initial reaction when he finds out one of his Digicores is a fake.

To make matters worse, in a few days a certain group of mercenaries will arrive.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Capital City: Spirus** _

Spirus, the capital metropolis of Planet Spira.

Though it's the capital of the planet, it's still small in comparison to the capitals of Earth's countries. It is still a small city that was slowly expanding as the populations began to recover after the Great Catastrophe that nearly wiped out the planet's inhabitants a hundred digi-cycles ago.

Just as the planet recovered, this city was being built as the foundation of the planet's hopes and dreams.

**(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - _Fire in the Sky_ ) **

Unfortunately, on this specific day, the inhabitant's hopes were shattered as Burizalor's forces implemented an incursion and attacked them.

Many Spirian natives were being led out of their homes. The invaders collected valuables and treasures as UmbraDevimon opened fire and blasted an assortment of white obelisks that dotted the town square.

30 Mekanorimon and 25 Tankdramon strolled through the streets, rounding up civilians from their homes.

A MetalPhantomon led more civilians into a hovercraft, readily holding his scythe to kill any Spirian if they attempt to flee. 1000 Soulmon and 500 Fuugamon collected bags of goods and valuables while 15 Boogeymon sent a pack of 25 Fangmon to capture escaped civilians who might've fled.

A Zambamon and fleet of 60 Musyamon monitored the vicinity as they kept their eye out for any suspecting natives from attempting to flee.

UmbraDevimon landed atop of a tower and gazed over the destruction in awe. "Heheh, Lord Burizalor will be pleased."  _But, I've still yet to find Yamato. Where is that backstabbing fool?_

"I see you've been busy, UmbraDevimon," a voice belonging to a woman addressed to the chimera beast.

"LadyDevimon," grumbled the behemoth, coldly narrowing his eyes as he saw a figure hovering in front of him.

As UmbraDevimon turned, he noticed LadyDevimon, a tall female devil woman garbed in a black, leather bodysuit that covered her from head to toe. A piece of the suit's fabric was torn over her left breast, and the leather on her entire left leg was ripped off from the thigh to the shin. Two of the ripped sections of her bodysuit – over her left shoulder and the left side of her abdomen – stretched outward and jutted out into living pieces of dark fabric that looked akin to dark flames with red eyes. Bound to her left arm were metallic bands as metal chains looped around her right arm and waist. A large gray belt fastened to her waist. On her right leg, black bands strapped around her knee with the face of a smiling red demon emblazoned onto her thigh and the top of her high-heel boot. The same image was embroidered on her right heel-boot. She wore long, ragged white hair that patched her delicate, ghostly pale skin. Black feathers covered her pair of wings. ' While her right hand was human-like in appearance, her left hand was large and angular with sharpened claws colored a blood red. Only her mouth and gleaming red eyes could bee seen on her head.

The dark mistress openly addressed to UmbraDevimon. "Lord Burizalor has informed me to tell you that we're going to disperse our forces across this planet."

"Does that mean…?"

"You'll have your chance to hunt Yamato the traitor. We must find him and retrieve the Digicores stolen from Lord Burizalor."

"Excellent, finally I'll get my chance to destroy Yamato and that pet of his."

"There's more good news. The Nightmare Special Squad are on their way to Spira. Shadramon will be arriving here, too."

"That's even better news," UmbraDevimon said.

"Alert our forces to bring in all potential slaves and all resources to the hovercrafts. We'll need half of our forces to being scouring the entire planet."

"Understood," UmbraDevimon hastily replied.

LadyDevimon evilly smiled, placing her right hand on her hip. "This will certainly please you, Lord Burizalor. The sooner we acquire the Digicores…" Her chortled, putting on a menacing smile that could scare even a fearless soul. "…the better!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Route to Planet Spira/30,000 Light Years from Digiworld** _

Another day passed.

**(Cue _Rocky_ Theme)**

WarGreymon continued the last day of his training regimen.

The Mega was doing a headstand push up while straining and using one hand.

"Wow! It hardly tires me out at all anymore, Tai!"

"You're on top of your game, buddy. Alright, that should do it for training."

"Right. We've gotta rest up for the last day. I better get used to normal gravity once again."

The Mega paced toward the control panel and pressed the switch that turned off the 100G, toning it down the mass back to normal. WarGreymon noticed a piece of metal on the ground and threw it across the chamber. He tossed it across and literally phased out. He quickly reappeared on the opposite side of the chamber, catching the object in less than a second.

"Whoa! That was wicked, WarGreymon!"

"Tai...I feel so light!" The Mega jumped up, almost flapping his arms like a bird and sprang up into the air laughing. "Ha! It's as if I'm not even on this ship! Light as a feather!"

Turning away, Tai groaned and almost wanted to facepalm. "Good grief. A really strong feather I'd say."

"Now I can handle a Fury Blitz Times Ten!" WarGreymon declared while banging his chest with one hand, the resounding bashes echoed across the chamber. "Whoo-wee!"

"Times Ten? I'm looking forward to that!"

"Yeah, but I'll require  _that form_  to handle it. I can't use it well while in my present state."

"Right then. Do your best. We only have two days before we hit Spira. You can't imagine how excited I am to see Kari, Sora, and the others."

"Me, too, Tai. Don't worry, we'll make these bad guys pay! I'll show them the new power I've achieved!"

"You said it! This is just the beginning of a new adventure!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Presentiment_ )**

"Lord Burizalor, I have fantastic news!" An Ebemon hastily floated into the room. "I've received a transmission from the Nightmare Special Squad and Shadramon! They're currently within Sector-0GTYR7 and are on route toward Planet Spira as we speak!"

Upon hearing the news, the tyrant's lips curled into a blissful and devilish smile. "Excellent, and they should be arriving with the latest improved scouters. Perfect, and just when I've sent UmbraDevimon and brigade of soldiers to scour the planet. Oh, dear Yamato, you and these meddlesome Chosen's luck have officially run out." He chortled, stimulated with sheer ecstasy. "In no time, those Digicores will return where they rightfully belong. Me, Lord Burizalor, the immortal ruler of the Digiverse."

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **A Grand Battle Draws Near! Enter the Nightmare Special Squad!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope that was good enough. Next time, the Nightmare Special Squad will arrive (in addition to Shadramon). All you need to know is Piedmon is the leader like in the original version, but the other four members will be a surprise. ;)
> 
> Send a review when you can and stay gold!


	28. A Grand Battle Draws Near! Enter the Nightmare Special Squad!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 28: A Grand Battle Draws Near! Enter the Nightmare Special Squad!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/20 Miles from the Great Elder's summit/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

After three days of slow travel halfway across the planet, the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the Digi-Humans finished eating. They quickly gathered their belongings and camp materials while putting out a fire they set up for cooking their meals.

Sora, Garudamon, TK, Angemon, Kari, and Angewomon stood as they waited. Picking up their backpacks, Tike, Kara, and David watched as Keke picked up her bag. The whole group prepared themselves for their trip to the Great Elder as this would be their last pit stop. They were intent on making it all the way from this point forward. Nothing would deter their path.

Apollomon, Dianamon, and Marsmon (carrying a bandaged Minervamon) were standing afloat in mid-air waiting for the Chosen and their colleagues to get ahead with their trip.

"Are we ready, my friends?" Apollomon inquired. "It's imperative to get to the Great Elder."

"For your sake and ours as well," Marsmon said.

Dianamon added. "Besides, we can't be too far off from the Elder. We've been lucky no enemy has found us."

"Yet," Sora stated.

Keke signed as she, Tike, Kara, and David floated into the air. "We're all set to go."

"Likewise for us," Kari nodded. "Ready, Angewomon?"

"I am."

"Angemon, let's get a move on to see this Great Elder!" TK cried out.

The male angel initially responded. "Hang on tight, TK."

With that, the three Olympians took the lead as they directly led the Chosen, the Digimon and the Digi-Humans through the air. They coasted over the skies, covering several miles in the process.

"I'm not even sure how much longer the Great Elder will last," Marsmon said with grave concern.

"Then, we've got to take this chance and pick up the pace!" Keke declared as she and the kids boosted their ki, quickly propelling themselves across.

Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon jetted across as they tried catching up with their friends.

"Good grief! They're fast!" A bewildered TK cried out.

Sora furrowed her brows and glared ahead, determined to get where they needed to be. "Step on it, Garudamon!"

"I'll do what I can, Sora! But, what about Matt and ZeedGarurumon?"

Angewomon quickly asserted. "I doubt he has enough strength to take on all of us, including the Olympus Digimon on our side."

"Not to mention my brother is supposed to be here soon!" The young Bearer of Light exclaimed, resoluteness filled the tone of her voice. "Great Elder, here we come!"

Overhearing Kari from behind her, Keke smiled as she became filled with confidence. "At this rate, we might get there in less than an hour."

"Sheesh, it's STILL a long ways off?" Tike griped.

David sighed. "We'll get there, Tike. Relax."

"Yep and then we'll get our power-ups to revive our old powers," Kara said.

"It shouldn't be long, my friends," Apollomon reassured the group as he stayed on course with his fellow Olympian colleagues.  _Great Elder, don't give out on us!_

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Well, unfortunately, their luck ran out as ZeedGarurumon probed a cluster of energies traveling close by. The signal ZeedGarurumon picked up from came from the northeastern direction. He pinpointed their exact locations and alerted his partner.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - _Panic_ )**

As soon as he saw his partner nodding, Matt smirked and scooped up a Digicore. He jumped aboard ZeedGarurumon's back as ZeedGarurumon took off into the air, guiding his partner toward the direction leading to the Great Elder's.

"We've got them at last, ZeedGarurumon."

"I can confirm it's them, Matt. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten individual energy signals."

Matt checked his Digivice, which displayed beacons indicating Sora, TK, and Kari's Crest symbols. "Yeah, and I can safely say Sora, Kari, and my brother are with them. No doubt about it."

"Then, Birdramon, Angemon, and Angewomon will be with them."

"No matter," The Bearer of Friendship scoffed. "Once we catch up to them, we'll ask them where they've cleverly hid the Digicore they stole from me. But, it seems they're going somewhere. They're not out looking for another Digicore. They have one and I have three."

"What else could they be searching for then?"

"Beats me, but we're going to find out. Let's not waste anymore time, ZeedGarurumon! Accelerate speed!"

With that, ZeedGarurumon powered up his boosters as it propelled him faster through the air.

"We won't let anyone stand in our way, ZeedGarurumon! We'll see to it!"

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from the Great Elder's summit** _

Meanwhile, the group was catching up toward The Great Elder's summit. The Chosen and company was greatly anticipating the moment they'll arrive at the summit. Kari, TK, and the child warrior trio were even more eager to meet the Great Elder, since he will likely unlock their potentials.

Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to them, Matt and ZeedGarurumon were closing in on the group not too far.

"Don't worry, guys. We're almost there," Sora reassured TK and Kari.

"Right," TK and Kari initially replied.

"Hmmm," Keke frowned.

"What's wrong?" David noticed a look of sudden distress on Keke's face.

Tike blinked as he, too, noted Keke's disturbed expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing, let's keep going."

"We're about another few minutes from reaching the summit, everyone," Apollomon announced to the group trailing behind him and his colleagues.  _Yes, once the Great Elder empowers the other Crests and these three young warriors, our chances of stopping the invaders will be better. But, I doubt any of them can stop their leader. It's very likely we'll need to band together if we hope to topple that titan._

xxxxx

"Matt! I'm gaining closer toward them!"

"Good! It shouldn't be long before I confront them!"

xxxxx

_**Near the Great Elder's summit** _

The children looked up ahead and gasped in awe at the pillar situated in the middle of nowhere. They gazed at the white dwelling structure sitting atop of the pillar.

"Ah! TK, can you see it?" Sora pointed toward the distance.

"Yeah!" TK gasped in awe. "There's a tall mountain!"

Kari smiled. "That's the one."

Suddenly the Digimon and the fighters sensed a strong energy presence closing in behind them at full speed. Keke, Tike, Kara, and David's faces contorted with anger. Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon readied themselves for what will lead to an all-out assault against ZeedGarurumon, a highly enhanced Mega-level Digimon.

"It's Matt and ZeedGarurumon!" Tike exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Damn it all!"

"We'll try and hold them off!" Kara cried out.

David nodded. "Leave it to us and the Digimon."

**(End theme)**

Looking out toward the distance, the fighters and the Digimon saw ZeedGarurumon and Matt coming toward them. The wolf was already picking up enough speed and would arrive at the site at any moment.

Sora paled. "No, we've got to get moving!"

"How did they find us?" Kari cried out.

"Easy, by following us once we boosted our speed," Keke said. "The moment the Olympus warriors told us to, we gave off energy and it was enough for ZeedGarurumon to sense us. Anyway, you guys go on ahead!" She turned toward Tike, Kara, and David. "You three especially."

"WHAT?" Tike and Kara exclaimed in unison.

David frowned. "Don't argue with her, guys. C'mon!" He grabbed his friends' hands and took off toward the Great Elder's summit.

"TK! Here!" Sora called out as Garudamon glided over to allow her partner to hand the boy Izzy, Joe, and Mimi's Crests. "Make sure the Elder uses his power to empower our friends' Crests."

"Ok!" The young Bearer of Hope said.

"C'mon, Angewomon," Angemon insisted as he carried TK off.

Angewomon replied. "Right!" She followed and carried Kari along.

"Sora! What about you?" TK shouted toward the Bearer of Love.

"Garudamon and I will stay here with Keke!" The red-haired girl called out as she pivoted her head and faced Keke. "Is that ok with you?"

"Knock yourself out," the female fighter said.

While Dianamon and Marsmon (still carrying Minervamon along) flew toward the summit, Apollomon stayed behind to assist Keke, Sora, and Garudamon.

"One of us Olympus guardians has to stay here to ensure the Great Elder's survival," Apollomon insisted while readying himself for ZeedGarurumon. "I sensed ZeedGarurumon's power and even he alone can't defeat me and my crew together."

"Well, I'm glad one of you decided to stay out here," the red-haired girl said, holding a grip around Garudamon's leg. "I just hope TK's Crests and the others' Crests can get a boost like mine and Kari's."

"Same goes for Tike, Kara, and David," Keke replied. "Hell, if the Elder does revive their hidden strengths, they'll become even stronger than me."

Apollomon turned, slightly taken aback.  _Incredible. Those little ones may have potentially stronger powers than this warrior here? And the one with the Angemon… has a Crest that has great power? Fascinating._

_**Fwoosh!** _

Suddenly, like a blur, Garudamon, Keke, Sora, and Apollomon didn't see ZeedGarurumon and Matt making their entrance. They turned around, mesmerized by the Mega's speed, and watched ZeedGarurumon shifting around to face them. Matt's evil smirk curled as he came into eye contact with namely Sora and Keke.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Taiketsu_ ) **

"Damn, what speed…" Keke murmured.

Apollomon blinked. "Even I couldn't see him move!"

Garudamon growled as she closely guarded Sora. "You two again."

"Well, Matt, I guess we couldn't hide from you and ZeedGarurumon for too long," Sora openly addressed to the Bearer of Friendship. "It was only a matter of time, wasn't it?"

"And good timing," Matt replied with a chuckle. "Don't be surprised. My Digimon is leagues ahead of yours, Sora. He can also crush MagnaAngemon and Angewomon if he wanted to." He shifted his eyes toward Keke and Apollomon. "Not to mention you two."

Keke scoffed. "That's a lot of crap talk coming from you, Matt. I thought you'd change for the better, but I guess I was wrong."

"You say that like you know me, girl."

"In fact, I do… well… not right now anyway…"

The blonde-haired youth spat out. "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing you should be concerned with now," Keke said as she reached for her D-Vice. "But, I'll help my friends take you down if need be."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" ZeedGarurumon growled as his eyes glowed at Keke's direction.

"Don't you even try, Matt!" Sora shouted defiantly.

Apollomon readied himself for battle. "Don't forget about me!"

"Although, I guess it's time for me to let the  _cat_  out of the bag," Keke formed a devious smirk, folding her arms. She eyed the Digicore under Matt's left armpit. "That Digicore…"

"What about it?"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but that's a fake."

"WHAT? You… No, you're only bluffing! You willingly gave this to me!"

Keke shrugged. "Yeah, well, while ZeedGarurumon settled his fight with that Phelesmon guy…" She went on to describe how she and Dianamon switched the real Digicore, allowing the Olympian to utilize a spell to create a fake one. "Yeah, you were duped. We handed you a fake. The real Digicore is still with us."

"WHAT?" Matt roared as he noticed the Digicore he held was cracking apart.

Apollomon nodded. "I see. The spell's effects are already wearing off."

"You'd realize it sooner if I didn't tell you," Keke rambled on and chortled. "Too bad. Looks like you're one short  _again_."

"You… you… you little tricksters! You fooled me again?" Matt snapped as he threw the fake Digicore away and snapped at their direction. "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice… SHAME ON YOU!" He yelled as ZeedGarurumon's eyes glowed and fired a pair of beams.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shuugeki! Soshite..._ )**

Apollomon quickly threw himself in front and batted the beams with his fists. ZeedGarurumon zoomed right in and headbutted Apollomon away. Keke and Garudamon flew in to initiate their attacks on Matt's partner.

" _ **Wing Blade!**_ " Garudamon threw her arms up and summoned a phoenix bird that flew toward ZeedGarurumon.

"Move!" Matt ordered as ZeedGarurumon quickly swerved around the phoenix and shot forward, hitting Garudamon with a headbutt.

"Garudamon!" Sora cried out.

"That's it!" Keke exclaimed as she jetted toward ZeedGarurumon and punched him in the face. Her fist impacted the Mega's face, but did little to effect him. "Gah?" Her eyes widened as ZeedGarurumon repelled her with an energy barrier. "Augh!"

"Nice try," ZeedGarurumon growled.

The Bearer of Friendship laughed at their wasted efforts. "C'mon, is that the best you've got?"

"Like hell no," Keke frowned as she pulled out her D-Vice.

Matt noted the device in her hand.  _What's that? Looks like a Digivice, but looks nothing like our own. But, she doesn't even have a Digimon? What's the point?_ "What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Keke! Is that a Digivice?" Sora called out as she and Garudamon were baffled at what the female fighter was doing. "You don't even have a Digimon!"

"No, but I can do this!" Keke lifted her D-Vice into the air, calling out her transformation phrase. " _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_ " With that, Keke turned into MetalLilamon and whirled her laser whip in her left hand. " _ **MetalLilamon!**_ "

"WHAT? SHE CAN TURN INTO A DIGIMON?" Matt exclaimed in shock.

ZeedGarurumon gasped as he probed the warrior's energy. "And her power just shot up!"

"Still nowhere close to yours though, right?"

"Maybe on par with me."

Sora looked on as her mouth dropped in aghast. No words could form from the redhead's mouth as he watched MetalLilamon facing ZeedGarurumon and Matt.

"Incredible…" Apollomon commented as he gazed from the sidelines.  _Humans who can turn into Digimon? This is certainly new._

"Garudamon, Sora, Apollomon," MetalLilamon addressed to the trio. "What are you doing gawking like that for? Give me a hand with these two."

"Oh… right! Sorry, but this… you really caught us by surprise, Keke," Sora replied as she blinked thrice. "Sorry, but we just don't see that everyday!"

"It's not often a human can use a Digivice to turn themselves into Digimon," Garudamon added.

MetalLilamon nodded. "I knew you'd be shocked, but I used a device called a D-Vice. It's far advanced than your normal Digivices, but it's tailor made for me and my friends."

"Tike and the others can use D-Vices, too?"

"That's right, Sora. Once you see them in action, you'll get a glimpse of what they'll digivolve into. And we're not fully humans as we've told you already. We're part-digital and born in a Digital World."

Gritting his teeth, Matt had heard enough. "ZeedGarurumon, don't let this distract you! Walk all over them!"

Garudamon, MetalLilamon, and Apollomon jetted over toward ZeedGarurumon as they engaged the metallic wolf in aerial battle.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit** _

Like Sora, Kari and the others before them, TK and the child warrior trio looked up at the Great Elder in astonishment. Angewomon and Angemon stood behind the kids as Falcomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, Minervamon (now fully healed), and Mercurimon stood on the opposite sides of the Elder's seat.

"Damn! That guy is HUGE!" Tike remarked.

Kara gaped in bewilderment. "Yeah… I'll say!"

David frowned. "C'mon, you, two. Be nice."

"We are, but… he's still big!" The twins exclaimed.

TK shook his head and turned toward Kari. "Is this really the Great Elder?"

"Yep," Kari smiled. "Now, remember what Sora asked us to do."

Dianamon looked outside as she witnessed resounding sonic booms erupting miles from their location. "I'd hurry if I were you. The battle with the boy and his ZeedGarurumon is heating up!"

"Let's make this quick, child," Marsmon said.

Nodding, TK walked up to the Great Elder with the Crests in hand. Tike, Kara, and David approached the Elder's front seat, lifting her hands out.

"Great Elder, we need your help," the Child of Hope addressed to Spira's eldest prophet.

The Great Elder lowered his head, smiling. "Yes, I see you're the children that girl and her friends alluded to. Please, you four come forward."

TK, Tike, Kaka, and David stepped forward as the Great Elder lowered two hands over them.

"Please, we need to make this fast, Great Elder," David said.

Tike nodded. "Yeah, we need to have our powers drawn back out so we can kick ass again."

xxxxx

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon sensed a series of rising energies emanating from inside the summit in the distance. He turned his head, which drew Matt's attention away from the Garudamon and the others.

The rising energies managed to startle ZeedGarurumon, further piquing his curiosity.

"What is it, ZeedGarurumon?"

"I'm picking up an assortment of energies from that structure ahead of us."

"You don't say?" Matt said as he raised his left brow. He shifted his view to the pillar ahead of them. "That building there!"

"Yes, Matt."

"Then, let's check it out! TK could be over there!"

"No! Hold it!" MetalLilamon cried out as she flew out and threw her laser whip, which ZeedGarurumon evaded. "Damn it!"

"That must be where you're hiding the Digicore you stole! ZeedGarurumon, step on it!"

"Right!" The wolf howled as he rocketed toward the Great Elder's summit in a hurry.

"NO!" MetalLilamon shouted as she, Garudamon, and Apollomon flew off in pursuit of ZeedGarurumon.

Sora cried out. "We can't let him near the kids!"

"Tike, Kara, and David can handle themselves," MetalLilamon added. "It's TK and Kari we should be worried about!"

"He's nearing the summit!" Apollomon exclaimed. "Comrades! Come out!"

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z - Faulconer Productions OST - _Guru's Theme_ ) **

The Great Elder finished his work. He managed to empower TK's Crest in addition to Izzy, Mimi, and Joe's. Tike, Kara, and David received their power-up enhancements.

"Aw, man! Can you feel it?" Tike said, flexing his arms. "I feel like I'm getting closer to reaching my peak again!"

Kara's eyes lit up. "Ehehe, yeah!"

David jumped up and down. "Whoo-hoo! It won't be long until we reach the gold again!"

"The Crests… I can definitely feel their powers growing," Angemon remarked as he knelt behind TK. "Incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, now we'll be ready for when Burizalor sends his crew after us!" TK said.

"And so it is done," the Great Elder's smile softened as he coughed, causing Mercurimon to tend to the elder.

Falcomon rushed over by the Elder's side. "Great Elder!"

"Your health… it's slowly diminishing," Mercurimon said with grave honesty.

"I'll be fine. I can manage to hold out… a little longer until they get their wishes from the Digicores…"

"You two," Mercurimon addressed to TK and Kari. "Your Crests have the most latent powers I've sensed. You have the potential to utilize great powers like these three." He referred to Tike and the other kids. "You may one day be able to wield great powers like them." He walked up to TK and Kari, placing both hands over their heads while probing the Crest's energies that dwelled within their bodies. "It's imperative you survive as you two hold the most gifted Crests. Don't forget that, Bearers of Hope and Light. Your powers are essential to restoring your Digiworld. On top of that, if possible, those Crests may be vital to preserving the Digicores."

"Yep, that's our TK and Kari," Angewomon said.

Tike and Kara's faces lit up with radiant smiles as they eyed TK and Kari.

"Hear that, sis?"

"Yep," Kara said.

Suddenly, the Olympus warriors sensed ZeedGarurumon's arrival outside the summit.

Mercurimon growled as he turned away and faced the entrance door. "He's here."

"My brother?" TK whirled around.

Tike popped his knuckles. "Let's show him and ZeedGarurumon the door."

"You said it!" David added.

"Everyone, protect the Great Elder!" Dianamon called out.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

ZeedGarurumon landed outside the summit as he and Matt surveyed the area. Matt was enthralled that such a sacred sanctuary was left out in the open and sitting atop of a pillar where any enemy could find it. The Great Elder's summit has had a dash of luck as not even Burizalor's men have been able to confirm its existence.

Matt placed a hand over the structure and combed through the area. "This is amazing. Who would live in the middle of nowhere?"

"Stop where you are!" MetalLilamon cried out as she landed on the pillar. ZeedGarurumon jumped in front of Matt and barricaded him from MetalLilamon's reach. "Get away from the Elder's summit!"

As Garudamon landed, Sora jumped off and ran up beside MetalLilamon.

"Matt! You're going too far! There's no Digicore in there!"

"Is that so, Sora?" The blonde-haired youth devilishly smirked. "Why don't I walk in and ask?"

"DON'T!" Apollomon roared as he flew over ZeedGarurumon and put a hand in front of Matt's face, prompting ZeedGarurumon to charge toward him.

"Hold it, ZeedGarurumon!" Matt ordered as his partner halted. He slowly turned his head and eyed the entrance. "Then, it must be Tai and Agumon. Heh, I figured they'd turn up. Is this where those two cowards have been hiding?"

"No! They're not here!" Sora retorted.

MetalLilamon snorted. "And if they were, you and ZeedGarurumon wouldn't be acting so cocky."

"It's Tai. Just watch…" Matt stopped mid-sentence as he watched Mercurimon, Dianamon, Marsmon, and Minervamon step out through the door. The startled preteen jumped back, taken aback by the large number of Olympus Digimon blocking the entrance's path.

"Matt, I can't take all of them at once," ZeedGarurumon confessed.

"Ok, you obviously must be protecting Tai and Agumon! Get out here, you…" Once again, Matt stopped mid-sentence as his eyes and mouth gaped in aghast. This time TK, Angemon, Kari, Angewomon, Tike, Kara, and David stepped out.

"Wait! Did all of them give off those energy signals, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Yes, the kids included."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ ) **

_How did all happen so fast? There's no way… unless the Great Elder enhanced their powers or something?_ Matt mentally speculated.

Tike frowned. "Don't even think about trying to fight all of us."

"You do and you're screwed," Kara remarked.

David added. "Give it up."

"We outnumber you and ZeedGarurumon, Matt," TK said.

Kari replied. "It's only going to get worse once my brother and Agumon get here."

Matt noticed TK and Kari's glowing Crests.  _Their Crests? Then, this Elder… this like being hit with a gigantic curveball! I wasn't anticipating this!_

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit** _

It was at that sudden moment the Great Elder probed a set of disturbing energies closing in near Spira. He turned and looked down toward Falcomon, who stood by the aging elder's side.

"Falcomon. Tell everyone that a great power is reaching Spira. Hurry, little one."

"Yes, Great Elder! I will!" Falcomon cried out as he ran out of the hut and alerted everyone. "Listen up! The Great Elder says someone else is coming here!"

"Someone else?" Everyone, except Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and the Olympus Digimon, shouted in unison, dumbstruck at what Falcomon alluded to.

"What does he sense?" MetalLilamon inquired.

"Someone else coming?" murmured Matt.

Mercurimon raised his head as he and the Olympus Digimon sensed approaching powers. "It's true. Something's coming to Spira."

"You're right!" Tike exclaimed. "I can feel it, too!"

"A huge power," ZeedGarurumon stated.

"It's got to be WarGreymon!" Kari called out. "And that means my brother is coming!"

"But, it's strange," Marsmon said. "It's not one power."

Minervamon added. "It's  _more than one_."

**(End theme)**

As soon as the Olympus hinted at more than just one power, Matt's eyes shot open. He and ZeedGarurumon quickly came to the realization as reality slapped them across the faces. The blonde-haired preteen recalled Burizalor's more elite soldiers.

"No… then that mean… NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Matt roared, drawing everyone's attention. "Can it be he summoned the Nightmare Special Squad?"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Mighty Foe_ ) **

"One, two, three, four… five," ZeedGarurumon noted, sensing each individual power. "It's five of them! It is them!"

"Damn it all!" Matt shouted as he knelt down and punched the ground. "That coward Burizalor did call the Nightmare Special Squad!" He looked toward Sora and MetalLilamon. "You'll have to give me that Digicore then!"

"No way!" Sora shot back.

MetalLilamon angrily retorted. "Why should we have it to you?"

"I swear I'll never harm you guys! This time… I'm officially returning to your side!" Matt cried out, almost pleading before his former friends and their colleagues.

"Are you sure you can keep your word, Matt?" TK asked as he confronted Matt. "Matt, please say you are."

"I will, TK. Please, you're the only one who can trust me."

"Stop playing with TK's emotions, Matt!" The redhead snapped at the blonde.

"Sora, this is a matter of life or death!" Matt exclaimed as he went on describing the strength the Nightmare Special Squad possessed. "Listen, these five men, the Nightmare Special Squad, are all strong. They're about as strong as ZeedGarurumon was when he fought you guys back in the Digiworld… No, I'd day TEN TIMES stronger than that. And there are TEN of them. I doubt these Olympus guardians can stand a chance if they were to face them all at once! These guys will possess new scouters if they're coming here! That'll be even more troublesome!"

"If what you say is true, then we're all going to need to fight them," MetalLilamon said.

Tike smirked. "Heh, you know. They sound like tough guys."

"I'm down for it," Kara said. "We haven't had a chance to fight yet!"

Mercurimon confirmed to everyone. "It's true. There are indeed five powers heading to this world. They're not too far. They'll be here any moment."

"That tears it! We have to go now!" Matt exclaimed as he ran up to Sora and shook her shoulder. "Do you want these monsters to kill us all?"

"No, but you're one of the last people I'd entrust a Digicore to! We'll use the Digicores together!"

MetalLilamon interjected between Matt and Sora's heated exchange. "Settle down. We have a common enemy now. Matt, we have the Digicore you're looking for. Actually, we have two. The one Marsmon took from under your nose and the other we switched with a decoy."

Matt took a deep breath. "I never pegged you to be a negotiator."

"If they're close, we better get go now," MetalLilamon stated as he shifted her view to Tike, David, and Kara. "We're going to need to move and snare those Digicores!"

"Right!" The trio cried out in unison.

"The Digicores can grant three wishes," Mercurimon stated. "I'm sure you can have your wish as well. The one you need to revive your friends."

"THREE?" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"Well, how about that?" Angemon said.

"Hurry up!" The Bearer of Friendship hastily jumped on ZeedGarurumon and barked. "It'll be your fault if we run out of time!"

"Fine! You can follow us, but you better keep your promise!" Sora snapped as she climbed back on Garudamon.

MetalLilamon took to the air. "And I'll make sure you stay true to your word, Matt. Or, you deal with me and the kids!"

With that, the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, and the fighters took off from the Great Elder's summit as they raced to the Digicores' location. The Olympus Digimon remained where they were, watching the group vanish far into the distance.

"Can we be certain they can trust that boy and the ZeedGarurumon?" wondered Dianamon.

Minervamon scoffed, folding her arms. "I wouldn't. Those two jerks almost killed me! Ugh!"

"We have our orders. We're to remain here," Marsmon said. "Besides, we still have that UmbraDevimon creature to locate. After all, according to Minervamon, it was he who killed Neptunmon."

Apollomon scowled, clenching his fists as fire flared around him. "Damn these invaders. Then, we'll engage UmbraDevimon and let the others handle this Nightmare Special Squad."

**(End theme)**

As the Olympians walked into the summit, they crowded near the Great Elder. The Elder, without question, was on the brink of death's doors and could pass on at any moment. As time goes by, his lifespan was fading.

The Elder coughed, addressing to his loyal guards. "I understand Neptunmon met his unfortunate end… at the hands of one of these invaders. And those children have left, am I correct?"

"Yes, Great Elder," Mercurimon proclaimed. "Even if the situation improves, their chances are still slim."

"Mercurimon and Dianamon, I'll need you to go with them," the Elder requested. "Apollomon and Minervamon, go and find the one who destroyed Neptunmon. Marsmon, stay by my side."

"Yes, sir," all the Olympians, sans Mercurimon, replied.

"But, Great Elder…" Mercurimon tried to object. "I can't leave…"

"Just don't mind an aging man like myself. I'll last a little longer yet…"

"As you wish," Mercurimon said. "Olympus guards, disperse!"

xxxxx

"Damn, damn, damn! I can't believe we're doing this!" Tike cursed up a storm. "We're crazy for believing Matt!"

"Shut up and keep going!" Kara exclaimed, covering hear ears.

"I still can't believe we're doing this!" Sora cried out.

"Everyone! Move as fast as you can!" Matt roared, quickly reminding everyone.

Kari closed her eyes, praying.  _Tai, Agumon! Hurry!_

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/Near Planet Spira's Orbit** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Unforeseen Circumstances_ (0:00 - 0:53)) **

Closing within Planet Spira's orbit, five spacepods hurtled quickly past an asteroid belt and rocketed directly toward the majestic gem of the Digiverse. It was a long four day trip from Planet Buriza. In just a few moments, their landing would create an impact that would affect the outcome of the heroes' chances of fleeing with the Digicores.

With the Nightmare Special Squad closing in, a whole new game was set to begin.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, another pod hurtled away from a distant galaxy as it headed toward the center of the Digicore conflict: Planet Spira. Inside the object, the mysterious Shadramon was set to land at the exact same coordinates as the Nightmare Special Squad.

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Burizalor's Mothership/Main Chamber** _

Burizalor stared silently outside his ship, grinning a wicked smile. He watched as the five objects slammed into the planet, throwing up hundred pounds of earth into the air. As the objects landed, they created a resounding effect of multiple volcanic explosions.

**_Boom!_ **

**_Boom!_ **

**_Boom!_ **

**_Boom!_ **

**_Boom!_ **

At the wake of the pods landing, five deep craters formed. The five pods remained safely secured in the craters as hot smoke leaked out of the earth.

**(End theme)**

"Lord Burizalor, they've arrived," LadyDevimon humbly announced as she walked into the tyrant's chamber.

"Yes, the Nightmare Special Squad are here," Burizalor deeply chortled. "Took them long enough."

"And Shadramon's pod arrived a few miles from where they've landed."

"Superb. I look forward to greeting all of them."

xxxxx

_**Near Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region** _

It didn't take long for ZeedGarurumon, the Digimon, and the Digi-Humans to hear the resounding impact crashes that echoed across halfway through the planet. They also sensed the strong energies that emanated from these five objects.

"Did you feel that?" David exclaimed.

"I did!" Tike cried out.

MetalLilamon spoke up. "Five of them just as ZeedGarurumon and Mercurimon claimed. There are five of them!"

"Aren't we there yet?" The hostile Bearer of Friendship shouted. "They've already landed!"

"There!" Sora shouted as she pointed to a distinct gorge where a small camp was set up.

xxxxx

Sam quickly stood up as he sensed an assortment of ki closing in. He watched as Sora jumped off Garudamon and landed. MetalLilamon, ZeedGarurumon, Tike, Kara, and David hurried over to grab the Digicores.

"Guys! We're going to need these!" The Bearer of Love exclaimed as ZeedGarurumon and Tike scooped up the two Digicores.

"WHAT?" Izzy exclaimed as he and Tentomon emerged out of their tent. "What's going on?"

"Where you doing with the Digicores?" Joe spazzed out, running out flailing his arms madly. "Hey! Aren't going to explain…?"

"Sorry, but no time!" Sora called out as she hopped back on Garudamon.

"Hurry up!" Matt shouted.

And just like that, the group flew off leaving Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and the others behind.

"Hey! What the heck's going on?" Mimi snapped. "They turn up again and just leave us?"

Sam blinked as he lowered his eyes and saw three Crests/Tags in his hands. "Huh? Oh, guys!" He turned, showing Izzy, Mimi, and Joe their respective Crests. "They meant to give these to you." He handed them back their Crest/Tag.

Then, they paused and came to the realization that Matt (of all people) was with them.

"GUH?"

"Was that Matt and ZeedGarurumon I just saw with them?" Mimi screamed.

Palmon blinked, scratching her head. "You guys JUST figured that out?"

Gomamon sighed. "Oh brother. You guys can't be this slow."

Tentomon folded his arms. "I was going to bring this to your attention, but…"

"Never mind that! They just went off and left me behind!" Sam snarled as he clenched his fists. "You jerks!"

"Sounds like they're in a hurry toward something, but what?" Izzy wondered.

"What if they've found the other Digicores?" Joe said.

Sam nodded. "That must be it. They're probably in a hurry to get them. That huge quake we felt earlier. I sensed five individual energies from them. Five strong powers." He clenched his fingers tightly, wrapping over them his arms. "I bet you felt that, too? Right?" He turned toward the Digimon trio.

Palmon nodded. "Only slightly."

"I wonder who they belong to?" inquired Gomamon.

"I can tell you this, they're definitely not Tai and Agumon," Tentomon stated.

Sam frowned while looking toward the sky. "And they're late? What's keeping those two?

"Shouldn't you guys go out there and like help them?" Mimi asked.

"Not yet. We'll go when they need us," Palmon replied.

"Should things get too serious, we'll leave this site and relocate," Sam addressed to the group. "I feel there's a huge rumble waiting to happen."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Top of Burizalor's Mothership** _

The five spacepods opened one by one.

Burizalor floated in his hover chair, chortling evilly as LadyDevimon accompanied him through the mothership's roof.

One by one, each the elite five members of the Nightmare Special Squad emerged.

First, a figure garbed in a Pierrot outfit emerged.

Then, an orange-skinned figure plopped out with a shaggy, white rockstar-like mane.

Then, a massive brute with a tuft of wavy red hair walked out.

Then, a blue-skinned creature walked out, grinning and baring fang-like teeth.

Then, a short, green figure emerged with four eyes popping out of his head.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert Song -** _**Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!** _ **)**

_Dun… dun… dun… dun… DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUN! DUUUUN!_

The five warriors levitated from their pods and landed atop of the mothership, forging a straight line formation.

Burizalor chortled. "Oh, ho, ho, ho!"

"And here they are," LadyDevimon gawked at their eccentric entrance, hearing a Super Sentai-esque theme randomly blaring in the background.  _Where is that coming from?_

Toku-Sentai!

_Toku-Sentai!_

_**Toku-Sentai!** _

_**TOKU-SENTAI!** _

If there was anything to describe these five men, it was that they loved making an extravagant and eccentric entrance. And this was no exception as they commenced their  _Special Intro Poses_.

All of them minus, the Pierrot-like character, were garbed in white and black uniforms with distinctive shoulder pads of varying colors.

A giant, muscular humanoid mutant with cream skin stood out in the spotlight first, wearing orange chest armor and shoulder pads. " _ **WHOOOOOOOH!**_ " The brute howled in a loud, boorish roar as he posed. "I'm…  _ **BRUTEMON!**_ "

The tall, azure-skinned reptilian, garbed in blue chest armor and shoulder pads, let out a loud snake-like hiss, striking his signature pose. "I'm…  _ **DEVILIN!**_ "

The third mercenary, an orange-skinned mutant, wearing red armor, shouted, throwing his white mane over his face and did his signature pose. "I'm…  _ **CHASER!**_ "

The fourth man, a short, stocky four-eyed frog creature, garbed in green chest armor and shoulder pads, hollered and did his signature pose. " _ **GURDMON!**_ "

Toku-Sentai!

_Toku-Sentai!_

_**Toku-Sentai!** _

_**TOKU-SENTAI!** _

And finally, the leader, stood out at the center. He was garbed in extravagant green, puffy pants with yellow designs embroidered on his thighs. His boots were yellow with curled-up tips around the toe area. Wrapped around his waist was a golden buckle with a heart in the center. He also wore a red shirt with long sleeves and the skull Ace of Spades sigh on both of his shoulders. Strapped on his back were four swords - which referred to as his 'Trump Swords' - as each one had four symbols on each. There was an Ace of Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts and Spades. Extending from the back of his shirt are two, wavy blue ribbons. Extending from the top of his head was orange hair. The mask covering the top half of his face was black-and-white. There was a notch around the eye and a red heart symbol on the white half side. He laughed out loud and did his signature pose. "Annnnnnd. I'm…  _ **PIEDMON!**_ "

" ** _FORM…_** "

" ** _AND..._** "

" ** _ALL…_** "

" ** _TO…_** "

" ** _...GETHER!_** "

The five posed together and shouted in unison. " _ **WE ARE THE NIGHTMARE SPECIAL SQUAD!**_ "

**(End theme)**

Cue the awkward silence followed by Burizalor and LadyDevimon sweatdropping.

"Uhhh…" LadyDevimon groaned as she facepalmed.  _Oh, Lord Piedmon… I still can't believe you've been promoted to replace Captain Ginyumon after his untimely demise._

"My… what an entrance, heh," Burizalor's dumbfounded look was replaced with an evil smile.

The five-man tandem roared out altogether. "Thanks boss!"

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The First Man up! Gurdmon's Time Freeze!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please welcome this story's Ginyu Force: the Nightmare Special Squad! A total lack of a Ginyumon (Piedmon taking his place), but there's a good reason for that. 'Ginyumon' was killed a long time ago.
> 
> LadyDevimon breaks the fourth wall, heh.
> 
> Next time, the fight against the Nightmare Special Squad begins! :D
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	29. The First Man Up! Gurdmon's Time Freeze!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We begin the Nightmare Special Squad battle arc. First up, Gurdmon takes the spotlight plus more. Enjoy.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 29: The First Man Up! Gurdmon's Time Freeze!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Top of Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

"I've been waiting for you," the tyrant openly addressed to the Nightmare Special Squad.

"Thank you, my lord. We're flattered," the flamboyant Pierrot warrior jovially replied, bowing to Burizalor. "So, what's the job this time?"

"That traitor, Yamato, confiscated the Digicores we worked hard to collect. Find him and his pet, make them suffer. But, don't kill them. I want you to personally bring those two to me for further questioning. I will then force them to tell me where they've hid my Digicores."

"Don't worry," Piedmon said, pressing a switch to activate his scouter. In no time, the scouter was able to trace the two closest beacons. "Hmm, our scouters have already spotted those two traitors. But, wait… I see ten others with them. A few of them have some pretty intense power readings."

"Ten? Oh, of course! It's the Chosen with those Digi-Humans and their Digimon pets who interjected into our affairs."

"Are they the same Chosen Children with the Crests and Tags?"

Burizalor nodded. "Correct, Piedmon. They're Yamato's former allies."

"And you want us to…?"

"Kill them without hesitation."

"YES!" The Nightmare Special Squad hollered in unison.

An evil smirk curled on Piedmon's face. "You've got it, Lord Burizalor. We'll be sure to bring the final curtain on them. Rest assured."

"We look forward to the result, Lord Piedmon," LadyDevimon smirked as she seductively walked up to the Dark Master. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has, my mistress. You're looking magnificently loathsome."

LadyDevimon smiled a devilish grin, putting her arms over Piedmon's shoulders. "Oh, you really know how to please a lady, Lord Piedmon. You haven't changed."

"After we're done here, we can perform the  _dance of joy_ …"

"Uh, sure. Why not?

"Lord Burizalor," Chaser addressed to the tyrant, speaking with a slight 'Aussie' accent. "Here are the scouters you've requested." He picked up a briefcase and placed it in front of the seated villain, bowing his head. "As you per requested."

"Thank you."

Piedmon kissed LadyDevimon's hand and tiptoed off. "We'll talk later, my mistress." He hurried back over to his colleagues as they formed another line formation. "Nightmare Special Squad! Line formation!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball OST - _Red Ribbon Army Theme_ ) **

" _ **HOO!**_ "

"We'll see you soon then, my lord," Piedmon proclaimed. "Rest assured we'll bring Yamato and his pet to you! And if we happen to find those Digicores, we'll bring them! Now, Nightmare Special Squad! It's….  _ **SHOOOOOWTIME!**_ "

" _ **YES!**_ "

"THIS WILL BE THE CHOSEN'S FINAL ACT!"

With that, the Nightmare Special Squad jetted off one by one into the skies. They quickly coasted through the emerald skies as they followed Matt, Sora, and company's exact direction with their scouters.

**(End theme)**

Burizalor blinked as he turned toward LadyDevimon. "…an odd bunch, are they?"

"Indeed, my lord," the mistress added.

"Lord Burizalor," another voice emanated from behind the seated tyrant.

As Burizalor and LadyDevimon turned, they saw a hooded figure walking up to them. The figure knelt down, bowing his head.

"Ah, Cyrus… no, make that Shadramon."

"It's good to be of service to you, my lord. How has UmbraDevimon been doing?"

LadyDevimon promptly verified. "He's already assisted in conquering this planet's capital, Spirus. Right now he's been searching across the planet for Yamato and the Chosen. But, now that the Nightmare Special Squad have arrived, those children and their pets will be caught."

Burizalor added as his hoverchair floated toward Shadramon. "Yes, indeed. Shadramon, I've been pleased with UmbraDevimon's results. In fact, now would be a good time to search for him. Bring him here as I expect Piedmon and his crew to return very soon."

"Very good, my lord. I will bring him as fast as I can."

"Oh, and do remove that hood. There's no need for you to conceal yourself in my presence."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no Shutsugen_ ) **

Shadramon chuckled as he turned his back to the tyrant. "Oh, but where's the fun in unveiling myself here? I wish to do it when I meet Yamato. I've been meaning to confront him for a long time…" Underneath his hood, a pair of red eyes glowed as he chuckled. "My would be successor. I'll have the pleasure of teaching him a thing or two about respect. And I'm sure UmbraDevimon will enjoy extracting a bit of revenge. If you know what I know mean, my lordship."

"Don't take too long, Shadramon."

"Yes, Lord Burizalor."

The shady character glided into the skies and jetted off as he turned on his scouter, allowing him to pinpoint UmbraDevimon's exact location.

"Shadramon is here, too. Things are certainly going to be unpredictable."

"You're correct, LadyDevimon. I can feel it. The Digicores and Yamato will come right back where they belong…  _to me_."

xxxxx

_**Forty-Five Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

As quickly as the Squad budged, ZeedGarurumon and the Digi-Humans sensed the incoming energies following them from another direction. They felt the five Squad members closing in and accelerating at a brisk pace.

"They're moving in quick, Matt!"

"Damn it all! They're already hot on our tail!" Matt barked. "They already found us with their scouters!"

"I can see five of them," MetalLilamon confirmed, nodding. "Just as you said…"

"Crap! They're fast!" Tike exclaimed.

"Garudamon, can you feel them?" Sora asked her partner.

Garudamon responded with dread. "Yes, and they're fast!"

"Faster than I thought!" ZeedGarurumon exclaimed.

"Let's move! Hurry!" The Bearer of Friendship roared as his partner picked up the pace, boosting his aerial speed as the others caught up with him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital Space/20 Minutes from Planet Spira** _

" _Twenty minutes until arrival on Spiral Mountain. We are twenty minutes until arrival on Spiral Mountain."_

Following a long nap, Tai awoke to brush his teeth, bath, put on a pair of clean clothes. Agumon was already at the deck, fully digivolved as WarGreymon.

Tai climbed up from a ladder from the lower deck as he rushed toward his partner.

"Morning, Tai."

"You, too, pal."

"We're almost to Planet Spira."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Gods' Bolero_ ) **

The Child of Courage's face contorted, putting on his game face. "So, right there on Spira, there's somebody more powerful than the Digital Invaders we faced, including Matt's MetalGarurumon. This really is going to be a new adventure for us."

"Yeah, as crazy as it sounds, I'm getting excited."

"Then, I'm way over my head, too. I'm more than just excited, WarGreymon," Tai bent over to tie his left shoe, throwing a yellow cape over his back (the signature cape worn by the V-Tamer Taichi). "Kari, TK, Sora, everyone… they're all waiting for us. I feel for keeping them waiting this long, but we'll make it up to them, won't we?"

"We will, Tai. Don't you worry about it."

"It's been a long trip. Wow, almost six days… feels longer than that, but thanks to that training, you achieved  _that_  new form. It'll definitely come in handy against these really tough guys."

The ship's mainframe blared, announcing the time until their arrival. " _Ten minutes until arrival on Planet Spira._ "

Tai 'took a deep breath. "You know something, buddy? I don't feel afraid. Why am I so calm?"

"Maybe because we've been anticipating for this moment since we left Digiworld? Just call it an instinct. From what I'm sensing, there's a bunch of unbelievably tough guys out there."

"Wow. Maybe the training under the gravity you just went through did something to your brain."

"I don't know, but I'm definitely ready for this. I'll finally use that new upgrade against these guys."

"Well, once we land, you can transform. Until then, there's no turning back now. We know what we came here to do."

"Right."

"I won't run away, WarGreymon."

"And neither will I."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

"There! The last two Digicores are there!" shouted Matt, who recognized the distinct vicinity where he and ZeedGarurumon had been hiding. "Land there, ZeedGarurumon!"

"Right, I see them!" The metallic wolf said as he quickly landed on the earth and raced forward.

Then, one by one, the Chosen, the Digimon, and the Digi-Humans hurried toward the hiding place. They spotted the two Digicores sitting together.

"There they are!" TK cried out.

"Just snatch them and let's go!" Sora shouted.

"We've got them all!" Matt jumped off ZeedGarurumon and raced toward the mystical orbs. "Yes! We've wo-"

_**Shoom!** _

It was at that instant that five individual figures made the drop in and blocked Matt from his intended path. A powerful force knocked the blonde-haired youth back as ZeedGarurumon caught him. The group ceased any further advancement.

Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon stood their ground, forming a wall in front of the Chosen.

"No… NO!" Matt snarled as his eyes shot wide open, quickly recognizing the five figures.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Arata na Teki!_ ) **

"Hey there, Yamato," the center figurehead, Piedmon, smiled evilly. "Long time no see!"

"Hi-ya, mate!" Chaser greeted the blonde.

"Are these those… those Nightmare guys?" Kari gasped, hiding behind Angewomon.

Angewomon growled. "Stay behind me, Kari."

"TK, don't move and stay where you are," Angemon instructed as TK hid behind his left leg.

"Right," TK slowly poked his head as he gazed at the five villains standing in their way. He caught Matt and ZeedGarurumon at the forefront. "Matt! ZeedGarurumon!"

"Damn, is that them?" MetalLilamon fiercely gazed at the Nightmare Special Squad.

Tike scoffed. "They don't look tough."

"Just cause we got a power boost doesn't mean we should get cocky, Tike," David clarified.

Kara clenched her fists. "Crap! Just when we had those Digicores!"

"I didn't even feel them coming!" Garudamon said. "They were so fast!"

Sora backed away, gulping. "This is just great…"

Matt slapped the ground with anger. "Damn it! We were so close!"

The Nightmare Special Squad all laughed in unison as Piedmon pivoted his head. He smiled jovially as he saw the two Digicores sitting behind him.

"Well, well, aren't those glamorous gems behind me the legendary Digicores?" Piedmon curiously asked as he turned and eyed the opposing group facing him. "Aren't these the same orbs that sealed the four Sovereigns' powers? Yes, I do recall aiding in weakening the Sovereigns alongside my fellow Dark Masters and these four gentlemen here."

"That was some time ago, wasn't it, boss?" Devilin added with a hiss-like snicker. "Yeah, and just when were about to finish them… they sealed themselves in those orbs and arrived here of all places. Who knew?"

Brutemon folded his arms, chortling. "Yeah, we did send those Sovereigns runnin' with their tails tucked between their asses, didn't we? Ha, yeah!"

The group overheard the villains' claim over defeating what were recognized as four god-like figureheads that watched over not one, but other Digiworlds. And to think these five (among others) assisted Burizalor in overpowering them was an astonishing feat. On the other hand, it shouldn't come off as a surprise with the amount of power a tyrant like Burizalor could wield.

"What a lucky day for us," Piedmon smirked, gazing at the group. "With two Digicores behind us, Yamato and his pet are here to join the first act of this climatic story. Lord Burizalor will be pleased. Let's see." He noted the other Digicores held by TK and MetalLilamon. "All we need are four Digicores. There's the two behind me and the others held in your possession! I'm no mathematician, but that certainly adds up to four! What a turn of events if I do say so myself."

"You really think we're just going to hand them over to you, Piedmon?" retorted Matt, who stood up and stood his ground against the Pierrot Digimon.

"No, Yamato, but we can make things a little interesting."

**(End theme)**

MetalLilamon shifted her eyes toward each Nightmare Squad member, studying their Kis.  _I'll say. ZeedGarurumon wasn't kidding. Even with the boosts from the Elder, I don't think Garudamon, Angemon, or Angewomon are gonna cut it. Maybe MagnaAngemon, but that's a big if. Tike, David, Kara, and I can hang with them in our Magna evolved forms._ She isolated the other four Nightmare Squad members and probed Piedmon's individual power.  _The Piedmon of this reality is many levels above the rest of us now. He's going to be a big issue._  She turned, gawking at Gurdmon.  _But, this guy? What the hell? He's way out of place to be with this crew. I'm sure the kids can waste him._

"I call dibs on the big, retarded one," Tike referred to Brutemon.

Kara smirked. "The one with the crappy Aussie accent is mine."

"Hey! You guys can't go and hog the fun!" David exclaimed.

"Are you NUTS?" Sora snapped.

"I ask again, Yamato," Piedmon stared toward the blonde-haired youth and ZeedGarurumon. "Will you make it easy for us and surrender? That's your easy option."

"And if I chose to do things the hard way?" Matt asked as he looked behind him, catching TK from the corner of his eye. He carefully eyed the Digicore in his brother's hand.

"You don't want things the hard way, Yamato. Trust me. You're not going to get away with you're about to do."

"Heh. You can sure find living and digital creatures with that scouter, but can you detect these?" Matt challenged Piedmon as he rushed toward TK, snatching the Digicore as he threw it to ZeedGarurumon. "THROW IT!"

Catching the Digicore, ZeedGarurumon blasted it through his mouth and shot it several kilometers into the distance. As the Digicore reached the other side, Devilin vanished like a blur, which surprised the group.

Devilin was already on the opposite side of the 10-kilometer distance as he caught the Digicore. He then rocketed toward the spot where he departed and landed where his crew waited for him.

"Augh… NO!" Matt roared.

The Nightmare Special Squad laughed it up at Matt's miscalculated tactic. The Digidestined were taken aback by Devilin's incredible speed. The Digi-Humans had barely managed to follow the speedy reptilian's movements, but even they couldn't catch him at their current level. But it was ZeedGarurumon and Matt who were overwhelmed with distress.

"I see what you were trying to pull," Piedmon chuckled as he clapped Devilin's performance. "Splendid, Devilin. Marvelous showing. It was a nice attempt, Yamato, but did you forget that Devilin is the fastest in the Digiverse?"

"How… how could I forget?" Matt gritted his teeth, incensed with his blunder of a tactic.

"Ok, he was fast, but we can go faster than him!" Tike gloated.

MetalLilamon growled.  _Why couldn't I even move? I could've stopped him, but… that's just it. If we had our old strength, these guys would be nothing to us. We're rally going to need to work beating this crew._

TK ran up behind Matt. "Matt! Are you ok? The Digicore, you just…"

"I wasn't expecting this, TK," the distraught preteen lowered his head in defeat. "I'm sorry…"

"Three down," the Pierrot Digimon laughed. "One more to go."

_No!_  Matt gasped as he barked toward MetalLilamon. "Quick! Destroy the last one!"

MetalLilamon nodded as she raised her laser whip. "It's the only way…!"

Gurdmon blinked at that exact second.

Right as the Magna evolved warrior's whip came down, the Digicore vanished into thin air. MetalLilamon gasped in utter disbelief as she and the kids shifted their view toward Gurdmon, who firmly held the last Digicore.

"How did it…?" TK gasped.

Kari cried out. "It vanished right into his hands?"

"It's like… he used magic!" Garudamon exclaimed.

MetalLilamon growled. "That wasn't magic. That was…"

"Impossible! You had it, Keke!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw you about to destroy it!"

"Well, you lose, suckers," Gurdmon cackled, hefting the Digicore in his right hand.

"Damn! So, the rumors are true!" Matt angrily barked toward the Nightmare Special Squad. "Gurdmon has the power to stop time by will!"

"No way!" Kari and TK exclaimed. "Impossible!"

Tike scoffed, clenching his fists. "Fancy trick, but we'll get it back!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Unfamiliar Menace_ ) **

"Ha, ha! We've got all four! It's officially game over for you twerps," Piedmon laughed as he folded his arms. "That means it's our turn. We haven't quite exercised for a while. So I think we'll play with you."

Chaser snickered. "Yeah, and by  _play_  we don't mean hide and seek or even laser tag, mates!"

Piedmon snorted, shooting an irritated glare at Chaser. "You really didn't have to explain it, Chaser!"

"Matt! Isn't there a way out of this?" Sora asked, running in front of Garudamon.

"It's useless to run from these guys," the Bearer of Friendship said. "Granted, your Digimon have gotten far stronger than when we fought you guys. And those four…" The blonde shifted his view toward MetalLilamon, Tike, Kara, and David. "The girl who digivolved… something about her… I can't say, but she's one of our strongest players. Those three kids look like they have tricks up their sleeve."

"They can Magna digivolve," the redhead stated.

Matt blinked. " _Magna digivolve_? You mean… when that girl transformed and became a Digimon? Interesting."

"They'll tip the scales in our favor," Garudamon said.

"We just need to get the Digicores back!" TK exclaimed.

Nodding her head, Kari concurred. "What TK said!"

"Hey, Kara, David," Tike smirked as he pulled out his D-Vice. "What do you say we give these guys a show?"

Kara and David nodded as the held their devices.

**(End theme)**

Piedmon smirked as he already called dibs on the biggest game. "Yamato and his pet are mine. You four settle who gets the others with Roshambo."

"WAH, LEADER!" Devilin hissed.

Brutemon groaned like an unhappy child. "Uh! You took the best part last mission!"

"What he said!" Gurdmon snorted. "That isn't fair!"

Feeling defeated by a vast majority, Piedmon sighed. "Fine, then. I'll take the Digicores straight to Lord Burizalor. The final Roshambo winner takes Yamato's pet and the runner-up takes the little shrimps and their pets. Be sure to share nicely."

"Yes! You're simply awesome!" The Squad roared in unison as they proceeded with their game. " _ **RO-SHAM-BO!**_   _ **RO-SHAM-BO! RO-SHAM-BO!**_ "

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Tranquil Times_ )**

While they continued with tiebreakers, Piedmon seized this opportunity as he utilized magic to make the Digicores levitate off the ground. They floated around the Squad leader.

As soon as they four started their game to decide who takes Metal Garurumon, Piedmon held possession the four Digicores.

"Again!  _ **ROSHAMBO!**_  Again!  _ **ROSHAMBO!**_  Again!"

The Digidestined and the others watched with dumbfounded looks, except Matt – who maintained an aggravated face.

"Matt, couldn't we sneak off while they're at it?" TK asked.

"No, it wouldn't be wise. No matter how ridiculous they look."

Kara scoffed. "Man, we should be hitting them right now!"

Tike frowned. "Hey, getting a sense of deja-vu, David?"

"Yeah, we always settle things with this game," David said.

Devilin and Chaser were the first two eliminated, both of their paper cut down by Gurdmon and Brutemon's scissor pair.

"Ugh! Annoying!" Devilin hissed angrily. "I can't believe I lost to the green booger!"

"Ya shouldn't be complaining," Chaser snorted. "I lost to the pea-brained lug."

Finally, it came down to Gurdmon and Brutemon.

" _ **RO-SHAMBO!**_ "

Gurdmon drew scissors as Brutemon drew a rock.

"WHOO! ALRIGHT!" Brutemon howled, throwing his arms as he did a victory dance. "I've got Yamato and his pet!"

The four-eyed, green alien scoffed, irritated with his defeat. "Ugh, now I'm left with the rugrats."

**(End theme)**

"Now, now, Gurdmon," Piedmon remarked as he walked up behind the shortstop of the team. "You lost fair and square. These brats you call them are the Digidestined. They're the Chosen ones selected by Gennai, the last of the once mighty Digital Knight Council. Don't take them or those four young warriors lightly." He eyed MetalLilamon and the kids.  _Strange, I never thought we'd face any more humans with digital powers. Well, whoever they are, this should prove to be entertaining._ He levitated off the ground as the Digicores floated around him. "You four have fun! And let the curtain lift for this grand battle! Farewell, Chosen! Time to deliver these Digicores to Lord Burizalor!" With that, the Dark Master jetted off past the Digidestined and their group.

TK and Angemon prepared to take off after them.

"No! Angemon, we can't let them get away!" TK exclaimed.

"C'mon, David, Kara! We're dragging that drag queen back here!" Tike shouted.

"Stand down," Matt ordered as he turned toward the Nightmare Special Squad. "Those four would quickly stop you where you go. It doesn't matter now. We have to concentrate on beating these guys. Sora… and…you…" He faced MetalLilamon.

"Keke," the Magna digivolved warrior corrected Matt.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Desperation Situation_ ) **

The girls walked up to Matt as they discussed a battle plan dealing with their current dilemma.

"Huh? What's this? A pre-game huddle?" Brutemon analyzed the group as he scratched his hair. "Eh, whatever, it won't help."

"The little green snot is named Gurdmon," Matt explained to Sora and MetalLilamon. "He may not look like much, but he's a Mega-level Digimon like his pals. He's easily the weakest though. Garudamon, Angemon, Angewomon, and those three kids can take him." He eyed Gurdmon, who was doing squats. "Nonetheless, he's still a dangerous opponent. He can use a form of psychic abilities. Make sure none of them let their guard down with Gurdmon." He turned toward Sora. "Where are Tai and Agumon? Why the hell haven't they showed up?"

"They're on their way! They should almost be here now."

"He better get here soon. As much as I hate him, he could be a little help."

MetalLilamon frowned, facing Matt.  _When will you get over your grudge for Tai?_

Almost wanting to tear up, TK clenched his fists as he felt all hope was dashed away from his own eyes.  _What was the point for us to come all the way out here, if we couldn't get the Digicores?_   _The Digiworld and our world will be gone if we let these jerks get their way. Especially if Burizalor becomes a god!_

Looking on from the side, Kari watched TK and griped her chest. "TK…"

"COOOOOME ON, DUDES!" Brutemon bellowed. "Let's go already!"

"Don't keep us waiting in the cold!" An impatient Gurdmon spat out.

"Those weaklings are in the way," the giant brute remarked. "Gurdmon, you clean the three pee-wees first."

"Humph, I always get the shaft. Fine, then."

"You think this is just a game, you morons?" The Bearer of Friendship retorted at the Squad's carefree antics. "You've never been serious about anything!"

**(End theme)**

Taking his sweet time, Gurdmon stepped forward as he faced Garudamon, Angewomon, and Angemon. Tike, Kara, and David quickly sprang forward, joining the Digimon trio while Gurdmon stopped his path.

"Let's remember what we've learned from Leomon, Angewomon."

"Right, Angemon!"

"Give this freak all you got!" TK and Kari cried, raising their Crests.

"Let's Magna digivolve, kick ass, and take names!" Tike cried out as he, Kara, and David raised their D-Vices.

"HERE WE GO!" Garudamon and Sora cried out.

"ENGAGE!" Everyone, except Matt, Sora, and MetalLilamon shouted in unison.

With that, Garudamon, Angemon, and Angewomon jetted up into the air. Gurdmon frantically looked up, watching the trio preparing to unleash their attack. Then, two of his four eyes fell on the child warriors.

**(Cue Kamen Rider Kiva OST - _Kiva Form_ ) **

" _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_ "

Holding out their D-Vices, Tike, David, and Kara pressed on their devices and activated them. They drew out digital energy that streamed out into beams of light. Swirling around Tike was golden yellow light. David had red-orange light spinning around him. Kara had simple reddish pink. These digital energies immersed with their children's bodies, empowering them and changing them into Magna digivolved warriors.

The images of an Angemon and a Shakkoumon materialized over Tike. The images turned into streams of light, which merged with Tike, granting him an armored body. His armor was entirely white from head to toe coupled with Latin writing inscribed on his chest and breech cloth. Armored wings protruded from his back as his legs were covered with white leather. In his right hand, the boy held a lance with a blade atop of it. His helmet resembled Angemon's helmet.

Swinging his lance overheard, Tike landed and shouted. " _ **ArchAngemon!**_ "

Surrounding Kara were the images of Silphymon and Angewomon. The images turned into streams of light, which poured into the girl and granted her a new form. In Kara's place was a white armored warrior with a flowing pink cape dragged over her right shoulder. Her body resembled Silphymon's: a half-human, half beast, but her arms were akin to Angewomon's. She held a staff in her right hand. For the finishing touches, she wore Silphymon's visor.

Whirling her staff around, Kara landed and cried. " _ **Seraphimmon!**_ "

Images of Flamedramon and Xveemon surrounded David. These images turned into twin streams of red and blue light as they immersed with the boy. Now Standing in David's place was a red-and-blue armored warrior. The body armor itself resembled Magnamon's but with Flamedramon's distinct colors. A pair of silver armored wings (resembling XVeemon's) jutted out his back, granting him better flight mobility. In his right hand, he wielded a sword with a golden hilt. Jutting out the center of his head was a long horn resembling Flamedramon's.

Slashing the sword around, David landed and shouted. " _ **FlareVeemon!**_ "

The Digidestined watched in utter astonishment.

TK's eyes and mouth gaped in shock. "…holy smokes! Awesome!"

"So, this is Magna digivolution?" Kari asked. "Wish our Digivices could let us do that!"

"Incredible, do you feel their power?" Angemon inquired, turning toward Angewomon.

The female angel replied. "Indeed. Those three… they possess so much potential power."

MetalLilamon smirked. "Nice work, guys. Time to show these jerks what you're made of."

"Right!" The trio cried out in unison.

With that, the child trio roared out in unison with flaring auras, which empowered their Magna digivolved forms.

"Wow, intense!" Sora exclaimed.

Angemon, Angewomon, and Garudamon braced themselves as they sensed their kids' growing energies.

"I'm ArchAngemon, messenger of good and overall badass fighter! Watch it or I'll take you out with my Holy Lance!"

"I'm Seraphimmon, ultimate soldier of light and good! You won't withstand my Heaven's Rod."

"And I'm FlareVeemon, wielder of fire and light! I'll take you out with my V-Saber!"

Gurdmon was taken aback by the flaring auras surrounding the child warriors. Brutemon blinked in astonishment as he read their power readings through his scouter.

"Whoa…" Brutemon said.

Devilin furrowed his brows, hissing. "Perhaps these shrimps were…"

"…stronger than we gave them credit for?" Chaser remarked.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region** _

Back at the Digidestined's camp, Sam and the Digimon sensed the rising energies from the distance. Sam recognized them quickly, facing the direction where he probed Tike, Kara, and David's individual Kis.

"Yeah, they're turning it up now!" Sam exclaimed. "Looks like they're fighting some really strong guys."

"Who are they fighting?" asked Palmon.

"Don't know, but these powers are pretty high."

Tentomon turned toward Izzy, who scanned that specific vicinity with his laptop. "Sora, TK, and Kari are all there, but it seems the Digicores are moving away from their direction."

"Oh no! Did this enemy just swipe the Digicores from them?" Tentomon panicked.

Gomamon frowned, gritting his teeth. "This isn't looking good. We have to get over there and fast!"

"Right, you guys will need to digivolve then," Sam requested as he drew out his D-Vice. "I'm joining in on this fight."

**(Cue Kamen Rider Kiva OST - _Kiva Air Battle_ ) **

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from behind them as their hiding spot was blown to bits. Mimi screamed out in fear as she jumped in front of Palmon and hid behind the boys. The group watched as a fifteen-foot tall skeleton resembling a four-legged hornless prehistoric rhino – called Baluchitherium – lumbered forward. A distinct metallic blue aura surrounded the beast's skeletal body. Underneath the hollow of the bones was black material with neon yellow lines pulsating like veins. Giant wings jutted out its back with five long bones serving as feathers. It had a pair of long sabers, which resembled a Smilodon's. The beast roared, pushing its way through the rubble.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Mimi screamed in panic, and rightfully so.

Izzy confirmed as he checked his Digi-index. "SkullBaluchimon! Ultimate-level, its attacks are Grave Bone and Deadly Fear!"

"Great, just what we need!" Sam growled as he activated his D-Vice. " _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE!**_ " He yelled out as he transformed. " _ **NinjaStingmon!**_ "

"Go for it, guys!" Joe called out.

"Palmon…  _ **Shinka! Togemon!**_  ; Togemon…  _ **Shinka! Lillymon!**_ "

"Tentomon…  _ **Shinka! Kabuterimon!**_  ; Kabuterimon…  _ **Shinka! MegaKabuterimon!**_ "

"Gomamon…  _ **Shinka! Ikkakumon!**_  ; Ikkakumon…  _ **Shinka! Zudomon!**_ "

SkullBaluchimon charged toward NinjaStingmon and the three Ultimates.

" _ **Grave Bone!**_ " The Undead Digimon bellowed as it stomped its massive feet on the earth, nearly crushing the Ultimates and NinjaStingmon as they moved away. The behemoth pivoted its head as Zudomon charged forward and nailed him with his Thor Hammer.

" _ **Vulcan's Hammer!**_ "

Lillymon cupped her hands together, shooting a green beam. " _ **Flower Cannon!**_ " She directed her beam, which impacted SkullBaluchimon and knocked him off balance.

MegaKabuterimon bumrushed through SkullBaluchimon, pushing hits horns into undead Digimon. " _ **Mega Buster!**_ " He shouted, blasting the undead beast head-on.

Then, a fleet of thirty Commandramon (each one armed with assault rifles) opened fire on the group. NinjaStingmon intercepted the would-be cannon fodder, slashing through them with his sword. The Commandramon dropped like dominoes as NinjaStingmon finished with them.

"Burizalor sure is getting desperate," NinjaStingmon scoffed.

"These guys are presumably trying to hold us off!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I think that's the plan! Look!" Joe pointed forward as a group of twenty Digimon rode atop a SkullMammothmon.

There were Fuugamon, Goblinmon, more Commandramon, Soulmon, and Musyamon riding the undead prehistoric beast.

"Shoot! More of them?" Lillymon scoffed.

MegaKabuterimon turned as he watched the fleet advancing toward them. "We can take them!"

"Sure, as long as I'm helping you guys," NinjaStingmon replied as he stood his ground. He looked up as Devidramon and Ornismon flew over them with BlueMeramon riding them. "The numbers just keep piling, and this probably just the first wave."

The group turned as they caught Mekanorimon, Tankdramon, and Sealsdramon rolling toward them.

"They're really STACKING the odds now!" Izzy said.

"No matter. Guys, we can take them all," NinjaStingmon reassured the Digidestined and their partners. He readied his weapons and stood in a fighting stance. "Let's dance, boys!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

**(Cue Fairy Tail OST - _Dragon Fight_ ) **

Gurdmon raced through the land as ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon pursued the green-skinned blob. Each time they tried to hit him, Gurdmon would slip through. Once ArchAngemon finally landed a blow, Gurdmon was knocked twenty feet back.

The green blob hit the face of a rock and fell flat on his face.

"C'mon, Gurdmon! You're not gonna let some kids beat you up!" Devilin shouted from the sidelines.

Suddenly, if that wasn't bad enough, Gurdmon had to worry about the aerial Digimon. He watched as Garudamon, Angewomon, and Angemon fired their attacks simultaneously.

" _ **Wing Blade!**_ "

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

"GAAAH!" Gurdmon panicked as he scurried off toward a large rock, only for the blasts to impact a few feet behind him. The explosions' force pushed Gurdmon back, sending him sailing into the rock. "Ooof! Ugh!"

As Gurdmon quickly picked himself up, the three Digimon and the Magna warriors launched their attacks at the green blob.

"Let him have it!" MetalLilamon and Sora shouted from the sidelines.

As the six threw their attacks, Gurdmon shook his head and threw his hands out in front.

**(End theme)**

"Here goes!  _ **Time Freeze!**_ " The green blob cried out, suddenly stopping time. He closed his eyes, only to reopen them as the initial blasts were directly… BAM… near his face.  _GAH! Darn, brats! They almost had me!_

However, he saw no signs of the three Digimon and the warrior trio.  _Huh…? Where did they go?_ He scanned the skies to find all six in the air and in a different location.  _Oh! There they are! But, how did they get way over there? Heh, Time to pull out all the stops!_

With that, he zipped toward the right direction and quickly gassed out from the endless running. He expelled all the breath he held and undid his technique.

"Whew…"

The attacks blasted through a hill and completely missed their mark.

"Huh? What just happened?" ArchAngemon blinked.

"Beats me. Almost like someone pushed the pause button," Seraphimmon said.

FlareVeemon noticed Gurdmon below. "Down there! There's that green tub of lard!"

"Don't let him get away!" Angemon roared as he dove toward the Squad member with the others trailing behind him.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ ) **

"What just happened? It's like… everything stopped," the Child of Hope blinked thrice. "What gives?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to know, too."

"I told you Gurdmon can stop time, but he has to hold his breath in that stout body of his," Matt explained as he watched ZeedGarurumon anxiously waiting to spring into action. "Easy, let them take care of this freak. We don't even have to dirty our hands."

"Stay on him, guys!" MetalLilamon yelled.

"Hopefully, they don't get caught again," Sora said, clasping her hands.

"His ability to stop time will throw us off track!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

"We better be careful," Seraphimmon said.

Angewomon called out. "Change of tactic then."

With that said, the three Magna warriors vanished in the blink of an eye. Angewomon, Angemon, and Garudamon scattered across and encircled the skies, drawing Gurdmon's attention away

"Those brats just went up and vanished!" The pot-bellied Digimon panted. "And now those three? What are they up to?" He looked around.  _I can't hide anywhere now. They've blown every cover I can find! No wait!_

Another large stone was situated 20 feet from where he was. He watched as ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon reappeared over him as they readied their attacks.

"Got you!"

"Heh, I've got you!" Gurdmon retorted. " _ **Time Freeze!**_ _"_ He held his breath, freezing time again as he rushed toward the stone and took cover behind it. He sat atop of a ledge and kept holding his breath.  _Ugh, can't hold it forever…_  "UGH!" His weight caused the rock ledge to collapse and fell on his back, expelling his breath. "Oh!"

The Magna warrior trio came out of their frozen states as they scanned the area. Befuddled at where they were, they couldn't find Gurdmon anywhere.

"Now where the hell did he go?" Seraphimmon griped.

"BEHIND THE ROCK!" TK, Kari, Sora, and MetalLilamon shouted.

"I see him!" Angemon exclaimed as he shot a holy beam through his fist, which blew away the rock Gurdmon hid behind.

This initially forced Gurdmon to spring out into the open.

"Heh, you've got nowhere to hide now!" ArchAngemon laughed. "Take him, guys!"

" _ **Wing Blade!**_ "

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Holy Lance!**_ "

" _ **Heaven's Rod!**_ "

" _ **V-Saber!**_ "

As the attacks impacted the ground, Gurdmon sprang into the air.

"Close one!" Gurdmon snickered as he saw ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon striking him with their weapons. "Ugh!"

FlareVeemon came down and slashed Gurdmon's side, promptly hefting his blade upward and cut through the green blob's armor.

"AUGH!" Gurdmon cried out.

"FINISH HIM OFF!" Matt shouted.

"No… not like this," Gurdmon muttered as he landed on the ground, holding his injured side. "No more… no more…  _ **NO MORE!**_ " He screamed out loud, throwing his arms out as he caught the Magna warriors and the Digimon in an energy field. " _ **Paralysis Network!**_ "

**(End theme)**

"Ugh, what now?" The kids shouted as they felt their bodies buckling under heavy pressure. Their bodies were paralyzed.

The same could be said for the Digimon.

"UGH!" Angewomon cried as she was rendered immobile.

Garudamon grunted. "Can't move!"

"ANGEMON!" TK cried out.

Matt frowned as he and ZeedGarurumon figured out Gurdmon's tactic. "I see."

"Yeah, Gurdmon's using his most dangerous ability," ZeedGarurumon said. "No matter how strong you are, once you're caught in his Paralysis Network, you're sunk."

Sora shouted, encouraging the warriors and the Digimon. "C'mon! Get out of there!"

"Didn't you hear? They can't move unless their wills are strong enough to resist," the Bearer of Friendship said, gritting his teeth. _Looks like we'll have to step in then!_

"Someone has to do something!" TK exclaimed.

"Leave it to me," MetalLilamon murmured as she flew forward.

"Hey, get back here!" Matt shouted as ZeedGarurumon took off after the female warrior.

"GUYS! HANG ON!" Kari pleaded.

"Whew. I thought I'd never had to bust out my Paralysis Network," Gurdmon chuckled sadistically. "It's one of my hidden abilities. Nobody ever knew I had to use to kill a bunch of brats!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST - _Kyoufu_ ) **

Gurdmon shifted his view toward a tall thin tree. A devious idea crept upon the Mega's mind, analyzing the tree.

"Alright, now we're going to have some fun now! How about a little game of tag? Let me just find a good tagging stick."

The Nightmare Special Squad added their own special commentary while observing their teammate making sport of their enemies.

"Interesting, who would've thought we'd face the Chosen here and Digi-Humans of all things," Devilin remarked, grinning. "Makes this trip worth a while."

"No kidding," Chaser said as he scanned ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon with his scouter. "These squirts' power readings each measure over 10,000. They hit near the 20,000 mark. The Digimon aren't pushovers either, but they're nowhere near our league, mates."

"Just look at Gurdmon out there! He must be enjoying himself!" a giddy Brutemon chuckled. "This is the first time I've ever seen him use this move. He's never had to use it against humans, let alone Digi-Humans, heh."

Devilin added. "Well, the fact these guys can raise their battle powers without changing forms are is certainly a rare feat for non-Digimon."

"Yeah! You got some interesting friends, Yamato!" Brutemon openly addressed to Matt. "We're gonna have fun beating 'em like our personal punching bags! Huh, ha!"

"Ugh, those morons!" Matt muttered as he watched MetalLilamon and ZeedGarurumon closing toward Gurdmon.  _Hurry!_

Gurdmon walked up to the tree, utilizing his psychic power to rip it out of the ground and from its roots. He manipulated the tree and 'peeled' it down into long, sharp toothpick-like spear. He pivoted the tree spear and aimed it toward the group caught in the paralysis net.

"Heh! What's wrong? You better run, or this thing will impale ya'll!"

"No! Angemon! You have to get out of there!" TK pleaded, gripping his Crest. He and Kari watched in horror as Gurdmon toyed with their Digimon.

"Hey, Chaser. I bet you a chocolate but bar that Gurdmon actually pulls it off," Devilin said.

"You're one!"

"Put me into your bet, dudes. I'll put my spot on the bowling team on the line," Brutemon added, exuding with confidence.

"I'll put my chocolate candy bars on the line!" Chaser replied.

Gurdmon openly boasted and laughed. "Still can't move, eh?" He lowered his hand over the marionette-controlled tree. "Too bad! Say your prayers, ya brats!"

As soon as he said that, Gurdmon hurled the tree over towards his first target: Angemon. With the tree edging closer, Gurdmon stood laughing maniacally. TK and Kari covered their eyes.

**(End theme)**

_**Bang!** _

Then, from out of nowhere, the sound of a gun-like shot echoed followed immediately by a streak of light passing through Gurdmon. The pudgy Mega stood frozen stiff. The tree ceased movement as it fell to the ground. The psychic net dissipated as the Magna warriors and the Digimon were released.

"You guys can move again! Yay!" TK exclaimed.

Kari cheered. "Yes!"

"What just happened…?" Sora blinked as she saw Matt staring out at the battlefield. "Matt?"

Matt added as he walked up to the paralyzed Gurdmon. "Take a look." He watched as ZeedGarurumon and MetalLilamon appearing behind Gurdmon.

Gurdmon's head cleanly slid off as his body fell to the ground. The children gasped as they realized that ZeedGarurumon had decapitated Gurdmon. The other Squad members were quite befuddled by this outcome. Gurdmon's head turned as it faced Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and MetalLilamon.

"Guys! Are you ok?" MetalLilamon called to her friends and the Digimon.

ArchAngemon sighed with relief. "Thanks, guys!"

Seraphimmon nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"No! That's not…fair, Yamato!" Gurdmon protested. "This game was between me and those brats!"

"Well, Gurdmon," the blonde-haired youth wore an evil smirk. "Too bad that I never agreed to your rules! Remember, nothing is fair in battle!"

"All fair in love and war. Never heard of that old saying?" added MetalLilamon.

"Heh…I never thought I'd be killed by a stupid Digimon wannabe… Yamato… and his pet…" Gurdmon spat out. "Pisses me off."

"Poor you. Not," Matt snorted as ZeedGarurumon and MetalLilamon fired beams, blasting Gurdmon's head away.

The Magna warriors and the Digimon descended from the air as they approached Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and MetalLilamon.

"Whew, that was too close for comfort!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

"Matt! Thanks a lot!" TK called out as he ran up to his brother.

Matt slightly smiled which was replaced with a frown. "Yeah… but, keep your thanks for now. I only wanted to get rid of that freak for good. This is just the beginning."

Sora scoffed. "Never thought we'd have to be saved by you."

"And Keke, thanks," Kari said to the Magna warrior.

MetalLilamon replied modestly. "It was nothing." She eyed Matt and slightly frowned.  _This is just the beginning? Yeah, I feel we're in for a big fight._

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Ijou Jitai Hassei!!_ ) **

"TH-THAT WAS BLOODY INSANE!" The bewildered Chaser exclaimed. "Th-Those crazy bastards went off and killed Gurdmon!"

"Ugh, we're in trouble now!" Devilin hissed.

"Aw, man! Piedmon gonna be pissed about this!" Brutemon grunted, gritting his teeth. "Without all five of us, our fighting pose won't look as awesome anymore! We'll just have to get Piedmon to get us to do a different pose for the four of us."

"Fine! Let's decide who is going to make spit shine out of those three runts and their Digimon!" Chaser stated.

"Sure, but remember I've got Yamato and his pet," Brutemon said.

" _ **RO-SHAMBO!**_ "

"Man! These guys don't know when to take things seriously," snorted Seraphimmon.

"We better keep our guard up," MetalLilamon said. "If Gurdmon was tough, then we're going to have our hands full with these guys."

"I agree," replied Sora.

"Yes, now the real  _hell_ begins," Matt muttered as he eyed Brutemon, who calmly paced toward the middle of the battlefield. He watched Brutemon staring sadly over Gurdmon's body. "ZeedGarurumon, we're in for a fight."

"I know. I'm ready though," ZeedGarurumon growled, staring intently at Brutemon.

Grinning from ear to ear, Brutemon stopped as he placed his hands against his hips. "Okay, dude! Now my turn now, ya doggy! This one's for Gurdmon!"

"ZeedGarurumon, be careful," Angemon murmured.

Kari looked toward the skies, praying for her brother's impending arrival.  _C'mon Tai, Agumon, where are you?_

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Outskirts of Capital City: Spirus** _

Gazing toward Spirus, UmbraDevimon witnessed Burizalor's forces load all resources they've gathered into hovercrafts. He turned as he noticed a cloaked figure gliding toward him.

The chimera recognized the cloaked individual, chuckling deeply. "Ah, Shadramon. You've finally arrived."

"I see everything's been going well on your end," Shadramon said as he hovered closer to his creation. "Lord Burizalor has summoned for us."

"Good, perhaps he's found Yamato and his Digimon by now?"

"The Nightmare Special Squad just arrived."

UmbraDevimon growled. "So, that explains the tremors I felt from afar. Their ships landed then."

"They're going to engage Yamato and his new allies very soon."

"They better not kill Yamato."

"The orders were to bring Yamato in alive," Shadramon chortled. "So, you'll still have your chance to inflict punishment on the traitor."

"Good. Then, shall we go?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, two energy beams hurtled toward the behemoth, which startled Shadramon. UmbraDevimon intercepted the beams, backhanding them away with his SkullGreymon hands.

"Who are you?" Shadramon demanded.

The source of the blasts came from a duo.

Hovering 20 feet above them were Apollomon and Minervamon.

"You… you're still alive?" UmbraDevimon recognized Minervamon, believing that he left her for dead.

Apollomon addressed. "We found you. And we'll make you pay for Neptunmon's death."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _ **The Hellish Brutemon! Come out and Play, Yamato!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tike and Kara's Magna digivolved forms, ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon, (yes, her name was intentionally spelled like that by Max Acorn, but it'll differentiate from Seraphimon – Patamon's mega form) belong to Max Acorn. Otherwise, FlareVeemon belongs to me. Since David never received a Magna digivolved form in MA's fics. I thought I'd take the liberty to issue him one.
> 
> Gurdmon falls, but next time Brutemon takes the fight to Matt and ZeedGarurumon. And will Tai & Agumon finally arrive next chapter? Find out. Agumon's new advanced Mega form will be revealed soon. You'll like what I've decided to issue Agumon for his advanced Mega form. ;)
> 
> Meanwhile, we've got other battles taking place in conjunction with the Nightmare Squad battles. Not bad, eh?
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	30. The Hellish Brutemon! Come Out and Play, Yamato!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 30:** _ _**The Hellish Brutemon! Come out and Play, Yamato!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Central Sector/Outskirts of Capital City: Spirus/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

UmbraDevimon and Shadramon gawked at Apollomon and Minervamon, both of whim arrived with the most convenient timing. The Olympus warriors readied their weapons as they flew toward the villainous duo. Shadramon took to the air as UmbraDevimon intercepted Minervamon and Apollomon from advancing any further.

"Now, Minervamon!" Apollomon commanded. "Attack together!"

"Right!" Minervamon cried out, jetting up into the air as she glided over UmbraDevimon's head. She closed in and executed a horizontal spinning slash that forged a tornado. " _ **Madness Merry-Go-Round!**_ " She landed her attack on UmbraDevimon as the tornado blasted through him.

"Is that all? You return to avenge your comrade… only to fail?" UmbraDevimon bellowed as a deep laugh escaped the monster's mouth. "I'll make sure to kill you for good!"

"Apollomon!" The female Olympian cried out as she flew toward and slashed her  _Olympia_ blade across, delivering a white slash-like projectile impacted UmbraDevimon's chest and left a cut over his chest. "I've got him!"

"Really.. IS THIS A JOKE?" UmbraDevimon laughed, shrugging off Minervamon's attacks. "You had your chance! Now die…!"

Suddenly, UmbraDevimon's attention was drawn to a large ball of solar energy hovering 10 feet over him. Apollomon forged the ball utilizing solar energy drawn from the sphere of flames on his back. Shadramon idly watched from the sidelines while distancing himself from the heated exchange.

"Have some of this, you murderous monster!  _ **Sol Blaster!**_ " The Olympian howled, hurling the massive sphere at UmbraDevimon, who braced himself and threw his arms out to catch the heat ball. "THIS IS FOR NEPTUNMON! NOW, PERISH IN THE FLAMES!" He pressed his hands together, manipulating his solar energy and transferred it to the heat ball while expanding it.  _Neptunmon, my friend, your death will not be in vain!_

"Wow… incredible…" Minervamon watched in astonishment. She watched as the heat ball expanded, growing bigger than UmbraDevimon's entire body. "Apollomon! You're doing it! You're overpowering him!"

Taken aback by Apollomon's overwhelming force, Shadramon started to have doubts UmbraDevimon could pull himself out of this predicament. Apollomon was driven with pure anger and passion to avenge one of his fallen Olympian brothers.

_**KA-BOOM!** _

The massive sphere exploded, which consumed UmbraDevimon and seemingly took the behemoth along and reduced him to bits.

"YOU'VE GOT HIM, APOLLOMON!"

"That… that should do it," Apollomon said, panting as he expended nearly of his energies to bring down UmbraDevimon in one shot. "Neptunmon, you've been avenged, my friend."

"Gah… what…? No… NO! This can't be!" Shadramon stuttered out of utter disbelief. Before his own eyes, his pet project was wiped out in grand fashion, and by a warrior he hadn't taken into account would even wield such extraordinary power.  _Is this the power of one of Spira's Olympian guards? I… I'm completely over my head here!_

"Are you an accomplice of that monster?" Apollomon shifted his view toward Shadramon and flew toward him with reckless abandon. "Then, you'll answer to me!"

"If it's a fight you want, then don't let me disappoint you!" Shadramon gripped his cloak, preparing to throw it off and unveil himself. "Wait…!"

_**Bam!** _

Shooting out through the smoke, a large Devimon hand backhanded Apollomon away.

"Wh…what? It… it can't be!" Minervamon paled with fright, alarmed as UmbraDevimon emerged through the billowing smoke. "He… he's still alive? Even after taking Apollomon's best attack?"  _What in Spira are we dealing with? A MONSTER?_

"Hehe, welcome back, UmbraDevimon," Shadramon chortled as he watched UmbraDevimon floating in front of him with burnt marks and blemishes covering various spots where the fires scorched him. "Guess your comrade's death remains in vain. I don't know who this Neptunmon is, but not like I care."

"Don't you dare talk down to Neptunmon!" Minervamon retorted as she hefted her  _Olympia_  and glided forward to engage Shadramon. She was abruptly stopped as Apollomon blocked her path. "Apollomon?"

"Don't! Stay back!" Apollomon insisted as he glared down both villains. _What now? I used up nearly all of my energy on that attack!_

"Shadramon, let me finish these two off. And this time I'll kill that noisy brat for good this time."

Shadramon nodded as he hovered back, giving UmbraDevimon room to cut loose and have fun. "Be my guest."

UmbraDevimon cackled as he clenched all of his hands. His Devimon face devilishly smirked as it shot a menacing glare at the Olympian duo. "You two will be a perfect warm-up before I face Yamato and his pet. Hehehe."

 _Speaking of Yamato._  Shadramon mentally noted as he pressed his scouter and scanned the closet vicinities.  _I wonder if the Nightmare Special Squad found him yet. With their scouters, they should… oh, Yamato, the day we met will finally draw near._

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Speaking of Matt, we shift over to the other side of Spira.

Matt and ZeedGarurumon stepped at the forefront as Brutemon, the muscle of the Nightmare Special Squad, calmly walked forward with a goofy smile.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to mop the floor with ya and your pet, Yamato," Brutemon chuckled as he stopped 30 feet from where Matt and ZeedGarurumon faced him. "Your pet Digimon sure got a neat-o makeover, but can your doggy back up his bark? Heh, heh."

"Ugh, stupid idiot," Matt scoffed irritably.

"Well, Yamato. Don't worry, I'll play with your doggy really good!" Brutemon flexed his arms and stretched. "If you were able to pick off Rezo, Phelesmon, and Gurdmon off, then maybe ya have a chance to stand toe to toe with me." He pivoted his head as he eyed Sora, TK, Kari, their Digimon partners, and the Magna warriors one by one. "By the way, if you punks want to jump in any time, be my guest! That'll make this brawl more exciting! Heh, heh! It's anything goes, my friends!"

"Damn, is he high?" ArchAngemon groaned.

Seraphimmon added. "Correction, bro, they're all high."

"Drugs are really bad," FlareVeemon remarked.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Sora, MetalLilamon, TK, and Kari added, waving their hands dismissively.

Meanwhile, the other Nightmare Squad members interjected and drew Brutemon's attention.

"Hey! Make sure you don't kill those weaklings!" Chaser berated the hulking behemoth.

Devilin quickly remarked. "Otherwise you're off the bowling team! Got that?"

"Hey yo! No problem! I'll just have a little fun with 'em!" The oafish brute chuckled. "Don't worry, it's Yamato and his pet that I'm really gunning for!"

"Those jerks! Are they actually mocking us?" Sora snapped.

MetalLilamon snorted. "They're really annoying the hell outta me!"

"What nerve," Angemon muttered.

Garudamon growled. "They actually think that they have any right to overlook us?"

 _If Gurdmon was able to give us a hard time, I don't want to imagine how incredibly powerful the big brute could turn out. ZeedGarurumon better be on his guard._  Angewomon thought.

"He's getting ready!" MetalLilamon shouted as she and the others watched Brutemon surprising them as he began his over-the-top Nightmare Squad pose. "Err…"

"ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO SETTLE THIS! NIGHTMARE SPECIAL SQUAD MEMBER… I'M… _ **BRUTEMON!**_ "

With that, the monster stood in a rather spontaneous pose. He stood on one leg and stretched out his other leg as if he were a flamingo.

The Digidestined, minus Matt, and the Magna warriors gazed on with dumbfounded looks.

Cue the awkward silence that followed.

It's not everyday you see a brute performing an over-the-top and flashy pose unless one were a male cheerleader.

_Woosh!_

A gust of wind blew by, abruptly cutting off the silence.

However, Matt was more than ready to go. He turned to see ZeedGarurumon gathered an enormous surge of energy through his body. The earth under the wolf trembled in conjunction with the mega's escalating power.

"Get back, guys!" MetalLilamon called to the group.

"Move!" ArchAngemon exclaimed.

The Digidestined raced away as their Digimon followed. The Digimon and the Magna warrior shielded themselves from the heavy gust of winds picking up from where ZeedGarurumon was powering up.

The earth immediately sunk under ZeedGarurumon's feet as he firmly planted them down. Befuddled, Brutemon picked up the mega's power up through his scouter.

"Hey!" Chaser cried out. "ZeedGarurumon's battle power is at 20,000 and it's still rising! What's up with that, aye?"

"Whoa! Talk about an increase!" Devilin remarked. "I'd say that new form he's taken on was sufficient for this growth in power!"

Propelling himself forward, ZeedGarurumon rushed and land a headbutt, cold-clocking Brutemon in the chin. Brutemon barely even blinked as he was sent sailing 30 feet back. The mega dove into the air and swerved under Brutemon as he landed a double kick to Brutemon's back. Brutemon was kicked straight into the air. ZeedGarurumon jetted up and blasted the back of Brutemon's head with a tail whip. As Brutemon fell, ZeedGarurumon dropped toward the oafish brute and drove his claws through Brutemon's armor, ripping it open. The wolf gripped Brutemon's left leg with his mouth and swung the brute around. With one might swing, he swung Brutemon through a large rock face. Gaping his mouth, ZeedGarurumon gathered a ball of energy and expelled it in one massive blast that shook the entire battlefield.

"Get down! Everyone!" Angemon shouted as he covered TK.

Angewomon threw herself in front of Kari. Garudamon covered up for Sora. MetalLilamon and the child warriors projected energy barriers, which shielded them from the overwhelming force exuding from ZeedGarurumon's escalating power.

" _ **Blowback Breath!**_ " ZeedGarurumon roared as he fired a massive blast through his mouth. In conjunction, he charged up the cannon mounted on his back and launched a beam that hurtled toward the situated rock formation where Brutemon was buried under. " _ **Z'D Cannon!**_ " He followed it up as two blasts impacted the massive rock, blowing it up in a grand explosion. The explosion was so enormous that it rose up into a mushroom-like cloud.

"Time to put the finishing touches, ZeedGarurumon!" Matt exclaimed, encouraging his partner to finish off his opponent and weather the explosion.

ZeedGarurumon expended more power into the blast, watching the rock formation collapse and become a pile of debris. The smoke started to settle down as the Digimon and the warriors looked on with bewildered looks.

"Is it over?" TK asked, poking his head through Angemon's arms.

Angewomon frowned. "Angemon?"

"H-He did it," the angel replied.

"Aw, crap! That was intense!" ArchAngemon exclaimed.

FlareVeemon sighed with relief. "That should do it."

"That big idiot was all talk after all," Seraphimmon said.

ZeedGarurumon stood his ground while panting heavily. He expended enough of his power to bring down Brutemon and completely eradicate the spot where he landed in a heap.

"Awesome!" Sora cried out. "He settled that in just one blow!"

"I've got to admit it," MetalLilamon said. "Matt maybe a jerk, but his Digimon never stops to amaze me." _Just as I'd expect from you two…_

"No kidding! They did it!" TK cheered. "ZeedGarurumon is awesome!"

"If ZeedGarurumon had that power to begin with, why didn't he just waste all these guys?" wondered Kari.

Even Devilin and Chaser were astounded with the end result. However, they both sighed with relief as they noticed moving behind the smoke screen.

"Whoa! That was close!" Devilin commented.

Chaser laughed. "Don't scare us like that, ya big oaf!"

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon sensed a presence coming to life behind the billowing smoke cloud and watched a towering figure standing upright. Matt's eyes widened in shock at whom he thought was killed.

"No…" The blonde-haired youth dreaded.

ZeedGarurumon murmured. "It's not possible..."

It didn't take long for the Digimon and the warriors to sense Brutemon's energy presence.

There was no doubt about it.

Brutemon survived ZeedGarurumon's strongest attacks.

"E-Even after all that! He's s-s-still alive!" Angemon stammered with shock.

"No! There's no way he could have survived...!" TK muttered nervously.

MetalLilamon clenched her fists. "We're really in for a fight, guys."

"Damn it all!" ArchAngemon cursed.

As the smoke cleared away, Brutemon stood in another spontaneous pose and wore that same confident grin. However, his armor was completely gone with only the black bodysuit. Sections of the suit itself were torn up as a result of being close to the explosive blasts. Otherwise, his body was covered with bruises and blemishes but no real injuries.

Brutemon grinned from ear to ear, chortling. "Hiiiiiiiii!"

"Damn!" Matt cursed, gritting his teeth as his face contorted with a mix of fear and anger.

ZeedGarurumon growled. "What now, Matt?"

"He survived the blast!" Kari exclaimed. "Now what?"

Angemon blanched. "He isn't even wounded...in the slightest bit!"

"Looks like we'll all have to step in. Otherwise, ZeedGarurumon's done," MetalLilamon advised her young friends. "Sora, TK, Kari, your Digimon will need to give us a hand."

Sora stammered, taking a few steps back. "Y-y-yeah…"  _But, will that be enough to put this freak down?_

"Ha, ha," Brutemon chuckled as he dusted his hands off. "Whoo! That's enough warm up for me! Now it's my turn, dudes!"

**(Cue MEGAS XLR OST -** _**Harsh Life** _ **)**

Suddenly, Brutemon gained his second wind as he sprang into the air and jetted toward ZeedGarurumon in an instant. Brutemon grinned as he thrust his right knee into ZeedGarurumon's head, landing a vicious blow that sent ZeedGarurumon sailing back. ZeedGarurumon's head snapped back while sailing back. Brutemon flew across, catching up to the wolf and landed a kick to his chest.

"ZEEDGARURUMON!" Matt cried out in horror.

ZeedGarurumon quickly recovered and landed on his feet. He propelled back at Brutemon. The oafish giant readied himself for ZeedGarurumon's incoming approach and put up his guard. The wolf landed a headbutt into Brutemon's elbows and mercilessly clawed at the mutant's defensive guard.

However, Brutemon blocked ZeedGarurumon's attacks. Matt, the other Digidestined, and the warriors watched on with anticipation, hoping ZeedGarurumon would pull off a miracle and put down Brutemon.

Unfortunately, ZeedGarurumon was unable to land a single blow on Brutemon. Brutemon, on the other hand, was put up an awesome defensive performance while countering and prying ZeedGarurumon's blows.

"Yo! Pretty sweet moves, dude!" Brutemon laughed like a giddy child. "You're better than I thought!"

Brutemon saw an opening and landed a vicious elbow shot to the back of ZeedGarurumon's head. The wolf collapsed face-first on the ground and was apparently put out. Brutemon wanted a sure kill and went for another elbow drop, one directly to ZeedGarurumon's head. Before he had a chance to flatten his head, ZeedGarurumon rolled away and jetted into the air. The metallic wolf quickly glided 40 feet into the air as Brutemon took off and pursued him. Pivoting his head, ZeedGarurumon saw Brutemon hot on his tail and fired another mouth blast.

" _ **Blowback Breath!**_ "

Brutemon quickly evaded the icy beam and chuckled. "Let's speed things up!"

With that, Brutemon vanished and phased in front of ZeedGarurumon. Taken aback by the giant's overwhelming speed, the metallic wolf was distracted and that was enough for Brutemon to land a kick to his head. He dropped ZeedGarurumon, letting him fall like a deadweight into a lake. ZeedGarurumon plummeted through the lake and sunk like a rock to the bottom.

"Whoops, must have overdid it, heh," Brutemon said with a sadistic grin.

Gripping his Tag, Matt felt a warm glow from his Crest of Friendship. "C'mon, ZeedGarurumon! Get up and fight!"

Empowered by Matt's Crest, ZeedGarurumon shot out of the lake like a rocket and impacted Brutemon's chest.

_**Bam!** _

"OOOOOOH!" The oafish brute howled in pain.

ZeedGarurumon seized Brutemon with his claws, lifting him over his head shortly. He landed a few headbutts and pummeled him with consecutive gut punches. Brutemon's face contorted with pain. More punches landed, causing Brutemon to recoil.

Suddenly, Brutemon's pained expression vanished and was replaced with a big grin. Recovering from the backlash of aggressive blows, Brutemon grabbed ZeedGarurumon and hoisted him overhead.

"LET'S GO FOR A RIDE! WHOO! PILEDRIVER!" Brutemon roared a victory cry as he dove 40 feet into the ground and drove him into the earth, letting his body impact the ground. Matt jumped away from where debris of earth scattered across the battlefield.

**(End theme)**

"ZeedGarurumon!" The blonde-haired youth cried out, worrying over his partner's condition.

"This doesn't look good, TK!" Kari cried out, clenching her fists. "He's going to be taken apart by this creep!"

"C'mon, ZeedGarurumon! You've got to get up from this!"

As ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon tried interjecting, MetalLilamon stopped them abruptly.

"Don't. It's not over yet, you two," she insisted, observing Brutemon landing near the crater where ZeedGarurumon landed.

Lowering his head over the hole, Brutemon gazed over ZeedGarurumon, who was stuck headfirst through the earth. The wolf's legs stuck outward like a vegetable planted in a garden.

"Hey, you okay there, dude?"

Like a vegetable, Brutemon plucked ZeedGarurumon out of the ground and lifted him by his legs. He hung ZeedGarurumon over his face and grinned.

"You didn't die already, did ya?"

" _ **Blowback Breath!**_ "

_**Boom!** _

ZeedGarurumon recovered long enough to shot a blast directly in Brutemon's face. As the blast impacted the Squad member's face, Brutemon fell on his back and was knocked unconscious. ZeedGarurumon landed on his feet as Matt hurried toward him.

"ZeedGarurumon! Thank goodness, " Matt threw himself onto ZeedGarurumon. "I thought you almost bit it there."

"…not going to die so easily," the metallic wolf muttered.

Shifting his view toward Brutemon's body, Matt mentally prayed.  _Stay down. Please, stay down, you big oaf!_

"Oomph!" Brutemon grunted as he shot his feet up and kip-upped into the air, rolling over and landed on his feet. He sat in a crouched position, grinning like a maniac despite the damage he received from the pummeling he received.

"AH…!" Matt gasped.

"NO WAY!" TK exclaimed.

"How in the world…?" Sora blanched.

"Heh. Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" chuckled Brutemon as he postured himself upright and clapped his hands. "That's the spirit!"

ZeedGarurumon and Matt growled out of frustration and bewilderment.

"Heh, alright, aye! I don't think Yamato's pet has anything left! He's sunk!" laughed Chaser.

"I'll give him another minute or so until he collapses," Devilin remarked.

Brutemon popped his neck and exhaled. "I'll give ya bonus points for lasting this long with me, dude. It's too bad that I have to kill you and stuff like that. I should have more fun with you instead."

 _No! I never thought that his guy would be this strong!_  Matt mentally said.  _It looks like we'll be facing death's doors at any moment from now._

"Alrighty then! Here it comes!" Brutemon whooped and hollered, gaping his mouth.

"GUYS! LET'S MOVE!" MetalLilamon ordered as she took off.

"AW CRAP!" ArchAngemon and Seraphimon shouted as they flew off after MetalLilamon.

FlareVeemon followed his friends. "Hang on!"

"Let's follow them, my friends!" Angemon encouraged Angewomon and Garudamon as they jetted off toward the battle. "TK, you, Kari, and Sora stay back!"

"Right!" The Bearers of Love and Light responded

TK cried out. "Just hang in there, big brother! Our Digimon are coming to the rescue!"

"Alright, doggy! Here comes… THE END!" Brutemon posed and opened his mouth.

Matt shielded his eyes as Brutemon further gaped his mouth, expelling a flashy stream of energy toward them.

" _ **Nuclear Flash Cannon!**_ "

_**BA-BOOM!** _

All it took was a tenth of a second. Brutemon spewed a massive beam that hurtled toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon. Matt watched the beam close in as his entire life flashed before his own eyes.

_Is this the end for me…? TK, if this is the end of my life… I'm sorry… for all I've done._

Suddenly, the Bearer of Friendship reopened his eyes and saw MetalLilamon scooping him up and flying away. Angemon and Angewomon both pulled ZeedGarurumon away. Garudamon flew up behind Brutemon and pelted him with a flaming phoenix. This only managed to stun Brutemon shortly, allowing ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon to land triple punches to the back of his head. This resulted in Brutemon closing his mouth shut as the blast he fired exploded in his mouth. Everyone watched as the large portion of Brutemon's  _Nuclear Flash_ Cannon impact an island several kilometers away. As the blast hit the island, it ignited into a massive explosion that shook the entire vicinity.

The angels threw themselves on top of ZeedGarurumon, shielding him from the debris. Garudamon provided as a shield for Sora, TK, and Kari to hide behind as debris flew across and scattered from the explosion. MetalLilamon covered Matt while the other Magna warriors stood their ground.

As the explosion died, the smoke settled over the area where the island used to be.

"Thank you, Angemon...Angewomon," ZeedGarurumon murmured.

"Wow! That's a relief! They saved ZeedGarurumon!" TK cheered.

"What the hell was that for?" Matt snapped.

MetalLilamon scoffed. "We just saved your Digimon, Matt. Why don't you be grateful?"

"You shouldn't even be mad, Matt! They just saved ZeedGarurumon! If it weren't for them, he would've been wasted!" The redhead overheard Matt's snide remark.

"Still, I'm glad everyone didn't get caught in that blast," Kari took a deep breath and sighed.

As the smoke weathered off, the small island was now a massive crater in the middle of the lake. The water poured through the crater. The party gawked toward the lake expressing dread and utter disbelief at the aftermath of Brutemon's destructive attack.

 _Th-that blast just shook the entire planet!_ MetalLilamon mentally noted as she gawked at the area where the island used to settle.  _And no doubt it warped the planet._

"Damn, if we were caught in that, we'd be done!" FlareVeemon exclaimed.

"Augh, look! The bastard is getting up!" Seraphimmon shouted.

ArchAngemon scoffed. "Should've guessed that wouldn't be enough to put him down."

Brutemon rose to his feet and slowly dusted himself. "Not a bad sneak attack, little dudes." He pivoted his head, grinning like a crazed maniac. "You managed to blast my head so hard you slammed my poor mouth shut!" Chuckling, he opened his mouth as blood spilled from the sides and blew smoke out. He was missing numerous teeth, making look goofier than before. Though he was grinning like a slow-minded fool, it was a mask to conceal his anger toward the Digimon and the Magna warriors. "And just look at my teeth. It kinda makes me mad, ya know."

"Damn! We've only managed to knock out several of his mouth with our combined efforts?" Seraphimmon cursed angrily.

"What now, guys?" FlareVeemon gulped.

"Hey, Devilin! Chaser!" The oafish behemoth turned his head. "Let me play with these three little shrimps and their friends too? Can I? Huh, huh? Yes? No?"

"Humph, figures," Chaser scoffed, folding his arms. "The big oaf wants to hog our fun."

"Fine! Do whatever you want then!" Devilin hissed. "But if you don't finish these weaklings off in five minutes, you're treating us to hot fudge sundaes!"

"Great! Well, it looks like I'll have to finish you runts off," Brutemon chuckled, punching a fist into his palm as he paced toward the group.

"TK, we're off to assist the others," Angemon said.

"You look after ZeedGarurumon from here," Angewomon said to TK, Kari, and Sora. "We're off!"

"Be careful!" Kari called out.

Garudamon followed the angel Digimon as they glided off to where the Magna warriors faced Brutemon. MetalLilamon flew over to ZeedGarurumon and set Matt by his side. She flew off to where the others confronted Brutemon.

Beginning his assault, Brutemon launched himself over at Garudamon and landed a lariat that took the giant bird down. MetalLilamon flew over, attempting a sneak attack. Brutemon backhanded the female fighter and sent her sailing back. He phased away and appeared in front of FlareVeemon and kicked him away.

The angels, ArchAngemon, and Seraphimmon closed in to attack Brutemon.

"Garudamon!" Sora shouted as she raced over to her fallen Digimon.

"I can't believe how easily he brushed them off!" TK cried out. "Angemon, Angewomon! Tike, Kara! Be careful!"

"We have to believe in them, guys!" The Child of Light said.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough to save them," Matt remarked, pulling himself off the ground. "Brutemon is leagues above our Digimon and the others."

"But, if they work together, they'll bring him down!" The redhead exclaimed.

MetalLilamon growled as she and FlareVeemon flew back into the battle. "You guys stay back! David, let's hurry!"

"Right!"

"It doesn't matter," the blonde-haired youth made his observation regarding the situation. "Brutemon's years as a hired mercenary allowed him to step over many boundaries. Thus, all of that experience has allowed him to increase his power. He doesn't even have to digivolve to get stronger. If he really wanted to, he could just drop the 'mon' at the end of his name to set him apart from normal Digimon. That explains why Devilin and Chaser, the two who've been watching us, dropped the 'mon's' from their names."

"Is that right?" TK inquired. "Well, don't count Angemon out yet!"

"Don't give your hopes high, TK."

"C'mon, Angemon! You can do it! I believe in you!"

"Go get him, Angewomon!" said Kari.

"Are you ready, Angewomon?" The male angel turned toward his female colleague.

"As I ever will be, Angemon."

"Let's get ready to rumble, ya big bastard!" ArchAngemon shouted. "Sis, let's take him."

Seraphimmon nodded. "Oh hell yeah."

MetalLilamon and FlareVeemon closed in toward the battle as they saw Brutemon charging toward the four combatants.

"We're not going to make it, Keke!"

"We will! We're coming, guys!" MetalLilamon cried out.

xxxxx

Mercurimon and Dianamon ventured forth to where the Digidestined and company battled the Nightmare Special Squad. Sensing a bad premonition involving the Great Elder, Mercurimon abruptly halted his path and turned away.

"Mercurimon?" Dianamon blinked as she, too, stopped and noticed a look of distress on her colleague's face. "Is something wrong? We should keep going."

"You go, Dianamon. Your kills should alone be sufficient enough to tilt the battle to their favor."

"Me alone?"

"Have confidence in your abilities, Dianamon. I just had a terrible premonition involving the Great Elder. The evil one may be approaching the sacred summit very soon."

"But, Marsmon will be there."

"His strength along won't be sufficient enough," Mercurimon replied. "I must be there with Marsmon to better secure the summit. Dianamon, go on without me. Gennai's Chosen will need your help."

"Fine then. A safe journey to you back to the summit and I won't let you down!"

With that, Dianamon took off into the distance and headed toward the direction where the Nightmare Squad battle resumed.

Turning around, Mercurimon headed back to the summit. "Forgive me, Chosen, but my first priority is to protect the Great Elder. I'm afraid I must leave this battle to you, Dianamon. I fear that the evil one will endanger the Elder's life soon."

xxxxx

**(Repeat MEGAS XLR OST** _**\- Harsh Life** _ **)**

Angemon, Angewomon, ArchAngemon, and Seraphimmon proved insufficient as Brutemon greatly overpowered them. Just as Angemon tried to digivolve, the oafish mutant interjected and cut off Angemon's chances of turning into MagnaAngemon.

Brutemon created an energy barrier that repelled all four combatants back.

As FlareVeemon and MetalLilamon entered the fray, they engaged Brutemon with straightforward attacks. Brutemon grabbed both Magna warriors and smashed both of their heads together, striking a pose over their fallen bodies.

"Heh, heh, look at me now!" Brutemon laughed as he made sport of his beaten adversaries.

"Are you alright, Angemon?" Angewomon said, assisting her colleague up.

"Just fine. Let's not take our eyes off of him!" The male angel declared.

ArchAngemon declared. "I say we give him our best attacks!"

"Give it to him!" Seraphimmon cried out.

"I'm on it!" Angemon roared as he thrust his fist forward. " _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

" _ **Holy Lance!**_ "

" _ **Heaven's Rod!**_ "

The four attacks coalesced, forming a single energy beam. The combined attack expanded, growing ever so bigger and filled with holy energies, and hurtled toward the titan. However, all Brutemon did was take a deep breath and blew the blast away with his breath. The blast was repelled toward the angels and the siblings. They quickly scattered from the blast as it impacted the ground and exploded.

Suddenly, Angemon and Angewomon felt a cold draft coming up behind them. Then, their heads were smashed together as Brutemon both cold-clocked them. As the angels fell, ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon jetted up to engage Brutemon. Brutemon phased out and reappeared behind the kids, delivering a double chop to their necks. Like the angels, the Magna warriors fell to the earth and were left lying in a heap.

**(End theme)**

"Angewomon! Get up!" encouraged Kari, who looked on with horror.

TK cried out, pleading to his Digimon. "You can't lose, Angemon!"  _C'mon, you came close to digivolving! But, that jerk had to stop it!_

MetalLilamon shook her head and steadily stood up. "…this bastard's tough. Man, he's got to have a weakness. Sam, where the hell are you and the others?"

FlareVeemon panted, picking himself up. "If we had our old powers, this guy would be nothing to us."

"Guys, c'mon, we can't lose… not now!" Sora trembled with shock as her eyes fell on everyone involved in the battle. She turned toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon.  _Is this really it? After all we've been through, we die here?_ She shook her head dismissively. "Izzy, Mimi, Joe… Tai, Agumon! Where are ya'll?"

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Outskirts of Capital City: Spirus** _

"…TAKE THIS!" UmbraDevimon phased and reappeared behind Apollomon. He tried ensnaring him with his Devimon hands, but narrowly missed. He pivoted his head as Apollomon lunged at the behemoth's head, landing a fist imbued with intense Ki energy.

"AAAAAUGH!" Apollomon bellowed a battle roar, which filled the entire area as his fist connected with UmbraDevimon. " _ **Phoebus Blow!**_ " He cried out, letting his fist crack the side of UmbraDevimon's face.

"…huh?" Shadramon noted the power readings his scouter picked up.  _What's this? The scouter is picking up a rising power from this Olympian, but there's others on the northwestern direction. I see, that's where the Chosen must be currently engaged with the Nightmare Squad. If they're there, Yamato must be…_ "UmbraDevimon, cease your attack!"

Shaking off Apollomon's attack, UmbraDevimon overheard Shadramon's order and growled with irritation.

"You'll be happy to know the one you seek is just northwest from here."

UmbraDevimon realized where this was leading. "You mean…?"

"He's close by. Well, a few hundred kilometers, but we should get there."

The behemoth turned, facing Apollomon and Minervamon. Then, he shifted his wicked gaze toward Shadramon and flew toward him.

"Lead the way, Shadramon."

"WAIT! Where are you going?" demanded Apollomon.

Minervamon angrily snapped. "Running away from this fight? Don't think you can get away knowing full well you killed Neptunmon!"

"I have no desire to play with you any bugs," UmbraDevimon added as he and Shadramon took off into the distance. "There's a reason why I was summoned here! And that's to find the one who cast me aside!" His voice echoed from the distance as his villainous laughter sent chills down Minervamon's back.

"No! Wait!" Minervamon shouted as she flew off after them.

Apollomon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "No! Leave them. As much as I want to avenge Neptunmon, he wouldn't want us to needlessly throw our lives away. The Chosen and their allies should be able to take care of those two."

"What now…?" A dejected Minervamon lowered her head.

"To Spirus. I want to check the situation over there. Come, Minervamon."

"…"

"Look, I can't forgive what they've done to Neptunmon, but more people have died since these invaders arrived. You have to stay strong for Neptunmon's sake, Minervamon."

Trembling with anger, Minervamon couldn't let go of the loss.

"Let's go, Minervamon. We have to concentrate on restoring peace to his planet. The Great Elder and our allies, they all depend on us."

The young warrior simply gave in, nodding. "You're right. Sorry, Apollomon."

With that, the Olympians flew off toward Spirus in the distance.

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

"Here are the four Digicores as you requested my lord."

A smile crept across the evil one's face as he knelt in front of them. He saw his own reflection from them. Both Piedmon and LadyDevimon stood on the right side, watching the delighted tyrant happily rubbing each Digicore like prized jewels.

"Excellent, Mr. Piedmon. You brought me the Digicores so quickly," the tyrant kindly addressed to the Nightmare Squad leader. "You have perfect timing. I made the wisest choice summoning for you."

"I'm honored, Lord Burizalor."

LadyDevimon smirked with an arm around Piedmon as she ran fingers across his chest.

"At last, I will have eternal life. It makes me full of unspeakable joy!"

"Lord Burizalor, let me honor you with the dance of joy. LadyDevimon, shall we dance?"

"Uh… sure."

With that, Piedmon raised his hands and put up a dance as LadyDevimon looked dumbfounded at the Nightmare Squad leader.

Even Burizalor wasn't buying into the clown's dance act. "Mr. Piedmon, I suggest you stop those shenanigans unless you value your life."

"Ph, yes… sorry, my lord!" Piedmon abruptly stopped. "What was I thinking?"

LadyDevimon snorted. "Yes, indeed."

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me that I hurt your feelings," Burizalor chortled as he eyed each Digicore obsessively. "I'd never thought that my dream would become a reality. Absolute immortality is at my grasp!"

"You're right, Lord Burizalor. I don't know what came over me. This is  _your_ glorious moment."

"Let us begin!" The tyrant declared as he stood above the four Digicores, the very same orbs, which contained the powers of the four holy beasts. "Prepare to witness the birth of the eternal ruler of the Digiverse! Digicores, grant me eternal life! Fill me with the power of the Sovereigns!"

"Yes! The time has now arrived!" The Pierrot Digimon openly declared. "Long live, Lord Burizalor! Ruler of the Digiverse and future king of the human's world!"

Cue the awkward silence as Burizalor and Piedmon gazed at one another as their smiles faded.

Despite the command Burizalor supposedly declared, nothing happened. The Digicores didn't react to his command nor did they move from their spots. Was there a command left out? The perplexed Burizalor gazed over the Digicores.

"So, did anything happen yet?" Piedmon inquired. "Are you immortal, my lord?"

"Lord Burizalor?" addressed LadyDevimon.

"N-No. I don't think so... But why?"

Just then, Burizalor recalled what one of the natives from the Suzaku Village warned him. He remembered the villager specifically told him the Digicores required a password to unlock their hidden powers. On top of that, the villager warned the Digicores had limits and could lose their powers very soon due to unforeseen circumstances.

"Damn! That cursed coward said I need a password?" Burizalor angrily snarled while clenching his fists tightly, whipping his tail back and forth anxiously. " I simply thought that he was being bitter. I should have taken that damn fool's word! He warned me I wouldn't get my wish! So, there's a code I must find. A secret code that these villagers would know! Then there has to be an arrangement for these cores! We must force a native to tell us! Ugh, but we've already killed most of them... surely there must be a few left."

Burizalor activated his scouter and probed a few scattered beacons.

"Most of the natives left were already rounded up from Spirus," LadyDevimon proclaimed. "I've yet to hear any status reports from UmbraDevimon."

"This reading is from Yamato and the Chosen's friends! Perhaps they know where a native might be..."

"Wait, my lord! Then I have to order the other Squad to cease their attack on the Chosen and return here!"

Suddenly, Burizalor's scouter pinpointed and isolated a location containing two large power readings. "Wait, I've got a lock on a source. Piedmon, look toward Point 987463! There are three power levels that are unmistakably from natives and a fourth one rapidly approaching that point. It would seem that we have found the last hiding place of our humble natives."

"Then allow me and LadyDevimon to extract the password from these natives," Piedmon offered as he took LadyDevimon's hand. "Shall we, my mistress?"

"Yes, let's."

"No, you two. I'll be the one to go," the tyrant said as he floated toward his hoverchair and climbed into it. "In fact, I am accustomed to dealing with these people. Mr. Piedmon, LadyDevimon, I ask you to stay and guard the Digicores."

"Yes, sir. Leave it to me!"

LadyDevimon bowed. "We won't let you down, my lord."

As the pair saluted the evil one, Burizalor flew off towards the direction leading to the Great Elder's summit.

"Yes! No time to delay!" The tyrant boasted as his sinister laughter filled the entire area. "Everybody will be bowing before me once I become immortal!"

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

We pan over back to the main battle.

The heated battle wasn't turning out too well for the angel Digimon and the Magna warriors. TK, Kari, and Sora (holding an unconscious Biyomon) watched from the sidelines as despair overtaken them. Matt tried to encourage ZeedGarurumon to recover and step back into the battle, but to no avail. The mega's injuries were too severe.

One blast knocked both MetalLilamon and FlareVeemon, causing them to lose power and turn back into Keke and David.

Tike and Kara, now out of their Magna forms, were standing with their faces beaten. As for Angemon and Angewomon, they struggled to stand as Brutemon folded his arms and laughed at their expense.

Suddenly, Brutemon phased out.

"Look out above you, Angemon!" TK called out.

Kari gasped as she saw Brutemon standing behind the angels. "Behind you!"

The duo turned as Brutemon relentlessly launched energy blasts at their direction. The angels took the attacks head-on. One blast nailed Angemon, causing him to turn back to Patamon. Likewise for Angewomon as one blast knocked her for a loop and caused her to turn back to Gatomon. Tike and Kara jumped in, catching both Digimon while evading Brutemon's bombardment of blasts.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Brutemon laughed. "Take that, and that! Ya can't escape me!"

"Damn! These shoots are difficult to dodge!" Tike cursed as he danced around the blasts as he carried Patamon around.

Kara screamed. "Crap! This is getting annoying!"

"Look above you!" Gatomon warned the kids as she pointed up.

A boisterous voice called out from above the kids and the Digimon. "Hey! I'm over here, dummies!"

They turned to see Brutemon phasing in the air as he reappeared in front of them. The brute rushed the kids and nailed them with punches. The blows knocked Tike and Kara back as they rolled around and shielded Patamon & Gatomon. Tike and Kara fell face first on the ground, eating dirt as they covered TK and Kari's partners.

"PATAMON!" TK cried out.

Kari shouted. "GATOMON!"

"Those two… they're protecting our Digimon!" The Child of Hope exclaimed. "They… oh those guys…!"

"They're too weakened from those blows!" Sora exclaimed. "We have to call them off and pull back!"

Keke stood up, holding her fractured right arm. "Tike, Kara… get out of there… we need to pull out now."

"I'm not!" TK snapped. "I refuse to give up! Right, Kari?"

"I'm with you!"

"No! They've had enough! We need to call them off!" Sora ordered.

Tike scoffed as he stood up and turned, facing Brutemon. "No way in hell. We're not gonna be defeated by this big retard." Gritting his teeth, the boy readily lifted a fist and walked toward Brutemon.

"Tike!" Kara cried out. "Get back!"

"Wait…!" Patamon called out as he flew toward Tike. "You can't fight him like this!"

"No. We won't be defeated..." The boy muttered as Patamon latched onto his back, tugging him back. "TK! Help!"

"Patamon!" TK exclaimed.

"So, you still have enough strength to trash talk?" Brutemon chortled as he kept that same goofy grin. "I don't know how you're doing this, but you're tougher than ya, look! You make this more fun for me!"

"PATAMON! TIKE!" TK, Kari, Kara, Gatomon, David, and Keke cried out, pleading in unison. "STOP!"

"Heh, ha, ha! Tough luck you and those pets had to go against ME!" Brutemon roared, laughing as he openly mocked the boy and Patamon.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID ASS MOUTH!" Tike roared as he clenched his right fist and lunged forward as Patamon clawed onto his back. "HEE-YA!"

As Tike threw a punch, Brutemon jumped over him.

Everything moved at a slower motion pace as Tike and Patamon could feel their hearts racing like no tomorrow. The Digidestined and company watched in horror at what Brutemon was going to do.

In less than a second, the titan landed a devastating kick that impacted Tike's neck. There was a sudden snap as everyone else, minus Chaser and Devilin, cringed. The children looked on with terror. Kari and Kara both covered their eyes. Tike fell to the ground, landing atop of Patamon. Tike and Patamon were both on the ground, but the boy was in worse shape with his neck broken.

"TIKE!" Kara, Keke, and David screamed in horror.

"NO! PATAMON! TIKE!" Sora, TK, and Kari cried out.

Gatomon gritted her teeth, turning away. "No…"

Matt was the only one who could barely manage to watch without cringing. He shifted his view toward Brutemon, growling under his breath.

TK, Kari, Gatomon, David, and Kara hurried over to where Tike and Patamon were laying. The kids carried the boy and Digimon away from the battlefield to tend to their injuries.

"This… this can't be…!" Sora remarked. "He's brushed us off like we were nothing! And Tike… that brave kid… how can that guy be laughing about this?"

Like the brute he truly was, Brutemon expressed no remorse for the injured child and the Digimon.

Chaser's scouter probed Tike, picking up a confirmed power reading that dropped down to zero.

"That little run's power dropped to zero. No energy left, mate."

"Yeah. Broken necks will do that," Devilin snickered.

"Patamon!" TK checked over both Patamon and Tike. "Oh, man… Tike. He… he doesn't look good!"

"Of course not! That big bastard just broke his neck!" Kara snapped.

"What can we do?" a worried Kari frantically wondered.

"C'mon, Tike, don't you die on me, man!" David said.

"I can't lose you again, Patamon! I just can't!"

"And here I thought they were getting better," the frustrated Bearer of Friendship muttered as he watched the kids forming a circle around their injured friends. "I had high hopes in those two."

"Then, you should've jumped in there to save them!" Keke berated Matt. "Why didn't you? Huh?"

"Well, that was a freaking disappointment," Brutemon scoffed, furrowing his brows as he suddenly lost interest in his adversaries. "Lord Burizalor had to call us all the way out here for this? Oh well, I guess it's the nice time to kill them now."

Suddenly, Brutemon noticed a gleaming object shooting down from the skies. He curiously stared at the source as it descended several kilometers in the open field distance. Chaser and Devilin, too, noticed the object.

"What's that?" Chaser wondered.

"It's a ship," Devilin remarked, eyeing the spaceship making a landing behind a giant hill. "Who could be coming here?"

The Nightmare Squad curiously watched the ship landing. Even the Digidestined and company was taken aback by this unexpected arrival.

"A ship," Matt muttered. "Could it be him?"

"I don't recognize that ship. Who is it?" pondered Brutemon.

"It's them," Biyomon muttered, coming out of her unconscious state. Sora looked down to Biyomon as her lips curled with a smile. "They've finally… come…"

"Tai and Agumon! It's them!" Sora exclaimed.

"My brother is here?" Kari gasped happily. "You guys! It's my brother and Agumon! They're finally here!"

Keke smiled. "Yes… I can feel Agumon especially."  _This power from him… it's like as if Max has returned._

"Alright!" Kara cried out.

"It's about time," Sora said, her heart raced as she gripped her Crest. "I knew you'd come."

xxxxx

_**Inside the spaceship** _

As the ship's entrance opened, Tai grabbed a bag and put in his pant pocket. He turned facing his Digimon partner, who has now taken a newly modified form like ZeedGarurumon.

"Ready, buddy?" asked the Bearer of Courage.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 -** _**Goku's Theme** _ **)**

As he stepped into the forefront of the entrance, the new WarGreymon walked out as the planet's light beamed over him. He stood clad in armor akin to WarGreymon's. Strapped across his back was a massive sword, heavy enough to pulverize earth, called the  _Dramon Breaker_. The Brave Shield on his back jutted out like gliders, granting him better flight mobility. His mask was now aerodynamic as his front horn was longer and sharper. The horns that used to adorn his head were lengthened out. In fact, his whole armor garb was designed with aerodynamic features to allow quicker flight.

The ship's computer confirmed. " _ **Landing sequence confirmed. We have now arrived on Planet Spira.**_ "

"So, this is Spira?" An intrigued Tai gazed over to the emerald skies and the rich landscape. "Incredible, no wonder they call it the gem of the Digiverse."

"Tai."

"Oh, right. Sorry to keep you waiting,  _VictoryGreymon_ ," the pre-teen smiled as he looked up to his partner. "We have to find them quickly, VictoryGreymon. Sora, Kari, TK, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and X's friends are waiting for us. We can't forget everyone else who were harmed by Burizalor's crew."

"I'm picking up several energies in one direction. I can't believe this place is full of guys with enormous powers. Patamon, Gatomon, and Biyomon's energies are decreasing! And there's another… it's one of X's friends! Tai, we have to get to them right away!"

"Lead the way, VictoryGreymon," Tai said, his face conveyed determination as he hopped onto VictoryGreymon's back. "Don't worry guys, we're on our way!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **Tai and VictoryGreymon Finally Arrive! Throwdown the Nightmare Squad!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, VictoryGreymon is here! Since ZeedGarurumon is here, it's only fitting VictoryGreymon turns up. Get ready to see him in action next chapter! The Nightmare Squad better watch out!
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	31. Tai and VictoryGreymon Finally Arrive! Throwdown With the Nightmare Squad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tai and VictoryGreymon appear. Now, the real fun begins. Enjoy.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 31:** _ _**Tai and VictoryGreymon Finally Arrive! Throwdown With the Nightmare Squad!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Half a Mile from the Battlefront/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

As he sensed the location of his friends, VictoryGreymon levitated out of the spaceship with Tai clinging to his back. VictoryGreymon turned his head, facing the direction where their friends were currently facing the Nightmare Squad.

The warrior powered up as a flashy red aura flared around him.

Then, he vanished in an instant.

At that moment, before the Nightmare Special Squad could even blink an eye, a comet-like burst sped past them quickly. Taken aback by the stream of light, Devilin and Chaser couldn't believe their eyes. Both of them sported befuddled looks. Then, Brutemon felt a force of wind blowing by him as it caused him to spin around out of control.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart's Triumphant Return_ ) **

The Nightmare Squad gasped in shock as they saw VictoryGreymon standing, right at the center of the battlefield. The Digidestined and company gasped, awestruck by VictoryGreymon's grand entrance. Mesmerized by VictoryGreymon's new appearance, the Digimon, minus Patamon, gazed at the Mega's new armored form.

"Wa…WarGreymon?" Gatomon cried out.

Kari called out to Tai, who was sitting atop of VictoryGreymon's right shoulder. "TAI!"

"Yo, guys," Tai shifted his view to his friends, acknowledging them with a smile. "Sorry we took long. We'll make up for lost time."

Gazing toward Tai's direction, Matt stood over ZeedGarurumon. His blood started to boil at the sight of his rival.  _They've finally decided to turn up! But, what's this? WarGreymon has a new look… what's the story behind this?_

"TAI!" TK cried out as he held an unconscious Patamon in his arms.

Keke stood up, holding her fractured arm. "Tai… it's about time. I'd thought you were going to get delayed."

"TAI!" Sora called out to her friend, who jumped off VictoryGreymon's shoulder.

Biyomon blinked, noting VictoryGreymon's new look. "WarGreymon, when did you get a makeover?"

"Since a few days ago," VictoryGreymon answered, nodding his head.

"Yeah, WarGreymon had undergone intense gravity training. Once he mastered 100G, he unlocked a hidden power while facing the brink of death," Tai explained as he walked up to his friends. "And as you can see. He was able to digivolve further. He's now VictoryGreymon."

Matt repeated, muttering. "VictoryGreymon?"

"Sorry, we're late," the Bearer of Courage apologized as he walked by Sora, giving her a hug. Then, he knelt over to give Kari a brotherly hug. "I'm glad you're ok, Kari."

"TK, Gatomon, Sora, and the others protected me. I knew I could count on them. X's friends especially were a big help."

"Tai! Tike's hurt! One of those bastards just broke his neck!" Kara screamed as he ran up to Tai, tugging him on his right arm. "We get him healed up!"

"Relax," Tai smiled as he held the bag filled with Digi-Vitamin pills. "X and Gennai were nice enough to give me these. I was already planning to give everyone of you guys some."

"Oh, good!" Kara sighed with relief. "Tike is saved."

"And make sure to give Patamon one, too," TK said as he walked up to Tai.

Patting TK's head, Tai nodded. "No problem. But, thanks TK. You lived up to your promise to look after my sister."

"I told you I wouldn't let you down," TK replied.

"Now, let's get our friends healed up."

"Good, now Patamon can get all better again!"

**(End theme)**

Tai turned his head, noticing Matt and ZeedGarurumon on the opposite side from them. "Seems Matt and ZeedGarurumon helped you guys plenty."

"Just against these guys," Keke spoke up as she approached Tai. "We lost the Digicores. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll get them back," Tai reassured the female fighter, managing to lift her spirits.

Keke smirked as she winced, feeling excruciating pain shooting up in her arm. "Ow!"

"I'll feed you a vitamin, too. Come."

 _You're just like Max. Always managing to save us to the very end._ Keke mentally noted as she followed behind Tai.

"Feed this to Gatomon," Tai said while handing Kari a vitamin. "Here, TK! Catch!" He threw another to TK, who jumped up and caught it with one hand. Tai knelt over by Tike's side and gently inserted a vitamin into the boy's mouth. He handed another to Keke, who took the vitamin and swallowed it.

"Sora," Tai said, throwing a vitamin to the redhead who caught it and fed it to Biyomon.

"Tai…" Sora whispered as she approached him, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. "Just got something in my eyes."

"Heh, right," the large-haired preteen snickered. "You're looking well, Sora. I' wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister and the others."

"I'm always here when you need me."

"I appreciate it. But, where are Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and the others?"

"Don't worry," Keke answered as the vitamin healed her arm completely, repairing the damage in her bones and tendons. "They're with Sam. They probably moved to another location, but they're ok as far as I know."

"Good, then after we take care of these creeps," Tai shot an intense glare at the Nightmare Squad. "We can find the others and plan out how we'll get the Digicores back."

"Easier said than done," Tike groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. His neck was now healed after the vitamin healed his critical injury. "These bastards are tough. We barely even managed to beat one."

"Only because Matt's Digimon and I took one out," Keke said.

"These guys are ridiculously strong!" Biyomon squawked. "Especially that big brute over there!"

"Yeah, that jacked up retard," David remarked as he pointed to Brutemon, who like Chaser and Devilin were shocked at how quickly the injured Digimon and fighters 'miraculously' recovered. "They're tough, Tai. I'm serious."

Kara nodded. "He's right."

"What they said! Let's work together and beat them!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Keke addressed Tai. "No offense, but I can sense VictoryGreymon's gotten strong… but I doubt even he can take these three out."

"Oh these guys?" Tai eyed the three Squad members. "Who are they, Keke?"

"They call themselves the Nightmare Special Squad and were sent by Burizalor to kill us. Their leader just went up and left with the Digicores."

"I see."

"Huh? Hey, you! Where the hell did you two come from?" Brutemon shouted toward Tai and VictoryGreymon. "You just came outta nowhere! How was I supposed to know there were more of ya?"

"Hmmm, isn't that boy one of those Chosen were told about?" Chaser mulled for a bit.

"Doesn't he look familiar, Chaser?"

"What do ya mean, mate?"

"He looks like that Taito Yagami bastard we fought during the Great Wars," Devilin promptly stated as he meticulously eyed Tai, visualizing a striking resemblance to the leader of the Original Digidestined – the ones Gennai gathered before Tai and the Odaiba crew.

"Maybe, but it's just a coincidence. It has to be."

"Well, no matter. His Digimon is sure fast."

Chaser remarked. "He's probably faster than you, Devilin."

"Yeah, right! My scouter picked up a low battle power from him! He just caught us off guard!"

"But, look at how quickly… AH!" Chaser gasped as he noticed Tike, Keke, Patamon, and the others recovered quickly. "Did you see that?"

"Huh? WHAT THE…?" Brutemon blabbered out, taken aback by the group's quick recovery. "I just knocked that little snot out and broke his neck!"

"What is this? How did they recover so fast?" Devilin snapped. "That boy Brutemon kicked was practically dead! Did that guy just use some kind of healing?"

"I couldn't tell ya that, mate. This is baffling to me!"

"You guys have been through a lot," Tai said as he walked up to VictoryGreymon. "The Digimon really put up quite a fight. And I can't forget about you guys." The Bearer of Courage alluded to Keke, Tike, Kara, and David's efforts. "You guys sure proved you can hold your own in some rough fights. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Tai," Keke said.

David politely bowed. "I'm glad to know we didn't let you down."

"Hey, you oughta let me get back in there and beat that big retard up!" Tike said.

Kara nodded. "Please, let us fight with you and VictoryGreymon!"

The Digimon have really proven themselves."

"They did a lot, but me, Kari, and Sora couldn't even do anything," TK said. "Our Digimon were losing to these guys!"

"Don't you say that. The fact you guys are alive tells me a lot," Tai stated as he turned toward Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "And I have to repay another favor. Sheesh, Matt's Digimon doesn't look good."

"But, it appears he digivolved further like I did," VictoryGreymon noted ZeedGarurumon's outward appearance. "Seems he was forced to endure something drastic to unlock his full potential."

"And it still wasn't enough to beat that big guy!" Patamon said.

"You'd be crazy if you sent VictoryGreymon out there, Tai!" Gatomon pleaded.

Sora went up to Tai and grabbed his arm. "No offense, but they're right, Tai!"

"Please, let us help you fight them!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

"We can help even the odds," Keke insisted. "In fact, that vitamin helped boost my power a bit."

"I feel stronger than before," David said.

"ZeedGarurumon was helpless against that guy, Tai!" TK shouted.

"Why was he fighting them? Weren't they in league with each other?" VictoryGreymon inquired.

"They were at first..." Sora said, but she stopped as VictoryGreymon placed a hand over her forehead.

"It's okay, Sora. You don't have to talk," Tai said.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"VictoryGreymon will feel your thoughts."

"Feel my thoughts. This is getting weird."

"It's okay. Just let him probe your mind."

"He's not going to wipe my memories… is he?"

"No, silly. Go on, VictoryGreymon."

Sora sealed her mouth as VictoryGreymon began channeling through her thoughts and quickly reprised over the past events. The Mega jerked his arm away and nodded.

"Well..?"

"Now I know everything, Tai. I saw how our friends' powers received a significant boost since they got here. I know for a fact Mimi, Izzy, Joe, X's other friend, and the others are safe. The Digicores were in fact confiscated. That Burizalor guy is indeed on this planet and these Nightmare Squad guys are in league with him."

"Whoa! He read your exact thoughts?" TK asked.

The redhead girl replied, blinking in astonishment. "He sure did."

"That's amazing!" Kari said with awe. "How could you tell?"

"I've been asking myself that, too," VictoryGreymon said. "I just had a feeling that it'd work."

"I'll say. At least, Matt has somewhat turned over a new leaf," said Tai. "He managed to save your lives this time."

"Whoa, hold on, VictoryGreymon! Where did you even get this power?" Gatomon demanded.

"Alright, one for MetalGarurumon," Tai muttered. "Hey, Matt! Catch!" With that, he threw the vitamin to Matt.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Tough Struggle_ ) **

As the vitamin flew across, Brutemon tried snatching it with his teeth. As he bit down, a few teeth fell out as the vitamin fell through an open gap. Matt jumped up, catching the vitamin in his hand. Examining it, he looked up and gawked at Tai, taken aback by his generous offer.

"Feed him with that, Matt! It'll heal his injuries and replenish his strength!"

"TAI!" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Tike and Kara snapped.

"Relax. Trust me on this, guys," Tai reassured his crew.

Examining the vitamin thoroughly, he knelt down and handed the tablet to ZeedGarurumon. The Mega scooped the vitamin into his mouth and swallowed it. At that instant, ZeedGarurumon felt his entire body being replenished with new energy. He sprang to his feet, completely good as new.

"Whoa!" Matt blanched in shock. "Are you feeling any better, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Never felt better! We should really thank Tai for that."

"Thank him?"

"Did you get dropped on your head or something, Tai?" Gatomon disapproved of the gogglehead's rash decision. "I guess you want him fighting alongside us, but I'm not so sure about this!"

"No, I see what you're doing," Keke said. "ZeedGarurumon's a strong player and we'll need him as healthy as we can."

Tike and Kara looked at one another, blinking. "Oh, that makes sense."

"Yep," Tai said, keenly eyeing Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "And we still have a fight to finish, but we have more important things to take care of. VictoryGreymon."

"Right," VictoryGreymon added as he pivoted his head and locked eyes with Brutemon, who stood his ground and stared down him. "I'll take care of these guys myself."

"Lay it to them, VictoryGreymon," the Bearer of Courage encouraged his partner.

"VictoryGreymon! Don't do it!" Kari cried out.

"You got to call him off. They'll tear him apart!" said TK.

"I don't think so," Keke murmured as she watched VictoryGreymon walking toward Brutemon. "Right, guys?"

With that, Tike, Kara, and David all exchanged nods.

Matt and ZeedGarurumon watched VictoryGreymon stepping into the middle of the battlefield. Tai stood his distance from where the two combatant Digimon faced off, wearing a determined smile.

"Tai, why are you so confident? Does VictoryGreymon have a trick or two up his sleeve?" Sora asked, looking at her friend with concern. "You wouldn't be smiling if something wasn't on your mind."

"Just watch, Sora."

VictoryGreymon stopped as he stood 20 feet from where Brutemon faced him. The muscle bound mutant scratched his head in befuddlement, gawking at VictoryGreymon.

"You're one weird dude. So you're going to take care of us?  _YOU_ alone?"

**(End theme)**

"What's he thinking?" Matt wondered.

ZeedGarurumon added, sensing what many call the calm before the storm. He had a foreboding feeling that something spectacular was set to unfold.

"You can sense something, can you, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Humph, all I can ask is if ya can make our fight something to remember by!" Brutemon exclaimed.

"Heh, I won't even need to break a sweat beating you," VictoryGreymon boasted.

Brutemon simply laughed at the Mega's 'bluff.' "Ha, that's a laugh! Hey, Chaser, Devilin! What's this idiot's power reading?"

"This fool is pretty confident," said Devilin. "He's a lowly 5000."

"Humph. Another letdown," Brutemon scoffed. "All bluff then, huh?"

ZeedGarurumon observed VictoryGreymon. "Something is odd here, Matt."

"What is it, ZeedGarurumon?"

"I wonder why VictoryGreymon is so calm? Doesn't he realize who he's dealing with?"

"You mean he's not even expressing anger?"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M922_ ) **

Suddenly, Matt came to a realization as his eyes and mouth widened. He gawked and turned his head, alternating from Tai and back to VictoryGreymon.

"Ah! No! Could he actually be?"

Even Keke and the child fighters quickly picked up on VictoryGreymon's 'latent' power. Their eyes shifted from Tai and VictoryGreymon.

"See that, guys?" Keke whispered.

"Yeah," David said.

Tike added. "We do. We felt this kind of power before from our world."

 _We've got an Ascendant in the making. Tai and his Digimon have a shared power._ Keke mentally noted as she watched VictoryGreymon.  _But, in this case… Tai requires Agumon's power to acquire the power of an Ascendant. That's the power my friends and I once had._

"It's something I've heard Burizalor mention," Matt muttered to ZeedGarurumon. "Remember? That whole Ascendant business?"

"Yes, I do," the metallic wolf replied.

VictoryGreymon cocked a calm smile, stirring courtesy from Brutemon.

"Huh? You've really lost it, dude," the brutish mutant mouthed off the Mega. "You're gonna die yet you're smiling? You really don't fear death, do ya?"

"You can't win. I can tell that now," VictoryGreymon retorted.

"We'll see when I get done beating ya into the ground!"

"Something is really strange here," Gatomon remarked, noting Tai's Digimon calm demeanor. "VictoryGreymon has never bluffed like this before."

"Doesn't he see how powerful this guy really is?" Biyomon said.

"That's not it at all, guys," Keke remarked.

 _Could it be that...? No it's impossible!_  Matt thought.  _VictoryGreymon... He could never become a legendary Ascendant! He and Tai share some link, which is a key component to becoming an Ascendant! That Keke girl and those kids… could they be potential Ascendants, too?_

"I can't handle anymore of this cocky bastard's jokes," Brutemon snorted as he took on a battle stance, chortling. "It's time to put up or shut up the hell up!"

 _But, Burizalor said there were two ways a being could achieve the power of an Ascendant. One, if they were a human born in a Digital World and unlocked a hidden potential after years of intense training._  Matt mentally self conversed.  _According to Burizalor, there shouldn't be any human born with those traits for another decade or so. And there's the second method, a human and their partner Digimon must form a strong union, but certain variables must come into effect. Once they've met those requirements, they ultimately become one warrior and that individual appears once every thousand Digi-cycles. I've always shrugged it off as just a stupid fairy tale. But now, I'm convinced ZeedGarurumon and myself can achieve that power. Gabumon has achieved an upgraded Mega form and my crest has since then become stronger. Now, Tai appears with VictoryGreymon!_

**(End theme)**

Prepping for his first attack on VictoryGreymon, Brutemon performed another one of his off-the-wall poses. "Nightmare Special Squad member…  _ **Brutemon!**_ "

Dumbfounded, Tai and VictoryGreymon both gawked at the mutant.

**(Cue Megas XLR OST - _Harsh Life_ (0:00 - 0:06)**

"Aaaaand…  _ **ATTACK!**_ "

With that, Brutemon dashed and glided toward VictoryGreymon in an instant.

Throwing a punch, Brutemon decked VictoryGreymon… only to see his own fist punch through a whiff of air. The mutant's eyes bulged open as he frantically looked around.

**(End theme)**

"WHA…? WHERE? WHERE HE DID GO?"

"H-He disappeared!" TK exclaimed.

"I didn't even see him move!" Gatomon replied.

"Where did he go, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Oh here and there."

Keke, Tike, Kara, and David looked on with intense glares. Their keen eyes were able to follow VictoryGreymon. ZeedGarurumon helped Matt follow VictoryGreymon's current position.

"Did you follow him, guys?" Keke asked her young friends.

"Yep," Tike and Kara said.

David frowned. "Wow, now that was fast."

The Digi-Humans and ZeedGarurumon turned their eyes toward the hill where Chaser and Devilin stood. They noticed a figure descending behind the two Squad members.

"I don't get this," Chaser, being an inept with Ki-probing and reliant on a scouter, remarked. "Where did he go?"

"He just simply vanished," blinked Devilin.

Suddenly, the duo felt a shadow creep behind them. They whirled around and saw VictoryGreymon standing behind him. They sprang back, bewildered by VictoryGreymon's sneak approach.

"What in the?" Devilin exclaimed.

"How did he get behind us?" Chaser spat out.

"You two must be in league with this Burizalor guy," said VictoryGreymon.

"What of it?" The red-skinned alien Digimon snapped at the armored Mega.

"You two won't have to get hurt if you leave now," VictoryGreymon warned the Squad members. "You and that big friend of yours have a chance to flee. If not, I won't show you any mercy. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, sure! Like we'd listen to some bloke like you!" an agitated Chaser felt insulted. "You're not going to see us tend to the weak and helpless!"

"What he said! We'll tear you apart!" Devilin hissed.

"Well, I'm truly sorry to hear that," VictoryGreymon sighed. "I gave you guys a chance. Oh well. Guess I'll be knocking some sense outta you guys then."

Chaser and Devilin lunged forward as they struck VictoryGreymon… only to hit a whiff of air. They paused and turned around to find VictoryGreymon standing ten feet from where they were. The armored Mega hovered back to the battlefield, leaving the bewildered duo gawking in shock.

"Did ya… see him move, Devilin?"

"Chaser… of course… I did. Yeah, I did…"

The alien duo quickly turned as their attention was drawn back to VictoryGreymon. Like his partners, Brutemon was also taken aback by VictoryGreymon's speed demonstration.

**(Cue Evil Horde - _Hangarmageddon_ ) **

Putting on a cocky facade, Brutemon scoffed. "Ya think you're a real quick draw, eh? Well, ya can't win just by running away from me! C'mon, tough guy!" He stood in a pre-battle stance and grinned. "My name is the last thing y'all be hearing before ya die!"

"Seriously? Were you able to follow all that?" Gatomon called out on Keke and the kids.

"We sure did," David said.

Keke affirmed. "Our fighter's perception was able to allow us to follow. You guys should be able to see them move."

"I couldn't see anything but blurs," Patamon said as his eyes rolled around, causing him to face fault. "Oooh, motion sickness!"

"Admittedly, VictoryGreymon was fast, but it didn't take us too long to follow," Kara said.

Tike smirked. "Kick his ass, VictoryGreymon!"

"For sure, ZeedGarurumon was able to follow him," Keke added as she watched ZeedGarurumon and Matt observing VictoryGreymon.  _Yeah, since ZeedGarurumon is now supposedly on VictoryGreymon's level now, he should be able to follow him._

"Feh, you're just all hype! How about I just finish this with a BANG?" Brutemon bellowed, making his declaration loud and clear. "I'll show you all… _**MY SUPER! ULTMATE ATTACK!**_ " He boasted, setting up for his grand and flashy attack. "Just fair warning, ya can't run away from this! **_GET READY, DUDE!_** "

VictoryGreymon stood his ground, while everyone else watched.

ZeedGarurumon, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David all sensed the tension mounting as Brutemon sported a flashy, purple aura. The earth encompassing the area trembled as Brutemon's boosted his power to staggering heights.

 _Could we actually find out? Let's see if VictoryGreymon can handle this!_ Matt thought

"Show me what you're made of…" ZeedGarurumon murmured.

Clenching her fists, Keke prepared for the worst. "Everyone! Get back!"

"What's happening? Sora exclaimed.

"Look!" TK pointed forward.

"You punks are going…  _ **BYE BYE!**_ " Brutemon bellowed as his voice echoed, filling the whole vicinity while the earth under him shattered. " _ **Brute Flash Cannon… EXPLO-!**_ "

_**BAM!** _

**(End theme)**

Like a cannon, a shot was fired and landed squarely into Brutemon's solar plexus. The giant brute doubled over as his eyes and mouth gaped as his entire body strained. In less than even a fraction of a tenth second, VictoryGreymon was in front of Brutemon with his elbow firmly buried in Brutemon's solar plexus. Stepping back, VictoryGreymon watched Brutemon stumble back in excruciating pain.

"Whoops, guess you made the mistake of leaving yourself wide open!" Tai said, smiling to that effect.  _Damn, even I couldn't see that, buddy!_ "Nice shot, VictoryGreymon!"

Cue the gaping eyes and mouths dropping.

The Digidestined looked on as if they had witnessed the most mind-boggling moment. In fact, they just did. Even their partner Digimon were stunned by the demonstration of pure and raw speed.

VictoryGreymon completely downed Brutemon, a monster who easily toyed with the group a rough time, in one shot. It happened so abruptly that only ZeedGarurumon and the Digi-Humans saw what happened.

One blow to Brutemon's solar plexus was all she wrote.

Of course, no one could've done it.

VictoryGreymon just did with relative ease.

"VictoryGreymon is…" Kari stammered, finding a word to describe the moment she witnessed.

"VictoryGreymon is  _victorious_!" TK cheered as he jumped up happily.

Patamon sweatdropped. "Eh, yeah. He was."

"I didn't even see what just happened! All I saw at that last second was VictoryGreymon burying his elbow into that guy's gut!" Gatomon said, claiming to have even the end result.

Sora blinked thrice as she alternated her view from Tai and to VictoryGreymon. "Biyomon, did you…?"

"I didn't see anything… wow…"

"You guys couldn't follow it, but we did," Keke proclaimed. "We saw everything play out in sequence."

Tike grinned. "Badass. Really badass, VictoryGreymon!"

The Nightmare Special Squad was horrified to say the least.

Chaser stuttered, taken aback by how abruptly the fight ended. "Th… that was insane! He just took Brutemon down in… no! I find that hard to believe! Brutemon, get your ass up, aye!"

Devilin angrily scowled. "Has to be a trick."

**(Repeat _M922_ (0:40 - 1:36))**

_I'm convinced now. Tai and VictoryGreymon, they share the link that's essential to becoming a full Ascendant._ Keke painstakingly observed the Bearer of Courage and his partner Digimon.  _They're the key to defeating the great evil._

"Damn him!" Matt muttered. "So, what's the verdict, ZeedGarurumon?"

"Your eyes don't deceive you, Matt. It was just as I saw. All it took was one blow."

"Then he's utterly surpassed a Mega Digimon's strength!" The incensed blonde-haired youth growled as he gritted his teeth.  _Tai and VictoryGreymon… they've completely stepped over the boundaries of the impossible and have made the impossible possible! What kind of hell did VictoryGreymon experience that allowed him to unlock his full potential? That settles it. These two are only a few steps away from becoming what Burizalor feared most… the rise of an Ascendant, a legendary warrior!_

**(End theme)**

VictoryGreymon pivoted his view from Brutemon's unconscious form, shooting a fierce glance at the remaining Nightmare Squad members (minus Piedmon). Devilin and Chaser didn't take their eye off of the augmented Mega.

"Now, it's your turn, you creeps!" Tai shouted toward Chaser and Devilin. "VictoryGreymon gave you a chance to leave! Get off this world and leave! This is your last chance! You better take it!"

"Heh," Chaser smirked, shrugging off Tai's outburst. "He's a cheeky one, mate."

"He sure loves mouthing off," Devilin snickered. "He's like a dog who won't keep his damn trap shut. He should know his place. His partner only had a combination of freakish luck and Brutemon letting his guard down."

"You know what, Devilin? It has to be sheer luck! His power reading didn't change at all. Well, looks like we, the Nightmare Special Squad, gotta teach this bloke a lesson he'll never forget!"

"Yes! He'll pay for making us look like fools!"

The Nightmare Squad duo hollered in unison as they sprang onto hilltops and struck their poses.

"I'm the Red Magma of the Nightmare Squad…  _ **Chaser!**_ "

"And I'm the Blue Hurricane of the Nightmare Squad…  _ **Devilin!**_ "

Folding his arms, Tai became irritated. "It looks like they won't be leaving anytime soon, VictoryGreymon."

"One, two! ONWARD AND GO! FULL FORCE!"

Wasting no time, the Squad hastily flew over the battlefield and landed in front of VictoryGreymon. Chaser walked up toe VictoryGreymon and confronted him.

"Alright, ya twat! What are ya going to do now that we have ya cornered?" Chaser exclaimed. "You can't defeat the Nightm-!"

_**BAM!** _

"AUUUUUGH!" The red-skinned alien screamed like a girl as VictoryGreymon punched him squarely in the face. "SON OF A-!" He backed away, rubbing his nose.

Devilin gasped. "Chaser! Are you okay? Let me see that!"

"THAT PUNK IS GONNA PAY!" Chaser screamed as he uncovered his nose where trickles of blood spilled out of his left nostril. "That… was… a cheap shot!"

"Really? I thought you were raring to go?" VictoryGreymon blinked, lowering his fist.

"Feh, you idiot! Get him, Devilin!"

The Squad members attacked VictoryGreymon head-on. Chaser threw a punch while Devilin executed a front kick. Both of their attacks were countered as VictoryGreymon raised his armored fists. He knocked them back as the two warriors flew back on opposite ends.

"Damn!" Chaser cursed.

Devilin scoffed. "He was able to keep up?"

VictoryGreymon wasted no time as he crossed his arms and pushed his hands outward, throwing out a powerful force that repelled the Squad members 30 feet back. Overwhelmed by the Mega's force of power, Devilin and Chaser were knocked up into the air as they abruptly put the brakes while in mid-air. Both warriors gawked in disbelief as they intently glared down VictoryGreymon.

Tai watched on with approval.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST - _Gekitotsu!!_ ) **

Matt, Kari, Sora, TK, and their Digimon could hardly believe it. The Digi-Humans, too, were bewildered with how easily VictoryGreymon was making this fight look. He was in a whole new league compared to the others.

Not only did VictoryGreymon easily take out Brutemon, but Devilin and Chaser were blown away like they were nothing.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," the Child of Light blinked as her eyes widened in shock.

"VictoryGreymon is taking them both on with ease," Sora added.

Biyomon nodded. "On top of that, he easily put that giant brute down in one shot."

TK spoke up, addressing to Kari. "I don't know what Tai did, but VictoryGreymon has these two jerks beat. I don't think we have to worry anymore." He gave Tai's sister some reassurance.

"VictoryGreymon's making sport of those two," observed ZeedGarurumon, standing up as Matt watched the battle unfold before his eyes. "He's not even trying. Those two weren't able to lay a hand on him."

"Tai, what you did, you created a monster out of VictoryGreymon," the Bearer of Friendship murmured.

Keke watched VictoryGreymon as she turned toward Tai.

"Hey, those two probably are weaklings! I mean they can't even touch VictoryGreymon!" David exclaimed.

"That's not it at all," Keke promptly interjected. "Those two are most likely on the same level as Brutemon, but VictoryGreymon's on a whole new level. That's why they can't even touch."

Tike blinked. Wow, he really is badass."

Kara smiled. "He sure is."

Matt mentally noted, observing VictoryGreymon.  _If my assumptions are right, VictoryGreymon can radically raise his energy at the exact moment he attacks. It's so quick that not even scouters can hone in on it. Tai's partner has learned to conserve his power, thus allowing him to maintain his current form. But, the power it takes to do that… how…?_

**(End theme)**

As they ascended into the air, Devilin and Chaser created a distance between them from VictoryGreymon. They pressed their scouters and probed the Mega, who was devoid of any movement.

Chaser checked the scouter's readings based on VictoryGreymon's power level. "Hmmm, my scouter…"

" _Well, what does it say, Chaser?_ " Devilin's voice answered from Chaser's scouter's radio transmitter. "

"9,000."

" _That can't be right._ "

"Hey, they don't even know," observed Keke, "They don't even know that he's hiding his true energy."

"What you mean, he's been toying with these guys all along, Keke?" Sora inquired.

"Mmhmm."

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's summit** _

"Mercurimon?" Marsmon turned around as he sensed his fellow Olympian's arrival. He watched as the platform rose from the bottom floor and Mercurimon came into view, much to Marsmon and the Elder's surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ensure the evil one does no harm to the Great Elder."

"But, you should be with Dianamon aiding the Chosen."

"I felt a terrible foreboding," Mercurimon said as he walked over and knelt in front of the Elder's, who was still seated in his chair. "Please forgive me for going against your will."

The Great Elder formally accepted Mercurimon's excuse. "Although Marsmon alone is enough to ensure my security, I understand you've been loyal and been at my side, Mercurimon."

"Please understand, Great Elder. You know full well that if you die then the Digital Cores will be no more. Gennai's Chosen won't be able to use their wishes to restore their friends and help stabilize their Digital World. On top of that, the four Sovereigns need to be freed from their prisons."

"And the evil one closes in. I can feel the bane of the Digiverse closing toward this sanctuary."

Both Mercurimon and Marsmon were taken aback with this abrupt news.

"Then, we have to prepare, Mercurimon. You understand what we must be."

"I do, my friend."

Falcomon overheard the conversation as he poked his head out. "The evil one is coming here? No…"

"Do what you must, my guardian," the Elder said. "I have faith you'll hold him off… until the Chosen use their wish."

The Olympus duo waited for Burizalor's impending arrival, coming to terms that they will likely throw their own lives away for the sake of the greater good.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the bane of the Digiverse, Burizalor, was already halfway across the planet. His scouter traced the four energy signals – all of them indicating Mercurimon, Marsmon, the Great Elder, and Falcomon.

"Oh, ho, ho, it's only a matter of time now. That password will be mine."

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

The Nightmare Squad members spread out as they organized their next tactic.

"Now what are we going to do, Devilin?"

"Hmmm I'm not quite sure. He's been able to avoid our best attacks and he doesn't look like he's going to give in just yet."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, why don't we use the Purple Flash Comet Attack?"

Chaser mulled for a bit. "We haven't dusted that move for a long time, Ok, let's do it, Devilin!"

With that, Chaser and Devilin powered up. The red alien sported a red aura while the other wore a blue aura. As these two flaring auras coalesced with each other, a dark purple aura engulfed the two warriors. They merged their energies together, sending scatter shots of purple blasts down at VictoryGreymon.

" _ **Purple Flash Comet Strike!**_ "

In response, VictoryGreymon roared as he projected an aura that repelled the blasts and sent then scattering all over the place. The Digi-Humans put up barriers, protecting themselves and the Chosen. ZeedGarurumon formed a barrier around himself and Matt.

The spectators gazed on with bewilderment at VictoryGreymon's demonstration of sheer power.

Chaser and Devilin gasped in aghast at the turn of events.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spiral Canyon Region** _

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - _Theme Action_ ) **

Meanwhile, after taking care of the brigade of enemy soldiers, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon took a breather while NinjaStingmon slashed through two Sealsdramon.

"That takes care of the last of them," Izzy said as his laptop picked up on high-level activity emanating from several kilometers where they were. "Look at this! These intense energies my laptop was able to isolate indicate that one of them might be Tai and WarGreymon!"

Mimi cried with relief. "Finally! What took them so long?"

"But, we need to head on over to where they are!" Joe exclaimed.

Suddenly, a colorful array of purple lights dotted the skies. The group watched as streams of purple light rained and blasted the vicinity around them. NinjaStingmon quickly deflected a blast, sending it hurtling through a hill in the distance.

"AHHH! ISN'T THERE A PEACEFUL PLACE ON THIS STUPID PLANET!" Mimi whined as she flailed her arms and ran around Joe.

"Stay behind me, Mimi!" Lillymon cried out as she threw herself in front of her partner.

Zudomon crouched over everyone as he let his shell serve as a barrier to protect his colleagues.

"This energy is coming from the enemy," NinjaStingmon murmured as he watched the rain of blasts subside. "I can sense… yeah, it's WarGreymon, but his power is greater than before."  _What's going on over there, guys? I've sensed a lot of strong powers over where you are! Augh, how can I miss out on some intense action?_

"Sam, shouldn't we get going?" MegaKabuterimon said.

Izzy added as he crawled from out of Zudomon's shell. "It's imperative we join the others if they need our help."

"Yeah, we're done here. Get your things, guys," NinjaStingmon stated. "We're heading out."

"It's about time," Mimi whimpered as she fell into Lillymon's arms. "I just want to go home after we find those stupid Digicores."

The flower Digimon sweatdropped. "Oh, Mimi…"

xxxxx

Dianamon probed on the activity of intense powers from ahead.  _With all these high powers, this fight must be immense! But, who's this really strong energy source I'm picking up on. Could it be… the Chosen's leader? If this energy is coming from his Digimon, then we may have a chance of stopping the great evil! I better step on it!_

With that, the female Olympian boosted their flight speed and jetted off into the distance.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

As the Squad members slowly descended, they utilized a tactic beneath their repertoire of attacks.

Chaser's voice blared from Devilin's scouter. " _Here's the plan. I'll throw my Crusher Orb to distract him and you sneak up behind him!_ "

"Right! I can't wait to get this over with. This guy is really getting on my nerves."

" _I know what you mean. Lets him take a shot like this._ "

VictoryGreymon watched as Chaser gathered a glowing ball of red light in his right palm.

"Take this, ya cocky punk!" Chaser cried out, flinging the orb toward VictoryGreymon. " _ **Crusher Orb!**_ "

"Nicely done," Devilin smirked as he prepared to close in on VictoryGreymon. "Let's see you dodge that."

The glowing ball hurtled quickly as it closed in on VictoryGreymon.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU GONNA DODGE?" Devilin roared.

Utilizing quick reflexes, VictoryGreymon backhanded the orb and sent it hurtling toward Devilin. The blue-skinned alien evaded the attack and turned screaming at Tai's Digimon.

"Augh, that was close! Now, where did you… go? Hey, he's gone!" Devilin blinked as he surveyed the area and saw that VictoryGreymon was nowhere near to be found. "Hey, Chaser! Where did he go?"

Unbeknownst to the alien, VictoryGreymon hovered closely behind Devilin undetected by even his scouter.

The Digidestined, the Digimon, and the Digi-Humans all looked up, bewildered by how quickly it took VictoryGreymon to sneak up behind the Squad member – a self-proclaimed warrior whose speed was unmatched.

"There," Tai, Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and Keke said in unison, pinpointing VictoryGreymon's position.

It didn't take long for Chaser to notice as he hollered. "Dev-Devilin! Behind you!"

"What?" Devilin hissed, whirling around as he came face to face with VictoryGreymon, who so calmly had his arms folded.

"Yo."

"Ho-ho-how did you get behind me?" The blue-skinned alien spat at the Mega. "No one is faster than me! I'm the fastest warrior in the Digiverse!"

"Well, I guess that makes you the  _second fastest_ ," retorted VictoryGreymon.

Chaser was struck with utter disbelief.  _Unbelievable! Not only did he deflect my Crusher Orb, but also he took Devilin's back! This is like…a…nightmare!_

"Who are you?" Devilin demanded an answer from the Mega.

"I'm a Digimon born and raised on File Island."

"LIAR! I can destroy a thousand Digimon with my repertoire of speed and power alone! Not one average Digimon like you can be faster than me! I'm an elite!"

"You sure love to shout, do you?"

Irked by VictoryGreymon's calm demeanor, Devilin shrugged it off. "Heh, why you…! You'll never win on speed alone! Zip around and dodge around me all you like, but you'll end up dead when you become weary and start breaking down!" He wasted no time and threw a punch at VictoryGreymon, who sidestepped him. "Run all you like, you idiot!"

**(Cue Megas XLR OST - _Berserker_ ) **

The exchange erupted into a full-scale fight as Devilin kicked away at VictoryGreymon. Once again, Tai's Digimon evaded Devilin's kicks and predicted his every move, reading him like a book.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Chaser roared as he rocketed toward the battle. "No one gets away with making the Nightmare Special Squad look stupid!"

As Chaser joined in the fray, the Squad members utilized a combination of quick kicks and punches to catch VictoryGreymon. Unfortunately, none of their blows made contact with the Mega.

Not one.

To the naked eye, it seemed like flashes of light collided while loud booms sounded off, giving off a sonic boom effect.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST HOLD STILL?" Devilin cried out.

"You want me to show you that I'm not just fast?" VictoryGreymon shouted as he vanished.

Devilin and Chaser landed a kick/punch to one another. Before they could even hit VictoryGreymon, they clobbered each other instead. The Squad members pulled away from one another, recovering from their blows.

"What was the big idea, Chaser?"

"You should've caught him you stupid-!" The red-skinned alien calmed down and nodded. "No, don't you see? That's what he's trying to do to us. He's throwing off our game plan and goading us. He's trying to make us turn on each other."

"Yeah, right," Devilin nodded. "I should've known that."

"You damn right, Devilin."

"This is your last chance. Leave now and you won't get hurt," VictoryGreymon offered a final opportunity for the villains to take his offer. "Well? What now?"

The Squad duo shot toward VictoryGreymon as they threw simultaneous punches, which the Mega easily evaded. VictoryGreymon jetted 15 feet into the air and glided down, drawing out his massive sword as it impacted Devilin's chest, quickly cracking open his armor.

This all happened in an instant.

All within a flash.

Probably not even one tenth of a second.

Chaser cried out in shock as Devilin fell toward the ground. VictoryGreymon turned into a flare of red light and jetted toward the alien, drilling an elbow into the small of Devilin's back. The blue-skinned alien plummeted to the bottom as he approached the ground at supersonic speed.

Then, at that last moment…

_**BAM!** _

Devilin found himself atop of VictoryGreymon's right fist. The alien's chest was on the warrior's fist as his arms and legs hung down.

Everyone, minus Tai, gazed on in shock. They were speechless. Even the Digi-Humans couldn't believe what they've just seen. Matt was taken aback.

It just a matter of minutes VictoryGreymon took out two Nightmare Squad members, two of five elite warriors.

VictoryGreymon dropped Devilin like a sack of potatoes on the ground and looked up toward Chaser.

Unfolding his arms, Tai chuckled. "Nice work, VictoryGreymon."

"You… you've got to be kidding!" Tike, Kara, and David exclaimed in unison.

"WOW!" TK and Kari cried out. "HE DID IT!"

"Unbelievable," Sora murmured.

A bedazzled Gatomon shook her head. "Whoa…"

Patamon added. "It's over?"

"No, there's still one more," Biyomon said.

Matt growled, intensely staring down Tai on the opposite side of the battlefield.  _What did I just see? VictoryGreymon… right now, he could be the trump card we have… no, I still have ZeedGarurumon! Tai, your Digimon hasn't surpassed mine yet!_

Keke observed VictoryGreymon and the two unconscious Squad Members. "Three down, two more to go. I'm liking our chances now."

VictoryGreymon muttered as he waited for Chaser to retaliate. "What now, my friend? You have one last chance. Take it or get beat down."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Showstopper Appears! Piedmon vs VictoryGreymon!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just like that, Brutemon and Devilin are down for the count. VictoryGreymon reigns supreme… for now.
> 
> Next time, Piedmon steps up to the plate. Let's see how he fares with a modified version of WarGreymon. ;D
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	32. The Showstopper Appears! Piedmon vs VictoryGreymon!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 32:** _ _**The Showstopper Appears! Piedmon vs VictoryGreymon!** _

xxxxx

 _**Planet Spira/** _ _**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/** _ _**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

With little effort, VictoryGreymon managed to beat down Brutemon and Devilin, two elite warriors, like they were amateurs. Everyone looked on astounded with the end result as VictoryGreymon shifted his up and saw a bewildered Chaser blanching.

"It... it can't be!" Chaser stammered, overwhelmed with distress and shock. "He... he beat Brutemon... and now Devilin! Gah!"

"If you don't want to end up like your friends, I suggest you leave!" Tai shouted toward Chaser. "Take your pals and get out of our sight!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kuroi Inbou_ )**

The red-skinned alien clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "Impossible..."

"You heard my friend! This fight was fruitless to begin with," VictoryGreymon shot a heated glare at Chaser. "If you want to live, you ought to get out of here now. Unless you want a beating, too?"

"TAI! VictoryGreymon should finish those two off now!" Matt roared, immediately drawing Tai's attention from Chaser. "Are you deliberately letting this guy go?"

"I think they deserve a chance to rethink their ways, don't you think?" The Bearer of Courage retorted, glancing over Brutemon and Devilin's twitching forms. "They can barely even move. VictoryGreymon is not someone who kicks guys around when they're crippled."

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" The blonde-haired youth exclaimed, conveying disgust with Tai's choice.

"No offense, Tai, but you should just finish them," Keke proclaimed.

Tike nodded. "Yeah! Kill them before they get a chance to recover!"

"We'll finish them for you!" Kara added.

"At least they get the picture," scoffed Matt, referring to the Digi-Humans.

Chaser stuttered. "T-t-this is not we expected! The boss sure isn't going to like this! I better go and get Lord Piedmon!"

With that, as a red aura flared around him, Chaser jetted off from the scene and left a long streak of red light.

**(End theme)**

VictoryGreymon pivoted his head, facing Tai, Matt, ZeedGarurumon, and the Digi-Humans.

"Sheesh, he was some friend," Tai scoffed, folding his arms.

VictoryGreymon added. "He left his friends behind when he could've taken them with him. These two should be alright after they recover from their wounds.

"You got that right, VictoryGreymon."

Just then, TK and Kari raced up as they embraced their brothers. Sora and the Digimon walked up behind the kids as they crowded over to Tai, Matt, and the others.

"Oh, Tai! I knew you'd come!" Kari said as she hugged her brother's left leg. The older Kamiya head patted his sister as the siblings exchanged smiles.

Matt brought TK close to him and slightly frowned toward Tai. He watched as ZeedGarurumon and the Digi-Humans walked toward Brutemon and Devilin's battered bodies.

"Um, excuse me?" Gatomon scratched her head as she walked up to Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Are you really Tai? What's with the yellow cape?" She shifted her eyes over VictoryGreymon's new form. "And are YOU really WarGreymon?" She blinked thrice curiously and tilted her head.

"Huh? What? Well, of course, I'm still me," Tai chuckled as he slapped VictoryGreymon's right leg. "But, WarGreymon's gone through a huge change after overcoming 100 times the Digiworld's gravity. After he pushed himself near death, I suddenly invoked my Crest..." Lowering his head, his eyes settled on his Crest and poked at it. "...that's when I discovered the Crest had inner depths. I pressed for WarGreymon to overcome his greatest challenge. I wanted him to get stronger, but at the same time I wanted him to get strong to protect us. I had my mind on all of you and made that my top priority. That's when it finally happened." He reflected back on the grueling and intense final moments of WarGreymon's near-death experience. "It was a moment I'll never forget. WarGreymon and I became linked. Our minds became one. I even had a vision foretelling my own demise and I just couldn't accept it! I vowed I'd never fail!"

Overhearing Tai's story, Matt whirled around and gasped.  _That's exactly what happened with my Crest and me! That's how MetalGarurumon managed to evolve! ZeedGarurumon was born after I tapped into a new potential in my Crest!_

"And once it all clicked, WarGreymon tapped into his full potential and became VictoryGreymon."

"WOW! Incredible!" TK exclaimed in astonishment.

Sora gaped. "I can't believe it."

"WarGreymon, looks like it all paid off!" Biyomon added, flapping her wings.

"I'll say," Gatomon smiled. "You've hit a new peak, VictoryGreymon."

VictoryGreymon nodded. "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly, Keke jumped 20 feet into the air and came falling down. She buried her feet into Devilin's larynx, crushing the alien's throat and killing him in an instant. Tai and the others whirled around as they caught the Digi-Humans picking off the crippled warriors.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Tai demanded as he ran up and tried to stop Keke, only to be held back by VictoryGreymon. He turned as ZeedGarurumon set his sights on Brutemon. "Matt, call him off!"

ZeedGarurumon turned his head as he opened his mouth and fired a beam toward Brutemon. The blast impacted Brutemon as it effectively sealed the warrior's fate.

As VictoryGreymon let him go, Tai ran up to Matt and grabbed his collar. "Matt! That was unnecessary! We could've kept them alive for questioning!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Presentiment_ ) **

The Bearer of Friendship aggressively pushed Tai back, growling. "You're such a soft fool, Tai! Can you even see that? They were going to kill your sister, TK, me, and the others if you didn't get here in time!" He spat, conveying disgust with Tai's sentimentality. "You didn't have a problem with killing enemy Digimon before? What gives? Maybe all that time in that ship drove you nuts or something."

Keke added as she concurred with Matt's sentiments. "Sorry, Tai, but I've got to side with Matt on this. We can't get too sentimental with these guys. They're warriors sent to hunt us down." She turned her head, looking over to Tike, Kara, and David. "Even with our Magna powers, we couldn't beat them."

"And you should've sent VictoryGreymon to stop the other one you let go. He could've easily finished him off. You're no Ascendant."

"An Ascendant?" Tai blinked thrice, befuddled with the terminology.

Keke frowned.  _He doesn't know? X, you never told him?_

"Feh, I guess you're too proud that VictoryGreymon has gotten so strong!" Matt stated. "Even you and VictoryGreymon won't be enough to stop Burizalor! Not unless you become immortals! You still don't know the nightmare you're going up against!"

"Hold on, Matt!" Tai retorted. "VictoryGreymon is more powerful than ever before and you're still saying he's no match for this Burizalor guy?"

"Burizalor's strength is beyond anything you can comprehend. You and VictoryGreymon are getting way ahead of yourselves."

"Calm down, Matt!" TK interjected as he stood up to his brother. "If you just saw what happened, VictoryGreymon took those two guys out without any problems."

Kari and Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I'm sure VictoryGreymon can take that Burizalor creep on!" Biyomon cried out.

"TK, Kari, I'm sorry to say this, but, Burizalor is several notches above all of us combined," Matt said, making the situation more hopeless and filling the group with a sense of dread. "He probably already has wished for immortality by now, but who knows? Our best strategy is to pray we don't ever run into him."

David openly addressed another situation. "And if you guys are forgetting, the Great Elder is involved, too!"

"Oh, the Great Elder!" Sora remembered.

Wiping sweat from his left brow, Tai addressed. "So, we just have to hope Burizalor doesn't find this Great Elder."

"Well, if you're clueless about the Great Elder, perhaps I can explain how crucial his survival is."

With that, everyone turned and noticed Dianamon hovering over them.

"Dianamon!" The group, those who already know her, exclaimed in unison.

The Bearer of Courage blinked. "Uh, Dianamon?"

VictoryGreymon watched Dianamon descend near them. "Who is she?"

"Ah, so you must be the Chosen's leader!" The Olympian approached Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Thank goodness you're here. It's important..."

"I know all that's happened," VictoryGreymon said.

"How?" Dianamon inquired.

"Just tell us more about the Great Elder," Tai said.

"Right."

"Well its not," Tai said, "We have to by ourselves and make sure Burizalor doesn't know about Gennai's presence. But I'm just quite excited to get to see VictoryGreymon take Burizalor."

**(End theme)**

_Tai is underestimating our enemy once again._  Matt mentally noted as he watched everyone gathering near Dianamon, who explained the situation regarding the Digicores and their link to the Great Elder.  _Leave it to the dunce to be the damn leader. But, that coward, Chaser, no doubt went to get Piedmon. We're in the pits now._

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Desperate Situation_ )**

In no time, Chaser turned up outside Burizalor's mothership to present the bad news to Piedmon. The expressions on the subordinates' faces described distress and bewilderment. LadyDevimon was horrified upon hearing VictoryGreymon easily overcoming Brutemon and Devilin.

" ** _WHAT?_** " Piedmon shouted as his face contorted with sheer disgust. "Preposterous! Are you saying that two of our elite members were beaten just by one Digimon?"

Chaser replied, shaking his head nervously. "Yes, Lord Piedmon. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You mean to tell me two of the most illustrious fighters in the Digiverse were defeated by one Digimon?"

"It… it can't be," LadyDevimon muttered.

"But this guy was incredibly strong! I'm sorry, Lord Piedmon."

Clenching his fists tightly, Piedmon scowled and turned to face the battalion standing in line formation. "If words gets out to Lord Burizalor about, he'll have our heads for this! Our reputation as the greatest elite force in the Digiverse will be tarnished forever! We're curtains!"

"What should we do now, Lord Piedmon?" inquired Chaser.

"First, I want you to take me directly to where this warrior beat down our colleagues."

"Yes, sir."

"No one gets away with humiliating the Nightmare Special Squad."

"Lord Piedmon, might I suggest we do something with the Digicores if you're departing with Chaser?" The dark mistress reminded the Pierrot Digimon as her eyes settled on the mystical orbs. "We certainly can't leave them out in the open like this."

"You're right. Leave this to me," Piedmon shifted his view to the battalion. "All right, men! This is your next assignment, I want you to gather these Digicores and forge barriers around them. Enforce the barriers and that should ensure no one breaks them open!"

**(End theme)**

With that, eight soldiers raced over toward the Digicores. Four soldiers picked up the orbs as the other four drew out devices and attached them to the mystical orbs. In an instant, white barriers formed around the orbs and shielded them.

Chaser walked over by each Digicore, putting his hand over the barriers. As he touched one, the barrier activated a defense mechanism and shot a blast that repelled Chaser back.

"Yeow!" The red-skinned alien hissed.

"Fool, what were you thinking?" LadyDevimon scoffed.

"Just testing the defenses out, mistress. It's looking good here."

"And I'll stay here to watch over the Digicores in case the Chosen do arrive here."

"Thank you, my lady," Piedmon smirked as he and Chaser stood side by side. "Great work, everyone. Now, allow us to show you how the head of the Nightmare Special Squad gets the job done! Chaser, ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball OST - _Red Ribbon Army Theme_ (0:00 - 0:07)**

At that instance, Piedmon and Chaser performed their super fighting poses.

"We…"

"Are…"

" _ **The Nightmare Special Squad!**_ "

Following their trademark poses, both Squad members stood out awkwardly. The battalion clapped at their 'stunning' performance, but their outlandish poses only drew an exasperated groan from LadyDevimon.

**(End theme)**

"It's… just not the same without the others."

The Dark Master and Squad leader concurred. "Yes, quite true… and I've been practicing this pose for hours in front of a mirror. Dear me."

"Hurry up, will you?" LadyDevimon hissed. "Unless you want the Chosen to get away!"

"Right! Now, let's go and grant these brats a final act they'll never forget!"

With that, Piedmon and Chaser took off into the air as they glided toward the direction leading back to the Digidestined's current location.

Watching the two vanish far away, LadyDevimon mumbled. "Why me? Why am I the one stuck with these outlandish characters?"

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

After Dianamon explained the situation regarding the Great Elder, Tai and VictoryGreymon were enlightened by how crucial his survival is in regards to the Digicores. Tai realized there was little time to waste and the time was right to find the Digicores.

"Right then," Tai acknowledged Dianamon. "We'll go and get the Digicores."

"Piedmon left and I have no doubt he took them to Burizalor's ship," Matt promptly stated. "We'll need to go there."

Keke interjected. "But, what about the Great Elder?"

"She's right! If Burizalor by some chance was able to unlock the Digicores…"

"He'll come after the Great Elder, but Mercurimon left to return to the summit," Dianamon stated. "The Elder will be protected by Mercurimon and Mars. They've sworn to put their lives before the Elder's for the sake of the Digicores."

"Then, let's go and get the Digicores!" Kara exclaimed.

Tike shouted. "Yeah, what are we waiting for?"

"Hold it," ZeedGarurumon announced, drawing everyone's attention as he turned and sensed two energies heading toward them. "It's Chaser. He's coming back."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Unfamiliar Menace_ ) **

VictoryGreymon confirmed. "Yes, and I sense an even strong power accompanying him."

"No mistaking it. It's Piedmon. See, Tai? I told you VictoryGreymon should've finished Chaser before he left. Now, he's bringing Piedmon to us."

The Bearer of Courage furrowed his brows. "I should've…"

"Don't worry, big brother," Kari calmly reassured the older Kamiya. "You're here and everyone have recovered thanks to those vitamins you gave them."

"I sense a great power to the north," VictoryGreymon pivoted his head as he sensed the evil one's energy. "And this one completely eclipses the two. I have no doubt this energy is coming from that Burizalor guy!"

"Wait… no! That's the direction to where the Great Elder's summit is located!" Dianamon exclaimed. "The worst case scenario is if the Great Elder is killed, the Digicores will cease to exist! Thus, the Sovereigns inside will never be released from their prisons."

TK dreaded that horrible possibility. "Then, we can't restore our Digimon friends and heal the Digiworld! We can't let the Great Elder die!"

"I sense Sam and the others are heading this way," Keke said, probing a cluster of energies indicating her friend, MegaKabuterimon, and Zudomon.

"I've got an idea, guys," Tai spoke out, pivoting his view toward Matt. "Matt, are you in?"

"Like I have any choice," Matt scoffed.

"VictoryGreymon, me, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon will stay here to hold these two jerks off. Keke, I want you to take everyone else and meet with our other friends. Once they guys meet halfway, go to Burizalor's ship and find the Digicores."

Sora nodded as she followed Tai's instruction. "We got it. Leave it to us."

"We won't let you down, Tai," Kari said.

Patamon nodded. "Right!"

TK and Kari drew out their Digivices as their Digimon evolved right off the bat.

"Patamon…  _ **Shinka! Angemon!**_ "

"Gatomon…  _ **Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_ "

**(End theme)**

As the angels scooped up their partners, Sora and Biyomon jumped into Angemon's waiting arms. The angels glided off into the air with Dianamon, Keke, Tike, Kara, and David. At that exact time, Piedmon and Chaser dropped in from the skies as they landed. Piedmon and Chaser faced down Tai, VictoryGreymon, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon.

"Is that the Squad's leader?" Sora wondered as she looked down at Piedmon.

Tike's face contorted with disdain. "Ugh, such a tacky-ass outfit!"

Kara concurred. "I'll say!"

Keke remarked. "Don't let this looks fool you. He might look ridiculous, but his power is off the chart. Much greater than all four of his crew."

Chaser chortled as he heatedly pointed to the four. "Hey, Chosen! Allow me to introduce you to our fearless leader! This is Lord Piedmon!"

"Piedmon?" VictoryGreymon repeated.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Piedmon Theme_ (Recreation)) **

The Pierrot Digimon's eyes locked specifically on VictoryGreymon.

"GUYS! GO NOW!" Tai charged.

"We'll leave this to you, Tai! Matt!" Keke cried out.

"Beat them up, VictoryGreymon! ZeedGarurumon!" TK and Kari hollered.

Dianamon nodded, acknowledging Tai and VictoryGreymon. "Good luck."

With that, the angels and the Digi-Humans flew off to the direction where Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Sam were located.

Chaser openly addressed the group's sudden departure. "Sir! They're leaving!"

"Let them go. They aren't a big deal."

"Do you feel confident VictoryGreymon can take Piedmon?" Matt asked Tai as he keenly observed the Dark Master/Squad leader facing them down.

"Maybe, but we won't know until we try."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Piedmon narrowed his eyes whilst his scouter scanned VictoryGreymon. In an instant, the numbers started flashing as a confirmed number appeared.

"Alright, let's see here," Piedmon muttered. "Hmmm, power level sits right at 5,000."

"Yeah, right. That's the exact number Devilin and I picked up earlier. That doesn't sound right."

"You novice. It's obvious this one is suppressing the full bulk of his true power. What you see standing in front of you is a rare kind of Digimon. He could possibly fluctuate his battle power if he chose to."

"But… but… no Digimon should be this strong! At least from what we gathered."

"Hmmm," Piedmon shifted his eyes toward Tai. "He looks familiar."

"I was going to address this. He looks like that Taito bloke. Remember?"

"Yes, I do, but his striking resemblance to that brash warrior just strikes me as nothing more than a mere coincidence."

"But, what if he was Taito reincarnated?"

"Doubt it. Don't get worked over it," Piedmon reassured his colleague. "Though, I'm suspicious about this boy's Digimon. He must be a rare type with a mutation that allows him to surpass normal Digimon. Sort of like us in a way." A wicked smile adorned the Pierrot Digimon's face. "Hmmm, this is finally the chance for me to demonstrate my full capable power. Yes, you have no idea how long I've been inching for a fight this promising."

**(End theme)**

Irked by what the two were discussing, Matt addressed to his partner. "ZeedGarurumon, this is going to take more than we can handle. Are you ready?"

"Ready for anything, Matt."

"Tai. Lets give them everything we got."

"Take care of the clown, VictoryGreymon."

Piedmon and Chaser watched as VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon charged directly toward them at full speed. Then, ZeedGarurumon tilted his head and probed an enormous power closing in near their location. Matt noted his partner's sudden distress.

"ZeedGarurumon?"

"I'm picking up a power coming towards us! Matt, this energy feels familiar."

"What?" Tai overheard ZeedGarurumon's remark.

Suddenly, ZeedGarurumon hastily glided back to Matt and scooped him up, throwing his partner on his back. Matt grabbed a hold around ZeedGarurumon as he took off and jetted into the northwestern direction.

"ZEEDGARURUMON! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" VictoryGreymon roared angrily.

"MATT! YOU NO GOOD-!" Tai exclaimed as he turned and watched Piedmon readily attacking VictoryGreymon. He jumped out of their war and rolled across the ground. Punching the ground, the Bearer of Courage snapped as he saw Matt and ZeedGarurumon depart.  _WHAT'S THE DEAL? Why did the take off?_

"You've dropped your guard!" Piedmon yelled.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Outcome Switching Recovery_ )**

Shifting his attention to the battle, Piedmon drew out his dual swords and lunged forward and struck VictoryGreymon's armored gauntlets. The enhanced Mega reached behind him and drew his  _Dramon Breaker_  sword. The two's blades connected and they hastily engaged into a sword on sword duel. VictoryGreymon hefted his sword, countering Piedmon's two blades. VictoryGreymon sprang back as Piedmon raced forward and slashed at him.

VictoryGreymon countered with his sword. VictoryGreymon threw a punch with a free hand, which Piedmon ducked under. Piedmon went for a sword thrust into VictoryGreymon's torso. The Mega kicked Piedmon back. Piedmon's image flickered out from view, reappearing over VictoryGreymon and landed near the warrior's rear. VictoryGreymon whirled around as he and Piedmon traded blows. A series of punches and kicks followed thereafter. VictoryGreymon dodged and parried his foe's blows as Piedmon followed in suit.

However, one kick connected and sent him hurtling into the air. Piedmon phased and reappeared behind VictoryGreymon, nailing him with a punch that sent the warrior plunging near a lake. VictoryGreymon planted his feet firmly over the lake and skidded across.

"Hang in there, VictoryGreymon!" Tai shouted, encouraging his partner.

Chaser overheard Tai and scoffed. "Heh, wait until Lord Piedmon really cuts loose."

VictoryGreymon slowly rose atop of the lake's surface and landed on land. Piedmon bumrushed VictoryGreymon with reckless abandon. Then, the Squad leader phased out and reappeared, falling down to leg sweep VictoryGreymon. The Mega jumped over and swiped at Piedmon with his left-clawed gauntlet. The evil Digimon tilted his head to the side and sprang back, distancing himself from his opponent. VictoryGreymon pursued his enemy and went for a sword slash. Piedmon narrowly dodged and ascended into the air. The Megas quickly engaged in aerial battle as they traded an array of blows. As their attacks impacted each other, bursts of energy exploded as Tai and Chaser listened to sonic booms echoing.

"Wicked. I can't even see them!" exclaimed Tai, who tried following the resounding sounds that trailed across the skies.

Piedmon went for a straight punch as VictoryGreymon matched it with a kick. The two warriors' connected with their blows. Piedmon slips behind VictoryGreymon and lands an axe handle blow across the small of his back. The blow sent VictoryGreymon plunging to the ground.

Piedmon glided toward VictoryGreymon and threw his swords at the Digimon.

" _ **Trump Swords!**_ "

VictoryGreymon draws out two shells from his back, forging a shield and countered the swords. " _ **Victory Shield!**_ "

The shield bounced the blades right back into Piedmon's hands. As he caught the swords, he shot forward and phased out. He reappears behind VictoryGreymon and executes a kick. VictoryGreymon ducked under at the last second and vanishes.

"Lord Piedmon! Behind you!"

With that, Piedmon abruptly turned his head and caught VictoryGreymon pushing his sword forward. Piedmon jumped back and created a distance between each other.

**(End theme)**

"Heh, nice," Chaser snickered deviously.

The Bearer of Courage had different sentiments. "Almost had him, VictoryGreymon!"

"He's quick. I'll give him that," the Mega said, taking a few deep breaths.

Piedmon chortled. "Marvelous display of showmanship! This is exactly the fun I've been yearning for!" He clapped his hands in approval. "Let's continue our grand show!"

"I'm not here to play games!" VictoryGreymon harshly retorted.

Suddenly, Chaser read a pair of power readings from his scouter.  _Hmmm, I'm picking up two readings. Is that what Yamato was going after? I wonder what's the deal with this?_ "Ah, Lord Piedmon! Heads up!"

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M741 - Tenka-Wakeme no Chô-Kessen_ )**

VictoryGreymon flew right toward Piedmon and attempted a spin kick to Piedmon. The Dark Master lowered his head, letting the Digimon slash through air. The two immediately traded fisticuffs. Both of them countered, parried, and dodged each other's consecutive fists with rapid succession.

"Stay on him, VictoryGreymon!" Tai cheered on.  _Now, I really can't keep up! This is out of this world!_

"You've got him, Lord Piedmon! You can take this boy's pet!"

"I wouldn't get too overconfident."

Listening to Tai's remark, Chaser scoffed. "What was that, ya blimey kid?"

"You haven't seen anything yet. VictoryGreymon has yet to unleash his full power."

"Full power? Are you blind? Lord Piedmon is gonna take him apart! Just you wait!"

Tai watched VictoryGreymon evading Piedmon's sword strikes.  _What's taking you, VictoryGreymon? It's time you crank it all out!_ His smile faded as he scowled. "Damn you, Matt. What made you withdraw from here?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, ZeedGarurumon pressed onward and followed the enormous power he sensed earlier. He came to a complete halt as a large shadow hovered over them. Matt gazed up and gasped as a ball of black energy hurtled toward them.

"MOVE!" Matt shouted.

Swerving past the ball, ZeedGarurumon maneuvered toward an opposite side. The ball impacted a tiny isle and wiped it out in one shot.

_**FA-BOOM!** _

As Matt shielded his eyes, ZeedGarurumon turned up to the skies as UmbraDevimon descended over them. Sitting atop of UmbraDevimon was Shadramon, whose laughter filled the skies with malicious glee.

"Look up there, Matt!"

Opening his eyes, the Bearer of Friendship got a glimpse of the gargantuan himself. His eyes widened in bewilderment as UmbraDevimon bellowed with sheer ferocity.

"WHO ARE THEY?"

"My, my, so, you're Yamato? Can't believe this is only the second time we've seen each other," Shadramon chortled with cruel pleasure.

"Second time? We never even met before! Who are you?"

"I'm hurt, Yamato. You mean to tell me, you don't remember me?"

"No, I don't! Quite frankly I don't care! Why don't you just unveil yourself and quit hiding like a coward behind that stupid cloak!"

"Very well," Shadramon chuckled as he slowly removed the hood. "Let's see if this will jog your memory. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm…" As he uncovered the hood, the shifty Digimon revealed himself to all. "…Cyrus. Otherwise known as Shadramon." Ripping off his entire cloak, he was revealed as a butterfly-like creature, standing on two legs, and with armor resembling Flamedramon. The distinctive armor colors were a mix of dark maroon-like red and yellow. His face was encased behind a dark red mask with a pair of mandibles snapping open. His large, round black eyes twitched as they eyed Matt.

Upon hearing his name, Matt's eyes widened in shock. He reflected back on that exact name Gigadramon revealed.

Cyrus, the traitor that turned against his own colleagues prior to the North Realm's destruction.

**(Cue Soul Eater OST - _Masamune_ )**

Matt was facing the callous individual who sold out his own friends.

He was facing his predecessor.

"I see Lord Burizalor put all his hopes into you. He was grooming you to become an equal to me. Heh, guess plans didn't turn out as well as he hoped."

"You… you're a Digimon?"

"Formerly a human like you, but transferred my soul into the body of this Digimon. This body's data soul was extracted and destroyed after I killed him," Shadramon chuckled as he folded his arms. "As for what I did with my human body, well it was eradicated…"  _Thanks to that no good Taito. The scars from out last exchange still left me scars!_ "So, here we are, Yamato. Face to face, but I'm disappointed you don't remember. To be fair, I don't blame you if you don't remember. The machine that planted all those sinister and evil thoughts into your mind did joggle a few memories out. It's just the side effects of the machine's-"

"ENOUGH!" Matt snapped. "I've heard enough! I really don't care who you are and what you intend to do! Ever since Gigadramon told me about you, I was curious. Curious to know who Burizalor selected before he recruited me to his side."

"So, how does it feel to be my worthy successor?"

"If it means losing my body and taking on a repulsive form like yours? You can forget it!" Matt evilly smiled as ZeedGarurumon flew onward to attack Shadramon.

**(End theme)**

**(Digimon Adventure OST - _Despair_ )**

In response, UmbraDevimon threw his Devimon arms across and narrowly missed the streamlined Digimon. ZeedGarurumon maneuvered around UmbraDevimon and bombarded the behemoth's back with streamlined cannon beams.

" _ **Fullmetal Blaze!**_ "

UmbraDevimon glided through the beams and raised his SkullGreymon claws, nearly catching ZeedGarurumon.

"Ugh! This big guy's obviously protecting that coward's hide!"

"My big friend here has a HUGE bone to pick with you, Yamato!"

Overhearing Shadramon's remark, Matt gasped. "What?"

"Yamato, it's been a while, hasn't it? You bastard!" UmbraDevimon roared out as malicious laughter accompanied his deep bellows. " _ **Apocalyptic Viper!**_ " He opened his mouth, expelling an overwhelming burst of black energy at ZeedGarurumon's direction.

"SWERVE!" Matt shouted as his partner maneuvered around the attack, which blasted through another isle and wiped it out. "If he keeps this up, there won't be anything left of this side!" He directed his attention directly at UmbraDevimon and openly addressed him. "How can know each other if we haven't even met once?"

"Matt, I'm sensing a familiar energy emanating inside that monster."

"What? Are you sure, ZeedGarurumon?"

"His energy… and his scent. He's… he's…"

"Spill it, ZeedGarurumon!"

The Mega muttered as his eyes turned feral, low growls escaped his jaws. "NeoDevimon, is that you?"

"NeoDevimon? But, he… he perished against WarGreymon and Leomon! I even remember those last words he said before he died after eavesdropping on the scouter!"

UmbraDevimon laughed. "So, you finally figured it out? It took you long enough, you two. Yes, it's true. I am NeoDevimon… RENEWED!" The Devimon head became visible to Matt and ZeedGarurumon as they recognized his distinct laughter. "I am now… UMBRADEVIMON!"

"Cower and tremble before your demise, Yamato!" Shadramon proudly boasted. "Anyone who dares to oppose Lord Burizalor shall be removed! And I can't allow a failure like you to exist! UmbraDevimon!"

"Heh, this will be quick. For all the power I've acquired thanks your enhancements, I've become the perfect chimera."

"But, how can you even still be alive?"

"Well, allow me to explain that one," Shadramon replied, reflecting back on the day he arrived when Matt and the invaders arrived in the Digital World. "You see it all started back on that day my friend here met his demise… at least, that's what he made you believe."

xxxxx

_Flashback/Three and a half weeks ago/Digital World_

_Wearing a scouter, the dark cloaked figure, Shadramon, surveyed the land discreetly. The figure stopped and picked up a small beacon flashing on his scouter's screen._

_Looking down at his scouter, the individual tapped his right foot down over a pile of wet dirt. He knelt down, collecting the dirt into his palms whilst sniffing it._

_"Yes, this was freshly dug up earth and no doubt about it. My scouter is picking up a rather faint signal," he whispered. "I can confirm that it is his data orb. The will of NeoDevimon couldn't be easily crushed. He simply just refused to die, stubborn fool. Ah, well, time to fetch that data orb of his before it fades out."_

_Kneeling down, he extracted long claws from out of his sleeves and began unearthing the ground. He dug further down until he came across a floating black orb._

_This was the very essence left of NeoDevimon's life. Rings of data coding rotated around the dark orb._

_He scooped the orb in his hands, caressing it thoroughly. "There, there, old friend. You shall be given new life when I take you back."_

_Just then, his scouter received a transmission feed through his scouter. "Hm?"_

_"Colonel Shadramon, did you find what you were looking for?"_

_Shadramon listened to the voice, which was none other than the tyrant Burizalor himself. "Yes, sir, my lord, I can confirm that I have retrieved NeoDevimon's data orb. I was lucky to find it since it would have faded and my trip here would've been a waste."_

_"Yes, yes, that's good. Now, your work is done. Depart from the planet and return to headquarters. I'll be waiting for you to bring NeoDevimon's data orb."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, my lord, but why do you wish to reanimate this fool? He was defeated by low-class warriors after we eavesdropped on Babimon, Yamato, and company through their scouters."_

_"Heh, again you miss the point. I don't just plan to reanimate him but he will be the first to receive an upgrade from our newly developed Chimera Project."_

_"Chimera Project, my lord...? You mean..."_

_"That's right. I take it you are familiar with it?"_

_"Yes, I am but this soon...? Shouldn't we wait?"_

_"Are you questioning me, colonel?"_

_Shadramon responded nervously. "No, sir!"_

_"Good. Now hurry up and depart."_

_"What about Yamato and his companions? Shouldn't I go and aid him?"_

_"Forget him. If he fails, then he's no longer of any use to me. Of course... Heh, I did intercept his feed and listened to his conversation with his old friends, the Chosen Children."_

_"The Chosen..."_

_"Yes and how nice for him to see his old friends again. I helped mold him into a killing machine. I bestowed him his alter power and even with his power he still can't defeat them? Pitiful. Leave him. What's more important is Planet Spira. I think a nice trip there in a month's time would do us good."_

_"It's the Digicores of the four Holy Beasts you seek, my lord?"_

_"Very good, colonel. But I have yet to decide what to do with them. Until then, we will be making preparations for the journey to Spira. Now, colonel, quit wasting time and leave the planet. Don't keep me waiting."_

_With that, the feed between Shadramon and the Burizalor was cut off immediately. The cloaked Digimon deeply sighed while casting a gaze over the dark orb._

_"Chimera Project? Lord Burizalor, you're really intent on collecting the Digicores and permanently sealing the Sovereign's fates"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, the cloaked Digimon raced off into the distance and jumped down into a deep crater. Sitting at the center was a space pod. He stepped inside, activated it and sealed the door in front of him._

_Taking a deep breath, Shadramon held the data orb close to him. "Yamato, don't you fail our lord, or you will suffer the consequences."_

_As soon as he leaned back, the pod had already lifted off the ground and quickly launched directly through a stargate in little time._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Present Day/30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship** _

"There you have it," Shadramon proclaimed, chuckling. "UmbraDevimon is the ultimate perfection of my Chimera Project! He is truly one of a kind!"

"You're... you're crazy for reanimating that freak!" Matt snapped. "Using what was left of his data orb and using that as the core to revive that monster life!"

UmbraDevimon roared as he laughed maniacal glee. "Gaze upon perfection, Yamato! Who needs the Digicores when I can be revived in this stronger and impenetrable body! With the amassed amalgamation of different Digimon coursing through me, I've achieved a power greater second only to Lord Burizalor!"

"How was he able to inherit different parts of Digimon?"

Shadramon interjected. "Allow me to take this one, UmbraDevimon." He folded his arms and made eye contact directly with Matt, calmly explaining. "With the Chimera Project, well, there's a reason why they call it a  _Chimera_  project. You see I couldn't forge just any perfectly artificial Digimon with one base Digimon alone. I required more. As you can clearly see, UmbraDevimon's body constitutes Digimon you're familiar with."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Taiketsu_ )**

As Matt came to realization, he recognized SkullGreymon and Devimon's arms. Most of all, he noticed Garurumon's legs melded seamlessly with Greymon's body. He noted Kabuterimon's head. Then, he spotted Togemon's thorns sprouting down the behemoth's back like hair. His eyes widened as the wings of Angemon, Angewomon, and Birdramon's wings flapped violently.

"Matt, are you seeing what I'm seeing!"

"Yeah... but, how...?"

"Heh, well, fortunately I disguised myself as a lab researcher as I served as Lord Burizalor's spy. I was able to extract data into capsules and gathered them for Lord Burizalor as he was planning to build a new weapon using the eight Digi-Eggs of the eight Digimon selected for the future Digi-Destined. Those future Digi-Destined being you and your former colleagues."

"And you used the data you collected and slipped them into capsules right under everyone's noses?"

Shadramon chuckled. "You're catching on, Yamato. Yes, but plans to create a devastating weapon were put on hold as Lord Burizalor no longer required such a need for a powerful weapon. Until NeoDevimon's demise. He learned of his demise and ordered for the initiation of the Chimera Project. He selected me to become head of this project and sent me to collect NeoDevimon's data orb before it was too late." He patted UmbraDevimon's head and didn't take his eyes off Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "With the Chimera Project, I gave NeoDevimon a chance to carry out his vengeance on you for not planning to revive him with the Digicores."

"But, I don't require you to revive me, Yamato. I've gained ultimate power."

"NeoDevimon, you haven't changed," Matt retorted as he narrowed his cold, blue eyes toward the duo. "Shadramon, get ready. As you can see, MetalGarurumon has gone through changes, too. He's now ZeedGarurumon and we've taken care a few of your crew. So, adding you and UmbraDevimon will do just fine!"

"UmbraDevimon..."

The behemoth growled deeply. "Yamato, you will die by my hand!"

"Then, come and get me, you bastard! ZeedGarurumon, let's put these two out permanently!"

Without hesitation, ZeedGarurumon rocketed forward and prepared to engage UmbraDevimon and Shadramon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Propelling toward each other at high velocity, VictoryGreymon and Piedmon collided as an explosive aura engulfed them both. The combatants continuously hammered consecutive punches at one another at faster-than-eye speeds.

Piedmon jetted back and fired a magical beam. VictoryGreymon countered with his sword and batted it away. The Dark Master phased behind the warrior and attempts a punch to the small of his back. VictoryGreymon counters as he phases away and reappears above Piedmon, kicking him squarely in the jaw. The blow knocked Piedmon back, sending him skidding across the earth.

As VictoryGreymon stopped, Piedmon stood up and chortled.

"That was a grandiose performance, my friend. Let's keep this show going."

VictoryGreymon scowled. "You're no pushover. I can tell you that."

"Ah, just its too bad Yamato isn't here to see me beat you."

As the Pierrot Digimon reminded them of Matt, Tai cursed to himself. "Damn you, Matt."

"Now VictoryGreymon, and Digidestined, allow me to properly introduce myself!" The Squad leader and Dark Master performed another one of his signature poses. "I am Piedmon, head of the Nightmare Special Squad!" He stood in a one-legged stance and lifted both arms up.

Suddenly, the clown's face contorted with befuddlement as he saw VictoryGreymon mimicking him. Tai was caught laughing at the sight of his partner copying Piedmon's outlandish pose.

"You mean like this?"

"No, no! Your right leg is supposed to go up!"

"Oh, like this then?" VictoryGreymon blinked as he raised his right leg. "But, what kind of purpose does this pose serve anyway? It's kinda pointless."

" ** _POINTLESS?!_** " Piedmon shot back, taken aback by VictoryGreymon's remark. "You dare criticize the super fighting pose I've helped invent to glamour Lord Burizalor?"

"Our super fighting poses are what makes us Nightmare Special Squad stand out among other warriors, ya blimey idiots!" Chaser exclaimed as his voice was heard from the background.

"I say you guys are high on something," Tai remarked.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stilllness_ (0:00 - 1:09))**

" _High_ , you say?" Piedmon snorted as he and VictoryGreymon assumed their normal battle postures. "By the way my friend, I can easily tell you've been hiding the bulk of your full power from the get-go. Shame on you. Saving the flashy moves until the final act, hmm?" The Pierrot Digimon already caught onto VictoryGreymon's strategy, catching Tai by surprise.

 _You mean… he knows?_ The Bearer of Courage gasped.

"I've got plenty of reserves myself. Allow me to demonstrate!" The Dark Master stuck his right hand out and channeled a ball of magical energy into his palm. " _ **Clown Trick!**_ "

VictoryGreymon quickly sprang up as Piedmon fired the ball of energy toward him. The ball expanded and hurtled toward a rock formation situated on a small isle. As the blast impacted the mountain, there was a sudden flash accompanied by silence. Then…

**(End theme)**

_**BA-BOOM!** _

The large rock formation and the small isle were wiped out behind a bright flash. There was nothing left as the smoke cleared. A mushroom cloud formed in the wake of the explosion. Tai looked on with bewilderment at the display of Piedmon's power.

Chaser smiled with satisfaction and applauded Piedmon. "Yeah! Nice light show, Lord Piedmon! That's what I like to call explosive!"

"It's not over yet, Chaser."

"Huh?"

"He's coming up any moment."

Tai watched something burrowed through the earth and trailed right up to Piedmon in a hurry.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shuugeki! Soshite..._ )**

VictoryGreymon sprang right out of the earth and caught Piedmon by surprise. However, the Dark Master anticipated his opponent's approach and decked him with a punch. VictoryGreymon rebounded as he slashed at him with his sword. Piedmon countered with his dual swords. The warriors quickly engaged into a sword frenzy. Their rapid strikes were accompanied with a consecutive series of evasions.

VictoryGreymon caught Piedmon with a headbutt, sending the Dark Master hurtling through a canyon. The Mega propelled himself toward Piedmon, hitting him with his sword. The sword passed through an afterimage as Piedmon phased out. As VictoryGreymon whirled around, he caught two swords flying at him.

" _ **Trump Swords!**_ "

VictoryGreymon backflipped out of the way and landed on his feet. Piedmon went for a sweep kick, but his opponent jumped up and threw a ball of orange light at him. With a swing of a sword, the Dark Master abruptly canceled out the attack.

Piedmon jetted up into the sky with his swords all intact and ready to use. VictoryGreymon glided after him and immediately boosted his power, allowing him to propel faster than Piedmon. Piedmon caught up only to be outdone by his opponent.

"Gah! He's faster than me?" Piedmon gasped.

Suddenly a red energy ball hurtled right at VictoryGreymon. This compelled VictoryGreymon to evade the ball, which left him wide open for Piedmon to sneak up behind him. The Dark Master applied a full nelson, restraining VictoryGreymon.

**(End theme)**

The source of the sneak attack came from Chaser, who laughed manically.

"Yeah, we got him now, Lord Piedmon!"

"No! VictoryGreymon!" shouted Tai, encouraging his partner to escape his current predicament. "Break loose! C'mon!"

"You've got him now, Lord Piedmon! Let's finish him!"

Piedmon narrowed his eyes as a frown replaced his jubilant smirk.

In that instant, Piedmon released VictoryGreymon.

Tai and Chaser were both taken aback.

"No, Lord Piedmon! Why would you let him go?"

"Be silent, Chaser! I didn't ask for you to intervene in my fun!"

"But…"

"Do that again and I'll make a puppet out of you!"

"Yes, sir…"

Piedmon shifted his view back on VictoryGreymon.

"As for you my friend, let's continue where we left off. I understand you're hiding your full potential."

"So, you can tell?"

"Surprised, aren't you? Did you think I wouldn't notice you're concealing your full power. What, are you hoping to save it until you meet Lord Burizalor? You won't go very far by thinking lightly of me. I want to know what I'm up again. Then and only then can I enjoy our spectacular show of grandeur."

"Fine, I'll show you what I've got."

"Good, good lad. How could you die in peace knowing you didn't give it your all?"

"Look at that scouter thing and follow my power reading."

"I predict your battle power will only hit a max of 85,000."

"Piedmon wants a little taste of VictoryGreymon's true power," Tai chuckled. "I think we can accommodate him with that, VictoryGreymon."

" _ **Fury Blitz**_ ," VictoryGreymon muttered.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _Ginyu Force Theme_ (Faulconer Productions))**

With that, VictoryGreymon pumped his body as a red flare formed an aura and engulfed him like fire. He began screaming as his body glowed in accordance with his power boost. Piedmon observed with his scouter picking up his battle power.

VictoryGreymon screamed even more as he red aura expanded as wisps of energy flowed around him.

As soon as VictoryGreymon's hit slightly above 85,000, Piedmon's face contorted with shock. "Huh? No!"

Chaser's mouth dropped as he, too, followed his scouter's numbers.

Piedmon gaped in horror and disbelief. "90,000…? 100,000…? 110, 000…?"

"Argh! What kind of Digimon can get this amount of power?" Chaser exclaimed. "This is just insane!"

As VictoryGreymon continued powering up, Piedmon stalled back.

"It's… still… increasing…!"

"That's it, VictoryGreymon. Let's get this over with," Tai said, smiling from ear to ear proudly.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _ **VictoryGreymon's Full Power! Piedmon's Bag of Tricks!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time, VictoryGreymon's power spooks Piedmon beyond belief. Matt contends with both UmbraDevimon and Shadramon. And Burizalor closes in on the Great Elder. All this in the next chapter.


	33. VictoryGreymon's Full Power! Piedmon's Bag of Tricks!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 33:** _ _**VictoryGreymon's Full Power! Piedmon's Bag of Tricks!** _

xxxxx

 _**Planet Spira/** _ _**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/** _ _**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z Ultimate 22 OST - _Goku Theme_ (2:31 - 3:03))**

VictoryGreymon roared like an unruly beast, further escalating his Fury Blitz power.

"Now it's up to 80,000! Now, now it's 120,000!"

"Above 120,000?" Chaser gasped in horror, shuddering at the possibility of VictoryGreymon's power substantially growing beyond his comprehension.

"This is preposterous! It's 160,000 and still climbing up!"

"It's a trick! It just has to be!"

VictoryGreymon fiercely glared at Piedmon. Red flame-like wisps wavered and surrounded the Mega as Piedmon shot a petrified stare like he had just been knocked with a lethal dose of harsh reality.

"Is this real? Is this your real power?" Piedmon exclaimed, scanning his scouter's current reading based on VictoryGreymon's battle power. "At 180,000?"

Chaser gaped. "Ah…! No wonder he clobbered us so easily! Even Lord Piedmon's top strength is at 120,000! How could a Chosen's pet gain such much power?"

The Mega calmly let out a deep breath as his red aura shimmered intensely. "Let me just tell you another detail. This is nothing compared to when I use my power in bursts."

"B-bursts?" Piedmon stuttered, gulping as he swayed back.

**(End theme)**

Then, it suddenly dawned on him. He quickly spat out. "Then, you… and that boy… you two… must be the link… you're the components leading to the birth of an A _scendant_!"

VictoryGreymon blinked. "Funny. Matt mentioned something about that. I wish somebody would explain it."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Desperate Situation_ )**

Tai overheard them as he mulled over.  _That Ascendant thing again. What the heck is it? Matt was telling me the same thing earlier._

"The… _the_ Ascendant? The mightiest warrior in the Dig-cosmos?" The red-skinned alien exclaimed.

"No... NOOOO!" Piedmon roared and broke out into sheer paranoia. "HOW COULD THIS BE?"

"That's… that's the only thing Lord Burizalor fears more!" Chaser said. "His fear was being overthrown by one! That's why he had Taito and his crew killed many digi-cycles ago!

VictoryGreymon sighed. "Do you see now? You guys can't win. I don't want to waste time fighting. You two better leave this planet now."

"Besides, we've got more important matters," the Bearer of Courage murmured. "Namely our friends. They need us."

Taken aback abruptly, Piedmon blinked in befuddlement. "Wh-what? Are… are you serious? You really mean what you say? You'll let us go? Just like that?"

"Yeah, you guys are out of my league now. You're going to be the ones to suffer when fate deals you a bad hand. I won't even need to finish you off."

Tai smiled with approval. "You tell him, buddy."

**(End theme)**

"Let me get this straight. You don't want to continue fighting?" A befuddled Piedmon shot a glance at VictoryGreymon like he completely lost his flipping mind. "And you don't want to kill me? But, according to the stories I've heard... the legends... Ascendants are supposed to be bloodthirsty war gods that relish violence. To an Ascendant, battle comes above all else." The Pierrot Digimon stopped as he mulled over the situation at hand.  _But, this one he seems different._ Shifting his eyes toward Tai, who was witnessing the exchange first hand.  _Could this boy and his pet form a link strong enough to produce an Ascendant? It doesn't seem likely. They don't seem to crave a bloodthirsty battle. Unless... yes, they're just too soft. That's it._

Piedmon smirked devilishly as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, I see now. You're no Ascendant. You might've tried to become one, but you and that boy failed."

Upon hearing this, Tai and VictoryGreymon shared confused expressions.

"You're stronger than me, I'll grant you that," the Dark Master concluded. "But, this is the exact opportunity I've been looking for. Heh, wait until I've unveiled this plot twist."

"Plot twist?" VictoryGreymon repeated as he growled and readied himself for Piedmon's next attack.

Even Tai was left scratching his head. "This whole Ascendant thing... what's the hype all about?"

Piedmon clenched both fists as he prepared to unveil his next attack. "You'll enjoy this. It's my  _favorite_  magic trick."

Recognizing what 'trick' Piedmon alluded to, Chaser couldn't help but wear a mischievous grin. "Ah, yes.  _That_  trick. Nice one, Lord Piedmon."  _The bloke won't even see this one coming!_

xxxxx

_**30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship** _

**(Cue Megas XLR OST - _Blood Shot_ ) **

Meanwhile, on the other front, the tide of the battle abruptly turned against ZeedGarurumon and Matt. It quickly became apparent that UmbraDevimon was somehow unable to withstand ZeedGarurumon's attacks. UmbraDevimon strangely enough was stronger than he normally should be when he faced the Olympian guardians. The Chimera Digimon produced attacks that were twice as strong and his speed became too fast for ZeedGarurumon to perceive.

Try as he might, ZeedGarurumon's keen eyes were unable follow UmbraDevimon's movements. The behemoth vanished and reappeared as his entire body flickered and blurred. One second UmbraDevimon was 10 feet back, only to reappear above ZeedGarurumon.

"Where was that confidence you exuded earlier?" Shadramon laughed as he taunted Matt, still standing atop of UmbraDevimon's gargantuan head. He watched as ZeedGarurumon propelled himself into the air and sneered. "Up there, UmbraDevimon!"

"I see him!" UmbraDevimon bellowed as he jetted up, faster than ZeedGarurumon could follow. As he tilted his Devimon head, the fiend's mouth gaped and unleashed an air of freezing wind at ZeedGarurumon. " _ **Howling Blaster!**_ "

Quickly evading his Champion form's attack namesake, ZeedGarurumon spun around only to get pelted with a torrent of cactus needles.

" _ **Needle Spray!**_ "

"ZeedGarurumon! MOVE!" Matt roared as he grasped his Crest. "We WON'T lose to this freak! Not after everything we've been through!" His icy blue eyes filled with passionate and angry flames, determined not to fall to UmbraDevimon. "We have to find a weak point!"

"I'm trying, Matt!"

Shadramon simply laughed off his would-be successor's strategy. "Good luck with that! You'll never exploit UmbraDevimon's weak point! No matter how hard you try!"

UmbraDevimon glided up, backhanding ZeedGarurumon away and fired a sinister-looking missile from his back. " _ **Dark Shot!**_ " He watched as the missile exploded near ZeedGarurumon, throwing the metallic wolf out of course. He hastily glided toward ZeedGarurumon and beckoned him to attack. "Let's see if you can penetrate my body, ZeedGarurumon! I'll give you a free shot!"

"DON'T TOY WITH US!" The Bearer of Friendship roared out defiantly.

As ZeedGarurumon steered around, he caught himself aerial in mid-air and shifted his focus at the behemoth. Matt panted heavily, taken aback by UmbraDevimon's sheer monstrous strength that left him and ZeedGarurumon unaware how to stop him altogether. Just when the situation was looking up, their hopes were dashed once UmbraDevimon and Shadramon intervened.

"Hmm," Shadramon picked up on three beacons indicating battle powers. Two of them he was able to recognize offhand. "Interesting, it seems Lord Piedmon and his colleague Chaser have stopped. But, this other power they're facing... what?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "180,000?"

"Eh? What's going on?" UmbraDevimon overheard his partner-in-crime blurting out a confirmed number - no doubt indicating VictoryGreymon following his Fury Blitz power-up. "180,000? A battle power from what source?"

"I... I can't say, but whoever is engaging Lord Piedmon and Chaser of the Nightmare Special Squad."

UmbraDevimon growled. "Interesting. Perhaps we should go and investigate? I'm curious to know who has such an overwhelming power such as his?"

"No! I won't allow you!" Matt shouted as ZeedGarurumon rocketed forward and abruptly cut off UmbraDevimon's path. "The one with the 180,000 battle power is OURS! ZeedGarurumon has a fight to settle with that one."

"Can it be that...? Ah, yes! So, it's Zero-009!" The behemoth cackled, his monstrous bellows filled the skies as the Devimon's face smirked with ecstasy. "His power certainly has gotten much stronger since the last time I engaged him. I'm curious." Lowering his eyes over his Devimon and SkullGreymon arms, he flexed both and clenched all four fists tightly. "I'd like to know how he fares when he faces me! Won't he be thrilled to see me?"

"Not unless you get by me!" ZeedGarurumon intently stared down UmbraDevimon.

Shadramon shook his head, sighing in exasperation. "You really are a glutton for punishment. UmbraDevimon, before we greet the one who helped orchestrate your demise, let's have at it and finish these two off. Of course, Lord Burizalor wanted you taken alive, Yamato. But, I've decided... I changed my mind. He won't have any need for you once he's gotten his wish for immortality." He chortled, folding his arms as his insect eyes glared lifelessly at Matt. "UmbraDevimon, finish them."

"With pleasure..."

As UmbraDevimon closed in to attack, ZeedGarurumon rocketed head-on and prepared to engage the Chimera Digimon.

Meeting UmbraDevimon and Shadramon head-on, Matt wore a determined expression - meeting death right in the face.

" _ **Apocalyptic Viper!**_ "

" _ **Z'D Hou!**_ "

As two attacks streamlined and impacted...

_**WHA-BOOM!** _

**(End theme)**

It ignited a massive explosion of bright light, which engulfed the entire sector.

There was clear indication of who endured the brunt of the explosion.

Until, two shadows remained hovering in mid-air.

Who they might've been will be revealed soon after.

xxxxx

_**1/2 Mile from the Great Elder's Summit** _

Hurtling across a large rock formation, a hoverpod propelled by a burst of energy reduced it to rubble. Inside the carrier, the evil one, Burizalor, was hastily closing in near the Great Elder's sacred sanctuary. In only a few moments, the password to activate the Digicores would be firmly at his fingertips.

Driven with excitement, Burizalor pressed on as he chortled. "I see. According to the scouter, I can confirm four Spirians. I'd better greet them with proper etiquette, heh."

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Hirogaru Fuan_ )**

Quickly turning their heads, Mercurimon and Marsmon sensed the approaching evil presence drawing near.

"Great Elder, he has found the sanctuary," Mercurimon confirmed.

Marsmon added, growling angrily and clenching his fists. "Yes, he is almost here. My flames have been able to sense his approach."

"Falcomon," the Great Elder addressed to the child Digimon, who stepped over by the right side. "Please, put your head under my palm. I wish to bestow a gift to you..."

"A gift?" Falcomon inquired as he walked up under the Elder's massive hand.

The Elder nodded. "A gift to help the Chosen and their allies."

"Yes, but what could you give me to help..."

_Shoom._

Falcomon felt an overwhelming flow of energy immersing with his body. It felt like a jolt, which took the child Digimon by surprise. As the Great Elder withdrew his hand, Falcomon glanced over himself and blinked.

"Oh... my..." Falcomon gazed over his feathered body. "What did you do, Great Elder?"

"Go, Falcomon," the old man ordered, coughing hoarsely between his words. "The Chosen and their friends need you. I've drawn out your latent power. You should be able to get there quickly."

"Yes, but... what can I do...? I'm just a child..."

"Go, Falcomon. You have a role to play in helping the Chosen. Leave me with Marsmon and Mercurimon to deal with this menace."

Nodding, Falcomon responded to his command. "Yes, Great Elder! As you wish, please don't die on me!" After bowing to the Elder, the child raced toward the platform and descended. "Marsmon, Mercurimon." He bowed to the Olympian guards.

"Good luck, Falcomon," Marsmon replied.

Mercurimon nodded. "Your role is vital. Ensure they gather the Digicores from the enemy's hands."

"Yes!" The child Digimon called out as he flew out of the sanctuary, leaving the Elder to be safeguarded by Marsmon and Mercurimon.

As Falcomon departed, the Great Elder leaned back against his seat. A soft smile formed over the wrinkled layers.

"Great Elder, can he make it?" Marsmon inquired.

"It's only a question of time..." The Elder took a few deep breaths. "Whether I'm slain first... or I cease to exist due to my advanced age..."

Mercurimon murmured. "Hurry, Falcomon..."

xxxxx

As Falcomon flew across, his eyes widened in horror as Burizalor closed in his direction.

The two bypassed each other.

Both of them exchanged glares shortly as Falcomon glided past him.

Burizalor pivoted his head, smirking. "Ah, well. No need for me to eradicate every speck of dust, I suppose."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"The evil one has arrived, my guardians."

Wasting no time, Mercurimon and Marsmon hopped on the platform Falcomon used.

"We'll confront him, Great Elder," Marsmon reassured the aging, dying man.

Mercurimon nodded to his colleague. "Let's do this, my friend."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Region/Spirian Olympus Springs** _

Having departed the Spiral Canyon Region, the group led by Izzy coasted over lush springs littered with rich green isles. MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, and Sam glided over the vicinity whilst Zudomon same through the waters with Joe on his back. Izzy rode atop of his partner as Mimi held Lillymon's hands firmly.

Sam abruptly stopped as he sensed a cluster of energies heading toward them. This promptly drew everyone's attention as the Digimon stopped.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Izzy.

"We have company heading our way," Sam promptly stated. "I can barely re… now I can recognize them! It's our friends!" He looked ahead as the angel duo, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Dianamon came gliding toward them. "Hey, guys!"

"Sam! Thank goodness we were able to find you!" Keke called out.

Sora, TK, and Kari waved out to their friends.

"Sora! TK! Kari!" Mimi cried out. "What happened out there?"

"You won't believe it! Tai and WarGreymon are back!" TK shouted.

"He's VictoryGreymon now," Angemon corrected the overly excited child.

"That's right! He's helping Matt and ZeedGarurumon take care of the bad guys for us!" Kari said.

The other Digidestined became overwhelmed with joy with the news brought to them. However, they were greatly concerned as to why they left them to engage the enemy.

"But, why did you guys come here?" Joe pointed out. "Shouldn't we be over there aiding them?"

"They'll manage on their own," Keke affirmed. "They sent us away to raid Burizalor's ship and get the Digicores."

"What? Are they crazy?" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed.

"Not to mention it'll be difficult to penetrate through whatever defenses they might've set up," Izzy said as he viewed his laptop's screen, pointing to four beacons gathered in a circle. "The fact I was able to pinpoint the Digicores clustered together in a location befuddled me."

"That must be where Burizalor's ship is at!" Tike exclaimed.

Kara nodded. "Right. Do you know the exact location, Izzy?"

"Once I pinpoint the exact coordinates, I'll pinpoint the direction with my computer," the Bearer of Knowledge replied as he typed a command, allowing him to zoom in on the Digicores' location. He pointed to the online grid, scanning the location thoroughly.

"Let's make it fast. No offense, Izzy," Sora said.

Sam hovered over by Izzy as he, too, scanned the monitor and helped him confirm the exact coordinates.

"Right, there it is."

Izzy announced to the whole group. "I've got it! Guys, we'll need to head forth toward the northeastern direction. Right this way." He turned his head and pointed behind him. "It's actually not too far from where we are. According to the online map, it's approximately nine miles off."

Dianamon added. "Then, that's where we'll go then. Please, lead the way. There isn't much time."

"We'll have to hit their defenses hard," David said. "We have numbers on our side!"

"Let's not get too carried away here," Joe remarked.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for? Let's move out!" Zudomon said.

"Follow my lead, everyone," Izzy declared as he, MegaKabuterimon, and Sam led the direction for everyone to follow. Their next obvious destination was none other than Burizalor's mothership.

There they will find the Digicores safeguarded. With Burizalor and Piedmon gone, their chances just might be looking better

Of course, no one told them there would be more than just grunts guarding the orbs.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Great Elder's Summit** _

The tyrant landed his hoverpod outside the sacred sanctuary. He jumped off and faced the entrance way as the door opened. Mercurimon and Marsmon stepped through the chamber door, directly making eye contact with the tyrant.

"State your reason for being here, otherworlder," Mercurimon requested.

Burizalor replied in a gentlemanly but sinister tone. "I am Burizalor, emperor of the Buriza Empire. My name is known and feared throughout the Digiverse. I am here to request the Digicores to grant my wish. I've gathered all four objects, but I inquire how to activate their powers." The tyrant wore a sinister and calm smile. "I want you to tell me. How do I get my wish?"

"You want your wish. You'll never get it," Mercurimon rebuked.

Marsmon stepped forward and angrily retorted. "We ask you to leave now! We're no obliged to tell anyone with an wicked heart such as yours!"

"Such obstinacy," Burizalor chortled. "I think it is to your benefit to be honest. There are only three of you here, am I correct? I can easily get it out of any of you. It would requite absolutely no effort for me to kill you."

"If it's a fight you want, then I'll be happy to grant you one!" Marsmon bellowed as he heatedly charged toward the tyrant.

"Marsmon, stop!" Mercurimon roared.

Suddenly, Marsmon abruptly stopped as he came to his senses.

"Smart choice, my friend," the tyrant smirked as Marsmon slightly backed away, whose fire sensed his sinister aura.

"I won't allow you to fight him alone, Marsmon," Mercurimon said. "We'll do it together. Understand?"

"Yes."

Pivoting his view to Burizalor, Mercurimon growled. "Just to warn you, it's better if we don't fight here. You see inside the summit is the Great Elder of Spira. He is the one who has safeguarded and utilized his great power to keep them active."

"Oh, ho," Burizalor remarked, understandably getting the point.

"It's his energy that sustains the Digicores! If you kill him, then you'll never get your wish from the Digicores. His life is linked to the sacred artifacts!"

Taken aback with this sudden revelation, Burizalor gasped. "Oh, you don't say!" He alternated his eyes to the summit. "The Great Elder is in there, huh?" With that, he removed his scouter as his eyes glowed profusely. "I better pay my respects and honor him with my presence." His eyes fired a pair of red beams that melted through a glass window, shattering it in the process.

"No! What do you think you're-!"

"Marsmon, stop!" Mercurimon barked as his colleague froze in place.

As the smoke cleared, Burizalor hovered off the platform and peered through the chamber. His eyes fell on the giant elder situated in solitude on his seat.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Unfamiliar Menace_ )**

Burizalor smirked wickedly and chortled. "Indeed, you were right about this one. He is quite unique compared to the rest of the natives here. His appearance is rather antique and grotesquely akin to a human's. Tell me, Great Elder, are you a Digital Human? I had my run-in with a group of young warriors. I've even had the privilege to bring one to my side"

"…" The Great Elder remained silent, not responding to the tyrant's snide remark.

"Well, I digress. Onto business since I am a businessman above all else," Burizalor went on. "Great Elder, I assume you have no intention of telling me either? But, surely you couldn't keep quiet if I were to murder these two guardians of yours. The choice is yours."

The Great Elder quickly rebuked. "I'll have you know Mercurimon and Marsmon are two of Spira's Olympus warriors. Originally there were 12 until the great disaster prompted them to take action and protect the natives. All but six of them survived. All of them are efficient warriors. These two are no exception. The Olympus warriors are unlike the people you and your men have murdered for your lust for immortality. These two along with the others won't be as easy as you may believe."

Burizalor turned his head. Right at that moment, he dropped his gentlemanly façade, revealing his true angry and impulsive nature.

"You wrinkled, old prune! I take it you won't tell me?"

At that moment, the Great Elder relayed a telepathic message to his guardians.  _I leave this to you, Mercurimon, Marsmon. Buy as much time as you can._

 _Yes, Great Elder!_  The guardians mentally responded.

**(End theme)**

"Well, if you insist on being stubborn," Burizalor placed his scouter back on. "You'll have the privilege to face my incurring wrath when I take it out on your men." He chortled, shifting his view to the two guardians. "Oh, ho, ho! I never imagined there'd be anyone to challenge my authority. I do applaud your confidence, my good sir." He once again made eye contact with the Great Elder and smiled evilly. "But, I'm sure you'll regret not simply telling me the secret of the Digicores. Such a shame. Instead, you choose to gasp it out in agony."

"You vile creature! I'm sure you've noticed the Great Elder is already dying!" Marsmon snapped.

Mercurimon concurred. "And after all, you need him alive. It would be wise for us to battle you in a different location to ensure the Great Elder's health."

"Heh, I doubt our skirmish will even last long, but if you insist."

"Follow us!" The guardians shouted in unison as they flew off from the sanctuary, leading the tyrant toward the eastern direction.

As Burizalor propelled onward and followed the duo, the Great Elder was left in complete solitude. His life expectancy was already on borrowed time as he knew his time would come. His eye vision blurred as he watched a pair of white moths hovering near him.

"I'm sorry, Mercurimon, Marsmon… you two must hold out until Falcomon reaches the Chosen. They're the ones that hold the keys to this planet's fate… the evil one must not obtain his wish or it'll be the end of the Digiverse."

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Back to Tai and VictoryGreymon's battle…

Piedmon jovially smiled and laughed, which irked VictoryGreymon. "You know, VictoryGreymon. You won't be able to succeed in a battle against the likes of me if you're not a killing machine. How do you plan to ever fight Lord Burizalor? Your way out of your league!"

"You tell him who the boss is, Lord Piedmon!" Chaser shouted from the sidelines.

"What are you planning, you freaky clown?" The big-haired pre-teen wondered as he closely observed the deceitful Dark Master. "Careful, VictoryGreymon."

Piedmon then began laughing, but it was a completely out of the ordinary joyous cackle. Chaser quickly recognized this distinct laugh and gulped.

"Lord Piedmon? This laugh… yes… I see what you're planning."

"You're friend just completely lost it, pal!" Tai called out to Chaser.

"Ha! He's just getting warmed up! It's your pet that has more than worry about!"

"Sheesh, what now? What gives?" Tai snorted as he watched Piedmon laughing hysterically as VictoryGreymon stared at him in befuddlement. "Is he nuts or what?

Piedmon may, in fact, have lost his mind already. VictoryGreymon wanted to end this and was in no mood for any humor, especially not with Piedmon. Piedmon opened his hand and hurled a magical beam at VictoryGreymon. He readily deflected it with his right hand.

Piedmon continued laughing and hastily threw a volley of magical beams. The Mega immediately deflected them by slapping them aside, letting them plunge into a lake nearby. The explosives caused water to shot out and rain all over the area. VictoryGreymon and Piedmon both ended up getting caught by the shower of water.

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon! Put him away! He's just getting desperate!"

Chaser watched as Piedmon reached behind his back. "Yes, that's it!"

"What's it?" The Bearer of Courage demanded.

"This," Piedmon said as he drew out a white handkerchief, which completely threw off Tai and VictoryGreymon by a loop.

xxxxx

_**Ten Miles from the Great Elder's Summit** _

Mercurimon and Marsmon led Burizalor further out from the Great Elder's, ensuring his survival without getting caught in the crossfire.

They drew near what resembled old temple ruins in the distance.

"When are we going to stop?" Burizalor inquired as he eyed the two Olympians. "This is far enough." With that, he phased out and reappeared in front of the warriors with arms crossed. "We'll end this farce right here."

"Fine," Marsmon said as he descended to the ground.

Mercurimon led Burizalor down. "Down here."

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Ominous Silence_ ) **

As the tyrant descended comfortably, the Olympians whirled around as they assumed battle stances. Mercurimon drew out his  _Aztec_  while Marsmon summoned his flames of passion through his armored gauntlets.

"I never knew a whole planet would be this suicidal," the tyrant openly remarked, taunting the Olympians. He watched as both powered up and generated flaring auras that engulfed them like fire. Entranced by their powers, Burizalor read off his scouter and observed their battle powers build up. "Oh." He pressed a switch and got their confirmed power levels. "I see now. Your battle strengths just jumped substantially. Fire wielder, your power level reads 42,000. And you with the knife, your power chalks up to 54,000." He wore a calm and evil smirk. "The Great Elder was right. You two are different from the natives I've encountered on this planet. Apparently, when they call you warriors, it's more than just a job description. You would've made suitable candidates to lead my armies."

"As if we'd served a vile creature like you!" Marsmon growled as pillars of fire wildly danced around him in accordance to his angry passion.

Mercurimon stood calmly, firmly holding his  _Aztec_.

"In the interest of fairness, I should warn you about my own power level," Burizalor said as boldly as he could. "My battle power is…  _ **530,000**_. But, don't worry, I don't intend to fight you with my full strength."

Both Mercurimon and Marsmon readied themselves for what Burizalor was concocting.

"I'll tell you what!" The tyrant offered, putting his right arm behind his back. With a smile, he raised his left arm out. "I'll only fight you two with my  _left_  hand. Don't you think that'll make things more interesting?"

**(End theme)**

"ENOUGH DAWDLING!" Marsmon bellowed as he raced ahead.

Mercurimon growled as he firmly planted on foot down and vanished.

Marsmon jumped into the air and defiantly roared. Bursts of fires leaked out from his fists as he plunged toward Burizalor, turning himself into a pillar of wild fire.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Tataki no Toki_ ) **

" _ **Corona Sanctions!**_ "

As Marsmon's flame shield impacted Burizalor, the area around the tyrant exploded into a pillar of fire that engulfed the entire area. Though caught within the flames, there was no indication the tyrant was dealt any damage. Mercurimon's image flickered in front of Burizalor as he drew his knife and unleashed a flurry of punches that caught the warlord.

" _ **Thousand Fist!**_ "

Burizalor was seen as his body jolted from each punch behind the fire pillars. Mercurimon vanished as Marsmon ran up at full speed, storing chi in his left fist and blasted him head-on.

" _ **Misshukikou!**_ " The fire wielder roared as his fist impacted the tyrant, catching him squarely in the face. Suddenly, Marsmon felt something holding his arm firmly. He tried jerking his arm back, but to no avail.

As the fire died away, Burizalor was revealed completely unscathed.

Marsmon's eyes widened in horror as Burizalor held a vice grip around his left arm. To add to the shock, Burizalor's head cocked to the right side as Marsmon's fist barely touched his shoulder.

"Even after all that, all I had to do was tip my head to the side," Burizalor smirked, as he swiftly and easily ripped Marsmon's left arm out of its socket.

" _ **RAAAAAAUGH!**_ " Marsmon howled loudly in excruciating pain as he fell to his knees. He stared in horror as torrents of blood spilled from the stub where his muscular forearm used to be. Between his agonizing cries, he cursed and gritted his teeth. "YOU'LL NEVER CRUSH MY PRIDE! NEVER!

"MARSMON!" Mercurimon fell from the skies and dropped in on Burizalor, catching him with his knife. "Take this!  _ **Spiritual Enchant!**_ " At that instant, his knife summoned a barrage of spirits that leaked out and poured into Burizalor, blasting him from head to toe.

**(End theme)**

The brunt of the spiritual forces repelled Burizalor back, sending him hurtling through a rock formation. This allowed Mercurimon time to rush over by Marsmon's side.

"Marsmon! Your arm!"

"It's… ok… just forget about me… Mercurimon!"

"But…"

"Oh, ho, ho, was that an attack or a speck of dust?"

Upon realizing his attack failed, Mercurimon whirled around and saw Burizalor methodically pacing forward. Once again, the malignant tyrant was unscathed and still held Marsmon's arm in hand. He threw it down to the one-armed warrior and chortled.

"You monster!" Mercurimon snarled.

"No, no, I'm just a humble businessman doing whatever he can to get his wish, but you Spirians are simply too obstinate to negotiate. Now you see why my men and I had to exterminate the villages? Now, answer my question before I'm forced to eradicate you."

Marsmon grabbed his severed arm as Mercurimon knelt down. Waving his knife over the stump, spiritual energy leaked out and covered Marsmon's wound.

"Huh?" The tyrant blinked.

Then, Marsmon attached his arm back in place as the spiritual energies from Mercurimon's knife healed his wound, reattaching the arm back in place.

"Is it firmly attached, Marsmon?"

"Yes, but I've lost some of my energy…"

The tyrant pressed his scouter, smirking. "Hmmm, an interesting development. Yes, I've grown to understand your ways of shaman healing and sorcery. You even utilize them as medical procedures. Fascinating, but your fiery friend's power level dropped quite a bit."

Mercurimon stood upright and directly faced Burizalor.

"You don't intend to keep fighting me after all you've demonstrated?" Burizalor sighed, shaking his head. "My, my, I'll never understand how you Spirians think. This is simply going to get boring."

As Marsmon pulled himself up, he and Mercurimon prepared to engage Burizalor, stalling enough time for the Chosen to gather the Digicores. On top of that, they hoped that Falcomon reached the children in time with the Great Elder's declining health to consider.

"Ready, Mercurimon?"

"I am!"

As the Olympians sprinted ahead, they split up into opposite directions.

Burizalor easily followed them with his eyes. "Ho-hum, another stratagem? Not wise, but you're welcome to try, my stubborn friends."

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Spira Capital: Spirus** _

Drawing near the capital city, Apollomon and Minervamon watched as the remaining natives were being carried off into hovercraft as prisoners for Burizalor's slave labor camps. However, they stayed out of sight as they followed the hovercrafts into a distinct direction leading back to Burizalor's mothership.

Apollomon glided under a hovercraft and attached himself to the bottom. Apollomon followed in suit and hid under another hovercraft.

"Hey Apollomon! What about the remaining hovercrafts back?! They're still rounding up more of our people! We need to get back to Spirus to help them!"

Apollomon firmly remained silent.

"Apollomon!"

"They'll be taking them to the direction these ships are going. We'll save them all there, Minervamon."

"Fine, but…"

"These invaders have yet to discover the defenses mechanisms we've built in Spirus. Once they've triggered them, they won't know what will hit them."

Nodding, the female Olympian replied. "Yes."

"Wherever they're going, we'll know soon enough."

xxxxx

_**30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship** _

The smoke cleared to reveal Matt and ZeedGarurumon's scattered on the ground. As Matt tried standing up, ZeedGarurumon barely could even move. UmbraDevimon and Shadramon chortled at their dirty work.

"Aren't they a stubborn pair, UmbraDevimon?"

"Yes, but they won't be standing for much longer."

Folding his left arm, Matt gritted his teeth and cursed. "Damn it all. I won't let it end like this… ZeedGarurumon, we can't be beaten. I won't allow it!"

xxxxx

_**Forty Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

"Huh? A white flag?" VictoryGreymon gawked at the white sheet Piedmon held.

The Digidestined leader laughed, exuding sheer confidence. "Ha, look at that! He's already surrendering!"

"Heh, is that what you believe, ya blimey fool?" Chaser snickered as he turned and faced Tai. "Lord Piedmon never surrenders. Not even to you and your pet!"

"Then, what's it supposed to do? Why don't you use that sheet and make yourself disappear! That'll save us the trouble!"

Propelling forward without hesitation, VictoryGreymon aimed to attack. "Play time's over, clown! No more games!"

"So, I'm a clown? Then, I'll act like one!" Piedmon laughed as he threw the sheet forward and clapped his hands, making it expand bigger than VictoryGreymon.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Moment for Shuddering_ ) **

As it grew bigger, it engulfed VictoryGreymon and draped over his massive form. The sheet began sucking in the warrior as he suddenly shrank down.

"VICTORYGREYMON!" Tai shouted as Chaser raced up behind the boy and applied a full nelson to restrain the Bearer of Courage. Kicking his feet up heatedly, Tai tried breaking free of Chaser's grip. "LET GO!"

"Ya got him now, Lord Piedmon! Take a look, kid! This is the trick Lord Piedmon wanted to show you! Behold, his greatest trick!"

Piedmon pulled off the sheet and unveiled a tiny keychain that resembled a miniature VictoryGreymon – complete with his sword and his other accessories!

"Ta-daaaaaaaaaaa!" The Dark Master laughed as he snatched the VictoryGreymon keychain. "What do you think? Marvelous, isn't it?"

"NO! VICTORYGREYMON! YOU TURN HIM BACK!"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining him soon," the Pierrot Digimon turned, wearing a sinister grin as he hovered toward Chaser and Tai.

"I've got him, Lord Piedmon! He's all yours!"

Wasting no time, Piedmon threw another sheet that expanded and draped over Tai. Chaser sprang back as the sheet swallowed up Tai. The boy quickly shrank down to the size of a miniature doll. Piedmon pulled off the sheet, unveiling a keychain version of Tai Kamiya.

"Annnnd more key chains to begin my  _Chosen_  collection! Splendid!" Piedmon laughed as he knelt down and scooped the Tai keychain. He hung both trophy prizes in front of his face, wearing a sinister smirk.

"Brilliant show, Lord Piedmon!"

"Why thank you, Chaser."

"Make sure to keep them in good condition. They'll become a valuable collector's item. You could sell them for on a bid for a hefty prize!"

"No, no, these key chains will become a part of my  _special_ collection."

The red-skinned alien nodded. "I get it."

"Yes, and I knew that whole Ascendant nonsense was just hype. These two have already been given the final curtain," Piedmon feigned a tear and chuckled. "Now, let's go, Chaser. Let's report back to Lord Burizalor. We'll inform him that we've defeated the Chosen's leader and his pet."

"Yes, but what about the other Chosen? We still have them, those Digital Humans, and Yamato to worry about."

"Heh, that just expands my key chain collection. Now, let's intercept them and make sure they haven't reached the Digicores."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Piedmon and Chaser jetted off as they headed toward the route Matt and ZeedGarurumon took earlier.

"Lord Piedmon, I'm picking up a few beacons on my scouter. They're ahead of us."

"Ah, Yamato, I see you on my scouter. Yes, I see that there are three others with you," Piedmon smirked. "Let's survey this situation, Chaser."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _ **Piedmon and UmbraDevimon's Assault! Gather the Digicores!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tai and VictoryGreymon get turned into key chains! Whelp, and the others are in deep trouble. If that wasn't bad enough, we have UmbraDevimon and Shadramon. Next chapter will have… lots of fighting. :D
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	34. Piedmon and UmbraDevimon's Assault! Gather the Digicores!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 34: Piedmon and UmbraDevimon's Assault! Gather the Digicores!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Fifteen Miles from Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

Coasting through the skies, the Digidestined and company distanced themselves from the on-going battles while following Izzy's direction toward Burizalor's mothership. Izzy and Sam kept track of the Digicores' exact location through the computer screen as it indicated seven beacons.

Behind them, Sora, TK, Kari, Mimi, Joe, the Digimon, and the Digi-Humans trailed along without stopping. Sora kept track of Tai and Matt through her Digivice, meticulously watching their Crests.

"How far until we get to Burizalor's ship? Seems like we've been going forever!" Joe remarked.

"We're getting closer," Izzy and Sam responded.

Mimi scoffed irritably. "You said that ten times already!"

"I hope my brother and TK's brother are doing ok back there," Kari said, clutching her hands around Angewomon's right arm.

The Bearer of Hope responded, reassuring Tai's sister. "Hey, don't sweat it. You saw what VictoryGreymon did back there! Our bros are going to be ok! They'll mop the floor with those two Squad goons."

"I hope so," Sora said.

"Should we even attempt to get the Digicores with so many enemies probably guarding them?" wondered Lillymon.

"We have no choice," Keke said. "If we want to snare those Digicores, we're gonna have to plunge through their defenses."

"But, they'll know we're coming," Zudomon said. "No offense, but this is suicide."

"Well, I doubt Burizalor's there. I don't see any high energies on par with those Nightmare Squad creeps," David said.

Kara nodded. "Ditto. The head guy is not there. I can't feel him."

"Me either," Tike confirmed.

"I was going suggest we hide somewhere," the Bearer of Reliability suggested, speaking up. "You know so we can plan a strategy and all…"

"We're already getting closer. Why stop and miss this chance?" Angemon said.

"You're all crazy," Joe remarked, sulking.

"It's now or ever, Joe. Planning ahead is not such a bad idea, but they need to take the Digicores from the enemy's hands," Sam replied. "Besides, the last thing we need is that maniac heading back with the password, do we?"

"And then we'll be dealing with an immortal maniac," Angewomon dreaded that horrifying possibility of Burizalor's obtaining his ultimate goal.

"Then, it's settled. We're heading for the ship," Sora unanimously decided much to Joe's dismay. "There's no turning back now."

If things turn out well for them, Tai and Matt should catch up with us," Keke said, glancing over her right shoulder. Her face conveyed concern for their sudden delay.  _What's holding them? They should've been here by now._

"Hell yeah! I mean… VictoryGreymon is great and all, but I could've kicked their butts with my new strength and all!" Tike openly boasted as his aura exuded great confidence.

Kara and David sweatdropped. "Oh, brother…"

Suddenly, Sora noticed the Crest of Courage symbol vanished from her Digivice. Taken aback, the redhead gasped at what she saw.

"What is it, Sora?" inquired a concerned Garudamon.

Dianamon glided over and glanced over Sora's Digivice. "Did something spook you, young one?"

"Yeah, Tai's symbol… his Crest of Courage just vanished in an instant…"

"You saw the same thing, too?" Izzy addressed to the Bearer of Love. He turned around as they both exchanged concerned looks. "I don't like the meaning behind this."

"What…? What about Tai?" Kari looked back between the two Digidestined. "Is he ok? Please, tell me if he is!"

"I don't know what this means, Kari. I'm clueless," Sora said.

Keke gasped as she and the other Digi-Humans sensed a lack of VictoryGreymon's presence. She turned and gasped.  _Could it that… no wonder I wasn't able to feel VictoryGreymon? What the hell happened back there?_

"Keke?" murmured Sora.

"Something's not right here," Sam remarked.

"Explain," Izzy said.

"Wish I could, but I can't sense VictoryGreymon anymore," he replied, revealing the bad news to everyone.

"We better get on over there and check it out!" Tike exclaimed.

"Hold on! I can still feel out Piedmon's energy coming near us!" Keke cried out.

"Ah, I knew we should've hid!" Joe panicked.

"Calm down, Joe!" Sora cried out as she turned toward Keke and Sam. "What direction is he going now?"

"Opposite from where we are, but still near," Sam replied. "We can't stay here for long."

"He's heading to where Matt and ZeedGarurumon are. Now, this is strange, but I can feel a pretty average energy and another with an intense power," the female fighter promptly stated, clenching her fists. "We can't dawdle around here for much longer."

"But, our brothers!" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"We need to move on! Let's go!" Sam cried out.

Izzy sighed sadly. "As it pains me to say it, but our top priority are the Digicores. We can use them to defeat Piedmon and his crew. We'll use them to find Tai and VictoryGreymon."

"All right! Let's go everyone as fast as we can!" The Bearer of Love solemnly declared.

With that, the group pressed on without distractions to hold them back. They closed in toward Burizalor's mothership, essentially beating the enemy to the Digicores before it was too late.

From this point, the race for the Digicores was essentially on.

xxxxx

_**30 Miles from Burizalor's Ship** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST - _Yuukan ni Tachimukau zo!!_ )**

As they hovered over the prone bodies of Matt and ZeedGarurumon, UmbraDevimon and Shadramon descended over the two while preparing to finish them off.

"Better kill them off now before Yamato's partner gains a second wind," Shadramon stated.

Growling, UmbraDevimon descended further and opened his mouth. "Yamato, you and your partner served us well. But, our business relationship ends here… with a bang. We won't forget the splendid work you've done for us." As his mouth gaped wider, a black ball of energy solidified and grew in size exponentially.

"Now, UmbraDevimon!"

Before the behemoth launched his attack, a pair of flaring auras headed toward their position. Ceasing his attack, UmbraDevimon pivoted his head and watched Piedmon arriving at the most opportune time. Chaser, too, arrived just as UmbraDevimon was going to finish off Matt and ZeedGarurumon.

"Piedmon, what auspicious timing, my friend," Shadramon addressed to the Dark Master/Squad leader.

The Pierrot Digimon looked down as he spotted Matt and ZeedGarurumon. "Good, I see you've apprehended Yamato and his pet. What lucky timing. I'm glad you didn't finish these two off. I'd like to take over from here."

Taken aback, Shadramon watched as Piedmon descended near the blonde-haired youth and his Digimon.

"What's he up to, Shadramon?" UmbraDevimon inquired as he closely observed the Dark Master, Growling under his breath, the behemoth narrowed all of his eyes coldly. "They were supposed to be MY kills! Not his!"

"Relax, UmbraDevimon," Chaser reassured the Chimera Digimon. "What Lord Piedmon is gonna give those two will be worse than death. He's already made an example outta the Chosen's leader and his Digimon."

"You don't say? Then, he used  _that_ trick," said Shadramon, who chuckled to himself. "Oh, Piedmon, you sly bastard."

While Matt looked up, he watched Piedmon holding out a white sheet. Alarmed by the Pierrot Digimon's sudden advance, ZeedGarurumon sprang up and lunged at him. Piedmon evaded ZeedGarurumon, swerving around the metallic wolf Digimon. He threw the white sheet as it expanded and covered him up.

"ZeedGarurumon!"

"Matt!" howled ZeedGarurumon as the sheet 'engulfed' completely, shrinking him down much like VictoryGreymon earlier. As Piedmon yanked the sheet off the Mega, he unveiled ZeedGarurumon shrunk down to a key chain.

Piedmon gazed over the key chain, scooping it up with his hands. "And ta-da! Another beautiful key chain to add to my rare item collection."

"NO! ZEEDGARURUMON!" an incensed Matt flared as he lunged and punched Piedmon squarely in the face. "TURN HIM BACK! NOW!"

Unfazed by Matt's punches, Piedmon parried one fist and drove a knee into the boy's abdomen. With on vicious shot, he managed to knock Matt out cold and draped the white sheet over him. Like his partner, Matt was shrunken down to a keychain.

"And it's done."

"Way to go, Lord Piedmon! They'll make fine additions with that big-haired bloke and VictoryGreymon!" Chaser exclaimed.

Folding his arms, Shadramon simply scoffed. "You call that worse than death?"

"Well, there's no coming back for Yamato," UmbraDevimon bellowed with laughter. "Now he stay in that pathetic toy form for eternity! No, this is a deserved fate for a fool such as him!"

"I guess, but I wanted him dead."

As Piedmon hovered back to Chaser, he attached Matt and ZeedGarurumon to his right hip. Hanging on his left hip were Tai and VictoryGreymon. Laughing with glee, Piedmon showed off his new toys and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Heh, we won't even need to find the other Chosen," the red-skinned alien promptly stated as he scanned his scouter. The device indicated a cluster of beacons heading toward Burizalor's mothership. "They're heading to where the Digicores are, Lord Piedmon. Twelve 'o clock!"

Smirking, Piedmon added with a soft chortle. "They won't break through those defenses. By the time they've figured a way to bring down those barriers, we'll be there to apprehend them." He turned toward UmbraDevimon and Shadramon. "Since you two are here, we'll require your assistance."

"At your service, Lord Piedmon," offered Shadramon.

"This time, they'll be without their beloved leader or Yamato," the Pierrot Digimon affirmed. "With those two out of the picture, their Digimon who were potentially the strongest have been eliminated. The Chosen and their allies are easy pickings for us." He pivoted his head, facing his three colleagues behind them. "LadyDevimon and a battalion of our men will be waiting for them. Yes, consider this a checkmate for us!"

"Ha, you said it, Lord Piedmon!" roared Chaser.

"Well, you're right. I don't like their chances either," added Shadramon.

"Now, gentlemen, we have much work to do," the Dark Master & Squad leader affirmed as he jetted through the route toward Burizalor's mothership. UmbraDevimon, Shadramon, and Chaser accompanied the Pierrot Digimon on route to the ship. _ **  
**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Five Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Unforeseen Circumstances_ (0:00 - 0:53))**

"CRAP!" Tike cursed as he, Kara, David, Keke, and Sam sensed the approaching enemy closing in toward them. "They're coming! All four of them!"

Kara growled. "And I can't feel ZeedGarurumon's presence anymore."

"We need to get to ship, guys! We don't have any time to lose!" Joe exclaimed.

"Matt! No! What happened?" TK frantically asked as he looked around each member of the group. "Sora? Kari? Mimi? Keke? Anyone?"

Dianamon whirled around, readying her staff. "I suggest we split up. One group holds off the enemy and the others head toward the ship!"

"Then, we'll hold off the enemy," Keke offered as she flew in front, joining Tike, Kara, David, and Sam at the forefront. "Guys, get going."

"No," the Bearer of Love insisted as she and Garudamon flew over past the Digi-Humans. "We'll do it. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and I will do it."

"WHAT?" The Digi-Humans exclaimed in unison.

"My thoughts exactly! What are you thinking, Sora?" cried Joe, who madly flailed his arms around. "We're gonna get killed!"

"He's right, Sora. What gives?" TK exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sora, but we're sticking together," Keke insisted. "It'll work out better for us that way."

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Izzy's head. He turned and called out, drawing everyone's attention toward him exclusively.

"Guys, I've got it…"

"What do you have in mind, Izzy?" inquired MegaKabuterimon.

"TK, Kari, you and the Digimon go with Tike, Kara, and David to Burizalor's ship. The rest of us will hide and conceal ourselves from the enemy. Once they fly by us, we'll pursue them. I think it's imperative we do this now with the little time we have to spare."

"Now, that's a plan. Nice work," Sam nodded in approval.

"Then, we better get going," Kara said.

"Let's do this, guys," David said.

**(2:31 - 3:07)**

TK turned toward Izzy. "Give us that tracking device so we can follow where the Digicores are."

"Right, let's get this over with," the Bearer of Knowledge said.

"I just hope this will work out," Sora murmured as he watched MegaKabuterimon hover toward Angemon. Izzy detached the device from his laptop and handed to TK, who held it with care. "Be careful with it and we'll see you there."

"You guys be careful. I mean, no fooling around," Keke specifically eyed the child warriors.

"Leave it to us!" Tike, Kara, and David shouted in unison.

"Angemon!" TK said.

Kari announced. "Angewomon, let's move as quickly as we can!"

"Right!" The angel duo cried out as they flew off along with the child warriors toward the route to Burizalor's mothership, which wasn't too far off from where they were now.

Firmly turning and facing everyone, Izzy nodded. "All right, guys. Let's put this plan into action!"

"We're with you, Izzy," Dianamon added as she turned and sensed the enemy approaching the vicinity. "Here they come. Let's hurry…"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

The hovercrafts arrived from Spirus, carrying stolen goods and nearly all of the city's populations to be registered as slaves. As the hovercrafts opened, a group of Soulmon and BlueMeramon led a line of native Spirians out of the first hovercraft.

"All right! Line up and face forward! Anyone who tries to escape will be killed!" A BlueMeramon roared out as he watched the first assembled line facing him. "I take it everything is clear, you Spirian trash!"

"Hey, I see something above us!" Soulmon shouted as he pointed up.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Battle of Rivalry_ )**

As the BlueMeramon turned, a beam hurtled at him and caught him. Another beam knocked the Soulmon back.

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

A holy beam shot toward a horde of Soulmon, quickly deleting them in an instant. A white arrow caught another BlueMeramon and deleted him.

Soon, as a fleet of Tankdramon and Commandramon filed out of the hovercrafts, Tike, Kara, and David jumped them. The children effortlessly beat down the cronies as they turned toward the captured natives in the trucks.

"Look at this, sis."

Kara frowned. "How awful."

"Let's break them out of here!" David exclaimed.

"You guys! I can't seem to find the Digicores even though Izzy's device indicates they're here!" TK called out to the trio, bringing that issue to their attention.

"Unless it's on the other side!" Tike replied. "We can check over there!"

"We'll check it out," Angemon stated as he and Angewomon flew over to the opposite side of the mothership. As he and his female colleague covered the whole ship, they reached to the other side.

"It's a good thing Burizalor isn't back yet," Kari said. "Or, we'd be in a heap of trouble."

Meanwhile, the trio broke all of the prisoner's padlocks. The natives quickly scrambled out of the trucks and hurried off from the vicinity. Tike, Kara, and David finished with the last hovercraft. Just as they finished, Minervamon and Apollomon suddenly sprang out, naturally startling the children at first sight.

"Whoa… it's you two!" David said, breathing hard. "Don't scare us like that! Sheesh!"

"We apologize, but thankfully you saved us the trouble to freeing the prisoners," Apollomon said.

Minervamon nodded, surveying the area. "The coast seems clear."

"I overheard you mention the Digicores. Are they actually nearby?"

"That's right, Apollomon," Kara stated as she pointed to the ship's opposite side. "Right over there."

Suddenly, the Digi-Humans and the Olympians listened to blasts being fired from the other side. They heard the cries of various henchmen being taken out coupled with the angels' battle cries emanating.

"Well, care to give them a hand?" Apollomon queried.

"Let's roll!" Tike exclaimed as he, Kara, and David rocketed off to the opposite side of the mothership.

"Wait for us!" Apollomon and Minervamon shouted as they trailed along with the Digi-Humans, who were in a hurry to get to the other side.

As soon as they hit the scene, they saw Angemon and Angewomon taking out various guards – from Vilemon to fleets of Tankmon and Mekanorimon. Tike, Kara, David, Apollomon, and Minervamon quickly joined in on the action, quickly wiping out fleets of enemies.

**(End theme)**

"The Digicores are over there!" Kari called to Tike and Kara, hastily pointing to the four sealed orbs.

"Found them!" Tike roared as he flew toward them orbs. Unbeknownst to him, they were barricaded by reinforced barriers. Once he reached the orbs, an energy field repelled him. "Ugh! What the hell…? What gives?"

"Sorry, but we forgot to tell ya! There's a barrier keeping us from grabbing them!"

"Gee, TK… why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kara snapped as she punched a Vilemon and kicked him aside.

"I don't think blasting through them will work, right?" David said, rapidly firing a few scatter blasts at the barrier, but it went to no avail. "Nope! Ugh, man!"

"Unless we all guide our attacks simultaneously!" Apollomon declared as he turned toward Minervamon. "It's worth a shot."

"Let's do this!" Minervamon declared, readily hoisting her  _Olympia_ sword.

"Oh, so sorry, but I won't allow that, my friends."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Aku no Shutsugen_ ) **

Alarmed and taken aback by a certain seductress' voice, the group turned around as they caught wind of LadyDevimon. The dark clad woman stood atop of Burizalor's mothership, brandishing her long, red finger claws and bared a devilish grin.

"Who are you?" Angemon demanded.

"LadyDevimon, at your service."

Scowling at the devilish woman's outward appearance, Angewomon clenched her fists.

"She looks like a witch," Kari frowned, seemingly annoyed by LadyDevimon's entrance.

"And dressed like a hussy, too!" Kara snapped.

"We might not even need to Magna Digivolve," David said.

Apollomon alternated his view between the Digicores and LadyDevimon. "This is bad timing! They just keep intervening."

"We'll handle her, Apollomon," Minervamon snorted while whirling her  _Olympia_. She shifted her unwavering eyes toward LadyDevimon. "Just looking at her makes me retch!"

LadyDevimon chortled as she flew off the platform and shot toward the group. She dove over, extending her sharp nails as they pierced scattered areas around the group. The Digi-Humans and the Digimon scattered while avoiding being impaled by her nails.

Like Myotismon before her, LadyDevimon unleashed a swarm of hungry bats towards the group. " _ **Darkness Wave!**_ "

"Look out!" TK cried out.

Tike, Kara, and David wasted no time as they blasted through the hordes.

Angewomon opened her palms as a white aura of light shot forward and washed over the bats, vaporizing them completely.

"Nice parlor tricks, but you're only delaying your inevitable demise!" The evil seductress declared as she swayed and glided over to the left side. Unleashing another bat horde, LadyDevimon held off the group from reaching the Digicores. "Lord Piedmon, I can only hold them off for this long!"

xxxxx

_**Two Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Meanwhile, Piedmon, UmbraDevimon, Shadramon, and Chaser coasted over the lush landscape in a hurry. They were well within reach of the mothership. Unbeknownst to them, TK, Kari, and half of their whole group already reached the mothership ship where the Digicores were situated.

Suddenly, Piedmon and Chaser's scouters probed a series of fluctuating power readings indicating a battle already ensued.

"What's wrong?" UmbraDevimon inquired.

"Yes, I knew it was too convenient," Piedmon said, reading his scouter's calculations. "I'm isolating our men's readings from the enemy's."

"There's seven of them, Lord Piedmon," Chaser confirmed. "They've practically taken out all the guards."

"But, LadyDevimon still remains. We have to hurry!" The Dark Master declared.

Shadramon looked on ahead as he spotted the tyrant's mothership sitting on a large isle.

"There it is! Let's join in and give the mistress a hand!"

**(End theme)**

As the villains picked up the pace, their pursuers emerged from behind scattered isle rock formations. Keke, Sam, Garudamon, Lillymon, Dianamon, and MegaKabuterimon flew up. Zudomon popped his head out of a lake with Joe spitting out a mouthful of fresh water.

"That was close," Mimi sighed with relief.

"No time for us to kick back and enjoy the sun, guys," Izzy said.

Sam nodded. "We have to pursue them! Those four will lead us to the Digicores!"

"We have to get there since TK, Kari, and the others are there!" Keke exclaimed.

"Everyone! Let's move!" The Bearer of Love declared as Garudamon glided forward in a hurry.

"Digicores, here we come!" Dianamon exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shuugeki! Soshite..._ ) **

" _ **Celestial Arrow!**_ "

" _ **Darkness Wave!**_ "

Once they collided, the powers drawn by the angel and the dark mistress coalesced. Then, the attacks were abruptly negated. Tike, Kara, and David fired guided shots that forced LadyDevimon to evade them. Minervamon struck the barrier encasing the Digicores, attempting to pierce through it with her Olympia. Apollomon gathered a ball of heat atop of his head and threw it, letting it impact the enhanced barrier. All of their attacks dissipated as the barrier negated them.

"Nothing is breaching through the barrier!" Angemon noted.

"What now?" TK exclaimed. "We can't fire at once if that LadyDevimon's distracting the others!"

As Angewomon tried to aim for the barrier, LadyDevimon flew up and landed a kick to the small of the blonde's back.

"Whoops, sorry about, blondie!" LadyDevimon remarked in a mocking tone. She jetted 30 feet into the air and shot downward, forging her red nails into a sharp spike-like drill. "Have some of this!" As she came within each of Angewomon, Minervamon interjected and cut her off by lifting her  _Olympia_. "What?"

"Don't take your eye off the ball! Your sense of fashion sucks!"

"You… you dare insult my wardrobe?" growled LadyDevimon, taking Minervamon's snide remark to heart. She propelled her drill faster as she pushed Minervamon back.

"The showstopper has arrived to save the day!" A boisterous roar emanated out of nowhere, catching LadyDevimon's attention.

"Can it be?" LadyDevimon gasped as she turned as she spotted Piedmon, Chaser, Shadramon, and UmbraDevimon. Her face contorted, replacing her irked look with a composed expression. "Good, you came just in time."

"No!" Angemon shouted.

"We're too late!" Kari cried out.

**(End theme)**

Tike, Kara, David, and the Olympians ceased fighting for the moment. They blanched in shock at UmbraDevimon's terrifying and enormous outward appearance. TK, Kari, Angemon, and Angewomon quickly made wind of the behemoth, while surveying the entire area.

"Look at the size of that guy!" David exclaimed.

"Yeah? Size doesn't matter," Tike snorted. "If we gang up on him, we can probably take him."

"Not until we Magna Digivolve," Kara insisted. "But, the big guy I can feel his ki is stronger than the others. Maybe stronger than that Squad leader."

"Well, I guess Magna Digivolving will have to do," Tike added.

**(Cue Soul Eater OST - _Masamune_ ) **

Angewomon noted UmbraDevimon's outward appearance. "Look at that, Angemon."

"I know. It's body is comprised of our wings and traits of each of the Digidestined's Digimon," the male angel blatantly stated. He noticed the arms of Devimon and SkullGreymon. "But, those arms! They're…!"

"How do you like my creations, Chosen?" Shadramon spat out, drawing everyone's attention toward him – namely TK, Kari, and company. "With samples I've collected from your Digimon, I was able to duplicate Digimon and fuse them with this perfect monstrosity that you see standing in front of you!" The crafty individual boasted and raised his arms over his head, declaring his ultimate masterpiece. "Feast your eyes! Not even ZeedGarurumon was able to defeat him!"

"And here I have all the proof you need," Piedmon laughed as he revealed the Tai, VictoryGreymon, Matt, and ZeedGarurumon key chains. He dangled the four 'rare' items (as he likes to call them) in front of his face, smiling with sadistic glee. "Aren't they glamorous?"

"TAI! MATT!" Kari and TK cried out, taken aback by the fate of their brothers.

"VictoryGreymon!" exclaimed Angewomon.

"ZeedGarurumon, no…" Angemon angrily gritted his teeth.

"You bastards!" Tike snapped.

"Well done, LadyDevimon. The Digicores are remain safely secured," Piedmon acknowledged the mistress, who returned a wink to him. "I'll repay the favor for you later, my lady. But, I have more potential key chains to add to my collection." He faced the opposing group. "Yes, this shouldn't take long. Chaser, UmbraDevimon, Shadramon? Shall we?"

"We're ready, Lord Piedmon," Chaser said.

UmbraDevimon paced forward, laughing. "None stand in my way! And none shall flee from here!"

**(End theme)**

"Let's suit up, guys!" Tike called out to his two friends.

**(Cue Kamen Rider Kiva OST - _Kiva Form_ ) **

With that, the Digi-Humans pulled out their D-Vices and invoked the powers to empower them with armors.

" _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE! ArchAngemon!**_ "

" _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE! Seraphimmon!**_ "

" _ **Magna Digivolve… ACTIVATE! FlareVeemon!**_ "

"Magna Digivolve?" Apollomon was abruptly taken aback.

Narrowing her eyes toward UmbraDevimon, Minervamon reflected back on Neptunmon's untimely demise. She hastily dashed forward without any second thought and thrust her sword through UmbraDevimon's right leg.

"TAKE THAT!" Minervamon cried out passionately.

"Urgh! You little…!" UmbraDevimon roared as he opened his mouth and fired a blue fiery blast at the Olympian. " _ **Howling Blaster!**_ "

Minervamon sprang into the air as she evaded the blast. However, UmbraDevimon flapped all four Angemon/Angewomon wings and caught the Olympian with a backhanded fist. The blow knocked Minervamon right into Apollomon's waiting arms.

"Ah, so, we meet again, guardians," the Chimera Digimon cackled, grinding his teeth down fiercely. "Yes, I recall I was going to finish you before I was forced to retreat. This time I'll send you to your graves!"

"Come and try, you monster," Apollomon snorted.

As Piedmon advanced toward the Magna warriors, he looked up toward Angemon and Angewomon.

"Shadramon, LadyDevimon, want to take care of those two brats up there?" the Dark Master asked.

"Leave the blonde-haired Barbie doll to me," LadyDevimon remarked as she shot up toward Angewomon and engaged her angelic counterpart.

Shadramon flew up as he engaged Angemon in battle.

"That leaves you three with us," Piedmon shifted his eyes to the Magna warriors. "Chaser, we'll eliminate these three."

"Heh, with pleasure," added Chaser as he and Piedmon advanced toward the trio. "They'll make nice additions to your new key chain collection."

"Yes, and the angels will make suitable additions, too."

xxxxx

As Shadramon threw a punch, Angewomon evaded the enemy and fired a holy beam through his fist.

" _ **Hand of Fate!**_ "

Shadramon quickly evaded the beam as it blasted off into the distance.

"Your aim was way off!" Shadramon taunted Angemon. "The boy. I take it he's Yamato's younger brother. You're the way he wanted to recruit to our side?"  _Hmm, that gives me a suitable replacement for Yamato since that fool failed to suit our needs._

"What do you know about my brother?" TK retorted.

"Well, he's a key chain now," the crafty Digimon shrugged. "He no longer matters to me. But, you do, Takeru."

"My brother wanted me to join you guys. If you're trying to offer me to join you, then you can forget it!"

The irked Shadramon shook his head. "Such a shame. You could've been molded into a perfect solder, perhaps better than Yamato."

"Don't coax the boy, you monster!" Angemon roared as he hefted his staff and struck Shadramon down.

Recoiling from Angemon's attack, Shadramon was left lying in a heap.

"TK, don't give in to his temptation."

"I won't," the Bearer of Hope affirmed, grasping his Crest.  _Matt, I'll find a way to save you and Tai!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - _Daimon Battle #2_ (0:00 - 0:56)) **

Angewomon and LadyDevimon exchanged slaps.

_**Whap!** _

The dark mistress recoiled from Angewomon's blow.

_**Whap!** _

The angel's head snapped back as a red hand imprint was left on her left cheek.

_**Whap!** _

_**Whap!** _

The two ladies glided off from each other, shooting intense and scornful glares.

"Barbie doll!"

"Hussy!"

"GET HER, ANGEWOMON! DON'T HOLD BACK!" Kari encouraged her Digimon to continue her relentless cat fight with LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon noticed one of her red nails chipped off, further angering her. "You made me break a nail. A perfectly grafted one! Just for that…" She wove her fingernails into a drill and propelled herself toward Angewomon. "DIE!"

**(1:20 - 1:41)**

"Here she comes, Angewomon!"

"C'mon!" The female angel challenged the mistress.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan_ ) **

Seraphimmon hastily attacked Chaser with her staff. The red-skinned alien dodged and parried every one of Seraphimmon's blows. Chaser jets upward and launches numerous scatter shots at Seraphimmon, who counters them by forging a holy barrier. Seraphimmon flew out through her barrier and phases from Chaser's sights. As she reappeared and tried a sneak attack behind the alien, Chaser whirled around and stopped her staff. Chaser shots a knee into Seraphimmon's chest and sends her sailing back with a kick.

"Take these, ya mangy bloke!" Chaser roared as he launched a red ball at Seraphimmon. " _ **Crusher Orb!**_ "

As the orb hurtled at her, Seraphimmon recovered quickly and batted it away with her staff. Chaser phases out, quickly reappearing behind her. He caught her with a fist to the small of her back and sends her plunging to the ground.

"Damn it!" Seraphimmon cursed.

Chaser chortled. "Not so hot, are ya now?"

xxxxx

Piedmon glided around while leading ArchAngemon and FlareVeemon away. Whirling his lance, ArchAngemon fired assorted holy beams at Piedmon. The Dark Master forged a magical ball, shooting it forward as it cancelled out the blasts. FlareVeemon flew over Piedmon's view and ejected streams of fire at the Pierrot Digimon. Piedmon evaded the attack and phased away.

"Where did he go…?"

"Here!"

Piedmon caught FlareVeemon with a fist to his back. As he sent FlareVeemon falling, he turned as ArchAngemon engaged him head-on. ArchAngemon tried impaling him, but Piedmon phased and reappeared by his side. Piedmon nailed a forearm shot, knocking ArchAngemon back. ArchAngemon went for a kick, but Piedmon caught his foot and blasted him.

" _ **Clown Trick!**_ "

"AUGH!" ArchAngemon roared as the blast sent him plunging to where FlareVeemon was laying. "Damn… it…!"

Folding his arms, Piedmon hummed a circus tune. "Now, this is getting tedious. Shall I end it now?"

"Tike! Get up!" FlareVeemon shouted.

ArchAngemon pulled himself up, gritting his teeth. "Don't rush me! I can manage on my own!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Observing every battlefront, TK and Kari became wary of their situation. Much to their dismay, their friends were starting to get taken apart one by one.

"We're losing," TK said. "If only we had reinforcements by now!"

"You want reinforcements? You got them!"

The group whirled around as their hopes were lifted. The other Digidestined led by Sora and Garudamon arrived at just the right time. MetalLilamon, NinjaStingmon, and Dianamon accompanied them across as they propelled themselves into the fray.

Piedmon, Chaser, UmbraDevimon, Shadramon, and LadyDevimon all shifted their view toward the new arrivals.

"We've got company, Lord Piedmon!" Chaser roared.

Piedmon smirked. "Most of them are just Ultimate-levels, no big deal. But, the others will indeed be a problem. Shadramon, Chaser, take care of the weak links."

"Ugh, right on it," Shadramon said, immediately springing up to his feet after recovering from Angemon's attack.

"Hey! He doesn't even have a scratch on him!" TK exclaimed.

"Lord Piedmon?" LadyDevimon addressed to the Dark Master. "Shall we give them the last dance?"

"Yes, this site will be the perfect spot for their graves," the Pierrot Digimon declared.

"Here we go!" Lillymon cried out as she bee-lined for Chaser and fired a beam. " _ **Flower Cannon!**_ "

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Braveheart Challenges the Strong_ ) **

Chaser caught Lillymon's attack and threw it into the air. He beelined for Lillymon and evaded more blasts fired by Lillymon. He propelled up to Lillymon and caught her with a punch, sending her plunging to the earth. He whirled around as Zudomon closed in and dropped his Vulcan's Hammer. The red-skinned alien zipped around Zudomon and punched him so hard that he caused Zudomon to collapse.

" _ **Horn Buster!**_ "

Chaser whirled around, punching the energy ball back at MegaKabuterimon. As the red-shelled beetle evaded his own attack, Chaser caught him in the face with a red orb.

" _ **Crusher Orb!**_ "

As the attack initially exploded, MegaKabuterimon recoiled and fell to the ground.

"This is too easy!" Chaser snorted as Garudamon hovered over him.

" _ **Phoenix Claw!**_ "

Chaser phased out and reappeared above Garudamon's head, sending another red orb between her eyes.

" _ **Crusher Orb!**_ "

"Ugh!" Garudamon grunted as she plunged like a dead weight to the earth.

"No! Garudamon!" Sora cried out in shock.

"He's too fast and he's able to deflect our Digimon's attacks!" Izzy exclaimed.

"No! Lillymon! Get up!" Mimi cried out.

Watching his friends' partners being downed by Chaser single handedly, TK gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"TK! Don't lose hope!" Angemon said.

TK mentally cried, clenching his hands and balled them into fists.  _No! If only Piedmon didn't turn Tai and my brother into key chains! If only VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon didn't turn into key chains… we'd… we'd stand a chance! That's it!_ "You're right, Angemon. I can't lose hope. Not since you can digivolve…"

The male angel nodded, encouraged by TK's passion. "That's it, TK. Don't give up. Your Crest's power is reawakening… I can feel it…"

xxxxx

"That's it, Angemon," Angewomon nodded in encouragement. At that moment, a pink aura surrounded the female angel, augmented by Kari's glowing Crest of Light. "Kari, your faith in me and my light is making me stronger."

"Don't give up, Angewomon!"

Facing her adversary, LadyDevimon scowled and launched herself forward. "I don't think so, blondie! Not on my watch!"

"Angewomon! She's coming!" The girl pleaded to her partner. "Hurry! Move!"

"This is where you end!" The dark mistress shouted as she thrust her nails forward, catching her target head-on.

_**Shick.** _

xxxxx

Intercepted by NinjaStingmon, Shadramon found himself scurrying across a lake. The Magna warrior raced across the lake, running as his feet rapidly caught up with Shadramon's erratic movements. NinjaStingmon lunged forward, brandishing his swords.

Shadramon raised his hands, catching the Magna warrior's blades.

"State your name, warrior."

"NinjaStingmon, but you can call me Sam. Pleased to meet you."

The devious character chuckled, bringing his foot into NinjaStingmon's gut. Avoiding contact with his enemy's sneak attack, NinjaStingmon vanished behind a smoke screen.

"Augh, damn!" Shadramon cursed as he tried following NinjaStingmon's rapid movements behind the smoke screen.  _Where did you go? Behind me? No! Above me!_  " _ **Flash Buster!**_ " He threw two fire blasts, both of which cut through the smoke screen. His attacks impacted NinjaStingmon, burning him alive. "I've got you! Now… BURN!"

What he hit was a decoy.

Serving as a substitute for NinjaStingmon was a clone made out of thin paper.

"Damn you!" cursed Shadramon. "Where did you-!" He abruptly paused as he felt a blade placed against his throat. "…"

"Don't make any sudden movements."

Shadramon chortled as he phased out of NinjaStingmon's grasp. The Magna warrior followed Shadramon's rapid movements and saw him standing 30 feet across the lake.

"Sneaky bastard," NinjaStingmon scoffed.

Chuckling deeply, Shadramon eyed UmbraDevimon, who engaged the Olympian guardians.  _UmbraDevimon, be careful with those tricky guardians._

xxxxx

Satisfied with his handiwork, Chaser gazed at the fallen Ultimate Digimon.

"Lord Piedmon, ready to add more key chains to your collection?"

Piedmon responded while waiting for ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon to stand.

"Lord Piedmon?"

"Hehe, not just yet. Let's humble them further before I can turn them into lovely key chains," the Squad leader proposed as he stalked toward the Magna warrior trio. "Chaser, use your scouter to read their power levels."

"Right! I'm on it!" The red-skinned alien snickered as he probed each Ultimate with his scouter. "None of them will pose any problems now."

"Not yet, at least…!"

Suddenly, Piedmon, Chaser, and the Magna trio drew their attention toward the skies. They watched as MetalLilamon had thrown herself in front of Angewomon. The Magna warrior used her whip and threw it, catching LadyDevimon's claws.

"What?" LadyDevimon gasped in shock. "How did you…?"

"The hand can be quicker than the eye if you allow," MetalLilamon said as she flew aside. "She's yours, Angewomon!"

"Thanks!" The female angel procured the holy energy necessary to forge a heavenly pink glow, which covered her lithe frame. "LadyDevimon, this is the end for you!"

"No! In your dreams!" The dark mistress hissed as the holy light blinded her somewhat. Nonetheless, she hastily lunged and attempted to strike Angewomon down with a killing blow. " _ **Darkness Spear!**_ "

"Goodbye!  _ **Heaven's Charm!**_ " Angewomon threw both arms apart, forging a cross-shaped projectile that shielded her from LadyDevimon's attack. In conjunction, the attack served as an attack as it blasted through LadyDevimon, obliterating her completely.

"Loooord Pieeeeedmon!" LadyDevimon's agonizing screams filled the area as she vanished behind the blinding flash of pink light.

"LadyDevimon!" Chaser gaped in shock.

Piedmon scowled. "Don't think we'll let you get away with that! For that, playtime is over!" Opening his right hand, he brought out four sheets.

As MegaKabuterimon tried recovering, Chaser stunned him with a beam and immobilized the Ultimate.

"I've got him, Lord Pie-"

_**Whoosh!** _

Caught with a right kick, Chaser was sent sailing into the air. While recovering, Chaser caught wind of MetalLilamon glaring him down with ferocity.

"Attacking my friends while they're down? I won't stand for it!"

Chaser cocked a smirk. "Want to make something of it, baby?"

"Oh, you'll regret that  _baby_  comment."

As MetalLilamon and Chaser exchanged attacks, Piedmon tossed a large sheet over the stunned MegaKabuterimon. The Digidestined watched in horror as the hankie seemed to suck MegaKabuterimon right in. Now all was left as a key chain of himself. Izzy tried to run up and snatch the key chain. Unfortunately, he was covered by another sheet. Izzy was turned into a key chain.

"There's two added to my collection."

"Oh no! Izzy! MegaKabuterimon!" cried Sora. "You guys we have to avoid those hankies at all costs!"

"Well that's a good strategy," Joe said, "We might as well become key chains ourselves."

"Stop doubting yourself, Joe!" cried Mimi.

"No. I'm not about to give up! And neither is Angemon!"

"Or Angewomon!"

Lillymon attempted to throw in some kicks and punches at Chaser. But Chaser dodged her frontal assault and blasted her in the face with a beam. As Lillymon tried sitting, the last thing she remembered was a sheet covering her and turning her into a key chain.

"No! Lillymon!"

Mimi tried to save her friend, but was restrained by Sora. Suddenly, Piedmon appeared in front of them, tossing another sheet. This time Mimi was the next victim.

"Mimi! Your going to pay for that!" roared Joe as he charged in to attack Piedmon. "I'll show you not to turn anyone into key chains!"

"Cocky for a little man. Take that!"

Joe put the brakes on, but was swallowed up by another sheet. Now Joe was added as another item to Piedmon's collection. Zudomon tried to intervene, but Piedmon threw another sheet and caught him, too. Piedmon picked up the Zudomon key chain and placed it into his pocket.

"10 down and 14 to go if I'm including those Digital Humans and those annoying guardians."

"You guys have to get out of here!" The Bearer of Love shouted, pleading to TK, Kari, and the others. "If you stay here, you'll be turned into key chains!"

"But we can't leave you Sora!" TK and Kari exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, TK. Just take Kari and get out of here! Keke, Sam, and the rest of you have to protect them!"

"But what if Burizalor returns?" Kari added.

"Just go with TK and get out of here, now!"

Turning her head, Kari nodded despite unwilling to leave the Bearer of Love behind.

"Now go!" The provoked redhead turned and cried out as tears fell down her eyes.

As Angemon and Angewomon backed away carrying their partners, Sora turned around and faced down Piedmon. The steadfast redhead stood her ground and threw her arms out, barricading Piedmon's advance – not like it mattered to the Dark Master anyway.

"You sure are brave to stay and fight me," Piedmon mocked the girl.

Suddenly, Garudamon flew in and reached out to ensnare Piedmon. He vanished in an instant, faster than the eye could follow. All Garudamon could see were two swords piercing through her wings, pinning her against Burizalor's ship.

"And that's a wrap for you!" The Dark Master announced, throwing a sheet over Garudamon as he added her into his key chain collection.

"Garudamon!" Sora cried out.

Just as Sora tried to flee, Piedmon phased in front of her and threw a sheet over the girl. Like the others, Sora was turned into a key chain.

"And there's still more to go," Piedmon whispered.

"Like what Sora told us, let's go!" TK commanded Angemon.

**(End theme)**

Wasting no time, the angels hastily took off. Piedmon whirled around, catching them with his scouter.

"No, you don't," Piedmon muttered. "UmbraDevimon, they're getting away! Stop them!"

Pivoting his head, UmbraDevimon alternated his view and locked his sights on the angels. Gaping his mouth, the behemoth released a ball of black energy.

" _ **Apocalyptic Viper!**_ "

As the blast hurtled upward, the angels turned and tried to divert. The attack impacted them and made them loose their hold on the kids. TK and Kari fell out of their partner's arms while plunging toward the earth.

"TK!"

"KARI!"

ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon lunged at Piedmon, attacking the Dark Master with a flurry of attacks. Piedmon managed to parry their blows until ArchAngemon caught him with a stiff elbow shot to his chin, rattling the Squad leader. ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon jetted off as they moved in to save TK and Kari. The angels, too, flew in to prevent their partners from falling to their death.

"I don't think so.  _ **Trump Swords!**_ " Piedmon muttered as he threw a sword at TK and Kari. "Let's see you save them before my swords skewer them! I love a climatic moment!"

FlareVeemon roared and ran up, kicking Piedmon in the face. Piedmon performed a handspring flip and evaded close quarters combat with FlareVeemon.

"TK! HANG ON!" Angemon and ArchAngemon cried out.

Angewomon and Seraphimmon shouted. "KARI!"

Just at that exact moment, while time itself slowed, TK and Kari grabbed each other's hands. Then, the boy gripped his Crest of Hope with the other hand and closed his eyes, invoking the pure energies of his Crest.

_No I can't give up hope. Kari, I'm not giving up hope for you or the others! I have hope and faith in everyone now! MagnaAngemon, return to us._

Suddenly, TK's Crest glowed in conjunction with his heart beating.

_**Da-thump.** _

"TK," Angemon whispered as he watched his entire body being engulfed by a golden light.

Piedmon made wind of this phenomenon, drawn to the glow coming from both the Crest of Hope and Angemon. "What's this?"  _No! That Angemon's going to evolve?_

"ARISE MAGNAANGEMON!" The Child of Hope declared, ultimately invoking the full potential of his Crest.

And with that, history was preparing to repeat itself.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Concierto de Aranjuez_ )**

"Angemon…  _ **CHOU SHINKA! MagnaAngemon!**_ "

xxxxx

The Olympians bombarded UmbraDevimon with a barrage of rapid attacks. UmbraDevimon propelled himself through the flurry of their energy blasts. Minervamon jumped up into the air, spun herself and slashed UmbraDevimon's 'Devimon' face with her sword.

" _ **Strike Roll!**_ "

Summoning energy in his fists, Apollomon expelled continuous red arrows at UmbraDevimon. " _ **Arrow of Apollo!**_ " His attacks managed to hold the behemoth at bay and struck his knees so much it immobilized him temporarily.

" _ **Arrow of Artemis!**_ " Dianamon howled as she sent an ice arrow, which impaled through UmbraDevimon's center chest.

"Gaaurgh! Don't think you can slow me down, you pests!" UmbraDevimon growled as he ripped the arrow out of his chest. Suddenly, he noticed the Olympians were drawn to a glowing figure in the distance. "What?" He witnessed the ascension of MagnaAngemon, who caught both Tike and Kara. "What is this?"

"Incredible," Dianamon whispered.

Apollomon added, sensing a high-level power emanating from MagnaAngemon. "This Angemon's power has grown exponentially. Double or perhaps triple his former power."

"Amazing. So, this is the strength a Digimon achieves when partnered with a human," Minervamon was entranced by MagnaAngemon's appearance. "Yet, he's only an Ultimate-level? But, his power is on par with a Mega's. Astounding! Amazing even!"

xxxxx

NinjaStingmon and Shadramon ceased fighting as they, too, witnessed MagnaAngemon's reawakening.

"What is this? How was he able to garner all this power?"

NinjaStingmon chuckled. "Way to go, TK."

xxxxx

Descending where Angewomon was injured, MagnaAngemon utilized his holy power and converted it into healing magic.

"Angewomon, here," MagnaAngemon said, offering his aura to Angewomon. " _ **Magna Antidote.**_ "

In no time, Angewomon's injuries subsided. MagnaAngemon set both TK and Kari down. He slowly turned his head and intently faced Piedmon's direction.

"You can take him, MagnaAngemon!" TK said with encouragement.

Kari concurred. "And save our friends! He has them all tied to his hips!"

Taken aback by MagnaAngemon's entrance, Piedmon gaped in shock as he read the scouter. TK's partner paced across Piedmon and readied his Excalibur sword, ready to engage Piedmon.

 _His power reading is higher than mine. It stands at over 200,000!_ The Dark Master gaped in shock, slightly stalling back. He feigned courage and brandished his swords. "C'mon, I… I don't fear you!"

xxxxx

"That's… impossible! How did he get all that power at that moment!" Chaser watched in aghast. His scouter picked up MagnaAngemon's battle power. Then, as MetalLilamon powered up, his scouter quickly calculated her battle power…causing it to malfunction and explode.

"You guys still haven't learned. You can't measure our powers through those obsolete devices," MetalLilamon admonished Chaser. "Give it up. You and your friends can't win now. You saw what happened to LadyDevimon."

"No… me? Chaser, the Red Magma of the Nightmare Squad? Surrender to a harlot like you?"

Opening his palms, Chaser hastily threw a barrage of red blasts.

"KISS MY ASS! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Phasing through his blasts like nothing, MetalLilamon flew in faster than Chaser could perceive. She caught him with a kick, sending him sailing into the air.

Quickly putting the brakes on, the alien stopped afloat in mid-air. Chaser turned as he sensed MetalLilamon's approach. He evaded MetalLilamon's right kick. He swerved around MetalLilamon, catching her with an array of rapid punches. However, MetalLilamon easily evaded his every blow.

Until, by sheer luck, Chaser landed a punch across MetalLilamon's right check. The Magna warrior's head slightly snapped back, causing the alien to snicker.

"How do ya like that one? I got ya!"

As Chaser chortled, MetalLilamon stifled with laughter.

"Thank you, sir. May I have another?"

"Eat this, bitch!"

Chaser pelted MetalLilamon with energy blasts, which were caught and backhanded by the Magna warrior. The red-skinned alien desperately rocketed toward her and threw his Crusher Orb at his adversary.

MetalLilamon plowed through Chaser's attack and caught him with a punch into his abdomen.

Coughing as he gripped his gut, Chaser opened his eyes to find a cannon in his face… at point blank range.

"You… you… you…!"

" _ **Flower Buster!**_ "

Chaser was forever silenced as MetalLilamon vaporized him in one shot. As the smoke cleared, another Nightmare Squad member was laid to rest.

"And only three remain," MetalLilamon turned her head and watched MagnaAngemon advancing toward Piedmon.

MagnaAngemon stood his ground, brandishing his Excalibur. "Surrender our friends or end up with the same fate as your men."

Incensed by the loss of his Squad members, Piedmon rebuked and charged to meet MagnaAngemon head-on. "Just because you got more power, doesn't make you the superior being! I'll teach a thing or two about respect!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **The Great Turnabout! Finally, the Summoning!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All heck breaks loose (noticing the pattern?). Both LadyDevimon and Chaser meet their untimely demise. Piedmon turns nearly all the Digidestined into key chains (yep, Mimi and Joe, too this time around!). MagnaAngemon returns after such a long while. The battle against the mini-bosses ends next time.
> 
> Thus, leading to the inevitable war with the Big Bad himself. ;)
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!


	35. The Great Turnabout! Finally, the Summoning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Nightmare Special Squad conflict finally ends. After that, the deity behind the Digicores will be revealed. Enjoy.

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 2: Spira** _

_**Episode 35: The Great Turnabout! Finally, the Summoning!** _

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership/August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Outcome Switching Recovery_ ) **

"DIE, ANGEMON!" Piedmon shouted as he beelined toward MagnaAngemon, brandishing his dual swords. Once he was within reach of the Ultimate, MagnaAngemon evaded a sword slash and swerved around the Dark Master. Whirling around, Piedmon slashed at MagnaAngemon.

With quick reflexes, MagnaAngemon countered Piedmon's swords with his Excalibur. He saw an opening and decked Piedmon with a punch. The impact blow sent Piedmon sailing back 10 feet.

MagnaAngemon flew ahead and pursued Piedmon, slashing at the Dark Master. The Pierrot Digimon phased out and reappeared behind the Ultimate.

"Too slow!  _ **Clown Trick!**_ " The Squad leader cried out, throwing a white sheet at MagnaAngemon.

The angel lifted his Excalibur and slashed the cloth in half.

"No!"

Piedmon glided at MagnaAngemon and shot an elbow to his face. The angel swerved around Piedmon and nails a stiff elbow shot into Piedmon's back. The blow connected and sent him plunging to the ground.

"All right! Way to go, MagnaAngemon!" TK cheered on his partner.

ArchAngemon and Seraphimmon nodded in encouragement.

"The clown's done for," said ArchAngemon. "Kick his pasty ass, MagnaAngemon!"

"Yeah!" Seraphimmon shouted.

"Alright! I add you to my key chain collection! Take that!"

Struggling to get up, Piedmon coughed and pivoted his head as MagnaAngemon paced toward him.

"I… I will add you to my key chain collection! Mark my words!"

He threw another sheet out of sheer desperation. The Ultimate cut through the sheet smoothly and jetted forward. He blasted Piedmon with a punch to his abdomen. That one punch was enough to sent Piedmon sailing through a rock face.

The key chains attached to Piedmon's hips fell off as they landed on the ground.

**(End theme)**

"Angewomon! Gather the key chains together!"

"Right!" The female angel replied as she flew over, scooping the key chains. She flew over to MagnaAngemon and placed them on the ground.

Spreading his wings, MagnaAngemon gathered holy energies as a multi-colored aura washed around him. "Now its time we bring our friends back to normal.  _ **Magna Antidote!**_ "

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Divine Allure_ ) **

Crossing his arms, he threw his hands over the key chains and converted his holy energies into a white aura that washed over the items.

At that instant, the holy light 'healed' the Digidestined and the Digimon, turning them back to normal. TK and Kari immediately ran up to their brothers and embraced them.

"TAI!"

"MATT!"

Shaking his head, Tai finally came to his senses. "…Huh?" He stared over Kari, whose eyes filled with happy tears. "Kari?"

"TK?" Matt lowered his chin, staring over his brother. He noticed MagnaAngemon standing behind the boy. "Huh? MagnaAngemon?"

"Tai! You and the others were turned into key chains by Piedmon, but MagnaAngemon restored you," the Child of Light explained to her older brother.

Tai scratched his head. "Huh, I was wondering I had this sudden urge to collect some key chains."

"Well, I'm glad we're back to normal!" Joe exclaimed.

VictoryGreymon pivoted his head as he saw Piedmon emerge from a pile of debris where he landed. He turned, catching UmbraDevimon engaging the Olympians in a heated battle.

"Looks like we've missed out on some action," VictoryGreymon noted.

"We took care of that Squad member you missed," MetalLilamon said as she descended near Tai, Kari, and VictoryGreymon. "Only Piedmon and two cronies are left."

"Whoa! Who… what the hell is THAT?" The Bearer of Courage exclaimed as he pointed toward UmbraDevimon.

"You'll remember him as NeoDevimon, Tai," Matt said.

Blinking thrice, Tai was taken aback with this revelation. "NeoDevimon? But, we defeated him!"

"He's been revived thanks to Shadramon and was implanted with enhancements, modifying him into UmbraDevimon," ZeedGarurumon promptly stated, growling as he faced UmbraDevimon's direction. "Those three aren't going to hold him off for too long. Now as UmbraDevimon, NeoDevimon's power has grown."

"Then, this time we'll take him out permanently!" Tai declared. "VictoryGreymon?"

The Mega acknowledged. "Between this  _renewed_  NeoDevimon and Piedmon, it's a tough choice. If it were me, I'd want to fight both."

"Leave Piedmon to me, my friend," MagnaAngemon reassured his colleague.

**(End theme)**

MetalLilamon flew over to her cohorts. ArchAngemon, Seraphimmon, and FlareVeemon stood up as they steadied themselves.

"Keke. Glad you took out that Aussie jackass," ArchAngemon said.

Seraphimmon nodded. "Now, we only have a few of these jerks left."

"I'm sure MagnaAngemon and VictoryGreymon will take care of them," FlareVeemon said.

"Now that our friends are no longer key chains, I agree," MetalLilamon said, shifting her view toward NinjaStingmon pursuing Shadramon. "Sam!"

xxxxx

As he pressed on, Piedmon struggled not to cough. As he coughed, he covered his mouth and noticed bloodstains on his glove. Irked with the injuries inflicted by MagnaAngemon, the Dark Master growled angrily and cried out.

"You'll pay dearly for this! Angemon, mark my words! YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME BLEED!" Piedmon screamed as he picked up his swords. "PLAYTIME IS OVER!" His calm and playful disposition faded at the drop of a hat, replaced with an angry and passionate demeanor. Driven by vengeance, Piedmon raced ahead and phased out from everyone's views.

"He's coming behind you, MagnaAngemon!" VictoryGreymon called out.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure - _Brave Heart_ ) **

As the Ultimate turned, he stopped a pair of swords with his Excalibur. Piedmon pushed MagnaAngemon back, sending him away from his colleagues.

"I'll get rid of the MVP first! Namely you, MagnaAngemon! You can't heal anyone if you're the one turned into a key chain!"

Gritting his teeth, the Ultimate was taken aback by Piedmon's sudden recovery. MagnaAngemon turned his head as Piedmon thrust his left sword. The Ultimate delivered a headbutt, letting his helmet mask impact Piedmon's face.

"Augh!"

MagnaAngemon whirled around and kicked Piedmon, sending him sailing into Burizalor's ship.

"Nice shot!" Sora, Mimi, and Lillymon cheered in unison.

Izzy nodded. "I'll second that!"

"Had enough, Piedmon? Face it, you can't win," MagnaAngemon stated, calmly pacing toward the Pierrot Digimon.

Suddenly, Piedmon smirked deviously and cackled, provoking MagnaAngemon. "That's what you think. Hehe, I'm going to send you all to Digi-Hell."

"Talk is cheap, Piedmon."

"We'll see!" Piedmon roared as he fired a magical beam at the Ultimate. " _ **Clown Trick!**_ "

MagnaAngemon batted the beam with his Excalibur, sending it hurtling into the air. The beam exploded as it reached the skies. Taken aback by the Ultimate's reflexes, Piedmon backed off out of shock. MagnaAngemon raced up and shot a boot into Piedmon's gut, sending him hurtling into the air. Piedmon stopped himself in mid-air and swiftly landed on the ground on all fours.

"Finish him, MagnaAngemon!" TK cried out.

MagnaAngemon rapidly jetted at Piedmon, readying his Excalibur.

Shaking his head, Piedmon came to and chortled. "You'll be my Ultimate collector's item, MagnaAngemon! Consider it an honor!"

"No! MagnaAngemon!" VictoryGreymon roared as he flew in. "Move away!"

"MagnaAngemon!" The group exclaimed.

The Dark Master threw another sheet. This time it approached MagnaAngemon faster than before. MagnaAngemon stopped abruptly at his tracks and raised his Excalibur.

"MOVE! GET AWAY, MAGNAANGEMON!" TK cried out, pleading to his Digimon.

"Game over, MagnaAngemon!" Piedmon laughed.

VictoryGreymon closed in between Piedmon and MagnaAngemon.

_Please, let me get there in time!_

xxxxx

"YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME, YOU PESTS!" UmbraDevimon roared, charging as he pursued Minervamon and Dianamon. Throwing his Devimon and SkullGreymon arms over them, they turned and retaliated, bombarding the behemoth with a fiery assault. "GAUGH!"

"That won't do him in I'm afraid!" Minervamon exclaimed as she rocketed into the air to catch her breath.

Dianamon hefted her staff overhear and murmured a soft incantation.

Pushing his way through the billowing dust cloud, UmbraDevimon raised his head as he surveyed the area. He found no signs of the female Olympus Digimon. Pivoting his head, he caught the duo standing afloat while gathering energy to produce their attacks. UmbraDevimon flew up, flapping his Angemon and Angewomon wings, and fired a black beam from his mouth.

" _ **Apocalyptic Viper!**_ " The behemoth roared, expelling continuous blasts that exploded around the Olympians. "Let's see you escape this!"

"GAH! REGROUP!" Minervamon wildly flailed her arms around and pushed Dianamon away as a black beam hurtled by, barely catching them. Turning her head, Minervamon faced… UmbraDevimon's revolting visage right in front of her. "Uh… Dianamon… look…"

"MOVE MINERVAMON!"

Gaping his mouth, UmbraDevimon produced a black ball and prepared to expel it with devastating force.

"Neptunmon… looks like we'll be joining you…" The child Olympian closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

As Dianamon flew in, she stopped as a giant glowing sphere hovered behind UmbraDevimon. The Chimera Digimon turned around as he watched Apollomon holding a giant ball of heat energy in his right palm.

"This attack again?"

Apollomon's face contorted with furious passion. "Creature of darkness, this is where you end!"  _This one's for you, Neptunmon!_  " _ **Sol Blaster!**_ "

Attempting to evade the orb, Minervamon and Dianamon bombarded him with assorted blasts to hold him at bay. As the solar orb impacted UmbraDevimon, it pushed him back and greatly overpowered him. UmbraDevimon gripped the orb, trying with all his might to rebound it toward Apollomon.

The Olympian relentlessly pushed the orb forward, keeping it stabilized before it detonated.

"You… YOU THINK THIS WILL HOLD ME? I AM UMBRADEVIMON! YOU SHALL NOT DENY ME THE CHANCE TO KILL YAMATO AND EXACT REVENGE ON THE FOOLS WHO KILLED ME…"

Apollomon fiercely growled. "You murdered our colleague. Neptunmon, do you remember?"

UmbraDevimon cackled as he lashed out, demeaning the fallen Olympian's name. "He died a FOOL'S death!"

"No, the only fool dying here is you," Apollomon scoffed. "You should've never crossed members of the Olympus guardians. We are Spira's warriors… if all 12 of us were here together, even you wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" UmbraDevimon violently boasted, pushing the solar orb. Suddenly, he sensed his own body giving out and heard a crack forming in his body.  _What…? How could there be a flaw in this body?_ "Shadramon!"

xxxxx

NinjaStingmon lunged at Shadramon, nailing him with a right hand. The blow knocked Shadramon into the air. The sinister Digimon whirled around as he caught wind of the situation with UmbraDevimon.

As his eyes fell on the cracks forming behind UmbraDevimon's back, Shadramon gasped.

"No, your body… it's destabilizing!" Shadramon exclaimed.  _How could I have missed such a technical flaw? UmbraDevimon's body is imperfect! I knew it was too soon to release him! Lord Burizalor demanded he'd be utilized without the proper testing procedures! That warrior's solar orb… it's… it's cracking through his armor!_ "UmbraDevimon! You must retreat!"

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER… THIS NEW BODY IS MINE AND I'LL USE IT HOWEVER I CHOOSE TO!"

"You fool! If you continue to participate in the heat of battle in this condition… your body… you won't last long!"

"What?" NinjaStingmon alternated between Shadramon and UmbraDevimon's heated exchange. "You're a fool. You shouldn't have unleashed a project you knew wasn't going to be sufficient enough. Flawed products should always be modified before you release them."

"How dare you talk down to me, boy! What do you know?" Shadramon snapped.

"I'd take a look at your big friend up there."

As Shadramon turned, his eyes widened in disbelief as UmbraDevimon's body cracked. The intense solar energies emanating from the orb washed over the behemoth, melting away the skin.

"NO… THIS… THIS… CAN'T… BE!"

Shadramon gawked, stepping away as UmbraDevimon descended near him with the orb pushing him back. "Th-this isn't good!"

xxxxx

Standing between the crossfire, VictoryGreymon barely rushed in and cleaved Piedmon's sheet in half. VictoryGreymon turned and nailed the Dark Master with a punch, sending him sailing into the air.

"VictoryGreymon! Great hit!" Tai shouted.

"Yeah! Nice save!" TK exclaimed as he watched MagnaAngemon hovering up to meet Piedmon in mid-air. "Let's finish this." With that, the boy grasped his glowing Crest of Hope and prayed.  _I'll lend you my strength, MagnaAngemon. Let's beat him together!_

xxxxx

Suddenly, UmbraDevimon saw VictoryGreymon striking Piedmon. The behemoth snickered as he took this chance and fired a blast directly at the Mega.

"NO!" NinjaStingmon shouted. "Tai! He's aiming for you guys!"

As the Digidestined turned, they saw UmbraDevimon firing his  _ **Apocalyptic Viper**_ at them. VictoryGreymon took note of the massive beam and flew in to intercept it.

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai cried out as the blast closed in, ready to engulf the boy and the other Digidestined.

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" Sora cried out.

VictoryGreymon threw himself in front of the brunt of the beam.

The warrior united the shells from his back, forging a shield to hold the beam back. " _ **Victory Shield!**_ " With his other hand, he threw his  _Dramon Breaker_  sword as it split and meshed its pieces into his arms. Then, he drew in the atmospheric energy encompassing the vicinity and concentrated. "Here's one right back at you!  _ **Trident Gaia!**_ " He roared, firing a massive beam that split through UmbraDevimon's beam and caught the behemoth in the forehead.

"GAAAUGH!" UmbraDevimon roared as the attack stunned him at that exact moment, allowing for Apollomon's orb to push him into Shadramon.

"No… NOO!" Shadramon cried out as he and UmbraDevimon were sent plunging through a nearby lake. The attack detonated, triggering a massive explosion that rocked the entire vicinity.

VictoryGreymon collapsed on the ground as he exhausted all of his power. Worst of all, some of UmbraDevimon's attack power leaked through the shield and blasted him, critically injuring him.

"That takes care of them!" Izzy exclaimed.

MegaKabuterimon pointed to where VictoryGreymon lied nearly unconscious. "Look!"

"VictoryGreymon! Hang on, buddy!" The Bearer of Courage shouted as he hurried to his partner's side.

Witnessing the apparent demise of UmbraDevimon, Apollomon sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"We've avenged Neptunmon," Dianamon said.

"But, at what cost? This planet has seen enough damage," Apollomon retorted. "But, alas, this one was for you, Neptunmon."

Tai and Kari raced over to the fallen VictoryGreymon. As they tried to move him, ZeedGarurumon threw the warrior on his back and carried him.

MagnaAngemon cupped two hands together and fired streams of holy energy, which entangled Piedmon and binded him in place. The Ultimate glided forward and tried to decapitate him with his Excalibur. Piedmon barely tilted his head and cleaved through the holy ropes with his swords. MagnaAngemon rocketed back toward the Dark Master and shot an elbow to the small of Piedmon's back.

The attack sent Piedmon falling to the ground.

MagnaAngemon hovered down where Piedmon stood on his knees.

"Its time to finish this fight, MagnaAngemon!" TK ordered.

MagnaAngemon threw Piedmon into the air. As the Pierrot Digimon sailed into the air, MagnaAngemon pursued his adversary. Piedmon quickly put on the brakes and faced forward as MagnaAngemon closed in.

"No, I'm ending this routine, MagnaAngemon! I'm sure to declare victory after I unleash this!"

With that, Piedmon meshed his two swords together. The two swords fused and turned into a large white javelin with an evil court jester's face emblazoned on the tip. Snatching the javelin, he glided toward MagnaAngemon at full speed, preparing to meet him head-on.

It was now or never, the final clash to the finish.

Only one would come out on top.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, MagnaAngemon! I'm pulling the curtain on you!"

MagnaAngemon could only smile and phased away. Piedmon's eyes widened in shock as he whirled around to find the Ultimate wave his sword around. Using his Excalibur, he forged a golden, circular construct, which opened into a gate and formed a portal.

"No, it's over for you, Piedmon. For good…  _ **Gate of Destiny!**_ "

"WHAT? What is this… trickery?" Piedmon ceased his attack as he suddenly felt a vacuum of air pulling him into the portal. "It's pulling me in? No! This… this can't be!" Piedmon tried with all of his might to keep himself from being sucked in, but it was no use.

MagnaAngemon shot forward, pummeling Piedmon and pushed him into the gate.

As he was inches from being sucked in, Piedmon stabbed through the gate opening and held on tightly.

"You're persistent," MagnaAngemon scoffed.

"You won't send me Digi-Hell! But if I do, I promise I will come back to haunt you! You and that ungrateful child! You will remember who I am! And besides… Lord Burizalor will know of my defeat and kill you all! You thought my power was impressive… wait until you face Lord Burizalor! So, no, you haven't won! NOT ALL! Hehehe… _ **HAHAHA!**_ "

Without regret, Piedmon jerked his hands off the sides and allowed himself to get sucked through the portal. Piedmon's laughter carried on, sending chills down the Digidestined's spines as his last words were an indication of Burizalor's terrifying strength.

**(End theme)**

As the gate sealed, MagnaAngemon hovered down.

"We did it! We beat Piedmon!" cheered TK. "MagnaAngemon! You were awesome!"

"Yeah, way to go," Tai nodded. "You saved our butts again. Not to mention NeoDevimon can finally go away."

"Hopefully for good this time," Matt remarked.  _Damn, and just when I had Shadramon! Well, at least he met his demise._

MagnaAngemon looked down to TK, acknowledging his proud partner. The Digidestined now had more troublesome situations to deal with: namely VictoryGreymon's condition.

Suddenly, Tai collapsed as he seemingly appeared exhausted.

"TAI!" Kari gasped.

"TAI!" The others shouted as they crowded around him.

NinjaStingmon hopped off the top of Burizalor's ship and landed near MetalLilamon.

"Did you see that, Keke?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she eyed Tai and VictoryGreymon.  _Tai's bond with Agumon has become too deep, they can feel each other's pain. Incredible, I can't believe VictoryGreymon was able to contain that attack and repel it at that monster._ "These are the signs of an ascendant in the making, Sam."

"I knew…"

"Hey! What are you two standing there for?" ArchAngemon said.

"Let's get those two treated!" Seraphimmon said.

As everyone gathered around Tai, Kari and Sora knelt over to check over him.

"VictoryGreymon, we're going to get you two healed up," ZeedGarurumon said.

"Kari… Sora… you won't believe this, but I was feeling the same kind of pain VictoryGreymon was feeling. It's weird to explain…"

"Tai, don't talk. Just take it easy," Sora insisted as she grabbed his right hand.  _How did this happen? He wasn't even involved with the fight! Wait, did he just say he felt the pain VictoryGreymon was feeling?_

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Eerie Stillness_ )**

"You guys. We have to take Tai and VictoryGreymon into the ship," Matt addressed to everyone.

"And why should we trust you?" Joe questioned Matt, growing suspicious of his former friend's recent actions. "Aren't you still in league with these creeps?"

"Calm down, Joe!" Zudomon barked.

"Look, if you guys want to live, you'll have to trust me," the blonde-haired preteen proclaimed. "We shouldn't celebrate with Tai and VictoryGreymon hurt. Burizalor will be coming here soon."

"Don't forget," Dianamon spoke up as she, Apollomon, and Minervamon hovered over the sealed Digicores. "We still have to unlock the Digicores. These shields need to come down."

MetalLilamon sighed and raised her tone. "We're going to have to go along with Matt. He knows what and whom we're dealing with. None of us can know for sure when Burizalor will come here until we sense his approach."

"And we'll need the strongest players all in good shape," NinjaStingmon said. "Namely VictoryGreymon."

"So? What are we wasting him dawdling for?" Matt frowned as he accompanied ZeedGarurumon into the ship. "Follow me."

"You guys go and get your friends healed," Apollomon insisted as he and his colleagues formed a circle around the sealed Digicores. "We'll coalesce our powers undo the seal."

FlareVeemon checked over Tai's bag. "Guys, he's fresh out of those vitamins he fed us earlier. This sucks."

"And MagnaAngemon is spent," TK said. "I don't think he can use his healing power."

"Neither can Angewomon," Kari added.

"That's more than enough reason to get Tai and Agumon into the ship's medicine chambers," the Bearer of Friendship pressed as he and ZeedGarurumon lead the group into the mothership. "Hurry! We need to get this over with and unlock the Digicores before Burizalor gets back."

"All right, guys. You heard him," Sora said as she glared toward Matt.

With that, the group pressed on into the ship while the guardians began channeling their energies to undo the barriers encasing the Digicores.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Presentiment_ ) **

After the Digimon and Digi-Humans settled in, Matt and Sora set Tai on a small bed. Having expended his power, VictoryGreymon turned back into Agumon. TK, Kari, Tike, Kara, and David walked in to watch them.

"I've been in these before. They're the latest technology and a quicker method in healing injuries. Depending on the severity of injuries or any mortal wounds, time varies in these chambers," Matt explained as he and Gabumon activated a medicine chamber. "With Agumon's injuries, it could take up to an hour. Maybe three hours at the most." He helped Gabumon carry Agumon, setting him inside as the chamber overflowed with healing liquids.

"Gabumon, isn't he going to drown in there?" TK inquired.

"No TK. It will help him. That liquid is a sort of medicine that cures the wounded after a tough fight. And not only will it heal him, it'll build up his strength."

"Damn, that's neat," Tike said.

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

David approached the machine Agumon was in and smiled. "Neat."

"This machine is not a toy," snorted Matt as he walked up to Tai's bedside. "For now, we can just wait." He turned toward Keke, who didn't take her eyes off him for a moment. "What? Is there something you need?"

"Oh, no. Don't mind me," she replied. "Tell us if Tai will be ok, Matt."

"Who knows? But, his condition isn't as severe as Agumon's. I'll watch over him."

Just then, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon, who previously de-evolved from their Ultimate forms, hurried into the medical room.

"Alright gang. This is it. I don't know what to say," Sora addressed to those present in the room. "With Tai and Agumon recovering, we're going to have to get it everything we have."

"You hear that? That means we fight Burizalor and kick his ass!" Keke declared.

"RIGHT!" Tike, Kara, and David cried simultaneously.

"Guys!" Izzy called out as he, Joe, Mimi, and their Digimon hurried into the room. "The guardians just released the Digicores!"

"They're outside waiting for us," Joe said, kneeling over while catching his breath.

"Well, guys. Shall we check this out?" The Bearer of Love faced everyone.

Keke smirked. "Now, all we need to do unlock those Digicores with this password."

"The question is, do any of the guardians know?" wondered TK.

"We'll just have to ask. Let's go, guys!" Sora instructed as she glanced over her shoulder. Her red eyes fell on Tai, who was still in the bed. She then alternated her view directly to Agumon.  _Heal quickly. We'll need the strongest players if we do end up facing Burizalor. I just hope we don't._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ten Miles from the Great Elder's Summit** _

The tide completely turned against Mercurimon and Marsmon. Delivering punishment to the Olympus pair bored Burizalor. He stood still, smirking without a single scratch on him. He wasn't even winded as the Olympus duo were both panting and completely worn out. Both of their bodies racked with excruciating pain after stalling long enough to keep Burizalor occupied.

"…Mercurimon… we've tried everything…"

"I know. And yet nothing's even fazed him, but we have to hold out… for a little longer."

Burizalor interjected. "Talking among yourselves?" He didn't lose that smirk even for a moment. "Why don't you just tell me? Look, I've been beating you two senseless with only one arm – and you two still look hopeless. What do I do with the Digicores? How can I obtain my wish?"

As Mercurimon and Mars both turned, they fired simultaneously…

_**BOOM!** _

Their blasts impacted Burizalor head-on. However as the dust settled, the warriors blanched in horror as Burizalor stood without a scratch on his body.

"No…!" Marsmon growled.

Mercurimon coughed. "That took all we had."

"Your struggles truly are a waste. Such tactics will never work on me. Why do you two insist on dragging this out when you know you can't defeat me? Is it because we killed your people, or is this due to your native stubbornness?"

"We can't let him near the Great Elder… no matter what it takes, Marsmon!"

"I know!"

Burizalor slowly floated off the ground, chortling.

Then, he vanished from their view, almost disappearing in a flash.

Little did Mercurimon and Marsmon realize, Burizalor was standing in front of them. The tyrant had his back turned to them.

_**Bam!** _

_**Bam!** _

Burizalor knocked Mercurimon back with a fist while whipping Marsmon aside with his prehensile tail. Both Olympians were downed as the tyrant stood over them calmly.

"This is your last warning. Tell me the incantation or die."

Suddenly, Mercurimon chuckled as he covered his bloody face. He defiantly stared at Burizalor, wearing a proud smile.

"You find your impending death funny?"

"Heh, no, but I'm afraid it's too late, even if I tell you…"

This remark drew Burizalor's interest as he walked up over to Mercurimon.

"What do you mean?"

"They should have all the Digicores."

"Don't be foolish. They wouldn't even know this password you've alluded to."

"By now, Falcomon will have reached the Chosen… and told them what you want so much…"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers Movie OST - _Mephismon Fukkatsu_ ) **

"No, it…  _ **WH-WHAT?**_ " Burizalor quickly realized whom Mercurimon alluded to. He reflected to passing by and seeing Falcomon on route toward the Great Elder's summit.  _Yes, it must have been that speck of dust I let go earlier!_ Balling up his fists, the tyrant bellowed, building up his rage. "So, you were only buying time? YOU TWO WILL REGRET THIS!"

With that, Burizalor flew off in a hurry and disappeared into the distance.

The Olympian guards were left on their backs and their bodies completely worn out after being dealt with severe punishment. Marsmon tilted his head as he crawled over to Mercurimon.

"My friend… can you move?" inquired Marsmon, coughing as he gripped his right arm.

"What's more crucial at this point… is that the Chosen get their wishes granted… but… it all depends how long the Great Elder's life can last…"

Marsmon lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Great Elder, don't give out. For the Chosen's sake… you must hold out for a little longer."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7** _

As they walked outside the ship, the Chosen, sans Matt and Gabumon, gathered near the Digicores. Mimi, TK, and Kari were drawn in by the beautiful color schemes each orb exuded. Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and the Digimon patrolled around the area to keep a look out for any approaching enemies.

"There's supposedly more minions out there," Keke said. "We should have no problems with them. It's Burizalor we need to worry about."

"Correct," Apollomon said as he watched Dianamon and Minervamon conversing with Sora.

"Guys, I'm thinking we should find a new place to hide soon if Burizalor is coming here," the Bearer of Love announced, finishing her brief talk with the Olympian duo. "These two suggested you and I should go with them to see the Great Elder, Keke."

"Us? Well, ok."

Apollomon concurred. "That's a good idea. We can get the password from the Great Elder."

"Wait, you don't know the code to unlock the Digicores?" Izzy inquisitively asked the Spirian warriors.

Dianamon simply nodded. "Only Mercurimon knows since he's been the one to guard the Elder. He'll tell us since this is a grave situation."

"Then, it's best we get going," Sora said as she watched Biyomon running up to her. "Ready to digivolve?"

"Yep," the pink bird added.

"Once we get the password, we'll use the Digicores to restore our friends and the Digiworld to normal."

"Sora, we'll need to hurry then," Joe said. "But, get back as soon as you can!"

"Can't we come with you?" asked TK.

Kari walked up to Sora. "Can we?"

"No. You two stay here with the others," the redhead ordered.

Keke turned toward Tike, Sam, Kara, and David. "You guys stick here. We'll be back."

"Right!" The other Digi-Humans responded with no arguments.

Drawing out her Digivice, Sora allowed Biyomon to evolve.

"Biyomon…  _ **Shinka! Birdramon!**_ "

Once Sora boarded Birdramon's leg, the giant bird flew off with Keke and the Olympus trio. They pressed onward through the route leading to the Great Elder's across the other side of the planet.

"There they go," Kara said.

David turned as he eyed the Digicores meticulously. "Guess we're left in charge of guarding these."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sam said.

As she sighed, Mimi fell on her back and groaned. "Man, what a day! My feet and my back… I wish there was a hot bath in that ship, but I couldn't find even find one stupid leisure room!"

"Relax. Once we get the Digicores working, we'll be out of here," Palmon reassured her girly partner.

"I wish it were that simple," sighed Tentomon.

"Please come back safely, Sora, Keke," TK murmured as he picked Patamon up.

Kari sighed, kneeling down by Gatomon's side. "The worst that could happen is Burizalor showing up."

xxxxx

_**100 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

With this aura flaring violently, he zipped through the waters with a menacing scowl.

Pressing his scouter, the tyrant surveyed the vicinity where the Nightmare Squad engaged the Chosen. "Nightmare Special Squad, answer! No, answer? Their power readings are gone! Impossible! All five of them!" He alternated his scouter and surveyed near other various locations. "I can't even pick up UmbraDevimon, LadyDevimon, and Shadramon's readings either! They couldn't all be dead!" His face contorted, conveying distress. "Something's happened, in any case. Between Yamato, the Chosen, the Digi-Humans, the planet's guardians, and the Nightmare Special Squad… that means the Digicores were… no… no…" Then, as his inner rage billowed inside him, he released it in one enormous outburst that filled the planet. "DAMN THEM! I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES THE POWER. NOT YOU…  _ **VEEEEERMINS!**_ "

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7** _

Matt walked inside the rejuvenation chamber. He stopped by Tai's bedside and leaned against a wall, observing his rival discreetly.

"You leave Burizalor with ZeedGarurumon and me. I'll make sure that your sister and my brother come out of this battle alive. Then again, I might need your help after all. After everything's settled, we can settle the score back home. Is that a deal?"

Meanwhile, Gabumon observed the chamber containing Agumon. Agumon's recovery was substantially going well, but only required another hour until he was fully recovered.

"Rest your injuries my friend. Once this is done, you'll be a  _new you_."

xxxxx

_**Inside the Great Elder's Summit** _

The Great Elder barely tilted his head as he faced the summit. The sun's rays beamed over his face as the butterflies settled atop of his head. His breathing was becoming shallower and softer, almost raspy and barely able to speak coherently.

His vision was completely blurred as he closed his eyes, which both have lost their color completely, completely.

"I never imagined it would come to this… Such agonizing pain I put Mercurimon and Marsmon through. Hurry Falcomon, my time… is almost up…"

For a little while longer, the Great Elder tried to sustain his life for however long his strong will could compel him.

xxxxx

_**10 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _The Gods' Bolero_ ) **

As luck would have it, Sora, Birdramon, the Olympians, and Keke watched as Falcomon reached them in time.

"Falcomon! Over here!" Sora called to the rookie bird.

"You guys! I found you!" Falcomon cried out as he glided toward the group. "Dianamon, Apollomon, Minervamon! You're all here!"

"Where are Marsmon and Mercurimon?" asked Apollomon.

The rookie bird nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. When I left, they stayed to guard the Elder, but I have the password to unlock the Digicores. But, I also require that the Chosen with the Crests of Hope and Light help me."

"Why TK and Kari?" Keke raised a brow in an inquisitively.

"Their Crests embody sacred power to unlock the Sovereigns' powers and break their seals completely. I'm only there to unlock the Digicores with our planet's native language."

"Wow, now that's really taking it to a whole new level of security… or something," Sora blinked out of astonishment.

Falcomon chuckled. "Yes, but we must act quickly! If we don't activate the Digicores and grant your wishes, the Great Elder's life will expire… along with the Digicores!"

"Then, we better bee-line back to the ship. We'll move from there," Keke promptly stated.

"Please, lead the way," the rookie bird requested.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

Suddenly, the Digi-Humans, Patamon, and Gatomon sensed an approaching assortment of energies heading their way. They stood in alarm as they faced the direction Sora, Keke, and company ventured off toward earlier.

"What is it, Gatomon?" asked Kari.

"I feel a strong power coming this way."

"Patamon?"

"Stand back, TK."

"There's a group heading our way," Tike confirmed.

Kara replied. "Get ready for anything."

"Hold it… you, guys! It's Sora! She, Keke, and the others are back!" David pointed out as everyone watched Birdramon and the guardians soar toward their direction.

Sam spotted Keke and Falcomon flying at the forefront of the group. "There's Keke."

"And Falcomon!" TK and Kari cried out.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _An Unfamiliar Menace_ )**

Once the group landed, Falcomon quickly greeted the Digidestined and their Digimon.

"Did the Great Elder send you our way?" asked Izzy as he and Tentomon walked toward the group.

"Yes, and I have the password to unlock the Digicores."

"Good. Now, we just need to relocate," Joe added.

"We need to hurry, guys. Time is against us," the Bearer of Love announced as Tike, Kara, David, and Sam collected the Digicores.

Keke affirmed. "Good. Now, Falcomon, you said TK and Kari are essential to unlocking the Sovereigns from their seals. Is this a sure thing?"

"Well, I don't know, but it should. I've never even seen what happens when the Digicores are used. The last time they were used was thousands of digi-cycles ago to restore Spira after the Great Catastrophe. I wasn't even born then."

"Us?" Kari blinked as she and TK exchanged looks.

"That's right. Will you two help me unlocking the Digicores?"

"Just tell us what we need to do, Falcomon," the Child of Hope replied.

"Your Crests' powers will do."

Holding her Crest of Light, the young girl smiled. "Its worth a try, TK."

"Yeah! Let's see if we can bring Leomon back!" TK added.

"Yes, not to mention Ogremon!" Mimi and Palmon said.

"Andromon, Piximon, and Centaurumon, too!" Joe added.

Gomamon smiled. "I second that. It'll be good to see those five again."

"On top of that, restoring the Digiworld back to what it was," Izzy promptly stated.

The Digi-Humans set the Digicores away from the ship and near the bank of a lake.

"All right, Falcomon. We're ready," Sora said as she stepped aside.

Dianamon encouraged the rookie bird. "Make the Great Elder proud, little one."

"We're behind ya, little guy!" Minervamon cheered.

"TK, Kari, go for it," Patamon and Gatomon said as their partners trailed behind Falcomon.

The trio stood in front of the Digicores with their backs turned to everyone.

"Can't wait to see what the fuss is all about," a giddy Tike smiled.

Kara responded. "Likewise, bro."

"Let's get this over with!" David said.

Suddenly, Keke and Sam sensed a sinister power approaching them. They and the guardians sensed the evil source emanated from Burizalor.

"It's… the evil one!" Apollomon roared.

Keke turned, yelling at Falcomon. "Hurry! Get our wish granted!"

**(End theme)**

"Ready, you two?" Falcomon asked for the last time as he lowered his hands over the four Digicores, muttering the incantation in native Spirian. " _ **Hopus-Litus-Soo-ve-rein-Owaoken!**_ "

"That's the password?" A befuddled Joe blinked thrice.

Wearing a clueless expression, Mimi gulped. "Uh… ok. What now?"

_**Shoom!** _

_**Shoom!** _

_**Shoom!** _

_**Shoom!** _

The skies darkened as four pillars of light shot out of the four orbs.

The colored beams shot out as follows: blue, green, red, and silver. The four colored lights coalesced, creating a giant pillar of golden light. The shapes of four animals materialized.

A dragon.

A phoenix.

A tiger.

A turtle.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Ansoku_ )**

Situated at the center was a giant, golden seventy-foot tall golden dragon with a muscular upper body, two large limbs equipped with claws, and fin-like spikes jutted across its back. The monster had a short-face with two black horns protruding through its head.

The Crests of Light and Hope started to glow and emitted two powerful rays of light, which washed over the majestic beast.

"Whoa, that's cool!" TK said.

Kari smiled, murmuring. "That's pretty."

"HOLY CRAP!" Tike and Kara exclaimed.

"So, this is the legendary god of Spira," Dianamon muttered as she knelt, bowing her head. "Our god."

Apollomon and Minervamon followed in suit.

"Lord Gorugon."

"Lord Gorugon?" Sora curious asked.

Naturally, the Digidestined, the Digimon, and the Digi-Humans were drawn in by the majestic presence of the legendary god of Spira – Gorugon. They were completely in awe and speechless.

"Amazing," Keke said with inspiring awe.

Izzy gaped in shock and astonishment. "There's no confirmed identification on this big guy."

"No surprise," Sora added.

Gorugon spoke in a deep and booming voice that filled the area. " _ **I AM LORD GORUGON, DEITY OF SPIRA. STATE YOUR REASON FOR SUMMONING ME!**_ "

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**20 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Burizalor wore a blank expression, surveying the strange phenomenon as the skies turned pitch dark. "What is this? Why is it dark?" Suddenly, his scouter probed a collection of powers gathered in one location. "What? Can it be that… NO! THEY DID!"

Burizalor jetted over the coastline and sallied forth toward his ship.

"YOU LOWLY OPPORTUNISTS! NO ONE DENIES ME OF IMMORTALITY!"

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **An Enraged Burizalor Approaches! State Your Wishes!**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I introduce you to Lord Gorugon. He is loosely based off Porunga, the Namekian Dragon, but with Huanglongmon's golden complexion. Try picturing that. :D
> 
> Next time, the Burizalor showdown begins.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold.


	36. An Enraged Burizalor Approaches! State Your Wishes!

_**Digimon Fusion Kai** _

_**Season 1, Act 3: Burizalor** _

_**Episode 36:** _ _**An Enraged Burizalor Approaches! State Your Wishes!** _

xxxxx

 _**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership/** _ _**August 3, 1999 (Digital World/Real World Times Unsynchronized)** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST - _M737 - Katsute Nai Kyôfu (A New Kind of Fear_ ))**

Astonished with Gorugon's presence, the Digidestined, the Digimon, and the Digital Humans gawked at the gargantuan hovering in front of them. The large, golden dragon cast a menacing glare at them. His presence drew the group's attention.

"Yikes! He's huge… like REALLY huge!" Joe panicked, grinding his teeth as he hid behind Mimi.

Mimi gulped, backing away. "He's bigger than Tokyo Tower… I'll say that much!"

"What's with this place and giants? Sheesh!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Gorugon?" TK stuttered, taken aback by the deity's presence.

Patamon and Gatomon stood quietly, not making any sudden movements.

Kari pressed a hand against her chest. "I… I can feel some gentleness. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"She's right," Falcomon replied. "This is Lord Gorugon. He's the deity of Spira. He's the one that has protected the Holy Beasts' powers within the Digicores."

"Lord Gorugon. I'll be…" Sam murmured softly. "Is he the one to give the Sovereigns life?"

"No, that could be Huanglongmon," Keke confirmed.

"Huanglongmon?" Sora overheard the female warrior. "Who's that?"

"The Grand Digimon Sovereign and creator of the Holy Beasts. The four legendary beasts are often handed multiple titles. They're often called Holy Ones, Holy Beasts, Harmonious Ones, or just plain Sovereigns."

"That's right. Gennai told me all about them. They're the watchers of the Four Digital Realms," the Child of Knowledge interjected. "This Lord Gorugon must serve as Huanglongmon's messenger of sort."

"Wow, I had no idea!" Tike exclaimed.

David sighed. "You really should pay more attention to X, Tike."

"Yeah, Tike," Kara snorted.

Frustrated, the boy folded his arms. "I don't like listening to boring history lectures. Can you blame me?"

"Yes!" the two shot back.

"This is the first time I've seen Lord Gorugon," Falcomon addressed to everyone. He gawked at the sheer and massive size of the golden deity.

Dianamon interjected. "Likewise."

Apollomon gazed in astonishment. "I can hardly believe this is our deity."

"I can feel his power… his aura … I sense a vast and benevolent power emanating from it," Apollomon proclaimed.

**(End theme)**

"Well, Sora?" Biyomon said, pivoting her head as she faced her partner.

Sora replied with a nod. "Right. Keke, we're ready to get this over with."

"Got it. Time to grant our wishes," Keke concurred as she walked up behind Falcomon. "We're ready."

With that, the tension mounted as the Digidestined and company watched Falcomon approaching the golden dragon. Falcomon realized how crucial his part in the grand scheme was and remembered the gift the Grand Elder bestowed him.

"Here goes. This is for you, Grand Elder," the rookie Digimon muttered.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

Once X found out about the situation on Spira, he quickly gathered Leomon and company. They amassed behind the masked man to get the full scoop on the Spira mission. The fact they were ecstatic was a great understatement. They were overly excited upon hearing that the children gathered the Digicores.

"Hear that, guys? Looks like you'll be revived!" X announced.

Ogremon hollered, throwing his arms over his head. "About time! We get the heck off this floating ball of earth!"

"I knew they'd collect the Digicores," Centarumon stated.

Piximon nodded. "Indubitably! I had faith in them! Yep, yep!"

Andromon smiled. "With the Digicores, they can revive us and free the Holy Beasts."

"At long last, good news has finally come," Leomon proclaimed. "Well done, Digidestined."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _A Power that Cannot be Defied_ )**

Gorugon bellowed, drawing everyone's attention to him alone. " _ **YOU HAVE GATHERED THE LEGENDARY DIGICORES. STATE YOUR WISHES AS YOUR HEARTS DESIRE!**_ "

"This is it, guys," Sora declared as she turned, facing everyone as they nodded in unison. "Falcomon." The redhead shifted her view and addressed the rookie bird. "Let's make our first wish known."

" _ **I CAN GRANT YOU THREE WISHES! ONCE ALL THREE WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED, THE HARMONIOUS ONES WILL BE RELEASED FROM THEIR IMPRISONMENTS!**_ "

"WOW! Three wishes?" Joe and Mimi exclaimed in unison.

Gomamon smirked. "Three? Sounds like our lucky day."

"I'll say," Gatomon added.

Tike chuckled. "Now, where have I heard this before?"

"Doesn't matter either way. This is good for us," David said.

"Ok, let's get our wish granted!" Kara openly declared.

"Hold it," Izzy interjected as he approached Sora and Keke. "Let's not just revive our friends."

"Where are you going with this, Izzy?" inquired Tentomon, who flew over by his partner.

Keke blinked. "Well?"

"Let's use our first wish to restore the Digital World and get rid of Spiral Mountain," the Child of Knowledge affirmed. "If we revive the Digital Worlds, then the Primary Villages will be revived. And that should allow for all the good Digimon that were killed by the Dark Masters and the Invaders to be revived."

"Great idea, Izzy!" TK added. "Then, Elecmon and his Primary Village could be restored!"

"That's crazy enough to work!" Patamon said.

"Yep and why didn't I think of that? Great brainstorm, Izzy," Keke said, turning toward Sora. "What do you think?"

The Child of Love smiled. "It's bound to work. Falcomon, that'll be our first wish."

"Make it so the Digital World of the Eastern Sector is restored," stated Sam.

"Yes, it'll be done!" Falcomon declared as he walked up to the Digicores. He raised his head and faced the golden behemoth with confidence.

The Olympians stood in the background, observing Falcomon as they watched the Great Elder's successor carrying out his will.

"Let's hurry, Falcomon. The evil one will return here at any given moment!" Apollomon bellowed.

Dianamon firmed her resolve. "Once we use all three wishes, the tyrant won't have any chance to get his wish for immortality."

Nodding, Falcomon answered to the golden dragon. "Lord Gorugon, I'm ready."

"Yeah, that's right. Burizalor will come here once he realizes we summoned Gorugon!" exclaimed Palmon.

Crossing her fingers, Sora prayed. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

" _ **Teruop-Kaanaan-wa-wa-Vuyu-Kio-Deegta-Worldai!**_ " Falcomon cried out in Spirian, effectively asking for the Digital World to be restored to its former state – one completely free of Dark Master and Invader influence.

**(End theme)**

Gorugon's eyes glowed, growling deeply. " _ **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN ACCEPTED.**_ "

"YES!" Sora, Keke, and Izzy shouted simultaneously.

"Awesome!" TK and Patamon exclaimed.

Kari grabbed Gatomon and hugged her in an embrace. "Now, the Digital World's problems are solved!"

"Yeah and you can say goodbye to whatever's left of Spiral Mountain!" The feline Digimon's face beamed with bliss.

"Good, that's one wish done," Joe said.

xxxxx

_**Digital World** _

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Shouri ~Zen no Theme 2~_ )**

On the other end of the Digiverse…

Lord Gorugon utilized his powers to restore the Digital World.

Like an anti-virus cleaning out the bugs from a computer, a rainbow colored aura completely washed over the entire planet and healed it.

The Digicores' influence spread the light across the planet. Many lands and civilizations were restored to their former glory prior to the Dark Master incursion.

Even File Island separated itself from the main continent and became an isolated island.

The oceans were now restored, which allowed large creatures such as Whamon to swim and rule the oceans once again.

Forests rose prominently and covered the dry lands where the Invaders laid siege.

Mountains rose where flat lands once were.

One by one, lost civilizations were revived in midst of all the Primary Villages being restored.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

Once the wish restored the Primary Villages, the five warriors watched as their halos vanished. Ogremon shed tears of joy as he wailed happily. Piximon, Andromon, and Centarumon nodded to one another in approval. Leomon never felt better as X turned to face them.

"Your halos are gone!" X ecstatically pointed out. "That pretty much means the Digital World and Primary Villages are restored. The wish worked."

"Yes, but we're still stuck here, aren't we?" asked Centarumon.

"Yeah, unfortunately, you guys will have to cross over the Orochimon Road again. I can't teleport you to Anubimon's station or to Spira."

"Unless, we can ask the Digidestined to use the wishes to transport two of us to Spira," Leomon suggested as he approached X.

Upon hearing this, the green ogre promptly interjected. "WHAT? And hog all the glory to yourself? I'm coming with you then!"

"If you insist, then. I was just going to offer you to come anyhow."

Folding his arms, X turned his back to Leomon. "I'll link you to one of the kids on the other side. Just make sure to place your hand on my back."

"I understand," Leomon nodded as he put his hand on the masked man's back.

"Ready whenever you are, Leomon."

"Thank you. I'm ready."

With that, both X and Leomon closed their eyes while linking their minds with the Digidestined and the Digital Humans.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

" _ **ONE WISH GRANTED. YOU HAVE TWO LEFT. WILL YOU STATE THEM OR NOT?**_ " The golden dragon demanded as he cast his ever intimidating gaze over the group.

"The Digital World should be restored now," Keke said.

"We could probably use one of the remaining wishes to restore our world," Apollomon suggested.

Minervamon chirped happily. "Oh yeah! That's a good idea!"

"I can't believe we really did it," Mimi added.

"It's not over yet. That creep, Burizalor is still out there," Palmon reproved.

"Ok, then. Now, let's get the second wish granted…" Sora said as she and the others heard Leomon's voice beckoning through their minds.

' _Digidestined. Chosen. Can you hear me? It's Leomon!'_

The Digidestined and the Digital Humans abruptly paused, taken aback hearing Leomon's voice in their minds. TK and Kari were the first to blurt out the brave warrior's name.

"LEOMON!"

"It's Leomon!" Patamon exclaimed.

Gatomon blinked. "But, where is he calling us from?"

' _I'm contacting you through X. I'm on his planet in the Other World with the others.'_

"Others?" Joe wondered.

"He must mean Ogremon, Centarumon, Andromon, and Piximon," Biyomon replied.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, and if the Primary Villages are restored, they'll be back in the Digital World anytime soon."

' _Correct, but in our case we've been give the privilege of retaining our bodies. We won't be required to return as Digi-Eggs.'_

X quickly interjected, speaking after Leomon.  _'What he said is true, my friends. In fact, Leomon has a suggestion as what to do with the last two wishes.'_

"Really? Yeah, we have two wishes we need to be granted!" Keke said. "X, what's Leomon's suggestion?"

' _Simple. He wants you to use the second wish to transport him and Ogremon to Spira. The others have agreed to let them go and chose to remain here with me. What do you say? Is that fine?'_

The Children of Hope and Light both smiled in earnest.

"That's more than just ok," Gatomon remarked.

Patamon added. "That'll definitely help out a lot!"

"We'll need all the help we can get to stop Burizalor," Sam said.

"Yeah! My brother and Agumon will sure be happy to see Leomon and Ogremon back!" Kari cheered.

"What's going on?" wondered Apollomon as he eyed the enthusiastic group, befuddled as to what excited them. "Dianamon?"

"No telling, but they did mention transporting two of their revived comrades to this world."

Apollomon folded his arms and speculated. "They must be the friends who were killed by those Invaders."

"So, what's your second wish? Lord Gorugon is waiting!" Falcomon abruptly called out to the Digidestined and company.

"Yes, our second wish will be to transport the ones named Leomon and Ogremon from the Other World!" Keke demanded.

"Right! I've got it!" The rookie bird alternated his view and addressed the second wish to the golden dragon.

' _Let's make this fast, guys. Make sure Gorugon transports Leomon and Ogremon as soon as possible. Burizalor's bolting towards your location! And he's overly pissed off!'_

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Hirogaru Fuan_ ) **

"Crap! He's right!" Keke shouted as she, Kara, David, Tike, and Sam sensed the evil one's approach. Clenching her fits tightly, she yelled toward Falcomon. "Go for it!"

" _ **Wahaya-Mikki-noyo-Balasaha-Leomon-Ogremon-Spira-ka.**_ "

Gorugon initially responded with a low growl.

"Here we go! Leomon, Ogremon… welcome back," Sora's face gleamed with overwhelming joy.

" _ **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.**_ "

"YES!" Everyone, sans the Olympians, cheered.

"Just one more wish. That's all we need!" TK said.

Suddenly, Kari looked around and noticed absence of the two warriors.

"Kari?" Gatomon inquired. "What's up?"

"I don't see Leomon and Ogremon anywhere! That wish should've brought them here!"

"But, you didn't specify to me where you wanted them transported. That would've required me to use the third wish to transport them at this site."

"Then, that second wish only transported them to the planet?" Kara cried out, panicking. "That means…"

"They could be anywhere on Spira and probably far off from where we are!" panicked David.

Tike cursed. "Crap! Then, we need to use the third wish to bring them here!"

"Calm down, guys! We'll get this issue resolved!" Keke reassured everyone.

Sora nodded. "She's right! But…" She turned toward the Olympians. "But, don't you want to use the third wish to restore your planet and its people?"

"No, we can afford to wait. Besides, you've done a lot of goof for our people," Apollomon said.

Minervamon sighed sadly. "But, if Mercurimon and Marsmon perished with Neptunmon, it'll be a while for them to be reborn."

"They sacrificed themselves so that we can assure the children get their wishes," Dianamon promptly stated. "Don't forget that. We mustn't let their sacrifices go in vain."

"I understand," sadly nodded Minervamon. "Go ahead, Chosen. We'll allow you to use the third wish."

"Thank you," Izzy said as he turned, facing Sora and Keke. "Let's get this over with."

"Ready whenever you are," Falcomon said.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet** _

Immediately following the wish, both Leomon and Ogremon vanished off X's realm. Centarumon, Piximon, and Andromon were taken aback as they walked up beside X. The masked man faced the skies, still deeply maintaining his mental link with the Digidestined.

"Will they be enough, X?" wondered Centarumon.

"I would hope so," X added. "But, I really doubt their chances of stopping Burizalor."

"Let's not give up hope, my friends," suggested Piximon, flying over and landing atop Andromon's right shoulder. "We mustn't give up on our friends."

Andromon nodded. "Indeed."

Sighing, X traced Leomon and Ogremon's exact coordinates on Planet Spira.

_Now to find where those two landed. Ok, there we go._

xxxxx

_**2 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Closing in near his spaceship, Burizalor noted the golden dragon hovering in the distance.

"What is that column of light?" The tyrant quickly glanced at his scouter, which traced an assorted number of battle powers. His face contorted, conveying irritation. "There are readings emanating from that direction!" Bellowing with rage, the icy villain closed in toward his destination. "HEADS WILL ROLL IF THE DIGICORES ARE BEING USED! _ **RAAUUUGH!**_ " He screamed with rage as he rocketed across in a hurry and with reckless abandon. " _ **VERMINS!**_ "

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Sector/Spira Capital: Spirus** _

"Have all these scum being collected?" inquired a Zambamon, watching a Musyamon fleet dragging a group of Gotsumon.

"Yes, sir!" A Musyamon bluntly answered while aiding his cohorts leading a Swanmon family into a hovercraft.

"Sir! I've found something!" A Boogeymon called out, pointing to a pearl white statue resembling Mercurimon. "Shall we collect it?"

"Lord Burizalor did require us to bring artifacts for study. So be it. Bring it along."

As the Boogeymon picked up the statue, he couldn't lift it. He tried again, but to no avail.

"What's the problem, maggot?" Zambamon snarled as he stepped over, pushing the Boogeymon aside. "Let some real muscle pick this up for you!"

Once Zambamon tried lifting, even he couldn't get it off the ground. He pulled until his face turned beet red and gritted his teeth until blood spilled from his lips. He let out, seemingly out of breath.

"Huh, so much for muscle," Boogeymon snorted.

Suddenly, the statue fell to the ground and shattered...

_**SHOOM!** _

Out of the statue, a giant column of white light swept across the capital city. In the blink of an eye, every Digimon were wiped out in an instant - natives and invaders alike. They didn't have a chance to scream or flee from the vicinity. As the light faded, every Digimon vanished without a trace. Spirus practically became a ghost town in less than a few seconds.

The remnants of Burizalor's forces who accompanied him were wiped off the map.

With the battalions gone, only the tyrant remained.

The statue itself was gone in shattered pieces.

The unexplainable column of light was the will of Spira's spirits acting against the invaders desecrating their world.

However, the root of all the evil has yet to be extinguished.

xxxxx

_**200 Miles from Burizalor's Mothership** _

Perplexed, the rivals surveyed the lush green landscape where hills and a vast lake dotted the area. Leomon shifted his eyes from one direction to another, alternating his view altogether. Ogremon scoffed as he smashed the ground with his club.

"Where the hell are we? I think they botched their wish!"

"I don't see the Digidestined anywhere here. They must be far off."

The green-skinned ogre Digimon snorted. "No, you think?"

"Calm down, Ogremon. I'll just have to sense the Digimon's exact location," Leomon muttered as he walked up a few steps and closed his eyes. "Planet Spira is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh? I guess…"

"Majestic and yet there's a vibe of vagueness, Ogremon. I can't put my finger on it…"

' _Leomon, Ogremon! This is X. Can you two hear me?'_

Upon hearing the masked man's voice in their minds, the warriors raised their heads and answered immediately.

"We can hear you, X. We made it on Spira safely," Leomon confirmed.

' _Good. Can you sense where the Digidestined are?'_

"Yes, I'm picking up the energies of their Digimon and your friends, X," the brave warrior replied as he turned to the northwest direction. Suddenly, his eyes hot wide open as he scrutinized and isolated a specific evil power closing in toward the same northwest direction. "No! This power… this evil power… the evil one is closing in."

' _No doubt it's Burizalor. You two better get on it and meet with the Digidestined before he does!'_  X quickly shouted.

"Ow! Don't shout!" Ogremon rubbed his ears. "We can hear you! Sheesh!"

"You heard him, Ogremon. We need to hurry," Leomon said as he grabbed Ogremon's right arm. "I'll give you a lift over there."

"Hey! Whoa! I didn't sign up for this!"

"You insisted on coming here, didn't you?"

Ogremon groaned, shaking his head. "Why me? I haven't even mastered flight yet!"

"Don't worry. Just hang on tight."

"WAIT A SEC…! HOLD ON, LEOMON!"

With that, the brave warrior levitated off the ground and jetted into the distance. He carried Ogremon along and took off toward the northwest direction that X specified. Ogremon's screams echoed along as Leomon flew further off into the distance.

_Good luck, my friends. We're counting on you._

"Don't worry, X. We won't let everything the Digidestined worked hard to achieve go to waste."

Folding his arms, the stubborn ogre furrowed his brows. "Yeah, and get ourselves killed again. What a waste."

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

Meanwhile, Keke and Sam received word on Leomon and Ogremon's approach. They quickly turned and filled in on the others with the uplifting news.

"Yes! So, the wish did work!" TK exclaimed jovially.

Patamon sighed with relief. "And here I was getting antsy."

"Good. Now, we'll have all the help we can get," Gatomon said.

"Now, all we need is for Agumon to recover," Kari replied, clasping her hands. "I hope it's sooner than later."

Turning toward the mothership, Sora gulped and felt her body tense.

"Sora? Is something the matter?" Biyomon inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering how much longer it will take for Agumon to fully recover."

"It shouldn't be long. I think," Sam answered. "Matt said that medical tank shouldn't take long for Agumon."

Keke frowned. "Or, so he says. But, we can't quantify the amount of time for certain."

"Ok, now can we get the third wish out of the way?" asked Tike.

"I think our friends here want their wish granted," Kara turned toward the Olympians.

David nodded. "Yeah! You guys still need to make your wish!"

"Thank you, my friends," Apollomon bowed as he and the Olympians walked up to Falcomon. "Falcomon, it's time."

"Right, I've got it," Falcomon nodded in response.

xxxxx

_**Burizalor's Mothership/Rejuvenation Chamber Room #7** _

Back in the chamber, all was quiet. Panning over to Matt, the Bearer of Friendship leaned back on a wall while taking a small nap. Gabumon was left on guard to look after Tai and Agumon. Tai was sleeping atop of a bed as Agumon was still sealed in the rejuvenation tank.

"Agumon, recover soon, my friend," Gabumon murmured as he turned, facing the window. He blinked and noticed the skies completely dark. "Oh! Now, why didn't I notice this sooner! The skies… it's already night! Matt, Matt!"

Quickly awakened by Gabumon's cries, Matt shook his head. "What is it, Gabumon? What did you see?"

"Look outside!"

Befuddled, Matt blinked thrice as he saw the sky completely darkened.

"What do you make of this, Matt?"

"Night already? But… wait a second. According to what I've heard, this planet has three suns and therefore never has nightfall. That mean…" Matt turned as he noticed a massive golden monster hovering outside the ship. His eyes shot wide open while his mouth gaped. "What is that? Could that be… the deity from within the Digicores?"

"Matt! The others probably have already begun using their wishes!"

Matt frowned. "No! If it's not too late, we've got to tell them to use them to destroy Burizalor! Let's go, Gabumon!"

"But, what about Tai and Agumon?"

"They'll be fine as long as they remain in this ship. We'll keep that bastard Burizalor from entering the ship!"

"Got it!"

"Let's go, Gabumon!" The blonde-haired preteen shouted as he dashed out of the chamber with Gabumon following him. He anxiously repeated to himself mentally.  _Please, let there be another wish! Let there be another wish! They better not have wasted the wish they asked for!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Spira/Outside Burizalor's Mothership** _

**(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Unforeseen Circumstances_ ) **

It didn't take long for the Digital Humans and the Digimon to feel the evil presence closing near them. They all sensed Burizalor's approach, prompting Matt and Gabumon to run beeline out of the ship. They stopped just in time once the Olympians were ready to make their wish.

"Tentomon?" Izzy faced his partner, who nervously shivered after sensing Burizalor's evil aura. "It's him. It has to be."

"Burizalor is on his way here, everyone!" Gabumon abruptly warned the group. We have to get going and collect the Digicores!"

"Hey! You guys didn't just waste wishes, did you?" Matt snapped as he ran up to Sora. "Well? We need a wish in order to neutralize that psychopath!"

"No, we only used two of the three wishes so far," Sora answered.

"No wait! The last wish should be for Apollomon and his crew!" interjected Joe.

Mimi quickly added. "They want to revive the innocent people killed!"

"Please, Matt… if we work together, then we still stand a chance," TK tried convincing his brother to make amends with his decision.

"Just one wish left, eh?" The Bearer of Friendship replied, ignoring his brother's plea. "Then, we'll use it to defeat Burizalor." He shifted his view toward Falcomon. "Are you the one making the wishes?"

"Matt! Look at that!" Gabumon cried out, pointing to the golden-skinned gargantuan hovering in front of them.

Naturally, Matt and Gabumon gawked in absolute flabbergast once they saw Lord Gorugon glaring over them. Matt slowly advanced towards Falcomon.

"Amazing… so, that's the deity you guys summoned?"

"Gee, and he didn't even notice while inside the ship?" Gomamon murmured to Palmon.

"This is Lord Gorugon, but I'm Apollomon and the others desire for their wish to be granted," Falcomon addressed to Matt. "Please, just stand back."

"Use this last wish to defeat Burizalor, kid!" Matt called out to the rookie-level bird. "Do it before it's too late! I'd rather us just get rid of that monster now than facing him!"

"MATT!" Keke shouted as she threw herself in front of the blonde-haired youth.

Both Matt and Keke had an awkward stare down, leading to Keke making a drastic decision.

"Do what he says, Falcomon."

"WHAT?" Dianamon exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! We can't revive Neptunmon and our people without our wish granted!" Minervamon angrily retorted.

"Matt's right, guys! The smart thing would be to get rid of Burizalor now!" Keke cried out.

Smiling devilishly, Matt walked up behind Falcomon. "You heard the girl, kid. Make the wish."

"You know. This is not that bad of an idea," Joe remarked.

"But… they've just missed their chance of reviving their people," TK felt remorse for the Olympians.

Kari nodded sadly. "I know."

"Keke, Matt, I hope you know what you're doing," Sam said.

"For our third wish, make it so that Burizalor is destroyed!" Matt said.

**(End theme)**

With that, Falcomon turned and regrettably repeated Matt's wish. " _ **Finatto-Zee-Shuu-Burizalor!**_ "

In response, Lord Gorugon growled deeply. " _ **IT CAN'T BE DONE.**_ "

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed in unison, bewildered with the deity's initial response.

"WHY…? WHY CAN'T HE?" The blonde-haired Bearer of Friendship roared, clenching his fists.

"What's the problem, Falcomon?" Keke asked as he ran up by the rookie's side.

" _ **THE WISH CANNOT BE MADE. I CANNOT DESTROY A POWER THAT EXCEEDS THE CREATOR OF THE DIGICORES.**_ "

"No… No way! Then…" Kara stuttered nervously.

Tike cursed. "Crap! Then, Burizalor's power is greater than the old guy's!"

"And all four Holy Beasts," added Sam. "This isn't good! What now?"

"Use this wish to transport Burizalor off this planet then!" Sora frantically came up with a resolution to solve their dilemma.

"Yes, I'm on it!  _ **Sessta-Va-Spira-Etu-**_ "

Suddenly, Lord Gorugon's golden aura began fading in midst of the Digicores floating into the air. Everyone watched as golden smoke seeped throughout Gorugon's body. As the deity seemingly faded, the darkened skies returned to normal. The Digicores quickly lost their beautiful luster and turned into stones.

_**Boom!** _

_**Boom!** _

_**Boom!** _

_**Boom!** _

Like stones, the four objects dropped one by one near the group.

"No… it can't be…" Falcomon whispered as he sank to his knees. "This means…"

"What happened to the Digicores?" Dianamon exclaimed.

"And the beast!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Lord Gorugon… vanished… but, did you make the wish Falcomon?" Apollomon asked the rookie.

"Falcomon! Was the wish complete? All three wishes were just made," Sora added.

"No, I didn't… I couldn't finish the third wish…" Falcomon cried as he sunk his head. Tears seeped from his eyes while trying to hold them back.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - _Kanashimi_ )**

"Falcomon?" TK and Kari expressed concern, prompting them to kneel by the rookie's side.

"Why is he crying?" Patamon wondered.

"No, I just remembered!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"What, Gatomon?" Izzy inquired.

"This must have something to do with the Great Elder," the feline affirmed. "Right, Falcomon?"

"Yes," the rookie bird replied, trembling as he choked with tears. "The Great Elder… he's… he's gone."

"The Great Elder passed on?" Minervamon said with grieve in her tone.

Silence fell on the group as the news finally sank in. The tragedy that was supposed to strike the Elder finally came. This couldn't have come at such a drastic situation.

"He, whose power is linked to Lord Gorugon, is the key to the Digicores and only the cores can release the four Holy Beasts," Falcomon openly addressed to everyone. He wiped his tears while TK and Kari comforted the rookie Digimon. "Without the Great Elder and Lord Gorugon, the Holy Beasts are the only ones to revive and forge new Digicores. Now, that can never happen!"

"Then, you're saying… if the old fellow dies… I didn't go through all that just to end up empty handed!" Matt growled deeply, clenching his fists as he turned to face the group.

"I'm sorry," Falcomon wept.

"You wasted two of our wishes for nothing?" bellowed the Bearer of Friendship.

"We used them to restore the Digital World as a whole," Sora said.

Keke added. "We used the second wish to bring Leomon and Ogremon, who were revived with the first wish."

"And you just heard Lord Gorugon! His power couldn't wish that villain away!" Apollomon exclaimed.

"Shut up… SHUT UP!" The frustrated blonde-haired preteen screamed, taking his verbal frustrations on the group. "Bringing Leomon and Ogremon to life isn't going to make a difference! Don't you realize the kind of monster we're going to face? No…" He gritted his teeth while trying to contain his fury. "He's going to kill us all the moment he arrives here! None of our Digimon has what it takes to stop this madman! This planet… its history… everything will be lost… when he destroys it."

"He's going to destroy this planet?" Minervamon cried out, panicking.

"We won't let him," Keke spoke out.

Matt frowned, alternating his view on the Digital Humans. "And you think you guys stand a chance against him? You're fools!"

"We'll give it our all, Matt," Sam said. "We've faced super powered tyrants like him before."

"We just need to work together, Matt. We must never give up hope!" TK said.

"But, hope won't work against this monster. You're all being delusional! The moment Burizalor comes, we're finished!"

"You better lower your tone when you address your friends!" Apollomon resisted Matt's disparaging remarks. As he and the Olympians stood in his way, Matt called to Gabumon, who raced up to his side.

"ZeedGarurumon will be enough to walk over you three," the Bearer of Friendship growled.

"MATT! STOP IT!" TK pleaded to his brother to cease his foolish action.

"The moment we start fighting, Burizalor's going to notice!" Sora shouted as she threw herself in between Matt and the Olympians. "Stop it, Matt! You heard TK!"

"I don't care. You guys are going to get it now!"

"Your brother has matured more than you have, Matt!"

Taken aback by the Bearer of Love's retort, Matt snapped. "Take that back!" He grabbed Sora by her shirt and violently pushed her to the ground. "The Great Elder is gone and the Digicores can't be utilized anymore! Our trip here was a waste! Now, we're all going to die! All of us! HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

"Not on my watch!" Keke interjected as she ran up and prepared to throw a punch at Matt.  _Please, forgive me, Matt. But, you'll understand why I'm doing this!_

"You're scared of Burizalor! Face it, Matt!" Sora snapped.

The blonde-haired preteen roared. " _ **I DON'T FEAR BURIZALOR!**_ "

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Keke abruptly stopped as she pivoted her head and gasped. Sora and Matt's eyes fell on the peculiar short, horned figure facing them. Everyone all turned and gawked in horror as their worst nightmare arrived in midst of the heated argument.

"It's… it's him…!" TK stuttered.

Kari gasped as she hid behind TK.

Gatomon hissed as the fur on her back stiffened.

**(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F OST - _Freeza's Horrific Power_ )**

The other Digimon's glares darkened as they locked eyes with the evil figure.

Panning over to the top of a hill, Burizalor faced the group with a calm expression.

Like the calm before the storm, the enraged villain was ready to explode at any given moment.

However, he maintained his calm demeanor.

Matt's heart sank as his body frozen once Burizalor glared at him.

There was a sense of absolute dread that filled the scene. The Digital Humans and the Olympians stood poised, readying to engage the super powered dictator facing them. The Digidestined had fear instilled in them once Burizalor faced them.

"We're… we're too late," Matt quietly murmured.

Burizalor coldly glared at them, smiling. "Well, I hope you're all satisfied. You've successfully dashed my hopes against the craggy shores of your ignorance."

"GAH! BURIZALOR!" Joe screamed with fright.

"He... he found us?" Mimi cried as she sunk to her knees.

"And we had a chance to escape with Tai!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, look who showed up!" Kara shouted as she, David, and Tike jumped at the forefront with Keke and Sam.

"Feh, this drag-looking freak is supposed to scare us? I've seen trash bag hoes scarier looking," the ever arrogant Tike snorted.

David frowned. "Remember, we're not Ascendants anymore, guys."

"He's right. We're going to have to fight with what we have now," Keke added.

"Don't forget us! Dianamon, Minervamon!" Apollomon called out to his colleagues.

Dianamon and Minervamon jumped at the forefront with the others as they cautiously faced Burizalor.

"This power he possessed... it's like a great tidal wave waiting to wash us away," Dianamon said. "Be careful, Minervamon."

"Right," the younger Olympian replied, slightly and visibly trembling.

Burizalor slowly shifted his eyes, surveying the surrounding region. "Hmm." His eyes immediately fell on his spaceship, which sat in solitude several kilometers in the distance. He pivoted his view back on the group, maintaining an ever-so calm composure - though, frankly, he was concealing his malevolent hatred. "Huh. What has become of the Nightmare Special Squad? Or, Shadramon and UmbraDevimon for that matter?"

"We kicked their sorry butts! That's what!" Tike and Kara shouted.

"What they said!" Gatomon exclaimed.

Patamon puffed up his cheeks, snorting. "Yeah!"

"So, you actually managed to defeat them, didn't you?" The horned tyrant addressed to the amassed team. "At this point, this won't do. Indulge me. You've at least said your goodbyes, yes?"

The group stepped away as Burizalor hovered off the cliff and landed twenty feet from where his opposition faced him. The warriors sensed the horned creature's power, unhinged by the hidden strength instilled within his diminutive form.

"Oh, if the Digicores hadn't turned to stone, you could've gotten your wish and freed the Holy Beasts. Quite a disappointment, eh? Well, Chosen Children, life is full of disappointments. That's just the way things are. That's quite the pill to swallow, eh, Yamato?"

Matt shot a scornful glare at the icy tyrant.

"As a matter of fact, of all my life, I've never been as  _angry_  as I am now."

One foot stepped forward, causing the group to stand their ground.

"It's quite irritating to have not seen the writing on the wall!" Burizalor growled as his lips curled, snarling as his anger slowly surfaced. "Now you pay!" Clenching his fist, he angrily bellowed at the Digidestined and their cohorts. "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED MY PATH! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DEATH AT MY HANDS!"

With that, Falcomon scrambled over to TK and Kari. The Digidestined, sans Matt, stood behind their Digimon partners, the Digital Humans, and the Olympians. The warriors readied themselves for the tyrant's forthcoming wrath.

"Get ready, guys!" Keke and Sam exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, Matt stepped forward and exchanged words with Burizalor.

"Finally letting your true colors show? Go ahead, Burizalor! Do your worst!" Matt provoked Burizalor, taunting the villain to accept his challenge.

"MATT! GET BACK!" Sora shouted from the distance.

"MATT! PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" TK cried out, pleading to his brother as Gatomon and Patamon cut him off from reaching his brother. "Let me through!"

"And get killed? No way!" Patamon replied.

Gatomon watched Matt and Gabumon facing off against Burizalor.  _What are you thinking, you idiot?_

"Burizalor! If you think this is going to be easy, then you're dead wrong!" Matt retorted.

Upon listening to the boy's meaningful taunt, Burizalor chortled while concealing his fury. "Of all the idiotic things you've said, I daresay you've forgotten how vastly terrifying I can be."

"Heh, bring it on."

"Matt! That's enough! Stop provoking him!" Keke shouted at the arrogant, blonde-haired preteen.

Apollomon watched as a light blue aura flare around Burizalor. "Too late."

With that, the ground trembled as Burizalor powered up in response to Matt's challenge.

"Let me refresh your memory, Yamato! Let this be a lesson to you and your friends as to who you're dealing with!" Burizalor roared as hundreds of rocks hovered around the villain. The ground continued trembling as the group was horrified with Burizalor's increasing power.

"This... this isn't happening!" Joe cried out.

Izzy trembled as the tremors knocked him off his feet. "Ah! This is crazy!"

"Crazy? This is practically... INSANE!" Tentomon panicked.

Crying in pain, Kari sank to her knees and grabbed her head. "AH! The darkness... this great darkness... coming from him... it's too powerful!"

"KARI!" Gatomon hurried over to her partner. She put both arms around Kari, comforting the child as she exchanged a scornful glare with Burizalor. "This guy... his power is making the whole place trembling!"

"This is even worse than I thought it'd be!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"My friends. Let's not stand down! We must face this monster and make him pay for all the crimes he's perpetrated to our people!" Apollomon declared as he forged two balls of heat energy. "Dianamon! Minervamon! We are Spira's chosen warriors! Don't let this tyrant's power intimidate you!"

"Right!" A determined Dianamon replied.

Minervamon nodded though visibly trembled. "Yeah... yeah!"

"Let's fight him with Magna Evolution, guys!" Sam shouted, pulling out his D-Vice.

With that, the other warriors drew out their D-Vices.

"Digivolve, guys!" Sora called out to the Digimon.

In response to the great threat, the Digivices/Crests and D-Vices reacted to initiate their evolutions.

"Biyomon...  _ **Shinka! Birdramon!**_  Birdramon...  _ **Chou Shinka! Garudamon!**_ "

"Tentomon...  _ **Shinka! Kabuterimon!**_ Kabuterimon...  _ **Chou Shinka! MegaKabuterimon!**_ "

"Palmon...  _ **Shinka! Togemon!**_ Togemon...  _ **Chou Shinka! Lillymon!**_ "

"Gomamon... _ **Shinka! Ikkakumon!**_ Ikkakumon...  _ **Chou Shinka! Zudomon!**_ "

"Patamon...  _ **Shinka! Angemon!**_ Angemon...  _ **Chou Shinka! MagnaAngemon!**_ "

"Gatomon...  _ **Chou Shinka! Angewomon!**_ "

" _ **Magna Digivolve... ACTIVATE!**_ "

" _ **MetalLilamon!**_ "

" _ **NinjaStingmon!**_ "

" _ **ArchAngemon!**_ '

" _ **Seraphimmon!**_ "

" _ **FlareVeemon!**_ "

The evolved Digimon and warriors emerged at the forefront as the Burizalor seemingly showed no concern.

Matt promptly turned toward his partner, drawing out his Digivice. "Go, Gabumon! You're up!"

"Gabumon...  _ **Warp Shinka! ZeedGarurumon!**_ "

ZeedGarurumon jumped right in front of the group as he and Matt prepared to engage the tyrant in battle.

"Guys, we better keep him from the ship," the Bearer of Love proposed to the group, whispering under her breath. "For however long Agumon can fully recover."

Kari closed her eyes, praying. "Please, Tai, Agumon, we need you."

"Courage, Friendship. Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light! All eight traits that embodies the Chosen Children, but that won't be enough to deter my path to bringing order to the Digiverse! I won't allow  _anyone_  to deny me the right to rule all worlds! And these would-be warriors of unknown origins won't make any difference! Numbers won't make any difference, the result... SHALL BE THE SAME! LET THIS BE THE DECIDING BATTLE TO END IT ALL!"

The battle lines were finally drawn.

The conflict to end the Spira Saga.

The Digidestined, the Magna/Digital Warriors, and the Olympus trio on one side of the field.

On the opposing side was Burizalor.

The epic battle begins.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode:  _ **A Nightmare Transformation! Burizalor's Battle Power: One Million?**_

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, here's something to wet your tongues before the battle starts! :D
> 
> Evil cliffhangers are evil. Until then, be ready. 
> 
> Send a review and stay gold!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Complete with a new opening prologue, this is the first Digimon Fusion Kai chapter! One chapter down, over a hundred to go. The NeoDevimon bit has been condensed down to no more than 3 chapters.
> 
> Send a review and stay gold. =)


End file.
